Lady Moon
by Ai Megurine
Summary: Au moins, maintenant, plus personne ne me demandera comment tout s'est déroulé. Car voici mes mémoires. Les mémoires d'un Assassin Royal, que vous prenez pour héroïne alors qu'elle n'en est pas une. Crédits : Kishimoto, Poucet (I dont u google ) et Robin Hobb pour l'idée de base (ça y est, le disclaimer est là). L'image m'appartient, par contre.
1. Chapitre Zéro : L'enfant bâtarde

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Cette fanfiction est ma première dans ce fandom, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :) sachez cependant que je ne publierai pas les chapitres rapidement. Je suis en terminale, j'ai le bac à la fin de l'année, et une vie sociale peuplée de gens fous et bizarres x) donc je vais faire ce que je peux. Comme en plus j'essaie de faire des chapitres longs et conséquents ben... n'espérez pas en avoir toutes les semaines. Si j'en sors un tous les mois, c'est carrément un miracle. xD J'ai écrit le chapitre un complètement et j'attaque le chapitre deux (j'ai commencé au zéro).  
**

 **Cette fiction me demande beaucoup de boulots, parce que ce n'est pas mon style de prédilection. Alors si vous appréciez, je veux bien un commentaire pour m'encourager. Sinon, j'arrêterai de publier ma fiction.**

 **Pour les commentaires : les kikoolols peuvent aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Je m'embête à écrire dans un français correct, alors faîtes de même s'il vous plait.**

 **Je vous prie de m'excuser si j'ai paru chiante, mais c'est juste que j'ai été assommée de kikoolols franchement haineux sur une one-shot que j'avais écrit (et supprimé du coup), et je ne veux pas que ça recommence.**

 **Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, en espérant que ça vous plaise ! :D**

* * *

 _ **LADY MOON**_

* * *

 **Chapitre Zéro : L'enfant bâtarde**

Mes souvenirs commencent un jour pluvieux. J'avais six ans ce jour précis, sur un chemin boueux. Un homme me tenait la main fermement, et marchait à grands pas, si bien que j'étais obligée de courir pour le suivre. Le capuchon de sa cape en tissu brun grossier tâchée de boue était rabattu sur son visage, m'empêchant de me rappeler de son visage. Il était de toute façon bien trop grand pour qu'une gamine qui ne faisait pas plus d'un mètre et vingt centimètres voie son visage. Ses lourdes bottes m'éclaboussaient au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait, et ma robe brunâtre était tâchée de boue et trempée bien avant notre arrivée au château. C'était un bâtiment immense, fait en pierre grises, froid et délavé par le déluge qui s'abattait sur la région. Les feuilles des lierres qui grimpaient le long des vieilles façades étaient écrasées par les gouttes, et les plantes survivaient tant bien que mal. L'homme qui me tenait s'arrêta devant la lourde porte en bois haute d'au moins cinq mètres. Un garde qui s'abritait comme il le pouvait mais n'en était pas moins trempé s'approcha de nous et se posta devant l'homme qui m'avait emmené ici. Le garde tenta d'avoir l'air imposant, mais il faisait deux têtes de moins que le géant qui me tenait.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Demanda finalement le garde.

_ Je viens refiler la gosse à son père. C'est une bâtarde, grommela l'homme d'une voix bourrue.

_ La bâtarde de qui ?

Le garde me jeta un coup d'œil et je me mis instinctivement derrière celui qui me tenait. Le soldat arqua un sourcil, puis haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur l'autre homme, à mon grand soulagement.

_ Alors ? Insista-t-il.

_ Hiashi Hyuga, répondit l'autre.

_ Ah ! C'est vrai que ces yeux, c'est ceux du Seigneur Hiashi.

_ Ouais. Et le reste aussi. Alors maintenant, je lui rends. Déjà que ma femme n'est pas commode, je ne peux même plus marier ma fille, avec la mioche sur ses talons ! Donc, fini ! J'arrête de la nourrir et je vous la refile. Que celui qu'a engrossé ma fille se coltine la gosse, conclut-il.

Le soldat sembla considérer la chose un instant, puis hocha la tête, et tendit la main pour que je le suive. L'autre me poussa vers le garde, et je faillis tomber. Le garde m'empoigna la main et me traîna derrière lui à la manière de mon grand-père maternel, et m'emmena dans le château sans un mot. Comme je manquai de tomber à chaque pas, il finit par me placer sur son épaule comme un sac de pommes de terre, et reprit sa route plus rapidement. Les couloirs étaient interminables aux yeux d'une enfant comme moi, et très sombres. Seules quelques torches, disposées tous les trois mètres, apportaient de la lumière dans le lieu froid et inhospitalier. Finalement, le soldat s'arrêta devant une porte en bois, encadrée de deux torches. C'était l'endroit le plus lumineux du couloir, et je battis quelque fois des paupières pour m'habituer à la lumière. Le soldat me pausa à terre et épousseta l'épaule sur laquelle il me transporta, puis s'agenouilla devant moi et remis mes cheveux trempées à peu près en état, et réajusta ma robe du mieux qu'il put. Puis il se releva et, toujours sans m'adresser un mot, toqua à la porte. Il l'ouvrit sans attendre l'autorisation d'entrer et me traîna derrière lui, sa grosse main cagneuse entourant la mienne. Nous entrâmes dans une salle chauffée par une grosse cheminée, dont même le sol habituellement glacé était chaud. Je sentis la chaleur circuler du sol chaud à mes pieds nus et froids, et le sang recommença à circuler dans mes pieds. Face à nous, un homme était assis à une table et lisait des papiers qu'il imprimait parfois de son cachet. Ce devait être le seigneur de ce château. Il possédait de long cheveux noirs, et ses yeux étaient, à mon grand étonnement, semblables aux miens. Je ne me souviens pas de ma vie avant ce jour, mais ses yeux étant exclusif au clan Hyuga, il est fort probable – et même sûr – que je n'avais jamais vu d'yeux semblables aux miens avant ma rencontre avec cet homme. L'intéressé finit par lever les yeux vers le soldat.

_ Eh bien, Takeshi ? Pourquoi me déranges-tu ?

_ C'est la petite, mon Seigneur. Un vieux fermier l'a amenée tout à l'heure. I'dit que c'est la fille de vot' frère, mon Seigneur.

_ Et tu le crois ? Rétorqua ledit seigneur, l'air agacé.

_ Ben… Regardez ses yeux, mon Seigneur.

L'homme tourna la tête vers moi et je lui jetai un coup d'œil craintif. Il eût un hoquet d'étonnement, puis soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez en secouant la tête.

_ C'est effectivement indéniable qu'elle est la fille d'Hiashi. Comment t'appelles-tu, petite ? Me demanda-t-il ensuite.

Je sursautai et répondis timidement « Hinata ». Il hocha la tête, et s'adressa à Takeshi, sans m'accorder le moindre regard.

_ Tu vas l'amener à la cuisine pour la nourrir, et la confier ensuite aux cuisinières. Elles devront l'habiller et la nourrir, mais qu'elle ne travaille pas. Je réfléchis encore à son sort. Est-ce clair ?

_ Oui mon Seigneur. Allez, viens petite.

Il m'entraîna à nouveau dans les couloirs et me reprit sur son épaule, étant donné que j'avais toujours du mal à marcher. Il se déplaçait à grandes enjambées, et regardait droit devant lui. Son dos était droit et il ne trahit aucun signe de fatigue, bien qu'il me portât durant une dizaine de minutes, le temps d'atteindre les cuisines du château. Celles-ci étaient grandes, et des dizaines d'hommes étaient attablés, mangeant bruyamment du pain, de la viande sanguinolente et du fromage en buvant de la bière nauséabonde. Ils levèrent les yeux à notre passage, et me regardèrent comme si j'étais une créature inconnue. Un des soldats finit par héler Takeshi, et lui demanda qui j'étais. Takeshi répondit que j'étais la bâtarde du Seigneur Hiashi, et en profita pour me confier aux cuisinières. Ce fût une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, qui me récupéra de l'épaule de Takeshi. Elle me déposa sur la table sans me dire un mot et partit me chercher du pain et du fromage. Lorsqu'elle revint avec la précieuse nourriture, elle s'assit à côté de moi et me tendit les aliments avec un sourire chaleureux.

_ Tu es la bâtarde de qui ? Me demanda-t-elle.

C'était une simple question, comme quelqu'un qui cherche des informations, et non pas un question pour me rabaisser au simple rang d'erreur d'un grand seigneur féodal. Je répondis timidement que si j'avais correctement compris, j'étais la fille du seigneur Hiashi. Elle écarquilla les yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

_ Hiashi le Droit ? Oh, voilà de quoi salir sa réputation d'homme irréprochable ! Comment tu t'appelles, jolie petite fille ?

Je me présentai après avoir avalé goulûment un morceau de pain, et elle tourna la tête vers la table en face de nous. Des soldats me dévisageaient et discutaient entre eux. Probablement de moi, étant donné que j'étais la curiosité du jour. La cuisinière fronça les sourcils, et les héla.

_ Eh, bande d'abrutis ! Laissez la gosse tranquille, et mêlez-vous de vos assiettes ! C'est pas une bête de foire, au nom d'Erin !

_ Toi la cuisinière, retourne à tes fourneaux les hommes à leurs affaires !

_ Quelle belle brochette d'imbéciles, grommela la cuisinière en secouant la tête. Tu veux un conseil petite ? Fais très attention aux hommes, surtout à ceux qui qui désirent le pouvoir. Ce sont les pires, me chuchota-t-elle en regardant que personne ne l'écoutait.

Je hochai la tête, dubitative. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment en quoi une petite chose comme moi, sans château ou armée, pouvait représenter un ennemi pour un seigneur féodal. Mais je l'écoutai quand même, me disant que, de toutes manières, ce n'était pas inutile de savoir cela. Une fois son conseil donné, elle changea de sujet, et m'expliqua où j'étais. Le château où je me trouvais était une avant garde, près de la frontière avec le royaume des Tourbillons, et se nommait Flammes de Pluie en raison du nom de notre pays – le royaume du Feu – et la météo pluvieuse de cette région, adjacente avec le royaume des Tourbillons, une terre pluvieuse et froide. Mais, d'ici quelques semaines, lorsque Hizashi aurait signé le traité de paix avec le royaume des Tourbillons au nom de la couronne, le château serait presqu'entièrement déserté, et seuls quelques soldats, un capitaine et quelques serviteurs resteraient ici, les autres rentreraient à Konoha, la capitale.

_ Allez-vous rentrer à Konoha aussi ? Demandai-je.

Je désirai ardemment rester avec la cuisinière. Elle s'était montrée gentille et douce avec moi, et je m'étais pris d'affection pour elle. Elle acquiesça, et j'en fus ravie. Elle m'indiqua aussi que j'irais très certainement avec eux, pour que l'on me présente à mon père et que l'on décide de mon sort. Au mieux, me dit-elle, je serais adoptée par ce dernier, mais il ne fallait pas trop y compter. Au pire, on disposerait de moi, mais c'était très improbable. Je serais très probablement confiée un membre mineur du clan, probablement un petit baron, qui pourrait très facilement me faire passer pour sa fille. Mon destin me parut tout de suite moins dangereux. La cuisinière me sourit et m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Elle promit de s'occuper de moi jusqu'à ce que l'on décide de mon sort. Elle me tendit la main, et se présenta sous le nom de Kurenai, meilleure cuisinière de tout le royaume. Cela me fit pouffer, et elle rit également.

Je passai donc ma journée sur ses talons, à la regarder superviser la cuisine pour tout un château. Elle planifiait tous les repas, et cuisinai elle-même les repas du Seigneur Hizashi. Elle m'apprit quelques astuces de cuisines, déclarant que cela pouvait toujours servir. Le soir, elle m'amena chez une couturière, qui réparait tant bien que mal une chemise de soldat réduite en lambeau par une chute. Elle accueillit Kurenai avec le sourire, et accepta de me préparer de nouveaux vêtements, ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures, puisque j'étais toujours pieds-nus.

_ Hiashi ne la tuera jamais, commenta-t-elle à l'intention de Kurenai. Pourquoi lui as-tu dit une bêtise pareille ? Tu as vu cette gueule d'ange ? Seul un monstre ferait du mal à une petite chose aussi mignonne.

_ Hiashi n'est pas un tendre, rétorqua Kurenai. Mais espérons que tu as raison. S'ils ne savent pas quoi en faire, ils n'ont qu'à me la confier. Je m'en occuperai.

_ C'est impossible. Regarde ses yeux. Soit ils la cachent, soit l'un des Hyuga l'adopte. Ils n'ont pas trop le choix.

Kurenai haussa les épaules et nous partîmes. J'avais à présent une robe en coton toute neuve, de la couleur de mes yeux, et une petite cape noire, pour me tenir chaud, et des bottines en vieux cuir rembourré, mais au moins, elles étaient chaudes et confortables. Mes orteils pouvaient enfin bouger normalement, et je pouvais marcher normalement. La cuisinière me guida jusqu'aux dortoirs des autres cuisinières, et décida que je passerai la nuit avec elle. Les collègues de Kurenai s'enquirent rapidement de mon identité, et passèrent le reste de la soirée à me traiter comme une poupée de porcelaine car j'étais, selon elles « une adorable petite chose ». J'avais l'impression d'être un chaton que l'on vient d'offrir à un enfant surexcitée. Mais je n'eus pas à écouter leurs compliments très longtemps car je m'endormis très rapidement dans le lit de Kurenai.

Les semaines précédents le départ pour Konoha s'enchaînèrent très rapidement. Je restai auprès de Kurenai et de ses cuisinières toute la journée, et je les aidais comme je le pouvais, bien que cela me soit normalement interdit. J'avais le droit de goûter tous les plats qui m'intéressaient, et je mangeais avec elle. Elles me défendaient contre les soldats, qui m'observaient comme une bête de foire. C'était très amusant de voir les jeunes gardes chassés à coups de louches par Kurenai quand il venait essayer de me voir ou de piquer un peu de nourriture réservée à Hizashi – c'était le nom du seigneur que j'avais rencontré le jour de mon arrivée et le frère de Hiashi, donc mon oncle. Ils fuyaient toujours faces aux yeux inquisiteurs écarlates de Kurenai, et repartaient bien vite s'asseoir à leur place, sous les rires moqueurs de leurs collègues et des cuisinières. Je n'osais pas rire, mais je souriais et pouffais légèrement quand cela arriver.

* * *

Le jour du départ, je fus réveillée bien avant l'aube par Kurenai. Les affaires avaient été rangées la veille, mais il nous fallait aider les autres serviteurs à charger les bagages dans les chariots. Chaque classe avaient deux chariots couverts. Un pour charger les affaires, l'autre pour voyager. Ils étaient tirés par des cheveux de traits puissants, les plus beaux étant ceux du Seigneur Hizashi. Il voyageait avec son fils Neiji, sa femme étant morte en couche. Je n'avais qu'entraperçu mon cousin. C'était un garçon d'environ un à deux ans de plus que moi, au regard chaleureux. Il était brun, et ses longs cheveux tombaient au milieu de son dos. Ses yeux, identiques aux mien, semblait intéressé par tout ce qu'il passait autour de lui. Je devais, quant à moi, voyager avec Kurenai et les cuisinières. En réalité, c'est ce que nous supposions. Car s'il avait été annoncé que je vais aller à Konoha, personne n'avait daigné préciser avec qui il me fallait voyager. C'est ainsi que, alors que j'étais installée à l'avant du chariot en attendant le départ avec Kurenai, un garde arriva près de nous et héla la cuisinière.

_ Kurenai ! Le Seigneur Hizashi a demandé à ce que la petite voyage avec lui. Je dois la lui amener avec ses bagages.

_ Ah ! Il n'aurait pas pu nous faire signe avant ? Grommela-t-elle. Enfin…

Elle me passa ma sacoche contenant une poupée qu'elle m'avait fabriquée et d'une robe de rechange, offerte par la couturière. Le soldat me souleva et m'assit sur son épaule. Mon traitement avait considérablement évolué au fil des jours. De curiosité qui ne mérite pas de véritable considération, j'étais devenue la petite mascotte des serviteurs, qui semblaient m'apprécier grandement. Le soldat me déposa devant le carrosse princier, et toqua à la porte. Le Seigneur Hizashi ouvrit, et remercia le soldat de m'avoir amenée. Il me fit rentrer, et c'est ainsi que j'eus ma première discussion avec mon cousin et mon oncle. Neiji m'accueillit avec un immense sourire, et me demanda de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

_ Tu es Hinata? Père m'a parlé de toi. Je suis très content d'avoir une nouvelle cousine ! Tu es jolie, encore plus qu'Hanabi !

_ Merci Seigneur Neiji. Mais qui est Dame Hanabi ?

_ Ne m'appelle pas Seigneur, je n'aime pas ça. Père est un seigneur, moi non. Je sais ! Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler grand frère ! Et Hanabi et l'autre fille d'oncle Hiashi. Elle a deux ans.

_ Merci, S- grand frère, balbutiai-je en rosissant.

J'étais extrêmement gênée par tant d'affection venant d'un prince, qu'il soit ou non mon cousin. Neiji passa le trajet à me poser des questions et à me parler de la vie au palais. Son père était amusé par l'excitation du garçon, et le laissait faire. Il me parlait des jeux avec lesquels on s'occupait, les instruments que les femmes se devait de connaître, et d'autres choses dont je ne me souviens malheureusement pas. Nous arrivâmes à Konoha bien après le coucher du soleil. Neiji était endormi à mes côtés, mais mon oncle et moi étions toujours réveillés. Il m'expliqua que je devais rester au près de lui, et qu'il me mènerait à mon père et à l'Hokage, qui décideraient ensuite de mon sort. Je m'étais contentée de hocher la tête, satisfaite de ce plan. Je désirai être rapidement fixée sur mon destin, et que la boule qui enserrait mon estomac disparût. Lorsque le carrosse s'arrêta, un valet vint nous ouvrir la porte, et baissa la tête devant ses deux seigneurs, et me jeta un coup d'étonné. Je m'inclinai rapidement devant lui mais Neiji attrapa ma main et me tira sur ses pas.

_ Viens Hinata, il faut se dépêcher. L'Hokage et oncle Hiashi nous attendent, m'indiqua-t-il en souriant.

Je le suivis silencieusement. Nous talonnions son père sans mot dire dans des couloirs bien plus chaleureux que ceux de Flammes de Pluie. Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière, cherchant désespérément Kurenai du regard. Je la vis de loin. Alors que j'allais l'appeler, son regard écarlate croisa le mien. Elle me sourit, de même que Miku, une autre cuisinière, qui passait par là et qui me vit également. Je souris également et hochai la tête avant de courir à la poursuite de Neiji. Je les rattrapai rapidement et me mis derrière eux, silencieuse. Konoha était réputée pour son climat chaud et doux. L'hiver était court, et l'été long. On était en robe légère presque toute l'année, mais en cette nuit d'hiver, j'étais soulagée de porter la cape offerte par Cho, la couturière de Flammes de Pluie, restée là-bas.

Nous finîmes par atteindre une double porte en bois, gardé par deux soldats armés de hallebardes mesurant trois fois ma hauteur, décorée de gravures en tout genre. Les soldats saluèrent mon oncle, et l'un d'entre eux ouvrit la porte sans toquer. Il s'avança devant nous et annonça notre arrivée d'une voix forte. Une voix, celle d'un homme âgé, lui répondit de disposer d'un ton monocorde. Le soldat sortit rapidement, et ferma derrière nous. Je jetai un coup d'œil inquiet à la porte derrière nous, espérant en ressortir vivante. Maintenant que j'étais confrontée aux hommes qui allaient décider de mon sort, j'étais beaucoup plus inquiète. Neiji me fit un sourire encourageant quand le vieil homme demanda à me voir. Mon oncle et mon cousin s'écartèrent, et je m'avançai, la tête baissée.

_ Relève la tête, mon enfant. Laisse-moi voir tes yeux.

Je relevai lentement les yeux et, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'aperçus mon père et l'Hokage. Mon père était en tout point identique à mon oncle, mais je m'y attendais. Neiji m'avait expliqué qu'ils étaient jumeaux mais que, comme Hizashi était né en second, Hiashi était l'héritier légitime. Bien qu'ils soient semblables, mon père avait l'air plus dur que mon oncle, et je déglutis. L'Hokage, quant à lui, était un vieil homme aux cheveux et à la barbe blanche. Il avait des yeux noirs et vifs, et une aura de force se dégageait de lui. Je me souviens encore du frisson qui me parcourut l'échine quand il croisa mon regard, et je baissai automatiquement la tête en hoquetant. Je restai ainsi en attendant qu'un des hommes ne parlent, mais rien ne vint. Alors, timidement, j'osai lentement relever mes yeux, pour trouver un sourire amusé sur le visage de l'Hokage, et le visage toujours aussi neutre de mon père.

_ C'est bien ta fille, Hiashi. Aucun doute.

_ En effet, je dois le reconnaître. Me voilà bien embarrassé. Je ne puis l'élever comme ma fille. Mon clan serait disgracié pour toutes les générations à venir.

_ C'est un fait. Mais nous ne pouvons occire cet enfant pour l'honneur d'un clan, Hiashi. Je m'y oppose fermement, sache-le.

_ Je n'oserai pas lever la main sur un enfant, mon seigneur.

Une vague de soulagement me submergea à ces paroles. J'allais vivre ! Quelque soit mon destin, je quitterais cette pièce en vie ! Je ne pus retenir un sourire, et Neiji me pressa l'épaule en me faisant un clin d'œil et en souriant. Nous reportâmes ensuite notre attention sur l'Hokage et Hiashi. Les deux conversaient toujours de mon sort. Il fût question de faire de moi une servante, ou de me confier à quelque baron Hyuga pour que je sois élevée en tant que membre du clan à part entière. J'étais parfaitement satisfaite de cette situation mais le problème était de trouver un baron qui voudrait de moi et me traiterait correctement. Les Hyuga n'étaient absolument pas friands des bâtards, et risquaient d'avoir une attitude dégradante envers moi, et j'étais, vu mon âge, incapable de me défendre. Le débat tournait en rond quand mon oncle intervint de sa voix forte et claire.

_ Pourquoi ne pas la confier à Jiraiya ? Elle serait cachée de tous et protégée.

_ Jiraiya ? Répéta l'Hokage. Ma foi, pourquoi pas. Seulement, ce sera à lui de décider, je ne peux le forcer à prendre la jeune Hinata comme apprentie. Il doit la rencontrer.

J'ignorai encore qui était Jiraiya à cette époque, et je ne pouvais que me demander qui il était, et quel genre d'apprentie je serais si l'on me confiait à lui. J'étais anxieuse, et mon regard était fixé sur la porte durant tout le temps où un garde, envoyé par l'Hokage, devait revenir accompagné dudit Jiraiya. Environ une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, et le soldat entra, annonçant le « maître Jiraiya ». Un homme aux cheveux blancs apparut. Il était vêtu d'une tenue sombre, et portait également une grande cape bleu marine, qui touchait presque le sol. Il scanna rapidement la pièce d'un regard inquisiteur, et son regard s'arrêta sur moi. Il sourit en coin et s'adressa ensuite à l'Hokage.

_ Vous m'avez fait demandé, mon seigneur ?

_ Cette enfant, répondit l'Hokage en me désignant. Pourrait-elle être ton apprentie ? Elle est la bâtarde d'Hiashi, et il nous faut la cacher.

Jiraiya hocha la tête et s'approcha de moi. Il s'agenouilla devant moi, et m'examina. Il s'attarda sur mes yeux, et testa mes réflexes et la puissance de mes muscles. Bien que je fus maigrichonne, grandir à la ferme m'avait procuré des muscles plutôt robuste, et j'étais souple. Il se releva ensuite et interrogea mon oncle quant à mon intelligence.

_ Elle a été éduquée à la ferme, donc elle ne doit savoir ni lire ni écrire. Cependant, elle comprend vite, et, d'après ceux l'ayant fréquentée durant son séjour à Flammes de Pluie, elle est futée et débrouillarde.

Jiraiya se tourna vers moi et me dit les mots qui marquèrent le plus ma mémoire. Forgées au fer rouge dans mon crâne, j'entends toujours sa voix quand je me remémore ses mots.

_ Mon nom est Jiraiya, petite. Je suis l'assassin du roi. Celui qui traque et exécute les ennemis politiques ou les rebelles à la Couronne. Si tu deviens mon apprentie, tu apprendras l'art du meurtre, celui de préparer des poisons. Je t'enseignerai comment masquer ton apparence et comment passer pour une dame de la Cour. Lorsque tu tueras, tu n'auras pas droit à la pitié. Veux-tu toujours devenir mon apprentie ? Tonna-t-il.

Sa voix résonna dans la pièce comme aux tréfonds de mon cœur. Je me mis à trembler mais, allez savoir quoi, une force me permit de me redresser de toute ma petite taille et de le regarder dans les yeux pour lui répondre le mot qui changea ma vie du tout au tout, et fit de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui :

Oui.


	2. Chapitre Un : L'apprentie de l'assassin

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, merci d'avoir lu mon premier chapitre et, pour certains, d'avoir laissé leurs avis auxquels je vais répondre tout de suite.**

 **It-Hina-SasUch : bonjour ! merci pour ton commentaire positif, je fais mon possible pour que mon histoire reste agréable à lire.**

 **Nata : bonjour ! merci beaucoup, je m'efforce de rendre le style plaisant, j'espère qu'il continuera à te plaire.**

 **Guest : bonjour ! voici la suite. :)**

 **Anonymous : bonjour ! je ne connais pas le livre dont tu parles - du moins je ne le connaissais pas réellement au moment de l'écriture - mais j'admets volontiers m'être inspirée d'un extrait de roman que j'ai lu un jour dans un journal, quand j'étais petite, et qui m'a marquée parce que j'avais beaucoup aimé le début de l'intrigue, mais je n'ai jamais pu mettre les mains dessus. Après quelques recherches (qui impliquent avoir mis un bazar monstrueux dans mes affaires), j'ai découvert que l'extrait dont je m'étais inspirée était bel et un bien le premier chapitre du roman dont tu m'as parlée. Je n'ai pas volontairement repris le style d'écriture - des mémoires -, c'est en fait un genre que j'aime bien, puisqu'une autre de mes fictions est la mémoire du héros, mais je reconnais m'être inspirée de l'histoire. Cependant, n'ayant jamais lu le livre en entier, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment ce dernier se termine, donc je te prie de pardonner toute future ressemblance. En espérant que l'histoire te plaira quand même.**

 **Azuleys : bonjour ! Comme je l'ai dit à Anonymous, mon inspiration n'est pas 100% volontaire. J'espère cependant que la ressemblance s'arrêtera là, et que l'histoire te sera quand même agréable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre Un : L'apprentie de l'assassin**

Après cette annonce, Jiraiya éclata de rire, et déclara qu'il me prenait comme apprentie. Les adultes hochèrent la tête, et Neiji vint me serrer dans ses bras. Il déclara qu'il était très heureux pour moi, car je serais très respectée des gens de la Cour. Bien que les gens ignoreraient tout de ma véritable nature, je serai présentée comme la conseillère de l'Hokage, et serai donc extrêmement respectée. Après ces déclarations, Jiraiya m'emmena hors de la pièce et s'engagea dans des couloirs sinueux, peu éclairé. Nous descendîmes des escaliers poussiéreux, indiquant qu'ils étaient rarement empruntés. Il marchait silencieusement devant moi, sa cape traînant dans la poussière des marches derrière lui. Nous arrivâmes finalement en bas, devant une porte en vieux bois, qui ne tenait plus que grâce à Erin. Il l'ouvrit et révéla des appartements spacieux, m'arrachant un petit hoquet d'étonnement. Il sourit en coin et me fit signe d'entrer. J'obéis timidement, et regardai autour de moi. Sur ma gauche se trouvait de quoi cuisiner, et des pots remplis d'ingrédients en tout genre, majoritairement des plantes, mais qui n'étaient clairement pas destiner à la consommation. Ou une consommation dans le but de s'alimenter sainement, en tout cas. C'était des ingrédients pour préparer des poisons. A côté de la cuisine, se trouvait une armurerie. Une étagère couverte d'arme était collée à une présentant diverse tenue de camouflage et de combat. Un tapis avait été installé au sol, ainsi qu'un sac de frappe et des mannequins marqués d'entailles au niveau de la tête et du cœur. La droite était, au contraire, une _véritable_ pièce à vivre. Il y avait une table pour manger, et, un peu plus loin, deux lits individuels. Il y avait également une grosse bassine en fonte, très probablement pour se laver.

_ Cela te plaît ? Demanda Jiraiya. Car tu vas y passer le reste de tes jours.

_ Oui, mon seigneur, répondis-je machinalement.

_ Pas de « mon seigneur » avec moi, rétorqua-t-il d'un geste de la main. Appelle-moi « maître » ou « professeur ».

_ D'accord Maître Jiraiya.

Il hocha la tête et désigna le lit d'un geste de la tête.

_ Allons nous coucher, petite. Demain, nous irons te faire faire des tenus adaptées pour les entraînements et notre métier. Ce n'est pas en robe que tueras qui que ce soit. Même s'il t'en faudra.

J'obéis et retirai ma cape et mes chaussures avant de me glisser dans le lit avec mon professeur, qui lui dormait seulement vêtu de son pantalon. J'eus beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil, et ce malgré ma fatigue. J'avais accepté de devenir une tueuse de sang-froid à l'âge de six ans. Est-ce que cela faisait de moi un monstre ? Je m'interrogeai sur ce point, et cela me fit tourner et retourner dans le lit, tandis que Jiraiya ronflait à côté de moi. Pour revenir à mes interrogations, j'eus beaucoup de mal à déterminer si oui ou non j'étais un monstre, et la réponse ne m'apparaît que maintenant. Je ne suis pas un monstre, quoique vous, lecteurs, en pensiez. Je n'étais qu'une petite fille perdue, jetée en pâture au jeu des politiciens, qui cherchait un moyen de survivre. Et apprendre à me défendre était pour cela une bonne stratégie. De plus, j'étais protégée par l'Hokage et un assassin de renom, augmentant drastiquement mes chances de survie. C'est pour cela donc qu'aujourd'hui, je puis dire que je ne suis pas un monstre. Mais à cet âge, la question me tourmenta quelques temps. Pour être honnête, la question cessa de m'embêter dès ma première année d'apprentissage, et je ne me la reposai pas avant aujourd'hui, où j'écris ces mots. Si vous vous demandez pourquoi, sachez simplement que j'étais occupée à apprendre à protéger mon royaume, et cela ne me laissait évidemment pas trop le temps de réfléchir à ce genre de choses.

Mon apprentissage commença dès le lendemain. Je fus réveillée à l'aube par mon professeur, qui m'emmena voir la couturière après un déjeuner durant lequel il ne parla pas. Je n'osai pas engager la conversation de moi-même, et il me fit ensuite signe de le suivre. Nous quittâmes la pièce en silence, et il me précéda à nouveau dans l'escalier. Nous rejoignîmes la surface des couloirs du palais et commencions à marcher dans le dédale de couloir quand il s'arrêta soudainement et se tourna vers moi. Il se pencha et rabattit le capuchon de ma cape sur mon visage.

_ Garde la tête baissée. Personne ne doit voir ton visage.

Je hochai la tête et le suivis la tête baissée, les yeux fixés sur ses pas. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il s'arrêta devant une porte, et toqua trois fois. Une voix féminine répondit que l'on pouvait entrer, et nous obéîmes. Jiraiya referma la porte tout de suite après moi, et retira mon capuchon. Je sursautai, étonnée, et lui jetai un coup d'œil étonnée. Pouvais-je montrer mon apparence à la couturière ? N'était-ce pas risqué ? Mais mon maître semblait penser le contraire, et expliqua même toute la situation à la couturière, qui se présenta sous le nom de Touka Yamanaka. Elle me rassura en m'expliquant que les couturières royales connaissaient toujours l'identité des assassins royaux, et que je n'étais pas la première bâtarde d'un clan prestigieux à atterrir ici. Je fus grandement rassurée, et Touka prit mes mesures. Elle prit des notes, et déclara qu'il lui faudrait deux jours pour me préparer une garde robe décente, composée d'une tenue de combat et de robes de société, pour intégrer discrètement la Cour. J'acquiesçai, et nous quittâmes la pièce en silence. Nous repartîmes directement dans nos appartements, et c'est à ce moment que Jiraiya commença son enseignement. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir à la table à poisons, et posa devant moi un gros livre en cuir marron. Il était énorme, et je fus effarée à l'idée de devoir tout connaître. En effet, je n'avais jamais exercé ma mémoire jusqu'à ce jour.

_ Ceci est le Livre des Poisons. Tu trouveras dedans toutes les recettes pour fabriquer des poisons puissants. Bien entendu, je ne te demande pas de connaître par cœur chaque recette. Pas tout de suite du moins. Mais lorsque tu prendras ma relève, tu devras connaître chaque plante énoncée dans cette ouvrage. Comprends-tu ?

_ Oui, professeur.

_ Parfait. Dans ce cas, nous allons commencer avec les bases de l'empoisonnement. Ouvre le livre à la première recette, nous allons l'étudier ensembles.

J'ouvris le livre, mais restai perplexe devant les chiffres et les lettres. En effet, personne ne m'avait jamais appris à lire, si bien que j'étais totalement analphabète et illettrée. Je l'avouai timidement à mon professeur, qui me considéra un instant avant de soupirer qu'il avait oublié. Il s'employa donc, durant toute une journée, à m'enseigner la lecture, l'écriture, et la capacité de compter. Le soir, à l'heure du dîner, j'étais capable de lire correctement, même si l'écriture et les chiffres restaient compliqués à mes yeux. Nous nous étions entraînés sur la première recette et, je l'avais lu tellement de fois qu'au moment où nous arrêtâmes l'exercice, je la connaissais par cœur. Cela amusa mon professeur, et il me dit que nous passerions à la pratique le lendemain.

En effet, dès l'aube, Jiraiya s'employa à m'enseigner comment cuisiner ce poison, et me fit répéter l'expérience toute la matinée. Je ne vous décrirai pas ici les détails de la fabrication des poisons des Assassins Royaux. Tout d'abord, car il s'agit de secret appartenant à ceux de ce rang. Deuxièmement, car ils sont très virulents et hautement mortels, et je ne désire pas que certaines personnes usent de ces recettes pour occire d'autres personnes. Mais sachez que j'eus du mal à réussir correctement la concoction de ce poison. Bien qu'il fût simple à préparer comparé à ceux qui vinrent après, je n'étais âgée que de six ans, et c'était la première fois que je cuisinai. Il me fallut cinq essais pour créer ce poison, ce qui, d'après Jiraiya, était dans la moyenne des élèves. Il reconnut avoir eu besoin de six essais pour celui-ci, mais ensuite, ayant compris la mécanique de la chose, n'eut ensuite besoin que de trois essais au maximum pour tous les suivants.

Durant les mois qui suivirent, une routine s'installa. Le matin, mon maître me faisait apprendre la formule d'un poison par cœur. L'après-midi, nous passions à la pratique, je devais le préparer. En moyenne, il me fallait trois essais pour le réussir correctement, même si l'un d'entre eux, un poison paralysant, ne me demanda qu'un essai. Cette réussite fit la fierté de mon professeur, qui vanta mes qualités auprès de l'Hokage. J'étais, selon lui, une élève sérieuse et appliquée, soucieuse de bien faire. J'étais ravie de ces compliments, car j'étais, en effet, soucieuse de satisfaire Jiraiya et de ne pas le décevoir. Je voulais être plus qu'une simple bâtarde, même si cela impliquait tuer des opposants à la couronne. Si nous finissions les cours d'empoisonnement avant l'heure du dîner, mon maître s'employait à m'enseigner comment me comporter à la Cour. En effet, nous devions être parfaitement capables de nous mêler aux puissants. Seulement, cela demanda plus de travail avec moi, car mes yeux étant un signe distinctif des Hyuga, on saurait immédiatement qui j'étais. Jiraiya dut donc m'enseigner l'art du _Henge_ , c'est à dire de la transformation. Cela prit du temps, trois mois pour être précise, avant que ma transformation soit efficace et dure longtemps. Il fallait être imperméable aux yeux Hyuga, qui se révélèrent être spéciaux. En effet, les Hyuga, en apprenant un sort nommé « Byakugan », se révélaient capable de voir à trois cent soixante degrés, et de voir les points vitaux et de chakra – l'énergie qui permet d'utiliser des sorts et qui alimentent les yeux spéciaux – des gens, ainsi qu'au travers de puissants _Henge_. Cela permettait de frapper ses adversaires aux bons endroits, et de démasquer les imposteurs. Pour cet entraînement, nous reçûmes l'aide de mon cousin Neiji, qui se prêta volontiers au jeu. Il m'enseigna comment utiliser mon Byakugan sans consommer trop de chakra, et les bases d'un style de combat propre au Hyuga, le Juuken, qui visait à frapper les organes de l'adversaire et de fermer les points de chakra. Il était également là pour vérifier que ma transformation était imperméable au puissant Byakugan, capable de voir à travers les transformations simples. Neiji était le juge parfait, car son Byakugan était extrêmement puissant, le plus puissant connu à cette époque. Ma transformation, cependant, concernait uniquement mes yeux, étant donné que le reste de mon apparence n'était pas exclusive au clan Hyuga. Le but était de dissimuler leur couleur et les veines du Byakugan si celui ci était activé. Ma transformation me faisait des yeux verts émeraude, une chose plutôt rare au royaume du Feu, mais qui ne soulèverait aucun soupçon.

_ Je ne vois pas tes véritables yeux ! S'exclama-t-il un jour.

_ Vraiment ? M'étonnai-je.

_ Oui. Même avec mon Byakugan poussé au maximum, ils sont verts !

J'étais ravie. Même avec mon propre Byakugan activé, ma transformation était assez puissante pour masquer mes yeux. Jiraiya me félicita, et demanda à Neiji s'il pouvait rester avec nous toute la journée, afin de vérifier que ma transformation ne vacille à aucun moment. Ce fût donc une journée fort épuisante. Je devais me concentrer à la fois sur la transformation, et sur ce que mon maître m'enseignait. Afin de vérifier mon endurance, ce dernier me fit enfiler ma tenue de combat, et me demander d'utiliser le Juuken contre lui. Je me mis donc en garde face à mon professeur, qui resta stoïque, attendant que je fasse le premier mouvement. J'activai mon Byakugan, et concentrai un peu plus de chakra dans ma transformation. Je scrutai les points de chakra de mon maître, cherchant comment l'affaiblir sans le tuer. Je décidai donc de viser les bras en premier, afin qu'il ne puisse pas utiliser de sorts. Je me jetai donc sur lui, et visai son bras droit en premier, puisqu'il était droitier. Mon premier coup fit mouche, mais je fus vite repoussée. Bien que je fus au sol, ma vision était parfaite et je le vis arriver droit sur moi. Je me relevai et évitai un coup en reculant rapidement. Je compris que l'attaquer de front ne serait d'aucune utilité. Il était beaucoup plus fort que moi, et me repousser ne lui demandait aucun effort. Je devais donc profiter de mon avantage, mes yeux. Je visai donc les torches qui éclairaient la pièce et en éteignis trois d'un coup, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre. D'après Neiji, le Byakugan voyait dans le noir et à travers les illusions. C'était le moment de vérifier ses propos. Il eût évidemment raison, et je voyais parfaitement dans cette pénombre, tandis que mon maître plissait légèrement les yeux. Étant un assassin, il était entraîné à voir dans le noir, mais j'avais tout de même l'avantage. J'eus un petit sourire triomphant. Je me dirigeai discrètement et lentement derrière lui. Il était immobile, et semblait se concentrer sur un sort. C'était ma chance ! Je concentrai mon chakra dans ma main droit, et pris mon élan pour le frapper quand il se tourna et me frappa au plexus, m'envoyant voler contre le mur derrière moi. Un cri de douleur m'échappa, mais je me relevai, pantelante. Je saignai de la bouche, et mon épaule droite me faisait atrocement souffrir. J'avais perdu, bien que cela ne m'étonnât pas. Je n'étais qu'une jeune élève.

_ Bien joué, Hinata. Tu es futée, l'Hokage ne s'était pas trompée. Tu as su te servir de ton avantage, et tu as réussi à être très discrète pour m'approcher dans le dos. Je n'ai senti ta présence que lorsque tu as utilisé ton chakra. Si tu avais pointé la lame contre ma gorge, j'aurais dû déclarer forfait. Mais sache que le chakra est détectable par de bons combattants, assassins royaux ou non. Alors ne l'utilise qu'en dernier recours, d'accord ? Me dit-il d'une voix où je sentais une pointe de fierté.

_ Oui, professeur, répondis-je, essoufflée.

_ Prince Neiji, pouvez-vous m'informer sur l'état de sa transformation ? Demanda-t-il ensuite à mon cousin.

_ Je n'ai jamais vu la réelle couleur de ses yeux, répondit-t-il. Ils sont restés verts tout au long du combat !

Il était, comme toujours, joyeux. Il vint me voir et m'examina un instant, Byakugan activé. Il me prévint soudainement que j'allais avoir mal, et frappa mon épaule avant de me laisser réagir. Un cri de douleur s'échappa de ma gorge et j'attrapai mon épaule meurtrie en couinant. Neiji m'expliqua qu'elle était démise, et qu'il venait de la remettre en place. Je le remerciai, et Jiraiya hocha la tête. Mon cousin sourit grandement, et quitta ensuite nos appartements en trottinant. Il devait rejoindre son père. Lui aussi devait apprendre à servir son pays et son clan, bien que ce soit de manière totalement différente. Jiraiya ralluma les torches que j'avais éteinte, et cligna des yeux.

_ Ah ! Cela fait du bien ! S'exclama-t-il avant de se tourner vers moi. Tu peux désactiver ton Byakugan et ta transformation.

J'obéis, et je sentis toute de suite la fatigue me quitter. Je soupirai de bonheur, et m'assis lourdement sur un des banc de la table à manger pour reprendre mon souffle. Mon maître me considéra un instant, et commença à préparer le dîner. Je mis donc la table avant de me remettre à ma place, en attendant le repas avec impatience. Mes muscles me tiraient, et mes yeux me faisaient souffrir. Jiraiya finit par me servir une soupe de légumes et de viande, qui me fit presque baver tant j'avais faim. Nous commençâmes à manger en silence, quand mon professeur prit la parole de sa voix grave et sage.

_ Demain se tient une réception réunissant tous les clans du royaume. Nous sommes évidemment tenus d'y assister. Je n'étais pas sûr de t'y amener, mais l'exercice d'aujourd'hui m'a montré que tu maîtrisais très bien ton chakra, et que tu peux donc y assister sans craindre d'être découverte. Normalement, les Hyuga n'utiliseront pas leur Byakugan, mais je préfère que tu utilises ta transformation comme si c'était le cas. Il ne faudrait pas que l'un d'entre eux te découvrent par erreur. Hizashi, Hiashi et Neiji ne diraient rien, mais les autres pourraient décider de débarrasser leur prestigieux clan d'une bâtarde. Comprends-tu ?

_ Oui, professeur.

_ Bien. Tu seras présentée comme ma fille adoptive, répondant au nom de Moon. Tu es la fille d'un petit seigneur mort dont j'étais proche du nom d'Akechi, qui t'a confiée à moi. Je suis également le conseiller de l'Hokage, ce n'est pas étonnant que je participe à cette réunion, et toi non plus. Ce sera notre couverture, alors fais attention. Oh ! Une dernière chose quant à notre couverture : ta mère est morte en te donnant naissance, et avait une santé fragile.

_ D'accord. Maître ? Pourquoi tous les clans se réunissent-ils demain ?

La géopolitique étant au centre de mon futur métier, il était important que je m'y intéressa. Mon maître sourit, et m'expliqua que c'était pour s'attirer les faveurs de l'Hokage en vue de l'élection du futur Hokage. Je fronçai les sourcils, et mon professeur, comprenant que je n'avais aucune connaissance dans la politique de notre royaume, m'expliqua comment cette dernière fonctionnait. Il y avait cinq clan royaux : Les Uchiha, les Hyuga, les Uzumaki, les Senju et les Sarutobi, le clan de l'Hokage de cette époque, Hiruzen. Les Senju s'étaient cependant retirés il y a plusieurs générations de la course au pouvoir, préférant servir la Couronne d'une autre manière : en effet, ils étaient des médecins extrêmement doués, et préféraient se concentrer sur cela. Les Sarutobi, quant à eux, était le clan actuellement au pouvoir, ils ne pouvaient donc l'avoir une deuxième fois d'affilée. Hiruzen devait donc choisir entre les Uchiha, les Uzumaki et les Hyuga. Le chef de clan devait devenir l'Hokage. C'était au clan de décider de son seigneur, mais cela fonctionnait généralement grâce au droit de naissance. Généralement, on élisait le plus vieil héritier du seigneur du clan en tant que nouveau chef pour que son règne soit plus long. Cependant, l'Hokage précédent avait un droit de veto sur qui le remplacerait, et le clan choisi devait s'y plier. L'héritier choisi devait apprendre avec l'Hokage comment gérer le pays, et apprenait ensuite l'identité des Assassins Royaux. Ce système avait toujours permis d'éviter les tyrannies, et fonctionnait depuis maintenant six siècles. Je fus étonnée de ce système, mais il me parut bien vite bien pensé et intelligent, si bien qu'une nouvelle question émergea.

_ Si jamais il y a une attaque, que devons-nous faire ?

_ Nous devons d'abord évacuer l'Hokage, et le confier à sa garde rapprochée, tandis que les soldats évacueront les membres des clans. Ensuite, nous exécutons les fauteurs de troubles, m'expliqua-t-il.

Je hochai la tête et priai Erin pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'attaque tant que je n'étais pas une assassin accomplie. Nous finîmes notre repas sur ce dialogue et partîmes ensuite nous laver, chacun notre tour. Il y avait un simple rideau pour cacher la bassine en fonte, et j'étais énormément gênée. Ma pudeur me força à rougir tandis que j'ôtai mes vêtements et que je me glissais dans la bassine remplie d'eau chauffée par un feu sous la bassine. Je me rinçai dans l'eau chaude, et enfilai une robe ample offerte par Touka, me roulai en boule dans le lit, et m'endormis immédiatement. Le lendemain, ce fût Touka qui me réveilla. J'étais fort étonnée, mais elle m'expliqua qu'elle allait m'aider à me vêtir, car je devais porter ma tenue de combat sous ma robe. Ma tenue avait beau être très simple, je me souviens parfaitement avoir été persuadée qu'elle ne rentrerait jamais sous la robe confectionnée par la couturière.

_ Comment cela est-ce possible ?

_ J'ai moi-même conçu ces tenues. Je sais ce que je fais, Hinata-chan.

_ Désolée, Touka-san.

_ Ce n'est rien. Allez, enfile ta tenue de combat.

J'obéis tandis que la couturière attrapait ma robe et ma coiffe. Elle m'aida à enfiler une robe à crinoline. Elle était noire, mais des fleurs pourpres et mauves poussaient sur le jupon et sur ma coiffe. Cette dernière était un serre-tête, duquel tombaient ces mêmes fleurs et des perles blanches. Elle tombait sur mes épaules, de même que mes cheveux noirs. La robe traînant au sol, personne ne pouvait voir mes bottes de combat. Elle appela ensuite Jiraiya, et ce dernier eût l'air surpris en me voyant. Je me triturai les doigts, gênée.

_ N'est-elle pas adorable ? Demanda Touka.

_ Si. Elle sera parfaite.

_ Oui. Toi non, en revanche. Ne pourrais-tu pas faire un effort ? Moi qui me suis donnée tant de mal pour te confectionner une tenue. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tous les clans se réunissent.

_ Ma tenue doit rester fonctionnelle pour le combat, rétorqua-t-il.

_ Ah, il est vrai que celle d'Hinata est pensée pour le combat. Allez ! Enfile au moins des vêtements distingués et une cape, si tu tiens tant à cacher tes armes, insista la couturière.

Mon maître obéit, et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, une pile de vêtements à la main. Il réapparut plus tard, vêtu d'une tenue plus noble, mais ample, afin de dissimuler son poignard et ses potions. Touka hocha la tête et nous quittâmes la pièce. Il était temps de se rendre à la réception. J'eus beaucoup de mal à monter les escaliers avec ma robe, et Jiraiya finit par me porter. Lorsque nous arrivâmes en haut, il me reposa et me pressa l'épaule en faisant un sourire encourageant. Touka réajusta une dernière fois nos tenues, me souhaita du courage pour affronter les puissants. Je souris doucement, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de réception. À l'entrée, un garde nous demanda notre identité.

_ Le conseiller Jiraiya et sa fille Moon, nous présenta mon maître.

Le garde nous laissa entrer, et nous retrouvâmes au milieu d'une immense salle lumineuse. Je clignai des yeux pour m'habituer à tant de lumière. C'était la première fois en sept mois d'apprentissage que je sortais réellement de l'appartement de Jiraiya. Il y avait énormément de monde, et mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra légèrement. Je n'étais plus habitué à entendre autant de bruit, et à voir tant de monde. Les membres importants des clans étaient là, et nous pouvions facilement compter une cinquantaine de personnes dans la pièce. Je reconnus rapidement les Hyuga grâce à leurs yeux. Jiraiya se pencha à mon oreille et me dit que les Uzumaki avaient tous les cheveux rouges, excepté Naruto, leur héritier. Les Uchiha étaient bruns, les Sarutobi plus mats de que les autres et enfin, les Senju étaient beaucoup plus diversifiés. La pièce devait être trois fois plus grande que les appartements que je partageais avec mon maître, où il y avait la place de s'entraîner, de dormir, de manger, de lire, de préparer des poisons et où il y avait également une salle d'eau. Les vitres étaient immenses, éclairant largement la pièce. Le soleil de fin d'été était suffisant pour chauffer la pièce. Des lourds rideaux de velours rouges étaient attachés sur le côté des fenêtre. Assis sur un trône, l'Hokage contemplait les convives d'un air satisfait. Les clans se mêlaient, discutaient. On revoyait de vieux amis, un amour de jeunesse. Les enfants talonnaient leurs parents dans l'espoir de comprendre quelque chose à la conversation, bien que ce ne fut que très rarement le cas. Seul un enfant Uchiha, plus âgé que moi, prenait part à la discussion qu'avait les adultes. Je compris qu'il s'agissait d'Itachi, un jeune prodige âgé de douze ans. En balayant la pièce, je vis mon cousin prendre soin d'une très jeune enfant, que je supposai être ma demi-sœur Hanabi. Un léger sourire m'échappa, mais je fus arrachée de ma contemplation par Jiraiya, qui me traîna jusqu'à l'Hokage à travers la foule. Nous nous inclinâmes devant lui à l'unisson, bien que je me relevai une seconde après mon maître.

_ Hokage, nous vous remercions pour l'invitation, dit mon professeur.

_ Cela est normal, Jiraiya. Voilà une adorable enfant qui t'accompagne. La santé de cette pauvre petite s'est enfin amélioré ? S'enquit faussement le seigneur.

_ Oui, merci Hokage, répondit mon « père ». Moon va beaucoup mieux, elle peut enfin quitter nos appartement sans craindre pour sa vie.

_ Vous m'en voyez rassuré. Il aurait dommage de perdre de si beaux yeux. La réunion va bientôt commencer, vous pourrez la présenter aux clans.

L'Hokage frappa des mains, et tout le monde se réunit autour d'une grande table que des serviteurs avaient apportés promptement. J'étais assise à la droite de mon maître, et à la gauche du plus jeune Uchiha, qui me lança un regard hautain, avant de reporter son attention sur le reste de la pièce. Cette dernière avait beau être lumineuse, il y faisait plus froid que dans l'autre salle, et je me surpris à avoir un frisson. Les clans étaient silencieux, attendant que l'Hokage parle. Finalement, celui-ci se leva et entama un discours.

_ Mes chers amis, je vous salue et vous remercie d'avoir honoré mon invitation. Comme chacun d'entre vous le sait, je me fais vieux, et il est temps que je choisisse mon hériter. Mon choix n'est évidemment pas encore fait. Comme le veut la tradition, mon hériter serait le premier né du seigneur du clan que je choisirai. En me basant sur cette tradition – que j'espère que vous respecterez – j'ai pris une décision.

Il fit une pause, et chacun retint son souffle. J'étais moi-même tendue comme un arc, bien que le trône ne m'appartiendrait jamais. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon maître, et décelai chez lui un semblant d'intérêt pour la discussion en cours. Quoi de plus étonnant après tout ? Nous étions les Assassins Royaux, et nous étions les premiers concernés par le choix de l'héritier. L'Hokage reprit son discours, coupant court aux pensées de l'enfant que j'étais.

_ Durant dix ans, j'élèverai les enfants de chaque seigneur de clan afin de décider lequel d'entre eux deviendra mon héritier. Ainsi, mon choix sera équitable et l'héritier sera amplement formé à sa future fonction. Cela vaut également pour les cadets. Y a-t-il des objections ?

_ Hokage, cela est trop long ! Nous devons nous aussi apprendre à nos enfants comment le clan doit être géré, répondit le seigneur Uchiha. De plus, l'héritière Hyuga est un bébé !

_ Sauf votre respect, Seigneur Uchiha, l'Hokage est le meilleur professeur dont nos enfants peuvent rêver en terme de gestion d'un clan ou d'un pays. Je suis, pour ma part, ravie de cette décision, et suis prête à confier mon héritier à l'Hokage.

Il s'agissait de Kushina Uzumaki. Elle avait une voix forte et puissante, et dégageait une autorité naturelle, étrangement mêlée à une douceur et une gentillesse innée. J'en fus étonnée, et me retrouvai fascinée par cette femme durant quelques minutes. Lorsque son regard croisa le mien, elle me sourit, et je baissai immédiatement les yeux, intimidée. Durant le laps de temps où je fus fascinée par Kushina, Fugaku Uchiha – le seigneur du clan – finit par reconnaître que la Dame avait raison, et accepta la proposition de l'Hokage. Ce dernier sourit grandement, et tonna de sa voix puissante la fin de son discours. Je jetai un coup d'œil au reste des invités afin de déceler leurs sentiments concernant la décision de l'Hokage.

_ Puisque que chaque clan a donné son accord, alors cette décision sera effective à compter de la prochaine lune ! J'attendrai Naruto Uzumaki, Itachi et Sasuke Uchiha et Hanabi et Neiji Hyuga. Hanabi étant trop jeune, Neiji Hyuga sera là en tant qu'éducateur. Il sera chargé de donner à l'héritière l'éducation des Hyuga, puisqu'elle sera loin de sa famille, ainsi que de lui enseigner le Juuken. Hiashi, Hizashi, êtes-vous en accord avec cela ?

Les deux hochèrent la tête, et la chose fût scellée. Les convives furent invités à rejoindre la salle d'à côté, où l'on servait le repas. J'étais fort étonnée que personne ne s'interroge sur ma présence mais comme je restai auprès de mon maître et l'appelai « Père » si besoin était, tout le monde dut croire à l'histoire de l'Hokage, que je trouvai pour ma part bancale, bien que je n'eus que sept ans. La table était divisée en deux parties. Les enfants d'un côté, et les adultes de l'autre. Puisqu'ils allaient vivre ensembles pendant dix ans, mieux valaient qu'ils apprennent à vivre ensembles. Pour ma part, j'étais assise à la gauche de Jiraiya, et à la droite de Sasuke Uchiha. Son frère me faisait face, et Neiji était en diagonale par rapport à moi. Je me sentais donc très seule, et décidai donc de m'intéresser à l'attitude de mon maître, afin de mieux m'intégrer parmi la haute société. Mais je n'eus pas réellement le temps de m'intéresser à mon maître, puisque ce fut Itachi Uchiha qui s'intéressa à moi.

_ Mademoiselle ? Je ne crois pas vous connaître. Qui êtes-vous ?

Il avait une voix douce et polie. Je sursautai avant de balbutier mon faux nom. Il hocha la tête et sourit poliment, avant de me demander pourquoi je n'avais été présente aux précédentes réunions. Là encore, l'histoire de l'Hokage me revint, et je décidai naturellement de faire correspondre ma version.

_ Je suis très fragile, et jusqu'à il y a quelques temps, il m'était impossible de quitter mes appartements sans craindre pour ma vie.

_ Oh. Voilà qui est fâcheux. Votre père est pourtant un homme solide. Vous ne lui ressemblez pas trop. Vous tenez plus de votre mère, assurément.

_ Oui, ma mère était également très fragile. Je lui ressemble beaucoup, d'après Père, répondis-je.

Quiconque aurait pris notre conversation pour une simple discussion, mais j'avais compris qu'Itachi n'était pas dupe, et avait deviné que je n'étais pas celle que je prétendais. J'étais effrayée à l'idée qu'il parle de sa découverte, mais l'absence de preuves ma rassura immédiatement. En effet, l'Hokage en personne soutenait mon histoire, je n'avais donc rien à craindre. Nous continuâmes notre discussion durant une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'au moment où Neiji coupa notre conversation. Il devait sentir mon malaise. Itachi était bien plus doué que moi en politique, et j'avais beaucoup de mal à tenir correctement la conversation. Même Sasuke – qui semblait désintéressé de ma personne depuis le début – commençait à se poser des questions sur qui j'étais. Mon cousin vola donc à mon secours en interpellant Itachi.

_ Itachi-san ? L'appela-t-il. Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger en pleine conversation, mais j'ai une demande à vous faire.

_ Je vous en prie, Neiji-san. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

_ Vos talents de combattants ont été loués jusqu'au sein de mon clan, et j'aimerais, si vous acceptez, vous affronter en combat amical, un jour. Cela vous intéresse-t-il ? Proposa Neiji.

J'écarquillai les yeux de stupeur. Si je savais que les cinq clans étaient des clans guerriers, et qu'on enseignait à chaque membre l'art du combat, j'ignorai qu'ils étaient autorisés à se battre en joutes amicales. N'était-ce pas dangereux et sujet à faire naître de la rancœur et ainsi dégrader les relations entre les clans ? Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils, et priai pour que ce combat se terminât dans de bonnes conditions. J'espérai secrètement que Neiji gagnât, car j'avais pour lui beaucoup d'affections, mais je ne pouvais malheureusement pas prendre parti. J'étais la « fille » du conseiller de l'Hokage, et je ne pouvais me permettre de montrer une quelconque préférence pour l'un des concurrents à la course pour le trône car même si Neiji ne l'était pas, le soutenir revenait à soutenir les Hyuga, et donc Hanabi. De plus, il me fallait en mémoire que j'étais un pion créé pour tuer, et que je pouvais parfaitement être amenée à devoir exécuter un des enfants assis à mes côtés. C'est pour cela que je restai parfaitement silencieuse en attendant la réponse d'Itachi, tendue comme un arc. Il semblait hésiter, mais finit par sourire poliment et tendit sa main blanche à celle de Neiji.

_ Neiji-san, ce serait un plaisir ! Nous allons cohabiter durant dix années, nous trouverons le temps de nous combattre. C'est un serment que je vous fais.

_ Je vous remercie, Itachi-san, répondit Neiji en serrant la main qui lui était tendue.

Ce fût le dernier événement marquant de cette première sortie, et le reste est perdu dans les limbes de ma mémoire. J'étais une enfant, alors seuls les moments réellement important ou marquant de mon existence, ainsi que des habitudes dont j'ai le souvenir seront rapportés ici. Je ne puis vous détailler le reste de cette journée car je ne m'en souviens pas, bien que j'aurais beaucoup apprécié que cela soit le cas. Mais je suis à présent vieille, et ma mémoire commence à s'estomper. Je vous prie de m'excuser.


	3. Chapitre Deux : La fille du conseiller

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le Chapitre Deux / Trois de _Lady Moon_ ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai essayé de doser l'action et l'exposition, mais je sais que ce n'est pas parfait. Surtout, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, votre avis compte beaucoup pour moi ! Je sors d'une semaine de bac blanc, donc la fin sera peut être un peu baclée. Désolée !  
**

 **Les réponses aux commentaires :**

 **Vivi6 : bonjour ! Merci des compliments, ça me fait très plaisir ! J'avais déjà imaginer plusieurs histoires pour mettre Hinata en scène et la rendre plus puissante, car elle est trop sous-exploitée dans le manga (Non ce n'est pas mon personnage préféré, je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça _)**

 **Hina169 : Merci beaucoup de dire que mon chapitre est magnifique ! *s'incline* Oui, Itachi est un petit curieux, mais c'est dans sa nature : c'est un génie, comme dans le manga. Bien entendu il ne sera jamais aussi puissant. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir des clans plus puissants que les Assassins Royaux, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **It-Hi-Sa-Ush : Parce que tu crois qu'il n'y aura que quatre garçons ? Attends de rencontrer ceux des autres Royaumes ^^ oui, pour Hinata et Jiraiya, la vieillesse existe, mais ce des cas rarissimes. Jiraiya est fort mais se fait vieux, et Hinata... a ses raisons que je ne puis révéler puisque c'est évidemment lié au reste de l'histoire. Quant au bonheur... Je ne dirai rien ^^**

 **Djadja : Bienvenue alors ! Si tu aimes les fanfictions, tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux comme site :) J'espère que tu trouveras ton bonheur, et je te remercie pour ton compliment !**

 **Hadylo : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, en fait, au début, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de qui allait être le maître d'Hinata. Puis, comme j'aime bien Jiraiya, je me suis dit qu'il serait plutôt bien en maître et en Assassin Royal.**

 **Pripris : Elle grandit un peu dans ce chapitre ^^ mais tout l'intérêt sera quand elle sera adulte (pour l'époque). Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment, ça fait plaisir !**

 **Nanou 973 : Bonjour ! En fait, quand j'ai commencé Naruto, j'étais persuadée que ça se passait au moyen âge, un truc du genre, et la présence de technologie dans le dernier chapitre m'a... étonnée. C'est pourquoi j'ai gardé l'esprit du Moyen-Âge ici. Il s'est en effet passé des choses, mais je ne peux pas te les dévoiler ! Hi, hi ! ^^ (Aussi parce que j'ai pas tout tout prévu _)**

 **IMPORTANT ! CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT UNE COURTE SCENE DE TORTURE ! ELLE N'EST NI PARTICULIÈREMENT VIOLENTE NI LONGUE, MAIS JE TIENS QUAND MÊME A LE PRÉCISER !**

 **Voilà. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre Deux : La fille du conseiller**

La lune passa fort vite, et nous fûmes rapidement conviés à l'accueil des héritiers. Je devais pour cela redevenir Moon, un personnage que j'avais appris à jouer à merveille, grâce à de multiples jeux de rôles réalisés avec mon maître. Nous avions battit toute une histoire autour d'elle, et Moon me paraissait presque réelle. Aujourd'hui encore, je me prends à réagir comme elle l'aurait fait. Elle est devenue une véritable facette de ma personnalité. Et cette facette, je l'enfilai dès qu'il me fallait sortir, et ce fût le cas lorsque j'accueillis avec mon maître et l'Hokage les cinq enfants. Naruto Uzumaki semblait excité, comme quelqu'un de saoul. Hanabi dormait dans les bras de Neiji qui faisait désespérément signe à Naruto de se taire. Sasuke était indifférent et semblait intéressé par l'architecture plus que par les humains qui l'entouraient. Quant à Itachi, il semblait blasé et amusé à la fois par la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux. Cela formait un table fort comique de les voir tous, là, ensembles, marchant dans la cours du palais. Leurs chaussures craquaient sur les gravillons du chemin qui les guidait jusqu'à nous. Ils marchaient ainsi à l'ombre des cerisiers qui bordaient le chemin, tandis que le le vent bruissait dans les branches et que le soleil brillait, haut dans le ciel d'azur. Cette journée était splendide. Ce tableau m'émouvra toujours, je pense. Voyez-vous les gouttes séchées sur le papier ? Il s'agit des larmes que je verse à chaque fois que je repense à ce jour. J'espérai avoir un avenir tout tracé, qui ne serait troublé que par mon dur travail. Vous verrez plus tard que je n'eus pas la vie que j'espérais.

_ Mes enfants, je vous salue vous souhaite la bienvenue, déclara l'Hokage.

_ Nous vous remercions, répondit Itachi, qui semblait être le porte-parole officiel des héritiers.

Il était fort étonnant de constater à quel point Itachi et Sasuke étaient différents. Itachi était chaleureux et poli, Sasuke était froid et dédaigneux. L'un parlait, l'autre se contentait d'une onomatopée, « Hun », pour répondre. Il ne parlait que si cela était nécessaire. Je trouvai cela fort étonnant qu'ils soient frères, et je ne compris également pas l'animosité de Sasuke envers Itachi, alors que son aîné était affectueux avec lui. Évidemment, aujourd'hui, je connais cette raison. Je peux vous l'écrire, bien qu'elle soit évidente pour qui que ce soit étant habitué aux relations entre les Hommes. Sasuke était jaloux du génie de son frère, et, à cause de cela, lui vouait une certaine haine. J'en suis aujourd'hui fortement désolée, surtout sachant que je pris Sasuke pour un garçon impoli et hautain quand je le rencontrai.

L'arrivée des héritiers fût fêté comme il se fallait. On fit monter une grande table, couverte d'une nappe neuve, de la couleur de mes yeux. On avait posé dessus tellement de plats qu'il en restât pour les chiens et les cochons. Il y avait trois cochons de lait rôtis, un demi-poulet braisé par personne, et du bœuf séché en petite dose, pour servir d'amuse-bouche. Des plats de pommes de terre rôties ou bouillies, noyées dans de la sauce, trônaient au quatre coins que de la table. On fit couler des litres de vins, et les enfants eurent même le droit de goûter une gorgée. Et lorsque le dessert arriva, on remercia le pâtissier durant des heures ! Trois gâteaux splendides avaient été préparés à l'occasion, et le pauvre homme avait dû y passer un temps incroyable. Le premier était blanc, en trois étages. On y avait posé des petits bouts de chocolats ronds, afin de faire croire aux pierres noires que l'on trouve sur les tapis de sable des jardins publics. Cela me rappela immédiatement les Hyuga et leur calme apparent. Le deuxième était plus chaleureux. On voyait des fruits séchés disposés ça et là. Cela me rappela les Uzumaki et leur chevelure flamboyante. Le gâteau des Uchiha, enfin, était plus sombre, couvert de chocolat noir, mais semblait délicieux et était aussi beau que les autres, car décoré de chocolat blanc, qui formait un tourbillon sur le sommet. J'applaudis avec les autres convives, médusée par les gâteaux. Le pâtissier rougissait sous les compliments des gens attablés, et promit qu'il tenterait de se surpasser à chaque fois que l'occasion le demanderait. Si je me souviens de ce moment, c'est car il fût l'un des plus amusants de ma vie d'enfant. Sous mes yeux ébahis, les héritiers se jetèrent sur les gâteaux, perdant toute noblesse face aux délicieux mets. J'eus un rire amusé en voyant Itachi – que je pensais calme et imperturbable – dévorer une grosse part de gâteau, les yeux brillants de gourmandise.

_ Cela vous amuse ? Me sourit-il.

_ Plutôt. Je vous pensais plus calme, pouffai-je.

_ Les gâteaux sont le péché mignon de tous les enfants. Sauf de vous, vraisemblablement. N'en voulez-vous pas une part ?

_ Non merci, je suis repue, répondis-je.

Il sourit et reporta son attention sur les gâteaux. Chaque convive eût une part, mais les héritiers se resservirent. A mes côtés, mon maître secoua la tête, amusé du comportements des princes. Le repas se termina ainsi, et des serviteurs conduisirent les héritiers jusqu'à leurs appartements. Chacun disposait d'une chambre personnelle, sauf Hanabi qui resterait auprès de mon cousin jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit autonome. Les servantes s'étaient toutes extasiées à sa vue, suppliant mon cousin de les laisser prendre la princesse Hyuga dans leurs bras. C'était fort amusant d'admirer sa gêne, bien qu'il fût secouru par Kurenai, qui renvoya les servantes à leurs besognes. Elle m'aperçut de loin et me sourit, mais n'osa pas s'approcher. En effet, ici, je lui étais inconnue, officiellement. Je compris alors que nous ne pourrions plus nous voir ou nous parler avant plusieurs années, si nous reparlions un jour. Mon cœur se serra mais je secouai légèrement la tête avant de suivre mon maître dans les couloirs menant à nos appartements. Je ne devais pas – et ne pouvais pas – me laisser envahir par mes émotions. Et si Kurenai se trouvait un jour être ma cible ? Mon attachement envers elle serait un obstacle à ma mission, et je ne devais pas échouer. Je décidai donc de résonner de la sorte, et d'éviter tout attachement à quiconque qui ne serait pas l'Hokage ou mon maître. Cela peut vous paraître déroutant de la part d'une enfant de sept ans, mais sachez que je résonnai réellement ainsi. Je voulais éviter de souffrir de la perte d'un être cher, et je n'avais pas trouvé de meilleur moyen de m'en protéger.

C'est ainsi que je forgeai ma nouvelle personnalité et j'évoluai, me rapprochant petit à petit de la personne que je suis aujourd'hui. Cependant, ce n'est pas ici le propos. Chaque chose en son temps, voulez-vous ? Enfin. Reprenons le récit. Une fois que je fus séparée des héritiers, je ne les revis pas avant quelques mois, et notre rencontre fut très succincte : je les croisai simplement dans les couloirs alors que j'allai chez Touka pour me faire confectionner une nouvelle robe, la mienne étant trop petite. Mais l'absence de contact facilita pour moi la création de mon armure. Il m'était presque facile de les considérer comme des cibles maintenant. Tous, sauf Neiji et Kurenai. Ils restaient les mains secourables qui avaient aidé la misérable bâtarde que j'avais été. Et pour cela, ils seront toujours dans mon cœur. Mais je devais mettre mes sentiments de côté. Pour cela, je ne trouvai qu'une seule manière : me concentrer sur mon apprentissage. Et c'est ce que je fis ! Jamais un Assassin Royal ne pourra se vanter d'avoir été plus assidu que moi dans son apprentissage. Je mémorisais et retenais chaque formule, j'obéissais sans broncher aux demandes de mon professeur. Jiraiya était cette ravie de mon regain d'intérêt pour mon apprentissage. En effet, j'avais toujours été déterminée et volontaire, mais tout cela était dérisoire face à ma nouvelle passion pour mon futur métier. Il me tardait même d'avoir des missions pour me distraire ! Je désirais ardemment devenir un puissant Assassin Royal. Je voulais être crainte par mes victimes, et respectée par tous ceux connaissant mon identité.

* * *

Cependant, on ne me confia pas ma première mission avant ma treizième année. Je revoyais plus régulièrement les héritiers, car, en tant que fille du conseiller – mais aussi en tant qu'Assassin Royal –, je me devais d'assister à chaque dîner ou tout autre réception diplomatique. Cela n'était absolument pas passionnant, et l'on ne me demandait évidemment pas mon avis – de toute façon, je n'en avais pas réellement. Les héritiers, eux, semblaient forts passionnés par ces discussions. Ils participaient tous, exprimant tous leur avis. A l'exception évidente d'Hanabi. Mais Neiji parlait pour elle, représentant le clan Hyuga à la perfection. Cependant, la petite fille semblait très intéressée, et était très intelligente pour son âge. Elle avait également un Byakugan très puissant, bien qu'il n'égalât pas celui de Neiji. Itachi semblait intéressée par ma personne, et posait beaucoup de questions quant à mon apprentissage de conseillère. Parfois, il posait _trop_ de questions, ce qui me mettait dans l'embarras. Heureusement pour moi, quelqu'un était toujours là pour le remettre à sa place. Généralement, il s'agissait de Jiraiya, qui intervenait de sa voix puissante.

_ L'apprentissage des conseillers ne concerne que notre lignée. A présent jeune homme, retourne à tes occupations.

_ Pardonnez-moi, je me préoccupe simplement du bonheur de Demoiselle Hinata, monseigneur, répondait-il en s'inclinant.

Je m'inclinais à mon tour, et mon maître le chassait d'un regard. Cela devait attiser sa curiosité à notre égard, mais Jiraiya simplement « Itachi sera très probablement le prochain Hokage. Il le saura d'une manière ou d'une autre ». Je n'étais cependant pas convaincue. Si jamais mon maître se trompait, nous serions dans de beaux draps. En effet, Itachi avait un concurrent non négligeable : Naruto Uzumaki. Si le garçon était un bon vivant, joyeux et farceur, il également très intelligent et talentueux dans tous les domaines nécessaires pour être Hokage. Même si cela ne semblait pas réellement l'intéresser. Il semblait même assez agacé à l'idée de devenir Hokage. Comme s'il avait un grief contre la position même d'Hokage. J'appris pourquoi à l'âge de dix-sept ans, mais je vous le dirai en tant et en heure.

Mais revenons à ma première mission, voulez-vous ? Elle avait lieu dans le château, et il nous fallait capturer un garde qui était un traître à la solde du pays des Tourbillons. Notre devoir était de l'interroger et de récolter des informations quant aux plans du royaume voisin. Ensuite, nous devions disposer de lui. La capture fût très simple. Je revêtis ma tenue de combat. Elle était composée d'un haut simple noir et d'un pantalon de la même couleur. Je portais également des bottes en cuir souple et un longue cape, et mon visage était cachée par un masque en tissu noir et mon capuchon. J'étais armée de deux lames rétractable cachée dans des protection pour avant bras en cuir, d'un poignard et quelques couteaux à lancers. Bien entendu, tout cet attirail n'était pas nécessaire pour capturer un simple garde, mais nous prenions toujours tout avec nous, au cas où la mission ne se passe pas comme prévu.

Nous le capturâmes de nuit, sans un bruit. Il marchait sur les remparts en pierres froides du château, contemplant la pleine lune qui brillait au loin. Il tenait fermement sa lance et marchait d'un pas régulier, et ne montrait aucun signe d'inquiétude. Probablement pensait-il que personne n'avait surpris son petit manège. Cependant cela faisait plusieurs mois maintenant que nous savions que le pays des Tourbillons avait un espion parmi nous, mais nous doutions de son identité. C'est un de ses compagnons qui nous l'avait révélé, et les observations que nous menèrent par la suite confirmèrent son histoire. Nous devions donc nous débarrasser de lui. C'est ainsi que je me laissai tomber du toi sur lequel j'étais perchée pour atterrir devant, Byakugan activé. Mon maître atterrit derrière lui dans un silence parfait. Je sortis mes lames rétractables et me précipitai vers lui. Je devais le blesser, et non le tuer. Il ricana, sortit son épée et s'apprêtait à parer mon attaque quand mon maître le frappa du plat de la main dans le dos, le faisant cracher du sang. J'en profitai pour entailler son bras. Du somnifère était répandu sur ma lame, et l'homme s'endormit en quelques secondes. Il s'écroula au sol, face contre terre, et un léger ronflement s'éleva.

_ Bien joué, Hinata, me compliment Jiraiya. Emmenons-le.

Il le souleva, et nous repartîmes aussi silencieusement que nous étions arrivés. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions dans nos appartements. Jiraiya le déposa sur une chaise, et je l'attachai solidement. Mon maître une seringue d'un produit, et piqua notre prisonnier. L'homme se réveilla, et regarda autour de lui, hagard. Il finit par poser son regard sur moi et commença alors à baragouiner.

_ Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?! Le conseiller ?! La gosse du conseiller ?! C'est quoi ce délire ?! Pourquoi je suis attaché ?! Libérez-moi !

_ Mon nom est Jiraiya, est je suis l'Assassin Royal. Moon est mon apprentie et pas ma fille. Même si son véritable nom est Hinata.

L'homme pâlit considérablement, et déglutit, suant à grosses gouttes. Il avait compris qu'il était en mauvaise position. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, et de glousser légèrement. J'étais assez excitée de ma première mission. Jiraiya me demanda ce qui m'amusait autant, et je lui répondis que j'étais contente de remplir une mission, mais je retins mes rires et sourires à partir de ce moment. Je peux vous paraître cruelle, mais que voulez-vous ? Cela faisait six ans que l'on m'enseignait l'art du meurtre. Je ne peux pas avoir la même conception de la vie que vous. Je sais que cela peut vous paraître tordu ou malsain, mais souvenez-vous d'une chose : je suis une tueuse professionnelle. Mes victimes se comptent en centaines. Je ne suis pas _gentille_. Je ne suis pas sadique, et je n'ai jamais aimé torturer mes prisonniers, mais tuer ne me fait aujourd'hui ni chaud ni froid, et me procurait la sensation d'être utile, à cette époque. Alors oui. Il fût un temps où _j'aimais_ tuer les ennemis du Royaume. J'ai toujours aimé cela, en réalité. Je me sentais utile, et vivante. C'est la seule chose que j'ai connu durant des années. Je ne connaissais pas d'autre vie que celle-là. Mais reprenons, je me suis encore égarée. Nous devions questionner l'espion. Au début, nous posâmes simplement des questions : quels sont les plans du pays des Tourbillons ? Depuis combien de temps nous espionne-t-il ? Quelles informations leur a-t-il donné ? Mais évidemment, il ne répondit pas. Mon maître soupira, et me fit un signe de la tête. Je compris aussitôt et sortit mon poignard.

_ Commence par la cuisse.

Je plantai mon poignard dans la cuisse droite de l'homme. Il voulut hurler de douleur, mais je lui assénai un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire. Il cracha un peu de sang et se tourna vers nous. Il serrait les dents, et réitéra son refus. Nous soupirâmes, et je retirai lentement mon poignard, pour le planter brutalement dans l'autre cuisse. Je dus à nouveau le frapper pour qu'il ne hurle pas. Mon maître reposa ses questions, mais l'homme refusa à nouveau de répondre. Je devais reconnaître qu'il était coriace. J'avais tranché les tendons, les nerfs, et déchiré le muscle de manière irréversible. Mais les Assassins Royaux sont patients. Nous pouvions torturer quelqu'un durant plusieurs jours s'il le fallait. Les blessures que nous infligeons durant les interrogatoires ne doivent jamais être mortelles. Si le prisonnier meurt, comment voulez-vous lui soutirer des informations ? Je retirai mon poignard une nouvelle fois, et tranchai ses tendons d'Achille. Il faillit hurler, mais mon maître le frappa. Notre prisonnier respirait bruyamment. Il souffrait, et cela se voyait. Il avait cependant une grande force mentale, puisqu'il n'était toujours pas prêt à nous dire la vérité. Jiraiya m'envoya donc chercher un poison virulent, qui provoquait une grande souffrance, mais qui ne tuait pas, car il se versait sur les plais. Il brûlait comme de l'acide. Il servait spécifiquement aux interrogatoires. J'attrapai la fiole, et en versai directement sur une de ses cuisses. La bouche de notre prisonnier s'ouvrit sur un hurlement muet, mais il resta silencieux. Même quand toutes ses plaies furent aspergées, il ne dit rien.

_ Hinata, son œil.

Je pris mon couteau, et m'approchai de lui. Cette fois-ci, il avait peur. Il tremblait, et cela se voyait. Je m'assis sur ses cuisses en souriant, et jouai avec mon arme avant de la placer sous son œil. Puis je commençai, lentement, à l'enfoncer. Arracher un œil à ce type aurait été atroce tant c'est répugnant, mais, si je n'avais pas eu le choix, je l'aurais fait. Heureusement pour moi, il parla.

_ Arrêtez ! J-Je travaille pour le Royaume des Tourbillons un an et demi ! Je les ai informés de l'arrivée des héritiers ! I-Ils prévoient de les attaquer pour les tuer lors du Sommet des Kage !

_ Ben voilà ! Dit Jiraiya en lui tapotant l'épaule. Était-ce si compliqué ? Inutile de souffrir autant pour un Royaume qui n'est pas le tien.

_ J-Je suis libre alors ? Hein ? V-Vous me laissez partir ?

_ La peine pour les traîtres et tous ceux connaissant l'identité des Assassins Royaux est la mort, asséna mon maître. Hinata.

L'homme blêmit et commença à supplia. Il proposa de travailler pour nous, de devenir notre esclave, même. N'avait-il donc aucune fierté ou honneur ? Où était passé sa loyauté au Royaume des Tourbillons, la force qui l'avait retenu d'avouer durant la torture ? Les hommes sont des créatures faibles, me dis-je. Puis, froidement, je lui tranchai la gorge. Son sang gargouilla dans sa bouche, puis il mourut.

_ Bien, me complimenta mon maître. La plupart des apprentis ont peur de tuer au début, et sont répugnés par la torture. Mais tu as su faire peur de calme et de froideur. Tu as réussi à mettre de la distance en toi et cet homme. Torturer n'est pas agréable, même pour moi. J'y suis habitué, et je n'ai pas de remords à le faire, mais je n'aime pas ça.

_ Merci, Maître. Je n'ai pas aimé lui faire du mal, mais c'était nécessaire. Et puis, j'aime me rendre utile, à ma manière. Je savais pourquoi je m'engageais quand vous m'avez acceptée comme apprentie.

_ Tant mieux. Va te laver, je vais nous débarrasser du corps.

* * *

Ainsi s'acheva ma première mission. Le lendemain, nous nous rendîmes dans la salle du trône de l'Hokage. Il était avec les héritiers, et demander à ces derniers ce qu'il pensait de telle ou telle situation, afin d'évaluer leur réactivité à des situations de crises. Comme mon maître entrait, tout le monde se leva – sauf l'Hokage – et les héritiers s'inclinèrent à notre passage. Je fis de même, mais mon professeur ne leur accorda qu'un hochement de tête. Il s'inclina et s'approcha de lui. Alors qu'il lui chuchotait quelques paroles à l'oreille, les héritiers s'approchèrent de moi.

_ Demoiselle Hinata, vous êtes ravissante, me complimenta Neiji. Comment vous portez-vous ?

_ Fort bien, merci, Seigneur Neiji. Comment vous portez-vous tous ?

_ Nous allons bien, merci, intervint Itachi. Puis-je savoir de quoi vous désiriez vous entretenir avec l'Hokage ou bien est-ce trop intrusif ?

_ Cela est un secret entre le conseiller et l'Hokage, Seigneur Itachi. Vous le saurez si vous devenez Hokage mais je ne puis me prononcer sur cela, monseigneur.

Itachi allait répondre, mais mon « père » arriva, et m'annonça que nous pouvions partir. Il avait fait son rapport à l'Hokage, qui lui avait confié des parchemins. Quand nous fûmes rentrés dans nos appartements, il posa les rouleaux sur la table, et me fit signe de m'approcher. Je m'installai en face de lui, silencieuse, et attendis qu'il prenne la parole. Il soupira, et croisa les bras.

_ Hinata, nous allons devoir étudier un peu de géopolitique. Je pensais avoir encore un peu de temps, et finir de t'enseigner l'art du combat, mais au vu de la mission qui nous attend, je n'ai pas le choix. Hinata, as-tu déjà entendu parlé du Royaume du Son ?

Je secouai négativement la tête. Mon maître m'expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un petit royaume frontalier avec le nôtre. C'était un pays de nature pacifique, qui exportait principalement des instruments de musique et des meubles, et ne disposant pas d'une armée importante. Si un pays décidait d'envoyer le Royaume du Son, ce dernier se ferait écraser. Du moins, c'est ce que nous pensions jusqu'à ce qu'un de nos espions nous rapporte des rouleaux inquiétants. Orochimaru avait pris le pouvoir là-bas. Il était originaire du Royaume du Feu, et était un apprenti Assassin Royal avec mon maître. J'ignorai alors qu'il pouvait y avoir deux apprentis en même temps, mais mon maître m'expliqua qu'Orochimaru et lui avait tous les deux été repérés par leur maître, qui s'était donc attelé à la dure tâche de les former tous les deux. Les entraînements avaient été prometteurs, mais, à l'âge de vingt ans, Orochimaru trahit le Royaume du Feu et tua son maître avant de s'exiler. Jiraiya fut envoyé à sa poursuite, mais ne réussit pas à le retrouver. L'Hokage ordonna à mon maître d'arrêter les recherches, et de se concentrer sur son travail d'Assassin. Or, maintenant qu'Orochimaru avait refait surface, il fallait l'éliminer. Cependant, nous ignorions si le Royaume du Son avait un Assassin Royal, en plus de notre cible.

_ Notre mission ne consiste pas simplement à éliminer Orochimaru. Elle consiste également à graver une leçon dans la mémoire du Royaume du Son. Orochimaru était un criminel recherché internationalement. Ils auraient dû nous le remettre, ou au moins nous prévenir de sa présence. Nous devons détruire l'armée du Royaume du Son. Ne t'en fais pas, nous ne serons pas seul. Durant son exil, Orochimaru a causé du tort au Royaume du Vent, nos voisins. Nous ignorons comment il est ensuite parvenu au Royaume du Son, étant donné qu'il a dû traversé soit le Royaume du Feu, ou bien le contourner en passer par trois royaumes différents. Mais Orochimaru est très doué, c'est possible qu'il ait réussi un tel exploit. Enfin. Comme il a causé du tort au Royaume du Vent, qui sont nos alliés séculaires, ces derniers ont demandé à prendre part à la mission, pour se venger mais également pour nous prêter main forte. Nous serons donc épaulé par l'Assassin Royal du Royaume du Vent et son apprenti. Même s'ils sont nos alliés, méfie-toi. Les Assassins Royaux n'ont pas d'amis ou de proches : seulement un Kage, qu'ils servent.

Je hochai la tête, bien qu'au fond de moi, je fus effrayée par l'ampleur de la mission qui nous attendait. Si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait...

 **Rebonjour ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura satisfait, et que la scène de torture ne vous a pas gêné. J'ai décidé de ne pas la rendre ultra-violente, car c'est inutile. Je vous préviendrai toujours si j'écris quelque chose de potentiellement choquant.**

 **Bon. J'imagine que tout le monde a deviné qui Hinata va rencontrer ^^ Allez, un petit effort, il est marqué dans les personnages principaux.**

 **Au revoir, à la prochaine.**


	4. Chapitre Trois : Les Assassins Royaux

**Salut tout le monde ! J'ai fini ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu ^^ il est un peu moins long que les précédents, excusez-moi. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, en tout cas. Brefouille, je réponds aux reviews, et le chapitre est à vous.  
**

 **Azuleys : bonjour ! merci beaucoup. j'espère que tu continueras à la trouver plaisante à suivre.**

 **vivi6 : bonjour ! merci beaucoup. Je développe les sentiments d'Hinata autant que je peux, mais c'est assez difficile, car je dois garder en tête que ce n'est pas une personne très sentimentale, qui ne s'étend pas dix ans sur ses sentiments ou ses états d'âmes. Et comme c'est elle qui raconte ben... voilà.**

* * *

 **Chapitre Trois : Les Assassins Royaux de Suna**

Nous devions rencontrer les Assassins Royaux de Suna sur les Terres Neutres, une chaîne de montagnes qui n'appartenaient à aucun Royaume et qui servait de lieu de rencontre pour les Kage, et les Assassins Royaux. Officiellement, mon maître et moi étions là-bas pour discuter d'un contrat de commerce avec le Royaume du Vent. Nous devions également discuter de ce contrat, mais c'était secondaire. Nous prendrions deux jours tout au plus pour en parler, celui de notre arrivée et le lendemain si nécessaire, puis nous nous rendrions au Royaume du Son, pour occire Orochimaru. Ensuite, chacun rentrerait chez soi. Étrangement, les héritiers tinrent à m'accompagner au carrosse qui devait nous amener, mon maître et moi, aux Terres Neutres. J'ignorai qu'ils me portaient tant d'affection. Naruto me fit un baise-main poli, accompagné d'un grand sourire, Sasuke me dit « Hun » en s'inclinant légèrement, et Hanabi, alors âgée de huit ans, me fit un rapide câlin, et me demanda de tout lui raconter. Je souris et lui promis que je le ferai. Ses grands yeux blanchâtres s'illuminèrent avec l'innocence des enfants de son âge, et cela réchauffa mon cœur. J'étais au départ effrayée par mon voyage, car cela serait ma première mission hors du palais, mais, soudainement, j'avais une raison de revenir : voir Hanabi sourire. C'était contre le code d'insensibilité que je m'étais imposée, mais je ne pouvais être une machine si tôt. Cependant, d'une certaine manière, mon envie de répondre à la demande d'Hanabi me donna la motivation pour accomplir ma mission. Neiji, après l'avoir gentiment réprimandée, me serra les mains fortement, et planta son regard blanc dans le mien. Il me souhaita bonne chance, et je compris le sous entendu. Je ne lui avais bien évidemment pas dit que j'allais tuer quelqu'un, mais il s'en doutait, et me souhaitait de réussir et de rentrer saine et sauve. Itachi me fit un baise-main, et me souhaita également de réussir ma première mission en tant que conseillère. Je souris poliment et le remerciai, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de déglutir. Tout dans la posture et le comportement d'Itachi indiquait qu'il se doutait de quelque chose, et qu'il en savait plus que ce qu'il ne disait. Mon maître l'écarta doucement de moi, et demanda aux héritiers de regagner le palais, sous le prétexte qu'ils avaient également encore beaucoup à apprendre. Alors que nous étions assis dans le carrosse, Jiraiya croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils, les yeux fermés.

_ Je retire ce que j'ai dit à propos d'Itachi. Ce garçon semble avoir deviné que nous ne disions pas toute la vérité. Il est vrai que ton apparition a dû semer le trouble chez quelques personnes qui aiment à réfléchir sur tout. S'il continue, l'Hokage et moi devrons avoir une discussion avec lui, déclara-t-il.

_ Maître, ne serait-ce pas dangereux d'en discuter avec lui ? Si nous ignorions ses propos et ses sous-entendus, peut-être finirait-il par croire qu'il s'est trompé, et laisserait tomber ses accusations, même s'il a raison.

_ Oui, c'est un fait. La discussion ne doit avoir lieu qu'en dernier recours. Je ne souhaite pas cela, ce garçon serait un Hokage très capable, que je serais très fier de servir. Bien que le garçon Uzumaki soit également un bon prétendant au trône.

_ Maître, s'est-il passé quelque chose chez le clan Uzumaki ? Naruto-san semble garder une certaine rancœur contre la Cour, demandai-je timidement.

J'étais surprise de ma propre audace. Habituellement, j'attendais que mon maître m'expliquât les choses et je ne posais pas de questions. Mais, pour une fois, la curiosité l'avait emportée. Jiraiya m'observa un instant, et soupira avant de m'expliquer que le mari de Kushina, Minato Namikaze, avait failli être nommé Hokage, mais il avait exécuté pour tentative de meurtre sur sa propre femme, Kushina. Je fus grandement surprise. Il avait tenté de la tuer car elle avait une affaire avec un Kitsune à forme humaine, nommé Kurama. Mais Kurama avait sauvé sa maîtresse de justesse, et le chef du clan Namikaze avait été arrêté. Kushina était retourné auprès de son clan d'origine, les Uzumaki. Elle fût accueillie à bras ouvert, et tout le monde la défendit, alors que les lois exigeait qu'elle soit punie pour son infidélité. Mais on s'était rendue compte qu'elle était enceinte de l'esprit. Craignant la colère du Kitsune si l'on punissait sa femme et son enfant, on les avait laissés libres et exempts de toute punition, mais l'esprit devait quitter à jamais les abords de Konoha, et ne plus jamais s'approcher des hommes. C'était là qu'était née la colère de Naruto. Furieux car il ne pourrait jamais rencontrer son père, il n'aimait pas la Cour, ou l'Hokage, qui avait banni Kurama. J'étais extrêmement surprise par cette histoire. Elle ressemblait presque à un conte ou à une légende, pour moi. C'était plus qu'étonnant d'entendre pareille chose. Mon maître remarqua mon trouble et remonta sa manche, me montrant des cicatrices, causées par des griffes.

_ Ces cicatrices ont été causées par Kurama, lorsque je l'ai capturé pour l'emmener comparaître devant l'Hokage. Honnêtement, si Dame Kushina n'était pas intervenue, je ne sais pas si je m'en serais tiré à si bon compte. Ce Kitsune est redoutable, et je te souhaite de ne jamais le croiser ou, si c'est le cas, de ne jamais l'offenser.

Je hochai la tête, et nous restâmes silencieux le reste du voyage. Je repensai au regard plein de colère et de ressentiment de Naruto, le regard triste de Kushina. Elle avait perdu son mari et celui qu'elle aimait, lui n'avait jamais connu son père. J'étais également tiraillé par une question. Qu'est-ce que l'amour ? Évidemment, j'aimais mon maître, l'Hokage, les héritiers et le Royaume, mais ce n'était pas de l'amour pur, le sentiment que l'on éprouve pour la personne que notre cœur a choisi, qui nous fait tourner la tête et faire des choses irréfléchies. Si je fus très tentée de poser la question à mon maître, je m'abstins. À quoi cela me servirait-il de savoir ce qu'est l'amour, alors que je n'avais pas le droit d'aimer ? Je secouai la tête. C'était stupide, et je devais mettre de côté les questions qu'une adolescente de treize ans se pose habituellement. Je devais garder à l'esprit que je n'étais pas une adolescente de treize ans habituelle. J'étais l'Apprentie de l'Assassin Royale de Konoha, pas une simple fille de noble qui a tout le temps de réfléchir à toutes ces sottises ! Je me morigénai intérieurement, et décidai de concentrer mon attention sur la mission qui m'attendait. J'essayai également d'imaginer l'apparence des assassins de Suna. Étaient-ils bronzés ? Grands ? Petits ? Quel âge avait l'Apprenti ? Pouvais-je entamer une relation cordiale avec lui ou étions-nous condamnés à nous haïr ? J'espérai que non. Je désirai la paix et mon maître m'avait prévenue sur la férocité des Assassins de Suna. Ils avaient toujours été eu la réputation d'être des tueurs sadiques et cruels, bien pire que nous. Je déglutis légèrement. Devoir affronter pareil adversaire était loin d'être alléchant. Je secouai à nouveau la tête. Le Royaume du Vent était notre allié. Quel intérêt aurait-il à nous déclarer la guerre, après des siècles de coopération pacifique et bénéfique pour nos deux Royaumes ? Peut-être étais-je encore trop encline à faire confiance aux autres, mais je ne voulais pas croire que nos alliés nous trahirait alors qu'Orochimaru était un ennemi commun.

* * *

Nous arrivâmes au point de rendez-vous après cinq heures de voyage. J'avais dormi durant une certaine partie, mais cela avait tout de même paru long. Lorsque je pus enfin descendre, je mourrais d'envie de sauter partout pour me dégourdir les jambes. Mais, évidemment, je me devais d'être une jeune dame respectable. Nous avions rendez-vous dans une auberge dirigée par les rares habitants des Terres Neutres. Ils ne prenaient jamais part au moindre conflit mais, en échange de la protection des grandes puissances, accueillaient tous les Sommets de Kage et toutes les rencontres entre conseillers. Ils n'étaient évidemment pas au courant de notre véritable identité mais, même si c'était le cas, ils n'en n'auraient rien à faire, car les affaires entre les grandes puissances ne les intéressent pas. C'est ainsi que nous fûmes accueillis par une vieille femme aux cheveux longs et argentés, et aux yeux bleus, pétillant de vie. Elle portait une tenue simple, mais chaude. Il faisait froid, ici, et elle nous indiqua la salle qu'elle nous avait préparé, et où les Assassins de Suna nous attendait.

_ Ils sont arrivés il y a quelques minutes, nous indiqua-t-elle. Vous êtes parfaitement bien coordonné ! Voulez-vous que je vous prépare des repas chauds ? Le voyage a dû être long et fatigant. Regarde-toi ! Ajouta-t-elle en me désignant. Tu es toute mince ! Il faut manger à ton âge. Ah là, là ! Vous les traitez bien mal, les enfants, dans les grands Royaumes. Le petit de Suna est tout maigrichon, lui aussi. Ne vous en faîtes pas ! Je vais vous remplir l'estomac, vous allez voir !

Et elle disparut dans sa cuisine après m'avoir serré dans ses bras. J'étais bouche-bée devant tant d'affection envers une inconnue comme moi, et l'Apprenti de Suna. Je ne savais absolument pas comment réagir à un comportement spontané et bon. J'étais habitué au monde faux et calculateur de la Cour et des Assassins. Je suivis mon maître jusqu'à la salle indiquée en silence, toujours perdu dans mes pensées. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où j'entrai dans la pièce que je retrouvai ma contenance. Je venais de voir l'Assassin et son Apprenti. L'Assassin était un homme grand, mais toujours plus petit que mon maître, doté d'yeux noirs perçants, qui n'inspirent pas confiance. Son visage était dur, et sa peau mat. Il portait des vêtements nobles, et était assis à la grande table en bois, qui trônait au centre de la table. Assis à ses côtés se tenait son Apprenti, un garçon d'environ mon âge, aux cheveux de sang et aux yeux de glace, sur un visage de la couleur de la neige. Tout en lui évoquait la violence et la froideur de notre monde. Son regard terrifierait n'importe quel civil mais je connaissais ce monde. Il ne pouvait pas m'effrayer, si bien que j'en profitai pour détourner le regard et observer la pièce autour de moi. Les murs étaient, comme le bâtiment, faits de pierres froides. Les fenêtres étaient immenses, et la lumière naturelle seule suffisait à éclairer la salle. Une cheminée, placée face au fenêtre, chauffait la salle et le bruit des flammes étaient le seul son que je pouvais entendre. À notre vue, les deux hommes se levèrent et vinrent à notre rencontre. C'est alors que je remarquai que l'Apprenti portait une grosse gourde dans son dos. Je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant à quoi cela pouvait bien servir, puis décidai de ne pas poser la question. Je le verrais sûrement en temps et en heure. Mon maître serra la main de l'autre Assassin, et le garçon s'inclina devant lui. J'en fis de même devant son maître, et l'Apprenti me fit un baise-main. Contrairement à celui de Neiji, il était froid et dénué de bonnes intentions.

_ Baki-san, je te présente Hinata, mon Apprentie.

_ Jiraiya-sama, ravi de vous revoir. Lui, c'est Gaara, mon Apprenti depuis qu'il a six ans. Ça fait sept ans que je l'éduque. Et vous ?

_ Il en est de même pour Hinata.

Gaara me dévisagea longuement, puis reporta son attention sur Jiraiya quand il posa une main sur mon épaule. J'étais assez étonné du comportement de Baki envers mon maître. Il semblait le respecter comme on respecte un professeur ou un supérieur hiérarchique, alors que, légalement parlant, tout deux avaient la même position. Cependant, la réponse apparut aussitôt. Mon maître avait presque soixante ans, un âge record pour un Assassin Royal. Il n'était donc pas étonnant que Baki le respecte grandement. Je me grondai intérieurement pour cette interrogation stupide, et reportai mon attention sur les deux Assassins.

_ Baki-san, Gaara, j'espère pouvoir compter sur votre discrétion. Hinata, annule ta transformation. Tu ne ferais que te fatiguer inutilement.

J'obéis, et révélai mes yeux. Gaara écarquilla les yeux durant un court instant, puis retrouva son masque d'impassibilité. Cependant, il resserra ses bras, déjà croisés. Baki éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

_ Une bâtarde Hyuga ! Voilà une apprentie de premier choix, Jiraiya-sama ! Mais Gaara est également un bon Apprenti, dont je suis très fier.

Aussitôt, mon maître renchérit, et j'eus l'impression d'assister à un concours d'Apprentis entre les deux Assassins. Je soupirai, et partis m'asseoir, suivie par Gaara. Il s'assit à mes côtés, et je me tournai vers lui, un sourire amusée aux lèvres.

_ Je crois qu'ils jouent à « mon Apprenti est plus fort que ton Apprenti », chuchotai-je.

Il resta silencieux environ dix secondes, puis parla pour la première fois que j'étais entrée dans la pièce. Il avait une voix basse et dénuée de sentiment, mais, bizarrement, je me trouvai immédiatement charmée par cette voix. Elle était fort agréable à écouter.

_ Mon maître est un expert du combat au corps à corps.

Je restai interdite. Alors, il voulait me défier à ce petit jeu ? Il était vraiment la dernière personne que je voyais agir comme cela. Mais je mis mes interrogations quant à son comportement de côté et répondis à son défi, amusée.

_ Maître Jiraiya est un maître des poisons, il en a créé trois létaux.

_ Maître Baki a réussi à vaincre dix rebelles alors qu'il était seul contre eux.

_ Maître Jiraiya détient le record de longévité des Assassins Royaux.

Alors qu'il allait renchérir, nos maîtres arrivèrent et s'installèrent face à nous. Chacun sortit un rouleau, et l'ouvrit devant nous. Ils se raclèrent la gorge, et Jiraiya commença à énoncer les propositions de Konoha. Mon Royaume proposait de commencer de la soie au Royaume du Vent, qui ne pouvait en produire, à cause du climat. Les ouvriers ne pourraient survivre dans les ateliers. La chaleur de ces derniers additionnée à la température naturellement élevée de ce Royaume rendait impossible le travail dans de tels ateliers. C'était très avantageux pour les deux Royaumes, et Baki et Jiraiya commencèrent à discuter du prix. Gaara et moi étions penchés sur la table, chacun réfléchissant à une idée. Il me jeta un coup d'œil, et chuchota « mille deux cents pièces le mètre carré de soie ». J'écarquillai les yeux. C'était le prix de deux mètres carrés de coton ! C'était ridiculement peu cher pour de la soie tissée à la main !

_ Deux mille deux cents pièces, rétorquai-je.

Nous nous défiâmes du regard, puis reportâmes notre attention sur le débat. Finalement, le prix fût fixé à deux mille pièces le mètre carré. Je retins un petit cri de victoire et un sourire moqueur à l'adresse de mon homologue du Royaume du Vent. Je me contentai d'un hochement de tête, et il fit de même. Cependant, j'avais remporté cette bataille, et j'étais plutôt fière de moi. Après cette première discussion de commerce, il fût décidé d'aller dîner et de se reposer. Nous quittâmes donc la pièce les uns à la suite des autres, et nous descendîmes dans la salle de réception de l'auberge. C'était une grande pièce, au sol de pierre. Des poutres soutenaient l'étage où se situaient les chambres et la salle de réunion. Les quelques voyageurs présents étaient assis à de longues tables, pouvant accueillir facilement une vingtaine de personne chacune. Un feu crépitait dans une cheminée, et projetait des lueurs rouges sur les pierres de l'âtre. Des enfants d'une dizaine d'années tout au plus courrait dans la pièce, s'amusant à quelque jeu où le but était d'attraper les autres. Je suivis leur course des yeux, jusqu'à ce que mon maître m'appelât, et me fit signe de les rejoindre à une table, près du feu. Je m'y rendis rapidement et m'assis face à Jiraiya, à la gauche de Gaara. J'avais réactivé ma transformation, et Baki en profita pour complimenter mon endurance.

_ Maintenir une transformation, même aussi simple, durant toute une journée est remarquable pour une enfant de votre âge, déclara-t-il. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de monde pouvant se vanter d'une telle prouesse. Depuis combien de temps pouvez-vous réaliser pareil sort ?

_ Depuis mes sept ans, monseigneur. Je dois cacher mes yeux de la Cour, et pour ce faire, je n'ai pas d'autre solution, répondis-je humblement.

_ Et bien ! Je dois reconnaître que j'aurais été incapable d'une pareille chose ! Ceci dit, mieux vaut ne pas nous attarder sur nos capacités ici, alors que tant d'oreilles indiscrètes sont prêtes à nous écouter, ajouta-t-il.

Je hochai la tête, et la vieille dame qui nous avait accueilli précédemment s'approcha de notre table, et s'adressa à nous de sa voix profondément bonne et sincère.

_ Alors, mademoiselle, messeigneurs, que désirez-vous dîner ? Nous avons du ragoût, de la soupe de légumes ou de pain, des assiettes de viandes, nommez-moi votre vœu, et je l'exaucerai ! Sourit-elle.

Nous commandâmes et, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la vieille aubergiste revint avec nos plats. J'eus un ragoût délicieux, bien meilleur que ceux que j'avais eu lorsque j'étais enfant. Je ne me souviens pas de ce que ma mère cuisinait, mais je sais que c'était de la bonne nourriture, si bien que je fus étonnée qu'une simple auberge dans les Terres Neutres puissent surpasser la cuisine de ma mère. En réalité, peut être que ma mère ne cuisinait pas très bien, mais les enfants ont toujours tendance à considérer que leurs parents sont parfaits, et absolument extraordinaires. Alors que nous mangions, nous décidâmes de répartir les chambres en fonction de nos rangs. Baki et Jiraiya ayant encore des détails à peaufiner en vu de la mission à venir, ils auraient une chambre pour eux deux, tandis que je partagerai la mienne avec Gaara. Nous obéîmes sans poser de question, et l'aubergiste nous guida, après le dîner, jusqu'à nos chambres. Je posai ma petite valise sur le lit double de la chambre, et l'ouvrit, à la recherche de ma robe de nuit. Gaara sembla hésiter à détacher sa gourde, mais finit par la déposer au pied du lit. Notre chambre était composée de deux pièces. Une pièce principale, où trônait un lit deux places, collé à un mur. À côté de la fenêtre, à gauche du lit lorsqu'on est face à celui-ci, se tenait une table, deux chaises et une cheminée. En face, il y avait une commode vide. À la droite du lit se trouvait l'autre pièce, la salle d'eau. Celle-ci comportait une baignoire, une fontaine à eau que l'on pouvait faire chauffer au dessus du feu dans la salle principale, un guéridon et un petit étendoir, comportant trois serviettes.

_ Je vais utiliser la salle d'eau. Ne vous avisez pas de rentrer, je vous crèverais les yeux, menaçai-je, mis sérieuse mi amusée.

Il ne releva que le côté amusé, et hocha la tête, sortant lui aussi ses affaires. Une fois dans la salle d'eau, je pus enfin me débarrasser de ma robe de noble. Je retirai le corset qui compressait ma poitrine naissante avec un soupir d'extase. Si l'on me demandait un jour d'inventer un nouvel outil de torture, ce serait sans aucun doute basé sur les corsets. Je me glissai dans l'eau tout juste chaude, et me lavai minutieusement. J'étais couverte de poussière, de copeaux de bois, de saletés en tout genre. Quand j'eus terminé, j'enfilai ma longue robe blanche qui me servait pour dormir et quittai paisiblement la salle d'eau. Aussitôt, un couteau vola vers moi. Je le rattrapai au vol et le relançai sur mon agresseur. Je devins immédiatement la tueuse que j'étais censée être et mon Byakugan s'activa. Je me dis en position, et remarquai que mon attaquant n'était autre que Gaara. Le couteau s'était fiché dans du sable, qui avait jailli de la gourde pour le protéger.

_ Puis-je savoir ce que cela signifie ? M'écriai-je, furieuse.

_ Je voulais simplement tester vos réflexes, Hinata-san, se défendit-il. Je n'ai pas visé de point vital. Et si vous aviez été touchée, vous auriez faite une bien piètre Assassin. Le Byakugan est quelque chose de splendide par ailleurs.

_ Tester mes réflexes ? Répétai-je en désactivant mon Byakugan. Mais vous vous fichez de moi, ma parole ! Vous mériteriez une bonne correction ! Je devrais vous briser les os un à un pour avoir osé pareille chose !

_ Ah, ne réagissez pas comme ça. Je vous présente mes excuses, je ne voulais pas vous énerver à ce point.

Je roulai des yeux, agacée et posai mes habits sur une chaise. Je posai ma valise au pied du lit, et sortis mon poignard. Je le plaçai son mon oreiller, et m'installai dans le lit. Gaara retira sa tunique et ses chaussures et vint s'allonger à côté de moi. Il allait éteindre la lampe à huile quand je lui demandai comment cela se faisait que le sable l'eût protégé aussi vite. Je ne l'avais pas vu exécuter le moindre mantra.

_ Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de Shukaku ? C'est un esprit tanuki, qui a la fâcheuse tendance de tout détruire. Alors, on l'a scellé. Cela a coûté la vie au maître de mon professeur. Ils l'ont scellé dans mon corps. On a essayé de me donner une vie normale, mais le démon désire se libérer, et ils n'ont eu d'autre choix que de me confier à mon maître. Ainsi, il me surveille et m'apprend à le contrôler. Un des avantages d'avoir Shukaku scellé dans mon corps est ce sable. Je le contrôle, et il me protège automatiquement de toute attaque physique. Je n'ai jamais été frappé, c'est une défense parfaite. Je compte sur votre discrétion. Je ne dirai rien sur vos yeux, alors ne dîtes rien sur mon démon, répondit-il d'une voix monotone.

J'étais extrêmement surprise. Je me tournai vers lui, et sondai son regard glacial, à la recherche de la moindre trace de mensonge. J'étais assez douée pour lire les gens – et le suis toujours – si bien que je fus encore plus étonnée en ne trouvant dans son regard qu'une sincérité polie. Je lui avais confié un secret, il m'en avait confié un en retour. C'était une sorte de promesse tacite, un échange. Je souris donc poliment et lui tendis mon petit doigt, pour sceller notre promesse silencieuse. Je ne savais pas d'où cette envie venait, mais Gaara accrocha son petit doigt au mien, probablement pour me faire plaisir. Je souris encore plus, puis fermai les yeux, et m'endormis rapidement, bercé par le silence de la pièce.

 **Coucou tout le monde ! Dîtes-moi ce que vous pensez de mon Gaara, s'il vous plaît ^^ j'ai beaucoup hésité à le rendre "joueur", mais je me suis dit "Merde, y en a marre des Gaara ultra sérieux qui rigolent jamais". Alors, j'ai fait un Gaara plus détendu. Pour un assassin royal, évidemment. Mais ne vous en faîtes, c'est quand même pas un tendre, c'est toujours un tueur de sang froid.**


	5. Chapitre Quatre : le Royaume du Son

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'ai longuement hésité sur la manière dont il devait se dérouler, alors j'espère qu'il vous conviendra quand même. N'hésitez à pas me laissez des commentaires pour que je m'améliore, que ce soit pour la narration, le récit ou l'orthographe, ça aide toujours, et j'essaie toujours de prendre en compte les avis qu'on me laisse. Mais avant de vous laisser le chapitre, je réponds à vos reviews qui, comme toujours, me font plaisir.**

 **Vivi6 : Salut ! Je suis contente que tu aimes « mon » Gaara. Mais il ne faut pas l'oublier – et je crois que ce chapitre le montre bien – Gaara est un tueur de sang froid assez… cruel je dirai. Disons que c'est un adepte de l'humour noir. Même si ce n'est pas trop montré ici. En espérant que le chapitre te plaise. A la prochaine !**

 **Djadja : Hey ! Je ne poste des chapitres régulièrement donc l'histoire ne devrait pas être trop compliqué à suivre, je pense ^^ En effet, tu verras prochainement notre chère héroïne grandir. Quant à son identité… je ne dirai rien ! Bisous !**

 **Andreatallez : En réalité, « Moon » est le pseudo d'Hinata, celui qu'elle utilise en public. Je trouve que « Hinata » sonne assez Hyuga (Hiashi, Hanabi, je trouve qu'il y a des similitudes entre les noms. Pis Lady Moon ça sonne bien je trouve ^^). Pour les fautes, je fais mon possible. J'ai un syndrome, celui de la personne qui se relit mal, qui fait que je ne vois les fautes qu'une fois le chapitre posté. Parce que sinon, c'est pas drôle =)))))))))))) *totalement zen*.**

 **Mariam27 : Bonjour, je te remercie de ton compliment, et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Cependant, est-ce que tu pourrais éviter le langage sms s'il te plait ? Je fais des efforts pour écrire en français convenable et, malgré mes fautes, cela reste correct. De ce fait, j'apprécierai que tu en fasses de même. En espérant que tu ne seras pas froissée par mes propos.**

Chapitre Trois : le Royaume du Son.

Nous arrivâmes au Royaume du Son après six jours de voyage, durant lesquels nous nous préparâmes à exécuter Orochimaru. Il fut décidé que seul Baki et Jiraiya l'affronteraient, tandis que Gaara et moi devrions occire ses subordonnés puis visiter l'Otokage, le seigneur du Royaume du Son, afin de lui expliquer les termes des Royaumes du Vent et du Feu. Le marché était simple : nous laisserions l'Otokage en vie et son Royaume en paix s'il coopérait et acceptait de démanteler son armée, ne gardant qu'une armée défensive, sans capacité offensive. S'il refusait, le Royaume du Son serait détruit, sa population réduite en esclavage, et les résistants massacrés. Cela me faisait légèrement sourire. En réalité, nous lui laissions un choix fort simple : vivre ou mourir. Durant toutes les explications et mis en gardes de nos maîtres, Gaara et moi restâmes parfaitement stoïques et silencieux, écoutant attentivement leur parole. De ce fait, lorsque nous atteignîmes Oto, la capitale du Royaume du Son, nous étions prêts, et sachions tous parfaitement ce que nous devions faire.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant une auberge. En descendant du carrosse, je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Oto. C'était une ville médiévale, entourée de hautes murailles de pierres. Le pont-levis était le seul moyen d'accéder à la porte principale, d'après mon maître, bien que je ne le vis pas de mes propres yeux. De la fumée montait dans le ciel sanglant, et des bruits de discussions, de cris, de charrettes qu'on traîne dans la boue, la rejoignaient, créant une cacophonie discordante, ressemblant aux cris d'un peuple que l'on massacre. Je grimaçai, et secouai légèrement la tête, chassant cette comparaison morbide de mon esprit. Je devais me concentrer j'étais l'Apprentie de l'Assassin Royal. Nous ordonnâmes au cochet de repartir, et pénétrâmes dans l'auberge. Nous fûmes accueillis par un homme bedonnant, qui fronça les sourcils devant nos nobles tenues. Mon maître lui tendit une lourde bourse d'or et demanda deux chambres pour la nuit. Nous devions agir le soir même : la rumeur racontant que quatre nobles séjournaient à Oto atteindrait rapidement les oreilles de notre cible, et nous le savions assez intelligent pour savoir qui nous étions. L'aubergiste sembla comprendre que nous achetions également son silence, et il ordonna à une fille maigre et pâlichonne de nous guider. Elle attrapa deux clés et nous fit signe de la suivre. Elle me jeta un bref coup d'œil empreint de jalousie et de colère, mais n'osa pas défier mon regard plus d'un instant. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir de l'empathie pour elle. Après tout, si je n'étais pas devenue l'Apprentie de Jiraiya, j'aurais passé ma vie à la ferme, illettrée et analphabète, condamnée à travailler tous les jours dans la boue et sous la pluie pour un repas maigre et insuffisant, sous le joug d'un mari. Or, ici, je ne dépendais pas d'un homme, et j'en avais fait ma fierté : malgré mon sexe, je pouvais me hisser aussi haut que n'importe quel autre Assassin Royal. Mais revenons à notre récit, il semblerait que je m'égare à nouveau. Nous nous reposâmes tout l'après-midi et, après un dîner correct mais nourrissant, nous montâmes nous préparer. J'enfilai rapidement ma tenue d'Assassin, composée d'une chemise blanche, d'un corset noir et d'un pantalon et de bottes noirs, et d'une longue cape. Des bracelets en cuir cachaient des lames rétractables enduites de poisons, des couteaux à lancer étaient attachés à mon corset, et une dague ainsi que quelques bouteilles de poisons en tout genre étaient attachés à ma taille.

Une fois prêts, nous quittâmes l'auberge en secret, et nous dirigeâmes vers le palais silencieusement. Nous étions quatre silhouettes encapuchonnées, marchant rapidement dans les rues pavées, sillonnant les ruelles sombres et malfamées d'Oto. Je fus dégoûtée à la vue de prostituées satisfaisant leurs clients en pleine rue, à la vue de tous. Je secouai la tête et accélérai le pas, pressée d'atteindre le palais. Nous l'atteignîmes après une dizaine de minutes de marche. Mon maître et Baki sortirent des _senbons_ – de longues aiguilles – enduites de somnifères et les lancèrent sur les gardes. Les hommes tombèrent au sol en poussant de petits cris d'étonnement et de douleur. Une fois cela fait, nous montâmes le long du mur et entrâmes dans le palais d'un bond.

_ Hinata, localise Orochimaru.

Je fermai les yeux, formai un mantra avec mes mains et rouvris mes paupières en invoquant le pouvoir de mes yeux. Je n'avais pas mis en place ma transformation, car il me fallait économiser tout le chakra disponible, et il était hors de question d'en consommer pour une chose aussi futile qu'une transformation alors que tous ceux qui allait mon regard ce soir-là était condamné à périr.

_ Byakugan !

Je sentis les veines entourant mes yeux se gonfler, et ma vue devint parfaite. Je sondais rapidement les environs, cherchant la personne possédant le plus de chakra. Il fut facile à trouver. Il était dans ce qui semblait être la salle du trône, entouré par les deux seules autres personnes possédant du chakra. En réalité, tout le monde possède du chakra, il s'agit de l'énergie vitale. Mais très peu de gens, environ une personne sur mille sait l'utiliser. Bien entendu, les clans guerriers sont différents. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers la salle du trône, pressés d'en finir. Le palais était presque vide. Seul une dizaine de personne y séjournaient, si l'on excluait nos cibles et les soldats. Les gardes que nous avions croisés ou vus étaient soit morts, soit endormis par nos senbons empoisonnés. De ce fait, ils n'étaient pas un obstacle. Quant aux autres habitants, ils étaient de l'autre côté du palais. Ils ne constituaient donc pas un danger. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon maître, et le vis déglutir. Je fronçai les sourcils. Il avait été élevé par Orochimaru, cela ne pouvait être aisé que de l'affronter. Une fois devant la porte, mon maître l'ouvrit d'un grand coup de pied, envoyant le battant de bois voler contre le mur. Je fus surprise de cette action, et me tournai vers mon maître. Il serrait les mâchoires, et je compris qu'il avait ici libéré ses émotions, et était maintenant prêt à affronter notre adversaire. Nous retirâmes nos capuchons, et entrâmes rapidement dans la pièce, pour faire face à trois hommes. Je repérai rapidement Orochimaru et déglutis en sentant son chakra. Il était aussi puissant que mon maître ! C'était un homme à la peau de porcelaine et aux cheveux longs et noirs, vêtu à la manière des assassins royaux. Il était entouré par un jeune homme portant des lunettes aux cheveux gris, et un autre, à peine plus âgé, aux cheveux blancs, torse nu. J'étudiai rapidement leur puissance. Celui aux cheveux gris n'avait pas une très grande réserve de chakra, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il le magnait très bien. L'autre en avait beaucoup plus, presque autant que Baki. J'observai rapidement mon environnement, afin d'y être à l'aise. La salle du trône était construite en longueur, nos adversaires se trouvant au niveau du fauteuil royal, à environ une dizaine de mètres de nous. Un long tapis rouge vif brodé d'or partait de nos pieds, et allait droit jusqu'au pied du trône sur lequel Orochimaru s'était orgueilleusement installé. Les murs autour de nous étaient faits d'une pierre blanche, qui semblait doré, car éclairée par des torches aux flammes dansantes. Ce furent les paroles d'Orochimaru qui me ramenèrent à la réalité.

_ Jiraiya, mon vieil ami, ronronna Orochimaru. Je vous attendais. Je savais bien que vous me retrouveriez tôt ou tard. Voilà une bien belle apprentie. Une Hyuga, voilà qui est charmant. Je la dissèquerais bien ! Je vois que tu as amené d'autres alliés. Les Assassins Royaux du Royaume du Vent.

_ Tu devras me tuer avant de toucher à mon Apprentie, Orochimaru ! répondit mon maître. Baki et moi serons tes adversaires.

_ En effet, affronter des enfants n'a aucun intérêt. Kabuto, je veux l'enfant Hyuga en vie. Ce corps est fort intéressant. Kimimaro. Tu peux tuer l'enfant du Royaume du Vent.

_ A vos ordres, Seigneur Orochimaru, répondirent les deux hommes en s'élançant vers nous.

C'est ainsi que s'engagea mon premier véritable duel à mort. Kabuto, mon adversaire, était fin et rapide. Son contrôle de chakra était très impressionnant, car il était capable de créer ce que l'on appelle des « lames de chakra », c'est-à-dire que du chakra pur luisait autour de sa main, créant ainsi une lame capable de tout trancher. C'était un dérivé du ninjutsu médical, la spécialité du clan Senju. Ce type de ninjutsu permet de guérir les blessures, y compris les plus graves. Les deux plus grands maîtres sont le premier Hokage, et Tsunade Senju, l'actuelle chef de son clan. Pour ma part, malgré ma maîtrise du chakra, j'étais à l'époque tout juste capable de soigner une simple plaie peu profonde. Aujourd'hui, je pourrais vous guérir d'une blessure mortelle. Mais intéressons-nous au combat, voulez-vous ? Je fis quelques bonds en arrière, évitant les lames de mon adversaire. Je me mis en position de Juken, et fit signe à Kabuto d'approcher, un sourire narquois au visage. Si ses lames étaient redoutables, il n'en restait pas moins face à une maîtresse du Juken, l'art martial le plus dangereux qui soit. Nous échangeâmes quelques coups, jugeant les capacités de l'autre. Et force de fût de constater que j'étais bien meilleure que lui au combat au corps à corps, bien que ses lames m'aient infligé une blessure profonde à l'épaule gauche, m'arrachant une grimace de douleur. Lorsque nous nous écartâmes pour reprendre notre souffle durant une courte seconde, je pus rapidement regarder les combats de mes camarades. Gaara et Kimimaro se battaient férocement, Gaara combattant de loin grâce à son sable, et Kimimaro au corps à corps, grâce à un pouvoir héréditaire, qui lui permettait visiblement de contrôler ses os. Mon maître et Baki combattaient Orochimaru dans un combat splendide. Ils dansaient les uns autour des autres, faisaient appel aux éléments, les lames s'entrechoquaient. Un couteau lancée dans ma direction me ramena à la réalité. Je le parai avec mon poignard, et ne pus m'empêcher de moquer la tentative de Kabuto de me toucher par surprise.

_ Orochimaru ne t'a donc pas prévenu ? Le Byakugan n'a pas d'angle mort. Les attaques surprises sont inefficaces contre moi ! hurlai-je en courant vers lui.

Nos poignards s'entrechoquèrent. J'étais plus petite, ce qui était un avantage, car j'étais, de ce fait, plus rapide et plus prompte à esquiver ses attaques. Nous dansâmes l'un autour de l'autre, nos lames se cognant l'une contre l'autre dans une belle mélodie d'acier. Dans un hurlement de colère, je pus le repousser, et il recula de quelques pas. Je jetai mes armes et chargeai mes mains de chakra, tout en déployant mes lames rétractables, couvertes de poison corrosif.

_ Juken Hou ! Hakke, Sanju ni sho ! Ni shô ! Yon shô ! Hachi shô ! Juroku shô ! Sanju ni shô !

Cette technique propre aux Hyuga consiste à frapper trente-deux points de chakra, aussi appelés tanketsu. Au fur et à mesure de mes coups, les points de chakra de Kabuto se fermaient, empêchant son chakra de circuler correctement, et des entailles profondes se formaient sur son corps. De plus, ses organes internes reçurent des dégâts. Un de ses poumons était presque déchiré, et son estomac produisait à présent beaucoup trop d'acide. Il était totalement déréglé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en lui portant le coup qui l'achèverait. Je tendis ma main vers lui et expulsai du chakra, créant ainsi un puissant souffle.

_ Hakke kusho !

Il vola contre le mur derrière lui, et s'écrasa au sol en crachant du sang. Je sortis mes lames rétractables, et fonçai droit vers lui, prête à l'empaler. Il attrapa mes poignets de justesse, évitant une blessure mortelle. Avec un cri de rage, je lui assénai un coup de genou dans l'estomac. Il ouvrit la bouche pour chercher de l'air. Mon coup avait coupé sa respiration. Il me lâcha, et ses mains se portèrent sur sa gorge. Il tomba à genoux, cherchant désespérément de l'air. Je levai mon bras et lui assénai un coup de coude sur la nuque. Il s'écroula à plat ventre en toussant. Il attrapa ma cheville, mais je me dégageai d'un simple mouvement. Il respirait à peine. Je n'avais pas une seconde à perdre, il pouvait recouvrir ses forces à tout instant. Mon poison était certes douloureux, mais pas mortel. Je le retournai, sortis un couteau, et l'enfonçai droit dans son cœur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il cracha du sang. Il tourna la tête vers Orochimaru et tendit une main.

_ Sei… Gneur… Pardonnez… moi…

_ Puisse Erin pardonner tes péchés, murmurai-je en fermant ses paupières.

J'essuyai rapidement ma lame sur sa tunique et rangeai mon arme. Je me tournai vers mes compagnons, et vis Gaara être projeté contre un mur. Le sable le rattrapa et forma un coussin pour amortir sa chute, mais je vis qu'il était quand même blessé. Il se releva en grognant, et tendit son bras gauche vers Kimimaro. Accompagnant un grognement de rage, tout son sable fonça sur Kimimaro. Sa gourde se désintégra, et du sable se détacha de lui, révélant son véritable corps. Il souriait cruellement, et un rire semblable à un caquètement lui échappa alors que le sable, cette fois-ci, réussit à capturer Kimimaro.

_ Sabaku Sôsô ! cria-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe en serrant brusquement le poing avec lequel il manipulait le sable.

Le sable se resserra d'un coup, et du sang gicla, tintant d'une couleur pourpre le sable doré. Gaara se détendit, et son sable regagna sa gourde. Il semblait essoufflé. Cette technique ne semblait pas requérir beaucoup de chakra, mais son armure de sable était très gourmande en énergie, et il avait dû la maintenir durant presque toute la durée du combat. Ses yeux froids se posèrent sur mon épaule ensanglantée.

_ Cette blessure vous fait-elle mal ? questionna-t-il.

_ Ne vous en faîtes point pour cela, répondis-je en balayant son inquiétude d'un revers de la main. Je suis toujours capable d'effrayer l'Otokage.

Il hocha la tête et, sans un regard en arrière, nous nous élançâmes dans les couloirs. Cette fois-ci, mon Byakugan ne serait d'aucune utilité : l'Otokage ne maîtrisait pas son chakra, contrairement aux souverains des cinq grandes nations. Nous décidâmes donc d'interroger une servante, qui avait le malheur de se trouver sur notre chemin. Le cas échéant, nous aurions simplement ouvert chaque porte, jusqu'à tomber sur la chambre de l'Otokage. Je plaçai un couteau sous sa gorge. Elle couina mais le regard de Gaara la dissuada de toute tentative d'évasion.

_ La chambre de l'Otokage. Maintenant. Si tu nous mens, je te tuerai. Lentement.

Elle déglutit mais hocha la tête. Je la poussai devant nous, et elle obéit calmement à mes ordres, nous guidant jusqu'à la chambre de l'Otokage. J'ouvris discrètement la porte, et vis un homme dormir dans un immense lit. Il correspondait à la description que l'on m'avait faite de l'Otokage, et je souris, satisfaite. Je me tournai vers Gaara, et hochai la tête. Il attrapa la fille par les cheveux et lui trancha la gorge. Ses cris de douleur se changèrent en gargouillement, le sang coulant de sa bouche et de sa gorge. Vous vous dîtes surement que nous sommes cruels, sans cœur, des monstres. Or, cette jeune femme n'aurait probablement jamais pu tenir sa langue, et forcément révélé notre rencontre avec l'Otokage à un moment donné. Les Assassins Royaux ne laissent jamais de témoins. Et cette servante était un témoin. Le sable enveloppa rapidement le cadavre, le broyant, et nous mîmes nos capuches tandis que l'Otokage se réveillait, interdit. A notre vue, il écarquilla les yeux et recula vivement.

_ Q-Qui êtes-vous ? Sortez d'ici, ou j'appelle les gardes !

_ Nous sommes des Assassins Royaux, ronronnai-je. Les vôtres sont morts. Otokage, nous vous laissons le choix. Mourrez en nous résistant, et votre peuple sera réduit en esclavage. Les résistants seront massacrés sans distinction de sexe ou d'âge. Abdiquez, et nous n'aurons aucune raison de vous occire ou de mater votre peuple. Vous serez cependant priés de démanteler votre armée à une simple force défensive, et vous serez étroitement surveillé pour les quinze prochaines années. Les cinq grandes nations n'aiment pas quand les royaumes secondaires tentent de s'élever à une place qui n'est pas la leur. Le Royaume du Son est un pays secondaire, sans réel influence ou puissance, alors retournez à votre place.

_ Je ne vous crois pas ! Comment pourrais-je vous croire ? Vous n'êtes que deux voleurs, à mes yeux ! rétorqua-t-il.

_ Vous avez caché un criminel mondialement recherché ! Tous les souverains avaient juré de remettre Orochimaru au Royaume du Feu s'il était retrouvé ! Or, voilà que nous apprenons qu'il s'est caché chez vous ! Pire ! Vous en avez fait votre Assassin Royal ! m'écriai-je violemment. Je pourrais vous tuer en clin d'œil, mais pourtant nous vous donnons le choix.

L'Otokage, cette fois-ci, me crut. Les lames que j'avais déployées pour donner plus de force à mes propos l'avait convaincu. Il soupira et s'assit, posant sa tête entre ses mains. Il resta ainsi un instant, puis releva la tête et se tourna vers moi.

_ Très bien. J'abdique. Mais laissez mon peuple en paix. Mon armée sera démantelée dans le mois qui vient. A la prochaine lune, vous serez libres de venir l'inspecter. Est-ce que cela vous convient ?

_ Cela nous convient, répondit Gaara en souriant narquoisement. Au fait : Orochimaru et ses hommes de mains sont morts. Votre salle de trône est dégradée, j'espère que vous trouverez une bonne excuse.

Je vis l'Otokage serrer les dents, retenant une remarque acerbe. Finalement, il se détendit, et signa le contrat que je lui tendais. Il contenait tous les termes auxquelles le Royaume du Son se devait d'appliquer. Les points principaux étaient le démantèlement de son armée, et sa soumission aux cinq grandes nations. De plus, il avait, comme toutes les nations secondaires, l'interdiction de disposer d'un Assassin Royal. Il me le rendit et, alors que nous partions, sa voix résonna à nouveau.

_ L'un d'entre vous est originaire du Royaume du Feu, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai une preuve de ma bonne foi, si vous le désirez.

Je me tournai au trois quarts et plantai mon regard émeraude dans le sien, attendant qu'il continue. Il se leva, et croisa ses bras. La chandelle qui éclairait faiblement la pièce faisait danser des lueurs dorées sur ses cheveux grisonnant. Il soupira et énonça les phrases qui changèrent ma vie pourtant si bien prévue. Il insinua en moi le doute de tous, et une longue période de paranoïa, durant laquelle tout le monde me sembla être un ennemi potentiel et ce, jusqu'à la révélation finale.

_ Orochimaru m'a dit qu'il avait un espion à Konoha. J'ignore son nom, ou même son rang, mais je sais qu'il côtoie quotidiennement l'Hokage. J'ignore également quelle était la mission qu'Orochimaru lui avait confié, mais c'est grâce à lui qu'il savait que vous veniez. Voilà. C'est tout ce que je sais. Cependant, j'espère que cela vous sera utile, et constituera une preuve de ma nouvelle loyauté.

Mes yeux s'écarquillaient au fur et à mesure des révélations de l'Otokage. Je fis volte-face et m'élançai dans les couloirs. Je devais absolument prévenir mon maître ! Je courrais à toute vitesse dans les couloirs. Gaara me talonnait silencieusement, respectant mon mutisme. Je débarquai dans la salle du trône pour assister à une scène qui me figea sur place. Baki et mon maître étaient au sol. Nous nous précipitâmes auprès d'eux. Heureusement, ils n'étaient qu'assommés. Je serrai les mâchoires, et un juron m'échappa. Ce fut Gaara qui me calma.

_ Hinata-san, ne laissez pas vos émotions l'emporter. N'oubliez pas qui nous sommes.

Ces deux phrases me calmèrent aussitôt. Je respirai un grand coup, et pus enfin agir rationnellement à nouveau. Je décrochai une potion fort nauséabonde de ma ceinture, l'ouvris, et la passai sous le nez de mon maître. Il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux en se bouchant le nez. Son expression était assez comique, et je ne pus retenir un petit rire. Il s'assit et frotta son crâne. Alors que j'allais lui parler de l'espion, un flot d'insultes retentit, et nous nous tournâmes. Gaara avait réveillé son maître en le soufflant violemment, et ce dernier l'assommait d'injures, furieux. Mon homologue ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire sous cape, mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour se retenir. C'était également assez drôle, et je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer. Finalement, le sérieux revint, et je pus énoncer la situation à mon maître. Il fut ravi d'apprendre l'abdication de l'Otokage, mais furieux d'apprendre qu'il y avait un espion et que nous ne soupçonnions pas sa présence.

_ Quelqu'un qui est proche de l'Hokage, dis-tu ? Voilà qui est fort dangereux. La mort d'Orochimaru lui fera cesser toute activité suspecte, il va nous falloir redoubler de vigilance. Heureusement, même si notre ennemi était au courant de notre arrivée, il a perdu. Nous l'avons vaincu. Son corps s'est désintégré à sa mort. Cela est probablement dû au surplus de chakra qu'il avait amassé. Un corps, aussi résistant soit-il, ne peut contenir éternellement un chakra qui n'est pas le sien, une chose qu'Orochimaru avait fait. Voler du chakra est un tabou, et Erin a toujours puni ce qui franchissait la ligne. Orochimaru a appris la leçon de la mauvaise façon. Enfin ! Notre affaire ici est finie, il nous faut à présent partir. Les gardes ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller.

_ Maître, qu'avez-vous fait des corps de Kabuto et de Kimimaro ?

_ Nous les avons brûlés, intervint Baki.

Je hochai la tête et nous disparûmes dans la nuit. Lorsque nous atteignîmes l'auberge, Gaara sortit le corps réduit en morceaux de la jeune servante et jeta les lambeaux de chair sur les pavés et exécuta quelques mantras. Il souffla une puissante boule de feu, qui calcina les morceaux de corps en un instant, avant de la faire disparaître d'un claquement de doigts. Le vent balaya les cendres, et nous rentrâmes dans nos chambres respectives pour penser nos plaies et nous reposer. Lui était fort chanceux, il n'avait que quelques hématomes, dus aux chocs qu'il avait reçu lorsqu'il était frappé à travers son armure de sable. Quant à moi, j'étais couverte de griffures, d'hématomes, et une large entaille coupait mon épaule. Je me rendis immédiatement dans la salle d'eau pour me soigner. Retirer ma tenue fut une véritable torture. Des larmes de douleur embrumaient ma vision, et je devais régulièrement mordre fortement un poignard, toujours dans son fourreau bien entendu, pour ne pas hurler de douleur, tandis que le tissu se détachait de ma plaie. Il y était bien mêlé, et j'arrachai régulièrement des morceaux de chair en l'enlevant. Je finis par prendre mon courage à deux mains, et tirai la chemise d'un coup sec. Le couteau tomba au sol, et je criai de douleur en tombant à genoux, tremblante, une main sur ma blessure sanguinolente, couverte de sueur. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, révélant Gaara, dont le visage habituellement impassible trahissait une légère inquiétude. Il s'agenouilla rapidement à mon chevet, et me regarda de haut en bas, ne sachant trop comment agir.

_ Je vais aller quérir votre maître. Il sait mieux l'art du soin que vous ou moi, décida-t-il en se relevant.

Je voulus le rattraper, le supplier de ne rien dire, de ne pas aller chercher Jiraiya, mais c'était trop tard, il avait déjà quitté la pièce. Je me mis à sangloter, honteuse. Je me pensais être un véritable échec, une déception, aux yeux de mon maître. Blessée si gravement lors de ma première mission hors du palais ! Quelle honte ! Quelle horreur ! Ma fierté, mon honneur, étaient réduits à néant. Je serrai fortement ma chemise contre ma poitrine nue, attendant que mon maître vienne me disputer. Or, ce qui se passa me surprit réellement. N'étant pas habituée à l'affection et à l'amour, lorsque mon maître arriva, inquiet et me soigna en me félicitant sur ma force d'avoir continué tout en étant blessé, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent grandement. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle démonstration de bonté envers ma personne. Lorsqu'il le comprit, Jiraiya caressa mes longs cheveux d'ébènes et me sourit.

_ Hinata, tu n'as pas à être aussi dure avec toi-même certes, tu dois être exigeante, mais ne te blâme pour si peu : beaucoup seraient morts, face à Kabuto.

_ Gaara-san n'a pas été blessé, j'ai honte, murmurai-je. Je me sens faible, maître…

_ Gaara dispose d'un avantage que tu n'as pas. Cependant, n'oublie que tu as le tien. D'accord, Hinata ? me réconforta-t-il.

Je hochai la tête et souris péniblement à travers mes larmes. Jiraiya sourit à son tour, et, grâce au ninjutsu médical, referma ma blessure. Je garde aujourd'hui une cicatrice de cette plaie, qui ne disparaîtra probablement jamais. Elle est le souvenir d'une époque aujourd'hui révolue, d'un monde que j'ai aimé, aime, et aimerait toujours, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Un monde où j'étais heureuse, même s'il était baigné dans les meurtres, les trahisons, l'espionnage. Ce monde était le mien, il donnait un sens à ma vie.

 **Coucou tout le monde ! Est-ce que la petite scène où Hinata a un moment de faiblesse vous a plu ? J'ai beaucoup hésité avec une variante, dans laquelle elle cache sa blessure, et Jiraiya la découvre beaucoup plus tard et la gronde. Or, je me suis dit qu'exploiter cette blessure pour créer une scène entre Jiraiya et Hinata, entre lesquels je veux créer un lien parent-enfant. Ça servira pour une scène beaucoup plus tard, qui est en réalité une des premières que j'ai imaginée. Brefouilles, le bla-bla pénible est fini, et je vous souhaite une agréable journée !**

 **PS : le thème de Gai – que j'écoute en ce moment (vivent les playlists youtube) – me file la pêche, pas vous ?**


	6. Chapitre Cinq : L'espion de Konoha

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voici le chapitre quatre/cinq de Lady Moon ! Mon histoire prend ici un tournant décisif, mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, évidemment. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Normalement, la fin devait arriver beaucoup plus tard mais, comme je vais avoir d'autres éléments à gérer, notamment l'espion, Jiraiya, l'annonce de l'héritier/l'héritière de l'Hokage, j'ai décidé de remagner mon plan. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même et que l'événement décisif – que vous identifierez facilement en fin de chapitre – ne fera pas trop « sorti de nulle part ».**

 **Brefouille ! J'ai un petit message à vous adresser (promis, c'est bientôt fini). Mon histoire est très chère à mes yeux, car elle la première pour laquelle je m'arrache autant. De ce fait, votre avis m'intéresse beaucoup, même s'il est négatif. Toute critique est la bienvenue, positive ou négative du moment qu'elle est constructive. Évidemment, même un petit mot du style « j'ai aimé ce chapitre:) » est le bienvenu et me fait chaud au cœur. Je ne vous demande pas des pavés, évidemment, ce serait arrogant de ma part.**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce message ne vous a pas vexés. Si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse, car c'est loin d'être mon intention. Je tenais juste à exprimer mon ressenti. *pas taper***

Chapitre Quatre : L'espion de Konoha.

Lors de notre retour à Konoha, il nous fallut faire notre rapport à l'Hokage. Nous posâmes un genou sur le tapis rouge, le regard fixé sur le sol, attendant que notre seigneur nous autorisât à nous lever. Sa voix résonna, nous ordonnant de lui faire face. Nous obéîmes, et mon maître fit son rapport. Il expliqua le décès d'Orochimaru, et la soumission de l'Otokage. Il révéla également la présence d'un espion au sein de son entourage. L'Hokage avait sur son visage une expression de pure surprise, et ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il se sentait trahi. Il se leva et s'approcha de nous. Puis, d'une voix ferme, il planta son regard dans le notre.

_ En tant qu'Hokage du Royaume du Feu, moi, Hiruzen Sarutobi, vous ordonne de trouver ce traître et de l'exécuter sur place ! Vous ne montrerez aucune merci ! Allez !

Nous nous inclinâmes, jurant d'obéir aux désirs de notre Hokage. Puis nous quittâmes la salle du trône en silence et nous dirigeâmes vers nos appartements. Nous étions arrivés durant la soirée, mais l'Hokage s'était dépêché de nous rejoindre afin d'écouter notre rapport. Il était pressé d'entendre le déroulement de notre mission, car Orochimaru mettait en danger la sécurité de tous les Royaumes. Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans nos appartements, mon maître soupira et se dirigea vers une pile de papyrus. Il en prit une et me fit de le rejoindre.

_ Nous allons établir une liste des suspects, décréta-t-il. As-tu des idées ? Il me faut étudier tes capacités de raisonnement.

_ Je pense que nous pouvons soupçonner tous les héritiers : ils sont proches de l'Hokage. De plus, nous avons deux suspects très intéressants parmi eux : Naruto Uzumaki et Itachi Uchiha. D'après ce que vous m'avez raconté sur lui, il ne serait pas étonnant qu'il souhaite prendre sa revanche sur le pouvoir, qui a banni son père. Itachi est trop curieux, et s'intéresse de bien trop près à nous. S'il est l'espion d'Orochimaru, il ne serait pas étonnant qu'il tente de découvrir nos faiblesses et de se rapprocher de nous. Enfin, le domaine du Clan Uchiha se situe au niveau de la frontière avec le Royaume du Son. De ce fait, il aurait aisé pour Itachi et Orochimaru de se rencontrer, expliquai-je calmement. Les autres suspects seraient les membres de la garde royale, Anko Mikazuchi, Kakashi Hatake et Might Guy. Ils côtoient constamment l'Hokage, et si l'un d'entre eux et le traître, il prendrait chacun d'entre nous par surprise.

J'avais en effet passé une partie du voyage à me questionner sur l'identité de l'espion, et avait donc dressé ma liste de suspects. Itachi Uchiha et Naruto Uzumaki figuraient au sommet. Aujourd'hui, je ris en repensant à cela. C'est à cause de cet espion que ma vie si bien tracée a dérapé, et a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Parfois, je pleure en repensant à ce jour décisif, je me traite d'idiote, je m'insulte pour ne pas être intervenue, pour être restée sur mon siège sans agir, à contempler la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Mais reprenons, il semblerait que je m'égare. Ces souvenirs forment un tourbillon dans mon cœur, et essayer de les mettre en ordre est très difficile. J'espère que vous me pardonnez ces divergences, très certainement liée à mon âge.

_ J'en étais venu à la même conclusion, déclara mon maître. Nous procéderons donc à une enquête approfondie sur chacun d'entre eux. Cependant, Anko Mikazuchi est la principale suspecte dans ce groupe. Elle était très proche d'Orochimaru lors de son enfance, car il l'a recueillie et l'a confiée à la garde royale pour qu'elle est les rejoigne.

Je n'étais pas au courant, et cela m'étonna. J'avais plusieurs fois croisé Anko Mikazuchi, et elle ne m'avait jamais paru dotée d'un potentiel quelconque qui aurait pu intéresser Orochimaru. Cependant, je ne devais pas laisser les apparences me tromper. N'étais-je pas l'exemple parfait ? Nous décidâmes donc que nous nous intéresserions principalement à ces personnes. Enquêter n'est une chose passionnante. Il s'agit principalement de fouiller les effets personnels et les appartements des suspects, de discuter avec eux afin de tenter de déceler la moindre hésitation, l'information de trop, qui aurait poussé l'espion à se révéler. Cet espionnage dura une année complète. Chaque soir, nous espionnions, nous recueillions des informations à propos de nos suspects.

Je vais en profiter pour vous expliquer quelque chose qui vous a peut être perturbé au cours de votre lecture. En effet, je ne vous ai point expliqué qui est au courant de l'identité des Assassins Royaux. Cela est simple : il s'agit des chefs de Clans et de l'Hokage. De ce fait, Dames Kushina et Tsunade, les Seigneur Fugaku Hiashi et Hizashi sont au courant. Le Clan Hyuga est légèrement différent, car il ne fonctionne pas comme les autres Clans. Il y a une lignée principale, nommée Soke, qui est celle de mon père et de ma sœur. L'autre lignée est la Bunke. Son rôle est de servir et de protéger la Soke. Afin de s'assurer la loyauté de la Bunke, la Soke emploie un sceau que je ne décrirai ni ne nommerai afin d'éviter que vous tentiez de le reproduire : les conséquences seraient désastreuses. La Bunke est composée du reste du Clan. Mon oncle, Hizashi en fait partie car il est le cadet de mon père. Il a été mis au courant car il est le potentiel remplaçant de mon père en cas de décès. De ce fait, il est mis au courant, au même titre que les héritiers lorsque ceux-ci atteigne l'âge adulte. Mon cousin Neiji a été informé plus tôt par nécessité, puisqu'il fallait que quelqu'un m'enseignât la maîtrise du Juuken et du Byakugan.

J'espère que ces explications auront satisfait votre curiosité, et je vais à présent m'attarder sur un événement qui marqua profondément mon adolescence. Nous venions de finir notre première année d'enquête, et nous étions terriblement déçus de notre incapacité à déterminer l'identité de l'espion. Cependant, la tâche était ardue. Comprenant très certainement que son employeur était mort lors de notre retour, l'espion avait très certainement détruit toute trace le liant à lui afin de ne pas être découvert. Mais il nous fallait le démasquer, et pour cela, nous passions nos nuits et toutes nos sorties à enquêter. Les journées étaient dédiés à l'entraînement. Étant une experte du corps-à-corps malgré mon âge, mon maître s'était alors employé à m'enseigner l'art du ninjutsu, et la maîtrise des éléments. Je disposais – et dispose toujours – de deux affinités, c'est à dire que je peux contrôler deux éléments : la foudre, et l'eau. Dès lors, il m'enseigna autant de jutsus qu'il pouvait. Mon préféré était une combinaison de deux techniques. Tout d'abord, j'invoquai l'élément de l'eau, _suiton_ , et enfermai mon adversaire dans une sphère aqueuse. Ensuite, grâce à l'élément de la foudre, _raiton_ , j'électrocutai mon adversaire. Je m'étais entraînée sur des clones de mon maître, et la technique était très efficace. J'étais satisfaite, et entrai dans ma quatorzième année pleine de confiance, attelée à ma tâche de surveillance et de recherche de l'espion. Nous avions bien entendu quelques missions supplémentaires, mais aucune n'était très ardue. Nous avions occis six personnes en une année, ce qui était un taux élevé, selon mon maître. Il lui était arrivé de rester inactif durant douze ans, si bien qu'il avait vieilli trop vite, selon ses dires.

L'événement marquant dont je désire vous parler se déroula un mois après mon anniversaire. En réalité, il ne s'agit pas réellement de date de naissance mais, comme je ne la connais pas, mon maître a décidé qu'elle correspondrait à mon arrivée à Konoha, le jour où il a fait de moi son Apprentie. Nous mangions en compagnie de l'Hokage et des héritiers, comme nous le faisions tous les mois, à chaque nouvelle lune. Alors que je détaillais les héritiers, tentant de déceler le moindre indice sur une quelconque trahison même si mon espoir s'amenuisait de jour en jour, une servante me héla poliment.

_ Lady Moon, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, mais une lettre vous est destinée. Elle vient d'arriver au palais.

Je fronçai les sourcils, étonnée. Qui donc pouvait m'écrire une lettre ? Je pris l'enveloppe et la congédiai rapidement. Je fixais le courrier un instant puis demandai que l'on m'excuse avant de quitter la table. Je me dirigeai tranquillement vers le balcon, tentant de ne pas trahir mon malaise. Une fois au calme sur la terrasse, j'ouvris fébrilement la lettre, et parcourus rapidement les lignes que l'on m'avait écrite. Je connais cette lettre par cœur, tant elle m'a marquée. En voici le contenu.

 _À ma chère homologue, Hinata-san._

 _Je m'excuse tout d'abord si l'arrivée de ce courrier vous a causée la moindre inquiétude ou le moindre désagrément. Il est en effet rare qu'un Apprenti Assassin comme nous reçoive une lettre._

 _Je désirais ardemment vous écrire plus tôt, mais mon entraînement et mon maître ne m'ont pas laissé en paix un seul instant. Je voulais me rassurer quant à la blessure que vous avez reçu à l'épaule. A-t-elle laissé une cicatrice ? J'espère que ce n'est point le cas, car il serait dommage d'entacher une peau aussi parfaite que la votre. Cette phrase peut vous paraître déplacée, mais j'ose espérer que ce n'est point le cas. Vous êtes une ravissante personne, et il me paraît tout naturel de vous complimenter quant à ce cadeau de la nature, bien que ce ne soit pas là votre unique qualité, évidemment. Je ne puis les lister, car il me faudrait un bien trop long papyrus._

 _Ah, j'ai relu ce paragraphe, et il me semble parfaitement déplacé. Vous a-t-il froissé ? J'espère que non, vous m'en verriez désolé si cela était le cas. Cependant, vous ne me paraissez pas une personne discrète, alors j'ai laissé parlé mon âme librement. Cette pauvre excuse n'est peut-être point suffisante, mais elle est la seule me venant à l'esprit._

 _Je voudrais également vous parler de la mission que nous avons réalisé ensembles. Il semblerait qu'elle soit un échec : Orochimaru est en vie. Des espions travaillant pour mon maître et moi ainsi que des membres de notre garde royale l'ont aperçu au niveau de la frontière du Royaume de la Pluie, lui-même frontalier avec le Royaume de la Foudre, où se déroulera le prochain Sommet des Kage, d'ici deux lunes. Il s'agit peut-être d'une erreur, mais il me paraissait important de vous en faire part. Mon maître approuve ce partage d'information, et espère que nous pourrons travailler de concert pour mettre fin à la vie de criminel._

 _Bien à vous,_

 _Votre homologue et ami, Gaara du Royaume du Vent._

Mon cerveau était un mélange d'émotions, que j'avais du mal à étudier. J'étais à la fois heureuse que Gaara, que je considérai également comme ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami, m'écrive et s'inquiète quant à ma santé, mais également terriblement désespérée qu'Orochimaru soit en vie. Je tremblais, et mes yeux étaient écarquillés. Je sentais de la sueur couler sur mes tempes, et je criai de surprise quand une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je relevai vivement la tête, collant la lettre contre moi pour qu'on ne puisse la lire, et reconnus mon nouvel interlocuteur comme mon maître. Je soupirai de surprise, et lut dans son regard qu'il voulait connaître le contenu de la lettre.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu sembles malade. Qui t'as adressé ce courrier ?

_ Orochimaru est en vie, balbutiai-je. Des espions des Assassins du Royaume du Vent l'ont aperçu à la frontière du Royaume de la Pluie. Ils ne sont pas sûr que ce soit lui, mais ils désiraient nous prévenir. Ils supposent que si c'est lui, il agira lors du Sommet des Kage.

Mon maître soupira et ferma les yeux.

_ Il a eu recours à des jutsus interdits pour survivre, il semblerait. Il me paraissait impossible qu'il puisse les maîtriser, mais il semblerait que je me sois trompé. Je me fais vieux... Mais qu'importe ! Nous agirons à ce moment. Je veux que tu gardes ton Byakugan constamment activé, lors de ce sommet. Regarde tous les convives, assure-toi qu'aucun n'est Orochimaru. Même s'il peut masquer son visage au Byakugan grâce des illusions très puissantes, il consommera du chakra et cela, personne ne peut le cacher. Y avait-il autre chose, dans cette lettre ? Pourquoi t'était-elle adressé ?

_ Gaara-san en est l'auteur. Il voulait également s'assurer de mon rétablissement, suite à ma blessure à l'épaule.

Il haussa les sourcils puis sourit énigmatiquement. Je ne pus comprendre ce sourire à cette époque mais aujourd'hui, je le peux. Je ne vous en donnerai pas la signification, car vous l'avez probablement deviné. Si ce n'est point le cas, laissez aux choses le temps d'arriver. Nous retournâmes à table, et Itachi s'enquit quant à l'auteur de la lettre. Je souris poliment et répondis honnêtement, bien que ce soit une vérité partielle.

_ Il s'agit de Gaara-san, le fils du conseiller du Royaume du Vent. Lors de notre rencontre sur les Terres Neutres, nous nous sommes bien entendus. Il arrive que nous nous écrivions, afin de maintenir notre amitié, expliquai-je.

Itachi hocha la tête, mais je sus à son regard qu'il n'était pas convaincu. Heureusement, Hanabi détendit l'atmosphère en m'interrogeant encore une fois sur les paysages des Terres Neutres. Son Clan était basé de l'autre côté du Royaume, si bien qu'elle n'avait jamais entraperçu les Terres Neutres et, même si cela avait été le cas, elle aurait été trop jeune pour s'en souvenir. Elle était à présent âgée de neuf ans, et était une enfant très dynamique. Elle admirait son cousin et l'Hokage, et désirait ardemment remplacer ce dernier. Elle était très intelligente et douée au combat. Son Byakugan était très bien développé malgré son jeune âge, et elle excellait dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. D'après Neiji, elle en faisait parfois trop. Selon lui, elle rêvait à être la fierté de son père en devenant la première femme Hokage. Il est vrai qu'il s'agirait là d'un immense honneur, et je me montrai la plus encourageante possible envers elle. Elle aimait me montrer ses progrès, et je feignais l'incapacité à reproduire ce qu'elle faisait, bien que cela faisait maintenant des années que j'étais en mesure de me battre bien plus efficacement qu'elle. Cependant, elle était une enfant, et une future Dame. Il aurait été fort déplacé et malvenu de la froisser.

Mais reprenons l'histoire. Dès lors, mon maître et moi redoublâmes de vigilance. Nous reprîmes nos fouilles dans les chambres, espérant que, le Sommet des Kage approchant, Orochimaru reprendrait contact avec son espion. Nous étudions les cendres des cheminées afin de déceler du papyrus brûlé, qui nous mettrait sur la piste, mais rien à faire. L'espion était introuvable. Mon maître était fou de rage. Orochimaru connaissait les limites des Assassins Royaux et, de ce fait, savait parfaitement les exploiter. Notre incapacité à interroger tous les habitants du palais en était une, et nous ne pûmes que redoubler de vigilance. De plus, cette lune avant le Sommet des Kage vit arriver chez moi la preuve que j'étais une femme. Ayant été élevée par un homme et n'ayant aucun souvenir de ma vie chez ma mère et mes grands-parents maternels, je n'avais aucune connaissance des menstruations, j'ignorai même l'existence d'un tel phénomène. Dès lors, je vous laisse imaginer ma surprise lorsque je me levais un matin, les cuisses couvertes de mon propre sang.

_ Maître, je suis malade ! M'exclamai-je.

Il était en train de boutonner sa cape. Il se figea, se tourna et me fixa d'un air interrogateur. Je releva ma robe de nuit, et lui montrai ma cuisse, terrorisée par ce qui était en train de m'arriver. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je saignais, ni pourquoi une douleur aiguë assaillait continuellement mon ventre, sans varier un seul instant.

_ Est-ce grave ? Demandai-je, atterrée.

_ Non pas du tout. C'est même tout à fait normal, chez les femmes. Cela dure environ quatre jours par mois, et cela signifie que tu es en âge de te reproduire, expliqua-t-il calmement.

_ Mais cela est extrêmement douloureux ! Comment pourrais-je me battre avec une douleur pareille ? Me plaignis-je.

_ Il me semble que certaines herbes atténue la douleur. Je n'en ai pas ici car je n'en ai pas l'utilité, mais Lady Tsunade doit en avoir. Attends-moi ici, je vais la quérir. Elle t'expliquera ce phénomène beaucoup mieux que moi, décida-t-il avant de quitter nos appartements.

Je restai donc immobile, attendant qu'il revienne avec Lady Tsunade. Ils avaient le même âge, mais Lady Tsunade paraissait plus jeune. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas blanchi, et son visage ne comportait que quelques rides. Ils arrivèrent rapidement, et la Lady foudroya immédiatement mon maître du regard.

_ Espèce de vieil idiot ! Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas envoyé se laver ? Va donc lui couler un bain chaud pendant que je m'occupe d'elle. Ma pauvre enfant, tu as dû avoir peur. Pourquoi diable ne t'en a-t-il pas parlé ? Quel vieux fou ! Râla-t-elle, une main posée sur la hanche.

Elle s'assit à mes côtés et me tendit un petit peau rempli de feuilles d'érables qui macéraient dans un liquide rougeâtre. Je le pris timidement et la regardai, indécise.

_ Prends une feuille par jour, cela calmera la douleur. Ce n'est pas très bon, mais tu pourras aisément reproduire la recette. Il s'agit de feuilles d'érables trempées dans des fruits rouges. Elles doivent tremper au moins trois jours pour que cela fasse l'affaire. N'importe quel fruit fait l'affaire. Je t'en ai apporté une réserve, puisque j'imagine que tu as d'autres préoccupations. Quant au sang, ne t'inquiète pas. Installe un linge absorbant dans tes sous-vêtements, et cela évitera que tu te tâches. Ce n'est pas agréable, mais ce n'est jamais que quelques jours par mois. J'espère sincèrement que tu n'auras à te battre et à subir tes menstruations au même moment. Ce serait, je pense, fort déplaisant.

Je hochai la tête, la remerciai, et elle partit après avoir adressé un dernier reproche à Jiraiya. Je pris mon bain en silence, mâchonnant une des feuilles que Lady Tsunade m'avait donné. Cela avait été le matin le plus étrange de mon existence, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rejouer la scène dans mon cerveau, encore et encore. Mon maître me demanda ensuite si les plantes m'avaient soulagée, et je répondis avec un soulagement non dissimulé que c'était le cas. Ce soin était extrêmement efficace, et la douleur avec disparu quelques secondes après que j'ai avalé la feuille d'érable. Il en fut également soulagé, et je pus m'habiller. Nous devions partir dès le lendemain pour le Royaume de la Terre. Le Sommet des Kage se tiendrait à Iwa, la capitale. J'espérai que le voyage serait long, et qu'ainsi, mes menstruations s'arrêteraient avant notre arrivée.

Heureusement pour moi, ce fût le cas. Elles se stoppèrent trois jours plus tard alors nous approchions de la frontière. J'étais extrêmement soulagée, et ravie de retrouver une certaine liberté de mouvement. En effet, les linges tenant tout juste, il n'était pas du tout aisé de bouger correctement. Comment les autres femmes Assassins Royales agissaient en ce cas ? Quel inconvénient ! Erin nous a imposées un important désavantage ! Mais cela me poussa à m'entraîner encore plus, afin d'être aussi efficace, que ce soit ce moment du mois ou pas. Je devais être en mesure de protéger mon Royaume et mon Hokage, quelque soit mon état de santé. C'était mon serment, mon devoir, mon objectif. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que j'atteignis Iwa. C'était une ville immense, plus grande que Konoha. Elle était située dans des montagnes, et s'étalait donc sur plusieurs « étages », si je puis employer cette expression. Le palais du Tsuchikage était de style oriental, installée au sommet d'un pic, accessible par un seul chemin, lui-même partant de d'Iwa, qui était également accessible par un unique chemin. J'eus un sourire torve. Iwa méritait sa réputation de « forteresse imprenable ». Une armée dans ce chemin était à la merci de tout les projectiles. Une avalanche, de l'huile que l'on enflamme. Iwa avait tout misé sur la défense, et avait au mieux utilisé le terrain. Konoha avait également sa force. Situé au cœur d'une forêt profonde et sombre, elle était naturellement protégée par les ravins, les cascades, et les bêtes sauvages. De plus, elle était extrêmement bien cachée, héritant ainsi du surnom de « La Capitale cachée dans les feuilles ». Seule les habitants du Royaume du Feu semblaient être capable de se retrouver dans la forêt qui encerclait la ville. J'ignorais tout des autres capitales, mais j'avais des hypothèses. Suna, la capitale du Royaume du Vent, se trouvait au cœur d'un désert brûlant, englobant de nombreuses oasis. Difficile d'attaquer une capitale situé dans un climat aussi hostile, balayé par des tempêtes de sables et des vents violents. Kiri était sur une île brumeuse. « La Capitale sanglante de la Brume ». Quant à Kumo, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de sa géographie. Elle ne possédait aucun surnom, et j'ignorais tout du paysage du Royaume de la Foudre. De ce fait, impossible de me représenter la capitale.

Mais reprenons. Nous fûmes accueillis par le Tsuchikage Onoki en personne et sa petite-fille et héritière, Kurotsuchi. Le Tsuchikage était le plus vieux Kage. Il détenait le record de longévité chez les Kage, à l'instar de mon maître. Il était âgé de presque un siècle, et tout le monde respectait son avis. Il était fier mais sage, et, d'après mon maître, il était quelqu'un à ne pas maître en colère. Les héritiers étaient autour de l'Hokage, qui les introduit un par un. Chacun s'inclina, et le Tsuchikage rit poliment de l'incapacité de notre seigneur à se décider. Hanabi et Kurotsuchi semblèrent lier une forme de lien de par l'admiration immédiate que porta ma sœur à la Dame. En effet, elle était ce qu'Hanabi désirait être : l'héritière d'un grand Royaume. Nous fûmes introduits à notre tour, et je détaillais rapidement l'Assassin Royal, Rôshi. Il portait un kimono rouge, et avait les bras croisés. Il nous sourit et s'inclina légèrement. Il me regarda dans les yeux et sourit grandement.

_ Lady Moon, vous a-t-on déjà dit que vous possédez d'yeux splendides ? Ils brillent comme des perles de lune, déclara-t-il en insistant sur le mot _lune_.

_ Je vous remercie, monseigneur, dis-je en m'inclinant, terrifiée.

Il avait percé mon henge. Il avait vu au travers, et savait parfaitement que j'étais une Hyuga. Cependant, pour me rassurer, je me répétais qu'il ne pouvait rien révéler alors que nous pénétrions dans le palais. Mon maître semblait également légèrement tendu, et seule mon arrivée dans la salle de réception réussit à me calmer. C'était une salle semblable à celle de Konoha, à ceci près qu'elle était bien mieux éclairée, et j'avais l'impression d'être dehors. Les délégations étaient toutes plongées en pleines discussions. Les Assassins Royaux tentaient de ne pas se défier du regard. Je balayai rapidement la salle du regard, à la recherche de mon Gaara. Je finis par le trouver. Il était sur un balcon, et contemplait le paysage d'Iwa. Je combattis difficilement un sourire, et remportai la victoire. Je me tournai vers mon maître et le hélai doucement.

_ Maître ? Suis-je excusée ? J'aimerais saluer Gaara-san.

Il chercha rapidement l'Apprenti Assassin du regard, puis m'y autorisa. Je m'inclinai rapidement, puis marchai vers lui. J'essayai de ne pas courir, alors que mes pieds brûlaient pour le rejoindre. Que m'arrivait-il ? Je n'en savais rien, et décidai de mettre cette réaction sur le compte de l'amitié que nous partagions. Cela ne pouvait être que cela, pour moi. Il avait énormément grandi, et était à présent bien plus grand que moi. Il s'était également élargi. Sa gourde était absente, mais je remarquai rapidement une version plus petite à sa taille. Il avait probablement compressé son sable dedans. Une énorme gourde de sable aurait été suspecte, mais je me doutais bien qu'elle était plus aisée à transporter car il n'avait pas à maintenir le sable dans un récipient aussi petit. Il sembla m'entendre arriver, car il se tourna et sourit à ma vue. Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire de même, perdant lamentablement ma nouvelle bataille contre une sourire. Il me baisa la main tout en plongeant ses yeux de glace dans les miens. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rosir légèrement, ce qui était totalement nouveau et gênant pour moi.

_ Lady Moon, je suis ravie de vous revoir, ronronna-t-il.

_ Il en va de même, Seigneur Gaara, répondis-je. Comment allez-vous depuis notre dernière rencontre ?

_ Fort bien. Père et moi avons accompli différentes missions de marchandages avec des commerçants de notre pays. Tout s'est bien déroulée.

_ Mon père et moi avons fait de même. Nous avons signé six petits contrats, et vous ?

Il eut un sourire torve. Je le défiais à la même chose qu'il y a deux ans. J'avais trouvé cela très divertissant, et nous entamâmes une partie « Je-suis-un-meilleur-apprenti » que toi, tout en faisant cela de manière joueuse, sans réellement penser nos mots. Il était hors de question de nous dénigrer réellement, nous partagions une amitié qui nous était chère. Il est vrai que nous n'avions pas communiqué depuis deux ans, mais chacun gardait un secret appartenant à l'autre. Nous étions liés depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre. Notre petit jeu continua jusqu'à ce que le Tsuchikage nous invite à prendre place à table. Les emplacements étaient totalement libre, et je fus très surprise de voir tout le monde se mêlait. Je vis pour la première les autres Kage. La Mizukage était une jeune femme aux longs cheveux couleur de bois, qui cachait un œil sous une mèche. Elle était escortée par son Assassin Royal, un homme à la peau mat et aux cheveux noirs, nommé Zabuza. Elle semblait très disposée à tout type de discussion et ne sembla pas se formaliser des questions qu'Hanabi lui posait. Elle répondait gentiment, bien que Neiji rappelât ma jeune sœur à l'ordre, gêné qu'elle agisse ainsi. Cela faisait rire la Mizukage. Le Kazekage était un homme ayant environ trente ans. Il semblait froid et ferme, formant un étrange contraste avec son héritier, Kankurô, un jeune homme de l'âge d'Itachi de nature sociable et gaie. Enfin, le Raikage était un homme sans âge, dont le conseiller était un homme lui ressemblant, répondant au nom de Bee. Tout deux étaient grands et larges, me faisant craindre leur colère. Évidemment, chaque délégation avait sa Garde Royale.

_ Mes chers confrères Kage, je me réjouis de vous voir ici pour le Sommet des Kage. Aujourd'hui, reposons-nous et profitons de nos retrouvailles. Demain, nous en viendrons aux sujets qui fâchent, déclara le Tsuchikage.

Les Kage sourirent, et les héritiers pouffèrent. Le dîner fut servi. Il était grandiose, encore plus impressionnant que celui ayant eu lieu lorsque les héritiers étaient arrivés. Je ne me rappelle pas exactement de ce qui avait à manger, mais je sais que mon appétit fût vite rassasié, et lorsque les musiciens entamèrent des valses, je cherchai timidement un partenaire du regard. Les Kage ouvrirent le bal. La Mizukage dansa l'Hokage puisqu'elle n'était pas marié et notre seigneur était veuf. Le Tsuchikage dansa avec sa petite fille, créant un étrange contraste, de part sa petite taille. Il devait faire ma taille, soit un mètre et quarante-cinq centimètres. Le Raikage et le Kazekage étaient accompagnés de jeunes femmes de la Cour d'Iwa, puisque leurs femmes étaient restées dans leurs Royaumes respectifs afin de gérer les affaires en attendant leur retour. Lorsque la première valse fut finie, les autres convives se levèrent. Rapidement, une main se tendit devant moi. Il s'agissait de Gaara. Je la pris timidement, et il m'entraîna au centre de la pièce.

_ Vous êtes un bon valseur, monseigneur, souris-je.

_ Je peux vous retourner le compliment. Vous devriez voir les danses traditionnelles du Royaume du Vent. Elles sont beaucoup plus vivantes que ces danses-là. Qu'en est-il des danses traditionnelles de votre Royaume ?

_ Ce sont des danses religieuses. De ce fait, seules les prêtresses les pratiquent, répondis-je. Je pense que j'aimerais beaucoup voir vos danses traditionnelles. Me les montreriez-vous ?

_ Un jour, je vous promets de vous les enseigner. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Je ne ferais que me couvrir de honte et de ridicule, si je dansais ici, répondit-il d'un ton moqueur.

_ Je le sais bien. Bien que l'idée de vous voir danser seul est amusante, je l'admets. Votre réputation en pâtirait, ronronnai-je.

_ Vous êtes bien moqueuse, ma Lady ! Déclara-t-il en souriant. Mais j'apprécie cela. Si vous étiez trop innocente, parler avec vous ne serait pas intéressant.

_ Comment puis-je être innocente, Gaara-san ? Vous savez comme moi que cela ne peut s'appliquer à nous. Notre monde n'est pas celui de l'innocence.

_ En effet, soupira-t-il. Avez-vous pu trouver l'espion d'Orochimaru ? Il est primordial de le questionner quant aux plans de son maître. Même si j'imagine qu'il serait mort s'il avait été découvert.

_ Vous avez raison. Malheureusement, il nous échappe. Cela me couvre de honte. Il fait bien attention à ne rien faire, et à ne laisser aucune trace. C'est terriblement frustrant. Il me tarde de mettre la main sur lui et de lui trancher la gorge pour se moquer ainsi de mon maître et moi.

_ Vous êtes tout à fait cruelle et violente, le savez-vous ? Une femme belle et sans pitié. Voilà qui est rare, sourit-il.

_ Trouvez-vous cela déplaisant ? Souris-je à mon tour.

_ Absolument pas.

Un léger rire m'échappa, et nous profitâmes de la compagnie l'un de l'autre durant toute la réception, ne nous quittant qu'au moment d'aller se coucher. Chacun disposait de sa chambre, y compris les Assassins Royaux. Chaque rang disposait de son propre étage. Les Kage à l'un puis, en-dessous, les Conseillers, puis les héritiers et, enfin, les Apprentis. Ma chambre était adjacente à celle de Gaara. À côté de la sienne se trouver celle de Haku, l'Apprenti de Zabuza. Alors que j'étais dans ma chambre, on toqua à ma porte avant de l'ouvrir. Je me retournai vivement vers l'intrus, mais me détendis immédiatement en reconnaissant mon maître.

_ Maître ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Demandai-je.

_ Tu es très proche de Gaara-kun, remarqua-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Que voulait-il dire ? Ma relation avec Gaara était semblable à celle qu'il entretenait avec Baki. Je n'avais rien à me reprocher, il m'avait lui-même dit qu'il était normal de s'entendre avec les Assassins des Royaumes alliés. Je me contentai donc de rester silencieuse, et d'attendre qu'il développât sa pensée. Il s'assit à mes côtés sur le grand lit, et posa fixa le mur devant lui, les mains croisées.

_ En tant qu'Assassin, et non en tant que Jiraiya, je ne peux que te mettre en garde : Gaara-kun et toi pouvez devenir ennemis plus vite qu'il ne vous en faut pour battre des paupières. Si c'était le cas, hésiterais-tu à planter ta lame dans son cœur ? Combattre Baki-san ne me ferait point plaisir, je ne puis le nier. Mais à aucun moment je n'hésiterais à le tuer s'il mettait en danger la vie de notre Hokage, ou la sécurité de notre Royaume. Comprends-tu ?

_ De quoi suis-je accusée, maître ? Me récriai-je, vexée. Me pensez-vous incapable de faire la différence entre ma personne et mon devoir ? Mes sentiments ne doivent pas rentrer en compte dans mes actions, je le sais et applique cette règle ! Gaara-san est effectivement quelqu'un que je puis qualifier de proche, ou même d'ami, bien que je ne connaisse pas parfaitement la signification de ce mot, mais jamais je ne mettrai en danger mon seigneur ou trahirai mon pays par amitié pour quelqu'un ! Même si j'aimais un étranger ou un sujet de notre Royaume, un noble ou un paysan, jamais je ne trahirai ma terre !

J'étais essoufflée, énervée, furieuse. J'étais vexée au plus profond de mon cœur que mon maître puisse me soupçonner d'une pareille trahison quant à mon devoir d'Assassin Royal. Mes yeux étaient embuées de larmes de colère et de frustration. Comment osait-il m'accuser ainsi, alors que j'étais, selon ses propres dires, la plus loyale des Assassins qu'il avait rencontré ? Comment osait-il remettre en cause ma sincérité et mon serment alors que je n'avais jamais montré la moindre inclination à la trahison ? J'essuyai rageusement mes larmes, et mon maître soupira. Il fit alors une chose qui m'étonna. Il m'enlaça et me serra dans ses bras. J'avais les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et le choc. En sept années, mon maître ne m'avait jamais enlacée de la sorte. Il lui était arrivé de calmer un cauchemar, mais jamais de la sorte.

_ Je suis heureux que tu me répondes ainsi. J'ai confiance en toi, Hinata.

Je ne répondis pas, et restai immobile alors qu'il quittait ma chambre. Je finis par tomber à genoux, tentant d'ignorer la solitude qui m'envahissait. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je me sentais aussi seule. Peut être était-ce la froideur de mon monde, ou le retour à la réalité. Le temps passé aux côtés de Gaara m'avait fait oublier, l'espace de quelques heures, qui j'étais, et j'avais laissé Moon, la jeune Lady innocente et fragile, avide d'histoires et de belles journées prendre le dessus. J'avais cru, pendant un instant, que je pouvais, moi aussi, être normale. Que je pouvais rire, danser et vivre comme une jeune femme de mon âge qui n'a pas déjà tué une dizaine de personnes. Des larmes dévalaient mes joues, j'avais froid. Des sanglots se mirent à me secouer, et je mordais mon poing pour éviter que l'on ne m'entende. Je finis, au bout d'une heure de désespoir, par me déshabiller et me préparer à me coucher. J'enfilai une longue robe blanche sans aucun maintien pour ma poitrine opulente, mais gardai mes lames rétractables afin de me défendre s'il le fallait, ou de protéger les héritiers et l'Hokage. Alors que j'allais souffler ma bougie, je vis une forme atterrir sur mon balcon. Je me redressai et déclenchai mes lames, prête à abattre quiconque serait assez fou pour s'en prendre à moi. Je fus rassurée en reconnaissant Gaara. J'ouvris la fenêtre et le laissai entrer. Je rougissais légèrement de mon accoutrement.

_ Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger ainsi, Hinata-san, mais je voulais vous voir, déclara-t-il en serrant ma main.

Ma peau brûlait d'une douce chaleur là où il me touchait, et cette même chaleur enflammait mes joues.

_ Je vous en prie, j'apprécie votre compagnie, Gaara-san. C'est à moi de m'excuser, pour être devant vous dans une telle tenue.

_ Ne vous excusez point, je suis celui ayant troublé votre intimité. Hinata-san, j'ai quelque chose à vous avouer. Quelque chose qui occupe mon esprit et mon cœur depuis maintenant deux ans. Cette chose s'est renforcée quand nous nous sommes revus.

_ Je vous écoute, répondis-je, fébrile.

Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, hésita, serra les poings. Quant à moi, j'attendais, immobile, ne sachant que faire. Finalement, il murmura « Pardonnez-moi » et m'embrassa. Mes yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, mais se refermèrent aussitôt. Ses lèvres avaient le goût du sang, du sable avec lequel il écrasait ses cibles, et son corps avait l'odeur du vent qui balayait Suna et du désert qui brûlait quiconque osait violer les terres du Royaume du Vent. Je m'accrochai fermement à sa tunique noire, des larmes dévalant mes joues. C'était la plus belle sensation qu'il m'avait été donnée d'éprouver. Nous finîmes par nous écarter, pantelants. Il remarqua mes larmes et baissa les yeux. Il se tourna pour partir, mais je le rattrapai aussitôt. Croyait-il m'avoir blessée ? Il était dans l'erreur. Il me fit à nouveau face, et je vis ses yeux pleins d'espoir. Je l'attirai à moi et l'embrassai à nouveau. C'était chaste, court, mais ce baiser exprimait mes sentiments pour lui. Il s'écarta et colla mon front au sien.

_ Nous n'avons pas le droit, souffla-t-il les yeux fermés.

_ Nos Royaumes sont en paix. Espérons qu'ils le resteront durant notre existence.

_ Si ce n'est point le cas ? Si demain, mon seigneur offense le votre et que la guerre est déclarée ? Que ferez-vous ? Planterez-vous votre lame dans mon cœur ?

_ Si c'est le cas, Hinata et Gaara mourront, déclarai-je fermement. Seuls les Assassins Royaux survivront. Nos sentiments passent après notre devoir, ajoutai-je faiblement d'une voix tremblante.

C'était ma façon de lui avouer que, malgré l'amour que je ressentais pour lui, car j'étais à présent sûre que c'était de l'amour, je le tuerais s'il me fallait le faire. Il hocha la tête et annonça qu'il était d'accord avec moi. Notre devoir passait d'abord, quelque soit la force de nos sentiments. Il embrassa mon front et me serra contre lui. Ses bras étaient assez forts pour broyer mes côtes et me tuer en un instant mais mon corps pouvait expulser assez de chakra plus détruire son système. Notre étreinte amoureuse était teintée par la mort. Ce soir-là, je fus une femme normale, enlacée dans une étreinte mortelle. Nos baisers avaient le goût de notre amour et de notre espoir, ses mains brûlaient ma peau comme la mort qui était fermement accroché à nos âmes et nos corps. Mais ce soir-là, je fus Hinata. Juste Hinata. Je n'étais pas l'Apprentie de Jiraiya, je n'étais pas Lady Moon, la fille du Conseiller, je n'étais même plus une habitante du Royaume du Feu. Il en fût de même pour lui. Il était Gaara. Il n'était pas l'Apprenti de Baki, il n'était le réceptacle d'un démon assez puissant pour détruire un Royaume, il n'était plus un habitant du Royaume du Vent.

Cette nuit-là, nous étions juste Gaara et Hinata.

 **Voilà OxO. Ça vous a plu ? J'ai énormément hésité à mettre en place le couple Gaara/Hinata dès ce moment, mais comme je l'ai dit, il faut que j'avance. De plus, développer leur relation sur plus de chapitres aurait été très dur car ils ne vivent pas dans le même royaume. Du coup, ça compliquerait quand même pas mal les choses x).**

 **Brefouille, je vous adore tous, savoir que vous me lisez me fait plaisir. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis. Bisous mes chers lecteurs ! Et mes chères lectrices aussi !**


	7. Chapitre Six : Le Sommet des Kage

**Bonjour à tous ! Je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre, j'aurais pu faire mieux mais j'ai pas réussi. V'la ^^**

 **ATTENTION ! Ce chapitre contient une scène de viol. J'ai essayé de la rendre angoissante sans la rendre longue, c'est surtout de la... « traque » on va dire. Enfin, vous êtes prévenus ^^**

 **Du coup je pense sérieusement à changer le Rating de cette histoire en M. Je vais le faire, je pense, c'est mieux.**

 **Brefouille ~**

 **Réponse à la review de Vivi6 : vi Orochimaru est encore en vie, c'était flag x) en même, c'est un super méchant, je peux pas le tuer si tôt o_o j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira:3 pas de scène purement Gaara x Hinata, mais bon ^^ J'ai hésité à faire un lemon à la fin, mais je me suis dis que c'était chelou de raconter sa première fois dans ses mémoires x)**

Chapitre Cinq : Le Sommet des Kage.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, le lendemain, j'étais seule. Gaara, la veille, était restée jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, puis avait regagné sa chambre. Je roulai sur mon dos et posai une main sur mon front, les yeux fixés sur le plafond blanc. Des larmes emplirent mes yeux. La culpabilité me dévorait. Me rongeait de l'intérieur, attaquait mon cœur sans merci. J'avais le terrible sentiment d'avoir trahi mon Royaume. Ce qui, quelque part, était totalement vrai. J'aimais un potentiel ennemi, une potentielle cible. En cas de guerre, si j'étais amenée à devoir affronter Gaara, je serais détruite par sa perte. Le regard vide, rongée par la culpabilité, je me levai et m'habillai rapidement. Il était, d'après l'imposante horloge installée face à mon lit, dix heures du matin. Mon maître était probablement levé, il ne dormait que très peu, et il me fallait rejoindre les autres Assassins et Apprentis. Quant à Gaara, il était certain qu'il était éveillé, puisqu'il n'avait jamais dormi. Une fois prête, je quittai ma chambre et traversai silencieusement le couloir du palais, me dirigeant vers l'escalier de marbre, couvert par un tapis de velours rouge bordé d'or. Je tenais ma robe d'une main et la rampe de l'autre. Soudain, je sentis une présence derrière. Je fis volte-face, prête à actionner une lame rétractable. Il s'agissait de Zabuza, l'Assassin Royal du Royaume de l'Eau. Il était vêtu d'un haut et d'un pantalon noirs, enfoncé dans des bottes en cuir brun. Des mitaines grises recouvraient ses mains et ses avant-bras. Un parchemin était accroché à sa ceinture. J'avais eu vent de ses talents d'épéistes. De ce fait, le parchemin contenait très certainement son épée. Je fronçai les sourcils et restai immobile. Il était en haut de l'escalier, et avait l'avantage en cas de confrontation. Je frissonnai d'appréhension. Il dégageait une importante aura meurtrière. Même Gaara, dont l'envie de sang et de violence était constamment palpable, faisait pale figure à côté de lui. Il sourit largement, montrait des dents excessivement pointues.

_ Bien le bonjour, Lady Moon, ronronna-t-il. Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ?

_ Ma nuit était fort reposante, je vous remercie monseigneur, répondis-je en m'inclinant légèrement.

_ Vous m'en voyez ravi, reprit-il en descendant les marches. Vous a-t-on déjà complimenté sur votre beauté ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, ce serait une véritable honte. Vous êtes ravissante, Lady Moon.

Je le suivis des yeux alors qu'il s'approchait de moi. Son envie de violence croissait d'instant en instant. Il était bien plus fort que moi et me le faisait savoir. Cependant, quoiqu'il désirât, je ne le lui donnerais pas sans un combat digne de ce nom. De toute manière, si je venais à hurler, on viendrait à mon secours. Il s'arrêta à mon niveau et un rictus déforma son visage.

_ Si vous désirez de la compagnie pour l'égayer, ma chambre est à côté de celle de votre père, susurra-t-il en caressant ma joue.

La gifle partit d'elle-même. Il était d'ailleurs aussi surpris que moi car sa tête tourna suite au coup que je venais de lui infliger. Il saignait légèrement de la lèvre, mais son sourire revint rapidement. Il semblait très amusé par la situation, alors que la peur m'envahissait. Cet homme avait les capacités de mettre fin à mes jours. Assuré de ses capacités, il n'avait rien à craindre de moi. J'étais peut-être forte, mais je n'avais pas autant d'expérience comme lui. Cependant, je profitai de son court instant de surprise pour m'écarter de lui.

_ Goujat ! M'écriai-je en reprenant rapidement le chemin de la salle de réception.

Je ne pus faire que quelques pas avant qu'il n'attrape mon poignet. Je gémis de douleur. Cette fois-ci, j'activai mon Byakugan, prête à me battre pour lui échapper. Il me répugnait au plus haut point, et j'étais prête à déclencher mes lames rétractables et à lui infliger une correction.

_ Vous êtes belles et vous avez du caractère. J'apprécie cela chez les femmes, déclara-t-il en se léchant les lèvres. J'aimerais bien vous épouser, si cela était possible.

_ Malheureusement, vous auriez besoin de mon consentement, et je ne vous l'accorderai jamais, tonna une voix.

Je sentis le soulagement m'envahir en reconnaissant mon maître. Il venait tout juste d'apparaître derrière Zabuza. S'il avait été déjà là, l'Assassin de Kiri ne se serait jamais permis une pareille remarque. Mon Byakugan me le montra en train de déglutir. Je souris. Personne ne défiait mon maître. Il avait beau être vieux, il restait un des plus puissants Assassins Royaux.

_ Jiraiya-san, balbutia Zabuza.

_ Lâchez ma fille, Zabuza-san. Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à vous marier, vous le savez parfaitement. De plus, je ne vous confierai pas sa main. Chacun sait que vous avez un certain tempérament lorsque cela concerne les femmes.

La tension était palpable. Les deux Assassins étaient prêts à en venir aux mains. Zabuza me jeta un coup d'œil. Sans son Apprenti, Haku, il souffrirait d'un désavantage certain. Même si ma puissance n'égalait pas la sienne, j'étais tout de même un adversaire non négligeable. S'il venait à nous affronter seul tous les deux, Zabuza mourrait. Il dut s'en rendre compte car il me lâcha et me laissa rejoindre mon maître. Nous le suivîmes du regard alors qu'il rejoignait la salle de réception avant nous. Jiraiya m'examina rapidement, et fut soulagée d'apprendre que je n'avais rien.

_ Tu sembles mal. Qu'y a-t-il ? Zabuza t'a-t-il touché de manière inapproprié ? T'a-t-il menacé ? N'aies crainte, tu peux tout me dire.

En réalité, la culpabilité d'aimer Gaara et d'avoir cédé à la tentation revenait de plein fouet, me rendant presque malade. Elle tordait mes boyaux, attaquait mon cœur et mon âme, la noyant dans la solitude, car seul Gaara pouvait comprendre ce sentiment qui m'assaillait. Ne pouvant en parler à mon maître, je décidai de mentir. J'avais, bien heureusement, une excuse toute trouvée. Je mis mon malaise sur le dos de Zabuza, prétextant qu'il m'avait fait des avances et que cela m'avait grandement effrayé. Ce n'était pas un véritable mensonge, mais plutôt un mensonge par omission. Cependant, une seconde culpabilité m'assaillit : je mentais à mon maître, mon père, celui qui m'avait élevée. Cela était dur, et me rongeait de l'intérieur. Lorsque nous atteignîmes la salle de réception, dans laquelle était servi un petit-déjeuner, je cherchai immédiatement mon amant du regard. Il était assis à côté de son maître et, lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, mon cœur sembla manquer un battement. Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête, et je souris faiblement.

_ Lady Moon, Seigneur Jiraiya, nous saluèrent tous les convives alors que nous nous installions.

Je m'assis aux côtés de Gaara durant le déjeuner, et nous parlâmes comme si rien ne c'était passé. Notre relation était et devait être un secret si bien gardé qu'il en devenait presque un mythe. De toute façon, nous n'eûmes pas l'occasion de discuter fort longtemps, car il nous fallût tous rejoindre la salle dans laquelle le Sommet devait se dérouler. Une immense table ronde était installée au centre de la pièce, autour de laquelle nous prîmes tous place. Une fois que nous fûmes installés, mon maître se pencha à mon oreille.

_ As-tu trouvé Orochimaru ?

_ Non, il n'est pas dans la pièce, ni dans le château.

_ Peux-tu étendre ton champ de vision jusqu'aux bouts des jardins ?

Je hochai la tête et m'effectuai. Rien. Personne n'utilisait de chakra sur les dix kilomètres à la ronde, et je ne reconnus pas la présence d'Orochimaru. J'en fus soulagée et m'autorisai à me détendre quelque peu, sans relâcher mon Byakugan pour autant. Les Kage discutaient de marchandises, et de relations diplomatiques. C'était peu intéressant, car le Royaume du Feu entretenaient de bonnes relations avec les autres Royaumes, bien que notre plus proche allié soit le Royaume du Vent. Si nous devions avoir un ennemi potentiel, il s'agirait du Royaume de l'Eau qui avait tenté d'assassiner nos héritiers l'année de mes treize ans. Nos relations avec ce Royaume s'étaient considérablement dégradées jusqu'à ce que la nouvelle Mizukage soit nommée. Pacifique et calme, elle avait calmé les tentions en peu de temps. Les discussions étaient calmes et courtoises, les Kage moquant gentiment le nombre d'héritiers potentiels de notre seigneur.

_ Cela montre à quel point les Clans de mon Royaume sont puissants, répondait-il à chaque fois. Je ne sais pas à qui confier la protection du Royaume.

C'était une répartie simple, mais suffisante. Le Sommet devait durer deux jours, durant lesquels de nombreux accords devaient être signés. Mon seigneur fumait sa pipe durant les discussions, observant calmement les désaccords entre le Kazekage et le Raikage, qui semblaient se détester profondément. Baki serrait les mâchoires, tandis que Killer Bee, l'Assassin de Kumo, semblait très amusé par la situation. Gaara était immobile, mais je voyais son sable s'agiter dans la petite gourde, prouvant qu'il était agacé par la situation. Soudain, quelqu'un, à environ cinq lieues de l'entrée du palais, entra dans mon champ de vision. Il s'agissait de dix personnes, qui étaient dotées de beaucoup de chakra. Ils faisaient tous un effort considérable pour masquer leur identité, et je constatai, à ma grande frustration, qu'ils y arrivaient. Cependant, cela signifiait qu'ils savaient donc que quelqu'un était capable de les localiser et de les identifier, chose que seul le Byakugan est en mesure de faire. Dès lors, il s'agissait forcément d'Orochimaru et d'un de ses acolytes.

_ Maître, Orochimaru arrive, chuchotai-je.

Il se tendit et se tourna vers l'Hokage, avant de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Notre Seigneur fronça les sourcils et se leva, attirant l'attention de tous.

_ Mes amis, je crains qu'il ne faille couper court à ces discussions. Comme vous le savez tous, Orochimaru est un criminel recherché dans mon Royaume, et qui fait l'objet d'un mandat d'arrêt international. Il semblerait qu'il arrive.

Tout le monde se leva, et le Tsuchikage prit immédiatement la relève.

_ Je dispose que quartier où nous serons en sécurité. Les gardes royales pourront ensuite se charger des intrus, sous le commandement de nos Conseillers respectifs, déclara-t-il.

Nous hochâmes tous la tête et, quelques minutes plus tard, les héritiers et les Kage étaient en sécurité. Alors que je fermai la porte, Hanabi se jeta contre moi.

_ Lady Moon ! Vous ne pouvez pas sortir, vous serez en danger ! Itachi-san m'a dit que vous étiez fragile, je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessée ! Gémit-elle en se cramponnant à ma robe bleu nuit.

Je fus très surprise de ma réaction, mais me repris aussitôt. Je m'accroupis devant elle et la saisis délicatement par les épaules, plantant mon regard vert dans le sien.

_ Lady Hanabi, ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi. Mon rôle est de conseiller l'Hokage mais aussi de le protéger. De plus, je suis capable d'utiliser le peu de chakra dont je dispose pour détecter la présence d'ennemi. C'est un atout non négligeable. Je suis peut être faible physiquement, mais les Conseillers doivent diriger les opérations militaires, et savent tous manier l'épée. De toute façon, les gardes royaux sont là. Vous n'avez rien à craindre.

_ M-Mais...

_ Allons, est-ce ainsi qu'une grande Lady doit se comporter ? Montrez aux autres à quel point les Hyuga sont courageux, Lady Hanabi.

Elle hocha la tête et tendit son petit doigt.

_ Promettez-moi de revenir saine et sauve, alors.

Je scellai notre promesse et me relevai. Mon regard croisa rapidement celui des héritiers. Neiji serra sa cousine contre lui et hocha la tête dans ma direction. Itachi me fixait silencieusement. J'étais agacée d'avoir dû expliquer ma capacité à détecter des ennemis, mais il était évident que tous m'avaient vu discuter avec mon maître, et avaient donc compris que j'étais celle ayant donné l'alerte. Je serrai les mâchoires. Quelle idiote j'étais! Je me morigénai silencieusement en quittant la salle, que les gardes fermèrent derrière moi. Mon maître se tourna vers les gardes royaux, qui attendaient nos ordres en silence.

_ Restez ici et empêchez Orochimaru et ses hommes de pénétrer dans cette pièce. Vous êtes la dernière ligne de défense des Kage, si nous venions à être vaincus. Bien que cela n'arrivera pas. Cependant, il est possible qu'Orochimaru planifie une seconde attaque, profitant de l'attention que nous lui porterons. Tenez-vous prêt à toute éventualité.

Les hommes hochèrent la tête. Je laissai également mes chaussures à talons et ma robe à côté de la porte. Une fois prête, et pieds nus, je rejoignis les autres Assassins, et nous nous mîmes en route vers l'extérieur du palais. Il nous fallait les intercepter au plus vite. Rapidement, nous atteignîmes les jardins. J'en profitai pour jeter un coup d'œil à Gaara. Sa gourde avait repris sa taille originale, et un sourire sadique déformait son visage.

_ Moon, où sont-ils ? Demanda mon maître.

_ Ils se sont séparés ! M'étonnai-je. Je ne comprends pas, il y a un instant, ils étaient tous au même endroits. Là, quatre sont presque de l'autre côté des jardins ! C'est impossible !

_ Une technique de substitution ?

_ Possible. Mais elle est redoutablement efficace ! J'ignorais que l'on pouvait le faire sur une aussi longue distance, grommelai-je, agacée par la situation.

Quelque chose avait échappé à mon Byakugan, et cela ne me convenait pas du tout. Je possédais l'œil ultime, celui capable de tout voir. Que s'était-il passé ?

_ Du brouillage, intervint soudainement Zabuza. C'est extrêmement compliqué à mettre en œuvre, mais mon maître était capable d'une telle prouesse. Il pouvait brouiller, l'espace de quelques minutes, n'importe quelle technique sensorielle ou de vision. Même les Kekkei Genkai étaient affectés. J'ignorais que quelqu'un pouvait faire de même. J'en suis moi-même incapable, malgré mes années d'entraînements.

_ Cela ne m'étonne pas de Kio, sourit mélancoliquement mon maître. Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Nous allons devoir nous séparer. Moon, comment se sont-ils répartis ?

_ Six ici, quatre là-bas. Orochimaru vient vers nous.

_ Bien. Haku, Zabuza, Gaara, Moon, vous allez là-bas. Killer Bee, Roshi, Baki, vous restez avec moi, décréta Jiraiya.

Tout le monde hocha la tête. Une seconde plus tard, mon équipe et moi-même nous dirigions vers notre destination. Plus je me rapprochais, plus il m'était facile de distinguer nos ennemis. Il y avait trois hommes et une femme. La femme possédait moins de chakra que les deux hommes, et tenait une flûte. Je plissais les yeux. Une experte du genjutsu auditif, probablement.

_ Il faut viser la femme en premier, déclarai-je. À en juger par la flûte qu'elle a, elle doit maîtriser le genjutsu.

_ Haku, occupe-toi d'elle, ordonna Zabuza. Tes miroirs lui renverront son propre son.

Haku hocha la tête et bondit immédiatement vers elle. Les deux adversaires engagèrent immédiatement le combat, mais je ne pus m'y intéresser car un garçon immense se jeta sur moi et me frappa en pleine poitrine, me projetant une dizaine de mètres en arrière, la respiration coupée. Comment avait-il pu se déplacer aussi vite ? J'avais tout juste eu le temps de le voir sauter vers moi et de lever mes bras pour me protéger. Je m'écrasai au sol dans un bruit sourd, et me relevai difficilement. Heureusement pour moi, je pus éviter un nouveau de justesse en roulant au sol. Il avait une force physique impressionnante. Je me relevai et pris un peu de recul afin de juger correctement mon adversaire. Il possédait énormément de chakra, et était fort et rapide. Un expert du corps à corps, comme moi.

Je souris cruellement. Malheureusement pour lui, mon niveau de taijutsu était bien meilleur que le sien. Je fonçai donc droit sur lui, paumes tendues, lames rétractables sorties. Il était aussi rapide que moi malgré sa corpulence, mais n'avait pas mon agilité. À présent qu'il avait perdu son effet de surprise, mon Byakugan me permettait d'éviter ses attaques. De plus, il était assez répétitif dans sa manière de frapper, et je pus rapidement prévoir ses coups. D'abord, il tentait de me frapper, puis, lorsque j'esquivais, frapper le sol pour me déséquilibrer puis courrait vers moi. C'était très simpliste. Il misait tout sur sa force dévastatrice, qui pouvait très certainement passer la défense de sable de Gaara. Perchée sur un arbre, je bondis en arrière lorsqu'il sauta à ma hauteur pour me frapper. Il grogna.

_ Reviens ici traînée à la solde des Royaumes ! Cracha-t-il.

_ Je dispose d'une chose nommée « loyauté » envers ma terre natale. Ce n'est visiblement pas ton cas, répondis-je froidement.

_ Je suis loyal à Orochimaru-sama !

_ Merci pour l'information, ironisai-je. J'aurais été incapable de le deviner sans ton aide précieuse.

Je devais mettre fin à ce combat. À une vingtaine de mètres de nous, Gaara riait cruellement en torturant lentement son adversaire, du sable dansant joyeusement autour de lui. Il lui avait arraché les bras, et une des deux têtes avait été détruite par le sable de mon amant. Je souris, amusée. En affrontant Gaara, cet homme avait signé son arrêt de mort. Je décidai de mettre fin à ce combat, et formai quelques mutras, faisant appel à une de mes affinités, l'eau.

_ _Suiton : Suiryuu !_

Un dragon d'eau se forma et fonça droit son mon adversaire. Il possédait un chakra de type _Doton_ , qui lui permettait de contrôler la terre, la faiblesse de l'eau. Cependant, je maîtrisais sa faiblesse : la foudre.

_ _Raiton : Raging Bolt !_

Un éclair frappa mon dragon, et se transmit à mon adversaire, qui ne put éviter cette attaque de zone. Son corps fut secoué par de violents spasmes alors que l'électricité détruisait son système nerveux et ses muscles. Je courus vers lui, prête à l'achever. Ses yeux exprimaient sa panique, et je m'en délectais. Voilà ce qui arrivait à ceux qui osaient s'en prendre aux Kage.

_ _Juuken Hou !Hakke rokujyuyon shô ! Ni shô ! Yon shô ! Hachi shô ! Juroku shô ! Sanju ni shô ! Rokujyuyon shô !_ M'écriai-je en frappant soixante-quatre tanketsu.

Il s'écroula au sol dans un gémissement de douleur. Ses organes internes étaient ravagés, et il était condamné. Cependant, il aurait été insensé de ne pas l'achever, et je lui tranchai froidement la gorge. J'aurais aimé lui demandé s'il connaissait l'espion, mais il était évident qu'il ne dirait rien, et je n'avais pas le loisir de le torturer. La technique que j'utilisai précédemment est une version plus puissante de celle m'ayant permis de vaincre Kabuto. Elle deux fois plus rapide, et permet donc de frapper deux fois plus de tanketsu. Je contemplai le corps de mon adversaire sans nom, et désactivai mon Byakugan. Je me tournai, et cherchai rapidement Zabuza, Haku et Gaara du regard. Zabuza était assis en tailleur sur sol, sifflant tandis qu'il nettoyait son épée des traces de terres. Le cadavre de son adversaire traînait au sol, quelques mètres plus loin. Il me jeta un coup d'œil lorsque je passais à côté de lui pour rejoindre Gaara, qui jouait toujours avec son adversaire. Haku venait également d'achever l'utilisatrice de genjutsu, et se reposait, allongé dans l'herbe. Je finis par atteindre Gaara, qui ricanait devant les supplications de son adversaire. Il le maintenait au sol avec son sable et était accroupi à côté de lui. Sa voix était aiguë et chantante, comme celle d'un petit enfant.

_ Tue-moi, pitié, suppliait l'homme.

_ Non, non, non, non, non, non ! Je vais te garder encore un peu, et jouer avec toi ! Je n'avais jamais tué de personnes avec deux têtes. Je me demande ce que je vais te faire, maintenant.

Un rire hystérique et fou le secoua. Je déglutis. Je savais que Gaara était fou, et adorait la violence. Il ne le cachait pas. Le démon dans son corps avait rongé une partie de son âme, et il constamment tiraillé par les voix de la créature dans son esprit. Comment, dès lors, rester sain ? La veille, alors que nous étions étendus l'un près de l'autre, il m'avait raconté comment, malgré ses nombreuses supplications et prières, Erin ne lui avait jamais accordé la possibilité de _dormir_. Je posai une épaule, le faisant sursauter. Il se retourna violemment en grognant, mais se figea en me reconnaissant.

_ Hinata, chuchota-t-il.

_ Achève cette créature, déclarai-je. Nous devons retourner auprès de nos seigneurs.

Il se leva, soupira, et tendit la main vers sa victime.

_ _Sakabu Kyû_ , gronda-t-il d'une voix froide.

Le sable s'enroula autour de l'homme, et Gaara ferma son poing en souriant cruellement, alors que le sang nous giclait au visage.

_ _Sabaku sôsô !_

Le sable retourna ensuite dans la gourde de mon amant, et nous rejoignîmes Zabuza et Haku. L'Assassin de Kiri considéra un instant Gaara puis sourit largement.

_ Je t'aime bien, toi. T'es un type intéressant ! Allons-y, les hommes du vieil Onoki s'occuperont des corps.

Il éclata de rire, et prit tranquillement le chemin que nous avions emprunté pour venir. Nous le suivîmes. Alors que nous marchions, je contemplai avec dégoût le sang qui tâchait ma chemise blanche et mon corset en cuir brun. Mon visage était lui aussi plein de sang, mais cela était plus facile à nettoyer que des vêtements. Nous fûmes accueillis par une technique _Suiton_ qui se chargea de rincer le sang. Je criai de surpris, tandis que Gaara évita la technique grâce à son sable. Je jetai un regard agacé à mon maître, qui était celui qui nous avait arrosé.

_ Il faut se débarrasser du sang, déclara-t-il calmement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une excuse miraculeuse.

Soudain, je remarquai que Zabuza me regardait avec insistance, de même que Killer Bee et Roshi. Gaara tentait vainement d'être discret, tandis que seul Baki, mon maître et Haku semblait désintéressé de ma personne.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? Demandai-je.

_ Votre chemise est transparente, Lady Moon, répondit Haku.

Je baissai les yeux et couinai de surprise. En effet, l'eau avait rendu le tissu blanc transparent, et, malgré mon corset pour dissimuler une partie de ma poitrine, le haut était aisément visible. Je me sentis rougir violemment, et plaquai mes bras dessus.

_ Regardez ailleurs ! Goujats !

La garde royale nous attendait toujours devant la porte lorsque nous arrivâmes. Ils nous accueillirent silencieusement. Mon maître leur raconta les événements tandis qu'Anko Mikazuchi m'aidait à remettre ma robe et à rattacher dignement mes cheveux. Lorsque nous ouvrîmes la porte, les héritiers se dirigèrent vers nous pour nous saluer et les gardes furent accueillis en héros.

_ Sans l'organisation des Conseillers, nous aurions eu du mal à les vaincre, déclara Hatake Kakashi. Leurs stratégies ont été redoutablement efficace. Malheureusement, Orochimaru a pris la fuite. Nous avons tenté de le poursuivre, mais ses hommes de mains nous ont barrés la route. Le temps que nous les vainquions, il était déjà loin. Nous avons entamé des recherches, mais il avait échappé à nos capacités de détection.

_ Pourquoi n'élaborez-vous pas les stratégies vous-mêmes ? Demanda soudainement Itachi.

Il était appuyé contre un mur et nous observait tous froidement. Il savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, et ma suspicion quant à sa possible trahison grandit à nouveau.

_ Nous sommes un peu occupés à nous battre, monseigneur, répondit Anko d'une voix sarcastique.

Notre implication dans ce combat était beaucoup trop évidente. Je triturais mes doigts, agacée et frustrée par la situation. Cependant, je ne pus me morigéner trop longtemps, car Hanabi courrait vers moi pour me poser des questions sur l'affrontement. Je lui racontai donc que j'avais aidé les Conseillers à monter une stratégie pour défaire Orochimaru, tout en utilisant les gardes royaux comme cobayes pour déceler les techniques adverses. Elle fût choquée de la manière dont je nommai les gardes royaux mais c'était, malheureusement, ce qu'ils étaient. Anko Mikazuchi la rassura immédiatement, déclarant qu'elle aimait le combat et que cela lui convenait parfaitement. Hanabi fronça les sourcils, et retourna auprès de son cousin, plongée dans ses pensées. Le regard de Neiji passa de moi à Gaara, puis il fronça les sourcils, ce qui m'étonna. Avait-il deviné notre amour ? Si c'était le cas, cela était dangereux, car cela signifiait que mon maître pouvait lui aussi le deviner. Je déglutis, et reportai mon attention sur la discussion en cours. Il était question d'annuler le Sommet pour cette année. Les relations entre les royaumes étant pacifiques, et l'attaque d'Orochimaru ayant mis en danger de nombreuses vies, il aurait été inutile et dangereux de le poursuivre.

_ Le Sommet est annulé, déclara le Tsuchikage. Des soldats vous escorteront jusqu'à la frontière de mon Royaume dès demain. Je dois reconstruire mon palais, et j'ai une chasse à l'homme à organiser. Roshi, va rassembler les meilleurs traqueurs du Royaume. Dans deux jours, je veux qu'il soit prêt à retrouver et occire Orochimaru. Personne n'attaque Iwa sans me rendre de compte.

Sur ces mots, la réunion prit fin, et le reste de la journée fut dédiée au repos, et à la reconstruction du palais d'Iwa. Je visitai les jardins avec les héritiers, Haku, et Gaara. Les Conseillers nous avaient donnés l'ordre de les protéger, et de chercher un quelconque indice quant à l'espion de Konoha, ou tout autre chose pouvant nous mener à Orochimaru. Son comportement me laissait perplexe. Pourquoi réapparaître si c'était pour fuir aussitôt ? Il s'agissait du Sommet des Kage, il était au courant du nombre d'Assassins Royaux qui seraient présents. Dès lors, pourquoi lancer une attaque qui serait aussitôt repoussée ? Voulait-il étudier nos techniques de combat ? Ce serait étonnant. Nous connaissant, il connaissait nos techniques et très certainement leur limite. C'est grâce à cela qu'il avait réussi à outrepasser la surveillance de mon Byakugan. Alors pourquoi ? Voulait-il faire une démonstration de force ? Ce serait très inconscient et très peu productif, sans compter que ce serait totalement différent de sa manière d'agir habituelle. Peut être voulait-il nous annoncer qu'il était toujours vivant, et avait assez d'hommes pour en sacrifier dans une attaque surprise lors du Sommet des Kage ? Ce serait une perte de ressources énormes. Quelle que soit la raison de cette attaque, elle m'était inconnue. Je fis part de mes doutes à Haku et Gaara. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

_ Je penche pour la démonstration de force. Orochimaru est fier de son savoir et de ses capacités. Dès lors, il n'est pas étonnant qu'il nous attaque simplement pour s'amuser, déclara-t-il.

_ Peut-être veut-il faire passer un message, intervint Haku. Il veut nous signifier qu'il est prêt à un affrontement et qu'il n'est pas mort.

_ Ce serait beaucoup d'effort pour peu de choses, grommelai-je. Non. Cela n'est pas la raison. J'en suis certaine. Il est beaucoup trop réfléchi pour agir de la sorte.

_ Alors, il veut sûrement nous agacer afin que nous agissions illogiquement. En nous attaquant de manière irrégulière et assez violemment pour nécessiter notre intervention, il désire nous provoquer. Son but est que nous agissions sous le coup des émotions, afin qu'il en tire partout.

Je restai silencieuse, peu convaincue. Ce serait en effet une bonne stratégie si les Assassins Royaux n'étaient pas calmes et réfléchis, n'agissant que lorsque c'est strictement nécessaire, comme aujourd'hui. Habituellement, nous n'aurions jamais dû intervenir aujourd'hui. Or, la présence d'Orochimaru changeait la donne. Même tous les gardes royaux réunis n'auraient rien pu contre lui. Trois Assassins Royaux n'étaient pas de trop pour le vaincre. Je soupirai et allai répliquer quand Hanabi, qui semblait en avoir marre des jardins, décida de héler l'attention de l'étrange groupe que nous formions.

_ Jouons à quelque chose ! Nous sommes tous murés dans le silence, ce n'est pas une bonne façon de nous occuper.

Je souris, et enjoignis les héritiers à jouer à quelque chose. Les voir agir insouciamment serait agréable, car cette insouciance était la raison pour laquelle nous avions sacrifié notre innocence. Itachi voulut au début refuser, prétextant qu'il était trop vieux pour ce genre de choses, mais Kurotsuchi le força, en déclarant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, purement et simplement. Sa tête était fort amusante, et je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer discrètement. Je m'assis dans l'herbe sous un cerisier, de même que Gaara et Haku. Cependant, ma sœur semblait avoir décidé que tout le monde jouerait, y compris nous. Nous répétâmes quelques fois le mot « jouer », car il nous était inconnu. Nos seuls « jeux » étaient les entraînements au combat et à la concoction de poison. Comment, dès lors, comprendre l'intérêt d'une simple partie de cache-cache ? Ces choses étaient futiles à nos yeux, bien que nous apprécions les voir effectuées par d'autres personnes. Nous n'étions pas sur nos gardes lors des moments d'allégresse et de jeux, ce qui était dangereux.

_ Lady Hanabi, s'il vous plaît, souffrez que nous nous reposions le temps des jeux. Établir une stratégie n'est pas de tout repos, répondis-je doucement en levant la main.

_ Vous devez vous détendre. Itachi-san, Lady Kurotsuchi, dîtes-leurs ! La tension est mauvaise pour le teint.

_ Lady Hanabi dit vrai, Lady Moon, ajouta Itachi. Ne vous en faîtes pas, ce n'est pas un jeu fatiguant.

_ Il semblerait que nous n'ayons pas le choix, soupira Gaara en se levant. Allons. Qui compte ? Demanda-t-il.

Je fus abasourdie de sa réaction. Parmi toutes les personnes que je connaissais, Gaara était celle que je me figurais le moins jouant à quelque chose d'aussi futile de cache-cache. Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever, et Neiji se porta volontaire pour compter. Il fut interdit de Byakugan, et nous partîmes tous à la recherche d'un lieu où se dissimuler. Je finis par trouver un large massif de fleurs qui ferait l'affaire. Je m'assis dans l'herbe et fixai le reste des jardins devant moi. Des cerisiers poussaient à perte de vue, et des jardins de graviers blancs sillonnaient entre les arbres. J'activai mon Byakugan, surveillant ainsi tous les jardins. Ainsi, je pus trouver les autres joueurs. Hanabi s'était faufilé sous un temple surélevé, Gaara était perché dans un arbre, de même qu'Itachi. Sasuke s'était dissimulé au centre d'un immense massif de fleurs, Naruto s'était perché, grâce à ses capacités, au sommet d'un pigeonnier, Haku s'était installé dans l'écurie tandis que Lady Kurotsuchi avait opté pour la même solution que moi. Neiji marchait de manière hasardeuse, regardant autour de lui. Le premier qu'il trouva fut Gaara, qui n'avait pas fait de réel effort pour se dissimuler. Mon amant atterrit gracieusement sur le sol, et les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à chercher les autres. Ils finirent par trouver Naruto, puis Itachi, et enfin Sasuke. Finalement, tous contournèrent le massif derrière lequel j'étais assise et me trouvèrent.

_ Voici probablement une des pires cachettes que je n'ai jamais vu, déclara Neiji en souriant.

_ Ne vous moquez pas je ne suis pas la première a avoir été trouvée.

_ En effet, intervint Naruto en m'aidant à me lever.

Nous trouvâmes rapidement les derniers joueurs, et Gaara se vit confier la tâche de compter. La partie dura une heure, puis nous changeâmes de jeu. Hanabi semblait toujours avoir une idée, et nous garda occupés durant toute la journée. Pour ma part, la fatigue me gagna rapidement, car je gardai constamment mon Byakugan activé, de sorte à ce que personne n'échappe à ma vigilance. J'étais essoufflée, car mon Kekkei Genkai était activé depuis maintenait six heures sans que je ne le désactive. L'heure du dîner fut pour moi un soulagement, et je me dirigeai rapidement vers mon maître. Il était en pleine discussion avec Roshi, mais j'étais trop épuisée pour comprendre leur débat. Je titubai presque. Le combat de cette journée, additionnée à l'utilisation abusive de mon Kekkei Genkai m'avait totalement vidée de mon énergie.

_ Père? Le hélai-je.

_ Qu'y a-t-il Moon ? Répondit-il en se tournant vers moi.

_ Puis-je me retirer et me reposer, s'il vous plaît ? Je suis épuisée, et je n'ai point d'appétit, demandai-je faiblement.

Il sembla remarquer mon état et hocha la tête. Je fis demi-tour et me retirai dans ma chambre, où je désactivai enfin mon Byakugan avant de m'écrouler sur le lit, épuisée. Mes yeux et mes veines faciales me brûlaient, j'avais l'impression que l'on frappait mon crâne répétitivement avec une masse. J'attrapai vainement ma tête, dans l'espoir que la douleur me laissât en paix, mais c'était peine perdue. Il me fallait me reposer et attendre. Je retirai donc mes chaussures et me mis en tenue de nuit. Une fois allongée sur mon lit, je sentis le sommeil m'envahir, et je me laissais aller dans les bras de Morphée.

Je fus réveillée par l'ouverture de la porte de ma chambre. Je me redressai violemment et activai mon Byakugan. Une douleur aiguë m'envahit, mon corps me rappelant que j'étais toujours trop épuisée pour utiliser correctement mes yeux. Cependant, malgré la noirceur de la pièce, je pus reconnaître l'intrus.

_ Zabuza-san, que faîtes-vous ici ? Demandai-je le plus poliment possible.

_ Oh, je suis simplement venu profiter de votre compagnie, ronronna-t-il.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

J'essayai de contenir ma peur. J'étais épuisée, incapable de combattre face à un Assassin Royal dans la force de l'âge et en pleine possession de ses capacités. _Oh Erin, envoyez quelqu'un à mon secours_ , suppliai-je silencieusement. Mon corps tremblait de tous ses membres. J'étais prête à déclencher mes lames rétractables pour me défendre, même si cela serait sûrement futile.

_ Une si belle femme comme vous... Sûrement les hommes se retournent-ils à votre passage. Refusez-vous donc toujours leur compagnie ? Vous êtes bien cruelle.

_ Il semblerait que je le sois. De toute façon, je ne suis pas autorisée à avoir d'attaches autre que l'Hokage.

_ Je ne demande rien de tel. Simplement d'apprécier ma compagnie cette nuit.

Il se rapprochait petit à petit de moi. En un bond, j'étais levée et près du balcon, prête à sauter pour lui échapper. Zabuza n'était probablement pas du genre à prendre non pour une réponse, et le rictus sadique qui déforma son visage confirma cette supposition. Je déglutis.

_ Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, nous ne trouvons pas ici un accord. C'est pourquoi je propose de remettre cette discussion et cette rencontre à plus tard.

_ Malheureusement, nous ne sommes pas d'accord ici non plus. Je vous aurai ce soir, Lady Moon. Avec ou sans votre consentement.

C'était peine perdue. Je sortis sur le balcon et sautai dans le vide, espérant atterrir sur un massif de fleurs, ou n'importe quoi pouvant amortir ma chute. J'étais au premier étage du palais, et un atterrissage à même le sol me blesserait à coup sûr, au vu de mon état. Malheureusement pour moi, ce fut le cas. Mes pieds atterrirent sur des pierres anguleuses. Le choc, bien qu'amorti par mes genoux, résonna à travers tout mon corps, et je sentis les os d'un de mes pieds se briser, m'arrachant un piaulement de douleur. Je me mis cependant à courir, ignorant la douleur qui transperçait mon pied. Zabuza était derrière moi, et semblait s'amuser. Il marchait lentement, son imposante épée sur l'épaule. Mon Byakugan me permettait tout juste de voir à cent mètres autour de moi. Je voyais dans le noir, ce qui restait un avantage. Je finis par atteindre une zone d'ombre et m'y engageai immédiatement. C'était ma seule chance de m'échapper. Je me faufilai sous un massif de ronces, espérant dissuader Zabuza de s'approcher de moi. _Erin, oh pitié, Erin, aidez-moi !_ Priai-je. Des larmes de peur dévalaient mes joues. C'était la première fois que j'éprouvai un tel sentiment. Je mordais mon poing pour ne pas faire de bruit, terrorisée à l'idée qu'il me trouve. Il était prêt, si prêt ! Des brindilles se brisaient sous ses pas. Il aurait pu être silencieux, mais il voulait que je l'entende, que je sache qu'il était là. Il se délectait de ma peur. Soudain, le silence se fit, et ma peur redoubla. Où était-il ? Avait-il abandonné ? Non. Impossible. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur du massif. Je ne voyais rien. Je fermai les yeux pour me calmer. Il fallait que je respire, que ma peur diminue. Lorsque je les rouvris, il était là. Allongé face à moi.

_ Bouh !

Je hurlai de peur. Il attrapa mon poignet et me tira hors du massif pour me jeter au sol à ses pieds. Je gémis de douleur alors qu'il attrapait mes cheveux pour me relever. Je me leva péniblement, et désactivai mon Byakugan. Il ne me serait plus d'aucune utilité maintenant. Je tentai vainement de le frapper de mes lames, mais il n'eût même pas à éviter. Je n'avais pas la force de le frapper réellement. Il ricana, et embrassa ma joue.

_ Une si, si jolie Lady ! Si vous aviez accepté, tout ce serait si bien passé !

_ Erin vous punira. Le viol est un péché capital, balbutiai-je.

_ Erin ? Ah ! Elle me pardonnera bien cet écart ! Combien d'hommes ai-je punis pour elle et les Mizukage que j'ai servi ?

Je serrai les dents et levai les bras pour trancher d'un coup net mes cheveux. Zabuza, pris par surprise, mit une seconde à réagir. Ce fût la seconde qui me permit d'appeler à l'aide. En chargeant le peu de chakra que j'avais, je le lançai vers le château. C'était semblable à la technique _Hakke Kushô_ , mais sur une plus longue distance. Zabuza me rattrapa immédiatement et me plaqua au sol. Il posa ses mains sur ma gorge et commença à serrer. Pas assez pour m'étrangler, mais assez pour me faire mal.

_ Qu'as-tu fait ?

Je me contentai de sourire moqueusement. J'avais appelé à l'aide n'importe qui avait senti mon coup de chakra. Il serra un peu plus fort.

_ Qu'as. Tu. Fait ? Rugit-il.

Je lui crachai au visage. Croyait-il qu'il m'aurait ainsi ? Il me gifla si fort que je dus cracher du sang, et mon nez se mit à saigner. Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il retira une de ses mains et défit son pantalon. Je fermai fortement les yeux. Je refusai de voir ça. Où était l'aide que j'avais appelé ? N'avaient-ils pas senti ma vague de chakra désespéré ? Je me mis à douter. J'avais peur. J'avais _si_ peur. Je me mis à ruer comme un cheval sauvage dans l'espoir d'échapper à sa poigne, mais rien n'y fit. Il était beaucoup plus fort que moi. Soudain, une douleur déchira mes cuisses et je me mis à sangloter. Il avait ce qu'il voulait, et ma lutte n'avait fait que retarder l'échéance. Je l'entendis rire dans mon oreille et, malgré mes coups désespérés, il ne me lâchait pas.

Soudainement, un rugissement de rage déchira l'air nocturne et quelque chose percuta Zabuza comme un taureau. Je m'écartait rapidement, et tentai de déterminer qui était là. Torse nu, vêtu d'un simple pantalon lâche, Itachi se tenait devant moi, armé d'une simple épée. Zabuza recula de quelques mètres et remonta son pantalon, prêt à se battre. L'Assassin Royal prit son épée et se mit en garde.

_ Tu ne la toucheras pas, salopard, siffla Itachi.

_ C'est déjà fait, gamin. Que vas-tu faire, avec ton couteau ? Me vaincre ? Allons. Les Conseillers sont des maîtres du maniement de l'épée, et ton cher Sharingan ne te protégera pas éternellement de moi !

_ Effectivement, je ne suis pas un expert du maniement de l'épée. Mais je ne suis pas le seul à avoir entendu Lady Moon appeler à l'aide.

D'autres personnes arrivèrent. Naruto, dont les yeux étaient devenus rouges et les mains dotées de griffes, Gaara, qui tenait deux épées fines. Il était totalement vêtu, contrairement aux autres. Ensuite venait mon maître, qui tenait une fine rapière, Lady Kurotsuchi,et Neiji, dont le Byakugan brillait dans le noir. Ce dernier et Lady Kurotsuchi se précipitèrent à mon chevet, tandis que Zabuza déglutissait en voyant les autres. Je me rendis alors compte que j'étais roulée en boule au sol, et que je pleurais.

_ Lady Moon, tout va bien, murmura Lady Kurotsuchi en me berçant doucement. C'est fini, il ne vous touchera plus.

Elle répétait des paroles réconfortantes pour me rassurer. Pourtant, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de la confrontation qui avait lieu. Itachi, Naruto, Gaara et mon maître faisait face à Zabuza, qui hésitait à révéler ses capacités. Heureusement, désamorçant la situation, les Kage arrivèrent escortés par les autres Assassins et Haku.

_ Zabuza range ton arme ! Tonna la Mizukage.

Zabuza sembla hésiter, mais obéit. Il n'était pas de taille face aux autres Assassins. Gaara se précipita alors vers moi, et je me blottis contre lui. Il me berça doucement, tout en caressant mon dos. Je sanglotais comme un petit enfant, mais personne n'y faisait vraiment attention. On arrêta Zabuza, et mon maître me rejoignit. Gaara me souleva comme si je ne pesais pas plus qu'une plume, et tout le monde regagna le château. Tandis que mon maître me faisait couler un bain, on s'occupait de moi. J'étais allongée sur mon lit, et tous les héritiers du Royaume du Feu étaient présents. Naruto tremblait de colère, et Hanabi s'était blottie contre moi et s'était endormie. Gaara caressait mes cheveux. C'était peu, mais c'était réconfortant. Finalement, mon maître réapparut et ordonna à tout le monde de regagner sa chambre.

_ Vous ne pouvez rien faire d'autres. À moins que Moon ne désire que quelqu'un la veille, mais je doute que la présence d'un homme dans la pièce soit bénéfique.

Tout le monde hocha la tête, mais Hanabi décida de rester à mes côtés. J'en fus soulagée, et, après mon bain, durant lequel je me frottai violemment chaque partie du corps jusqu'à ce qu'elles en deviennent rouges, elle se blottit contre moi et s'endormit. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à la fenêtre, et remarquai une silhouette. La panique reprit le dessus, mon estomac se tordit. Cependant, je remarquai une étrange forme dans le dos de la silhouette. Une grosse gourde. Je me détendis et m'allongeai. Gaara. Gaara veillait sur moi et, rien que par sa présence, occulta tous les monstres qui tiraillait mon esprit. La culpabilité de l'aimer, l'horreur d'avoir été forcée et frappée, le sentiment d'être sale, l'humiliation de ne pas avoir pu me défendre.

 **Voilà ! Ce chapitre est clairement pas celui dont je suis la plus fière, surtout que j'ai carrément improvisé la scène de viol. À la base, elle ne devait pas avoir lieu, mais, comme j'avais précédemment évoqué que Zabuza était attirée par Hinata, et bien autant aller jusqu'au bout. Donc ça a donné naissance à ça.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, Hinata va avoir une période du « c'est ma faute si c'est arrivée ». C'est FAUX. Je n'ai absolument pas cet avis sur le viol, il se n'agit jamais de la faute de la victime, quel que soit son accoutrement. Non, c'est non. Et dire « ouais mais elle l'a cherchée », c'est être un salopard de la pire espèce.**


	8. Chapitre Sept : L'humiliation

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voici le sixième/septième de l'Assassin Royal ! Ce chapitre est assez riches, il y a des trucs assez majeurs/importants qui se déroulent. Peut être que ce n'est pas assez développé, je ne sais pas... Mais j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu, j'espère que vous serez quand même satisfaits de ce que j'ai écrit. Hinata aura un passage psychotique à la limite de la folie pure et dure, mais je me suis dit que c'est totalement incohérent avec ce qu'elle a vécu ^^ après tout, il n'y a pas de réaction prédéfinie à un viol !**

 **PS : J'ai eu mon BAC L ! Wahouuuu ! Mention assez bien avec 8 en philo (alors que j'avais 15 toute l'année, gné je suis pas douée ~) xD**

 **Brefouille ~ Répondons aux reviews.**

 **xHinaSasux : Salutations ! Si j'en crois ton pseudo tu es une fan du SasuHina ? Si c'est le cas tu vas être déçue, j'en suis désolée ^^ Brefouille. J'espère que la lecture des autres chapitres t'a plu et a répondu à tes attentes. J'ai en effet essayé de détacher Hinata de son destin du mieux que j'ai pu, mais c'est impossible de le faire totalement ! Sinon, ce serait un monstre sans émotions. Dans ce chapitre, elle s'étale pas mal sur ses sentiments, mais j'estime que c'est normal, après un traumatisme. Quelqu'un qui aime mon Neiji ! Dommage qu'il n'ait pas trop l'occasion de montrer son côté « bon-vivant » pour l'instant. Ou d'être là tout court en réalité. Je suis désolée pour les fautes T_T. Merci beaucoup ! (et les reviews longues sont toujours les bienvenues ^^)**

 **Chelena : Salutations ! Merci beaucoup de tes compliments, ça fait plaisir. J'ai fait un gros pari en modifiant les caractères des personnages mais après, c'est un UA, alors autant y aller jusqu'au bout, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis contente que tu sois charmée par mon histoire ça fait très plaisir à lire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Ne t'en fais pas pour les fautes et tournures, on en fait tous, et ton commentaire ne brûle pas les yeux ^^**

* * *

Chapitre Sept : L'humiliation

On condamna Zabuza à mort à la suite d'un procès dans lequel il ne tenta pas de se défendre. Il se contenta de rester silencieux tout du long, me fixant de ses petits yeux noirs perçants. Son avocat avait beaucoup de mal à faire son travail, puisqu'il y avait de nombreux témoins, en plus de moi-même. Je n'avais été interrogée qu'une fois, par le procureur. C'était une veille femme ressemblant à la femme des Terres Neutres que j'avais rencontré lors de la mission au Royaume du Son. Elle m'avait parlée d'une voix douce, me demandant si je voulais bien raconter ce qu'il m'était arrivé. J'avais alors parlé d'une voix monotone, sans émotion, totalement détachée de ce qui se passait autour de moi, sous les yeux de la Cour d'Iwa. Le Tsuchikage avait accepté d'héberger le procès à Iwa, déclarant que j'étais une de ses invitées, et qu'il désirait me rendre justice, puisque j'avais été agressée sur ses terres. Cependant, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ce qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. J'étais perdue dans mon esprit, incapable d'être en contact direct et conscient avec la réalité. Je fixais le sol, n'osant regarder devant moi. A ma gauche était assis mon maître et, à ma droite, les héritiers et l'Hokage. Derrière moi était installée la délégation du Royaume du Vent, et encore derrière celle du Royaume de la Foudre. J'ignorai pourquoi ils étaient restés, puisque cela ne les concernaient pas. Le Royaume du Vent était notre allié et voulait peut-être nous démontrer notre soutien, mais la présence du Royaume de la Foudre était incompréhensible. Cependant, sur le moment, j'étais incapable de m'y intéresser. Rien ne m'intéressait, rien ne me captivait. Je sentais encore les mains de Zabuza sur moi, et son souffle rauque dans mon cou.

La condamnation de Zabuza fut rendue après deux heures de débat, procès et réflexion du juge. Il fût condamné à la décapitation. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la Mizukage et Haku. Elle était aussi stoïque que possible, mais je voyais dans son œil visible un profond sentiment de trahison. Zabuza, à qui elle avait confié la sécurité de son Royaume et la sienne, avait trahi ses engagements et s'était perdu dans un péché capital. Haku perdait un maître et un père. Je les vis détourner le regard lorsque la tête de Zabuza roula sur le sol, le sang éclaboussant de belles fleurs blanches, sous le chant d'oiseaux joyeux. En voyant sa tête être tranchée par la guillotine, je ne ressentis rien. Absolument rien. Ni paix intérieure, ni haine, ni soulagement, ni colère. Rien. Mon esprit était vide, et la réalité me paraissait distante, lointaine, inatteignable. On quitta la salle de jugement, et chacun regagna ses appartements. Il était midi. On mangerait, puis on quitterait Iwa et le Royaume de la Terre. Alors que je marchais dans les couloirs, me dirigeant rapidement dans ma chambre pour fuir les autres et la réalité, j'entendais des gens me plaindre.

_ C'est elle, pauvre Lady Moon. Être forcée ! Quel cauchemar.

_ Il paraît qu'elle n'a pas versé une larme durant le procès.

_ Je crois que j'aurais fondu en larmes à sa place. Crois-tu qu'elle ira mieux, un jour ?

Voilà ce que l'on murmurait à mon passage. D'ordinaire, je me serais retournée et aurait répondu à ces personnes. J'aurais _réagi_. Or là, j'en étais tout bonnement incapable. Je fus néanmoins étonnée en entendant quelqu'un leur répondre à ma place. Hanabi. D'une voix puissante et autoritaire que je lui avais jamais entendu, elle prit la parole. L'Hokage, derrière elle, semblait également fortement surpris, mais dans le bon sens du terme, évidemment.

_ Voulez-vous vous taire ? Lady Moon est épuisée. Croyez-vous qu'elle a besoin de vous entendre parler lors de son passage ? Laissez-la donc ! Vautours et charognards que vous êtes ! tonna-t-elle.

Le silence se fit. Je me tournai vers ma demi-sœur pour observer son expression. Elle semblait à la fois furieuse et triste. Je hochai la tête dans sa direction en guise de remerciement et repris mon chemin. Grâce à ses paroles, chacun me laissa en paix. Je m'en fichais un peu, mais savoir qu'Hanabi avait pris ma défense était agréable. Lorsque j'atteignis mes appartements, je m'étalai sur le lit, le regard vide, fixée sur le plafond blanc de ma chambre. Je finis par lever la main, dans une sorte de tentative étrange de toucher le plafond. Évidemment, c'était impossible. Ma main retomba aussitôt. Le plafond était comme la réalité. Loin. Étrange. Intouchable. Un rire hystérique et moqueur de ces pensées bizarres se mit à secouer mes épaules, et je me retrouvai bientôt à rire de toutes de mes forces, au point que je dus me redresser pour tenir mes côtes. J'avais mal à force de rire. Finalement, alors que mon rire se calmait, je tombai sur mon reflet. Mes cheveux, autrefois si longs et si soyeux, étaient à présent courts et indisciplinés. Mon cou était tâché par des marques violacées. Mon nez cassé était rouge, et mes lèvres étaient déchirées. Je me levai et me mis face à l'imposant miroir. J'étais laide. Tellement, horriblement _laide_. Mon rire repartit de plus belle. Moi, que l'on avait gentiment surnommé « Jolie Lady », j'étais devenue affreuse !

_ Je suis belle, hein ? ricanai-je en regardant mon reflet déglingué.

Lentement, mon rire se mua en larmes, puis en sanglots désespérés. Je jeta le miroir au sol dans un accès soudain de rage. S'en suivit un besoin irrésistible de ravager ma chambre, de détruire tout ce qui me passait à portée de mains. Si je ne pouvais atteindre la réalité, alors je la forcerai à rejoindre mon esprit faible et ravagé. J'étais faible, si faible ! Comment avais-je pu laisser ça arriver ? Pourquoi avais-je été incapable de me défendre ? C'était ma faute ! Entièrement de ma faute ! C'est moi que l'on aurait dû condamner ! Zabuza et moi nous étions affrontés, et il avait gagné. J'étais sa récompense, qui pouvait l'en blâmer ? Quelle faiblesse, quel déshonneur, quelle horreur d'avoir perdu ! C'était encore pire que les mains de Zabuza sur ma peau ! J'attrapai mes bras en tremblant, hurlant mon désespoir, ma honte, mon humiliation. J'avais froid. Terriblement froid. Des monstres rampaient dans mon esprit, mon cœur, mon âme, sortaient des meubles détruits pour me saisir et m'entraîner avec eux. J'étais indigne d'être l'Assassin Royal de Konoha. Si j'étais incapable de me protéger moi-même, comment pouvais-je prétendre pouvoir protéger mon Royaume et mon Hokage ? J'étais toujours une pauvre bâtarde dont on n'avait pas su quoi faire ! Une indésirable, faible et stupide ! Je pleurai et criai à en perdre la gorge dans ma chambre dévastée, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre. Je relevai la tête, furieuse, prête à abattre l'intrus. Mais sa vue me calma. Armé de son regard triste et compatissant, Naruto se tenait dans l'embrasure. Je ne voulais pas de sa pitié. De sa considération. De son amitié. Je n'en étais pas digne.

_ Laissez-moi ! hurla-je. Partez donc ! Laissez-moi tous autant que vous êtes !

La porte se referma, et je replongeai la tête la première dans mon désespoir réconfortant. J'étais bien, dans mon esprit et ma chambre déglinguée. Tout était détruit, fragile et faible, comme moi. C'était bien, ici, finalement. Je m'écroulai au sol, au milieu des débris. Les monstres commençaient à saisir mes mains et à remonter le long mes bras. J'allais finir noyer sous eux. Mes pensées fusaient dans tous les sens. Était-ce ma faute ? Zabuza avait-il mérité sa mort ? Étais-je réellement bien, ici ? Rien n'avait de sens, rien ne semblait en rond. Tout tournait en rond dans ma tête. Je me remis à rire, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. La réalité était si loin. La porte se rouvrit, et je tournai lentement la tête, toujours hilare. Mais je me figeai en un instant, les yeux écarquillés. Itachi était accompagné de Gaara. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Naruto continuait-il à aider quelqu'un de faible et stupide comme moi ? Surtout au vu du traitement que je lui avais infligé ! Moi qui l'avais repoussé, il m'aidait ! Les monstres s'affolèrent et battirent en retraite.

_ J'ai pensé que Gaara-san vous serait d'une plus grande aide que moi. Vous semblez toujours plus calme en sa présence. Je vais m'assurer que personne ne vous dérange. Gaara-san, je compte sur vous.

Gaara ne répondit pas, et Naruto partit. Aussitôt, son attitude stoïque changea et il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il me prit contre lui et me berça lentement. Nous parlions silencieusement. Une étreinte. _Je suis là maintenant._ Un baiser sur le front. _Je te protégerai._ Un baiser. _Je t'aime_. Ce fut mon tour de répondre. Je lui montrai ma chambre. _Je suis dans cet état. Toute détruite._ Je lui montrai mes blessures. _Je suis laide._ Je me blottis ensuite contre lui. _Protège moi._ Aussitôt, du sable sortit de sa gourde et commença à tout réparer. Il remit les meubles en place. Rangea les linges. Refit le lit. Replaça les morceaux de verres à leur place dans le miroir. J'ignorai comment ils pouvaient tenir, mais ce n'était pas l'important. Notre reflet était déformé. Ou bien était-ce notre réel reflet. Gaara et moi étions des enfants, déformés pour devenir des tueurs professionnels. Il me releva et m'encercla de ses bras par derrière. Un sourire étrangement pur naquit sur son visage. Je rougis aussitôt. C'était beau. Magnifique. Jamais je n'avais vu Gaara sourire de la sorte. Il était vrai qu'il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion, mais c'était si beau à voir ! J'étais émerveillée par ce sourire. Mon amour pour Gaara se répandit dans tout mon corps. Mon amour pour ce jeune homme joueur malgré sa cruauté et sa violence se décupla. Ce sourire était la preuve que Gaara et moi n'étions pas condamnés. Nous avions toujours une part d'innocence au fond de nous.

_ Regarde comme tu es belle Hinata. Je te trouve splendide. Mais reviens-moi s'il te plaît. Ne te perds pas dans une autre réalité. Je sais que la nôtre est laide, déformée et brisée en mille morceaux, comme nos reflets dans ce miroir, mais nous sommes ensembles, et elle a ses bons côtés. Ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie.

_ Est-ce que c'est ma faute ? Est-ce que je suis faible ? demandai-je d'une voix faible.

_ Non. Quel Apprenti aurait pu défier Zabuza au sommet de sa puissance dans cet état ? Aucun. Alors ne te blâme pas, répondit-il patiemment.

Je me remis à pleurer, mais cette fois, je n'étais ni hystérique ni perdue dans une étrange folie destructrice. C'était des larmes de tristesse, de désespoir. J'étais simplement malheureuse. Malheureuse d'avoir été forcée à faire quelque chose dont je n'avais pas envie, et qui me répugnait au plus haut point. Gaara finit par s'écarter lentement de moi, et me tendit une petite fiole de verre contenant du sable. Il y avait une chaîne en or accrochée au sommet de ladite fiole, et il me la passa autour du cou d'un geste plein d'une tendresse que je ne lui connaissais pas.

_ Si un jour tu as besoin de moi, brise la fiole et laisse le sable se répandre. Je viendrai aussi vite que possible.

Je hochai la tête, et mon amant embrassa mon front avant d'ouvrir la porte et de partir. Au bout de quelques instants, je m'élançai à sa poursuite, mais il avait disparu dans le couloir. Il n'y avait que Naruto, assis à cinq mètres de ma porte, qui me jeta un regard interrogatif. En le voyant je repensai la façon dont je l'avais rejeté. Je m'approchai et m'inclinai devant lui.

_ Veuillez excuser mon comportement, monseigneur. Je n'étais pas moi-même.

_ Relevez-vous, Lady Moon. Vous n'avez pas à excuser votre tristesse. Vos bagages sont-ils prêts ? Je vais les porter pour vous.

_ Oh non, ne vous donnez pas cette peine pour moi !

Ce fut alors la première fois que Naruto sourit sincèrement et innocemment. Je sentis mes yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Je n'avais jamais vu de sourire aussi sincère et innocent chez lui. Seule Hanabi avait été capable de sourire comme cela, mais ce genre de sourire avait disparu il y a quelques années. Pourquoi souriait-il ainsi ? Valais-je vraiment la peine de sourire d'une manière aussi belle ? Je lui rendis son sourire tant bien que mal, et je vis alors ses joues rosirent légèrement.

_ Vous valez bien toutes les peines du monde, Lady Moon. Venez donc.

Malgré mes protestations, il prit ma valise, mon bras, et m'emmena jusqu'à mon carrosse. Un serviteur se précipita pour le débarrasser de ma valise, et il rejoignit les autres héritiers. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Gaara. Il me sourit discrètement et monta dans sa voiture, suivi par son maître. Je fis de même. C'était comme ça. Gaara et moi pouvions être séparés par une frontière immense, nous nous aimerions toujours. Je m'assis et posai les yeux sur mon maître, qui s'était installé auprès de moi.

_ Hinata, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu t'aider. J'aurais aimé pouvoir empêché cela, me dit-il en prenant ma main. Me pardonneras-tu ?

_ Il n'y a rien à pardonner, maître. Ce n'est pas de votre faute si j'ai été forcée et humiliée. S'il-vous-plaît, je ne veux pas en parler. A Konoha, j'irais visiter le temple d'Erin, mais je ne veux pas discuter de cela aujourd'hui, répondis-je d'une voix faible.

_ Je comprends. Si tu en ressens le besoin, n'hésite pas.

* * *

Le temple d'Erin était immense. Fait de pierres blanches sur lequel des rosiers de toutes les couleurs s'épanouissaient, il était magnifique. Nous étions arrivés à Konoha la veille, après un voyage éprouvant de trois jours durant lesquels les monstres rampants ne s'étaient manifestés que lorsque j'étais seule. Chaque personne qui venait à moi chassait inconsciemment les créatures noires au grands yeux vides et blancs. Je soupirai et montai rapidement les quelques marches qui me séparaient de l'entrée, et pénétrai dans l'imposant bâtiment. Les monstres, qui m'avaient rejointe dès que j'avais quitté mes appartements, restèrent au bas des marches. Le temple semblait les repousser. A l'intérieur, des vitraux permettaient au temple d'être éclairé par des lumières colorés. Soudain, j'entendis quelqu'un me héler. Il s'agissait de Konan, la prêtresse de notre temple. Elle était légèrement plus âgée que moi, était une prêtresse accomplie depuis l'âge de sept ans. C'était une femme belle, dotée de beaux cheveux violets et de grands yeux dorés gais et chaleureux.

_ Lady Moon, bienvenue ! Erin toute-puissante ! Que vous est-il arrivé ? s'écria-t-il en remarquant mes blessures.

Je lui comptai mon déshonneur, et lui demandai si elle pouvait m'aider. Si Erin pouvait m'aider. Pourquoi avais-je dû subir cela ? Était-ce ma punition pour aimer Gaara ? Étais-je indigne d'être l'Assassin Royal ? J'avais besoin d'être guidée, d'avoir des réponses. Konan y consentit immédiatement, et se dirigea vers la statue d'Erin. Elle se alors à danser et à psalmodier dans une langue qui m'était inconnue. C'était étrange et fascinant à la fois. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de Konan. Finalement, après quelques minutes, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi.

_ Écoute bien. La déesse a un message pour toi. Je ne puis le dire qu'une fois.

Sa voix, lorsqu'elle énonça le message d'Erin, devint profonde et puissante. Il était impossible de ne pas l'écouter.

 _Le frémissement d'un arc, sa flèche prête à s'envoler._

 _C'est sous le clair de la Lune que tu remarques de quoi ton cœur est formé._

 _La beauté tranchante d'une lame parfaitement aiguisée._

 _Ton profil est similaire à une arme, perçant comme la pointe d'une épée._

 _Cachée sous la peine et la colère, tu ne sais de quoi demain sera fait._

 _Mais ceux vers qui ton cœur se libère sont les esprits de la forêt._

Je restai silencieuse un instant puis, après avoir remercié la prêtresse, je quittai le temple en silence, pour me rendre dans mes appartements. Il fallait absolument que je comprenne le message que m'avait adressé Erin. Le début m'apparut clairement. Les quatre premiers vers signifiaient que j'étais l'Assassin Royal. J'étais une lame, une arme au service de l'Hokage. Cependant, les deux derniers parlaient d'autres choses. Le cinquième signifiait que je m'enfermais dans ma peine et ma colère. J'étais incapable de faire face à ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Je restai immobile un instant devant la porte de mes appartements. Je devais _nommer_ ce que Zabuza m'avait fait. J'ouvris la porte, et pénétrai dans ma chambre. Mon maître était assis et écrivait sur un papyrus le rapport des incidents étant survenus au Royaume de la Terre. Il leva les yeux vers moi et attendis que je parle. J'ouvris la bouche, la refermai, la rouvris, serrai mes poings, et finit par réussir à parler. Je dis la chose d'un coup, violemment. Il fallait que cela sorte.

_ Zabuza m'a violée, lâchai-je. Il m'a poursuivie, frappée, étranglée, et violée, ajoutai-je, comme si cela n'était pas assez. Il a fait ça parce que j'ai refusé ses avances. J'ai refusé, je me suis battue, mais ce n'était pas assez. Si j'avais accepté et cédé, j'aurais été une femme de joie. Parce que j'ai refusé, je suis une victime, continuai-je.

Jiraiya se leva et me serra contre lui. Il m'incita à poursuivre et à pleurer. Je le fis. Je détaillai pendant de longues minutes ce que Zabuza m'avait fait. Soudain, le dernier vers me revint en tête. Qui étaient donc les esprits de la forêt ? Je n'en connaissais aucun. Shukaku et Kurama en seraient-ils ? Je ne le savais pas. Je posai donc la question à mon maître, qui, s'il parut surpris de mon interrogation, se contenta d'y répondre.

_ Les esprits de la forêt est le surnom donnés aux neuf démons, qui sont des créatures entre notre monde et celui d'Erin. Shukaku, qui est scellé en Gaara en raison de son extrême dangerosité, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokû, Kokuô, Saiken, Chômei, Gyûki et Kurama. Personne ne sait où les trouver, mais ils leur arrivent de faire des apparitions lorsque bon leurs semblent. Ils n'obéissent qu'à Erin, et n'ont aucun compte à rendre aux humains. Si Kurama a accepté de ne plus se montrer aux humains, c'était simplement pour protéger sa compagne. D'une certaine manière, Naruto et Gaara sont des esprits. Naruto car Kurama est son père et Gaara car il est possédé par Shukaku.

Je restai interdite un instant. Voilà la signification du dernier vers ! Naruto et Gaara étaient ceux m'ayant sauvée. Je souris et rendis son étreinte à mon maître. Il caressa mes cheveux en souriant. Un sentiment de soulagement m'envahit. J'allais réussir à guérir. Ma vie allait reprendre son cœur. Zabuza finirait par disparaître. La fiole de sable et mon maître feraient disparaître les monstres rampant. Ils battaient déjà en retraite.

* * *

Soudain, on toqua la porte, nous faisant sursauter. Mon maître ouvrit la lourde porte, prêt à renvoyer quiconque osait nous déranger. Or, personne ne se serait jamais permis de renvoyer notre invité surprise. Il s'agissait de l'Hokage dans toute sa splendeur. Sa pipe à la main, il portait une longue tunique rouge décoré d'une ceinture blanche, un pantalon nacréenfoncé dans des bottes en cuir, et son long manteau d'Hokage, couleur de neige. Nous nous inclinâmes immédiatement. Il sourit, nous ordonna de nous relever, et nous expliqua pourquoi il était là.

_ Je suis ici pour discuter de mon futur héritier. Comme vous le savez, je n'ai plus qu'un an et six lunes pour choisir qui prendra ma place. J'ai besoin de vos conseils et de vos avis.

_ Bien sûr ! De qui voulez-vous discuter en premier ? s'enquit mon maître. A moins que vous n'ayez déjà un candidat.

_ J'en ai un. Asseyons-nous, tout d'abord.

Une fois installés, je servis du vin à l'Hokage et à mon maître. Nous en gardions toujours avec nous, car Jiraiya en était friand.

_ Mon candidat favori, est en réalité une candidate. Hanabi Hyuga a toujours fait preuves d'intelligence et de maturité pour son âge, surpassant largement Sasuke. Sa réaction lorsque la Cour d'Iwa parlait d'Hinata était certes vindicative mais bienvenue. Un Hokage doit pouvoir défendre son Conseiller lorsque celui-ci en a besoin. Vous êtes forts, mais pas invincibles. Naruto ferait un bon Hokage, il a la volonté et l'intelligence, mais il manque cruellement de tact et de diplomatie. Il causerait une guerre en moins d'une semaine ! rit l'Hokage. Quant à Itachi, je sais qu'il fait partie de vos suspects principaux, et, dès lors, je ne peux me permettre de le laisser accéder au trône. De plus, le Clan Uchiha est trop vindicatif pour accéder au pouvoir. Même si Itachi ne l'est pas, je ne veux pas que Fugaku ait l'opportunité de satisfaire ses envies de combats. Je dois écarter ce Clan de la course.

_ Vous ne devriez pas choisir Lady Hanabi par défaut, monseigneur, répondis-je. A-t-elle au moins les qualités pour être Hokage ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu combattre, mais il est évident qu'Iatchi et Naruto la surpassent dans ce domaine. Enfin, a-t-elle le cœur pour être souveraine ? Pour prendre toutes les décisions difficiles ?

_ Je ne choisis pas Hanabi par dépit, Hinata. Je la choisis parce qu'elle a un très bon sens des affaires et sait faire entendre sa voix lorsque c'est absolument nécessaire. Votre sœur est profondément pacifique et bienveillante néanmoins, si la situation l'exige, elle deviendra une lionne. Enfin, elle est tout à fait capable de faire des sacrifices. Pour son âge, elle est redoutablement intelligente et forte. Et puis, une touche féminine ne ferait pas de mal à la Couronne.

Je retins un sourire fier. Je n'en étais peut être pas une officiellement, mais je restai une Hyuga par le sang, et je ne pouvais qu'être ravie de l'accession à la Couronne de mon Clan. Mon maître choisit ce moment de silence pour s'exprimer. Il était resté silencieux durant mon court échange avec l'Hokage. Jiraiya croisa ses bras, et s'exprima d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire.

_ Monseigneur, si vous jugez qu'Hanabi Hyuga est la mieux placée pour prendre votre relève, nous la servirons avec autant de ferveur que nous vous servons aujourd'hui. Cependant, je m'interroge aussi, mais plutôt sur la réaction des autres Clans. Si les Uzumaki vont l'accepter, les Uchiha risquent d'être offensés que vous préfériez une enfant à leur génie. Êtes-vous prêts à gérer un potentiel incident diplomatique entre ces deux Clans ? De plus, n'avez-vous pas l'impression de vous hâter ? Nous rentrons juste du Royaume de la Terre, et vous avez encore deux années.

Hiruzen eut un sourire narquois, et tira sur sa pipe avant de souffler sa fumée. Le nuage grisâtre et malodorant se répandit dans la pièce, comme un écho aux paroles dures et terriblement réalistes de notre seigneur.

_ Je ne me hâte pas. Mon avis est fait depuis quelques mois, mais c'est son comportement à Iwa qui m'a décidé. Malgré l'attaque et son inquiétude pour Hinata, elle a su rester calme et réfléchie. Enfin, c'est plutôt à moi de vous demander : pouvez-vous protéger la Couronne de ce potentiel incident ? Les Uchiha n'accéderont pas au pouvoir, dussé-je vous ordonner d'en exterminer une grande partie.

Je déglutis, les poings serrés. Abattre un Clan Royal ? Ce serait inédit dans l'histoire des Assassins Royaux. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon maître, qui semblait lui aussi surpris. Cependant, il se reprit vite, et un sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres. Il fit craquer ses jointures de manière menaçante, et une aura de puissance émana de lui. Je frissonnai, mal à l'aise devant tant de puissance. Je n'aimais pas être proche d'une personne plus puissante que moi, en particulier un homme.

_ Monseigneur, chaque ennemi de la Couronne sera éliminé, Prince ou paysan. Si le Clan Uchiha se rend coupable de trahison ou d'orgueil, nous leur donnerons une leçon dont il se souviendra sur de nombreuses générations, soyez-en assurés, déclara mon maître.

Hiruzen Sarutobi sourit largement et hocha la tête. Il nous annonça ensuite qu'il présenterait Hanabi comme l'héritière du titre d'Hokage lors de la prochaine lune. Il enverrait une lettre aux sièges des Clans Royaux afin que les grands seigneurs arrivent. Il s'était décidé deux ans avant la date limite mais qu'importe ? Il semblait déterminé à faire d'Hanabi la première femme Hokage du Royaume de Feu. Sur cette décision sans appel, il nous quitta, nous laissant seuls avec cette nouvelle. C'était très inattendu, et je ne savais pas réellement comment réagir. Devais-je être heureuse ? En colère ? Inquiète ? Cette décision était si étrangement venue ! Nous n'avions pas prévu de connaître l'identité de la future Hokage si tôt ! Mais cela signifiait une chose : le temps des lamentations étaient finis. Je devais redevenir une tueuse de sang froid sans état d'âmes prête à tout pour protéger la Couronne et la paix du Royaume. De plus, l'espion courrait toujours. Hanabi deviendrait une cible majeure dans une lune ! Je serrai les poings. Pendant que je m'apitoyai sur mon sort, des choses beaucoup plus graves et importantes avaient lieu ! Il était temps de me reprendre en main et de cesser mes plaintes et mes crises. Les monstres avaient disparu car Hinata, l'Apprenti de l'Assassin Royal du Royaume du Feu était de retour, et elle avait du travail. Beaucoup de travail.

* * *

 **Coucou à tous ! Alors ? Que pensez-vous de mon choix pour l'héritière ? Si je prenais Itachi ou Naruto, c'était trop évident et classique. Et comme je suis une Hyuga-fan, j'ai laissé parler mon cœur, pardonnez-le ~ Enfin. Est-ce que le passage « pétage-de-câble-psychotique » d'Hinata vous a plu ? Vous parait-il justifié ? J'avais beaucoup aimé mes monstres rampants, qui sont en fait des représentations de son déshonneur, de son humiliation, de sa peine et de sa colère. Et vous savez quoi ? Elle a même pas fini d'en baver Hinata !**


	9. Chapitre Huit : les héritières

**Salutations mes chers lecteurs/mes chères lectrices ! Je tenais à vous remercier de vos vues et, comme j'ai été soudainement inspirée (Il était temps !) j'ai décidé de poster DEUX chapitres d'un coup ! Et ouais. En réalité, ces deux chapitres sont les scènes qui m'ont donnée envie de créer cette histoire. La scène finale de ce chapitre est LA scène de _Lady Moon_. C'est la première que j'ai imaginé, écrite cinquante fois sur mon portable alors que l'histoire n'était pas encore commencé, mais le background était en place. J'espère honnêtement qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Réponse à la review de CHALENA :**

 **Salutations, très chère ! Voui Zabuza il est mort, et j'étais bien contente d'écrire cette scène. Ne t'en fais pas, Haku et Hinata vont avoir leur mise au point. Et oui j'adore torturer mes personnages (surtout cette histoire x3) mais je vais accorder quelques instants de bonheur à mes tourtereaux, les pauvres. Konan t'a plue ? J'en suis ravie. J'avais hésité à mettre Sakura à la place, mais finalement, elle joue un autre rôle, et sera vraiment utile plus tard. Enfin. Dans la limite où Sakura Haruno peut être utile x). (je suis méchante, je l'aime bien, en plus). Oh, tu es attachée à Jiraiya ? Heureusement ^^ je voulais le rendre attachant. Le genre de papa exigeant et un peu sévère mais qui aime profondément sa fille. Le traître et Orochimaru ? Ma foi, je pense que tu as avoir de quoi te mettre quelque chose à te mettre sous la dent dans ce chapitre. Cependant, il ne faut oublier qu'au moindre indice, Jiraiya et Hinata vont puvoir tomber sur le traître, donc il sera découvert dès qu'ils auront une piste potable. Quant au Hyuga au pouvoir et bah... Duh. En fait j'avais pas prévu de développer plus, mais comme tu semblais sceptique, j'ai décidé de développer un peu l'histoire des clans dans ce chapitre (mais bon pas trop non plus) histoire de rendre plus crédible. J'ai dû tester ça sur une de mes potes, et elle m'a dit que ça lui allait. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour toi.**

 **En espérant que ces te plairont !**

Chapitre Sept : Les héritières.

J'étais plus que surprise par la décison de l'Hokage. Bien qu'Itachi soit un de nos suspects principaux, Naruto l'était également, et il serait bien plus intéressant d'attendre de découvrir de qui il s'agissait pour se décider. De plus, je m'interrogeai sur l'incapacité du Clan Uchiha à accéder au pouvoir. Pourquoi donc ? Leur vindicativité ne pouvait être la seule cause, il y avait forcément autre chose, c'était stupide, car Itachi me semblait tout sauf vindicatif. Dès lors, je ne pus m'empêcher de questionner mon maître sur les raisons de cette interdiction.

_ Pour cela, je dois te raconter les origines du Clan Uchiha. Lors de la création du Royaume du Feu, il y a mille ans, seuls les Senju reignaient. Le Clan Uzumaki vivait toujours au Royaume des Tourbillons, et les Hyuga n'étaient qu'un Clan de marchands, malgré leur Byakugan. Ils ne l'utilisaient que très peu. Les Uchiha, quant à eux, étaient des mercenaires. Les Senju, afin d'éviter qu'ils continuent à semer le trouble sur nos terres, décida de créer le système des Clans Royaux. Ils choisirent les Uchiha, les Sarutobi, et les Hyuga, qui venaient de développer le Juuken et le Sceau de l'Oiseau en Cage pour se protéger.

_ Pour se protéger de quoi ? Le coupai-je. Le Sceau de l'Oiseau en Cage n'est-il pas là pour s'assurer de la fidélité des membres de la Bunke ?

_ Attends, laisse-moi finir, je te parle d'abord des Uchiha. Ils étaient des mercenaires redoutables, et c'est pour cela qu'ils ont été choisi. Pas en raison de leur possible capacité à reigner. Cela peut te sembler injuste, mais sache que les Uchiha ont un défaut qui les empêcheraient d'être de bons Hokage. Ils aiment beaucoup trop leurs proches. En soit, ce n'est pas un défaut, on pourrait même dire que c'est une qualité. Mais lorsqu'on est un souverain, il faut savoir faire absatraction de son amour pour ses proches et être juste. Les Uchiha ne savent pas le faire... Ils veulent toujours le bonheur des leurs. De ce fait, si un Uchiha obtenait le trône, il désirerait forcément aider son Clan à être plus heureux, au détriment des autres Clans et donc au risque de causer une guerre civile. En particulier Fugaku. Il aime son Clan plus que tout, et ils convoitent une partie des terres Uzumaki depuis longtemps. Lorsque ce Clan s'est installé, il a fallu leur donner un territoire. Le Nidaime Hokage leur a donc confié une partie des terres Uchiha, et une partie des terres Sarutobi. Ils ont aujourd'hui le plus petit territoire car ils sont les moins nombreux, mais il est riche et bien portant. Cela intéresse Fugaku, qui influencerait Itachi ou Sasuke pour qu'il lui "rende" ces terres, expliqua mon maître d'une voix monotone.

_ Si je comprends bien, nous leur refusons le trône car ils aiment trop leur Clan ? Répétai-je, incrédule. Est-ce une plaisanterie ? Maître, ils ne peuvent pas réellement causer des guerres pour le bonheur de leur Clan ! Ce ne serait pas du tout productif !

_ Chaque Clan a sa conception du bonheur. Celle des Hyuga n'est pas meilleure, tu sais ? Mais elle est plus adaptée au titre d'Hokage. Même avant la création du Juuken et de Sceau de l'Oiseau en Cage, le Byakugan était un Kekkei Genkai très puissant et convoité. On ne compte pas le nombre d'enfants Hyuga enlevés que l'on retrouvait morts, les yeux arrachés. Hitasho Hyuga, ton ancêtre et chef du Clan Hyuga à cette époque, créa alors le sceau et l'art martial symboliques des Hyuga. Cependant, il ne marqua pas sa lignée, la Soke, pour qu'elle garde le contrôle sur la Bunke. Dès lors, les membres de la Soke sont devenus surprotégés. Hanabi y a échappé car elle était ici, mais à Perle Lunaire, le château de Hiashi, elle n'aurait jamais pu aller ne serait-ce que dans les jardins seule. Elle aurait toujours été surveillée. Selon les Hyuga, c'est pour la protéger, mais aussi pour qu'elle soit toujours heureuse, libre de tout de danger. C'est ainsi que les Hyuga voit le bonheur de la Soke. Cette vision est plus appropriée à la position d'Hokage car elle n'est pas la possible cause de guerres civiles, mais aussi parce qu'elle a fait des Hyuga des gens capables d'encaisser toutes les insultes dans le plus grand des calmes. Hanabi est plus vindicative car elle est jeune, mais Hiashi était pareil qu'elle à son âge. De plus, ce n'est pas les membres de la Soke que la Bunke protège, mais le Byakugan. Ce n'est pas la même chose. À ton avis, est-ce une meilleure conception du bonheur ?

Je déglutis. Vivre enfermée aurait rendu Hanabi folle, elle qui était si vivante ! Je me sentis triste pour mon père. S'il était semblable à ma soeur dans sa jeunesse, mon grand-père avait dû le rappeler à l'ordre rapidement. Je m'assis et me mis à réfléchir à tout ce que mon maître m'avait expliquée. Si l'on résumait, les Uchiha pouvaient déclencher une guerre civile pour le bonheur des leurs, ce qui me paraissait être la chose la plus absurde que je n'avais jamais entendu, et les Hyuga étaient plus appropriés pour le rôle en raison de leur calme légendaire. C'est ce calme qui avait valu le surnom de mon père, Hiashi le Droit. Depuis qu'il avait été nommé chef du Clan Hyuga, il n'avait jamais eu un mot plus haut que l'autre, et n'avait jamais commis de faute, exceptée moi. Je compris donc, enfin, le raisonnement de l'Hokage. Mieux valait une Hokage calme, car Hanabi s'assagirait, qui serait surprotégée et peut être malheureuse, plutôt qu'un Hokage très aimant mais potentiellement la cause d'une guerre civile. Je poussai un soupir de découragement en arrivant à la conclusion définitive que je détestais (et déteste toujours) la géopolitique et que cela était fort compliqué et la source de terribles migraines. Aujourd'hui, il arrive que l'on me demande encore mon avis sur la politique actuelle. Je me contente de rire, et de répondre "J'ai connu bien pire". Ça me permet d'échapper à ces questions plus qu'agaçantes. De toutes façons, ce n'est pas totalement faux.

Cependant, je n'eus pas le temps de beaucoup réfléchir à la chose, car mon maître et moi reprîmes aussitôt l'entraînement et la recherche de l'espion. J'eus, cette fois-ci, une idée pour le dénicher. Ino Yamanaka et Sakura Haruno. Ino Yamanaka était la fille de Touka-san, et connaissait donc notre identité, puisqu'elle s'occupait de confectionner nos tenues et de les réparer. C'était une jeune femme blonde joviale, très bavarde, et à qui on faisait aisément confiance. Elle était l'espionne parfaite. Quant à Sakura Haruno, il s'agissait d'une jeune servante aux cheveux roses maladroite mais adorable, dont Naruto semblait épris. Parfaite pour lui soutirer des informations, donc. Nous aurions simplement à demander à Ino de discuter avec les Uchiha, et nous confierions Naruto à Sakura. Nous surveillerions leurs conversations, puisqu'elles ne pouvaient pas détecter les expressions et réactions d'un menteur.

_ Ton idée est très bonne ! Me félicita mon maître. Allons trouver Ino, elle mettra Sakura au courant de son travail, puisque nous ne pouvons nous montrer à elle.

Ino accepta immédiatement le travail qui lui avait été confié. Elle ne posa pas de questions, et se contenta de nous répondre avec un clin d'oeil que si Itachi et Sasuke avaient quelque chose à se repprocher, elle trouverait quoi. Elle nous rapporta le lendemain que Sakura acceptait également. Nous passâmes donc notre lune entière à observer les discussions ayant lieu. Sakura et Naruto discutaient beaucoup, mais l'Uzumaki semblait tout à fait innocent. Il souriait beaucoup, parlait de ce qu'il aimait, et de son rêve de devenir plus fort et de toujours protéger ses amis et sa mère. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être touché par des paroles aussi pures. Le plus beau était leur sincérité. Jamais Naruto ne mentit. Nous pouvions le rayer de la liste des suspects. J'étais rassurée, car c'était quelqu'un qui m'avait toujours paru droit et honorable. Apprendre le contraire m'aurait attristée.

Enfin, il semblait que nous avions fait une bonne action, puisque, malgré la fin de sa mission, Sakura Haruno continua à entretenir son amitié avec Naruto, qui semblait se muer en amour sincère. Il parlait beaucoup d'elle et l'admirait à chaque fois qu'elle passait, des étoiles dans les yeux. C'était charmant à voir. Avais-je le même regard lorsque je regardais Gaara ? La question me traversa l'esprit plusieurs fois. Mais cela me semblait hautement improbable. Je n'étais pas assez innocente, et je n'étais pas aussi expressive que Naruto. Lorsque je pensais à cela, je secouais doucement la tête, et reprenais ce que j'étais en train après savoir caressé la fiole de sable. Mon maître ne m'avait jamais questionnée à ce sujet, ce qui m'étonnait fort, car il était sûr qu'il l'avait vue. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas le sujet actuel. Reprenons. Cela se passa la veille de l'arrivée des Seigneurs de Clan. Ino était avec Sasuke Uchiha. Elle rangeait son linge, et discuta avec lui en ces termes. J'étais, pour ma part, cachée sous le balcon de Sasuke, Byakugan activé. Grâce à mon chakra, je tenais sous le balcon comme une araignée au plafond. Au-dessous de moi se trouvait des appartements vides, qui servirait à recevoir des convives le lendemain.

_ Êtes-vous pressés de revoir vos parents, monseigneur ? Demanda-t-elle. Je pense que je sauterais de joie, à votre place. Ils ont dû vous manquer, assurément.

_ Absolument pas. Mes parents, comme à leur habitude, n'auront d'yeux que pour mon frère. Cela a toujours été ainsi. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas Hokage, sinon, je n'aurais pas fini d'en entendre parler. As-tu des frères et des soeurs, Ino ?

_ Non monseigneur. Mon père est décédé quelques temps après ma naissance, lors de l'épidémie de peste, expliqua-t-elle.

_ Hn. Voudrais-tu être gentille et porter un message à Lady Moon de ma part, Ino ? Je suis trop timide pour le faire moi-même, dit-il soudainement en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Tout, chez Sasuke, sonnait faux. Le sourire n'était pas sincère, et la position artificielle. Ino ne le détecta pas, ou était une très bonne actrice, car une excitation réelle s'empara d'elle, et elle accourut vers Sasuke. Elle joignit les mains et se mit à parler vite, vivement intéressée par ce message.

_ Bien sûr monseigneur ! Quel est-il ? Oh, laissez-moi devinver ! Une déclaration d'amour ? Après tout, si vous êtes timide, c'est que vous êtes effrayée à l'idée qu'elle vous rejette.

_ Ah, vous m'avez percé à jour ! Mais je ne puis me déclarer tout de suite. Je vais commencer par quelques compliments et voir comment elle y réagit. Accepterais-tu de jouer les messagères pour moi ?

_ Bien sûr ! J'étais sûre que votre froideur cachait un grand coeur. Que voulez-vous que je lui dise ? S'amusa Ino.

_ Dîtes lui que j'aime ses yeux par dessus tout. Je pourrais passer des heures à me noyer dedans, ronronna-t-il.

_ Je le ferai, soyez-en assuré ! Je vais y aller de ce pas.

_ Merci beaucoup, Ino. Je suis heureux d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter, ici. Je n'accorde pas aisément ma confiance, j'espère que je l'ai bien placée.

_ Ne vous en faîtes pas ! Je suis une excellente messagère. Bonne soirée, monseigneur ! Le salua la servante.

_ Bonne soirée, Ino.

Je désactivai mon Byakugan et quittai ma cachette. Peut être vous demanderez vous où était Itachi, puisqu'il partageait l'appartement de son frère. Il avait décidé de passer la nuit à la belle étoile, déclarant qu'il désirait voir une dernière fois le ciel de Konoha en tant qu'héritier des Uchiha. Était-il assuré de devenir l'Hokage ? Je n'en savais rien. Cependant, il semblait être sûr que demain, il ne serait plus un simple héritier. Je n'eus néanmoins pas le temps de m'étendre là-dessus, puisque je devais absolument rejoindre mon maître, et Ino, puisqu'il était sûr qu'elle avait eu peur. Je la trouvai facilement, assise dans le couloir, tremblante. Quand elle me vit, elle attrapa mes moi en tremblant.

_ Il connaît vos yeux ! S'écria-t-elle. J'en suis certaine ! Avez-vous tout entendu ?

_ Oui. Merci beaucoup, Ino-san. Allez vous reposer, Sasuke ne vous fera rien.

_ Merci, ma Lady, chuchota-t-elle avant de s'écplipser.

Je la regardai disparaître dans les couloirs, et me dirigeai rapidement vers nos appartements. J'y entrai en trombe, et trouvai mon maître en train de préparer des potions en tout genre, car il nous fallait préparer nos réserves pour l'arrivée des Seigneurs de Clan. Cette réunion était presque une invitation pour Orochimaru ! Il se tourna vers moi, les sourcils froncés, attendant des explications. Je lui reportai immédiatement ce qu'Ino avait découvert. Ses yeux s'aggrandirent au fur et à mesure de mes paroles, et, lorsque je finis mon récit, il s'assit lourdement et soupira.

_ Erin toute-puissante. Ce doit être lui. Il va falloir en informer l'Hokage, mais seulement lorsque nous aurons trouvé d'autres indices. Pour l'instant il faut accepter l'hypothèse selon laquelle tes charmes ont opéré sur Sasuke.

_ Plus d'indices ? Maître, il a presque avoué ! Me récriai-je. Et ne dîtes pas de sottises, Sasuke n'a jamais montré un semblant d'intérêt pour qui que ce soit, ajoutai-je ensuite, gênée par ses sous-entendus.

_ Le mot-clé est "presque". Sasuke n'est pas n'importe qui, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de l'occire comme cela ! Rétorqua-t-il en claquant des doigts. Il sera arrêté et exécuté, mais aura un procès. Nous devons chercher des preuves. De plus, il est une chance d'atteindre Orochimaru.

Je serrai les poings, agacée. Je ne voulais pas donner de procès à un traître. J'étais folle de rage. Le sentiment de trahison était affreux. Je n'étais pas proche de Sasuke comme je l'étais d'Itachi ou de Neiji, mais Moon appréciait sa compagnie silencieuse, et nous avions valsé une fois ensemble, et j'avais passé un moment agréable. Je voulais simplement l'exécuter, et en finir avec tout cela. Rageusement, je lançai un couteau sur un de nos mannequins d'entraînement pour me défouler. Mon maître ne dit rien, et nous finîmes par nous coucher. Il nous fallait nous lever tôt pour accueillir les Seigneurs de Clans et leurs escortes.

Néanmoins, il eût trop aisé et trop heureux que ma nuit se déroulât normalement. Il fallait que ma vie se compliquât encore, et rien, comme toujours, ne se passa comme prévu. Il fallait croire que protéger une quinzaine de personnes d'un ancien Assassin Royal renégat et de ses hommes tout en conservant mon anonymat n'était pas assez ardu ! Mon sommeil fût troublé par de violentes envie de vomir, et des douleurs qui contractaient mon estomac. Ce n'était pas la première fois, depuis notre retour d'Iwa, que mon estomac se rebellait contre moi, mais j'avais toujours mis cela sur le compte d'un repas mal digéré. Cependant, cette fois-ci, je compris que c'était autre chose. C'était trop en une lune. Mon maître sembla penser la même chose, et partit chercher de l'aide alors que je tenais mon ventre douloureux. Je sentais d'étranges pulsations dans mon ventre, qui me donnaient horriblement envie de vomir. Je tremblais et j'étais secouée par de violents soubresauts. Finalement, la porte se rouvrit, et Lady Tsunade entra, suivie par mon maître. Elle m'aida à me relever, et m'allongea rapidement, sans rien dire. Elle plaça ses mains au-dessus de mon ventre, et ces dernières s'illuminèrent d'une lueur verte.

_ Je vais t'examiner et te soigner, me dit-elle doucement. Tout va bien se passer.

Soudain, elle se figea et ferma les yeux. Elle murmura "Erin toute-puissante", et s'assit. Mon maître s'approcha et l'interrogea du regard. Lady Tsunade s'assit et prit ma main. Je me redressai et la rergardai, attendant son verdict. Pourquoi restait-elle silencieuse ? Qu'avais-je de si grave ? Sa main se pressa, et je finis par demander ce que j'avais un peu violemment. Mais je ne supportais pas qu'on me cache ce que j'avais.

_ Lorsque Zabuza vous a... commença-t-elle d'une voix accablée. Lorsqu'il a... abusé de vous... Vous... Vous êtes enceinte Lady Moon. C'est le chakra de l'enfant qui vous rend malade. Il est excessivement puissant.

Je restai immobile, incapable de réagir. Ricannant, les monstres noirs rampaient hors de leur cachette, et se dirigeaient vers moi. Ils revenaient me hanter. Tout revenait. La honte. L'humiliation. Le déshonneur. Tout me revenait de plein fouet. Le symbole de cette nuit d'horreur grandissait en moi. J'étais atterrée. Mon corps se mit à trembler et j'éclatai brusquement en sanglots. Lady Tsunade m'enlaça. C'était injuste ! Totalement injuste ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Erin désirait-elle me punir ? Pourquoi m'imposer un souvenir de cette nuit ? Finalement, Lady Tsunade repartit, après m'avoir prescrit des médicaments pour calmer mes douleurs. Lorsqu'elle nous quitta, mon maître me saisit violemment le bras, furieux.

_ Qui est le père ? Tonna-t-il.

_ C-Comment ? Balbutiai-je, apeurée et surprise.

_ Lorsque Zabuza a abusé de toi, il n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa besogne ! Me cracha-t-il au visage violemment. Cela veut dire qu'un autre homme t'a touché ! Qui est-il ? Hinata, qui est ton amant ?

_ Laissez-moi ! Criai-je, hystérique. Personne ne m'a touchée ! Personne !

Je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur. Mon maître était furieux. Cela n'était jamais arrivé auparavant, et j'étais terrifiée. J'avais peur qu'il me batte pour me punir, mais j'avais aussi peur pour Gaara. Quelque part, mon cerveau avait compris que c'était l'enfant de Gaara, et non de Zabuza. Il ne fallait pas que Jiraiya l'apprenne. Il l'aurait tué, ou pire, il m'aurait demandé de le tuer. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors je me contentai de répéter qu'on ne m'avait pas touchée en pleurant. Mon maître me tenait fortement le bras, et j'étais terrorisée. Je ressentis l'horrible peur viscérale qui m'avait assaillie lorsque Zabuza m'avait agressée. Je me remis à crier, mais mon maître me gifla. Je crachai un peu de sang et me tournai vers lui, les yeux pleins de larmes. Je me sentai atrocement trahie. Comment osait-il me faire cela ? Me tenir ? Me battre ? Alors qu'il y a une lune, j'avais subi la même chose ! Lorsqu'il se remit à me secouer, mes sanglots redoublèrent, et je finis par avouer mon amour pour Gaara.

_ Ne lui faîtes pas de mal, pitié ne lui faîtes pas de mal ! Suppliai-je.

_ Qui. Est. Ton. Amant ? Rugit-il.

_ Gaara ! M'écriai-je. C'est Gaara ! Laissez-le tranquille ! Pitié ne lui faîtes de mal ! Je tuerai le bébé, je ne le garderai pas ! Ne lui faîtes pas de mal, je vous en supplie !

Mon maître me lâcha, surpris. Je tombai à genoux, en pleurs. Mon maître me releva, et me força à le regarder. Ses yeux étaient durs, et froids. J'étais face à l'Assassin Royal, pas à mon maître. En réalité, si. C'était mon maître dans toute sa splendeur, luisant de puissance. Son chakra m'étouffait. J'étais attérée par cette force écrasante. J'avais horriblement peur. À présent, les monstres noirs étaient perchés sur ses épaules, et se moquaient de moi. Alors que je pensais être débarassés d'eux, ils étaient toujours là, et seraient toujours là. Quoi que je fasse.

_ Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

_ Oui je l'aime ! explosai-je. Mais je lui ai promis de le tuer ! Je lui ai dit que je ne trahirai pas mon Royaume pour lui ! Il a dit la même chose ! Pitié Maître, ne lui faîtes pas de mal !

Il me lâcha brutalement, et soupira. Il décréta finalement qu'il réfléchirait à mon sort, et à celui de Gaara. Il me promit cependant qu'il ne tuerait pas Gaara. Cela ne ferait que déclencher un incident diplomatique. Il m'ordonna de dormir, et de ne plus lui parler tant qu'il ne m'adresserait pas la parole. J'y consentis et m'endormis, la fiole de sable contre moi. J'eus un sommeil troublé, je dormis peu, et mal. Le lendemain, je fus réveillée par mon maître, comme toujours. Je bus rapidement le médicament de Lady Tsunade, et me préparai rapidement à accueilir nos invités. J'enfilai tout d'abord ma tenue de combat, puis, par-dessus, une longue robe émeraude à col. Malheureusement, on voyait mes pieds à chacun de mes pas et je dus enfiler des chaussures féminines à talons, inadaptées pour le combat. Je portais bien une épée, mais c'était seulement symbolique. Je n'utilisais jamais d'épées pour me battre, ce n'était utile que lors d'un duel loyal, ou lorsque l'épée avait des capacités spéciales, comme celle de Zabuza.

Nous accueillîmes les délégations dans la salle de réception, la même que celle où je vis les héritiers pour la première fois. La première délégation à arriver fut la délégatioin Uchiha. La femme de Fugaku Uchiha était absente, restée à Flammes Chantantes pour remplacer son mari. Elle reverrait ses fils plus tard, selon les propres dires du seigneur Uchiha. Il était accompagné par trois soldats pour assurer sa sécurité, et une servante personnelle, que je soupçonnais d'être une maîtresse. Après tout, tous les seigneurs avaient des maîtresses. La deuxième délégation fut celle des Hyuga. Lady Cho Hyuga, la femme de Hiashi, était une femme au regard doux, et au sourire bienveillant. Elle souriait constamment, et, lorsqu'elle marchait, donnait l'impression qu'elle flottait, dans sa robe lavande. Hizashi était également là, et il y avait quatre autres membres de la Bunke, chargés de les protéger. J'eus un pincement au coeur en me rappelant les paroles de mon maître. La Bunke protège un Kekkei Genkai, pas une personne. La délégation Uzumaki finit par arriver. Il y avait Kushina, une vieille femme, et deux jeunes adultes, une jeune femme de mon âge et un homme, qui avait l'âge d'Itachi. Des gardes du corps, sûrement. Mon maître parut surpris en voyant la vieille femme, et m'intima de m'incliner.

_ Prosterne-toi ! Voici Mito Uzumaki Senju, l'épouse du Shodaime ! Elle est la plus vieille personne ayant jamais marché sur ce monde !

Je hoquetai de surprise et obéis immédiatement. La délégation s'arrêta à notre niveau, et Lady Mito rit, amusée.

_ Relève-toi, Jiraiya. Et toi aussi, jeune Apprentie. Jiraiya, tu te fais vieux ! Fais-moi plaisir, et ne meurs pas avant moi. J'en ai assez de tout ces enterrements. Certains croient que ma longévité est un cadeau. Si Hashirama partageait mes vieux jours, pourquoi pas ! Mais je m'ennuie. Allons. Karin, sois gentille, et va me trouver à boire quelque chose de chaud.

_ Tout de suite, Votre Majesté ! S'écria la fille en détalant.

_ Bien. Où est donc Naruto ? Ah ! En parlant de ce satané renard, le voici !

En effet, Naruto arrivait en courant, ravie de revoir sa mère et son aïeule. Il serra sa mère contre lui, et embrassa la main de l'ancienne reine. Je fus touchée par ces retrouvailles et, instinctivement, posai une main sur mon ventre. Mon enfant. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Pourrais-je l'élever ? Que pouvais-je dire à Gaara ? Toutes ces questions se mirent à tournoyer dans mon esprit, et ma tête me faisait souffrir. Finalement, nous fûmes tous conviés à nous assoir pour déjeuner. Le dîner était somptueux. On amena des plats de boeuf, de canard, de poulet, accompagnés de pommes de terres, de riz et de bols de sauces. Le vin coulait à flot, et l'on se resservait encore et encore. Je mangeai goulûment, mon enfant me réclamait énormément de nourriture. Itachi était assis en face de moi, comme lors de leur arrivée. Il me sourit, amusée.

_ Vous avez plus d'appétit que lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés.

_ En effet, j'ai grandi, Itachi-san. Vous aussi, d'ailleurs, remarquai-je, amusée.

Finalement, après trois heures passées à déjeuner, nous nous rendîmes dans la salle du Conseil, dans laquelle siégeaient l'Hokage, Fugaku Uchiha, Hiashi et Hizashi Hyuga, Kushina et Mito Uzumaki, Tsunade Senju, mon maître et moi. J'appris ainsi que Lady Tsunade était la petite-fille de Lady Mito. C'était surprenant, mais également très logique. Lady Tsunade était une Senju, et la descendante d'Harashima. Dès lors, il était évident qu'elle était également la descendante de Lady Mito. Le Conseil finit par commencer, et l'Hokage fit une sorte de rapport sur les années passées. Il rapporta l'incident d'Iwa, et ce fût le moment que choisit mon maître pour annoncer ma grossesse. Il fit cela froidement, sans aucune implication personnelle, mais mentit cependant, et déclara que le père était Zabuza. De toute façon, cette thèse était appuyée par la médecin officielle de Konoha, reconnue comme étant la femme la plus puissante du continent et meilleure femme-médecin. On me plaignit immédiatement. Les femmes pleurèrent mon malheur, les hommes compatirent grandement. Je haïssais cela, j'avais le sentiment d'être une bête de foire. Je portai à nouveau les mains sur mon ventre, comme pour protéger mon bébé du regard des autres. L'instinct maternel est quelque chose de puissant et d'étranges. Y a-t-il des mères parmi vous, chers lecteurs ? Alors vous devez comprendre cet étrange sentiment qui vous envahit quand vous avez l'impression bizarre qu'on veut du mal à votre progéniture. Moi qui étais prête à tuer l'enfant la veille, je le protégeai aujourd'hui d'un danger inexistant.

Ce fut Lady Mito qui mit fin à tout cela, en s'écriant que je n'étais pas une curiosité sur laquelle ils pouvaient soulager ce qu'elle appela leur "voyeurisme morbide". Les héritiers, qui étaient également présent, se précipitèrent à mon chevet, serrant mes mains et m'apportant leur soutien. Je les reçus sans réellement être connectée à la réalité. J'étais en colère contre mon maître. Pourquoi avoir révélé cela maintenant ? Cela ne concernait pas les Seigneurs de Clans. Était-ce une sorte de punition ? C'était pourtant si irrationnel et différent du comportement habituel de mon maître. À moins qu'il s'agisse d'une technique pour faire réagir Sasuke et Orochimaru. Ce dernier s'étant montré intéressé par mon corps, il était possible qu'il en veuille à mon enfant. Mais cela me mit encore plus en colère, qu'il utilise mon enfant comme appât pour un traître. Cependant, nous ne étendîmes pas là-dessus, car l'Hokage coupa court au sujet.

_ Lady Moon, malgré tous mes sentiments amicaux à votre égard et mon soutien, je me dois d'annoncer le nom de mon héritier. Seigneurs, Lady, cela vous convient-il ?

_ Fais cela, Hiruzen, sourit Lady Mito. Laissez l'enfant en paix. Qui te remplacera, vieil homme ? J'avoue être curieuse.

Notre seigneur sourit, et se leva. Le silence se fit. Chacun était tendu. Kushina saisit la main de Lady Mito, Hanabi celle de Neiji. Nous attendâmes quelques instants, puis l'Hokage prononça ces mots formels, qui feraient de ma demi-soeur l'héritière de la Couronne du Royaume du Feu et du titre d'Hokage.

_ Moi, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hokage du Royaume du Feu, seigneur et maître de ces terres, je nomme comme héritière de ce titre Hanabi du Clan Royal des Hyuga ! Cette décision est effective dès maintenant, et ne tolèrera pas de refus ! Hanabi Hyuga restera vivre au palais royal, mais son père est libre de lui accorder autant de gardes et de servants de son Clan qu'il jugera nécessaire.

Tout le monde était abasourdi. Hanabi versa une larme d'excitation et de joie, et se leva pour faire un discours. Sa voix tremblait au début, mais devint plus assurée au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Elle remecia chacun présent dans la pièce, et jura de toujours oeuvrer pour le bonheur du Royaume. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'elle a dit, car je n'y prêtais pas trop attention. J'avais étendu à six kilomètres le champ de vision de mon Byakugan, et cherchai de potentiels ennemis. La fille Uzumaki me jeta un drôle de regard, mais je braquai mes yeux sur elle, la main sur la garde de mon épée, pour lui faire passer un message très clair _Mêle-toi de tes affaires_. Elle hocha discrètement la tête, et je repris ma surveillance de la zone, agacée. Elle avait des capacités sensorielles, et devait sentir mon chakra. Il n'y avait rien. Je voulus forcer encore plus et l'étendre au delà de mes limites habituelles, mais un grand cri retentit, m'arrachant de ma surveillance. C'était Lady Cho qui avait crié, effrayé par Itachi qui s'était levé, épée dégainée. La garde royale bondit aussitôt devant Hanabi et l'Hokage tandis que mon maître et moi sortions nos épées à notre tour. J'étais abasourdie. Que comptait-il faire ? Attaquer ? Quelle folie ! Ce qu'il me surprit encore plus. Il posa un genou à terre et planta son épée dans le sol, tête baissée. Tout le monde se figea, et mon maître rangaina son arme, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je fis de même, et lui jetai un coup d'oeil interrogatif. Il ne me regarda pas, concentré sur ce qui se déroulait sous nos yeux.

_ Lady Hanabi Hyuga, Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, acceptez que je mette mon épée à votre service et rejoigne votre garde royale, déclara-t-il solennelement.

Tout le monde hoqueta de surprise. Fugaku voulut intervenir, mais Lady Kushina l'arrêta d'u, geste, appuyé par un regard sévère. Il se rassit, les dents serrés. Je reportai mon attention sur Itachi, soulagée. L'Hokage fit signe à Hanabi de gérer la situation. Elle déglutit et se posta devant lui.

_ Relevez-vous, Itachi-san. Êtes-vous prêt à abandonner vos revendications sur les terres de votre Clan, et de ne jamais prendre d'épouse ? Jurez-vous de sacrifier votre vie pour votre devoir ?

_ Je le jure devant Erin, ma Lady.

_ Je suis ravie de vous compter parmi mes gardes royaux, Itachi-san. Rejoignez vos frères d'armes.

_ A vos ordres, ma Lady.

Et il rejoignit Hatake Kakashi, Anko Mikazuchi et Might Guy. Anko lui frappa sur l'épaule et s'écria qu'elle était contente de voir un peu de sang neuf. Elle souriait largement, et semblait tout à fait ravie de l'arrivée d'Itachi dans leurs rangs. Fugaku choisit cependant ce moment pour intervenir.

_ Itachi ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Tu abandonnes ton titre ?

_ Père, mon désir le plus cher est de protéger l'Hokage et Lady Hanabi. Il s'agit du rôle des gardes royaux, et je suis heureux de les rejoindre.

Je vis Fugaku serrer des dents et un poing. Il retenait clairement une remarque acerbe, et se rassit durement, incapable de répondre. Il manquerait de respect à l'Hokage, et ce serait extrêmement mal vu. Il devait ravaler sa colère, car c'était en réalité un honneur de servir dans la garde royale. Tout le monde se rassit, et rangea son arme. Je jetai un coup d'oeil suspicieux à Itachi. Pourquoi voulait-il rester ? Pour protéger Hanabi et Hiruzen ? Cela me semblait étrange. Cela ne collait pas, cela sonnait faux. Je voyais plutôt une autre raison, qui remettait en doute ce que j'avais entendu hier soir. Et si Itachi, espion d'Orochimaru, cherchait juste une excuse pour rester à Konoha ? En tant que membre de la garde royale, il serait toujours aux côtés de l'Hokage et d'Hanabi, et pourrait les attaquer par surprise. Tout à coup, je m'en voulus de ma réaction exagérée la veille quant à Sasuke. Que devais-je faire ? Qui était le traître ? Sasuke, et son allusion à mes yeux, ou Itachi, qui semblait déterminer à rester à Konoha ? Ce fut la question que je posai à mon maître lorsque nous eûmes quelques minutes à nous, loin des autres.

_ En effet, le comportement d'Itachi est troublant. Il était déjà sur la liste de nos suspects et même si les déclarations de Sasuke l'avait fait grimper en tête de liste, il ne faut pas oublier qu'Itachi est un de nos principaux suspects. Nous allons observer l'évolution des choses, et nous agirons en conséquence.

Nous retournâmes auprès des autres, où une violente dispute venait d'éclater entre Sasuke et son père. Les deux criaient violemment, Fugaku réprimendant son fils. On était obligé de les retenir, et l'Hokage tentait de les calmer.

_ Retire tes paroles, imbécile ! Criait Fugaku. Ne t'ai-je pas mieux élever ? Aurais-tu oublié le respect, ici ?

_ Non, je dis la vérité ! Pour tomber enceinte, il faut aimer la chose ! Chacun ici le sait ! Répliqua violemment Sasuke.

_ Ce ne sont que de vieilles croyances, bête enfant ! Lâchez-moi, je vais lui apprendre le respect des autres !

Mon maître décida d'intervenir, et demanda ce qu'il se passait. On lui répondit que Sasuke m'avait traitée de femme de joie, et que j'étais tombé enceinte volontairement. Ses paroles me figèrent sur place. J'avais froid, et je m'enserrai immédiatement dans mes bras. En plus de prouver la culpabilité de Sasuke (qui traiterait de femme de joie celle qu'il aime ?), c'était horrible d'entendre cela. Selon lui, c'était ma faute, si je portais aujourd'hui un enfant. Je baissai les yeux, serrant fortement la fiole de sable. Les monstres rampant arrivaient, leurs grands yeux blancs braqués sur moi. Tous les regards étaient sur moi. Soudain, je sentis un bras s'enrouler autour de mes épaules. Je levai les yeux, et vis mon maître, qui me serrait contre lui. Il fixait Sasuke avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

_ Pourquoi ne pas demander à Erin ? Je te propose un duel d'honneur Sasuke. Si je te bats, alors tu reconnaitras que Moon n'est pas une femme de joie. Si tu gagnes, alors tu seras celui dans la vérité. Est-ce que cela te convient ?

J'étais étonnée. Mon maître me pardonnait-il ? Ou voulait-il sauver les apparences ? Sasuke fronça les sourcils et réfléchit quelques instants. Puis il accepta, et scella mon destin irrémédiablement. Tout s'était déroulé précipitemment, aujourd'hui. Ma grossesse, les suspicions, l'héritière, le duel. En quelques heures, j'étais passée d'Assassin Royal tout juste guérie de son viol à fille insultée, que son père devait défendre. Les duels d'honneur ne sont probablement plus d'actualité, à votre époque. Cela consistait en un duel à l'épée, sans chakra, avec l'interdiction de tuer son adversaire. Erin choisit le vainqueur. D'ailleurs... Vénérez-vous toujours Erin ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas bougé ? Pourquoi suis-je restée assise bêtement à regarder ce qu'il se passait sous mes yeux sans agir ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Oh ! Je pleure. Il y a plein de tâche sur le papier, les voyez-vous ? Repenser à cet épisode de ma vie me fait toujours cela. Je pleure des litres de larmes avant de m'assoupir, la plupart du temps. Mais aujourd'hui, je tiendrai bon et je l'écrirai. J'écrirai comment était l'arène, ce qu'il s'y est déroulé. J'étais assise sur un fauteuil rouge, aux côtés de l'Hokage. Hanabi était de l'autre côté, et nous étions entourés par les gardes royaux. Les Seigneurs de Clan étaient assis devant nous. Lady Mito m'accorda un regard compatissant, puis se tourna à nouveau vers l'arène. Le sol était couvert de sable. Les deux combattants se faisaient face, stoïques. Tout le monde retenait son souffle, et attendait le début du combat. L'Hokage ordonna finalement le début du combat, et les deux adversaires se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Je serrai fortement la fiole de sable, et priai Erin pour que mon maître l'emporte sain et sauf. Une main pressa mon épaule. Itachi. Il me sourit doucement, puis nous reportâmes notre attention sur le combat. Il nous était impossible de nous en détacher. Heureusement, mon maître avait des décennies d'exéprience derrière lui, et menait ainsi leur danse. Mon coeur battait fort, le sang cognait contre mes tempes. Je voulais juste voir l'épée de Sasuke voler derrière lui et se planter dans le sable. Je voulais qu'il soit arrêté après avoir perdu ce duel. Je me fichais de l'honneur, seule la santé de mon maître me préoccupait. Je voulais que ma vie reprenne son cour, Mon voeu fut exaucée, en tout cas pour la victoire de Jiraiya. Sasuke fut désarmé, et un coup de pied l'envoya s'écraser dans le sable. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Ses yeux luisaient de colère. Il était vexé par sa défaite et la force écrasante de mon maître, malgré son âge.

_ Erin a parlé, ma fille n'est pas une femme de joie. Repends-toi et oublie ta colère. Alors, tu deviendras un grand guerrier.

Mon maître fit demi-tour, et se dirigea vers un des escaliers qui permettait de quitter l'arène. Soudain, un pic d'intention meurtrière me parcourut l'échine, et j'eus tout juste le temps de crier à Jiraiya de faire attention. Sasuke chargeait à pleine vitesse, son bras chargé d'électricité. Mon professeur se retourna mais n'eut pas le temps de se défendre, et fut transpercé de part en part par Sasuke. Mon maître s'écroula sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, un nuage de sable se souleva sous mes yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

 _Bam-bam._ Quelqu'un hurla. _Bam-bam._ Il fallut que ma gorge me brûlât pour que je comprenne que c'était moi. _Bam-Bam._ Je me levai pour courir vers l'arène, pour acourrir auprès de mon maître, de mon père. _Bam-Bam._ Je bousculais tout le monde sur mon passage pour atteindre ma destination. _Bam-Bam._ Quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais à genoux devant mon maître, dans une marre de sang affolante. _Bam-bam._ Je pleurai, hoquetai. _Bam-bam._

_ M-maître je suis désolée ! C'est de ma faute, je suis désolée ! Sanglotai-je.

_ Non, ce n'est pas ta faute, sourit-il faiblement en caressant ma joue.

_ Si, c'est à cause de moi ! Si je n'avais pas... Si je n'avais pas !

_ Chut... Ne pleure pas, Hinata.

_ L-Lady Tsunade va vous sauver ! T-tout va bien se passer, n'est-ce pas ? C-C'est comme ça que ça va se passer, p-pas vrai ? Dis-je avec un sourire plein d'espoir, alors que je savais pertinemment que cela n'allait pas se passer comme je le voulais.

_ Hinata, est-ce que je peux être égoïste, juste une fois ? Je veux mourir, je veux être libre... chuchota-t-il.

_ N-Non, pitié me laissez pas !

_ Je suis désolé pour hier soir... Je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi... J'espère juste qu... que Gaara et... et toi pourrez être en... en paix... murmura-t-il en caressant ma joue, la tâchant de sang.

_ Je m'en fiche ! Ce n'est pas grave, s'il-vous-plaît ne partez pas !

_ V... Veille sur Tsunade... pour moi...

Mon maître sourit, du sang coulant de ses lèvres. Il ferma ses yeux, et sa main glissa le long de ma joue avant de tomber lourdement dans le sable. Je le secouai un peu, soutenue par un espoir vain. "Père ?" appelai-je. "Papa ? Papa, allez, réveille-toi !" répétai-je plus fort. Puis je compris que c'était trop tard. Il était mort. Je me sentai comme une toute petite fille, incapble de se protéger par elle-même. Je restai immobile quelques instants, incapable de réagir. Je contemplai le corps de mon père en silence. Ce n'était plus mon père, mais un cadavre. Un tas de chair et d'os sans vie. Il n'ouvrirait plus les yeux, il ne me parlerait plus, il ne m'entraînerait plus, il ne partagerait plus nos appartements dans le sous-sol du château, il ne ferait plus de blagues libertines, et il ne me féliciterait plus. J'aurais accepté d'être battue chaque jour pour l'avoir encore à mes côtés. J'avais vu des dizaines de cadavres dans ma vie, et cela ne m'avait jamais dégoûtée. Mais là, alors que mes mains étaient pleines de sang, j'avais envie de vomir. Je m'écroulai sur son torse ensanglanté, et je mis à pleurer de toutes mes forces. Mes sanglots ne s'arrêtaient pas. Ils ne s'arrêteront jamais. Même aujourd'hui, chaque fois que je pense à ce jour, à cette image de mon maître, de mon père qui s'écroule dans le sable, je me remets à pleurer. Les larmes dévalent mes joues, même soixante années après la mort de Jiraiya, un homme qui n'eût jamais de nom de famille, un homme qui fût enterré comme un Conseiller, mais non comme le héros protecteur du Royaume qu'il était. Comment un homme aussi merveilleux que lui pouvait mourir ainsi, poignardé dans le dos par un jeune homme, un traître qui plus est ?

Alors que je pleurais, je sentis quelqu'un se positionnait au-dessus de moi. Je relevai la tête vivement, et croisai le regard noir de Sasuke. Il souriait cruellement. Il avait ramassé son épée, la lame reposait nonchalemment sur son épaule. C'était lui. Nous aurions dû l'arrêter lorsque nous en avions eu l'occasion. _Père, pourquoi avez-vous voulu attendre ? Mais ne vous en faîtes pas. En tant qu'héritière de votre titre, je saurai vous venger et vous rendre justice._ Me dis-je alors qu'un voile noir recouvrait mes yeux.


	10. Chapitre Neuf : l'enterrement

Chapitre Huit : L'enterrement.

J'ouvris les yeux dans une chambre habituellement réservée aux invités. Je tentai de me relever, mais une main m'en empêcha doucement et me repoussa dans mon lit. Je regardai vivement de qui il s'agissait. Neiji. Il était assis à côté de moi, sur une chaise en bois auburn. Mes yeux balayèrent rapidement la pièce autour de moi. Itachi, Lady Tsunade, Lady Kushina. Ils semblaient tous attristés et désolés. Je me redressai sur mes coudes, et attendit que quelqu'un parlât. Je ne savais absolument pas quoi dire ou que faire. Finalement, ce fut Lady Kushina qui se lança. Elle parlait d'une voix emplie de peine.

_ Je suis désolée pour votre père, Lady Moon. Je... C'était un homme bien. Il ne méritait pas de partir comme cela.

_ Combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente ? Murmurai-je.

_ Deux jours, ma Lady... L'enterrement de votre défunt père aura lieu dans trois jours, lorsque les délégations étrangères seront là. Nos alliés ont tenu à vous exprimer leur compassion... répondit Lady Kushina.

_ Que va-t-il arriver à Sasuke ? Demandai-je soudainement.

_ Il sera jugé pour meurtre et diffamation, intervint Lady Tsunade.

Je hochai la tête. Du moment qu'il mourrait, j'étais satisfaite. Sasuke avait signé son arrêt de mort au moment où il avait trahi son Royaume natal. En tant que nouvel Assassin Royal et Conseillère, j'allais m'assurer de sa mort. Si la cour ne le condamnait pas à mort, je m'en chargerais moi-même. Je lui trancherais la gorge, et je le regarderais agoniser avec un grand sourire. Sasuke Uchiha était condamné à mourir de ma main. Ce fût avec cette certitude en tête que je posai machinalement une main sur mon ventre. Il était vide. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je plus sentir le chakra de mon enfant ? Pourquoi n'étais-je plus malade ? Lady Tsunade avait-elle trouvé un moyen de sceller temporairement son chakra pour apaiser mes souffrances ? Je levai la tête vers elle, et m'apprêtais à lui demander ce qu'elle avait fait à mon bébé quand je remarquai leurs visages baissés et leurs yeux détournés. Ils n'osaient plus me regarder. Y avait-il quelque chose qui n'allait pas ?

_ Lady Tsunade ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Elle serra les poings et leva lentement les yeux vers moi. Ils étaient pleins de larmes. Un frisson parcourut mon échine. Au fond de moi, une petite voix me susurrait lentement ce qui n'allait pas avec moi. Mais je ne voulais pas l'entendre. Je ne voulais pas l'accepter. Cela ne pouvait pas être ainsi, il y avait forcément une autre explication. Autre chose. Je n'en voulais pas, de cela. J'aimais mon enfant. Il aurait une vie étrange, avec moi. Je lui apprendrais à cacher son Byakugan, je ferais de lui un Assassin Royal digne de ce nom, craint et respecté. _Oh, Erin, pas cela, pitié_ , suppliai-je en silence.

_ Pas cela, pitié, répétai-je à voix haute.

_ Je suis désolée... J'ai tout fait pour le sauver... Mais l'embryon rejetait mon chakra... Il ne me laissait pas l'aider... Le choc de la mort de votre père a emballé votre chakra qui a attaqué tout ce qui passait à porté... Lorsque l'on s'est approché, vous dégagiez de puissantes ondes de chakra pur. Ce n'est pas très rare chez les gens qui s'évanouissent et qui ne maîtrisent pas leur chakra mais... C'est suffisant pour tuer un bébé... Surtout à une lune de grossesse...

_ J-Je dois aller voir l'Hokage, balbutiai-je.

_ Non, vous devez vous reposer, répondit Lady Tsunade.

_ Laissez-moi au moins aller sur le balcon, suppliai-je.

_ Très bien. Mais Itachi-san veillera sur vous.

Je ne ressentais rien. J'étais vide. Totalement vide. Je ne répondis pas à Lady Tsunade et pris la fiole de sable. Gaara. Je n'avais plus que lui. Il n'y avait plus que lui qui connaissait et aimait réellement Hinata. Les autres aimaient Lady Moon, une façade. Je me levai péniblement et me dirigeai lentement vers la fenêtre. Personne ne me retint. Je l'ouvris et m'avançai sur le balcon. Un vent chaud soufflait et s'engouffrait dans mes cheveux. Il brûlait doucement mon cou et mon visage. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, malgré mes larmes silencieuses. Gaara sentait comme cela. Le genre de vent qui vous brûle mais peut vous réchauffer dans les instants les plus froids de votre existence. Un vent brûlant, tourbillonnant, qui vous déchiquettera si vous ne vous y prenez pas de la bonne façon. Pour cela, il suffit de voir comme il réagit lorsque des personnes l'approchent. Il se braque, croise les bras et parle très peu, uniquement lorsque c'est absolument nécessaire. Est-ce qu'Erin m'envoyait ce vent pour me consoler ? En tout cas, il me fit sourire. Je n'avais pas tout perdu. Perdu dans le désert vivait quelqu'un qui m'aimait et à qui je pouvais envoyer une lettre lorsque bon me semblait. Quelqu'un vint s'adosser au rebord du balcon, à côté de moi. Il s'agissait d'Itachi. Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi. Lady Tsunade, Lady Kushina et Neiji étaient tous partis.

_ Je ne suis pas très doué pour consoler les gens, je n'ai jamais expérimenté une perte pareille mais sachez que je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce qui vous est arrivée, ma Lady. Je... Ce n'est pas juste ! Abusée, insultée, orpheline, mère sans enfant, c'est totalement injuste ! Des fois, je ne comprends pas Erin. Pourquoi vous inflige-t-elle cela ? Grommela-t-il à la fin.

J'étais surprise. C'était la première fois que je voyais Itachi se comporter de manière aussi normale, aussi vraie. Il n'était plus l'héritier parfait, mais un garde royal qui, pour la première, exprimait ses expressions telles qu'elles étaient et non pas telles qu'elles devaient être. Il abaissait son masque pour la première fois.

_ J'irai bien, Itachi-san. Tout finit toujours par aller mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Souris-je.

_ Je n'en doute pas, mais vous ne méritez pas cela. Vous méritez tout l'or du monde. Tous les joyaux, toutes les perles, tous les trésors. Je... Savez-vous pourquoi j'ai renoncé à mon titre, pourquoi je suis devenu un garde royal ?

_ Pour protéger l'Hokage et Lady Hanabi, vous l'avez dit vous-même, répondis-je du tac au tac, sûre de moi.

_ Oui, en partie. Mais il n'y pas seulement eux que je désire protéger. Il y a vous, ajouta-t-il en plantant son regard dans le mien. Je veux m'assurer de votre sécurité. Je veux m'assurer que chaque jour, vous puissiez vivre sans regarder par-dessus votre épaule. Que chaque nuit, vous puissiez dormir sur vos deux oreilles. Je veux chasser les monstres qui hantent vos rêves. Je veux être votre protecteur. Considérez mon épée comme votre épée, ajouta-t-il.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Que pouvais-je répondre à cela ? Itachi venait presque de me demander de l'accepter comme un chevalier à mon service. C'était flatteur, mais aussi très embarrassant et inattendu. Alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour parler, même si je ne savais pas moi-même ce que j'allais dire, il prit les devants et caressa ma fiole de sable qui pendait le long de mon cou. Ses yeux étaient soudainement mélancolique et triste.

_ Mais vous avez déjà un chevalier, n'est-ce pas ? Même s'il vit dans le désert, je ne doute pas que Gaara-san serait prêt à vous secourir, quoiqu'il puisse vous arriver. Lorsque Zabuza vous a agressée, je pensais que la personne la plus furieuse ayant marché sur cette terre était moi. Jusqu'à ce que je croise son regard. Il était prêt à lui infliger mille souffrances, il voulait le réduire en lambeaux de chair. Il voulait qu'il ne reste rien de Zabuza à ce moment. Ses yeux luisaient d'une folie furieuse et meurtrière. Le pire fut lorsqu'il était à vos côtés. Mon cœur s'est réduit en miettes quand j'ai vu ses yeux se poser sur vous. Jamais quelqu'un ne vous aimera à ce point. Même moi, malgré toute l'affection que je vous porte, suis dérisoire à côté de lui. Et au vu de votre comportement, vous blottir contre lui comme s'il était le seul refuge en ce monde, m'indique que vous l'aimez également.

Cela réduit ma capacité à parler à néant. J'étais incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Comment répondre à cela ? Il venait de se déclarer à moi ! Je restai immobile, attendant la suite. Allait-il me révéler autre chose ? Allais-je encore subir quelque chose ? Je lui en voulais. Pourquoi m'avoir imposé son amour ? Pourquoi ne pas me laisser en paix ? Ne pouvait-il pas attendre que mon deuil soit terminé ? Ne pouvait-il pas me laisser pleurer mon père et mon enfant ? Pourquoi personne ne me laissait en paix ? Que devais-je encore endurer avant de connaître la paix ? Je désirais lui jeter ma colère et mes reproches à la figure, mais je ne le pus. Comment aurais-je pu lui faire ça ? Comment reprocher quoi que ce soit à ces grands yeux pleins de bonté et ce magnifique et doux sourire ?

_ J'espère qu'il vous apportera le réconfort que vous désirez. Mais si un jour vous désirez vous marier, je vous conduirais à l'autel d'Erin et je prononcerai mes vœux. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, à présent. Je serai devant la porte, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Je restai immobile, paralysée par ses paroles. J'étais choquée par tout cela. Pourquoi maintenant ? J'avais l'impression de flotter, rien ne me semblait réel. Tout tournait lentement autour de moi. Le vent tourbillonnait toujours autour de moi. Il avait forci, et tournoyait férocement autour de mon être. Cela me fit penser à Gaara. Un léger sourire m'éclaircit le visage tandis que je caressai la fiole de sable. Même si notre bébé n'était plus là, je l'avais toujours. J'avais toujours Gaara. De plus, d'une certaine manière, c'était mieux pour l'enfant. Né d'une union interdite, pensant que son père est un monstre et a violé sa mère, il n'aurait probablement jamais été totalement heureux. Dès lors, je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher d'avoir rejeté l'aide de Lady Tsunade. Peut être s'était-il simplement laissé mourir. Je n'en sais rien. Je me disais cela pour alléger ma peine. Je voulais qu'un peu de ma souffrance arrêtât de me tourmenter. Était-ce trop demander ? J'avais juste besoin d'une excuse pour arrêter de souffrir. Quelque chose qui signifiait « ce n'est pas grave, tu n'as pas à souffrir, c'est mieux comme cela ».

Cependant, rien ne ferait disparaître la blessure laissée par la mort de mon père, et cela, je le savais. Assise sur un fauteuil en velours rouge, je contemplai une bibliothèque remplie de livres en tout genre, les yeux vides. J'étais la seule responsable de la mort de mon père. C'était de ma faute si Jiraiya, Assassin Royal et Conseiller au service du Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, était mort. Les monstres aux yeux blancs s'étaient installés dans ma chambre. Ils me fixaient, comme toujours, et ricanaient. Leur rire était si puissant qu'il me donnait envie de me crever les tympans pour ne plus jamais les entendre. Cela me mit en colère. Pourquoi étaient-ils toujours là alors que mon maître était parti ? Pourquoi ne pas faire un échange ? Les monstres comme mon maître. Non. Ce ne serait pas assez. Il faudrait un millier d'hommes vertueux pour valoir la vie de mon maître. Je serrai les dents. Mon maître était mort. Définitivement, irrémédiablement mort. _Hinata, est-ce que je peux être égoïste, juste une fois ? Je veux mourir, je veux être libre..._ La voix de mon maître résonna dans mon crâne soudainement. Mon maître voulait être libre ? Que voulait-il dire par cela ? C'était absurde, mon maître n'était point un esclave. Voulait-il parler de... sa condition ? Du titre d'Assassin Royal ? Voulait-il être libéré de cela ? Mon maître avait été l'Assassin Royal pendant des décennies. Or, on ne pouvait pas abandonner ce poste. Les Assassins Royaux se battaient jusqu'à la mort, tels des pions utilisés par les Kage. Je serrai les poings et les dents. Nous ne valions pas mieux que les gardes royaux, que nous utilisions comme des cobayes pour nos entraînements et les missions où notre intervention était nécessaire pour les soutenir, telle que l'attaque d'Iwa par Orochimaru.

J'étais l'héritière de mon père. Je devais donc continuer son combat, et reprendre son flambeau. Je devais chercher un moyen de libérer les Assassins Royaux. Je me levai d'un bond et me regardai dans le miroir. J'étais vêtue d'une longue robe blanche. Mes cheveux avaient enfin été disciplinés, et mon nez était soigné. Seules quelques vagues traces violacées subsistaient sur mon cou. J'essuyai rageusement mes larmes silencieuses et mes yeux rougis par les lames. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas capable de suivre ce que j'avais décidé ? J'avais trop de travail pour m'apitoyer sur mon sort ! Je pleurerais mon père, c'était évident, mais je ne devais pas perdre de vue mon devoir. J'ouvris les tiroirs, à la recherche de mes armes, et de ma tenue de combat. Je finis par la trouver, et l'enfilai rapidement, ainsi que mes armes. Par-dessus, j'enfilai une longue robe noire, symbole de mon deuil, et ouvris la porte de ma chambre pour la quitter d'un pas décidé. Itachi se tourna vivement vers moi, surpris.

_ Lady Moon, vous ne devez pas quitter cette pièce ! Vous devez vous reposer !

_ Je tourne en rond, dans cette chambre. J'ai l'impression d'être un animal en cage. Menez-moi à l'Hokage, Itachi-san.

_ Ma Lady...

_ S'il-vous-plaît.

Il finit par abdiquer et m'amena jusqu'à la salle du trône, où siégeait l'Hokage. Il était installé sur son trône, et écoutait un rapport des gardes royaux. Hanabi était assise à ses côtés, et observait attentivement le comportement d'Hiruzen. Finalement, son regard vaqua dans la salle et tomba sur moi. Elle se leva d'un bond en criant mon nom. Chacun se tourna vers moi, et m'observa en silence. Itachi était à mes côtés, et regardait autour de lui, la main sur son épée. Je m'avançai dans la salle et m'approchai de mon seigneur et de ma future souveraine, avant de m'incliner devant eux.

_ Relève-toi, Lady Moon, sourit l'Hokage. Je suis heureux de te voir sur pieds et malheureux de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux jours. Que pouvons-nous pour toi ?

_ Rien, Hokage-sama. Je voulais simplement tenir mon rôle de Conseillère et siéger à vos côtés. Il s'agit de mon devoir en tant qu'héritière de mon père, répondis-je en inclinant la tête.

_ Alors siège à nos côtés. Hatake-san, répète-lui ce que tu me disais, cela l'intéressera.

_ A vos ordres. Lady Moon, nous vous informons que Sasuke Uchiha a été emprisonné dans les geôles du palais royal. Il est gardé en continu par nos meilleurs soldats, et n'est jamais laissé sans surveillance.

_ Combien de soldats le gardent, Hatake-dono ?

_ Deux ma Lady.

_ Mettez-en quatre. Est-il noué par des liens restreignant le chakra ?

_ Oui ma Lady.

_ Bien. Ne les retirez jamais. Sasuke ne doit avoir aucun contact avec l'extérieur. Les soldats qui le gardent doivent être absolument dignes de confiance. S'ils ne le sont pas, ne pensez même pas à leur confier cette mission.

_ A vos ordres ma Lady. Si je puis me permettre, pourquoi autant de précaution ? J'admets que Sasuke Uchiha est un combattant doué, mais il n'est pas exceptionnellement fort.

_ J'en sais beaucoup plus que vous, Hatake-dono. Mes petits oiseaux me chuchotent des choses très intéressantes sachez-le, répondis-je avec un sourire.

Je ne le menaçais pas directement, mais je le mettais tout de même en garde. J'étais l'Assassin Royal, et je finissais par connaître tous les secrets. Et je n'étais pas d'humeur à être questionnée. Si pour cela je devais provoquer ouvertement le chef de la garde royale, je le ferais. Hatake s'inclina devant moi, et disposa, suivi par ses frères d'armes. Itachi me jeta un coup d'œil pus partit à son tour. Nous étions seuls. L'Hokage, Hanabi et toi. Hanabi accourut aussitôt à mon chevet et prit mes mains dans les siennes.

_ Lady Moon, comment allez-vous ? Comment pourrais-je vous aider ? Je ne veux pas vous voir souffrir encore.

_ Princesse Hanabi, s'il-vous-plaît, ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi. Je tiendrai le coup. Mon rôle est de vous servir et je le ferai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Ne craignez rien.

_ Lady Moon, ne parlez pas comme cela. Vous ne pourrez pas éternellement tenir le coup...

_ Je ne le ferai pas, Princesse. Simplement, je ne flancherai pas devant vous. Si je devais pleurer, j'attendrai l'enterrement de mon père. J'y verserai toutes mes larmes, et ensuite, je ne pleurerai plus. Plus aucune larme de tristesse ne quittera mon corps.

_ Vous êtes si forte...

_ Non Princesse. Je suis une Conseillère remplissant sa fonction.

_ Et une excellente Assassin Royal, intervint l'Hokage.

Je tournai vivement la tête vers lui. Était-il temps de révéler mon identité à Hanabi ? Je faillis crier de frustration. Ne pouvait-on pas me laisser un peu en paix ? Les secrets ne pouvaient-ils attendre l'enterrement de mon père ? Devait-on tout révéler immédiatement. Cependant, c'était son trop tard. Hanabi questionna Hiruzen, qui lui expliqua le rôle des Assassins Royaux et leur couverture, leur rôle officiel, celui du Conseiller. Ma petite sœur blanchissait aux vues des révélations. Je restai silencieuse, écoutant les révélations que l'Hokage faisait à la Princesse. Il lui raconta quelles missions m'avaient été confiées, lui conta mon arrivée au palais en tant que bâtarde d'un membre d'un Clan Royal. Aussitôt, Hanabi se tourna vers moi et saisit à nouveau mes mains.

_ V-Vous êtes une bâtarde, Lady Moon ?

_ Oui, Princesse.

_ Cela signifie que Jiraiya-sama n'était point votre père ?

_ Je l'aimais comme s'il l'était. Il m'a élevée comme si j'étais sa propre fille. À mes yeux, il était mon père, et aux siens, j'espère avoir été sa fille.

_ Oh... Pardonnez-moi...

_ Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Princesse.

_ Savez-vous qui sont vos parents ? Sinon, je pourrai ordonner des recherches, si vous désirez les rencontrer.

Je jetai un regard de détresse à l'Hokage. Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Je choisis cependant de mentir un petit peu. Inutile de dire à Hanabi que j'étais sa sœur. Mieux valait prétendre que mon père était un Hyuga inconnu, un membre de la Bunke qui s'était amouraché de ma mère, une fermière, et qui m'avait conçu avec elle. Pour ce faire, je commençai par désactiver mon Henge, et révélai mes yeux blancs à ma sœur. C'était la première fois que je pouvais réellement la regarder dans les yeux. Son visage sembla se décomposer lentement. Elle écouta mon histoire en silence, qui n'était pas fort différente de la vraie. Hanabi sembla y croire, et me présenta tout son soutien et fut ravie que je sois celle chargée de la protéger. Elle avait compris que je méritais mon titre, et déclara se sentir rassurée par ma présence. Elle apprit également mon véritable nom, mais déclara qu'elle préférait m'appeler Moon. Il aurait été dommage qu'elle se trompât et qu'elle m'appelât « Hinata » en public. Alors que j'allais lui répondre, un soldat entra dans la salle du trône, essoufflé. Il portait une armure métallique qui faisait un bruit assourdissant à chacun de ses pas. Je soupirai. Comment pouvait-on se battre dans cette tenue ? Quelques plaques de fer, je pouvais le concevoir, mais ces hommes étaient affreusement lents et lourds. De plus, au vu du poids de ces amures, ils s'essoufflaient assurément très vite.

_ Hogake-sama, Princesse Hanabi, Lady Moon, le Conseiller du Royaume de l'Eau et son escorte sont arrivés. D'après nos estimations, les autres délégations arriveront dans les jours qui viendront voire dans la journée.

Des délégations ? Pourquoi donc ? Et le Royaume de l'Eau ? Que nous voulaient-ils ? Haku voulait-il venger la mort de son père ? _Il arrive trop tard_ , me dis-je, acerbe. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon seigneur et ma sœur. Cette dernière eût un sourire accueillant. Hiruzen la laissait gérer la plupart des situations, afin de l'évaluer et de l'entraîner au rôle d'Hokage. Elle se tordit un instant les doigts, l'air de réfléchir, puis inspira un grand coup et prit enfin la parole.

_ Faîtes-les entrer, nous allons les recevoir. Des chambres sont-elles prêts pour eux ?

_ Oui, Princesse.

_ Parfait. Vous pouvez disposer.

L'homme s'inclina et partit. Aussitôt, Haku et son escorte, qui n'était là que pour la forme puisqu'Haku était tout à fait capable de se défendre seul, entrèrent. L'Assassin Royal portait un haut de kimono bleu ample aux bordures blanches et un pantalon blanc enfoncé dans des botes. Ses longs cheveux étaient attachés en chignon, où deux senbons étaient accrochés. Son épée était accroché dans son dos. Les soldats de Kiri ressemblait à ceux de Konoha, ce qui me prouva qu'aucune armée n'aurait jamais la moindre chance contre un Assassin Royal. Haku s'inclina respectueusement devant nous, attendant que l'Hokage lui ordonne de se relever.

_ Relevez-vous, Haku-dono.

L'intéressé obéit, et ce fut à ce moment que je croisai son regard. Lorsqu'il me regardait, son regard devenait vide. Je baissai aussitôt les yeux. Il me détestait de toute son âme. C'était dur à accepter, mais je le savais. Qui aimerait celui a condamné votre père adoptif à la mort ? Personne. Cependant, j'avais eu un espoir qu'Haku abandonnât sa colère pour que nous puissions établir une relation de respect mutuel. Or, ce n'était clairement pas le cas. J'étais attristée, mais je n'en voulais à mon homologue. J'éprouvais pour lui du respect et de la compassion, car je savais ce qu'il ressentait. Nous avions vécu la même chose. Notre père adoptif était mort sous nos yeux, et nous n'avions rien pu faire.

_ Hokage-sama, Princesse, ma Lady, je suis ici pour représenter la Mizukage lors de l'enterrement de Jiraiya-sama. Elle est malheureusement très occupée et ne peut se déplacer. Elle tient à vous faire part de tout son soutien.

_ Merci, Haku-dono. Avez-vous fait bon voyage ? Intervint Hanabi.

_ Très bon voyage, je vous remercie Princesse. J'aurais cependant aimé que cela ne soit pas dans de telles circonstances.

_ Moi aussi. Que quelqu'un guide Haku-dono et son escorte aux appartements qui leur ont été attribués. Vous voulez sûrement vous reposer. Une servante s'assurera que tous vos besoins trouvent satisfaction.

_ Je vous remercie, Princesse.

Il s'inclina et partit, précédé par Sakura Haruno, qui n'était pas, pour une fois, aux côtés de Naruto. Les Seigneurs de Clan et leurs escortes avaient tous unanimement de rester pour l'enterrement de mon maître. Une fois que nous fûmes seuls à nouveau, je me tournai vers l'Hokage, et lui demandai quelle était la raison de la venue d'Haku à Konoha. J'appris alors qu'à la mort de Jiraiya, chaque Royaume avait décidé d'envoyer une délégation pour se présenter à l'enterrement et nous témoigner leurs respects. Un frisson d'excitation me parcourut. Gaara ! J'allais revoir mon cher, mon très cher Gaara. Il pourrait me serrer dans ses bras et me consoler. Cela me redonna un petit peu d'espoir quant à un futur plus heureux que mon présent. De plus, j'espérais qu'il puisse m'apporter son aide à la question laissée par mon père : comment libérer les Assassins Royaux ? Du coin de l'œil, je vis l'Hokage tirer sur sa pipe.

_ Monseigneur ? Demandai-je. Puis-je voir mon père, s'il-vous-plaît ?

Il se tourna vers moi, surpris. Je savais que cela m'aiderait à faire mon deuil. Plus vite j'acceptai la mort de mon père, plus vite je pourrais me battre à nouveau. Finalement, un sourire doux se dessina sur son visage. Il se leva et m'ordonna de le suivre. Hanabi lui emboîta le pas, et nous nous rendîmes au temple d'Erin, là où le corps reposerait jusqu'à l'enterrement. Mon pèrre dormait dans un cercueil immense fait d'acajou. L'intérieur était blanc et moelleux. Inconsciemment, je me demandai ce que l'on ferait de moi lorsque je mourrai. Aujourd'hui, je ne me pose plus la question. Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il va m'arriver. J'ai assisté à assez d'enterrements pour savoir ce qu'il se passe. On me mettra dans un cercueil, et on m'installera dans le caveau familial, sous la chapelle de ma demeure. À moins que quelqu'un ait une meilleure idée, mais j'en doute. Personne ne réfléchit trop longtemps à ce qu'il va arriver à un cadavre. Mais reprenons, je m'égare dans un sujet peu heureux. Mon père semblait en paix, cela me fit sourire. On l'avait consciencieusement lavé et il était vêtu noblement. On lui avait enfilé un pantalon noir, des bottes en cuir, une tunique bleu sombre et une longue cape noire. Son épée reposait à ses côtés, et je pus distinguer ses armes et sa cote de maille cachées sous ses vêtements grâce à mon Byakugan. Je souris. La Cour enterrerait un Conseiller, mais les Assassins, l'Hokage et moi enterrerions un Assassin puissant et redoutable. Après quelques minutes, l'Hokage, Konan et Hanabi me laissèrent seule avec lui. Je me penchai sur mon père et me mis à lui parler. Objectivement, c'était totalement stupide. Les morts ne répondent pas et n'entendent pas. Mais cela me fit du bien. Des larmes s'étaient mises à dévaler mes joues sans que je m'en rende compte, mais cela ne m'arrêta pas.

_ Bonjour père. J-Je suis désolée. Vous n'auriez pas dû mourir comme cela. Vous auriez dû être vaincu par la vieillesse et arriver au paradis d'Erin auréolé de gloire, Assassin Royal invaincu et puissant. J-J'espère que votre dernier lit n'est pas trop inconfortable. V-Vous avez l'air en paix. Est-ce que vous l'êtes ? Je... Je ne souhaite que ça. J-Je vais reprendre votre travail, père. Je vais trouver un moyen de libérer les Assassins Royaux. Je vous promets qu'avant ma mort, nous serons tous libres... N-Nous aurons des maisons ou des châteaux, nous nous marierons, nous pourrons aimer des gens...

Je sanglotai à présent. Mes hoquets me coupaient régulièrement la parole, mais je continuai mon discours. Il fallait que je lui dise tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Il fallait que je me prépare à protéger l'Hokage. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, Orochimaru allait pouvoir nous attaquer avec toute sa puissance. Il n'hésiterait plus une seule seconde. Je pouvais presque l'imaginer en train de danser de joie en apprenant la mort de mon maître. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Imaginer Orochimaru danser était terriblement dérangeant. Cependant, ça restait amusant, et je me pris à sourire.

_ D-Dîtes-moi, père, est-ce que vous m'autoriserez à nommer mon premier fils après vous ?Q-Quand je serai libre j-je veux me marier et avoir un enfant ! J-Je veux me prouver qu-qu'il y a un peu d-d'innocence en moi...

Je déglutis, et me penchai pour embrasser son front. Il avait l'habitude de faire ça avec moi, lorsque j'étais petite et que je faisais des cauchemars. Il me rassurait m'embrassant sur le front et en me veillant jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Il m'ébouriffait les cheveux et me disait « Allons, Hinata, que pourrait-il bien t'arriver ? Tu es assez forte pour vaincre tous les monstres qui peuplent cette Terre. Et si tu n'y arrivais, je serais là pour les vaincre jusqu'à ce que tu puisses le faire toi-même. » Cela me rassurait toujours, et je m'endormais rapidement. Dans mon esprit d'enfant, Jiraiya était invincible, intouchable. Il pouvait vaincre cent ennemis en une attaque, et n'était jamais blessé. Je l'idolâtrais. Je l'idolâtrai toujours au moment de sa mort, et aujourd'hui encore, Jiraiya est pour moi un des hommes les plus puissants ayant jamais marché sur cette Terre. J'espère que si dans mille ans je venais à renaître, je pourrai à nouveau être son élève.

Je finis par quitter le temple en silence. En bas des marches, on m'attendait. Ses bras était croisé sur son long manteau rouge, qui cachait une partie de son pantalon noir. Attaché à sa ceinture en cuir se trouvait une gourde et dans son dos, deux fines rapières. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et fixait le bas des marches, appuyé sur un arbre. À ma vue, il se redressa brusquement et marcha droit vers moi. Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il m'enserra dans ses bras. Gaara. Mes bras s'enroulèrent d'eux-mêmes autour de son torse chaud. Il sentait le désert, le sang et le vent. Nous ne dîmes rien. Nous nous contentâmes de profiter de l'autre. C'était si agréable de le savoir ici ! De le sentir contre moi, de sentir la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde contre moi. Il était mon premier et mon dernier amour, je le savais. Son odeur seule suffisait à me calmer, et à me soulager. Finalement, après quelques minutes, il releva la tête et regarda autour de lui. Je fis de même, intriguée par ce qu'il comptait faire. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne. Il se tourna à nouveau vers moi et m'embrassa rapidement, chastement.

_ Est-ce que tu veux que je le tue pour toi ? Ou juste que je te l'amène pour que tu puisses assouvir ta vengeance ? Je n'aurais aucun remord à tuer les gardes, ceci dit.

_ Ne dis pas de sottises. Il sera jugé et exécuté. S'il n'est pas exécuté... Je m'en chargerai moi-même, ajoutai-je en souriant.

_ Le contraire eût été étonnant, s'amusa mon amant. Viens, la Cour de Konoha va commencer à se poser des questions. « Oh Erin toute-puissante, regardez Lady Moon ! Elle ose réclamer du réconfort auprès d'un étranger ! », imita-t-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Sa tête était très comique, et il avait grossièrement imité la posture des femmes de la Cour sans aucune responsabilité qui se complaisait dans une activité peu productive : la création de rumeurs et la critique de tout ceux qui leur passaient sous les yeux. Si elle me voyait dans les bras de Gaara, nul doute qu'elle n'aurait pas eu la main légère quant aux rumeurs sur moi. Mes proches savaient que Gaara était mon ami et donc aucun d'entre eux ne seraient choqués qu'il me réconfortât. En tous les cas, la tentative de mon amant pour me faire sourire était réussie. Cela ne dura qu'un instant, mais c'était déjà beaucoup pour moi. Il me proposa son bras, et il me raccompagna jusqu'au château. Tout le monde se prélassait dans les jardins, sous les cerisiers en fleurs et les autres arbres. Les pétales roses volaient dans tous les sens, c'était très gênant. Certaines auraient trouvé cela romantique, mais personnellement, cela me dérangeait. Les pétales de cerisiers bloquent une partie de la vue et en cas d'attaque, ils peuvent être handicapant. Des milliers de petits pétales roses volant dans tous les sens étaient parfaitement agaçant. De plus, je n'étais pas d'humeur à être romantique.

_ Quand êtes-vous arrivés, Gaara-san ? Demandai-je.

_ Peu de temps après Haku-san. Je suis venu seul, avec mon escorte. Père est resté auprès de notre Kazekage. Il est souffrant, et, bien que nous ne craignions pas pour sa vie, la présence de son Conseiller pour assurer son rôle est nécessaire.

_ Est-ce grave ?

_ Non. Sa peau a été fortement brûlé par le soleil durant la canicule. Cela n'est pas mortel, mais cela reste douloureux et long à guérir. La peau doit se reformer, ce n'est pas très beau à voir...

_ Je vois. J'espère qu'il sera vite remis.

_ Moi aussi, ma Lady. Oh ! Voilà la garde royale. Il devait s'inquiéter de votre absence. Je crains qu'il me faille vous remettre à eux. J'ai besoin de me reposer suite à mon voyage. Nous nous verrons à la cérémonie.

_ Je vous attendrai, Gaara-san.

Il me fit un baise-main, et fit demi-tour. Je le regardai s'éloigner de moi, pour rentrer dans l'aile est du palais. Une jeune servante se précipita vers lui et il lui donna quelques instructions sèches. Son sourire m'était vraisemblablement réservée. Je me tournai et rejoignis les gardes royaux à mi-chemin. Ce fut Hakate Kakashi qui m'apprit que chacun était inquiet de ma disparition. Ils craignaient, d'après eux, qu'il me soit arrivée malheur. Je pris le bras du garde royal et le laissai me raccompagnait jusqu'à l'aile ouest du château, là où se trouvait la chambre de l'Hokage et des héritiers, la salle de musique, quelques salons, l'infirmerie, et les cuisines. Au centre, reliant les deux ailes, se trouvaient la salle de réception, celle du Conseil, et la salle du trône. Au-dessous se trouvaient mes appartements. Dans l'aile est, enfin, se trouvaient les quartiers des invités. Elle était peu utilisée, et nous y reléguions souvent les soldats lorsqu'ils étaient en surnombre ou lors de guerre. Les deux ailes se faisaient face, et l'aile centrale les reliaient au niveau de l'entrée du palais. Le reste du palais était constitué de jardin et, plus au profondeur, au cœur d'un petit bois fleuris le temple d'Erin, accessible par un chemin pavé.

La cérémonie eût lieu le soir, lorsque la lune et le soleil furent tous les deux visibles dans le ciel. Des soldats en tenue d'apparat se tenaient aux côtés du cercueil, qui avait été déplacé dehors le temps de la cérémonie. Il serait ensuite déposé dans la crypte, auprès de ses prédécesseurs. Konan sortit du temple vêtue d'un long manteau noir décoré de nuages rouges et aux bordures carmins. Une fleur blanche reposait dans ses cheveux mauves. Elle s'avança et leva les bras pour attirer l'attention de tous. Une fois qu'elle fût sûre que tous les regards étaient sur elle et le cercueil, elle entama son discours.

_ Mes amis, mes frères, mes sœurs. Nous sommes réunis en tant qu'enfants d'Erin pour souhaiter un bon voyage vers l'autre monde à un homme admirable, le Conseiller Jiraiya. Chacun ici sait qu'il doit sa vie aux nombreuses guerres que le Seigneur Jiraiya a permis d'éviter, et chacun sait qu'il remplissait ce rôle dans l'espoir de voir la paix un jour naître entre les nations. Priez avec moi, mes frères. Chantons pour que l'âme de Jiraiya atteigne le paradis en paix. Ne lui faisons pas l'affront de pleurer alors qu'il a lutté pour nos sourires.

Alors, la voix de tous s'éleva. Nos voix se coordonnèrent parfaitement, et les prières montaient vers le ciel nocturne, accompagnant l'âme de mon père vers un monde meilleur que celui-ci. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues alors que je chantais de tout mon corps. Je ne tentais pas de les retenir, même s'il était discourtois de pleurer à un enterrement. Ce serait manquer de respect au mort. C'était des larmes de soulagement. Mon père serait assurément en paix. Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi. Gaara, à quelques mètres de moi, chantait également. Je n'entendais pas sa voix, cependant. Je n'entendais qu'une voix, celle de tous. Nos voix n'en formaient qu'une seule. C'était si beau. Nous avions tous cela en commun : l'adoration d'Erin, notre déesse. Même Haku chantait, chose qui me toucha beaucoup. Il chantait pour mon père mort alors que j'avais causé la mort du sien. Soudain, je vis quelque chose qui nous marqua tous. Des boules de lumières dorées s'élevèrent du cercueil, et commencèrent à flotter au-dessus de nous. Était-ce l'âme de mon père ? Je n'en savais rien, mais cela était hautement probable. L'âme s'envola vers le ciel et finit par disparaître. Konan nous fit alors signe de nous taire.

_ Mes frères, nous venons de voir l'âme d'un grand homme rejoindre Erin. Il est à présent d'emporter le corps du Seigneur Jiraiya dans sa dernière demeure. Suivez-moi.

Elle se tourna gracieusement et monta lentement les marches du temple. Nous la suivîmes, et j'étais en tête du cortège. Les gardes royaux avaient formé une haie d'honneur avec l'aide des soldats pour le cercueil de mon maître. Les membres de la Cour restèrent dehors, ainsi que les serviteurs. Seuls les Assassins, l'Hokage, Hanabi, les Seigneurs de Clan, leurs héritiers et moi entrâmes derrière Konan. Nous contournâmes la statue d'Erin et descendîmes des escaliers silencieusement. Là, nous arrivâmes dans une crypte de pierres blanches au sol de marbre. Une place avait été prévue pour Jiraiya. Les soldats déposèrent le cercueil sur le rebord de marbre épais d'une vingtaine de centimètres, puis s'inclinèrent devant nous et partirent. Konan psalmodia une prière puis s'inclina et me prit les mains.

_ Ma Lady, vous pourrez venir fleurir ce tombeau chaque fois que vous le désirerez. Cette crypte vous sera toujours ouvert.

Je ne répondis pas et me contentai de déposer un bouquet de chrysanthèmes rouges sur la stèle. Je n'étais bien entendu pas amoureuse de mon père adoptif, mais comme ces fleurs représentaient aussi l'éternité, elles me paraissaient appropriées. Je ne fus pas la seule à déposer des fleurs, Lady Kushina et Hanabi firent de même. Finalement, on commença à quitter la crypte. Rapidement, il ne resta plus que l'Hokage et moi.

_ Je suis heureux que tu sois le nouvel Assassin Royal, me dit-il au bout de quelques minutes. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance.

_ Merci, Hokage-sama. Je ferai tout pour me montrer digne de ce rôle. Je le jure devant la tombe de mon père, répondis-je fermement.

Hiruzen m'attrapa par l'épaule et me sourit avec douceur. Cela m'étonna. L'Hokage ne souriait jamais comme cela, d'habitude. Il préférait les sourires narquois ou ironique. Il ne souriait que pour moquer la stupidité de quelqu'un. Les sourires doux comme cela n'était pas dans son habitude. Il tira sur son éternelle pipe et souffla la fumée avant de me parler à nouveau.

_ Rentre te reposer, Hinata. Dans deux jours, Sasuke sera jugé. Il sera très certainement condamné à mort. Si le juge ne le fait pas, ta mission sera de l'exécuter en secret. La méthode ne m'importe pas. Mais s'il survit à son procès, exécute-le. Nous ne pouvons pas mettre la trahison dans la liste des accusations, il faudrait que le juge soit au courant de tout. Or, nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre.

_ A vos ordres, Hokage-sama, dis-je en m'inclinant.

Je sortis de la crypte pour laisser à mon seigneur le temps de dire adieu à celui qui l'avait servi des décennies durant. Je sortis du temple pour trouver les gardes royaux qui stationnaient à l'entrée. Ils s'inclinèrent devant moi. Hanabi était avec eux, et attendait l'Hokage en leur compagnie. Je leur souhaitai bonne nuit et pris le chemin du palais. En chemin, je repérai Haku qui, assis dans un arbre, bondit au sol à mon approche. Je m'arrêtai à bonne distance, prête à déclencher mes lames rétractables.

_ Je vous déteste, me dit-il froidement. Je vous hais tellement que je rêve chaque nuit de planter tous mes senbons dans votre corps. De vous arracher les yeux et vous trancher la gorge.

Je restai de marbre. Croyait-il me faire peur avec ces menaces alors que je les avais déjà infligées moi-même ? J'étais un Assassin Royal, pas une simple noble que l'on pouvait effrayer avec quelques menaces en l'air. Je mis une main sur ma hanche et attendis la suite. Ma position n'était pas du tout adaptée pour le combat, mais, en réalité, je faisais cela pour le provoquer. Je lui disais, d'une certaine, « je n'ai même pas besoin de me mettre en position pour te combattre ». Haku sourit. Il avait saisi mon message. Cependant, il soupira et le regard haineux disparut.

_ Est-ce à ce genre de paroles que vous vous attendiez ? Je ne puis vous les infliger en les pensant réellement. Je suis malheureux de la mort de Zabuza-sama, n'en doutez pas, mais ce n'est pas votre faute. Qui puis-je blâmer à part lui-même ? Mon maître a commis un péché capital. Je ne pleure sa mort car il m'a élevé et aidé alors que je n'étais qu'un orphelin, mais ce n'est pas vous qui avez tranché sa tête. Je ne me laisserai pas emporter par la vengeance. Je suis un Assassin Royal, mon devoir passe avant mes sentiments. Nous ne serons jamais amis, mais j'espère que nous pourrons au moins être alliés si la situation le demande.

J'étais fort étonnée de son discours. Haku me pardonnait la mort de son maître ? Je ne pus que m'incliner devant lui en le remerciant de sa proposition et lui promettre mon assistance quand la situation l'exigerait. Il me sourit, et remonta dans son arbre pour contempler le ciel, selon lui. Je repris ma route, mais attendis quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin que l'Hokage, Hanabi et la garde royale me rejoignit. Je ne faisais pas totalement confiance à Haku. J'avais activé mon Byakugan et déclenché mes lames, prête à intervenir. Mais l'escorte royale passa sous l'arbre d'Haku sans incident, et rejoignit le palais royal en toute tranquillité. Je souris légèrement, puis regagnai rapidement mes appartements. Lorsque je vis la porte, mon Byakugan se réactiva de lui-même. Mes larmes glissèrent le long mes mains. La porte était entrouverte. Je regardai rapidement à l'intérieur et soupirai de soulagement. Je reconnaîtrai cette colossale réserve de chakra entre mille. Gaara avait trouvé mes appartements. J'entrai en souriant, et le vit allongé sur mon lit, sa gourde à ses côtés.

_ Pourquoi avoir laissé la porte entrouverte ? Demandai-je en la fermant derrière moi.

_ Je voulais que tu saches qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

Je ne répondis pas et m'allongeai à côté de lui. Il passa un bras autour de moi et m'attira contre son corps chaud. Je me blottis contre son être et restai immobile dans ses bras. Je respirai son odeur et écoutai son cœur battre. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de silence, Gaara se tourna vers moi et m'embrassa passionnément. C'était le genre de baiser qui font battre le cœur plus vite et qui font trembler vos jambes. Je l'attirai plus près de moi. J'avais besoin d'oublier, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Il finit par se mettre au-dessus de moi et continua à m'embrasser. Ses baisers devenaient plus chastes, plus rapides. Il colla son front au mien et chuchota les trois mots qui me rendirent définitivement et irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui.

_ Je t'aime, Hinata. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime. Je massacrerai tout un Royaume pour toi, juste pour te voir sourire.

Une larme roula sur ma joue. J'étais heureuse. Affreusement heureuse qu'un homme à moitié fou, dévoré par l'envie de sang et de meurtre me déclare son amour. J'avais même honte de ressentir autant de joie alors que je venais d'enterrer mon père. La culpabilité me rongea soudainement, et les larmes de tristesse revinrent en force. Je finis par éclater en sanglots. Gaara me serra immédiatement contre lui et me berça lentement, en me répétant que j'étais forte, que c'était fini. Tout irait bien, selon lui. J'en doutais, mais je voulais y croire, et j'obéis quand il me dit de pleurer tout mon saoul. Je m'en voulais. N'avais-je pas assez pleurer ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas m'arrêter de pleurer ? J'étais en colère contre moi, contre Sasuke, contre tout. Je voulais juste que cela s'arrête.

_ Hinata, ne te morfonds pas. Crois-tu que ton père voudrait cela ?

_ Non, chuchotai-je.

_ Alors regarde-moi. Parle-moi. Souris-moi. Montre-toi digne de ton père.

Je hochais la tête et le regardai se lever pour nous servir du vin. Il me tendit un verre et but le sien d'une traite avant de s'en servir un nouveau verre. Il but une gorgée puis se tourna vers moi, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il s'approcha de moi et cogna son verre au mien.

_ J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait occuper ton esprit.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Vois-tu qui est Matsuri ?

_ Absolument pas, répondis-je.

_ C'est une servante qui travaille pour mon maître et moi. Elle s'occupe de nos armes et de nos tenues. Elle m'a accompagnée à Konoha, et tu ne sembles pas la seule à être sensible à mes charmes puisqu'elle me fait la cour plus ou moins ouvertement.

Un frisson parcourut mon échine. Une envie de réduire cette Matsuri en un tas de charpie était soudainement très attirante, et je désirais ardemment lui expliquer à qui Gaara avait déclaré son amour et à qui il l'avait prouvé. Cependant, lorsque je vis la lueur de défi dans les yeux de Gaara, j'eus une meilleure idée. Il semblait fier de succès. Mais qu'en était-il d'une demande en mariage ? Je souris alors narquoisement, et mis ma possessivité de côté.

_ Vraiment ? Et bien, si tu succombais à ces charmes, alors que je pourrais répondre par l'affirmative à la demande en mariage d'Itachi-san, ronronnai-je en examinant nonchalamment mes ongles.

Il serra son verre si fort qu'il éclata et le vin se répandit sur le sol. Je levai vivement les yeux vers son visage pour hoqueter de surprise. Un de ses yeux avait changé. Le blanc était devenu noir, et la pupille dorée, avec une sorte de croix noire au milieu, en guise d'iris. Ses canines étaient devenus des crocs. Il grogna et me plaqua sur le lit. Ses mains tenaient mes poignets, et il m'empêchait de me relever.

_ Gaara, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

_ Tu es à moi ! Rugit-il. Je ne te laisserai pas épouser cette espèce d'imbécile aux yeux rouges ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner, toi aussi ! Tu es la seule avec qui je ne suis pas enfermé dans la solitude !

_ Gaara, je n'accepterai jamais ! S'il-te-plaît, Gaara, lâche-moi, tu me fais mal...

Il sembla reprendre ses esprits et se releva d'un bond. Son œil revint lentement à la normale, et une larme roula sur sa joue. Je fus plus que surprise. Gaara pleurait ? Il m'avait toujours apparu comme quelqu'un incapable de pleurer et d'exprimer autre chose que de la luxure, de la colère, de la douceur à mon égard, de la moquerie et de l'envie de meurtre. Il tomba à genoux et prit mes mains dans les siennes avant de se confondre en excuse. Il avait les yeux trempés de larmes. Il embrassait mes mains, mes jambes, mon ventre, partout où il pouvait poser ses lèvres pour s'excuser. Je posai une main sur sa joue, le figeant sur place.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, Gaara. Je ne t'en veux pas. C'est le démon, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui... Quand je suis en colère, il prend lentement le dessus. J'ai été à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle, lorsque Zabuza t'a touchée. J'ai failli libérer un fléau sans nom sur le continent. Shukaku est extrêmement dangereux. Il n'ignore pas les humains comme ses congénères. Il les massacre. Non pas que cela me dérange, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'affection pour mon espèce.

_ Je vois... Gaara, à propos de l'agression d'Iwa je... Je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il rapidement.

Je respirai un grand coup avant de tout lui déballer. Ma grossesse, la peur que ce soit l'enfant de Zabuza, la découverte du véritable père, la colère de mon maître, l'insulte de Sasuke, les conséquences de la mort de mon père. Au fur et à mesure de mon récit, ses yeux s'agrandissaient de stupeur. À la fin, ils se plissèrent de rage, et mon amant asséna un violent de poing dans le mur, qui se brisa sous l'impact. Gaara n'était pas très doué en combat au corps à corps, puisque son sable le protégeait de toute attaque, mais il était extrêmement fort. Un mur de pierre n'était rien pour lui. Il frappa ensuite un mannequin d'entraînement en jurant.

_ Merde ! Merde, merde, merde ! Salopard de Sasuke, j'aurais ta peau ! Non seulement tu te permets d'insulter ma femme, mais en plus tu causes la mort de mon enfant ? Je vais te réduire en lambeaux de chair ! Je vais te broyer, te torturer, t'arracher tes yeux si précieux et jeter ta carcasse puante aux vautours ! Il ne restera rien de ton corps quand j'en aurais fini avec toi !

Il continua à cracher des menaces plus violentes les unes que les autres jusqu'à ce que je l'encercle de mes bras. Il se figea et se retourna vers moi pour m'embrasser. Il me poussa délicatement sur le lit et m'embrassa encore et encore.

_ Gaara, est-ce que tu aimerais être libre ?

_ Être libre ? Libre de mon rôle, tu veux dire ? Répéta-t-il avant de réfléchir quelques instants. Seulement si je peux vivre avec toi. Sinon, ça n'aurait pas beaucoup d'intérêt, ajouta-t-il.

_ Oui, pour que nous puissions vivre ensembles. Que nous puissions marier, et avoir un fils, que j'appellerai Jiraiya, et peut-être même une fille, que nous nommerons comme tu le désireras.

_ Ce serait vraiment bien, chuchota-t-il. Mais je ne serais pas contre quelques combats quelques fois. Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela ?

_ Je veux trouver un moyen de libérer les Assassins Royaux pour honorer la mémoire de mon père. Avant de mon mourir, il m'a dit qu'il était enfin libre. Je veux pouvoir être libre autrement qu'en mourant.

_ Cela est louable. J'imagine que tu désires mon aide.

_ Oui, s'il-te-plaît, suppliai-je.

_ Je t'aiderais avec plaisir. Nous travaillerons sur cela, je t'en fais le serment. Et quand nous serons libres, nous irons nous marier.

Je hochai la tête et il roula à côté de moi. Soudain, une question me traversa l'esprit. Qui étaient les parents de Gaara ? Je lui avais dit qui était les miens, mais j'ignorai qui étaient les siens. Je me tournai vers lui et lui posai alors la question. Il me regarda un instant puis éclata de rire avant de me répondre.

_ Mes parents ? Et bien, je suis le fils du Kazekage en personne !


	11. Chapitre Dix : La liberté

**Salutations à tous et à toutes ! Voici le onzième chapitre de _Lady Moon_. Mais tout d'abord, laissez-moi répondre à la review.  
**

 **Rieko-sama : Bonjour ! Bienvenue sur ma fiction ! Je suis ravie que ma fiction t'ait redonnée espoir xD Saches que si tu parles anglais, grainofsand est une très bonne auteur de Gaara/Hinata, bien qu'elle ait - semblerait-il - abandonné toutes ses fictions en cours... Mais en tout cas _Silent Angel_ est terminée, et c'est assez drôle car très WTF ^^ Oui, c'est vrai que les fictions sur Hinata sont souvent les mêmes, c'est assez dommageable ! Je suis également heureuse que la relation Gaara/Hinata te plaise, c'est mon couple préféré ! On a la même waifu visiblement x3 Et je t'adore aussi, ta review est joviale et toute chouette, ça fait plaisir !**

* * *

 **Chapitre Dix : La liberté.**

Je me réveillai le matin, seule dans mon lit. Gaara avait quitté ma chambre après m'avoir racontée qui étaient ses parents. Lorsqu'il m'avait annoncé être le fils du Kazekage, j'étais restée interdite durant quelques minutes, surprise. Puis il m'avait raconté son histoire. En réalité, Gaara était le fils légitime du Kazekage. Lorsque Rasa (le Kazekage) avait appris pour la grossesse de sa femme, il avait alors tenté une expérience : il avait scellé Shukaku dans Gaara avant sa naissance, afin que mon amant puisse mieux exploiter les compétences du démon. Il était né un soir de pleine lune, et fût confié à Yashamaru, le frère de la reine Karura, qui était au courant de la nature de l'enfant. On le fit passer pour mort-né afin que personne ne posât de questions. Yashamaru était un commerçant riche, et personne ne lui avait posé de question quant à la présence de Gaara, puisqu'il n'allait jamais à la Cour. Il l'avait élevé durant six années, puis on l'avait confié à Baki pour qu'il devienne un Assassin Royal. Selon ses dires, Yashamaru n'avait jamais été bon avec lui, et avait parfois essayé de le tuer. Six fois, pour être précise. Il lui lançait des kunaïs dessus, et prétextait ensuite que c'était pour tester la vitesse de réaction du sable. Ce récit me mit en colère. Comment pouvait-on traiter ainsi un enfant ? Ce n'était pas la faute de Gaara s'il était un réceptacle ! Et de toute façon, pourquoi traiter un réceptacle différemment d'un être humain « normal » ? Plus tard, il fut adopté par Baki, qui déclara qu'il avait eu pitié de lui lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé dans la rue. Je poussai un soupir. Nous étions semblables sur bien des aspects. En plus de notre cruauté, nous étions tous les deux des erreurs, des indésirables. Nous étions de ceux dont l'existence en tant que personne n'était pas nécessaire. Je levai mes yeux vers le plafond voûté fait de pierres de ma chambre. Je me redressai et regardai autour de moi. Un sourire peiné se dessina sur mon visage. Je ne m'habituerais jamais à être seule dans ces appartements.

Je viens de me rendre compte d'une chose. Dans mon chapitre précédent, je ne vous ai pas mentionnés les autres Assassins Royaux. Ils étaient présents, et sont tout deux arriver peu de temps avant l'enterrement, mais nous n'avons pas communiqué en-dehors des politesses nécessaires. Ils ont rendu hommage à mon père, m'ont présentée leur condoléances et sont retournés dans leurs appartements. Cela ne me dérangea pas, ni me marqua car nous n'étions pas proches. Nous étions homologues, tout simplement. Ni plus, ni moins. Je n'avais aucune raison de les aimer ou de ne pas les porter dans mon corps. Les combattre ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid. J'avais du respect pour eux en tant que combattant, mais en tant qu'homme, ils ne m'importaient pas. Après avoir poussé un soupir, je quittai mes appartements, vêtue de noir, la couleur du deuil. J'étais armée, comme à mon habitude. Alors que je montais les marches, je sentis une présence en haut des escaliers. Je posai un main sur mon épée et activai mon Byakugan. Il s'agissait d'Itachi qui m'attendait, appuyé contre le mur de pierres. Je soupirai, rassurée, et finis de monter les escaliers. D'après ce que m'avait dit l'Hokage la veille, Itachi allait mettre mis au courant de mon véritable statut après l'enterrement par ses frères d'armes. Bien entendu, il ne saurait rien de mon Byakugan ou de mon nom, comme eux. Lorsque j'atteignis enfin le haut des marches, il s'inclina devant moi. J'eus un sourire doux, mais faux. Je ne savais pas sourire aussi de manière sincère, cela m'était impossible. Aujourd'hui, j'en suis capable, même si cela arrive rarement.

_ Je vous en prie, Itachi-san, relevez-vous. Ne vous inclinez pas devant moi.

Il se redressa et me tendit son bras en souriant mélancoliquement. Je le pris, heureuse qu'il ne dise rien quant à mon rôle. Il m'escorta jusqu'aux jardins, et nous nous installâmes dans un des nombreux kiosques cachés au milieu des fleurs et des arbres. Je m'assis dos aux jardins, le regard rivé sur l'immensité de Konoha qui s'étalait au pied du château. Je fis signe à Itachi de s'asseoir, agacée de le voir debout. Il obéit, et s'installa sur une des chaises en bois, en face de moi. Ses yeux se baladaient partout dans les jardins. Son corps était tendu, il était prêt à bondir en cas de danger. Cela m'amusa et je croisai mes jambes, la visage appuyée sur ma main. Personne ne connaissant mon identité serait assez fou pour m'attaquer ici, dans les jardins royaux.

_ Est-ce Sa Majesté qui vous a demandée de m'escorter ? Demandai-je pour le détendre. Le voir tendu ainsi était finalement agaçant.

_ Oui ma Lady. Mais je l'aurais fait de toute façon, répondit-il. Bien que ce ne soit pas très utile, n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta-t-il, amer.

_ Vous me permettez de garder ma couverture, Itachi-san. Et vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, j'apprécie votre compagnie.

_ Je vous remercie, ma Lady. Mon épée est vôtre, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit.

_ Lady Moon, je vous cherchais ! Intervint une voix avant que je ne puisse répondre.

Je me retournai, pour faire face à Gaara, qui s'avançait vers nous. Il pénétra dans le petit kiosque sous lequel nous étions installés, et me fit un baise-main, le tout sans accorder le moindre regard à Itachi. Je l'invitai à s'asseoir, et il s'assit à mes côtés, un rictus cruel sur le visage. Il se tourna vers Itachi, et l'étudia un instant avant de se tourner à nouveau vers moi. Son sourire se fit plus doux, et il posa sa main sur la mienne.

_ Ma Lady, je suis malheureux de vous annoncer que je ne pourrais être à vos côtés durant le procès. Le Kazekage ne m'a pas autorisé à séjourner ici longtemps, il désire que je parte dès ce soir.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, Gaara-san. Il est normal que le Kazekage requiert votre présence alors qu'il est malade. Je vous suis déjà reconnaissante d'être venu pour l'enterrement de mon père, répondis-je en cachant ma tristesse.

Gaara prit mon bras et Itachi nous suivit en silence, une main toujours sur le pommeau de son épée. Nous marchâmes jusqu'à la salle de réception où je pus avaler un copieux petit-déjeuner. Cela me rappela mon enfant, et toute l'énergie qu'il me demandait malgré le peu de temps durant lequel je l'avais porté. Je reposai ma tasse de thé et fixai l'assiette de nourriture qui se tenait devant moi. J'eus un soupir et reculai ma chaise pour me lever. Gaara, assis en face, me jeta un coup d'œil inquiet mais ne réagis pas. Itachi, qui attendait que je finisse de déjeuner à l'entrée de la pièce (lui avait déjeuné plus tôt) se dirigea vers moi rapidement. Je lui souris tristement, et pris son bras avant de quitter la salle. Le garde royal respecta mon silence, et je l'en remerciai intérieurement. Il se contentait d'être là tandis que je déambulais sans but réel dans les couloirs. L'Hokage m'avait demandée de me reposer jusqu'au jour du procès, et de faire mon deuil. Il avait également ordonné à Itachi de rester auprès de moi, afin de veiller à ma sécurité et à ce que je ne sois jamais seule. J'étais touchée par cette attention, car c'était la première fois que je pouvais être une femme normale. J'étais juste une fille pleurant son père, à ce moment précis. J'en fis part à Itachi, qui me sourit tristement.

_ Je ne sais quoi vous dire, ma Lady. J'aurais aimé que vous goûtiez à la normalité dans d'autres circonstances.

Je hochai la tête et m'assis sur un banc au milieu des fleurs aux couleurs bariolées. Le soldat s'assit à mes côtés et nous restâmes assis silencieusement dans le jardin durant de longues minutes. Je ne savais quoi dire, je ne savais quoi faire. Heureusement, Gaara arriva, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, comme à son habitude. Exceptés les moments où je tenais son bras, il les avait toujours fermement croisés sur la poitrine. Son regard était sérieux, et il regarda rapidement autour de lui après être arrivé à notre hauteur.

_ Lady Moon, vous m'aviez fait part d'un sujet dont vous vouliez discuter. Voulez-vous que nous trouvions un endroit pour commencer ?

Je hochai la tête et pris la main qu'il me tendait. Je me levai et époussetai ma robe tandis que Gaara s'adressait à Itachi, probablement pour la première fois. Je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu ces deux-là converser avant ce moment et, si c'est le cas, c'était très certainement une conversation banale et oubliable sans intérêt. Or, ici, les deux hommes s'affrontaient dans un duel de regards haineux. Je poussai un soupir de découragement. Même aujourd'hui, la fierté masculine est quelque chose qui m'échappe totalement. Pourquoi ont-ils toujours besoin de prouver qu'ils étaient les plus forts, sachant qu'il y a des femmes extrêmement puissantes qui marchent sur cette terre ? Vraiment, c'est tout à fait incompréhensible. Mais reprenons. Gaara et Itachi s'affrontaient dans un duel de regards, et un sourire cruel tordait le visage de mon amant, qui finit par prendre la parole au bout de quelques instants. Je sentais dans sa voix toute sa haine et son mépris pour Itachi. Il mourrait d'envie de le tuer. Je mis cela sur le compte de sa possessivité, puisqu'avant, Gaara n'avait pas montré le moindre intérêt envers Itachi.

_ Itachi, c'est bien cela ? Rendez-vous donc utile, et allez prévenir l'Hokage que Lady Moon et moi devons discuter d'une collaboration en vue d'une problématique commune.

_ Il n'en est pas question. L'Hokage m'a ordonné de rester à ses côtés pour la protéger.

_ La protéger ? S'amusa Gaara. Comment pourriez- _vous_ protéger Lady Moon ?

_ Il suffit ! Tonnai-je, énervée, avant qu'Itachi ne réponde. N'avez-vous pas honte de vous comporter de la sorte en ces temps de deuil ? On croirait avoir affaire à des enfants ! Itachi-san, ne vous en faîtes pas. Prévenez l'Hokage que je serais dans les jardins en compagnie de Gaara-san.

_ A vos ordres ma Lady. Je m'assurerai ensuite que personne ne vous dérange.

Ses mâchoires étaient serrées par la frustration et la jalousie. Cependant, il me fit un baise-main, s'inclina devant Gaara et fit demi-tour pour s'éloigner rapidement. J'adressai un regard furieux à Gaara, qui se contenta de sourire. Il était satisfait de sa petite victoire sur Itachi, et me tendit son bras en silence. Nous marchâmes dans les jardins jusqu'à atteindre le kiosque le plus reculé de tous. Il y avait des fauteuils et un canapé moelleux, et nous nous installâmes face à face. Gaara sortit un tas de parchemin de son manteau, qu'il me tendit. Je les déroulai rapidement, et les parcourus des yeux. Il s'agissait des missions des Assassins Royaux, et des lois concernant l'utilisation du chakra, écrites par une plume très belle, avec une calligraphie très agréable. Je les connaissais déjà mais je les ai écrites pour vous, puisque vous ne les connaissez très certainement pas.

 _Première règle : l'Assassin Royal doit obéir en toutes circonstances à son Kage, quelque soit l'ordre._

 _Deuxième règle : pour ses missions, l'Assassin Royal peut mettre qui il désire au courant de son identité._

 _Troisième règle : l'Assassin Royal est le seul à décider qui sera son Apprenti._

 _Quatrième règle : l'Assassin Royal n'est pas autorisé à tomber amoureux d'une autre personne ou de procréer. Il n'a ni terre, ni fief, ni château._

 _Cinquième règle : l'Assassin Royal ne rend de compte qu'à son Kage. La garde royale et les nobles n'ont rien à lui demander._

 _Sixième règle : l'Assassin Royal est également le Conseiller de son Kage et se doit de l'épauler en toutes circonstances._

Voici les six règles qui dirigeaient notre vie. Nous étions véritablement des armes sans personnalité aux yeux des Kage. Je serrai les dents. Mon pauvre père avait été utilisé toute sa vie et, malgré mon amour pour cette existence, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'en vouloir à ces règles qui nous transformaient en armes et nous privaient de notre humanité pour nous plonger dans folie froide qui nous rongeait tous lentement. À cet instant, une envie pressante de tout abandonner m'envahit. J'avais envie de quitter le palais, Konoha, et même le Royaume de Feu ! Je voulais juste disparaître dans la nature avec Gaara, et vivre en paix avec lui. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon amant, qui attendait que je finisse de lire tout cela. Je pris alors rapidement les lois concernant l'utilisation du chakra. C'était assez simple : en dehors des membres des Clans Royaux, de la lignée des Conseillers (et encore c'était tout juste toléré) et de la garde royale, personne n'avait le droit d'utiliser le chakra. Si quelqu'un pouvant utiliser le chakra était découvert, trois choix s'offraient à lui : rejoindre la garde royale (seulement s'il en avait le niveau), mourir de ma main, ou épouser un membre d'un Clan Royal pour le rejoindre, ce qui n'arrivait presque jamais. Seul Minato Namikaze avait rejoint un Clan Royal grâce à sa puissance, à ma connaissance. Je soupirais de découragement. Comment atteindre la liberté ? Notre rôle ne pouvait disparaître du jour au lendemain ! Je repoussai les feuilles et levai les yeux vers Gaara. Il attendait patiemment que je parle.

_ Comment faire ? Nous ne pouvons pas disparaître comme cela.

_ Je ne sais pas. Peut être qu'il suffirait que nous rejoignions la garde royale ?

_ Non, ils n'ont pas non plus le droit de se marier. De plus, nous serions toujours éloignés l'un de l'autre... Ce n'est pas la liberté que je désire ! Répondis-je.

Ma réponse nous plongea dans le silence à nouveau, alors que nous réfléchissions intensément. Il nous fallait trouver une bonne idée, pour la soumettre à nos Kage. Si cela ne leur convenait pas, ils nous puniraient sans aucun doute. Alors que nous étions murés dans notre silence, nous reçûmes de la visite. Roshi, Killer Bee et Haku. Je me redressai, surprise. Que faisaient-ils ici ? Je leur posai la question, à laquelle Roshi répondit par « la liberté est quelque chose d'intéressant ». Un grand sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Ils voulaient eux aussi être libres. Nous leur fîmes de s'asseoir, et nous leur fîmes part du peu de choses auxquelles nous avions pensé. Roshi sourit sous sa barbe, et posa devant nous un rouleau.

_ Lisez-le, nous dit-il. Cela pourrait vous intéresser.

J'ouvris le rouleau rapidement et le lus attentivement. Le texte était nommé « Projet militaire ». Roshi semblait avoir déjà réfléchi à la question de la liberté des Assassins Royaux. Le document traitait de former les gens possédant du chakra, afin d'éviter tout débordement si nous les laissions courir en liberté sans qu'ils ne contrôlent leurs capacités, et de les charger de la sécurité du Royaume en intégrant les forces de police, et de gérer des situations qui ne nécessitait pas l'intervention de la garde royale et de l'Assassin Royal. Ce dernier deviendrait une sorte de général de ces forces spéciales, et formerait ces personnes au combat et à l'utilisation du chakra. La garde royale conserverait son travail, mais aurait l'autorisation de se marier. Je souris grandement et fis passer le rouleau à Haku, assis à côté de moi.

_ Roshi-dono, je me dois d'applaudir cette idée ! Il nous l'approfondir ! M'écriai-je avant de me tourner vers les autres. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord ? Mais j'ai une question... Comment êtes-vous au courant de notre projet ?

_ Votre père et moi en avions déjà parlé, me répondit Roshi. Lorsque j'ai entendu un garde royal prévenir l'Hokage que vous étiez dans les jardins avec Gaara-dono pour discuter d'une problématique commune, j'en ai déduit que vous étiez la digne héritière de Jiraiya-sama.

Je m'inclinai profondément devant Roshi, qui me sourit sagement. Ensuite, nous reprîmes notre conversation. Tout le monde approuva l'idée de Roshi et nous nous mîmes à y réfléchir. L'idée de former les utilisateurs de chakra était intéressante, mais les utiliser comme forces spéciales revenaient à créer d'autres Assassins Royaux. Il fallait qu'ils aient une mission qui leur permettait d'avoir une famille, une vie. Cependant, il nous fallait garder quelques membres en retraits afin qu'ils puissent gérer les problèmes liés à ces personnes, comme la criminalité ou la désertion. Même s'ils pouvaient être pris en charge par les autres utilisateurs de chakra, traquer et exécuter un de vos ancien homologue n'est pas chose facile, et mieux vaut être détaché de sa cible. Tuer quelqu'un que l'on aime relève presque de l'impossible, ou alors, il faut mourir avec la personne, accepter de perdre ce qui fait de nous un être humain, et devenir un monstre. Or, nous voulions que cela cesse, que plus personne n'ait à supporter la solitude dévorante qui rongeait les Assassins Royaux. Soudain, une idée me vint. Une armée. Voilà ce que nous allions créer. Une armée de soldats utilisant le chakra. Un groupe de ces soldats se chargeaient des missions plus secrètes, tels que l'assassinat ou l'espionnage, mais ils travailleraient constamment en équipe. Les Assassins Royaux, quant à eux, abandonneraient leur devoir secret, et deviendraient général des armées de chakra et commandant de la garde royale. Ils auraient le droit de se marier, et d'avoir une famille. Ils n'interviendraient personnellement dans de missions secrètes qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité. De plus, la nomination à ce poste n'aurait plus rien à voir avec la « lignée » des Assassins Royaux, mais chacun pouvait espérer le devenir. Je proposai immédiatement mon idée à mes homologues, qui semblèrent enthousiasmés.

_ Cependant, le groupe secret reste un groupe d'Assassins Royaux, opposa Killer Bee en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Non, ils auront le droit d'avoir une famille, de se marier. Pardonnez-moi, j'ai oublié de le préciser, m'excusai-je.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, j'aurais dû le savoir moi-même. Ma foi, cette conception me plaît bien. Que fait-on de la garde royale ? Ajouta-t-il.

_ Faisons de même. Chacun doit être libre d'aimer et de vivre, intervint Haku.

_ Parfait. Il faut à présent nommer ces groupes. La garde royale gardera son nom, mais qu'en est-il de l'armée des utilisateurs de chakra ? Comment voulez-vous la nommer ?

_ Nous n'avons qu'à les appeler « ninjas », ironisa Gaara, resté silencieux jusque là.

_ Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, rétorqua Roshi. Autrefois, avant l'apparition du chakra, les ninjas étaient les soldats d'élites. Ce nom conviendrait bien à nos soldats.

Je vis mon amant rouler des yeux. Pour vous, ce nom est synonyme de puissance et de force mais pour nous, à cette époque, il était tout bonnement démodé et ridicule, rappelant un monde sans chakra et où les hommes ne vénéraient pas Erin mais des dieux dont j'ignore le nom, car cela ne m'a jamais intéressée. J'eus un sourire amusée mais, finalement, le nom fut adopté. Gaara roula des yeux, blasé par un tel choix. Cependant, comment l'annoncer aux Kage ? Nous ne pouvions pas débarquer dans la salle du trône et jeter notre idée sur le tapis. Killer Bee décréta que nous l'annoncerions au prochain sommet des Kage, dans onze lunes. Nous approuvâmes, et Haku entreprit de rédiger proprement tout ce que nous avions établi. Les règles, et les rangs de l'armée. Le rang le plus bas serait celui des Genin, puis au-dessus nous aurions les Chunin, et enfin les Jounin. Ensuite, il y aurait les chefs de régiment, au nombre de cinq, comme le nombre d'affinités existantes. Roshi se proposa pour garder le précieux parchemin, mais Gaara refusa fermement. Les Royaumes du Vent et de la Terre ne s'entendant pas, il était sûr que l'animosité entre ces deux-là serait ravivée par la discussion.

_ Il en est hors de question. Chacun doit avoir un exemplaire, identique à celui des autres, imposa mon amant.

Tout le monde approuva, et nous recopiâmes mot pour mot le parchemin. Je ne me souviens pas parfaitement de ce que nous avons écrit. J'avais beau placé tout mon espoir de liberté dans ce parchemin, les mots écrits dessus ne me marquèrent point. J'écrivais machinalement, j'avais du mal à comprendre que tous les Assassins Royaux souhaitaient la même chose : la liberté. Mon regard se porta sur chacun d'entre nous. Sur ce que nous étions réellement. Des tueurs de sang-froid. Des bourreaux. Des survivants. Des tueurs capables d'exterminer cinquante hommes et de se relever, couverts du sang de nos victimes, sans que cela ne nous donne de cauchemars. Mes homologues et moi finîmes notre copie du parchemin puis nous saluâmes. Il était pour eux de repartir. Gaara partirait le soir, afin d'arriver à Suna dans la nuit, et de ne pas avoir à affronter l'importante chaleur du désert. Lorsque les autres Assassins furent partis, Gaara et moi nous retrouvâmes seuls. Itachi avait été rappelé auprès de l'Hokage, et je pus partager un moment avec mon amant. Nous nous promenions dans les jardins du palais, échangeant sur nos missions, nos entraînements.

_ Je suis le dernier Apprenti, grommela mon amant. C'est stupide, je pourrais largement vaincre Haku, si je m'en donnais la peine !

_ Haku-dono et moi-même n'avons pas totalement terminé notre entraînement, répondis-je en ignorant son manque de politesse envers Haku. Nos maîtres nous ont été arrachés avant l'heure.

_ Je le sais. Sauf que Zabuza a eu ce qu'il méritait. Jiraiya-sama a été assassiné.

Je baissai les yeux. Je me sentais toujours coupable quant à la peine qu'avait dû endurer Haku lors de l'exécution de Zabuza sous ses yeux. Gaara le remarqua et, grognant sourdement, me saisit brusquement par le bras pour m'entraîner à sa suite. Je poussai un petit cri d'indignement, mais le suivis tout de même. Je ne craignais pas qu'il puisse me faire de mal. Il me guida à l'écart, au fond des jardins, près du temple d'Erin. Nous étions cachés des autres gens de la Cour par d'épais arbres, dont les feuillages offraient une certaine protection. Gaara me plaqua contre un arbre centenaire et mit un coup de poing dans ce dernier à quelques centimètres de ma tête.

_ Arrête de te faire du mal ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu laisses la culpabilité et la tristesse te ronger que ton maître ou même Zabuza reviendront à la vie ! Ils sont _morts_ , Hinata ! Morts, tu comprends ? Ton maître ne souffre _pas_ , il est avec Erin, et il est _libre_! Qu'est-il arrivé à la femme la plus cruelle des cinq Royaumes dont je suis tombé amoureux ? S'écria-t-il.

J'étais atterrée. Gaara ne s'était jamais énervé contre moi. Pire encore, son œil droit se transformait lentement. Il dut remarquer mon inquiétude, car il respira profondément pour se calmer. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, son œil était revenu à la normal. Je soupirai, rassurée.

_ Le démon refaisait surface, lui dis-je.

_ Ne change pas de sujet ! Hinata, arrête de te bouffer le moral, putain ! Ce n'est pas bien de pleurer les morts comme ça ! Il faut les honorer en aimant la vie ! Tu crois vraiment que Jiraiya-sama voudrait que tu te comportes ainsi ?

_ Je sais, pardon... m'excusai-je.

_ Mais cesse donc de t'excuser ! Hinata, dois-je te rappeler que tu es un _Assassin Royal_? Les morts ne devraient pas te peser sur la conscience.

_ Je sais qui je suis ! M'écriai-je, agacée qu'il s'en prenne ainsi à moi. Crois-tu que j'ai oublié ? Je suis malheureuse d'avoir perdu mon père, est-ce si inconcevable ?! Je me fiche des morts ! Je me fiche de tuer ! Je pourrais tuer des gens nuit et jour sans que cela ne me fasse rien ! Je pourrais être couverte de sang et continuer ma vie comme si de rien n'était ! Non ! Pire ! J' _aime_ tuer des gens ! Alors crois-tu _vraiment_ que les morts me pèsent sur la conscience ?

Il resta silencieux un instant, puis un rictus cruel déforma son visage et il éclata de rire. C'était un rire hystérique et fou, un rire qui glacerait jusqu'aux os le plus téméraire des soldats, mais qui laisse un Assassin Royal impassible. Un rire qui peut être plus efficace qu'une lame dans une séance de torture. Un rire qui signifie « j'aime tuer, et j'aime voir les gens souffrir. Je vais bien m'amuser, avec toi ». Un rire qui n'appartient qu'à Gaara. Parce qu'il est le seul à pouvoir rire de tout cela. Comme si, pour lui, tout cela n'était qu'un grande farce. Finalement, lorsqu'il fut calmé, il écrasa brutalement ses lèvres sur les miennes, et me serra violemment contre lui. Mes mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux, les tirant presque. Il émit un grognement étrange, et m'attira plus fort contre lui. J'aime Gaara. Je ne peux rien y faire, je ne pouvais rien y faire. À ce moment précis, j'étais perdue dans ses bras, bercée par son odeur et charmée par son corps. Et soudain, naquit le premier vrai sourire d'Hinata Hyuga. Le premier sourire instinctif, sincère. Cela me mit en joie, et j'avais envie de sourire encore et encore. Néanmoins, le temps des séparation arriva. Le soir tomba et avec lui, le départ de mon amant. Il monta dans son carrosse, suivie par celle que je devinai être Matsuri. C'était une gamine d'une douzaine d'année, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux couleurs de boue. Elle était petit et maigre, mais semblait robuste. Elle souriait beaucoup, ce qui la rendait plutôt jolie pour une enfant. Son plus gros défaut était son besoin de parler. Elle ne se taisait _jamais_. Il fallait toujours qu'elle dise quelque chose. Elle était pire qu'Ino Yamanaka qui m'avoua qu'elle la trouvait particulièrement insupportable, puisqu'elle n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions sur tout et n'importe quoi. Avant de grimper dans le carrosse, la petite servante me fit un signe de la main, me surprenant. Je ravalai une remarque acerbe et une expression dégoûtée. Elle m'agaçait profondément. Je l'aurais bien tuée. Ino sembla le remarquer, puisqu'elle se pencha à mon oreille.

_ Évitez de tuer cette petite, ma Lady, ce n'est pas le moment de causer un incident diplomatique, sourit-elle.

Je hochai la tête et jetai un coup d'œil à la couturière. Après le départ de Gaara, elle m'annonça qu'elle avait décidé qu'elle était à présent ma suivante. Elle trouvait cela inconcevable de me laisser seule, et que j'avais besoin de compagnie. Si je fus tentée de refuser, je me rappelai qu'Ino était au courant de mon identité et qu'ainsi, elle ne poserait pas de questions si je devais m'absenter pour une mission. J'acceptai donc, et elle me répondit avec un sourire malicieux qu'elle ne m'aurait pas laissé le choix. Cela m'étonna, mais je me radoucis. Ino était une personne ayant prouvé plus d'une fois sa loyauté au Royaume, je n'avais rien à craindre d'elle. Elle passa donc la soirée en ma compagnie, et entreprit de m'expliquer le processus de fabrication des tenues d'Assassin Royal. Elle plaisanta en prétendant que personne ne pouvait la battre du moment qu'elle tenait une aiguille. Cela me rappela soudainement qu'elle avait été l'espionne ayant permis de démasquer Sasuke, et qu'elle risquait d'être attaquée par de potentiels alliés à n'importe quel moment. Je sortis donc un de mes couteaux à lancer de ma tenue, et un dizaine de senbons avant de les lui tendre.

_ Vous nous avez aidés à démasquer Sasuke, vous êtes potentiellement en danger. S'il devait vous arriver quelque chose, je viendrai vous aider, mais je préfère que vous puissiez vous défendre en cas de besoin.

_ J-Je ne sais pas les manier, balbutia-t-elle.

_ Le couteau peut soit se lancer soit être utilisé au corps à corps. Il porte un poison paralysant. Quant aux senbons, ils sont recouverts d'un poison qui endort ses victimes. Donc, où que vous frappiez, votre adversaire sera immobilisé. Ou au moins ralenti.

Je lui montrai ensuite les mouvement de base du maniement du poignard et du lancer de senbons. Elle assimila plutôt bien les bases, ce qui me rassura. Elle n'était pas une combattante d'élite, loin de là, mais au moins, elle n'était pas sans défense. Soudain, quelque chose me frappa. Ino Yamanaka était mon amie. Je la considérais comme un amie. Je fus abasourdie par cela, et je restai figée un certain temps en fixant le plafond de ma chambre en y repensant. J'avais une amie. Une _véritable_ amie. Un lien qui s'était forgé avec le temps, avec les interactions. Et soudain, naquit un sourire sur mon visage. Le second de la journée. J'avais souri pour les deux personnes à qui je tenais le plus et qui étaient en vie. Mon amie, et mon amant. Croyiez-vous que les héritiers étaient les personnes les plus chères à mes yeux ? Il n'en est rien. Je tenais à peine à eux, si l'on excluait ma famille, pour qui j'éprouvais un amour naturel. Ce n'était pas des liens qui s'étaient seuls, naturellement. C'était des liens presque forcés. Or, je ne voulais plus de ça. Je ne voulais plus être forcée à quoi que ce soit. Je voulais être libre, être maîtresse de mes actions. Ce fut sur cette pensée que je m'endormis profondément. Le procès finit par arriver. Un matin, Itachi vint me chercher, en silence. Il ne dit rien, il ne parla pas. Il me guida simplement jusqu'à la salle où aurait lieu le procès de Sasuke, dans l'aile est. Deux soldats nous ouvrirent les portes et les refermèrent aussitôt derrière nous. Tout le monde n'était pas convié au procès d'un noble comme Sasuke. Il avait toujours le droit à certains égards, bien que cela me donna envie de vomir. Le tribunal du palais royal n'était pas très grand. Il y avait tout d'abord deux rangées de cinq bancs pouvant accueillir une dizaine personnes maximum, puis le bureau de l'avocat devant la rangée de gauche et à côté, devant l'autre rangée. Au milieu se trouvait l'accusé, qui était maintenu par des chaînes anti-chakra et encadré par les gardes royaux, et enfin, au fond, la place du Juge de la Cour de Konoha : Shikaku Nara, un homme extrêmement intelligent. L'avocat était une femme nommé Tenten Higurashi, avocate du Royaume, et le procureur Shino Aburame, un homme silencieux à qui je n'avais jamais eu la chance de parler. J'avais discuté avec Tenten Higurashi lors d'une réception. C'était une femme honnête, qui croyait que tout le monde méritait d'être défendu. Cependant, au vu de l'accusé, j'ignorais totalement sur quoi elle avait basé sa défense. Itachi m'accompagna jusqu'au premier rang de la rangée de Shino Aburame, qui s'inclina rapidement devant moi. L'Hokage et Hanabi occupait une place d'honneur et les Clans Royaux étaient installés derrière. J'étais seule. Les Hyuga était au second rang de ma rangée, et derrière se trouvaient les Uzumaki et les Senju. Dans la rangée de Tenten se trouvaient les Uchiha et les rares Sarutobi présents à Konoha. Itachi m'adressa un regard compatissant et rejoignit ses frères d'armes. Alors que le procès allait commencer, la porte s'ouvrit sur Ino Yamanaka, qui balaya son regard glacial sur la pièce. Lorsque le juge lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait là, elle répondit qu'elle faisait son rôle de suivante, et qu'elle était là pour me soutenir. Ensuite, sans attendre l'accord de personne, elle vint s'installer à côté de moi, et défia le juge du regard. J'étais abasourdie. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être ici ! Je lui en fis part, mais elle haussa les épaules et répondit « Au diable les règles. Je suis ici pour m'assurer que vous ne soyez seule, ma Lady ». Le juge finit par sourire, amusé, et l'autorisa à rester. Ma suivante sourit grandement, et serra doucement ma main. Je portai mon attention sur le procès qui venait de commencer. Tenten et Shino s'étaient lancés dans un duel impressionnant de paroles. Tenten défendait corps et âme son client, ce qui était tout à fait étonnant. Pourquoi se donnait-elle tant de mal pour un assassin ? Il y avait des dizaines de témoins ! Mais ce fut en voyant l'expression de Lady Mikoto Uchiha, mère des deux frère, que je compris. Il fallait apaiser cette femme. Il fallait que Sasuke Uchiha soit jugé correctement pour qu'elle ne déchaînât pas son Sharingan contre nous – vous n'avez pas idée des dégâts qu'un parent peut faire pour son enfant – ou qu'elle attentât à sa vie. Ce n'était pas notre but. Mais reprenons. La premières chose sur laquelle il fallait débattre était la diffamation. Sasuke avait-il, oui ou non, porté atteinte à mon honneur ?

_ Votre Honneur, j'aimerais appeler un témoin à la barre, demanda Shino.

_ Quel est-il ?

_ Le garde royal Itachi. Il est celui ayant secouru Lady Moon après qu'elle ait été agressée par Zabuza Momochi.

_ Objection Votre Honneur ! S'écria Tenten en se levant d'un bond. Nous ne traitons pas de l'agression de Lady Moon !

_ Objection rejetée. Itachi-san ? Venez à la barre, je vous prie.

Itachi fit un pas en avant et s'inclina poliment devant le procureur. C'était étonnant et amusant de le voir s'agenouiller ainsi devant un procureur, lui qui, auparavant, ne s'inclinait devant personne, excepté les Kage. Son expression était sérieuse, il attendait les questions. Shikaku lui fit d'abord jurer devant Erin qu'il ne dirait que la vérité, puis Shino fut autorisé à poser ses questions.

_ Lady Moon, je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser si mes propos venaient à réveiller des cauchemars. Mais sans cela, nous n'obtiendrons jamais justice.

_ Allez-y, dis-je. Nous voulons tous la même chose.

_ Je vous remercie. Itachi-san, êtes-vous bien celui ayant secouru Lady Moon lors de son agression par le Conseiller Zabuza Momochi dans les jardins du palais d'Iwa ?

_ Oui.

_ Et lorsque vous êtes intervenu, pouvez-vous me décrire dans quel état était Lady Moon ? Quel était son comportement, son expression ?

_ Sa chemise de nuit était déchirée et elle était blessée. Elle avait été étranglée et frappée. Son nez était visiblement brisé et elle saignait de la bouche. Lorsque Lady Kurotsuchi est arrivée, Lady Moon s'est réfugiée dans ses bras. Elle semblait refuser tout contact avec un homme.

_ Et à votre avis, comment a-t-elle reçu ces blessures ? Quelle est la cause de son rejet des hommes ?

_ Zabuza Momochi l'a probablement battue pour l'empêcher de s'échapper et d'appeler à l'aide. En l'étranglant, il ne voulait pas la tuer, mais la faire taire, j'imagine. Son rejet des hommes doit être due à sa peur que ce qu'elle venait de vivre recommence.

_ Donc ces blessures ne seraient pas dues à un type particulier de relation. Nous sommes bien d'accord que nous étions face à une agression sexuelle emprunte d'une violence sans nom qui a par la suite conduit à une grossesse avortée chez Lady Moon.

_ Oui, répondit encore Itachi en serrant ses points plus fort.

Son corps était tendu comme un arc. Shino le laissa retourner s'asseoir et le garde regagna sa place, aussi stoïque que possible. Quant à moi, je tremblais de tout mon corps. Tout le monde savait que j'avais été forcée, et mes blessures étaient encore visibles. Pourquoi devoir tout raconter à nouveau ? J'en voulus beaucoup à Shino, même si je savais qu'il y avait probablement une explication logique à tout cela. Mais mes souvenirs étaient revenus à la charge, et ce n'était évidemment pas une chose que je désirai. Cependant, je n'eus pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort puisque Shino reprit la parole.

_ Votre Honneur, comme vous pouvez le constater, Lady Moon n'aurait pas pu apprécier ce que Zabuza Momochi lui a infligée. Dès lors, il est évident que l'accusé a attaqué frontalement son honneur et a tenté de le souiller.

_ Tenten-san, une objection ?

La jeune femme serra les dents et secoua la tête. Une pause pour déjeuner fut finalement décrétée. De plus, cela laisserait le temps à la défense de se préparer, et au juge de réfléchir. On escorta Sasuke à sa cellule, et je quittai la salle pour me rendre directement à la salle de réception. Naruto et Neiji se dévouèrent pour être mes gardes du corps, et ne me lâchèrent pas d'une semelle durant toute la réception. Agacée, je finis par demander pourquoi. Je n'aimais pas être surveillée, je voulais un peu de solitude et de calme. Malheureusement pour moi, Naruto n'était pas calme, et il s'entendait très bien avec Neiji.

_ Lady Mikoto et son garde du corps vous regardent depuis tout à l'heure. Il serait totalement insensé de vous laisser seule, répondit finalement Neiji.

Aidée par mon Byakugan, je jetai un coup d'œil aux membres du Clan Uchiha. Lady Mikoto me regardait haineusement. Mon Kekkei Genkai se désactiva tout seul et je m'entourai de mes bras, honteuse. Comment pourrais-je regarder cette femme dans les yeux ? Même si je maudissais son fils, je n'avais rien contre elle. Je ne souhaitais pas qu'elle fût malheureuse, mais Sasuke méritait la peine de mort. Pourquoi s'embêter à le garder enfermé à vie ? Ce serait un gâchis de ressources, et il y avait toujours le risque d'un évasion. Je poussai un soupir, découragée. Tout cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple si l'on m'avait laissée exécuter Sasuke. Finalement, après un déjeuner rapide mais nourrissant, le procès reprit. Alors que je m'installais à ma place, je vis Tenten discuter avec Sasuke. Elle était embarrassée, signifiant qu'elle avait comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas sauver son client. Il hocha la tête, et se tourna vers le juge.

_ Votre Honneur ? Je plaide coupable. Pour la diffamation et le meurtre, déclara-t-il.

Sa mère poussa un gémissement de douleur étranglé, et son père baissa les yeux, honteux. Le juge considéra un moment Sasuke puis se massa l'arrête du nez, en profonde réflexion. Il finit par demander aux autres représentants de la loi s'ils avaient quelque chose à ajouter. Ce fut Tenten qui parla. Elle se leva, et tenta de sauver Sasuke.

_ Votre Honneur, j'aimerais faire une proposition de peine pour mon client. La diffamation est passable de six mois de travaux forcés. Pour cela, je ne demanderai aucune réduction. Cependant, si le meurtre est normalement passible de la peine capitale, j'aimerais rappeler que mon client a des circonstances atténuantes. Il s'agit d'un homicide sans préméditation, dont la cause est la colère. Mon client, honteux d'avoir perdu, s'est senti humilié par sa défaite et, sous le coup d'une regrettable impulsion, a attaqué Jiraiya-sama. Je réclame vingt ans de travaux forcés pour mon client, sans aucune réduction de peine possible, même s'il se comporte de manière exemplaire.

Je faillis hurler de colère et de frustration. Comment pouvait-elle espérer sauver son client ainsi ? Je retins une expression de dédains. Même si Sasuke n'était pas condamné à la peine de mort, j'irais l'exécuter. Il avait signé son arrêt de mort le jour où il avait trahi son Royaume. Je croisai les bras, attendant le verdict du juge. Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles juge, avocat et procureur discutèrent, Shikaku se prononça. Sa réponse faillit m'arracher un rire de joie hystérique. Sasuke Uchiha, pour le meurtre de Jiraiya, était condamné à la décapitation. Dans la salle, le silence tomba. Personne ne sût comment réagir. Soudain, Lady Mikoto hurla et se précipita vers son fils, suppliant qu'on l'épargne. Sasuke, quant à lui, parut surpris de la réaction de sa mère. Les gardes s'interposèrent, mais ce fut Fugaku qui la rattrapa par la taille. Je me levai également, une main sur mon épée, prête à intervenir. Elle se débattait dans les bras de son mari, implorant la merci de l'Hokage. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon seigneur, qui secoua négativement la tête. Sasuke n'obtiendrait pas la grâce royale. Lady Mikoto hurla de douleur, et son Sharingan s'activa. En une seconde, elle s'était libérée de l'emprise de son mari et avait volé son épée.

_ Tu oses laisser ton fils mourir ! Hurla-t-elle. N'es-tu pas un Uchiha ? N'es-tu pas un père aimant ?

_ Mikoto, cesse donc ta folie...

_ Jamais ! L'Hokage m'a pris mes deux fils ! Si tu es complice de cela alors tu ne mérites pas mon pardon ! Hurla-t-elle en levant l'épée.

Je poussai Ino hors de mon chemin et me précipitai vers Lady Mikoto et Fugaku. L'intention meurtrière de Lady Mikoto augmentait d'instant en instant et je pus m'interposer entre elle et son mari à la dernière seconde, bloquant son arme avec la mienne. Le bruit des deux armes se cognant résonna dans toute la pièce. Lady Mikoto était perdue dans sa folie. Rien ne l'arrêterait à part la mort. Je serrai les dents, agacée. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux gens autour de moi. Il y avait trop de gens ignorant mon identité ici, je ne pouvais pas révéler toutes mes capacités. Je me contentai donc de repousser violemment Lady Mikoto. Elle réussit à rester debout grâce à son Sharingan, mais je sentis qu'elle se reposait entièrement dessus. Comprenant qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance contre moi, elle fit volte face et s'élança vers quelqu'un d'autre. Son fils. Les gardes royaux s'interposèrent, mais, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, une mère en colère est presque impossible à arrêter. Je la poursuivis, imitée par Fugaku. Mais elle les atteignit rapidement et lança l'épée. Les quatre soldats d'élites l'évitèrent, ne comprenant que bien trop tard son but. Sasuke. L'épée atterrit dans les mains du prisonniers qui fit un bond arrière et brisa ses liens anti-chakra avec. Il était libre. Il se précipita alors vers la fenêtre, poursuivi par les gardes royaux pendant que plaquais Lady Mikoto au sol.

_ Gardes royaux ! Exécutez Sasuke Uchiha ! C'est un ordre ! Hurlai-je tandis que Lady Mikoto ruait sous moi.

_ Allez les aider, ma Lady ! Je retiens Lady Mikoto ! S'écria Ino en sortant ses senbons.

Je hochais la tête et m'élançai vers la fenêtre sans prendre la peine de regarder en arrière. Sasuke était à quelques mètres de celles-ci. Soudain, quelqu'un apparut devant, bloquant le passage au traître. L'Hokage en personne. Il avait l'air extrêmement sérieux. Sasuke chargea son bras d'électricité, comme lorsqu'il avait assassiné mon père. Hiruzen forma quelques mutras, loin d'être impressionné et plaça ses mains devant sa bouche, formant un entonnoir.

_ _Katon ! Karyû Endan !_

Une flamme immense jaillit de sa bouche, forçant Sasuke à se jeter sur le côté pour éviter, tandis que les gardes royaux se jetaient au sol. Ayant deux mètres de retard à cause de ma tenue, je n'eus pas besoin d'esquiver le jutsu et je pus me jeter sur Sasuke. Nous percutâmes la fenêtre et basculâmes tout deux dans le vide. Le verre explosa dans un bruit assourdissant et je sentis des morceaux déchirer ma robe et ma peau, mais je ne bronchai pas. J'avais expérimentée pire douleur. J'étais fermement agrippée à Sasuke. Je ne lâcherais pas. Jamais. Tant qu'il ne serait pas mort, je ne laisserais jamais Sasuke en paix. Il se débattait sous moi. Probablement connaissait-il un jutsu capable de l'aider, mais il ne voulait le partager avec moi. Le sol se rapprochait dangereusement. Je fermais les yeux. Personne ne pouvait survivre à une chute pareille. Ni lui, ni moi. Les pavés nous attendaient en bas. J'entendis quelqu'un hurler « Moon » avec une voix déchirante. J'activai mon Byakugan pour ce que je crus être la dernière fois et désactivai mon Henge. Je voulais admirer le monde avec mes propres yeux une dernière fois. C'est alors que je les vis. Les gardes royaux courraient le long du mur à notre poursuite. Le visage d'Itachi était déformé par une grimace de terreur et de désespoir absolu. Nous n'étions plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres du sol. Il était trop tard pour qu'ils nous sauvent. J'entendis Sasuke pousser un juron, puis je sentis son chakra pulser. « Susano ! » appela-t-il. Une armure squelettique violette se développa alors autour de nous et amortit notre atterrissage. J'avais l'impression de tomber sur un matelas. Mais l'atterrissage me fit rouler au sol à quelques mètres de Sasuke. Il se redressa, en parfaite santé, alors que j'avais quelques hématomes. Je me relevai lentement, quand soudain, l'armure grandit et me saisit, m'arrachant un cri de surprise. J'expulsai cependant du chakra via tous mes tanketsus, la faisant exploser. J'atterris souplement au sol, et fixai Sasuke dans les yeux. Il grognait, agacé que j'ai pu me libérer de son emprise. Mes yeux virèrent naturellement au vert, et me mis en position de combat.

_ Crois-tu pouvoir m'arrêter avec si peu ? Me moquai-je.

_ Honnêtement ? Oui. Je n'ai même pas le droit de te tuer. Orochimaru-sama veut ton corps. Il m'a promis un de tes yeux ! Ronronna-t-il.

Je réprimai un grimace de dégoût, et regardait autour de nous. Nous étions dans les jardins arrières, non loin du temple. Il n'y avait personne autour de nous. Ici, je pouvais me déchaîner. Je défis alors ma robe, jetai mes chaussures sur le côté, et déclenchai mes lames rétractables. Je pouvais _enfin_ le défier. Un rictus cruel déforma mon visage tandis que mes veines faciales gonflaient familièrement sous mon Henge. Les gardes royaux arrivèrent enfin, et se plantèrent à côté de moi. Aucun ne posa de questions, ils attendaient mes ordres. Ces derniers furent simples. Trois d'entre eux devaient retourner auprès de l'Hokage. L'autre me rapporterait un cheval et des armes de rechange. Il devait être prêt à me suivre si jamais Sasuke s'échappait pour que nous puissions le poursuivre. Ils hochèrent la tête et repartirent immédiatement. Le vent se leva et balaya les jardins. Et, enfin, Sasuke et moi nous jetâmes l'un sur l'autre. Il hurlait de rage, je souriais sadiquement, excitée à l'idée de le tailler en pièces.

 _Père, je vais vous venger. Votre Majesté, je vais vous protéger. Je suis l'Assassin Royal du Royaume de Feu !_


	12. Chapitre Onze : Le vent du désert

**Salutations à tous ! Voici le onzième chapitre de _Lady Moon_. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, on se retrouve en bas ^^  
**

 **Vivi6 : salut ! te revoilà ! ben en fait, le bébé ne devait même pas exister. C'était juste un prétexte pour entourer la mort de Gaara, qui est, pour moi _la_ scène de _Lady Moon_. C'est la première scène que j'ai imaginé, celle qui m'a donnée envie d'écrire toute l'histoire. Après, j'ai mis Hanabi en Hokage parce que Naruto, ça ressemblait trop au manga, et surtout parce que mon Naruto ne veut pas devenir Hokage, et Itachi parce que c'était un peu trop obvious. Et aussi parce que je kiff Hanabi. Même si on la voit dix minutes à tout casser xD Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours ma fiction en tout cas *petite danse de la joie ridicule***

* * *

 **Chapitre Onze : Le vent du désert.**

Sasuke était meilleur que ce que je pensais. Aidé par son Sharingan, il arrivait à parer mon Juuken et à éviter d'être touché par mes dangereuses lames. Il n'était cependant pas dans son élément naturel, les Uchiha étant plus adepte du kenjutsu, bien qu'ils soient également bon en taijutsu. Malheureusement, les Hyuga étaient les meilleurs dans le combat au corps-à-corps, et j'étais moi-même très douée. Il esquiva de justesse ma lame, qui trancha nets quelques cheveux de sa frange noire. Il fit quelques bonds en arrière tout en formant des mutras, et plaça ses mains devant sa bouche. Il s'agissait d'une technique semblable à celle qu'avait utilisé l'Hokage. Cependant, le Clan Uchiha était un spécialiste du Katôn, je ne devais surtout pas l'oublier. Néanmoins je possédais une affinité à le Suitôn, ce qui me procurait un avantage, mais je ne devais pas oublier qu'il possédait une affinité Raitôn, comme il l'avait montré en tuant mon père. Je me préparai donc à commencer mes mutras, attendant le moment où il invoquerait un élément.

_ _Katôn ! Gôkakyû no jutsu !_ Invoqua-t-il.

C'était parfait. Il invoquait le Katôn, l'élément contre lequel j'avais le plus de facilité. Je formais donc mes propres mutras tout en faisant un saut périlleux arrière pour éviter son attaque. Cependant, la boule de feu était très impressionnante, et elle m'atteindrait tout même compte tenu de la hauteur à laquelle je sautais. Alors que j'étais en l'air, je finis mon enchaînement et pus invoquer un de mes jutsus. _Suitôn. Suirei kabe !_ Un mur d'eau jaillit du sol et la boule de feu s'écrasa dessus. Les deux jutsus disparurent dans un écran de fumée à travers lequel je m'élançai, lames rétractables sorties et couvertes de poison. Je n'avais qu'un but. Érafler Sasuke Uchiha. Il fallait que le poison s'implante. Lorsqu'il me vit, il eût un mouvement de recul surpris. Son Sharingan ne le sauverait pas, cette fois. Ma lame trancha sa gorge et Sasuke éclata en un nuage de fumée. Je poussai un cri de frustration. Un clone. Mon Byakugan le repéra rapidement. Il s'enfuyait, tel le traître lâche qu'il était. Je m'élançai aussitôt à sa poursuite, quand j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler. Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Hatake Kakashi, sur un cheval, galopait vers moi. Il en tenait un autre par la bride, et je bondis sur la monture quand elle arriva à ma hauteur. Je mis un coup de talon, et l'animal accéléra, rattrapant rapidement Sasuke. Il avait eu le temps de quitter les jardins, et s'enfonçait à présent dans la forêt qui bordait l'arrière du palais. Il s'arrêta pour nous faire face au bout de quelques mètres et nous fixa un instant, calculant ses chances de survies. Je sortis des couteaux à lancer et le visai avec mais il s'esquiva et se mordit les pouces jusqu'au sang. Je me figeai un instant. Une invocation ! Il s'accroupit à son atterrissage et je poussai mon cheval vers lui, mais c'était trop tard. Il avait plaqué ses mains au sol et des symboles tortueux commençait déjà à se dessiner.

_ _Kûchiyose no jutsu ! Entei !_

Une tour de flammes jaillit du sol, faisant cabrer ma monture. Lorsqu'elle disparut, un cheval blanc au crin fait de flammes apparut, et Sasuke profita de notre moment de surprise pour monter dessus et partir au galop. Je poussai un cri de frustration et me lançai à sa poursuite. Cependant, son invocation allait beaucoup plus vite que ma monture. Entei était un cheval mythique, qui courrait trois fois plus vite qu'un cheval normal et qui avait des réflexes hors-normes. Hatake galopait à côté de moi, mais semblait sceptique. Je lui demandai alors s'il y avait un problème, ce à quoi il me répondit qu'il ne comprenait pas vers où Sasuke se dirigeait. Je sondai alors les environs, poussant mon Byakugan à ses limites, et détectai alors une dizaine de personnes qui nous attendaient à vingt kilomètres d'ici. L'un d'entre eux m'était familier : Orochimaru. Je poussai un juron, et poussai encore plus mon cheval. Nous devions nous hâter. Si Sasuke venait à s'échapper, je ne pourrais jamais regarder qui que ce soit dans les yeux. Je serais indigne de mon titre. J'avais beau vouloir être libre, j'aimais être l'Assassin Royal et je voulais me montrer digne de ce titre. J'étais l'Assassin Royal. Aucune cible ne m'échapperait. D'ailleurs, une des seules raisons qui me poussait à désirer la liberté était Gaara. Alors que je ressassais sans cesse ces paroles dans ma tête comme si elles étaient une prière, nous atteignîmes l'orée de la forêt. Une grande plaine s'étendait à présent, et onze personnes nous faisaient face. Orochimaru, Sasuke, et neuf autres utilisateurs de chakra. Je reconnus parmi eux Kabuto et Kimimaro. J'eus un mouvement de recul. N'étaient-ils pas censé être mort ? Mais comme Orochimaru, ils avaient très bien pu outrepasser les tabous pour survivre. Cependant, si ma mémoire était bonne, nous avions brûlé les corps. Ceci dit, Orochimaru avait explosé. Je fronçai les sourcils, et saisis l'épée apportée par Kakashi. Nous mîmes pieds à terre et fîmes face adversaires. Un vent brûlant se leva, et m'arracha un sourire. Gaara. Une image de son visage flotta un instant dans ma mémoire, puis je me concentrai à nouveau sur les rebelles. Orochimaru fit un mouvement de la main, et ses hommes, sauf Sasuke, se jetèrent sur nous.

_ Tuez le garde. Ramenez-moi la fille, ordonna-t-il.

_ Hatake-dono, j'imagine que vous pouvez gérer les sous-fifres.

_ Il en va de soi.

_ Parfait. Tuez-les tous puis rejoignez-moi. Et... tâchez de survivre.

Il hocha la tête et m'annonça qu'il me couvrirait le temps que j'échappe à la mêlée pour rattraper les deux têtes pensantes. Nous nous élançâmes ensuite vers la masse de combattants qui fonçait sur nous. Je serrai mon épée contre moi et bondit au-dessus d'eux dans le but de les éviter. Tenter de les contourner aurait été une perte de temps. Je n'eus aucun mal à m'élever à cinq mètres, mais Kabuto bondit à mon niveau, en s'écriant qu'il était l'heure de sa revanche. Je roulai des yeux et décrivis un arc de cercle avec mon épée, le décapitant. Il me gênait et le pourquoi du comment de sa survie était bien le dernier de mes problèmes. Puis je repris appui sur son corps pour rebondir et atterris derrière les combattants. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'attarder sur moi, puisque Kakashi les occupait. Souriant cruellement, je m'élançai à la poursuite d'Orochimaru et de Sasuke. Si Orochimaru était plus rapide que moi, Sasuke était considérablement plus lent, et son maître était obligé d'adapter son allure à la sienne. Cela me permit de les rattraper facilement et, en un bond, j'étais devant eux, prête à me battre. Fini de fuir. Orochimaru sourit cruellement, et m'annonça que j'étais seule et condamnée. Je ricanai. J'avais l'habitude d'être seule. J'avais l'habitude de n'avoir personne à qui parler de ce que je ressentais, de ce que je pensais. J'étais l'Assassin Royal. Je n'étalais pas mes sentiments. Être seule sentimentalement parlant est bien plus dur qu'être seule physiquement. Cependant, je ne m'embêtais pas à répondre et fonçai droit vers eux, épée à la main. Je n'étais pas très douée au kenjutsu, tout au plus maniais-je l'épée correctement, je n'aimais pas beaucoup cela. Cependant, seul Sasuke en possédait une, si bien qu'il défendrait immédiatement son maître. Et là, il serait condamné. Face à un garde royal, Sasuke aurait pu s'en tirer. Mais face à moi ? Il était fichu. Mon épée cogna la sienne. Mon épée se tenait à une main, tandis qu'il avait une épée lourde à deux mains. Les lames crissèrent l'une contre l'autre, et, lorsqu'il força, je sacrifiai mon épaule droite et me jetai en avant, héritant d'une vilaine coupure à l'épaule. J'avais jeté mon épée en m'élançant, pouvant ainsi planter ma lame rétractable dans le haut de sa cuisse. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Son Sharingan ne pouvait pas _tout_ voir. J'avais utilisé sa capacité à prédire mes attaques pour lui faire croire que nous allions régler cela à l'épée. Or, je n'avais aucune envie d'utiliser mon épée, je n'étais pas à l'aise avec. La lourde lame tomba des mains de Sasuke, et s'écroula dans un _Clang_ résonnant sur la mienne. Un rictus déformait mon visage. Il n'avait plus deux minutes à vivre, si Orochimaru l'avait un tant soit peu immunisé contre les poisons communs. J'avais utilisé un dérivé d'un poison paralysant, que mon maître avait découvert après le départ d'Orochimaru. Ce dérivé n'attaquait pas simplement que les membres. Il s'attaquait aux muscles. Donc au cœur. Il était un peu lent, mais il faisait correctement son travail, et je préférais utiliser un poison lent contre lequel Sasuke n'était pas immunisé, plutôt que de tenter un poison connu qui n'aurait très certainement que très peu d'effet sur lui. Je le vis tomber à genoux, tandis qu'il examinait sa blessure qui était, de toute façon, mortelle. L'artère était sectionnée, et le sang coulait à flot. Je lui relevai la tête et, d'un coup sec, tranchai sa gorge. Le sang gicla et éclaboussa ma tenue de combat. Le flot se calma, et Sasuke mourut dans des gargouillis de sang. Il s'écroula finalement au sol, ses yeux rouges écarquillés, ses mains pleines de sang tachant l'herbe verte. Je me tournai vers Orochimaru, qui avait observé la scène, impassible. Nous nous défiâmes du regard un instant, puis Orochimaru soupira.

_ Quelle dommage que tu ne rejoignes pas mes rangs. D'ailleurs, tu n'as aucune question à me poser ? Comment j'ai survécu ? Pourquoi j'ai trahi le royaume ?

Je ne répondis pas, je n'avais aucune envie de parler avec lui. Il était un traître, c'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Aujourd'hui encore, les rares fois où j'ai à me défendre et à me battre, je ne parle que très peu. Lorsqu'on tue quelqu'un, on ne raconte pas ses motivations. On le fait, tout simplement. Y a-t-il des guerriers parmi vous ? Si oui, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord ? Il n'y a aucun intérêt à connaître la vie de son adversaire, à moins que cela puisse nous aider à le vaincre. Voilà pourquoi je les laisse toujours parler. Dans le pire des cas, il se contente d'être ennuyeux. Dans le meilleur des cas, j'obtiens des informations sur leurs faiblesses. Pour toute réponse, je tendis la main vers Orochimaru.

_ _Hakke Kusho !_

Il esquiva mon attaque, et me sourit cruellement.

_ Tu ne veux pas discuter ? Jiraiya t'a bien formée. Cruelle, efficace, violente, froide. Une parfaite petite arme.

Cette fois-ci, la colère, la rage et la folie meurtrière montèrent en moi, mais je les réprimai. Il ne fallait que je m'emporte, il parlait ainsi pour que la fureur gagne et que je l'affronte de manière stupide. Je mis une pointe d'honneur à rester calme, et m'autorisai même à lui adresser un sourire moqueur. Mon adversaire eût une fausse moue triste, et secoua tristement la tête. Il me tendit la main et sourit.

_ Je te donne une dernière chance de me rejoindre. Puis que Sasuke est en train de mourir, il me faut un nouvel homme de main. Tu serais assez libre, ne t'en fais pas.

Je m'élançai vers lui, prête à le défier au corps-à-corps. Cependant, il esquiva mon attaque en utilisant une technique Dotôn : Dochû no Eigyo. Son corps disparut dans le sol, lui permettant de ressortir n'importe où. Mon Byakugan le rechercha activement, mais je n'eus pas le temps de le trouver. Il ressortit juste derrière moi. J'eus tout juste le temps de me retourner pour le voir utiliser une seconde technique. Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'un jutsu Futôn : Daitoppa. Le souffle de vent émis par sa bouche m'envoya voler une dizaine de mètres en arrière, et je m'écrasai contre un rocher. La douleur me coupa le souffle, et je vis Orochimaru se coucher au sol en invoquant un autre jutsu. J'écarquillai les yeux. Sa réserve de chakra était immense ! Des serpents sortirent en vague de sa bouche, se dirigeant vers moi à toute allure. Mon souffle revint à temps et je pus me redresser pour contre-attaquer. Je formai mes mutras à toute vitesse, inquiète. Ces serpents étaient tous venimeux, et je n'avais aucune envie d'être empoisonnée lors de mon combat contre Orochimaru. Même avec toute mon énergie, j'aurais du mal à le vaincre. Alors empoisonnée ? Ce serait presque impossible.

_ _Suitôn ! Suiryuu !_

Le dragon d'eau percuta la vague de serpents mais ne fit que la ralentir. Je poussai un grognement agacé et décidai de tenter le tout pour le tout. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne sautais pas assez haut pour éviter la vague, et je ne pouvais par la contourner. Je pris donc mon élan et bondis à travers la vague de serpents. Certains mordirent mes chevilles nues, m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur et j'atterris de l'autre côté, face à Orochimaru. Il esquiva ma lame rétractable juste à temps mais je pus me jeter sur lui. Nous roulâmes au sol, cherchant à frapper l'autre. Il finit par m'envoyer au loin d'un coup de pied, mais je me redressai rapidement pour foncer à nouveau sur lui. Il avait été coupé par mes lames, le poison devrait faire effet. Mais il y avait toujours le risque qu'il y soit immunisé. Orochimaru était un spécialiste des poisons et des serpents. Nous échangeâmes quelques coups, chacun cherchant à prendre l'avantage. Je finis par l'avoir, et me mis en position.

_ _Juuken Hou ! Hakke, rokujuyon shô ! Ni shô ! Yon shô ! Hachi shô ! Jurokû shô ! Sanju ni shô ! Rokujuyon shô !_ M'écriai-je en frappant ses tanketsus. Finalement, je tendis la main et l'envoyai s'écraser contre un arbre. _Hakke Kusho !_

Orochimaru se redressa rapidement et contempla son torse avant de soupirer. Les tanketsus ici étaient inutiles, le chakra circulait très mal dans son corps. Son estomac faisait produisait trop d'acide, son foie était percé, un de ses poumons était détruit. Cependant, il ne semblait pas y prêter attention. Je ne pouvais pas espérer que ma technique achève Orochimaru, il était trop puissant pour cela. D'ailleurs, il était plus puissant que moi. Il l'avait toujours été, le serait toujours. Je soupirai. Il était probablement parmi les meilleurs combattants ayant jamais marché sur cette planète. Mais jamais je n'abandonnerais. Je me remis en position, attendant qu'il agisse. Le vent brûlant se leva à nouveau, m'enveloppant dans sa chaleur. La fiole de sable tinta à mon cou. Je sentais un peu de poison dans mes chevilles, mais mon corps le combattait seul. J'y étais presque totalement immunisée grâce à mes entraînements, c'était un poison des plus simples. Je fronçai les sourcils lorsque Orochimaru commença à former des mutras. J'avais quelques secondes pour l'atteindre. Je me jetai sur lui, lames prêtes, paumes dressées. J'allais l'avoir. Je _devais_ l'avoir. Orochimaru ouvrit la bouche et invoqua un jutsu qui m'était totalement inconnu.

_ _Hebi bunshin no jutsu_!

Il cracha un double de lui, me forçant à m'arrêter net. Son double lui était identique jusqu'à la taille. À partir de là, il avait le corps d'un serpent. La bête se jeta sur moi, et je l'esquivai de justesse. Cette chose était beaucoup plus rapide qu'Orochimaru ! Je grognai de mécontentement. Grâce à mon Byakugan, je pouvais le voir arriver et ainsi éviter ses attaques mais j'étais incapable de riposter. Il était trop rapide pour moi. Finalement, je décidai d'utiliser une technique à laquelle je ne voulais pas avoir recours. Elle n'était pas très compliquée à réaliser, mais elle demandait beaucoup de chakra. Or, je n'en avais plus beaucoup. Je me dressai sur mes jambes et me mis en position avant de me mettre à tourner. Cette technique était le _Kaiten_ , qui consiste à tourner sur soi-même et à expulser du chakra de son corps pour former un dôme protecteur, qui repousse systématiquement chaque attaque. Je ne pouvais pas maintenir ma technique très longtemps, mais je n'avais pas d'autres choix. Il fallait qu'Hatake me rejoigne. Il était considéré comme le combattant le plus rapide du Royaume après moi. À deux, nous pourrions vaincre cette immonde créature. Finalement, ma technique s'estompa d'elle-même, et je me retrouvais à nouveau seule, sans chakra, face à Orochimaru. Mon Byakugan se désactiva. Mes yeux redevinrent blancs. Je n'avais plus rien, et lui était à peine blessé. Le serpent réussit finalement à me prendre par surprise et une douleur affreuse finit par me déchirer le bras. Ses longs crocs suintant de venin avait massacré mon bras, qui saignait abondamment. Je chancelais, ma vision se troublait lentement, j'avais chaud. C'était du poison mortel. Il rampait dans mon bras et, lorsqu'il atteindrait mon cœur, je serais morte. Je déchirais ma manche, et fis un garrot de fortune. Je sortis un poignard, rangeai mes lames rétractables, et me mis en position. Orochimaru eut un sourire.

_ Tu es courageuse. Veux-tu que je te sauve ? Dernière chance, ma chère petite.

_ Allez vous... faire... foutre... Je mourai en tant que... qu'Assassin... Royal... ! Réussis-je à dire au prix d'un effort considérable.

J'avais envie de rire de ma propre bêtise. Si parler était si dur, alors qu'en était-il de combattre ? Mon bras me brûlait atrocement, et ma vision était presque floue. Je portais une main à mon cou et ouvris la fiole de sable. Or de question de mourir ici ! Une partie du sable se répandit sur le sol, et j'avalais le reste. Si jamais j'étais enlevée par Orochimaru, Gaara pourrait me retrouver. Orochimaru fronça les sourcils, et me regarda jeter la fiole au sol silencieusement. Un sourire cruel m'étira le visage et je murmurai ce que je pensais être mes derniers mots. _Vous avez perdu_. Il y avait deux possibilités : soit Orochimaru m'enlevait pour prendre mes yeux et Gaara me retrouverait, accompagné de Baki et de ma garde royale, soit Gaara arrivait avant que je sois enlevée, et l'achevait. Dans les deux cas, Orochimaru avait perdu. Cela me donna envie de rire comme une démente mais je n'en avais plus la force. Je m'écroulai au sol, incapable de bouger. Le poison avait atteint mon torse, et paralysait lentement un de mes poumons. Soudain, quelqu'un hurla mon faux nom. Hatake. Le garde royal se précipita à mon chevet et m'observa rapidement. Il poussa une série de jurons et se planta devant moi. Il m'ordonna de rester en vie, et me promit de nous ramener en vie à Konoha. Et il s'élança. Je voulus le retenir, lui ordonner de me crever les yeux et de m'achever avant de disparaître, mais je n'avais plus la force de me parler. Je le vis s'engager dans une bataille sans merci avec le clone qu'Orochimaru observait. Je tentai de me lever, mais je n'en avais plus la force. Je n'avais même plus la force de garder les yeux ouverts. Mes paupières se fermèrent d'elle-même et je m'endormis, n'entendant plus que ma respiration sifflante. Je fus réveillée par un hurlement de rage et l'odeur du sang. _L'odeur du sang... Qui est là... ?_ Pensai-je. Mes pensées étaient comme embrumées. Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir.

_ _Ryuusa Barkuryû !_ tonna la voix.

Quelque chose d'étrange me souleva de terre. Qu'était-ce ? Je n'arrivais pas à le déterminer. J'avais l'étrange impression de voler. La chose qui me transportait était granuleuse. Elle me déposa dans les bras de quelqu'un. La personne sentait le vent, le sable et la mort. Cette odeur... Je connaissais cette odeur. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Gaara ! Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et je croisai le regard de mon amant. Un de ses yeux s'était transformé, et l'autre commençait lentement à changer de couleur. Hatake était juste à côté de lui, pantelant, couvert de sang. Je souris faiblement et murmurai le prénom de mon amant. Il sursauta. La transformation recula un peu, et il me serra contre lui. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Orochimaru pour constater avec choc que la plaine était à présent un minuscule désert, balayé par des vagues de sable qui retenait difficilement Orochimaru, et son clone. Mon amant semblait concentré sur sa tâche. Il finit par prendre la parole et, d'une voix glaciale, ordonna à Kakashi de se tenir prêt. Le garde royal hocha la tête, et se mit en position. Soudain, les vagues retombèrent et je sentis du chakra pénétrer dans mon corps, remplissant ma réserve. Je poussai un cri de douleur. Le chakra de Gaara était sauvage et brûlant, si différent du mien, froid et calme. Il était un vent furieux, j'étais un lac en apparence tranquille. La fièvre sembla également diminuer. Mon bras me faisait moins souffrir. Finalement, mon amant cessa de me soigner, et me déposa au sol. Je me levais lentement, testant mes membres un à un. Il me jeta un coup d'œil, me demandant silencieusement si j'allais bien.

_ Merci d'être venu...

_ J'ai mis une vingtaine de minutes. Ton garde royal est tenace. Quand je t'ai trouvée, tu respirais à peine... Mon sable a commencé à te soigner immédiatement, mais j'ai dû te donner une partie du chakra de Shukaku, il fallait absolument éliminer ce poison de ton corps. Il en reste un peu, cependant. Il faut écourter ce combat pour te soigner correctement. Disons que je t'ai accordé un sursit.

_ Shukaku t'immunise contre le poison ? M'étranglai-je, surprise.

_ Quelle partie de « défense indestructible » t'échappe ?

Hatake en profita pour intervenir. Orochimaru et son clone fonçait droit sur nous. Et ils semblaient extrêmement en colère. J'échangeai un sourire avec Gaara. Tant qu'ils étaient sur le sable, ils étaient à la merci de Gaara. Celui-ci éclata de rire, son hystérie démente résonnant dans la clairière, et se mit à effectuer quelques mouvements de bras. Le sable obéit, et se leva pour capturer nos deux adversaires. Cependant, étant agiles et rapides, ils esquivaient les colonnes et les bras de sable qui les attaquaient. Voyant que l'amusement de Gaara se changeait en colère, je décidai d'intervenir. Je concentrai mon chakra dans mes mains et fis appel à la technique que j'avais moi-même crée. Ce Juuken-là ne nécessitait aucune lames. Le chakra forma deux têtes de félins, des lions, autour de mes mains. Leurs yeux blancs brillaient, et ils déformaient légèrement l'air autour d'eux. Des poings de chakra pur. Aucun corps de ne peut y résister.

_ _Juhô ! Sôshiken !_ M'écriai-je en m'élançant sur le sable vers Orochimaru.

Le clone voulut m'attaquer, mais Gaara dressa un mur de sable et, grâce à mon Byakugan, je le vis inviter le clone à se battre contre lui. La créature sembla répondre à l'appel et fonça vers lui. J'atteignis Orochimaru sans mal et l'ancien Assassin comprit cette fois-ci qu'il n'avait plus que le corps-à-corps. Maintenir un clone aussi fort aussi longtemps demandait beaucoup de chakra et, sa réserve s'étant considérablement amenuisée et étant gravement endommagée, il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il s'écarta d'un bond et cracha une épée. L'épée de Kusanagi, plus dure que les diamants. Je souris. S'il en était réduit à se battre comme cela, c'est qu'il était désespéré. D'après mon maître, Orochimaru _détestait_ le corps-à-corps. Il préférait se battre de loin, c'était, selon lui, plus efficace. Cependant, cela ne m'intéressait que pour un point : j'étais meilleur en taijutsu qu'Orochimaru. De toute façon, personne ne pouvait m'égaler en taijutsu. Un rictus sadique tordit mon visage. J'avais gagné. J'esquivai habilement l'épée, qu'Orochimaru maniait avec une grande précision. Alors qu'il faisait un mouvement expert, je me glissai entre lui et son épée. Il écarquilla les yeux un instant et voulut me trancher mais je lui infligeai le _Hakke Kusho_ et il fut projeté quelques mètres en arrière. J'en profitai pour sauter vers lui et, d'un coup de poing, envoyai son épée se planter dans le sable, qui l'avala immédiatement. Gaara, qui venait d'écraser le clone dans son sable, me fit un clin d'œil, sachant pertinemment que je le verrais. Je plaquai le traître au sol, préparant mon coup. J'allais donner tout ce que j'avais. Je comptais utiliser, encore une fois, ma technique préférée. Et cette fois-ci, je le réduirais en charpie.

_ _Juuken Hou ! Hakke, Rokujuyon shô ! Ni shô ! Yon shô ! Hachi shô ! Jurokû shô ! Sanju ni shô ! Rokujuyon shô !_

Orochimaru cracha du sang et me mit un coup de pied dans le ventre, animé par la rage du désespoir. Alors que je me redressai, il se retourna sur le ventre pour ramper mais vomit une grande quantité de sang. Mon Byakugan m'informa que tous ses organes et muscles du buste étaient détruits. Plus rien ne fonctionnait. Les lions disparurent, et je sortis mon poignard. Je m'avançai vers lui, et il m'adressa un regard froid. Je m'assis sur son dos et plaçai mon poignard contre sa jugulaire. « Fais ton devoir », me dit-il froidement. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'il me le dise, et, dans un ricanement moqueur, j'enfonçai ma lame dans son artère. Il émit un gémissement de douleur étranglé par son sang, et je fis circuler lentement mon poignard pour le décapiter, savourant chaque instant de sa mort. Tandis qu'il s'étouffait dans des gargouillis semblables à ceux de Sasuke, je me penchais à son oreille, ronronnant que s'il n'avait pas tenté de sauver son apprenti, il n'en serait pas là. Ses pupilles se tournèrent difficilement vers moi, par spasmes. Finalement, je tirai sur ses cheveux d'un coup sec et la tête s'arracha du corps. Seule la colonne vertébrale résista un peu, mais je la détruisis d'un coup de pied. Je me tournai alors vers Gaara et Hatake et levai la tête, ignorant le sang qui tombait sur mon épaule. Un rictus identique au mien déforma le visage de Gaara et son sable rampa vers la cadavre d'Orochimaru avant de l'écraser. Le sang et des morceaux d'os et de chair me giclèrent dessus mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Mon maître était vengé. Orochimaru et Sasuke étaient morts. Soudain, j'éclatai de rire. Un rire hystérique, qui rampa jusqu'au ciel. J'étais totalement hilare, incapable de me calmer. Je m'écroulai dans le sable, incapable de me calmer. Gaara vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, les yeux dans le vague. C'était bientôt fini. Plus que onze mois et nous pourrions nous embrasser en public, avoir une vie. _Oh Erin, faîtes que les Kage soient d'accord_ , priai-je. Soudain, une envie de vomir me secoua et je crachai du sang rouge et noir, vomissant le contenu de mon estomac. Gaara avait aussitôt saisi mes cheveux et frotta mon dos.

_ Le poison fait toujours effet. Je ne puis me montrer à Konoha, car mon Kage ne sait pas où je suis allé, mais tu dois rentrer et être traitée au plus vite. Hatake-san ! Dépêchez-vous donc ! (le garde royal accourut et me souleva délicatement de terre) Faîtes pression sur son bras. Le poison a reculé quand je l'ai aidé, mais il revient à la charge. Elle doit être traitée en priorité.

_ Très bien. Pouvez-vous me remettre la tête d'Orochimaru et le corps de Sasuke ? Je me dois de les ramener.

Gaara hocha la tête et, tandis qu'Hatake me déposait sur un de nos chevaux, qui nous avaient rejoint d'eux-mêmes, Gaara ramassait la tête et le corps. Il chargea le corps de Sasuke sur l'autre cheval, et mit la tête dans une besace. Puis, tandis qu'Hatake vérifiait les sangles, il embrassa mon front et posa ses mains sur mes joues. « Tu es forte, et je t'aime. Envoie-moi une lettre dès que tu es rétablie, compris ? Tu informeras aussi mon maître de la mort d'Orochimaru. Repose-toi, Hinata. » Et sur ces mots, il disparut dans un tourbillon de sable. Hatake fronça les sourcils, et me demanda s'il pouvait se téléportait. Je lui expliquai alors que oui mais seulement dans les endroits qu'il avait déjà visité, et où il y avait du sable, car il formait son corps à partir du désert. Le garde royal hocha la tête et monta sur le cheval. Il lança les deux animaux au trot, et nous rejoignîmes rapidement le palais royal. Là-bas, il me remit ma robe, et me tendit une épée. Il déchira ma robe là où j'étais blessée, et me remit mes chaussures. L'histoire était toute trouvée. Hatake avait vaincu Orochimaru et Sasuke, j'avais combattu leurs hommes de main et avait été empoisonnée. Le garde royal descendit du cheval et guida les deux bêtes jusqu'au palais, à pieds. Nous fûmes accueillis par Ino, qui attendait au niveau de l'écurie. Quand elle me vit, elle poussa un cri d'horreur et courut vers moi, affolée. Elle prit la main et m'aida alors à marcher, répétant que j'étais imprudente, et que j'allais la tuer d'inquiétude. Hatake portait le cadavre et la tête. Nous devions aller voir l'Hokage. Celui nous accueillit dans la salle du trône, où nous attendait également tous les chefs de Clans et les épouses. Les gardes du corps étaient présents, les suivantes aussi. L'Hokage nous attendait sur son trône, Hanabi était assise à ses côtés, au bout d'un long tapis rouge brodé d'or. Les gens de la cour et des Clans étaient debout le long du tapis, au niveau des imposants piliers qui soutenait le plafond voûté. Derrière l'Hokage, une immense fenêtre permettait à la pièce d'être baignée dans une lumière presque divine. En me voyant, chacun plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Je croisai le regard de mon père, qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Neiji fit de même, et je souris légèrement. Ino m'aida à m'agenouiller, et resta à côté de moi pendant qu'Hatake et moi faisions notre rapport, alors que l'étiquette lui demandait de rejoindre les côtés de la salle. Mais il me semblait qu'Ino n'aimait _pas_ l'étiquette, et agissait comme son cœur le lui dictait. Alors qu'Hatake parlait, je pantelai bruyamment, la fièvre commençait à ressurgir. Finalement, Ino ne put me retenir et je m'écroulai sur le tapis, arrachant un cri de détresse à ma suivante. Des soldats se précipitèrent pour m'évacuer, et je sombrai dans l'inconscience. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, j'étais dans un lit, et vêtue d'une longue robe blanche. Je regardai lentement autour de moi. Seule Lady Tsunade était là. La chef du Clan Senju sourit en me voyant ouvrir les yeux, et m'annonça que j'étais hors de danger. J'étais restée inconsciente une semaine, et elle avait passé trois jours et trois nuits à affronter le poison, à tester divers remèdes, en les croisant avec des techniques ninjutsu médical. Après cela, il avait fallu laisser mon corps se battre seul et récupérer. Elle m'aida à m'asseoir, et caressa tendrement mes cheveux.

_ Tu es quelqu'un de fort. Jiraiya n'aurait pu avoir meilleur apprenti, chuchota-t-elle.

_ Il m'a demandée de veiller sur vous, répondis-je timidement après quelques instants de réflexion, arrachant ainsi un sourire triste à la Lady.

_ Ce vieux fou... Tu as mieux à faire que de veiller sur moi. Il y a du monde qui désire te voir. Te sens-tu prête à les recevoir ? Sinon, ils devront attendre.

_ Ils peuvent entrer, répondis-je en ignorant volontairement son changement de sujet.

Elle hocha la tête, se leva, et partit ouvrir la porte. Aussitôt, un tornade blonde se précipita à mon chevet, et tomba à genoux en tenant ma main. Ino. Mon amie me raconta qu'elle m'avait veillée chaque fois que Lady Tsunade s'absentait pour aller chercher des remèdes ou pour en préparer. La chef du Clan Senju confirma son histoire, et ajouta même que mon amie était la plus fidèle personne qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. Je fus profondément touchée par cela. Le comportement d'Ino était émouvant, et m'arracha un sourire tendre. Je la remerciai, et la femme blonde me déclara qu'elle était mon amie et que cela était _normal_ , qu'elle me suivrait en enfer si je le lui demandai. Lady Tsunade sourit, et quelqu'un d'autre entra. Itachi. Le garde royal m'adressa un sourire. Ino et Lady Tsunade échangèrent un regard, puis quittèrent la pièce après avoir balbutié quelques excuses stupides. Je voulus les retenir mais je n'en eus pas la force. J'étais toujours faible. Itachi se gratta l'arrière du crâne, et entreprit de me raconter ce qu'il s'était passé après ma perte de connaissance. Lorsque je m'étais évanouie, la panique s'était emparée de la salle, et Lady Tsunade ainsi qu'Ino s'étaient dévouées pour s'occuper de moi. L'Hokage était apparemment resté de marbre et aurait demandé à Hatake de continuer son rapport, chose qu'Hanabi lui aurait publiquement reproché, insistant sur sa froidure quant à mon état déplorable. Je baissai les yeux, honteuse que ma petite sœur ait encore eu à me défendre. Mes poings se serrèrent aussi fort qu'ils le purent, et ma mâchoire fit de même. Itachi reprit ensuite, timidement, le cours de son histoire. L'Hokage, furieux, aurait congédié tout le monde sauf les gardes royaux, et aurait sévèrement réprimandé Hanabi, qui aurait répondu « Ne pensez-vous pas qu'elle mérite du respect et de la considération après tout ce qu'elle a fait ? ». Je soupirai. Non. Je ne méritai ni respect, ni considération. J'étais juste une arme. Une belle arme, mais une arme tout de même. C'est ainsi que l'Hokage considérait les Assassins Royaux. C'est ainsi qu'il avait toujours considéré mon maître. C'était ma condition. J'étais une arme. Jusqu'à ce que l'Hokage me libère, je serais une arme. Itachi soupira et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il prit ma main. La sienne était beaucoup plus chaude, et me brûlait presque. Je levai les yeux vers lui, lui demandant de continuer. Il m'expliqua que, par la suite, l'Hokage avait déclaré que j'avais son respect, mais qu'il estimait qu'il était important de connaître le déroulé des événements, et que, puisque j'étais entre de bonnes mains, il était normal qu'il continuât à écouter le rapport du garde royal. Je hochai la tête. Il avait raison. Il pouvait tout à fait me visiter plus tard. De plus, il n'aurait fait que gêner Lady Tsunade dans son travail. Hanabi s'était apparemment résignée, et avait compris son erreur. Cela me satisfit. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fâchât avec l'Hokage pour si peu ! Soudain, je vis Itachi serrer les poings et baisser les yeux, incapable de me regarder en face. Je penchai ma tête sur le côté, et lui demandai ce qu'il se passait. Il redressa violemment la tête, et je croisai ses yeux, qui étaient embués de larmes. Je sursautai, étonnée. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Il m'attrapa les mains et les serra contre lui, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

_ Itachi-san... balbutiai-je. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

_ Ne refaites plus jamais cela, murmura-t-il. Ne vous mettez plus jamais en danger ainsi ! Ajouta-t-il, plus fort, en m'attrapant par les épaules et en plantant son regard dans le mien. Je... Je ne veux pas que vous souffriez, ma Lady. Vous voir blesser m'arrache le cœur... Je voulais vous aider à capturer mon frère... Mais les autres ont refusé ! Alors qu'avec mon Sharingan j'aurais pu ! J'aurais pu vous protéger ! J'aurais pu vous aider, vous épauler ! Savez-vous à quoi cette semaine a ressemblé pour moi ? C'était un cauchemar. Chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde, j'avais peur qu'on m'annonce votre mort ! Pitié, ne refaites plus jamais cela. (Les larmes redoublèrent de force, et il cacha ses yeux de sa main) Je vous aime trop pour accepter cela...

Je posai délicatement une main sur sa joue, comme j'avais vu tant de gens le faire pour se réconforter. Itachi appuya sa joue contre ma main et la serra, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage. Ce fut la première fois que je rendis compte de l'étendu de l'affection que me portait Itachi. Je souris tristement. Jamais je serais capable d'aimer Itachi de cette manière. Mon cœur avait été volé par Gaara et ses yeux de glace. Finalement, le garde réussit à se calmer et se leva. Il tourna en rond, les mains dans ses cheveux, et, finalement, frappa un mur. Il appuya son front contre celui-ci, et soupira, agacé. Je restai silencieuse, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait faire. En fin de compte, il n'était pas si calme. Je lui dis doucement de se rasseoir, de me parler de ce qu'il désirait, pour qu'il puisse mettre fin à ses tourments. Il me regarda stupéfait.

_ Parler de ce que je désire ? Je n'ai qu'une chose à l'esprit, ma Lady. Non. J'ai plein de chose à l'esprit, en réalité. Le vert de vos yeux. Le noir de vos cheveux. La texture de votre peau. Votre voix. Vos longs doigts. Votre grâce quand vous bougez. Votre sourire. Votre rire. Je n'ai que vous à l'esprit. Cette semaine a été un calvaire, je ne puis l'oublier ainsi ! Je ne puis redevenir calme et distant en un claquement de doigts. Avant, mon cœur a besoin de vous protéger, d'être votre chevalier, même si c'est éphémère et illusoire !

Je restai à nouveau sans voix. Itachi avait un talent lorsqu'il s'agissait de me rendre incapable de parler. Le garde royal me sourit tendrement et s'inclina devant moi. Il me salua, me répéta qu'il était à mon service et quitta ma chambre. Ino pénétra rapidement dans la pièce et me demanda immédiatement de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle semblait persuadée qu'Itachi était l'homme parfait pour moi. Quant à moi, je fixai toujours la porte, incapable de faire sens de tout cela. Parfois, j'avais l'impression que je créai moi-même ces discours pleins de sentiments. Je regardai mon ami droit dans les yeux et déclarai « J'aime Gaara », sans me soucier des conséquences. C'était la première fois que je faisais quelque chose comme cela. Ino écarquilla les yeux puis soupira et murmura que j'étais condamnée à toujours choisir le chemin le plus compliqué et que la simplicité semblait me haïr personnellement. Cela eût le mérite de me faire pouffer. J'écopai au final d'une ribambelle de cicatrices. Mon bras et mon dos en étaient couvert. Les blessures du dos venaient du moment où Orochimaru m'avait projetée contre un rocher. Celles du bras, vous vous en doutez, j'imagine. Elles dessinaient des coupures tortueuses et boursouflées sur mon bras. C'était étrangement beau. Alors que j'écrivais à Gaara, je les contemplai, fascinée. Évidemment, on ne les voyait pas, à la cour, à cause de mes robes aux manches longues, et au col serré. Je passais mes journées à discuter avec le ministre de l'économie – un vieil nommé Gato que j'avais en horreur – l'Hokage et Hanabi des finances du Royaume. C'était terriblement agaçant ! J'avais l'arithmétique en haine, c'était très énervant et inintéressant au possible. Je n'avais qu'une envie : que l'on me laisse retourner tuer des gens. Je n'eus pas l'occasion de cela avant trois lunes, qui me semblèrent durer des années. J'étais en pleine conversation – ennuyeuse – avec Gato lorsqu'Ino vint me trouver. Je l'avais placée à la tête de ceux que je surnommais mes « petits oiseaux ». Il s'agissait d'espions, pour la plupart très jeunes afin qu'on ne les soupçonne pas, qui me prévenaient dès que quelqu'un avait un comportement louche. Généralement, je leur assignais des cibles. Ici, en l'occurrence, il s'agissait de Gato lui-même. Quelque chose chez cet homme ne m'allait pas. Il mentait comme il respirait, et toute la cupidité du monde était écrite sur son visage. Mais reprenons. Ino monta rapidement les marches du petit kiosque et se pencha à mon oreille.

_ Un de vos petits oiseaux m'a rapportée une jolie chanson, me dit-elle.

_ Seigneur Gato, veuillez m'excuser mais quelque chose d'urgent vient de survenir. Cette conversation était fort plaisante, il me tarde de vous revoir et de passer plus de temps en votre compagnie, m'excusai-je en souriant innocemment.

_ Tout le plaisir était pour moi, ma Lady. J'espère que tout se déroulera comme vous le désirez, répondit-il en me faisant un baise-main.

_ Oh, je vous remercie de votre inquiétude, monseigneur, mais tout se déroule toujours comme je le désire, répondis-je en partant.

 _Surtout en ce qui concerne les criminels_ , voulus-je ajouter. Évidemment, je me retins et quittai rapidement le kiosque, retournant vers le château. Ino me guida jusqu'à un coin reculé des jardins, où un enfant aux cheveux bleuâtres m'attendait. Il était vêtu pauvrement et, au vu de l'odeur qu'il dégageait, travaillait aux cuisines. Il s'inclina gauchement en me voyant et me raconta qu'il avait vu Gato et ses hommes de main détourner de l'argent publique. Il me donna plus de détails mais, malheureusement, aujourd'hui, ils ont tous échappé à ma mémoire. Je lui donnai quelques pièces pour le remercier, et l'envoyai s'acheter quelque chose tandis que je réfléchissais. Ino me regardait estimer la situation, puis je partis directement voir l'Hokage. Je fus accueillie par Hanabi en personne, et j'estimai qu'il s'agissait là d'un bon entraînement pour elle. Je lui comptais donc l'affaire, et elle se mit à réfléchir, pesant le pour et le contre de la situation. Finalement, elle prit la décision de lui infliger un procès, décision qui fut approuvée par l'Hokage. Il félicita son héritière, qui venait de fêter ses onze ans, et m'ordonna de tout mettre en place. Je le fis avec entrain, ravie d'avoir quelque chose à faire de mes journées. Gato sortit perdant de son procès, et fut condamnée à dix ans de travaux forcés. Cela m'amusa de voir son visage se décomposer alors qu'il entendait sa sentence. Tenten avait réussi à négocier pour que sa peine soit réduite de cinq ans, lui évitant les quinze ans de travaux forcés.

* * *

Dans mon esprit, tout allait se dérouler parfaitement. Je pensais avoir affronter assez d'épreuves. Mais Erin en décida autrement, et condamna l'Hokage en personne à souffrir d'une maladie foudroyante qui le tua en un mois. Lady Tsunade avait fait son possible, mais cette maladie, rongeant les organes les uns après les autres, était incurable. Je l'aidais dans sa tâche, passant trois semaines à concocter des antidotes, à chercher dans tous les livres que j'avais, à la recherche du remède que j'aurais manqué. Nous tentâmes même d'extraire la maladie grâce au ninjutsu médical, ce qui était très risqué, car, au vu de l'âge d'Hiruzen, il y avait des chances que l'opération le tue. Nous combattîmes durant cinq jours et cinq nuits contre la maladie, ce combat se solda par un échec complet. L'Hokage y avait survécu, mais c'était un sursit ridicule. Causée par un virus virulent mais heureusement non contagieuse, elle s'attaquait majoritairement aux personnes âgées. Je veillais donc l'Hokage nuits et jours, ne m'accordant aucun repos. Je décidai que je serais à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin, c'était la promesse que je m'étais faite. Un soir, alors qu'il se reposait, je décidai de lui présenter le projet des Assassins Royaux. Notre rêve de liberté. Je lui lus le parchemin en entier, essayant de retenir mes élans d'espoir. Même s'il n'avait plus le pouvoir d'arrêter ce projet, je voulais qu'il l'approuve. Était-ce trop demander ?

_ Si j'avais la force, je te giflerais, cracha-t-il.

_ Je vous demande pardon, Votre Altesse ? Balbutiai-je, les yeux écarquillés.

_ Ne fais la sotte, tu m'as entendue, bête enfant ! Les Assassins Royaux sont la fierté de chaque Royaume, crois-tu que vous nous laisserions gambader comme cela ? Non. Vous êtes nos armes, déclara-t-il froidement.

_ N'entendez-vous donc pas nos sentiments ?

_ Une arme n'a pas de sentiments. À présent, va t'en. Je ne veux plus revoir ton visage, il ne m'inspire plus que dégoût ! Sois assurée, Hinata, que jamais je n'aurais été d'accord avec ce projet, asséna-t-il.

_ Jusqu'à ce que ce projet soit adopté, je reste l'Assassin Royal. Et en tant que tel, je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole. J'ai juré de vous veiller jusqu'au dernier moment. Si je vous dégoûte, je me cacherais dans l'ombre, je resterais silencieuse. Mais je ne vous quitterai pas. Soyez-en sûr, Votre Altesse.

Il me fixa puis ferma les yeux, clairement agacé. Je m'installai sur un fauteuil installé dans l'ombre de la chambre et posai mon regard sur lui. Croyait-il m'inspirer de l'amour ? Je l'avais servi comme j'aurais servi n'importe quel autre homme. Il ne m'inspirait rien, à par un devoir dont je ne voulais pas mais que j'endosserais jusqu'au bout. Je fermai les yeux, cherchant un peu de repos, mais finis par m'endormir. Je fus réveillée par un hurlement de désespoir. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et le silence aussi autour de moi. Je n'entendais plus rien. Dans la nuit, l'Hokage avait succombé.

Le Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi était mort.

* * *

 **Et de trois morts en un chapitre, trois ! Mouahaha ! Je déteste tellement Sasuke qu'il méritait pas un chapitre entier, Orochimaru bah... Honnêtement j'étais à court d'idées... Je savais pas quoi mettre d'autres. Faut dire que je me souviens pas d'Orochimaru beaucoup bastonner du coup c'est dur pour écrire sur lui en train de se battre. Il est plus du genre "mafieux". Il se bat pas mais tu te pisses dessus quand même. Et puis, Hinata et lui ont des styles de combat tellement différent que les décrire en train de se battre c'est hyper dur ! Quant à Hiruzen, merde, j'ai jamais pu supporté ce vieux connard, qui mérite de mourir, manga comme fiction. Dans le manga, il a carrément abandonné Naruto alors qu'il aurait pu lui offrir une vie correcte. Donc fuck it, je l'aime pas assez pour lui accorder une belle mort. Il crève comme une merde après avoir insulté Hinata, et puis voilà.**


	13. Chapitre Douze : Le couronnement

**Salut tout le monde ! Voici le douzième/treizième chapitre de _Lady Moon_ , et un chapitre plus calme que les précédents, avec beaucoup, _beaucoup_ moins d'actions ! Mais avant toute chose, je vais répondre aux reviews de Nom-Aléatoire : **

**Pour le chapitre neuf : Ah, je suis contente que les explications sur les Clans t'aient convenues. Honnêtement, je les ai rajoutées après avoir lu ton commentaire sur le chapitre précédent xD Et oui, Jiraiya meurt ! La scène que j'ai écrite dix fois sur mon téléphone, trois fois sur mon PC avant de me fixer x) en fait, j'avais plus des images que du texte qui me venait, quand j'y venais, donc c'est hyper dur xD "Hinata obèse" m'a fait beaucoup rire honnêtement !**

 **Pour le chapitre dix : Toujours heureuse que Konan te plaise ! Je la trouvais parfaite dans ce rôle, perso xD Voui, Sakura a un petit rôle, mais elle est quand même là, et elle sera plus utile dans le futur ^^ J'adore écrire Gaara *-* j'essaie de le faire cynique au possible, mais aussi complètement dérangé. Haku ? Tu verras bien :) il ne sera jamais central, et comme il vit loin d'Hinata, je ne peux pas le faire entrer en action facilement... C'est dommage, j'aime beaucoup le personnage d'Haku dans la série ! Oui, Hinata est utopique, mais son seul but est en réalité d'épouser Gaara, elle se fiche pas mal de tuer des gens. Bon, elle veut accomplir le rêve de son père, aussi ^^ Oh, je te remercie du compliment ^^ Je travaille beaucoup cette partie, je ne veux pas que vous soyez en mode "WTF c'est quoi ce bordel ?".**

 **Pour le chapitre douze : oh oui, du sang et des boyaux partout ! Je voulais rendre les combats brutaux, violents et aussi réalistes que possible pour rappeler que les Assassins Royaux sont avant tout des machines à tuer. Ils sont censés pouvoir exterminer des armées ^^ Hanabi ? Bah, elle a sa chère grande soeur pour la protéger ! Elle est un comme Tommen dans GOT, un visage pour leu peuple, mais pas vraiment la tête pensante du Royaume. Après, tu verras bien ce qui lui arrive ;) Oui, Itachi est un prince charmant. Enfin, tu verras s'il est honnête ou pas ~ Je suis trop contente que Gaara te plaise *-* c'est sociopathe chéri 3 Disons que si rien ne change, Hinata n'a rien à raconter. Donc, il s'est forcément passé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis contente que le rythme soit bon, c'est super dur à doser xD**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira à tous et à toutes !**

* * *

 **Chapitre Douze : Le couronnement du Yondaime Hokage.**

Devenir reine d'un des cinq grands royaumes ne doit pas être chose facile. À onze ans à peine, ce devait être pire. Le couronnement devait avoir lieu après l'enterrement du Sandaime Hokage, qui devait lui-même avoir lieu lorsque toutes les délégations seraient arrivées. Nous devions recevoir au moins soixante-dix personnes de royaumes étrangers pour l'enterrement de l'Hokage, mais je fis préparer plus de chambres, en cas de besoin, en plus des invités du Royaume du Feu. J'avais reçu la tâche de tout organiser. J'avais dû prévoir les chambres pour les invités, le budget pour les nourrir et acheter de la nourriture, organiser l'enterrement, prévoir comment chacun réagirait à tel ou tel propos. J'étais, d'une certaine manière, la reine régente. Hanabi était trop jeune pour tirer toutes les ficelles d'un jeu qu'elle ne connaissait pas bien et, de ce fait, il fallait quelqu'un pour assurer la régence du Royaume. Cette tâche m'incombait naturellement. Je m'étais donc chargée de tout, aidée par Ino, les gardes royaux, et les rares ministres qui m'appréciaient et qui n'étaient pas occupés à gérer d'autres paramètres. Par exemple, le ministre de la guerre s'était chargé de toute la sécurité, postant des soldats partout. J'étais satisfaite de son travail, et il m'enlevait un poids. Nous n'avions plus d'ennemis directs pouvant causer autant de dommages qu'Orochimaru, et personne n'osait bafouer l'enterrement d'un Hokage ainsi qu'un couronnement, c'était un sacrilège. Néanmoins, il fallait pouvoir parer à n'importe quelle éventualité. Je me cassai donc la tête sur des calculs, des organisations, tout en ignorant les monstres aux yeux vides, qui rampaient partout dans mon « bureau », une pièce que l'on m'avait attribuée et dans laquelle je recevais les ministres et autres nobles. Les monstres se moquaient de moi, m'insultant de traîtresse de leurs voix nasillardes et grinçantes. Il me rappelait ma faiblesse et ma culpabilité, mon incapacité à sauver l'Hokage et mon père, alors que j'essayais désespérément de ne plus penser à cela. Depuis la mort de l'Hokage, ils ne m'avaient pas laissée seule un instant. Alors que j'écrivais un ordre pour les gardes, qui devraient fouiller chaque personne, chariot, carrosse qui souhaiterait entrer à Konoha, l'un d'entre eux grimpa sur mon bureau, et rapprocha son visage difforme du mien. Je déglutis et reculai vivement la tête. Ils avaient beau être là, ils ne s'approchaient jamais aussi près de moi. Ils avaient toujours préféré garder leur distance avec moi. Il sourit largement, dévoilant une bouche aussi vide et blanche que ses yeux. Il était ma culpabilité, se moquant du fait que je faisais tout pour protéger ma sœur alors que j'avais été incapable d'aider Hiruzen. Je me levai d'un bond et lui mis un gifle. Évidemment, ma main passa au travers, car il n'était pas réel, et il disparut, changé en nuage de fumée noire.

_ Disparaissez ! Hurlai-je en leur lançant des projectiles. Laissez-moi tranquille !

Les monstres obéirent en couinant et je restai debout derrière mon bureau, essoufflée. Je n'étais plus faible, c'était fini, tout cela. Je ne voulais plus _jamais_ revoir ces choses autour de moi. La porte s'ouvrit violemment sur un garde brun au visage poupon, qui me demanda si tout allait bien. Je le fixai un instant avant de le rassurer et de m'excuser, mettant tout cela sur le compte de la fatigue. Le soldat sembla peser le pour et le contre, puis referma la porte, m'informant tout de même que, d'après les estimations des gardes royaux, la délégation du Royaume de l'Eau arriverait dans la journée. Je hochai la tête et me rassis avant de m'écrouler sur le bureau, épuisée et lassée. Je n'avais qu'une envie : que tout cela cesse. Je voulais être libre, vivre avec Gaara, et que l'on ne me parlât plus jamais de politique. Je hais la politique : je sais tout simplement tuer et mentir. Je n'aime pas manipuler les gens, et je ne le fais pas très bien, de toute façon. Je n'ai pas l'art de parler, contrairement à beaucoup de politiciens et autres nobles.

* * *

Je quittai mon bureau et décidai de rendre visite à Hanabi, qui étudiait très sérieusement dans la bibliothèque, décrétant qu'elle rendrait hommage à Hiruzen en devenant la meilleure Hokage qui soit. Une fois le choc de la découverte passé, elle avait très bien dissimulé son chagrin derrière les livres et son rôle de souveraine, qu'elle entendait assumer plainement. La bibliothèque du palais royal était immense, et s'étendait sur presque un étage complet de l'aile centrale. À l'intérieure, les étagères couvertes de livres montaient jusqu'au plafond, et je finis par trouver ma sœur, assise à une table, concentrée sur un imposant ouvrage aux pages jaunies. Elle était assise devant une fenêtre immense, qui laissait passer beaucoup de lumière. Anko était à ses côtés, et s'inclina à mon arrivée. J'aurais aimé que tous les autres gardes royaux soient avec elle, mais ils s'étaient également vu confier la gestion de la sécurité des deux événements à venir.

_ Princesse Hanabi ? L'appelai-je doucement.

_ Ah ! Euh ! Lady Moon ! C'est vous. Je ne vous avais pas vue arriver, excusez-moi, balbutia-t-elle en redressant la tête.

_ Ce n'est rien, répondis-je. La délégation du Royaume de l'Eau ne devrait point tarder à arriver. Peut être serait-il temps d'aller vous préparer à les accueillir ?

_ Oh oui vous avez raison ! S'écria-t-elle en se levant, le livre sous la main. Je vais emporter ce livre, il faudra que je prévienne les érudits. Il est très intéressant, et parle de sociologie. Je pense qu'il vous plairait, ajouta-t-elle en me montrant l'ouvrage.

_ Si vous le dîtes, Princesse, je le lirai.

_ Oh pitié, ne me flattez pas, soupira-t-elle. Je suis plus jeune que vous, et nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps. Je n'aime pas être flattée comme si j'étais parfaite. Tout le monde fait cela ! C'est désagréable au possible, mais je me dois d'être polie.

_ Hélas, c'est là la règle fondamentale de ce grand jeu qu'est le pouvoir, répondis-je, amusée par sa sincérité.

Je l'accompagnai jusqu'à ses appartements, où Ino, Touka-san et d'autres couturières l'attendaient. Elle lui avait préparé une chemise blanche, qui s'enfonçait dans une longue jupe noire, qui remontait jusqu'à son nombril. Elle avait également un manteau ample blanc aux bordures noires, au dos duquel était inscrit _Yondaime Hokage,_ ainsi que le symbole du Clan Hyuga, dessiné au-dessus du titre de ma sœur. Ses cheveux noirs furent attachés en un chignon sophistiqué, tandis que deux longues mèches furent laissées lâches devant. Il y avait des perles dans ses cheveux, et elle portait la chevalière de l'Hokage. Elle était ravissante et noble à la fois. Je souris, satisfaite du travail de la famille Yamanaka, qui s'était toujours démarqué par leur capacité à toujours produire des vêtements fabuleux, et des tenues de combats pratiques. Alors que je me tournai pour quitter la pièce, Ino posa la main sur mon épaule et, un grand sourire aux lèvres, annonça qu'elle et sa mère avait également concocté une tenue pour moi. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je portais déjà une tenue de deuil tout à fait acceptable, et je n'avais aucune envie qu'on la change. C'était celle que j'avais porté à l'enterrement de mon père, et elle était en parfait état. En changer serait un gâchis. Cependant, je n'eus pas mon mot à dire, et, en quelques instants, je me retrouvai en tenue de combat devant les deux couturières, la Princesse et la garde royale. Hanabi ouvrit des yeux ronds.

_ Cette tenue est incroyable ! Vous avez beaucoup de prestance, ainsi, constata-t-elle.

_ Elle a été conçue pour être pratique, Princesse, répondis-je.

Ma sœur haussa les épaules, et les deux couturières me montrèrent ma nouvelle tenue. Elle ressemblait à celle d'Hanabi, puisqu'une chemise blanche s'enfonçait dans une longue jupe noire fendue, qui me permettait d'effectuer des mouvements larges. J'avais également un long manteau noir dans le même style que celui d'Hanabi, fermement serré par une ceinture en tissu mauve. Cela s'appelait un kimono, et c'était, apparemment, très à la mode. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'approuver cette tenue, car les manches amples me permettait de cacher des armes, et la jupe fendue, qui cachait un pantalon moulant noir, ne m'empêchait pas de bouger, ce qui faisait que je pouvais la garder même durant mes combats. Je félicitai donc les couturières, qui sourirent, fières d'elles. Hanabi protesta, déclarant que c'était un enterrement, et non un lieu festif. Anko prit alors la parole, et ce fut une des rares fois où je l'entendis parler. C'était une femme de nature discrète, et elle ne parlait que si cela était nécessaire ou si ses sentiments l'emportaient sur son contrôle.

_ Votre Altesse, il s'agit également d'une démonstration de pouvoir. Les autres Kage vont vous juger, voir ce que vous valez en tant que souveraine. Si vous vous présentez habiller parfaitement à la mode, vous donnerez l'image d'une Hokage moderne mais respectueuse de ses prédécesseurs. C'est pour cela que l'enterrement se doit d'être parfait, millimétré à la seconde près, expliqua-t-elle.

_ Vraiment ? S'insurgea-t-elle. Ils me jugeront durant un _enterrement_? Quelle impolitesse ! Quel irrespect !

_ Princesse, c'est ainsi que fonctionne le jeu du pouvoir. N'oubliez pas que vous allez également être couronnée, répondis-je. Anko-dono a parfaitement raison, ajoutai-je en hochant la tête à l'attention d'Anko.

Hanabi hocha la tête, et nous remercia pour nos explications, avant de déclarer que nous devions à présent nous rendre dans la salle du trône, afin de nous préparer à accueillir nos invités. Nous quittâmes donc la pièce, Ino sur mes talons. Elle prenait son rôle de suivante très au sérieux, et était vêtue dans le même style que moi. Nous atteignîmes rapidement la salle du trône, et je contemplai, amusée, Hanabi s'asseoir sur le trône. Elle semblait mal à l'aise, ses mains reposant sur le milieu des accoudoirs tandis que ses pieds frôlaient à peine le sol. Pour ma part, j'étais debout à ses côtés, tandis qu'Ino attendait, avec les autres femmes de la cour. Les gardes royaux étaient en bas des escaliers montant jusqu'au trône, et deux soldats s'occupaient des portes. Les discussions allaient bon train, et Hanabi me fit part de son angoisse à l'idée d'accueillir les nobles étrangers seule. Je la rassurai, lui rappelant ma présence, et celle des Clans Royaux, qui étaient évidemment arrivés les premiers. Le Clan Hyuga avait dépêché une délégation de vingt personnes, ce qui équivalait à tout le Clan Uzumaki réuni, qui avait envoyé cinq personnes. Il y avait également dix Uchiha, et tout le Clan Sarutobi, soit soixante personnes. Si l'on ajoutait à cela les délégations étrangères, on atteignait facilement les trois cents convives. J'avais dû embaucher un nombre ahurissant de cuisiniers et serveurs pour la cuisine. Heureusement, la plupart des délégations apportaient leurs propres serviteurs personnels, qui pourraient être d'une aide non négligeable.

* * *

Finalement, après une heure, la délégation arriva, et on les accueillit dans la salle du trône. Le silence tomba lorsque la Mizukage, accompagnée de six serviteurs, Haku et quinze soldats dont quatre gardes royaux entra dans la pièce.

_ Princesse Hanabi, je viens vous présenter mes respects et condoléances, déclara-t-elle. Si vous avez un jour besoin qu'une femme vous apprenne comment régner, sachez que je serais ravie de vous aider, sourit la Mizukage.

_ Je vous remercie de votre considération, Mizukage-sama. Je suis heureuse de vous recevoir dans mon Royaume et j'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage.

_ Oh ! Un voyage en carrosse n'est jamais chose intéressante ou facile, répondit la souveraine en balayant les paroles de ma sœur d'un revers de la main. Mais il n'était point désagréable.

_ Vous m'en voyez rassurée. Désirez-vous vous reposer ? Vous devez être épuisée.

_ J'aimerais bien, en effet, sourit Mei.

_ Serviteurs ? Appela alors Hanabi. Que quelqu'un escorte la Mizukage et sa délégation aux appartements qui leur ont été préparés.

La délégation fut ainsi escortée par un jeune homme brun, qui marchait rapidement. Hanabi soupira. Elle avait fait d'énormes efforts pour parler d'une voix puissante et autoritaire. Rapidement, les autres délégations arrivèrent rapidement. Les membres de la délégation d'Iwa était au nombre de quinze. Deux gardes royaux, le souverain, son héritière, deux serviteurs, Roshi, et six soldats. J'étais étonnée de la faible escorte mais en sentant l'aura des gardes royaux, je compris. Ils étaient très puissants, et pouvaient facilement défendre leur seigneur face à quiconque n'était pas un Assassin Royal. Après quelques politesses dont je ne me souviens pas, la délégation d'Iwa fut escortée hors de la pièce. Arriva ensuite la délégation du Royaume du Vent. Ils étaient trente, faisant d'eux la délégation étrangère la plus nombreuse. Le Kazekage, Gaara, Baki, trois gardes royaux, dix soldats, quatre serviteurs, cinq musiciens et cinq danseurs. Les danses du Royaume du Vent étaient très réputées, et on cherchait les troupes originaires de ce pays pour égayer les festivals. Le Kazekage semblait vouloir étaler le talent artistique de son Royaume, ce qui me fit rouler des yeux. Ce n'était pas à lui de faire une démonstration de pouvoir mais après tout, les souverains ne cessent jamais de se mener une guerre de mot et d'apparence. Gaara me sourit ironiquement, comme s'il comprenait tout l'agacement que je ressentais face à ces démonstrations incessantes de puissance. Le Kazekage flatta légèrement Hanabi, glissant cependant quelques remarques sur son âge. Ma sœur ne les releva pas, restant parfaitement calme et souriant poliment.

Lorsque la délégation du Royaume de la Foudre arriva, cela finit presque en une double réception. Je faillis pousser un cri de frustration en entendant son arrivée, alors qu'Hanabi conversait toujours avec le Kazekage. Ne pouvaient-ils pas se débrouiller pour ne _pas_ arriver en même temps ? Je me chargeai donc d'accueillir le Raikage à l'entrée du palais, et guidai personnellement les étrangers jusqu'à leurs quartiers pour m'excuser du fait que nous n'avions pas pu les recevoir dans la salle du trône. Heureusement, le Raikage ne fut pas offensé, et déclara que les protocoles avaient tendance à l'agacer. Il était accompagné de son héritier, Darui, de son Assassin Royal, d'un seul garde royal, de deux serviteurs et de cinq soldats. C'était la plus petite délégation, mais on comprenait pourquoi : le Raikage avait la puissance d'un Assassin Royal, et dégageait une aura de puissance impressionnante, même pour moi. Je déglutis. Si je venais à affronter cet homme, qui était dans la force de l'âge, je ne m'en sortirais certainement pas indemne. Une fois cela fait, je retournai rapidement à la salle du trône. Je voulais en finir avec tout cela rapidement. Une fois arrivée, je constatai que la salle était vide. Je me tournai vers un des soldats et le hélai.

_ Où est la Princesse ?

_ Dans les jardins, ma Lady. La garde royale l'escorte. Votre suivante, Ino-sama, m'a demandé de vous dire qu'elle vous attendait dans votre bureau. C'est urgent, selon elle.

Je le remerciai et rejoignis ma suivante, qui s'était installée sur un fauteuil. Elle se leva vivement à mon arrivée, tremblante. Je fronçai les sourcils aussitôt sur mes gardes, et lui demandai ce qu'il y avait de si important et angoissant. Elle respira profondément pour se calmer, et me raconta tout ce que mes petits oiseaux avaient pu entendre. Apparemment, notre plus important potentiel danger venait de Suna qui, étant en froid avec Iwa depuis toujours, pourrait décider d'exécuter le Tsuchikage. Selon elle, un des enfants que j'employais auraient entendu un des gardes royaux déclarer « La vieille montagne va bientôt s'écrouler », lors d'une discussion avec un de ses frères d'armes, alors qu'ils pensaient être seuls. Tandis que je remerciai mentalement l'enfant pour avoir espionné les gardes, je poussai un juron. Inutile d'être un génie pour comprendre la signification de ce message. Comment osaient-ils prévoir une attaque dans _mon_ Royaume, sous _ma_ surveillance, durant un _enterrement_ et un _couronnement_? Il fallait que je trouve les gardes royaux et l'Hokage pour les prévenir et préparer la protection du Tsuchikage. Mais avant, j'écrivis un mot à l'adresse de Roshi. Il fallait qu'il sache à propos des plans de Suna, afin de défendre correctement son seigneur. Personnellement, je me fichais éperdument du sort du vieil Onoki. Mais je ne tolérerais pas que l'on brisât la paix et que l'on gachât le couronnement de ma sœur. Je scellai donc le rouleau et le donnai à Ino. Elle devait le confier à Roshi en personne de ma part, et seulement s'il répondait « oui » à la question « La liberté est-elle intéressante ? », afin d'éviter que quelqu'un, aidé par un Henge, ne le récupère à la place de Roshi. Personne d'autre ne devait ouvrir cette lettre. Elle n'avait à se justifier auprès de personne et je lui confiai la chevalière portant le sceau royal, qui lui conférait le droit de refuser d'obéir à qui que ce soit, exceptée l'Hokage et moi. Ma suivante hocha la tête et quitta mon bureau rapidement, tandis que je me rendais dans les jardins. Une fois dedans, je repérai rapidement Hanabi, qui était en compagnie des gardes royaux, grâce à mon Byakugan. Elle était assise à un kiosque avec eux, et conversait à propos de je ne savais quoi. Je courus là-bas et montai les marches du kiosque rapidement.

_ Princesse Hanabi, il faut dégager trente soldats au service du Conseiller du Royaume de la Terre, déclarai-je en m'arrêtant devant la table.

_ Je vous demande pardon, Lady Moon ? s'étonna-t-elle en me regardant avec de grands yeux surpris.

_ Le Royaume du Vent compte assassiner le Tsuchikage, Princesse. Il faut détacher des soldats à la protection personnelle du Tsuchikage et de Lady Kurotsuchi afin d'éviter le drame, expliquai-je rapidement. Un de mes espions a surpris un des soldats du Royaume du Vent en discuter. C'était un sous-entendu, mais nous ne pouvons courir le risque.

_ Le Kazekage compte faire cela ici ? En ces temps ? répéta-t-elle.

_ Oui, Princesse. Je me suis permise de prévenir Roshi-dono et de lui confier des soldats. Veuillez m'excuser, ajoutai-je en m'inclinant.

_ Je veux trente-cinq soldats dédiés uniquement à la protection du Tsuchikage. Ils doivent être prêts dans deux heures, décréta Hanabi, en se levant d'un bond, livide de rage. Anko-san, Kakashi-san, occupez-vous en. Kakashi-san, je veux que vous commandiez personnellement ces hommes aux côtés de Roshi-dono. Aucun Kage ne mourra sous mon toit. Soyez discrets, mais efficaces. Vous avez l'autorisation d'arrêter et d'interroger quiconque vous paraît suspects. Lady Moon, qu'en est-il des Conseillers ? Que doit-on redouter ?

_ Baki-sama pourrait être le plus dangereux. Il est extrêmement loyal au Kazekage, et l'a servi durant plusieurs décennies. Quant à Gaara-san... En terme de puissance, il surpasse son père sans aucun doute. Cependant, il manque de motivation et s'arrêtera au moindre découragement, expliquai-je, retenant un sourire fier. Hanabi avait pris ses décisions rapidement et efficacement ; elle serait une bonne souveraine.

_ Ma Lady, peut-on compter sur vos petits oiseaux pour nous tenir informés ? Demanda Hatake tandis qu'Hanabi marquait un d'arrêt.

Je hochai la tête. Ils disposeraient de tous les renseignements que je possédais, cela allait de soi. Soudain, je fis volte-face. Matsuri. Elle était derrière une haie, et avait tout écouté. Je grognai : cette gamine avait pour habitude de m'agacer ! Je bondis au-dessus des plantes et atterris devant elle. La jeune fille couina de peur et je la plaquai contre la haie, un poignard sous sa gorge. L'enfant poussa un cri de peur et je me léchai les lèvres, amusée par sa terreur évidente. Son panier de linge avait roulé au sol, et elle me suppliait à présent de l'épargner.

_ Que tu es pathétique, me moquai-je. Supplier pour ta vie. Tu espionnais l'Hokage, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as dix secondes pour m'expliquer pourquoi.

_ J-Je... C'est le Seigneur Baki qui m'a envoyée ici ! J-je devais évaluer votre système de sécurité ! Chouina l'enfant.

_ Je vois. J'imagine que tu es au courant de la tentative d'assassinat sur le Tsuchikage, n'est-ce pas ? Ronronnai-je en caressant sa joue avec ma lame.

Elle hocha vivement la tête, terrorisée par mon sourire cruel.

_ Bien ! Maintenant, tu travailles pour moi, déclarai-je. Je veux savoir où et quand. Tu as jusqu'à demain, compris ? Si tu fais ça, tu survivras. Si tu ne me dis pas ce que je veux, tu mourras lentement, et douloureusement.

_ Ils ne me confieraient jamais une information si précieuse ! mentit-elle, apeurée, avant de se reprendre, comprenant que j'avais facilement décelé son mensonge. Pitié, je ne veux pas trahir mon Royaume.

_ Matsuri, regarde autour de toi. Vous êtes en terrain inconnu. L'armée, les gardes royaux et moi massacrerons votre délégation. Toi aussi. Si cet assassinat n'a pas lieu, nous n'aurons aucune raison de vous attaquer. D'une certaine manière, tu les sauveras. Tu seras une héroïne, même s'ils ne le sauront pas. (je pris un air plus sympathique et me penchai à son oreille) De plus, Gaara-san et moi nous entendons bien. Il me semble que tu l'apprécies, n'est-ce pas ? Je pourrais peut être lui glisser un ou deux mots en ta faveur, si tu fais ce que je te demande, ronronnai-je.

Je vis de l'intérêt apparaître dans les yeux de Matsuri et je faillis sourire cruellement. Pauvre et stupide petite fille. Elle était tombée droit dans mon piège, qui était un des plus basiques. Elle était vraiment idiote ! Elle me prévint donc du déroulement de la chose. Lors de la fête donnée après le couronnement d'Hanabi, les Conseillers devaient assassiner les gardes royaux et Roshi, puis le Kazekage se chargerait du Tsuchikage qui, malgré sa puissance, était âgé. Quant à Lady Kurotsuchi, sa maîtrise du _Jinton_ , le Kekkei Genkai qui permet de maîtriser les particules, était encore trop faible pour qu'elle puisse représenter une quelconque menace. Des soldats s'occuperaient d'elle. Tout ceci devait avoir lieu durant le spectacle des artistes du Royaume du Vent. Je la remerciai et la renvoyai. J'aurais aimé tuer Matsuri car elle était un témoin, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire cela en plein jour. De plus, ce serait comme aller voir le Kazekage et lui dire que je connaissais son plan. Cette stupide gamine devait vivre. Pour l'instant. J'avais à présent toutes les cartes en main, je n'avais plus à qu'à les jouer. _Échec et mat, Kazekage-sama_ , me dis-je en rejoignant Hanabi et les gardes. Ils avaient entendu la conversation avec Matsuri, et ma sœur me fé m'inclinai, répondant que je ne faisais que mon devoir.

* * *

Je pris congé et retournai dans mon bureau pour saisir ma tête entre mes mains. Pourquoi ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas régler leur conflit autrement ? Se sentaient obligés de briser la paix ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas mettre leur conflit de côté ? Une larme roula sur ma joue mais je la balayai rapidement. Le temps des larmes était fini, j'en avais versé assez pour toute une vie. Le soir, vers minuit, alors que je portais une longue robe blanche ample, la porte s'ouvrit sur Gaara. Je le détaillai un instant, m'arrêtant sur son visage parfait et ses yeux de glace avant de soupirer mentalement. Son masque était parfait. Si je ne l'avais pas su, j'aurais été incapable de deviner qu'il préparait l'assassinat d'un des cinq Kage. C'était pour moi si inconcevable que de faire cela en plein couronnement ! Même si, stratégiquement, le choix du moment était bien pensé, c'était la pire chose que l'on puisse faire. Les couronnements et les enterrements étaient des temps de paix, durant lesquels nous n'avions pas l'autorisation de tuer : Erin nous foudroierait sur place ou nous condamnerait à une éternité de souffrance pour cela. Je viens d'un Royaume très croyant, alors peut être mon dégoût pour ces actes vient-il de là et que, pour Gaara et Baki, qui viennent d'un Royaume dans lequel l'athéisme est chose courante, les punitions divines ne voulaient rien dire.

_ Comment vas-tu ? Tu avais l'air angoissée, au dîner, s'enquit Gaara en s'allongeant sur mon lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, me faisant sursauter.

_ Non, tout va bien, répondis-je. Organiser tout cela est difficile, c'est tout. Je suis un peu sous pression, comprends-tu ? J'espère que tout se déroulera comme prévu ! Ajoutai-je en pouffant. J'ai eu ma dose d'émotions fortes pour dix années !

Il m'attira sur lui en grognant et caressa lentement mes côtes et mes cuisses. Il admirait mon corps, et le couvrait de caresses. Je frissonnai de plaisir, charmée par ses doigts chauds. Je pris une gorgée de vin pour contenir un petit gémissement approbateur.

_ Es-tu lassée de moi, aussi ? Ronronna-t-il.

_ Voyons, tu n'es pas une émotion forte, me moquai-je en avalant du vin.

_ Tu m'en vois vexé, rétorqua-t-il, amusé, en me prenant de l'alcool.

Il s'était redressé sur ses coudes pour boire. Une fois qu'il eût bu, il déposa la coupe à côté de moi, sur le sol, et m'attira à lui pour m'embrasser. Ses mains se perdaient dans la masse implacable qu'était mes cheveux noirs. Je griffai légèrement ses joues, et mordis sa lèvre inférieure. Il me retourna pour me plaquer sur le matelas, m'arrachant un petit cri d'indignation. Sa main se perdit sous ma robe, le long de ma cuisse, et sa bouche dans mon cou. Son souffle était chaud comme le vent qui l'accompagnait partout, et je respirais son odeur à pleins poumons.

_ Es-tu sûre que je ne suis pas une émotion forte ? Ronronna-t-il en mordant mon cou de ses dents ridiculement pointues.

_ Il faudrait que tu me le montres, murmurai-je en retour.

Il grogna et passa le reste de la nuit à me prouver qu'il était bien une émotion forte. C'était affreux, j'étais tiraillée entre amour et devoir. La promesse que je lui avais faite, celle de le tuer si notre devoir le demandait, me paraissait totalement irréalisable. Quand j'étais ainsi, collée à lui, sentant son corps battre sous sa peau chaude, son sang circuler sous mes doigts froids, l'écoutant me dire qu'il m'aimait et ses plans rêvés pour nous lorsque nous serions libres, j'avais envie que le temps s'arrête, que nous puissions rester ainsi pour toujours. J'avais envie d'être libre, de l'embrasser en public, de me marier avec lui, j'avais envie d'être sa femme, de vivre avec lui et, même si le combat et l'assassinat était tout ce que je connaissais, je voulais découvrir de nouvelles choses. Je fermai les yeux, essayant d'imaginer cette nouvelle vie et, bien que je luttai contre, le sommeil m'emporta finalement.

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux lorsque l'on toqua à la porte de ma chambre. Je me levai d'un et enfilai rapidement ma robe blanche. Gaara était parti après que je me sois endormie, visiblement. J'ouvris précipitamment la porte, les cheveux encore ébouriffés de ma soirée en compagnie de mon amant. Heureusement, il s'agissait d'Ino. J'aurais été honteuse de me présenter ainsi à n'importe qui d'autre. Ma suivante portait un plateau de victuailles, et je m'écartai pour la laisser entrer. Malheureusement, la salle de réception n'était pas assez grande pour recevoir tous les invités. Dès lors, chacun serait le matin servi dans ses appartements, tandis que le midi et le soir, nous mangerions dehors. De plus, tout le monde ne se levait pas à la même heure, ce qui aurait été un cauchemar d'un point de vue logistique. Je m'assis lourdement à ma table, et Ino s'assit en face de moi, le regard malicieux et le sourire en coin.

_ Qu'y a-t-il, Ino ?

_ Je ne vois qu'une solution pour que vos cheveux soient dans cet état, ma Lady, sourit-elle. Visiblement, Gaara-sama vous aime en retour.

_ Ino... grondai-je.

_ Je ne dirais rien, ne vous faîtes pas. Je vous suis fidèle. De toute façon, personne ne me croirait, me rassura-t-elle.

Je la remerciai, et elle m'informa que l'Hokage était déjà levée, et s'évertuait à converser avec le Kazekage dans les jardins. Je sentis mon visage pâlir et je me levai d'un bond. Il fallait que je la rejoigne. Le Kazekage était un homme intelligent et il pourrait très facilement manipuler Hanabi pour qu'elle lui révèle indirectement notre connaissance du futur attentat. Ino m'aida à me vêtir comme la veille et je quittai rapidement mon appartement. Même si les gardes royaux étaient là, ils ne feraient jamais le poids contre Baki et Gaara réunis si les choses dégénéraient. Je me rendis rapidement dans les jardins, Ino sur les talons, et rejoignis ma sœur rapidement. Elle était assise en face du Kazekage, et les trois gardes royaux assignés à sa protection direct – Might Guy, Anko et Itachi – se tenaient derrière elle, écoutant silencieusement la conversation. Le Kazekage, quant à lui, avait ses gardes royaux et ses deux Assassins à ses côtés. Une démonstration de force très inégale. Il me fallait inventer une excuse quant à mon réveil tardif. Lorsque je me présentai à eux, je mentis et déclarai que j'avais vérifié que tout soit en ordre toute la soirée et que je m'étais couchée tard, perdant le fil du temps. Bien entendu, Gaara savait que c'était faux mais il ne pouvait pas révéler la vérité. Ç'aurait été très cocasse s'il l'avait fait. « Excusez-moi, mais je me dois réfuter cette excuse : nous faisions l'amour, hier soir ». Je faillis rire à cause de mon imagination, mais je me retins. Mon amusement aurait été compliqué à expliquer. Je pouvais toujours mentir, mais mieux valait éviter les positions inconfortable. Reprenons. Hanabi ne m'en tint pas rigueur, et le Kazekage me félicita de mon implication dans mon travail. Je le remerciai, et la journée défila rapidement jusqu'à l'enterrement du Sandaime Hokage.

* * *

Après un dîner silencieux, tous les convives s'installèrent devant le temple d'Erin. Konan était debout en haut des marches. En bas, assis sur des trônes fabriqués pour l'occasion, les quatre Kage et la Princesse nous attendaient. Je tenais une chandelle, et marchais devant le cercueil porté par les quatre gardes royaux. Je guidais le cortège funéraire. Nous avancions lentement dans l'allée centrale, et chacun mettait une main sur son cœur à notre passage. Je marchais les yeux baissés, mon long manteau noir traînant au sol derrière moi, emportant des feuilles mortes sur son passage. L'automne était là. Le vent était froid et glaçait nos os, le ciel était gris et grondait au-dessus nous. Finalement, nous atteignîmes le bas du temple, et les gardes posèrent le cercueil d'or et de bois riche sur une table prévue à cet effet. Konan, d'une voix puissante et portée par le vent qui se réchauffait au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, nous intima de prier, de respecter la paix dont Hiruzen Sarutobi rêvait. C'était une véritable meneuse, je le sentais dans sa voix. Tous l'écoutaient, chacun était fasciné et, quand il fût temps de chanter pour accompagner l'âme de notre souverain durant son voyage pour rejoindre le Paradis d'Erin, la force de nos voix sembla décuplée.

Nous étions tous emportés par les chants sacrés que nous connaissions depuis notre enfance, même s'ils étaient dans une langue que nous n'utilisions pas. Nous connaissions les traductions de ses chants, mais nous ne savions pas parler cette langue ancienne. Le chant sembla monter jusqu'au ciel, et je fermai les yeux pour m'en imprégner. _Chantera-t-on avec autant d'ardeur à ma mort ?_ Me demandai-je, me questionnant sur ma propre mort, me demandant quand et comment je rejoindrai mon maître dans les Plaines Dorées. Mais ce jour-là, alors que nous enterrions l'Hokage, nous chantions comme si notre vie en dépendait, avec toute l'ardeur et toute la volonté dont un humain peut faire preuve. Nous étions emportés les uns par les autres et je sentais les voix de chacun résonner dans mon corps. Je souriais pendant que je chantais, et, pendant ce court moment, j'oubliai ma rancœur envers l'Hokage qui m'avait détestée dans ses dernières paroles. Finalement, au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes de chants, pendant que les prêtresses dansaient au rythme de nos voix sous le soleil couchant, alors que la lune se levait, chacun se tut. Les prêtresses s'immobilisèrent et Konan reprit la parole. Il était temps pour chaque de déposer une fleur sur le tombeau d'Hiruzen. Mei fut la première, et déposa un imposant nénuphar aux couleurs chatoyantes.

_ Que ton voyage soit paisible, Hiruzen, dit-elle en déposant la plante.

Vint ensuite Onoki, qui déposa une rose rouge.

_ Voilà que j'enterre l'un d'entre vous. Je ne m'y attendais pas... Drôle d'enfant, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de tomber malade avant moi ?

Ce fut après le tour d'Hanabi, qui déposa un lilas blanc.

_ Hokage-sama, j'espère que je saurais vous honorer.

Ensuite, vint A, le Raikage, qui déposa une tulipe bleue.

_ Mon vieil ami, pardonne-moi si je ne te rejoins pas tout de suite.

Pour finir, ce fut le tour de Rasa, qui déposa une fleur de cactus dorée.

_ Que les vents du désert réchauffe ton chemin jusqu'à Erin.

Normalement, nous aurions dû emmener le corps, mais une dernière personne décida de payer ses respects à l'Hokage. Mito Uzumaki sortit du rang, appuyée sur sa canne. Elle marchait lentement, et ne tenait rien dans les mains.

_ Nagato, mon enfant, aide-moi à marcher, veux-tu ? Mes vieux yeux ne peuvent plus me guider, dans la pénombre.

_ Tout de suite, Votre Altesse ! Répondit le jeune Uzumaki en se précipitant aux côtés de la reine.

Personne ne protesta. Lady Mito était de ceux qui avait instauré notre système politique et sociétale. Ici, personne n'oserait s'opposer à elle, pas même les Kage. Elle était hors du temps et des rangs de noblesse. C'est pourquoi nous regardâmes tous cette vieille femme, doyenne des cinq Royaumes, qui foulait cette terre depuis plus d'un siècle, marcher lentement, si lentement, soutenue par Nagato Uzumaki, un garçon dont personne ne connaissait le nom, jusqu'au cercueil de l'Hokage. Elle posa sa main sur le cercueil et le caressa lentement. Personne ne disait rien, personne n'osait bouger. Elle dégageait ce genre d'aura qui vous fait obéir, qui vous force tout naturellement à la respecter. Elle était un être presque mystique. Elle parlait lentement, mais nous étions tous fascinés.

_ Espèce d'enfant sot, murmura-t-elle. Mourir de maladie, c'est bien bête... Après Jiraiya, c'est toi qui part trop tôt ? Stupides enfants... Et dire que mon corps peut toujours combattre et vaincre quoi que ce soit. Certains bénissent ma résistance, disant que c'est une chance. Mais personne ne me survit ! Je suis un vestige du passé, et je vois tous les enfants mourir. N'es-tu pas d'accord avec moi, petit Hiruzen ? Je t'ai vu naître, grandir, et mourir. Ce n'est pas ainsi que les choses doivent se passer. Mais si Erin désire que je reste, alors je resterai. Je t'ai maudit, un jour, le sais-tu ? Lorsque tu as banni Kurama-sama de nos terres. Je t'ai maudit car ma pauvre Kushina a pleuré nuit et jour, et la voir malheureuse ainsi me rendait malade de rage. Mais j'ai laissé la haine et la rancœur dans le passé et aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus que la patience et l'amour. Que ton repos soit tranquille, mon enfant. Le Royaume est entre de bonnes mains, et si ces mains le désirent, je les guiderai jusqu'à ce qu'elles puissent écrire le futur seules.

Sur ces mots, elle fit demi-tour et retourna à sa place. C'est alors que je remarquai qu'Hanabi avait les larmes aux yeux. Ma sœur prit son courage à deux et rattrapa la reine.

_ Votre Altesse ! L'appela-t-elle.

_ Ma jeune enfant, tu es la nouvelle Hokage. Ce titre ne me revient plus, dit doucement Lady Mito en se retournant.

La jeune princesse surprit alors toute l'assistance et tomba à genoux, face contre terre.

_ Je vous en prie, Votre Altesse, guidez mes mains ! Je ne suis pas assez expérimentée pour écrire par moi-même ! Lady Moon et mes gardes royaux tentent de m'épauler, mais j'ai besoin de votre sagesse et de votre expérience.

Lady Mito tendit alors la main et Hanabi se releva lentement, le visage plein d'espoir. La vieille femme serra légèrement la main de ma sœur en souriant doucement.

_ Je vais guider tes mains, ma jeune enfant. Je suis heureuse que tu ne décides pas d'affronter ce monde seule. Je suis ravie d'aider une enfant au cœur aussi bon que le tien.

_ Merci Votre Altesse !

La reine sourit encore plus et rejoignit sa place dans le silence le plus total. Nagato aida Lady Mito à s'asseoir. C'est ainsi que s'achève mes souvenirs de l'enterrement de l'Hokage. Il fut par la suite conduit dans la crypte réservée aux Hokage, dans laquelle personne exceptée l'Hokage et Konan ne peut pénétrer. Elles durent ainsi placer elle-même le cercueil, car personne n'était autorisée à les aider. Je trouvais cela stupide mais le Royaume du Feu était le plus religieux de tous, et outrepasser une tradition serait s'attirer la colère de tous les convives originaires de notre Royaume. Je restai éveillée tard ce soir-là également, car Gaara m'avait encore rendue visite. Nous dansâmes, discutâmes, rîmes, puis il partit, me laissant seule dans mes appartements, non sans m'avoir embrassée une dernière fois.

* * *

Après l'enterrement, deux jours passèrent rapidement, durant lesquels je vérifiai à nouveau tous les détails du couronnement de ma sœur. Ce devait un événement mémorable, et le Clan Hyuga, désireux de faire connaître sa puissance, en avait financé la moitié, soulageant ainsi les dépenses de la couronne. Elle avait déjà dû financer les trois quarts de l'enterrement de l'Hokage, l'autre quart ayant été financé par le Clan Sarutobi. Grâce à ces deux Clans, la banque de la couronne s'en sortait et ne coulait pas. Heureusement, nous aurions été incapable de gérer un couronnement et l'écroulement financier de la Cour. Un matin, Ino vint me réveiller aux aurores. Le couronnement avait lieu aujourd'hui, et il fallait me préparer. Ma suivante portait un kimono blanc parcouru de fleurs violettes sans manches, et ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval, même si une mèche rebelle tombait sur un de ses yeux. Après une rapide déjeuner et une toilette complète visant à me rendre, selon ses mots, « splendide », Ino me fit enfiler un pantalon très serré noir, et enfonça un chemise blanche dedans. Elle m'attacha mon corset en cuir, sur lequel étaient attachés six couteaux à lancer, et fixa mes lames rétractables. Ensuite, j'enfilai une jupe blanche fendue, et un kimono mauve dont les manches, peu après mes coudes, tombaient brutalement au sol. Une ceinture de tissu, large et violette, bordée de dorée, tenait fermement le kimono serré. Ino laissa mes cheveux lâches, et installa dedans une coiffe sur laquelle poussaient une fleur de lotus violette et des perles, perdues dans mes cheveux. Pour une fois, je mis une longue chaîne d'or blanc à mon cou, dont le médaillon était le symbole du Royaume du Feu. Je portais également ma chevalière portant mon sceau, et mon épée. J'étais même maquillée. Une fois que tout fut fait, nous quittâmes la pièce. Il était déjà dix heures, et il me fallait être prête pour réagir à n'importe quel problème. Je me rendis donc auprès d'Hatake, qui devait me faire un rapport sur la sécurité du Tsuchikage. Le garde royal était posté sur un des balcons du dernier étage du palais, afin de tout observer. Il fixa son unique œil sur moi lorsque j'arrivai, et s'inclina.

_ Hatake-dono, est-ce que tout se passe comme vous le désirez ?

_ Oui, ma Lady. Les hommes du Royaume du Vent ne suspectent rien, nous faisons passer les ordres spécifiques à cette situation grâce à vos oiseaux.

_ Très bien, répondis-je en repartant. Et n'oubliez : même si votre mission actuelle est d'éviter l'assassinat du Tsuchikage, votre priorité est notre souveraine.

Hatake ne répondit pas et j'allai ensuite dans la salle du trône, afin de l'examiner et m'assurer que tout allait pour le mieux. Qu'il n'y ait aucun parchemin explosif, aucun danger. Les gardes ouvrirent respectueusement la porte à mon passage et s'inclinèrent. J'activai mon Byakugan et, constatai, avec joie, qu'il n'y avait rien de suspect. Les serviteurs s'affairaient, nettoyant, remplaçant les blasons Sarutobi par les blasons Hyuga, s'assurant que le trône était confortable, qu'il n'y avait aucune poussière dessus. On aurait dit des fourmis. Des dizaines de fourmis qui s'affairaient dans tous les sens. J'avais à la fois envie de rire d'eux et de les féliciter. Rire car ils étaient comparables aux plus petits insectes. Les féliciter car ils accomplissaient leur tâche avec ardeur et volonté. Chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire et le faisait parfaitement. Ils me saluaient brièvement lorsqu'ils me croisaient, pris par leur devoir. Je m'approchai du trône et l'observai un instant. Cinq familles se faisaient la guerre pour lui. Une imposante et haute chaise d'argent, couverte de velours rouges. Ino, à mes côtés, toucha timidement un accoudoir.

_ Elle est terriblement laide, cette chaise, commenta-t-elle. Moi, je n'en voudrais pas.

_ Vraiment ? Si tu pouvais devenir Hokage, être la reine, tu refuserais ? M'étonnai-je.

_ Oui. Quel est l'intérêt ? Je serais obligée de réfléchir au moindre mot que je dis, à la moindre action que je fais ! Et puis, être surprotégée, merci, mais non. Le seul intérêt, ce sont les beaux kimonos. Le reste, pas besoin d'être reine pour l'avoir. Je préfère vous servir, c'est beaucoup plus intéressant. Je suis la sous-chef des espions, je sais presque tout sur tout. Je m'amuse beaucoup, pouffa-t-elle. J'adore être votre bras droit.

_ Tu m'en vois flattée, souris-je en coin.

_ Vos chevilles ne gonflent pas trop, j'espère ? Se moqua-t-elle. Vous auriez du mal à mettre vos chaussures.

_ Si seulement j'avais une excuse pour ne plus porter ces maudites chaussures ! Je suis bien mieux en bottes ou pieds nus.

_ On dirait un enfant, répondit Ino en tirant la langue, avant de regarder l'immense pendule. Cela va bientôt commencer, préparez-vous.

Je hochais la tête et m'installai à ma place, à côté du trône. J'étais celle qui poserait la couronne sur la tête d'Hanabi. Konan serait également là, mais ce n'était pas son rôle que de nommer Hanabi Hokage. C'était celui du Conseiller. Les portes s'ouvrirent, et les quelques cent convives de nature assez haute pour assister au couronnement entrèrent. Les Kage et Konan étaient au premier rang, puis venaient les Conseillers, puis les chefs de Clans et leurs épouses, puis d'autres membres des Clans. Lady Kushina se tenait aux côtés de Fugaku, la femme du Chef de Clan Uchiha croupissant en cellule pour les dix prochaines années. Ino quitta rapidement la pièce. Je lui avais demandé de veiller à tout durant le couronnement. Alors que tout le monde était installé, la porte s'ouvrit lentement et Hanabi entra.

Elle était superbe. Elle portait un long kimono violet aux bordures dorées au niveau du col, et pourpre au niveau des manches, qui étaient courtes. Dessous, elle avait un second kimono, jaune cette fois-ci, aux longues manches tombantes. Ces deux kimonos étaient serrés par une ceinture noire, surmontée d'une ceinture rouge plus fine bordée d'or, elle-même surmontée d'une cordelette dorée, à laquelle étaient accrochées des perles rouges et dorées. De la ceinture noire jaillissait un long pan de tissu large et jaune sombre, bordée d'or. Une ceinture de perles dorées et rouges se regroupait pour former un médaillon : le symbole du Clan Hyuga. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un chignon cerclé d'une tresse, et deux longues mèches pendaient devant, libres. De l'or, des rubis et des diamants décoraient ses cheveux. Elle était entourée par les gardes royaux, en tenue d'apparat. À leur passage, chacun mettait un poing sur le cœur et s'inclinait. Les Kage, eux, se contentèrent de hocher la tête. Les gardes s'arrêtèrent en bas des marches et Hanabi monta lentement l'escalier qui la menait jusqu'à moi. Je m'inclinai bas, puis me redressai, la couronne dans les mains. C'était un cercle d'or blanc, faits de plusieurs branches qui se mêlaient les unes aux autres. À l'avant était incrusté une améthyste, entourée de quelques pierres d'ambre.

_ Je proclame maintenant Hanabi du Clan Hyuga, Yondaime Hokage du Royaume de Feu, souveraine de ces terres, protectrice et mère du Royaume ! Tonnai-je en posant la couronne sur la tête de ma sœur. Puisse-t-elle régner longtemps !

La foule scanda ma dernière phrase et Hanabi se leva pour dominer les convives. La lumière du soleil lui donnait un côté irréelle et elle entama un long discours. Elle promit protection à son peuple, amitié aux Kage. Sa voix ne tremblait pas, elle résonnait dans la salle et chacun semblait pendue à ses lèvres, buvant comme un assoiffé ses paroles. Finalement, elle se tût et descendit lentement les marches. Nous devions nous rendre dans les jardins, là où les serviteurs et les autres membres des Clans l'attendait. J'étais derrière elle, et les gardes royaux ouvraient la marche, nous encadrant. Lorsque nous posâmes un pied dans les jardins, tout le monde scanda le nom de ma sœur et jeta des fleurs à son passage. Un vent frais se leva, emportant les pétales dans les airs et dansant joyeusement avec. Hanabi souriait grandement, serrait rapidement les mains des gens qui voulaient absolument la toucher. Les soldats formaient un mur entre eux et nous, ce qui me rassura. Les mouvements de foules sont incontrôlables. Mais les soldats faisaient bien leur travail, et Hanabi riait avec son peuple. C'était une très belle image, qui resterait à jamais graver dans mon esprit.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Le chapitre Treize arrivera lorsque j'aurais des reviews. En espérant qu'il vous a plu, bisous mes amis !**


	14. Chapitre Treize : Les tentatives

**Salutations tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Voici le treizième/quatorzième chapitre de _Lady Moon_. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Il est à vous dès que j'ai répondu à ma review.  
**

 **Rieko-sama : hey ! tu m'as manquée ^O^ Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise, ça fait chaud au coeur *-* En fait, je déteste Hiruzen. A mes yeux, il fait partie des pires "parents" de _Naruto_. Il a complètement abandonné Naruto au lieu de lui offrir une vie heureuse ! En fait, j'improvise pas mal mes OOC. J'avais toujours prévu ce destin pour Hiruzen, mais je voulais que ce soit surprenant OwO Pour Kurama et Kushina ben... tu vas voir :3 c'est vrai que j'aurais pu faire pareil, mais j'adooore Kurama, et je voulais instaurer des légendes. Ensuite, j'aime beaucoup l'idée de Kurama en tant que père de Naruto. Gomen pour le NaruSaku ^^ je ne l'aime pas spécialement non plus, mais j'ai rien contre OwO Naruto aura ses moments, ne t'en fais pas :) J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu penses de la mort de Jiraya OwO c'est la première scène que j'ai imaginé :) voilà voilà ^O^**

* * *

 **Chapitre Treize : Les tentatives d'assassinat.**

La fête battait son plein. Il était déjà le soir, et elle n'avait pas perdu en intensité. Pire ! Elle semblait s'intensifier. Cela me faisait sourire, tandis que je contemplais les danses et les chansons. Mes petits oiseaux, des enfants, courraient partout dans les jardins. Ils s'amusaient mais devaient me prévenir en cas de problème. Heureusement, tout se passa comme je l'avais prévu. J'étais assise à côté de la Mizukage, qui était au bout de la ligne formée par les cinq Kage, avec Hanabi au milieu. Je faisais semblant de boire beaucoup de vin, et riais pour tout et n'importe quoi, feignant l'ivresse. À côté de moi, Gaara mangeait nerveusement. Il faisait tout pour cacher son angoisse, mais son masque était vraiment déplorable. En face de moi était installée les gardes royaux, habillés pour l'occasion. Notre table faisait face à la scène sur laquelle les artistes réalisaient leurs spectacles. Les autres tables encadraient une piste de danse qui se trouvait au pied de la scène. Il y avait une table par délégation, et une table par Clan en ce qui concernait le Royaume du Feu. Soudain, les artistes du Royaume du Vent montèrent sur scène. Il y avait un cracheur de feu aux cheveux roses, quelques musiciens et des danseuses, aux cheveux multicolores. Les hommes étaient tous torses nus, et les danseuses portaient des tenues révélatrices. Elles étaient couvertes de bijoux d'or tintant au rythme de leurs mouvements. Il était temps d'entrer en scène. J'attrapai soudainement le bras de Gaara et le forçai à se lever. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de parler. Les joues rouges et tenant à peine debout, je me pressai contre son bras.

_ Gaara-san apprenez-moi à danser ! Je suis sûre que vous êtes un merveilleux danseur ! Ronronnai-je en riant bêtement.

_ L-Lady Moon ! Je ne suis pas sûr que vous soyez en état ! Balbutia-t-il.

_ Bien sûr que si ! Couinai-je. Allons-y, je veux danser ! Ajoutai-je d'une voix décidée en le traînant sur la piste de danse.

Gaara voulut protester et se tourna vers son maître pour chercher de l'aide, mais Anko s'était jeté sur lui, une coupe d'alcool à la main. Elle le traînait hors de son fauteuil, sous les regards semi-atterrés des ses homologues. Évidement, ils étaient au courant de ce qu'il se passait, mais ils jouaient bien la comédie.

_ Oh, je veux faire pareil ! Allez, venez avec moi, bel homme ! C'est la fête !

Les deux Assassins Royaux partagèrent un regard perdu mais, devant tant de monde, qui en plus applaudissait et criait pour que ne venions danser, ils ne pouvaient pas refuser. Ils étaient coincés par les conventions sociales. Anko et moi avions un rôle : occuper les deux Assassins Royaux jusqu'à ce que les artistes soient trop épuisés pour continuer à créer la couverture dont le Royaume du Vent avait besoin. Pendant ce temps, Roshi, Hatake et les soldats iraient vaincre les hommes du Kazekage. Il ne s'agissait pas de les tuer, mais de les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Pour cela, ils seraient épauler par la plus grande faiblesse des hommes : les femmes. Ino et ses amies auraient pour mission de les soûler et de les séduire pour les guider jusqu'à mes soldats, qui n'étaient pas opposés à l'idée d'une bagarre. Épaulés par Roshi et Hatake, les chances d'échec étaient nulles. Notre plan était assez basique, car nous avions une solution de secours. En cas de besoin, nous arrêterions purement et simplement les membres du Royaume du Vent, excepté le Kazekage. Nous créerions un incident diplomatique. C'est ainsi que durant une vingtaine de minutes, je dansais, feignant l'ébriété dans les bras de Gaara, qui avait du mal à détacher ses yeux de mon corps, tandis que Baki louchait sur la poitrine opulente d'Anko, qui minaudait à la perfection dans les bras de l'Assassin Royal. Je me découvris un certain intérêt pour ces danses, que je trouvais drôles et vivantes. On tournait et on sautait beaucoup, le tout très rapidement. Finalement, les artistes du Royaume du Vent, épuisés, après une dernière danse énergique aux portées vertigineux, abandonnèrent face à notre endurance et quittèrent la scène après une dernière acclamation. Je poussai un petit cri de victoire et Anko vint s'écrouler contre moi. Je ris comme si j'étais stupide et soûle, et nous cramponnâmes l'une à l'autre, marchant difficilement vers la table des Kage.

_ Moi je trouve, commença Anko, que nous sommes des danseuses extraordinaires !

_ De génies, vous voulez dire ! Ris-je en me cramponnant à la table pendant que Might Guy venait chercher Anko, faussement énervé des inepties totales qu'elle racontait. Elle prétendait par exemple qu'elle allait s'engager dans une troupe de danseurs et faire le tour du monde.

Je me penchai vers le Kazekage, un sourire niais collé au visage et je frappai le plat de ma main devant son verre, le faisant sursauter, tandis que ses couverts et sa coupe tressautaient sous l'impact. Mon sourire devint sadique, et je me léchai les lèvres. L'expression du Kazekage vira à la surprise. Hanabi discutait avec la Mizukage, la distrayant de mon « dialogue » avec Rasa, tandis que le Tsuchikage et le Raikage regardaient les danseurs et parlaient de leur jeunesse, vantant leurs anciennes prouesses.

_ Échec et mat, Kazekage-sama, ronronnai-je. Votre tentative a été contrée par deux alcooliques. Appréciez le reste de votre soirée ici, vous quitterez notre Royaume à l'aube, et n'y remettrai jamais les pieds.

Son visage se changea en de la rage pure et j'explosai de rire, avant d'être emportée par Itachi, feignant toujours l'ébriété. J'étais appuyée sur lui, et il me porta presque jusqu'à l'intérieur, et me lâcha une fois que nous fûmes en sécurité. Immédiatement, je recouvrai mon sérieux et soupirai de soulagement. Le pire avait été évité. Mais maintenant, il fallait se préparer aux représailles. Je n'avais pas pu résister à l'envie de narguer Rasa, mais je voulais aussi qu'il sache qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu ici, et qu'Hanabi n'avait même pas à se déranger pour le lui dire. Je me dirigeai donc vers mes appartements, talonnée par le garde royal. Une fois à l'intérieur, je retirais mon kimono, qui me gênait. Je gardais la jupe, car elle n'était pas un problème, et elle cachait mes poignards, attachés en dessous. J'enfilai à la place du kimono une longue cape noire, et me tournai vers Itachi, qui attendait sagement.

_ Cette nuit, je veux que vous gardiez la chambre de l'Hokage. Vous vous dissimulerez, et attendrez toute la nuit s'il le faut. Je crains que le Kazekage décide de se venger de l'humiliation subie. Je serai, pour ma part, aux côtés de l'Hokage. Vous devez être capable d'intervenir à tout moment. Face à deux Assassins, je n'ai aucune chance de victoire. (Je lui tendis quatre bourses, remplies d'herbes) Ces herbes vous maintiendront éveillés et en forme. Prenez-en une toutes les deux heures. Préparez-vous ! Quant à moi, j'irai dans la chambre de l'Hokage dès que la fête sera finie. Itachi-san, retournez à la fête, je vous prie. Je préfère que vous soyez là-bas. Moi, je dois feindre l'ivresse et rester ici.

_ A vos ordres, ma Lady, dit-il en faisant demi-tour pour partir.

Alors que sa main était sur la poignet, il soupira et se tourna vers moi, ses grands yeux noirs pleins de tristesse.

_ Est-ce que vous êtes malheureuse, ma Lady ? Le Seigneur Gaara est votre...

_ Je ferai mon devoir, le coupai-je en détournant le regard.

 _Si ce n'est point le cas ? Si demain, mon seigneur offense le votre et que la guerre est déclarée ? Que ferez-vous ? Planterez-vous votre lame dans mon cœur ?_ La voix de Gaara résonna dans ma tête. Je serrai les mâchoires et baissa les yeux, étouffant un sanglot de rage et de désespoir. L'idée d'affronter Gaara m'était insupportable mais je devais faire mon devoir. Mais à quoi bon être libre s'il n'était plus là pour savourer cette liberté avec moi ? Malheureusement, mon devoir passait avant tout. Je relevai la tête, et marmonnai les mêmes paroles qu'autrefois, celles que j'avais prononcé solennellement à Gaara, ma promesse. _Si c'est le cas, Hinata et Gaara mourront. Seuls les Assassins Royaux survivront. Nos sentiments passent après notre devoir._ Je fis ensuite signe à Itachi de partir, et m'étalai ensuite sur mon lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, attendant la fin de la fête. Cette dernière s'acheva bien après minuit, et les gardes royaux l'escortèrent jusqu'à sa chambre. Lorsque je remontais les escaliers, je croisai Ino, qui marchait rapidement vers mes appartements. Elle m'expliqua que tout s'était bien passé de son côté, et que les servantes avaient presque été suffisantes pour mettre hors d'état de nuire les soldats étrangers. Seul les gardes royaux avaient constitué un problème. Selon elle, chaque servante sait à peu près se défendre, au cas où un homme se ferait un peu trop insistant. Cela m'étonna mais m'amusa. Imaginer des servantes délicates et jolies flanquer une raclée à des soldats entraînés était fort amusant. Elle hocha la tête et fila dans les escaliers, allant se coucher.

* * *

Utilisant un jutsu de camouflage, je pus me rendre aux appartements de ma sœur sans trop de difficultés. Je toquai et entrai, pour être accueillie par une Hanabi souriante, mais surprise. Lorsque je lui expliquai la raison de ma venue, elle retrouva son sérieux, puis s'assit sur son lit. Elle leva ses yeux blancs vers moi et me demanda de désactiver mon Henge. J'obéis et elle contempla mes yeux un moment.

_ Lady Moon... Votre Byakugan... A combien de kilomètres voit-il ?

_ Quinze, Votre Altesse, répondis-je. Vingt si je force dessus, mais seulement une demi-heure. Après, il me brûle beaucoup trop pour que je puisse me concentrer. De plus, mes vaisseaux de chakra risqueraient d'exploser.

_ Le mien ne dépasse pas six kilomètres, soupira-t-elle.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, répondis-je. Je suis une combattante et une espionne. Vous êtes une reine, vous n'aurez jamais besoin de vous battre, ou espionner les environs. Mes yeux me permettent de surveiller toute la ville, et de prévenir chaque danger de vous atteindre.

_ J'aimerais être aussi forte que vous.

_ Vous le serez. N'oubliez pas que je suis plus âgée que vous, Votre Altesse.

_ Vous m'entraînerez ?

_ Avec grand plaisir, Votre Altesse.

Elle me remercia, et commença ma nuit de garde. Hanabi se coucha, et insista pour laisser une lumière allumée, afin que je n'épuise pas mon Byakugan pour voir dans le noir. Elle me força presque à prendre un livre pour s'occuper, et je pris le livre qu'elle m'avait une fois conseillé. Il ne me passionnait pas, ne m'intéressait même pas, mais cela sembla lui faire plaisir, et il aurait été inutilement cruel de refuser. Je pus donc lire la moitié de l'ouvrage avant que mon instinct me hurlât qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Je fermai donc le livre, et retirai ma cape. Je retirai également la jupe, et mis une main sur mon poignard. Le chakra pulsa lentement autour de mes yeux, et ma vision devint parfaite. Au travers des murs, je vis deux ombres. Une courrait sur le mur, l'autre, dans le couloir. Baki et Gaara. Je devais faire vite. Je réveillai Hanabi et lui fis signe d'être silencieuse. Elle acquiesça, et se réfugia dans un angle, à côté d'une imposante armoire, comprenant la situation. Elle se roula en boule et attendit. Trois. Deux. Un. Zéro. La porte vola en éclat la fenêtre explosa. Ils entrèrent. Ils ne furent qu'à moitié surpris de me voir. Gaara avait l'air atterré. Je fronçai les sourcils et déclenchai mes lames rétractables. Je n'avais jamais vu Baki combattre, je savais à peine que sa nature de chakra, unique, était le Futon. Je n'étais ni avantagée, ni désavantagée de ce côté. Par contre, il me battait à plate couture en terme d'expérience. Je déglutis. Heureusement, les quatre gardes royaux entrèrent. Itachi dégaina son arme, Might Guy fit craquer ses jointures, Hatake se mit en position de combat, imitée par Anko. Baki se lécha les lèvres.

_ Gaara, occupe-toi de ces quatre fous. Je m'occupe de l'Assassin. Ensuite, on s'occupe de la gosse, ordonna-t-il.

Gaara serra les dents mais sa gourde s'ouvrit, libérant du sable. Les quatre gardes commencèrent alors à l'affronter, mais il était évident que Gaara ne se battait pas à pleine puissance. Confiné ici, et devant garder son identité secrète, il ne relâchait pas toute la puissance de son sable. Cependant, je ne pus me concentrer sur ce combat, occupée à affronter Baki. Il maniait à la perfection de redoutables fouets d'air, que mes pauvres lames rétractables avaient du mal à arrêter. L'approcher était presque impossible. Mais là encore, il se révélait un excellent maître du taijutsu, presque aussi bon que moi. Il avait cependant plus d'expérience, et savait mieux utiliser son environnement que moi. De plus, je devais protéger Hanabi, et cela rajoutait de la difficulté. Je finis par invoquer les Lions Jumeaux, que j'avais utilisé contre Orochimaru. Il contrait très difficilement mes coups, et avait de plus en plus de mal à les arrêter. Finalement, il me laissa une ouverture, et je réussis à lui asséner soixante-quatre coups dans les tanketsus. Il cracha du sang, qui aspergea mon visage. Heureusement, mes yeux n'étaient pas affectés par les obstacles, quels qu'ils soient. Malheureusement, alors que j'allais enchaîner avec le _Hakke Kusho_ pour pouvoir ensuite l'achever _,_ il saisit mes cheveux et me jeta brutalement au sol. Je lui mis un coup de pied entre les jambes, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur, et me faisant sourire.

J'en profitai pour ressortir une lame et voulut le poignarder avec, mais il retint la lame avec sa main au dernier moment. Sa main saignait abondamment, et un poison mortel se répandait dans son corps. Lorsque l'on est touché à une main, il met environ dix minutes à atteindre le cœur. On l'appelle le poison du Sang Noir. Le sang se noircit au fur et à mesure, pourrissant lentement, entraînant avec lui organes et muscles. Baki jeta un coup d'œil à sa main et se lécha à nouveau les lèvres avant de me regarder cruellement. _ Dix minutes seront suffisantes, ronronna-t-il.

Nous continuâmes à nous affronter, bondissant l'un sur l'autre. Soudain, je remarquai quelque chose en esquivant son fouet : il ne me visait pas. Il visait Hanabi. Le fouet partit vers elle sous mes yeux effarés. Sachant pertinemment que je n'aurais pas le temps de le repousser, je m'interposai instinctivement, laissant mon dos encaisser le coup. Si mon corset protégea un partie de mon corps, encaissant des dégâts pour moi, mon épaule fut lacérée, déchirant la chemise et la peau, exposant la chair à vif. Je retins un cri de douleur et me contentai de serrer les dents. Du sang trempait mon vêtement, et le liquide chaud collait ma chemise à ma chair. Je jurai intérieurement, me souvenant parfaitement de la douleur lorsque les vêtements se mêlent à la chair dans les plaies. J'avais subi la même chose lors de mon affrontement avec Kabuto, trois ans et demi auparavant.

_ Tu ne la toucheras pas, sifflai-je en me tournant vers Baki.

Néanmoins, je parlai trop vite et ma blessure me causa vite défaut. Le poison du Sang Noir n'est pas douloureux. Il rampe, lentement, et vous tue d'un coup. Si bien que Baki n'avait aucun problème à combattre, et lorsqu'il frappa mon épaule blessée à nouveau, je hurlai de douleur. Hanabi cria mon surnom, apeurée, et je serrai les dents. Il ne fallait pas que je montre ma douleur. Il fallait que je sois forte. Je tendis la main, et utilisai le _Hakke Kusho_ sur Baki. Il fut envoyé contre une étagère et je me jetai sur lui, lames déclenchées. Il les bloqua grâce à des manchettes en métal, poignets croisés, et me mit un coup de pied dans le plexus. Je reculai de quelques mètres, projetée par la puissance du coup, puis tombai à genoux, la respiration coupée. Il me mit un second coup dans le visage, et je m'écroulai au sol, à moitié assommée, le nez saignant abondament. L'air revint après ce qu'il me sembla être une éternité, mais Baki était déjà sur moi, et me frappait violemment, encore et encore. Je me débattais, mais il avait posé ses pieds sur mes poignets. J'avais bien expulsé du chakra par tous mes tanketsus pour le repousser, mais il y avait résisté, bien que difficilement. Malheureusement, j'étais trop sonnée pour réagir assez vite, et je n'avais pas pu saisir l'opportunité de m'échapper. _Ça s'annonce mal ! Il faut que je me débarrasse de lui !_ Arrivai-je à penser au travers de mon esprit embrumé par les coups. Il finit par sortir un poignard, et passa sa langue sur la lame.

_ Contrairement à toi, je n'empoisonne pas mes lames, mais elles sont tout aussi efficaces, ronronna-t-il. De plus, je ne compte pas mourir ici.

Il fit alors quelque chose qui m'étonna au plus haut point, et que je n'aurais jamais fait. Renforçant sa lame avec du vent, il se trancha le bras dans un cri de douleur hideux. En voyant le bras tomber au sol, je compris pourquoi : le poison allait atteindre son épaule. S'il m'avait tuée d'abord, le poison aurait gagné son torse et il aurait été condamné. Là, il faisait son possible pour sauver sa vie et mettre fin à la mienne. Je vis son membre sanguinolent tomber lourdement au sol, du sang se répandant sur le carrelage dur et froid sous les couinement de peur d'Hanabi. Il gueula de dégoût et de douleur, et, arrachant la manche de son bras coupé, se fabriqua un garrot de fortune, enveloppant le cartilage, l'os, les chairs, les tendons et les nerfs qui dépassaient de son épaule et pendaient lamentablement. C'était répugnant, n'importe qui aurait eu envie de vomir, mais j'avais d'autres préoccupations. Je n'avais plus assez de chakra pour expulser du chakra de mon corps et lui avec. Ma force manquait, j'étais à moitié assommée par ses coups. Mais il était pale et suait beaucoup. Il souffrait atrocement. Il se pencha alors vers moi et lécha goulûment ma joue.

_ Quel dommage que je n'ai pas le temps de profiter ! Zabuza a eu de la chance. T'es vachement mignonne gamine.

Je hurlai de dégoût et de rage en lui mordant violemment l'oreille. Il s'époumona comme un porc que l'on égorge, et essaya de me faire lâcher prise en martelant mon épaule blessée de coup de poings. Tout ce qu'il réussit cependant à faire, ce fut de s'arracher lui-même l'oreille. Je recrachai le morceau de cartilage sur le sol et lui mit un violent coup de tête dans le nez. Je sentis son os se briser contre mon crâne, et je pus le repousser, alors qu'il reculait, à moitié sonné. En me léchant la joue et en se tranchant le bras, il m'avait donnée le temps de récupérer. L'idiot ! Je me saisis d'un poignard et voulut lui trancher la gorge mais il me saisit le poignet de justesse. Je retins un gémissement de douleur. Il avait sévèrement endommagé mes poignets en les écrasant, et à présent, il le serrait de toute ses forces. Je voulus le frapper avec l'autre main, mais ce fut le même résultat. Animée par la rage, toute stratégie oubliée, je voulus lui mettre un coup de pied, mais il le bloqua et m'en asséna un. Je reculai de quelques pas, et vis au dernier moment le couteau lancé dans ma direction. Je voulus l'esquiver, mais je ne pus le faire complètement, et l'arme toucha mon œil, le déchirant de part en part.

La douleur était atroce. Je tombai à genoux en hurlant. Mon visage me brûlait, un liquide blanc et poisseux coulait sur ma main couverte de sang et de poussière, que j'avais plaqué contre mon œil. C'était probablement une très mauvaise idée que d'avoir fait cela, mais c'était un réflexe, et je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à enlever ma main. Lorsqu'une ombre me surplomba, je relevai difficilement la tête, et vis que Baki me dominait de toute sa hauteur. Un sourire cruel au visage, il leva son poignard bien haut et s'apprêta à le baisser pour m'achever, mais ne put pas. Il était bloqué, quelque chose le retenait. Il força et, comprenant que cela ne marcherait pas, regarda derrière lui. Il voulut parler, mais hurla de douleur. Quelque chose avait brisé son bras. Il posa un genou à terre devant moi et je reconnus mon sauveur. Gaara, le bras tendu, enveloppa lentement Baki de son sable. Les gardes royaux s'étaient figés, surpris par son comportement.

_ Traître ! Hurla Baki. Relâche-moi immédiatement ! Misérable gamin !

_ Ne fais pas de mal... commença Gaara.

_ Espèce de foutu réceptacle ! Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour toi ! Cracha l'Assassin Royal, son visage déformé par la colère, le rendant hideux.

_ À la femme que j'aime ! Hurla mon amant refermant lentement son poing.

_ Gaa... commença Baki, suppliant, comprenant qu'il était condamné.

_ _Sabaku Sôsô_! Acheva-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe déformée par la rage en fermant complètement sa main.

Baki explosa sous nos yeux ébahis, compressé par le sable. Les morceaux de chairs, d'os, et les éclaboussures de sang salirent toute la pièce, déjà dans un état plus que lamentable. Gaara, réalisant alors ce qu'il avait fait, sembla pris de panique. Un de ses yeux changea et il grogna de douleur, portant une main à sa tête. Puis il regarda autour de lui, l'œil fou. Anko le chargea, kunai renforcée à la main, mais Gaara la repoussa violemment, l'envoyant voler contre un mur. Ignorant les soldats, il s'élança vers la fenêtre et défonça le peu de verre qui tenait encore avant de s'échapper purement et simplement. Il s'enfonça dans le noir, disparaissant je-ne-sais-où. Effrayé par les conséquences de son geste, il avait dû s'échapper pour pouvoir réfléchir ou tout simplement échapper à la justice. Tout s'était passé si vite que personne ne pensa à réagir. De plus, Itachi s'écria que l'on n'avait pas le temps pour cela, et que j'avais besoin de soins, immédiatement. Les autres semblèrent alors se rappeler mon existence. Tout se passa très vite et, si j'avais eu l'énergie, j'aurais éclaté de rire.

Hatake partit de lui-même quérir Lady Tsunade, Hanabi devint pâle et faillit défaillir, mais se contenta de vomir, Anko s'occupa de l'Hokage, et Might Guy décida de brûler les restes de Baki, soit un bras en bon état et des morceaux de chair et d'os sanguinolents, qui traînaient partout dans la pièce. C'était affreux et drôle à la fois. Blottie dans les bras d'Itachi, je finis par perdre connaissance. La douleur et la perte de sang l'avaient emporté sur moi. La dernière chose que j'entendis avant de perdre conscience, fut mon nom, appelé par Itachi. Lorsque que je me réveillai, j'étais dans un lit, couverte par une couverture douce, et j'avais envie de me rendormir. Je me forçai cependant à me redresser. Aussitôt, on accourut. Ino. Itachi. Hanabi. Lady Tsunade. Anko. Lady Mito. Ino me plaça un coussin dans le dos, et Itachi entreprit de m'aider à me relever. Hanabi, Lady Mito et Lady Tsunade échangèrent un regard, et Lady Mito hocha la tête. Ce fut donc la doctoresse qui prit la parole.

* * *

Le constat fut sans appel : j'étais borgne. Elle avait cependant put sauver les apparences, et mon œil était purement et simplement blanc. Avec le Henge, cela ne se verrait pas. Sur le moment, c'était, honnêtement, le cadet de mes problèmes. Aujourd'hui, je sais que Lady Tsunade a essayé de préserver le secret des Assassins Royaux. Hanabi me raconta ce qu'il s'était passé après ma perte de connaissance. Lady Tsunade était arrivée, et m'avait sauvée. Hanabi avait mis le Kazekage dehors en pleine nuit, provoquant un incident diplomatique qui s'était soldé en la fin absolue de l'alliance entre les deux Royaumes. Le Kazekage, dont les gardes royaux furent rapidement tués par les nôtres (il avait tenté de se défendre et de riposter), avait alors fui avec ses servants et une garde royal en apprentissage rescapée : une jeune fille de treize ans nommée Sari. Gaara était toujours porté disparu, et était officiellement déclaré comme étant un Assassin Renégat, au même titre qu'Orochimaru. Cela me fit serrer les dents. Gaara n'était _pas_ comme Orochimaru ! Mais là encore, je ne pouvais rien faire. Mes sentiments devaient passer après mon devoir. Et ce devoir pourrait parfaitement consister en la traque et l'exécution de mon amant, d'ici peu. Cela m'horrifiait, et j'écoutais à peine les autres informations que l'on me servait.

Durant l'après-midi, les autres Kage se réuniraient pour discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé, et d'alliances. Ce n'était pas un sommet des Kage à proprement parler, mais c'en était tout de même un, officieusement. J'étais abasourdie. Lady Mito déclara ensuite qu'il était temps pour Hanabi d'aller se réunir avec les autres Kage. Je voulus me lever, l'escorter, mais Ino et Itachi me plaquèrent doucement mais fermement contre l'oreiller. Ino me reprocha d'être folle, et me précisa que je devais me reposer au moins une semaine avant de pouvoir reprendre mes activités habituelles. Je devais, de plus, garder le lit pendant au moins deux jours. Je grognai, agacée. Qui allait protéger Hanabi ? Qui allait l'accompagner auprès des autres Kage ? Il y avait bien Lady Mito, mais en cas de problème, elle ne serait d'aucune utilité. Itachi dut sentir mon angoisse car il se leva et s'inclina devant Hanabi et Lady Mito.

_ Vos Majestés, permettez-moi d'occuper la place de Lady Moon durant cette réunion. Je n'ai pas sa puissance, mais je saurais vous défendre s'il le faut.

Hanabi consulta Lady Mito du regard, qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

_ Vous êtes le bienvenu, Itachi-san. Ino-san, veillez sur Lady Moon.

Hanabi et les deux Lady me souhaitèrent un bon rétablissement et quittèrent à la pièce. Ino serra soudainement ma main, et je l'entendis renifler. Je me tournais vers elle, étonnée. Elle avait les yeux pleins de larmes. Mon œil s'agrandit de surprise, et la pression qu'elle exerçait sur ma main s'accentua.

_ Ino... ?

_ Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur, sanglota-t-elle. Lorsqu'Itachi-sama est venue me chercher ce matin, et que je vous ai vue, mon cœur s'est arrêté un instant.

Elle serra ma main plus fort. Je caressai ses longs cheveux blonds, et lui fis, maladroitement, un câlin. Je savais que cela lui ferait du bien, même si je n'étais pas familière avec la pratique. Ino continua à pleurer, mais finit par se calmer. Mon amie et le garde me tinrent compagnie durant deux jours, durant lesquels je ne fis _rien_. Je vivais recluse dans cette chambre, j'étouffais presque, mais Ino et Itachi ne voulaient rien savoir. Je devenais folle. Ino me racontait des nouvelles de la Cour, Itachi restait silencieux. Si j'avais été une femme normale, on m'aurait demandée comment je me sentais mais j'étais l'Assassin Royal. Je devais pouvoir tout encaisser. Je devais pouvoir tout subir. Et ce, sans jamais me plaindre. _Jiraiya t'a bien formée. Cruelle, efficace, violente, froide. Une parfaite petite arme,_ se moqua Orochimaru dans ma tête. Je grognai. Je n'avais que faire de son avis ! Qu'importe si j'étais cruelle, efficace, violente et froide. C'était ainsi que je _voulais_ être ! C'était ainsi que je _devais_ être !

De la réunion des Kage, j'avais eu un écho court mais détaillé : le Kazekage avait, d'une certaine manière, perdu tous ses alliés. Seul le Raikage ne s'était pas prononcé. Mais la Mizukage et le Tsuchikage avaient annoncé rompre toute alliance avec le Royaume du Vent. Cela ne m'étonna pas, ils n'avaient jamais été alliés. Cependant, nous avions gagné en ces deux Royaumes de puissants alliés, le Tsuchikage ayant félicité l'efficacité de notre plan, et m'avait fait envoyer un splendide collier d'or blanc, en remerciement. Il était incrustée de nombreuses pierres précieuses chatoyantes. C'était très beau, et il m'arrive toujours de le porter. Certains matins, je me lève et je l'enfile, en souvenir de mon œil perdu, et de cette vieille alliance. Mais reprenons. Ma vie actuelle ne vous intéresse pas, c'est celle que je vous compte qui vous pousse à lire ce bouquin. La vie d'une vieille femme n'intéresse pas grand-monde après tout.

* * *

Deux jours après cet « incident » dirons-nous, je fus autorisée à regagner mes quartiers. Ino m'y accompagna, écartant tout le monde de mon passage. On ne me regardait pas étrangement, on me traitait comme toujours. Personne ne savait que j'avais une cicatrice sur l'épaule et que j'étais à présent borgne. Finalement, ma suivante me laissa devant la porte, et me dit qu'elle veillerait à tout durant mon repos, qu'elle me préviendrait s'il y avait un problème. Je la remerciai et mis la clé dans la serrure, et entrai dans mes appartements, qui étaient, comme à leur habitude, vide. Comme à mon habitude, je frappai le mannequin d'entraînement. Comme à mon habitude, je vérifiai mes poisons et mes antidotes, j'en préparai de nouveau. Comme à mon habitude, je lus des rapports sur l'économie du pays et mes notes sur les ministres et les potentiels traîtres ou espions. Le couronnement d'Hanabi m'avait prouvé que personne n'est digne de confiance. Gaara avait-il accepté ces missions comme si elles étaient normales ? Avait-il eu des remords à attaquer ma petite sœur ? La mort de son maître pèserait-elle sur sa conscience ? Avait-il au moins une conscience ou était-il complètement perdu dans sa soif de sang et son amour pour moi ? Qu'allait-il devenir ? Si nous étions libérés, pourrions-nous nous marier comme nous le voulions ? Le voulait-il réellement, au moins ? Ou m'avait-il trompée ? Je m'écroulai sur mon lit, ces questions tournoyant dans ma tête.

Puis, je me permis de craquer. Je permis à mes sentiments d'exploser, à ma frustration, ma solitude, ma colère, ma rancœur, mon désespoir, mon dégoût, ma haine, mon amour mortel, mon agressivité naturelle, je permis à tout cela de l'emporter. Je tombai à genoux par terre, hurlant de toutes mes forces, brisant mes cordes vocales, arrachant ma mâchoire, frappant le sol de mes points, trempant les pierres de mes larmes qui ne coulaient que d'un seul œil. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je finis par me relever, hagarde, et détruisis tout sur mon passage. Explosés, les mannequins d'entraînement. Ravagées, les armoires blindées de bouquins jaunis en tout genre. Détruite, la table. Massacrées, les cibles. Anéanti, le lit sur lequel j'avais aimé Gaara. Annihilé, le masque parfait de Lady Moon. Abattue, la fierté naturelle des Hyuga. Ruiné, l'honneur des Assassins Royaux.

Ne restait qu'Hinata, sanglotant dans sa chambre en bordel, cherchant sa nouvelle cible. Et elle le trouva : le miroir. Un miroir grand, dans lequel on essayait habituellement des tenues. Mais là, le miroir reflétait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, borgne, pâle comme un cadavre. Un cicatrice moche et boursouflée serpentait sur son bras. Une autre rampait sur son épaule, jaillissant du haut de son omoplate. Une collection d'autres dans le dos, qui barraient ses reins. Des milliers de petites stries sur ses mains, à force de cogner sur les mannequins réduits en charpie. Le cou un peu trop rouge, souvenir amer de Zabuza. _Cette fille-là, c'est moi_ , me dis-je. Une larme roula. Mon corps était vraiment dans un état déplorable, et je me sentais bien laide à côté de la perfection de Gaara. Et il n'y avait personne pour tout réparer, ce jour-là. Gaara et son sable ne seraient pas là pour m'aider. J'étais seule. Je ne savais même pas où était la personne à qui je tenais le plus au monde. Soudainement abattue et malheureuse, je m'écroulai sur le lit défait et m'endormis toute habillée au milieu de mes appartements ravagées.

* * *

Le lendemain, ce fut Itachi qui me réveilla. C'était tout juste l'aube. Il toqua à ma porte, et entra une fois que je lui en eus donné l'autorisation. Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne fit pas de remarque quant à l'état de mes appartements. Il s'assit à mes côtés, et me tendit une lettre, ainsi qu'une fiole de sable. Il souriait tristement, car nous sachions tous deux qui était l'expéditeur. Je le remerciai, et il fit quelque chose qui m'étonna énormément. Il me serra conte lui, et embrassa mon front.

_ Courage, ma Lady. Je suis là pour vous, ne l'oubliez pas...

Je ne voulais pas de sa pitié agaçante, mais je ne dis rien. Je le laissai parler. Après tout, je n'étais pas supposée avoir d'état d'âme, alors mieux valait me forcer à rester ainsi jusqu'à l'approbation de notre projet. Il finit par reprendre la parole, son menton posé sur ma tête tandis qu'il caressait mes cheveux.

_ Même si c'est lui que vous aimez, me laisseriez-vous rêver, l'espace d'un instant ?

Je compris ce qu'il voulait. Je lui rendis son câlin, et je l'entendis soupirer de bonheur. C'était tellement étonnant, de constater l'effet que je lui faisais. J'avais toujours du mal à comprendre ce qui l'attirait chez moi. Je n'étais qu'une combattante, et la Lady enfantine qu'il aimait n'existait pas. Il aimait une illusion, un beau rêve. Je me mis à espérer qu'il puisse un jour trouver une femme qui ne soit ni une illusion, ni un rêve enchanteur. Il le méritait. Il finit par me lâcher et me contempla un instant.

_ Vous êtes tellement belle, ma Lady, déclara-t-il avant de partir.

Je déglutis et ouvris la lettre. C'était mal écrit, et on voyait que la personne avait dû écrire cela en urgence. Je la parcourus rapidement.

 _À ma chère Hinata._

 _Hinata, je suis désolé de tout ce qu'il s'est passé. J'étais opposé au meurtre de ta sœur, sache-le. Tu sais à quoi sert la fiole de sable. Si jamais tu as besoin de moi, je viendrai. Lorsque nous serons libres, je reviendrai vers toi, d'accord ? En attendant, je vais me cacher. Je sais pas vraiment où, mais je vais bien trouver un endroit où on ne me posera pas de questions. N'essaye pas de me trouver, je ne veux pas avoir à te combattre. En entraînement, ce serait intéressant mais pour de vrai... non. Enfin. Est-ce que ton œil va mieux ? J'aurais dû tuer Baki plus tôt, tu ne serais pas blessée._

 _Je t'aime Hinata, ne l'oublie jamais, d'accord ? C'est la seule chose dont tu peux sure, quoi qu'il arrive. T'es ma fiancée, et celle que j'aimerais pour cette vie et toutes celles à venir. Je sonne comme un poète. C'est nul. Enfin. On s'en fiche, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Gaara_

Je me mis à rire comme une idiote. Cette lettre était mon espoir. Ma lumière, qui ravivait la flamme de l'espoir allumée par mon père. Et, bizarrement, je me mis à espérer que tout allait bien se passer. Je serais libérée par ma sœur, les Assassins Royaux n'existeraient plus, et je vivrais une vie paisible, à conseiller et servir ma sœur en tant que membre du Clan Hyuga, mariée à Gaara qui serait pardonné pour des crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis. Nous aurions un ou deux enfants, et ils apprendront à se défendre, mais aussi à chanter, danser, faire de la musique. Ils ne souffriraient jamais, je les protégerais. Je les entendrais rire et jouer. Je baignerais dans leur innocence, et ils sauveraient leur mère des monstres aux yeux vides, ils admireraient les pouvoirs de leur père.

Idiote, folle et stupide petite Hinata, qui croyait bêtement que tout allait bien se passer. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas compris que rien ne se passera comme tu le voudrais ? Que tout, à un moment ou à un autre, finit par s'écrouler, y compris, surtout d'ailleurs, les rêves.


	15. Chapitre Quatorze : Le Royaume de l'Eau

**Salut tout le monde ^O^ Voici le Quatorzième/Quinzième chapitre de _Lady Moon_. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :3 sachez que je suis en train d'écrire le Chapitre Vingt, et que si je n'ai pas encore posté tout le reste, c'est pour deux raisons : déjà, un peu de suspens (Mouahaha). Ensuite... Ben... C'est très frustrant de ne pas avoir de reviews. Alors je ne poste pas le chapitre suivant tant que je n'ai pas au moins une review maintenant. Na (je plaisante, si j'ai rien en trois mois, je mettrai la suite xD).  
**

 **Brefouille.**

 **Réponse à la review de Rieko : Hey hey ! Tu verras bien ce qu'il va leur arriver :D Mais ces deux-là n'ont pas fini d'en chier, je te le dis ! Hinata prend plus cher, en effet, mais bon x3 C'est mon héroïne, elle a pas de bol :P Oui, Gaara brise leur promesse ^^ Pendant un moment, j'ai envisagé que Hinata tue Gaara pour sauver Hanabi. Mais j'ai pas pu m'y résoudre 0.0 C'est pas grave pour le retard ^^ Tant que j'ai une review ça me va 0^0 Tu me surveilles ? xD (je suis en train d'imaginer une petite chibi brune habillée en rouge en train de m'observer avec des jumelles depuis mon jardin xD j'ai _vraiment_ un pète au casque xD). Bisous ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre Quatorze : Le Royaume de l'Eau.**

Il restait dix lunes avant le nouveau Sommet des Kage, qui aurait lieu au Royaume de l'Eau. Ils passèrent étrangement, à la fois rapidement et lentement. Il ne se passa rien, mais il se passa aussi des choses. Ces dix mois furent longs, mais mouvementés. Il me fallait apprendre à voir et combattre avec un seul oeil, lorsque mon Byakugan était désactivé, j'étais incapable de voir ce qui se passait à ma droite, et on me prenait très facilement par surprise. De plus, je devais entraîner Hanabi. Il y avait bien des gardes Hyuga de la Bunke pour l'aider, mais ils étaient ridiculement faibles, comparés à moi. Dès lors, en secret, ma petite soeur venait améliorer son Juuken avec moi. Elle était très douée, et maîtrisait très bien ses capacités. Il aurait été fort dommage qu'elle gachât pareilles capacités avec des entraîneurs plus faibles qu'elle.

Lors de ces entraînements, j'arrivais à oublier les troubles internationnaux qui nous menaçaient. Si des soldats des deux Royaumes venaient à se croiser, les patrouilles s'affrontaient automatiquement. La frontière du Royaume du Vent était dans le territoire du Clan Hyuga, qui, secoué par la tentative d'assassinat de leur héritière et souveraine, semblait s'être découvert une nouvelle passion : le massacre systématique des soldats étrangers. Hanabi leur avait demandé de cesser leurs agissements, mais le Clan Royal trouvait toujours une excuse pour justifier leurs meurtres. Ma soeur hésita à m'envoyer leur rendre visite, mais Lady Mito conseilla l'inverse : ne rien faire contre les Hyuga. Ce n'était pas le moment de se brouiller avec un des Clans Royaux, surtout le sien, qui était un soutien assuré. Hanabi commençait son règne, elle devait s'assurer la loyauté de ses vassaux. L'Hokage accepta, et leur demanda ensuite de ne réagir qu'en cas de légitime défense, et de ne jamais lancer l'assaut, sauf cas extrême. Le Clan Hyuga accepta les conditions de ma soeur, et tout revint à la normale. Ces "incidents" avaient duré environ deux lunes, et étaient passés très vite. Je n'avais pas eu un grand rôle, j'avais simplement donné mon avis. On ne m'avait pas envoyée punir le Clan Hyuga.

Dès lors, je n'avais grand chose à faire. Je surveillais chaque personne du château et de la ville, mes petits oiseaux déployant leurs ailes sur tout Konoha. J'étais occupée sans vraiment l'être. Était-ce cela, la _routine_ ? La dernière fois que ma vie m'avait semblée normale, c'était lorsque mon père et moi étions encore seuls, lorsque savoir qui serait le prochain Hokage était mon seul problème. La dernière fois que ma vie m'avait semblée normale, j'avais douze ans. Je ne connaissais ni Gaara, ni Orochimaru. Sasuke était indifférent aux autres, mais pas un traître. Je n'étais pas couverte de cicatrices, et j'avais mes deux yeux. Mon père était invincible, et moi, j'allais le devenir.

* * *

Finalement, un jour, je décidai de faire part à Hanabi et Lady Mito de notre projet. J'étais angoissée, mais j'étais obligée de le faire avant le Sommet des Kage, durant lequel Lady Mito serait la régente du Royaume, et ne pourrait donc accompagner guider Hanabi. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le droit d'y participer, n'étant pas une Kage à propremement parler, et ne pourrait donner son avis durant les réunions. Je préférais que l'ancienne reine donne également son avis, car elle était de ceux ayant donné naissance à notre ordre. Je me rendis donc dans la salle du trône, et demandai aux reines si elles acceptaient de me recevoir en privé. Hanabi m'invita dans son bureau, dans lequel elle discutait économie et politique avec des ministres.

Mon sang pulsait contre mes temps, mon coeur cognait contre ma poitrine, mes mains tremblaient, mes genoux s'entrechoquaient presque, mon corps marchait tout seul, je devais être pâle comme un mort. C'était maintenant ou jamais. C'était le moment qui scellerait ma vie. Vous, chers lecteurs, savez ce que les reines ont répondu, mais moi, à ce moment, l'ignorais. J'étais terrifiée. Jamais je n'avais eu aussi peur de ma vie. J'étais affolée. J'avais envie de faire demi-tour et de m'enfuir loin d'ici, de tout laisser tomber. Mais je ne pouvais pas. J'étais l'Assassin Royal, et la fille de Jiraiya. Je ferais honneur à mon titre et à mon père jusqu'à ma mort. Finalement, nous atteignîmes notre destination, et je m'installai en face de nos souveraines.

_ Alors mon enfant, qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? Je peux lire de la peur dans tes yeux, sourit Lady Mito.

_ Vos Altesses, voici un parchemin pensé, écrit et approuvé par tous les Assassins Royaux sauf Baki qui était absent au moment de sa rédaction. J'aimerais que vous me disiez ce que vous pensez de son contenu, balbutiai-je, la voix blanche et chevrotante, en leur tendant le parchemin si précieux d'une main tremblante. Je tiens à ajouter que le Sandaime Hokage y était opposé lorsque je lui ai présenté.

Les deux reines se consultèrent du regard puis Lady Mito retira le sceau du parchemin de le lire. Elle ne dit rien, puis le tendit à Hanabi. J'avais la tête baissée, je tremblais de tout mon corps. Finalement, Hanabi termina sa lecture. Elle m'ordonna de la regarder, chose que je fis difficilement. J'étais prête à entendre la phrase qui condamnerait pour avoir osé rêver de liberté. Ma soeur avait l'air extrêmement sérieuse, un air que je lui avais rarement vu. Je me mis à trembler de manière incontrôlable, et je mordis ma lèvre pour retenir l'envie de vomir qui tordait mon estomac. Mes mains se crispèrent sur les poignets de mon siège au point que mes jointures devinrent blanches, tandis qu'un poids écrasait mes côtes, broyant mon buste. J'étais à la limite de la crise d'angoisse pure. Je finis par soutenir, difficilement, le regard de ma soeur. Soudain, un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

_ Ce projet me paraît acceptable.

La tension retomba d'un coup. J'eus un petit rire de joie hystérique, et un larme dévala ma joue gauche. Lady Mito sourit, creusant de profonde ride dans son visage déjà valloné par la vieillesse et le temps.

_ Je suis d'accord aussi. Cette idée d'armée de ninjas est très intéressante. Cela évitera la situation que vit en ce moment le Kazekage : aucun Assassin Royal et un seul garde royal. Les Kage seraient ainsi toujours protégés, déclara-t-elle.

_ V-Votre Altesse... Vous avez pourtant fondé ce système... !

_ Oh ! Je suis un vestige du passé, mon enfant. Si le monde n'évoluait jamais, cela n'aurait aucun intérêt, répondit-elle en balayant mon objection d'un revers de la main. Cependant, il faudra négocier sur certains points. La garde royale, même si elle doit changer de nom, doit rester là. Les Kage ont besoin de gardes du corps. Enfin, il faudra tenir un registre de toutes les personnes pouvant utiliser leur chakra, même si elles ne deviennent pas des ninjas. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser courir librement de potentiels danger sans avoir aucun renseignement sur eux.

Je hochai la tête, comprenant ce qu'il fallait modifier. De toute façon, j'étais prête à tout accepter tant que l'on me laissait épouser Gaara. Hanabi déclara qu'elle défendrait le projet lors du Sommet des Kage, qui avait lieu dans quatre lune. Je disposai, le parchemin dans les mains. J'étais comme une machine, incapable de réagir, choquée par la rapidité avec laquelle cette situation avait été réglée. Cependant, le vrai combat n'était pas ici : il aurait lieu au Sommet des Kage. Si la Mizukage approuverait très certainement ce plan, les autres Kage étaient un mystère pour moi. Je n'avais aucune idée de la réaction qu'ils auraient. Ensuite, si le projet était adopté, il faudrait l'expliquer aux Clans. Les Clans Uzumaki et Hyuga y seraient forcément favorable, mais je ne pouvais parler pour les trois restants. Le Clan Uchiha était en froid avec la Couronne à cause des évènements qui s'étaient déroulés précédemment. Lady Mikoto avait été condamnée à seulement cinq ans de travaux forcés (Tenten l'avait d'ailleurs admirablement défendue), mais cela avait sali l'honneur de son Clan, et Fugaku était profondément vexé. Il n'était pas exclu qu'il refuse le projet, dans le simple but de faire barrage à la politique d'Hanabi. Néanmoins, si Hanabi décidait de créer les ninjas, Fugaku n'avait pas le pouvoir politique de l'en empêcher. Cela me rassurait, mais je n'étais pas particulièrement confiante.

* * *

Le voyage jusqu'au Royaume de l'Eau devait durer une semaine, et nous devions faire escale à Flammes de Pluie, le château frontalier situé en plein territoire Uzumaki. Si vous vous souvenez, c'est là-bas que j'y ai rencontré mon oncle Hizashi. En réalité, personne ne réside de manière permanente là-bas. Il est utilisé pour des rencontres entre nobles venant du Royaume de l'Eau et du Feu mais aussi comme lieu d'escale pour nobles. Il y a bien un petit seigneur, Akeshi, qui vit là-bas, mais ce n'est qu'un chef de garnison qui récolte les impôts et protège la région. Flammes de Pluie est une ville semi-dépendante. Elle répond aux lois des Uzumaki, mais se gère elle-même, sans que le Clan intervienne. Ainsi, elle reste neutre et peut accueillir tout le monde sans qu'il n'y ait de problèmes. Alors que je préparai mes bagages, aidée par Ino, je tombai sur la poupée que Cho, la couturière rencontrée là-bas, m'avait offerte. Elle avait vieilli, mais elle était toujours en bonne état. Je l'époussetai, nostalgique du temps que j'avais dans ce château, lorsque Kurenai Yuhi avait pris soin de moi. Ino s'arrêta de plier mes vêtements, et me regarda, étonnée.

_ Il y a un problème, ma Lady ?

_ Je suis née aux abords de Flammes de Pluie. Cette poupée m'a été donnée par une couturière qui travaillait là-bas, expliquai-je.

_ Vraiment ? Peut être reverrez-vous votre mère !

_ Ma mère ? Répétai-je, goûtant le mot. Elle est sûrement morte. Ou mariée, et j'ai plein de demi-frères et demi-soeurs, ajoutai-je en haussant les épaules. Je ne me souviens même pas de son visage. Juste... (je fronçai les sourcils, forçant les souvenirs à revenir) Elle a les yeux verts.

_ C'est de là que vient votre transformation ?

_ Sûrement. Je n'y ai pas réfléchi, répondis-je.

_ C'est tellement touchant ! S'écria Ino en se tenant les mains.

Je secouai la tête et pensai à Gaara. Lui n'avait jamais eu le droit d'appeler sa mère "Maman". Pour ma part, je sais que j'appelais la mienne ainsi, ou plutôt "M'man". Mais au moins, il a un visage associé au mot "mère". Ce n'était pas mon cas mais que voulez-vous ? Cela ne me rendait pas triste. Quelque chose dont on ne se souvient pas ne peut pas nous manquer. Je fourrai cependant la poupée dans mes bagages, et dis à Ino que je finirais moi-même. Ino soupira, m'enlaça et me souhaita bon voyage avant de me laisser seule. J'avais besoin de solitude, de silence. Nous partîmes le lendemain à l'aube. Notre délagation était composée de vingt-cinq personnes : Hanabi, Itachi, Hatake, dix serviteurs (Ino resta à Konoha pour veiller sur Lady Mito et nos petits oiseaux), onze soldats (dont cinq Hyuga), et moi. Anko et Might Guy avaient été affectés à la protection de Lady Mito, malgré ses protestations. Elle déclarait être trop vieille pour être protégé, et que Nagato lui suffisait amplement. Hanabi avait néanmoins insisté, déclarant qu'elle était la régente, et dont toute autant en danger que l'Hokage. L'ancienne reine s'était finalement inclinée, et nous étions partis.

* * *

Flammes de Pluie et ses alentours n'avaient pas changé, selon mes souvenirs. C'était une région pluvieuse, et l'automne n'était pas clément. Je voyageais à cheval, devant le carosse d'Hanabi et de ses deux suivantes. Finalement, nous entrâmes dans la ville, que nous traversâmes lentement, au pas. Je portais une longue cape bleue, qui cachait mes jambes serrés dans un pantalon recouvert par une jupe fendue. Sans cette tenue, il m'aurait été impossible de chevaucher, et j'étais, pour une fois, reconnaissante envers Ino qui avait tenu à ce que je sois _à la mode_. Alors que nous avancions, les gens nous applaudissaient, nous appelaient. Hanabi se pencha à la fenêtre, répondant aux saluts des gens. Je souris. Elle allait être très populaire. Soudain, on m'appela. On ne m'appela pas Moon, non. On m'appela _Hinata_. Je fis volte-face, tremblante. C'était une femme de l'âge de Lady Kushina, aux longs cheveux bruns parsemés de blanc et aux yeux verts, vêtue de brun, qui se tenait sur le perron d'une barraque de pierres grises couverte de lierre. Elle avait des rides au coin des yeux, mais semblait robuste. Une fermière. Un flot de souvenirs se déversa dans ma tête. Des rires. Une soupe chaude. Une couverture rêche que l'on me met. Une voix qui chante faux. Des yeux verts. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Je plaquai ma main sur ma bouche et me forçai à regarder devant, serrant fortement les paupières pour retenir mes larmes. Je me fis violence pour ignorer la femme. Pour ignorer ma _mère_. On me rappela. Je ne me retournai pas, mais entendis un dernier message. Les derniers mots que ma mère et moi échangeâmes, si nous pouvons appeler cela un échange. C'était plus elle qui essayait de me parler. Mais à quoi s'attendait-elle ? Que j'avoue devant tout le monde que j'étais une bâtarde ? Il en était hors de question. Je me contentai d'entendre ses derniers mots et de retenir mes larmes.

_ J't'aime Hinata ! Quoi qu'il arrive ! Tant qu'j'vivrai, t'auras une maison !

De sa bouche, mon nom ressemblait plus à "Nata" qu'à "Hinata". Il était marqué par son accent qui mâchait les mots, et que j'avais vraisemblablement perdu durant ma vie à Konoha. J'ignore toujours ce qu'il advint de ma mère après cela. Ou même pourquoi personne ne l'avait traité de folle alors qu'elle criait son amour à une inconnue. Peut être quelqu'un l'a-t-il fait. Mais en tout cas, je n'en sus jamais rien. Ma mère disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, laissant un goût amer sur ma langue. J'aurais aimé qu'elle ne réaparraisse jamais. J'aurais aimé qu'elle reste juste un mot, et quelques vagues souvenirs. Aujourd'hui, la vieillesse emporte presque toute ma mémoire, mais laisse intact le souvenir de cet instant. L'odeur de boue, de fruits et légumes pourrissants, de crotin, l'humidité qui vous colle à la peau, le vent qui vous glace à travers votre cape. Le son de sa voix râpeuse dans mes oreilles. J'ignorai ce mon père, Hiashi le Droit, avait bien pu trouvé à cette femme. Elle était jolie, certes, mais elle ne savait ni lire, ni écrire, elle chantait faux. Sa peau était rugueuse à cause des champs. Elle n'avait rien de spécial. Enfin, peut être que si. En tout cas, je n'en savais rien. Je ne connaissais même pas son nom. "Un jour, je demanderai à Hiashi quel est son nom" me dis-je en reprenant contenance. Finalement, nous atteignîmes le château, et je pus enfin descendre du cheval. Quelques vieux soldats me jetèrent quelques coups d'œil étrange, mais, lorsque l'on m'appela "Moon", laissèrent tomber. Heureusement, car je me voyais mal expliquer à une vingtaine de personnes qu'elles se trompaient de personnes. Ç'aurait été louche. Nous fûmes accueillis par Takeshi, le chef de la garnison, qui nous fit visiter le palais et nous installa dans des appartements qu'il avait fait préparer. Je le reconnus aussitôt : c'était lui qui m'avait emmenée à Hizashi, neuf ans auparavant. Lui qui m'avait portée dans tout le château et refilé à Kurenai. Il ne sembla pas me reconnaître ou, en tout cas, ne laissa rien paraître. Probablement se moquait-il du destin d'une pauvre bâtarde insignifiante rencontrée neuf ans plus tôt. Hanabi le remercia, et il se contenta de hausser les épaules. C'était un homme bourru, marqué par les années et les combats. Il marchait vite, le dos droit et le menton haut. Un véritable soldat. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'admirer car, même sans chakra et tout juste armé d'une épée, cet homme était certainement un combattant doué. Il n'était pas évidemment assez puissant pour s'opposer à moi, mais là n'était pas la question. Pour un soldat normal, il était impressionnant, et avait survécu à plus de batailles que moi. Le soir de notre arrivée, une fois que nous fûmes installés, quelques danseurs locaux vinrent nous amuser, et une nourriture basique mais bonne nous fut servie. La soirée se termina en discussion politique. Hanabi voulait savoir si le château avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, et s'il y avait des problèmes avec les Uzumaki, qui possédait ces terres.

_ Non, Votre Altesse. Tout se passe bien. Nous avons de la nourriture, des hommes, et le Clan Uzumaki est agréable à servir. Ils sont moins pénibles que le Clan Sarutobi, si vous voulez mon avis.

_ Le Clan Sarutobi vous a été désagréable ? S'enquit Hanabi.

_ Non, mais ils voulaient constamment que l'un des leurs dirige le château, alors qu'il a toujours été gardé par notre garnison. J'étais un jeunôt à l'époque, mais votre prédécesseur a tout arrangé. Il a passé un compromis avec son Clan : les Sarutobi percevraient bien des impôts, mais ils ne seraient pas à la tête de la ville.

Je dus avouer que je n'étais pas au courant de cela. Je savais que la zone avait appartenu au Clan Sarutobi avant l'arrivée des Uzumaki trente ans auparavant, mais j'ignorais qu'il y avait des problèmes entre le Clan et Flammes de Pluie. Cependant, je n'étais pas particulièrement intéressée par la conversation. Heureusement, nous allâmes rapidement nous coucher, et je m'étalai sur un petit lit, vêtue d'une simple robe blanche qui tombait à mes chevilles. Les serviteurs étaient entassés dans une sorte de dortoir. Hanabi avait une chambre située entre la mienne et celle de Gaara, tandis que les gardes royaux et les soldats dormaient dans un autre dortoir, en face de la chambre de la reine. Takeshi avait placé un soldat devant la chambre de l'Hokage, qui monterait la garde toute la nuit. Selon lui, chacun de ses soldats pouvaient passer vingt-quatre heures sans dormir et être en forme. Cela me rassura, et je m'autorisai à dormir profondément. Allez savoir pourquoi, je ressentis également le besoin de serrer ma vieille poupée contre moi toute la nuit. De la nostalgie peut être ? Je me souviens l'avoir appelé Kalana jusqu'à avoir jugé que j'étais trop vieille pour dormir avec. Je la regardai un instant avant de me décider à dormir.

_ Bonne nuit, Kalana, souris-je avant de me coucher.

* * *

Je fus réveillée par Hanabi, qui me secoua doucement. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, et croisai le regard amusé de ma petite soeur. Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait : je dormais merveilleusement bien avant qu'Hanabi ne me réveillât.

_ J'ignorai que vous aviez une poupée ! Rit-elle.

_ Je suis née ici, Votre Altesse. Une couturière qui travaillait ici me l'a offerte avant mon départ pour Konoha. En revenant ici, la nostalgie l'a emportée, expliquai-je, rouge de honte.

_ Vous êtes née ici ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête et déviai la conversation, lui demandant si je pouvais avoir un peu d'intimité pour m'habiller. Ma soeur hocha la tête, honteuse, et me demanda si j'avais besoin d'une servante. Je refusai, et je me lavai rapidement avant de me vêtir pour rejoindre mes compagnons de voyage. Pour atteindre la salle à manger, il fallait passer sur un couloir qui donnait sur la cour intérieure. Les soldats s'entraînaient, sous les yeux admiratifs d'Hanabi et ceux, froids, de Takeshi. Je me rendis à leur côté, et un soldat me remarqua, et désigna mon épée, accrochée dans mon dos. Il était mince mais ses muscles étaient secs, et je n'avais pas de doute sur ses capacités en tant que combattant.

_ Vous êtes la Conseillère, n'est-ce pas ? Il paraît que vous êtes des experts de l'épée ! J'aimerais bien me battre contre vous.

_ Désolée, mais je vais de voir refuser votre offre. Je ne suis trop fatiguée pour combattre, répondis-je.

En réalité, je n'avais pas envie de faire usage de mon Byakugan dans un combat de kenjutsu pour remplacer mon oeil manquant. Ç'aurait été injuste. Le garde haussa les épaules et nous rentrâmes. Hanabi se mit alors à bombarder Takeshi de questions sur le kenjutsu, et je faillis éclater de rire en voyant la mine du soldat devant tant d'affection. Cependant, je compris enfin la véritable raison qui avait poussé Hiruzen à choisir ma soeur : étant une enfant, elle était très maléable. S'il avait vécu, il aurait pu en faire ce qu'il avait voulu. Une femme cruelle, ou une femme douce et aimante. Itachi était trop malin pour être manipulé, et Naruto n'avait aucune envie d'être Hokage. Il était intelligent, et aurait fait un souverain correct, mais il ne voulait pas être roi. Les excuses sur le bonheur que m'avaient sortie mon père et le Sandaime Hokage étaient valables, mais elles cachaient leur envie de manipuler une petite fille. Je fus vexée de ne pas avoir été mise au courant de cette véritable motivation. Me pensait-il trop innocente, trop jeune ? C'était ridicule ! Alors que mes pensées s'engageaient dans des chemins plus sombres, Itachi m'en sortit en posant sa main sur mon bras droit, me faisant sursauter. Je ne l'avais pas vu, et il dut se mettre à ma gauche, puis que je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y a ma droite.

_ Tout va bien ma Lady ? Vous avez l'air anxieuse.

_ Ce n'est rien, un léger mal de crâne. Les voyages ont tendance à me causer cela.

Il hocha la tête et nous atteignîmes la salle de réception, où Takeshi nous montra le chemin à prendre pour nous rendre au port le plus rapidement possible. Un bâteau était prêt, et nous attendait pour ce soir. La route que nous empruntâmes pour partir était rocailleuse, et couverte d'herbes. J'étais toujours à cheval, détestant être dans un carosse. Mon cheval était une bête tranquille et douce, qui suivait d'elle-même le reste du convoi. Dès lors, mon esprit se mit à rêver de mariages, d'une vie où tuer me semblerait affreux, et où je serais juste une jeune femme mariant un jeune homme. Une vie où mes nuits ne seraient pas hantées par mon viol et la mort de mon père. Une vie où les monstres aux yeux vides n'existeraient pas. Ma main se glissa au niveau de mon cou, là où la nouvelle fiole de sable de Gaara se trouvait. Itachi me l'avait donnée peu après mon réveil, et je ne la quittais jamais. Elle était tout ce qu'il me restait de mon amant. Elle était tout ce que j'avais de Gaara. Un souvenir de ses cheveux rouges, de son sourire, cruel, moqueur ou dément, de ses yeux vides ou fous, de son sable qui sentait la mort et de son corps brûlant comme le vent du désert.

* * *

Finalement, nous atteignîmes le port du Royaume du Feu, où nous fûmes également accueillis par des acclamations de la foule. Les soldats encadrèrent plus fermement le carosse d'Hanabi, et je me rapprochai également, ralentissant mon cheval. Une foule lâchée est parfois dangereuse, même inconsciemment. Heureusement, nous atteignîmes l'embarcation sans emcombre, et nous montâmes à bord rapidement. C'était un bâteau imposant, fait de bois sombres. Les voiles portaient le symbole de notre Royaume, et les marins nous accueuillirent respectueusement. Le capitaine, dont j'étais malheureusement incapable de me souvenir du nom, nous fit rapidement visiter les cabines dans lesquelles nous passerions la nuit.

_ Quand arriverons-nous ? Demanda Hatake.

Selon ses dires, il n'aimait pas la mer. Puisqu'il ne savait pas nager, l'immense étendue d'eau lui parraissait être un danger conséquent. J'étais de son avis : j'étais moi-même incapable de nager, ne me souvenant pas avoir appris la chose. Néanmoins grâce au chakra, il était possible de marcher sur l'eau, ce qui minimisait heureusement le danger. Je reportai mon attention sur la conversation, intéressée par le temps de trajet qui nous séparait du Royaume de l'Eau. Outre le fait que la mer était dangereuse, le bâteau sentait mauvais, et les mouvements constants de l'embarcation me retournait l'estomac d'une manière fort désagréable.

_ Nous serons à Kiri demain, répondit le capitaine.

Un silence inconforatble s'installa et, pour le désamorcer, je demandai à l'homme s'il voulait bien me parler de ses aventures en mer, feignant un intérêt pour la chose. C'était des histoires de pirates et de princesses à sauver, de guerres à mener, de trésors perdus. Si elles étaient très certainement inventées pour me faire plaisir et pour amuser Hanabi, je me pris à imaginer ces histoires. Le capitaine avait une voix forte, et était un très bon conteur. J'aimerais savoir raconter mon histoire de la même manière ! Il vivait ses aventures, mimait, interprétait des dialogues. Hanabi se trouva être un excellent public. Mais là encore, elle n'était qu'une enfant, facilement impressionnable.

Chacun vaqua à ses activités, et je passai mon voyage sur le pont, Byakugan scrutant l'infinité de l'océan. Ma vision parfaite me permettait de voir sous le bâteau, et je voyais poissons et algues se mouvoir au rythme des vagues. C'était difficile à distinguer, car je n'étais pas familière avec les poissons, mais le spectacle sous-marin que m'offrait le Byakugan était incroyable. Je voyais au fond de l'eau, mais aussi le ciel au dessus de moi, et le ciel nocturne était quelque chose de splendide, que je ne m'étais jamais donnée la peine d'observer. Mais ici, sur ce bâteau qui m'amenait droit vers mon destin, je m'autorisai à admirer le monde dans lequel j'évoluais, et à quel point je ne représentais rien à l'échelle de ce lieu. C'était à la fois reposant et affolant. Reposant car je me disais "Et si jamais j'échoue ? Que se passera-t-il ? Rien. Ce sera simplement un échec parmi les millions d'échec ayant eu lieu". Affolant car je pensais "Alors à quoi essayer ? A quoi bon se battre si l'on est rien ?". Ce débat fit rage dans mon coeur durant de longs instants, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue me forçât à aller me coucher. C'est ainsi que je passai ma première nuit en mer, sur un lit fixé au sol par de gros clous sombres. Je fus réveillée par un homme hurlant "Terre en vue !" comme dans les romans pour enfants que mon père m'avait forcée à lire pour avoir un sujet de conversation avec les héritiers.

Je déteste profondément ces livres, car leurs personnages sont des héros légendaires sans une once de méchanceté en eux : c'est totalement irréaliste, n'importe qui est capable du pire lorsqu'il est poussé à bout. Si à mes cinq ans on m'avait dit que je deviendrais l'Assassin Royal, j'aurais beaucoup ri, et je n'aurais pas cru le fou qui m'aurait dit cela. À cinq ans, j'étais probablement aussi innocente que n'importe quel autre enfant, mon plus grand méfait consistant certainement à chiper des pommes sur le marché local. Or, aujourd'hui, j'adore tuer des gens. Mais reprenons, je m'éloigne encore du sujet. Je me levai donc, et m'habillai rapidement avant de rejoindre mes compagnons de voyage sur le pont. Les soldats s'étaient levés avant nous, et Hanabi ainsi que ses suivantes dormaient toujours. Je partis les réveiller, et nous pûmes déjeuner rapidement avant d'atteindre le port. À quai, un émissaire de la Mizukage nous attendait. Il était ici pour nous guider au palais, et pour que l'on nous fasse place dans la rue, les habitants de cette ville n'étant pas friands des étrangers. De nombreuses villes du Royaume de l'Eau avaient également cet état d'esprit, car ce Royaume avait subi de nombreuses tentatives d'invasions durant les précédents siècles. L'homme était petit et pâtaud, vêtu d'une tenue trop riche pour son nez rouge et ses manières fausses. Je feignis cependant d'être charmée par ses compliments aux sous-entendus que seule Hanabi était incapable de comprendre. À côté de moi, ma soeur avait bâti une façade polie extrêmement solide, et seule le léger tremblement de ses doigts laissait transparaître son agacement tandis que l'homme lui faisait milles politesses. Itachi en profita pour se pencher à mon oreille.

_ Ma Lady, je pourrais lui couper la langue cette nuit.

_ Cet homme est notre hôte, Itachi-san. Il serait mal-vu d'agir ainsi.

_ Il est tout de même répugnant. La Mizukage n'avait-elle personne d'autres à nous envoyer ? Grogna-t-il.

_ Il a certes un comportement discutable, mais cet homme est un Seigneur de ce Royaume. Il est aussi puissant que votre père, le vexer serait totalement stupide.

Le garde abdiqua et nous fûmes emmenés en calèche au palais de la Mizukage. C'était un immense palais aux toits en tuiles vert d'eau, dont les portes coulissantes donnait sur des couloirs aux murs blanc. Le sol était fait de bois clair, et les escaliers de bois sombres. La salle du trône était plus petite que celle de Konoha, mais restait impressionnante. Un immense éventail vert au motif complexe était suspendu derrière le trône blanc et noir de la Mizukage, lui-même situé en haut de quelques marches. En bas se tenait les trois gardes royaux, dont j'avais oublié le nom. Haku était assis à ses côtés. La Mizukage et lui portait de beaux kimonos richement décorés, même si la couleur dominante restait le bleu. Hanabi s'inclina poliment, et nous l'imitâmes.

_ Relevez-vous, jeune Hokage. Avez-vous fait bon voyage ? J'espère que la mer a été clémente, sourit la souveraine.

_ J'ai été très satisfaite de mon premier voyage en mer, Mizukage-sama, répondit Hanabi.

Elles échangèrent quelques politesses, puis nous fûmes conduits à nos appartements. Comme à Iwa, chaque rang disposait de son étage. Les Kage était au dernier, les Conseillers en dessous, puis les soldats et les servantes. Selon mon Byakugan, il ne manquait que le Raikage et le Kazekage. J'étais rassurée : le Kazekage n'avait pas pu piéger la chambre de ma soeur. Je l'examinais cependant, et fus rassurée de la trouver exempt de pièges. Nos servantes aidèrent l'Hokage à s'installer, et je fus par la suite installée dans une grande chambre aux murs blancs. Au Royaume de l'Eau, les lits étaient en fait d'épais matelas, souvent d'une vingtaine de centimètres, posé à même le sol. On les retournaient durant la journée afin qu'ils ne pourissent pas, mais il n'y avait de sommier. Les tables intérieures étaient basses, on s'agenouillaient devant. À l'intérieur, seule la Mizukage avait un endroit pour s'asseoir, son trône. Il n'y avait qu'à l'extérieur que les tables et les chaises étaient semblables aux nôtres. Cependant, ce n'était pas mon principal soucis. En dehors de l'acceptation de ce projet, il y avait nos relations avec le Royaume du Vent, qui s'étaient considérablement dégradées. Nous en étions arrivés à un point où nous échangions à peine des marchandises. Je redoutais l'instant où ils arriveraient. Itachi, Hatake, Gaara et moi ne quittions jamais les côtés de notre Hokage, prêts à parer à toute évantualité. Finalement, le lendemain de notre arrivée, aux alentours de midi, les délégations des Royaumes du Vent et de la Foudre arrivèrent. En voyant le Kazekage et le Raikage discuter amicalement, je compris une chose : ces deux Royaumes-là étaient alliés.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Il vous a plu ? Dîtes le moi dans les reviews ! On se voit pour le prochain chapitre, les amis !**


	16. Chapitre Quinze : Le vote

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, voici le Quinzième/Seizième chapitre de _Lady Moon_! Comme toujours, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et que j'aurais des retours :3  
**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Lerugamine : ^Salut ! Merci beaucoup ^^ laisse-moi deviner : tu es fan des vocaloids, non ? Au vu du pseudo O.O**

 **MichiSaru : Bonjour bonjour ^^ Ouiiiii ! Une autre fan du Gaahina ! On est si peu nombreux T_T Je suis contente que ma Hinata te plaise ^^ J'espère avoir des reviews mais ça, c'est toi qui voit :3**

* * *

Chapitre Quinze : Le vote.

Sari n'était pas la nouvelle Assassin Royal : elle était toujours une garde royale. Le nouvel Assassin Royal était Sasori, un homme aux cheveux rouges dont la réserve de chakra était impressionnante. J'avais lu son nom sur les lèvres du Kazekage, lorsqu'il lui avait chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut habituellement faire avec le Byakugan, mais je m'y étais entraînée. Voir de loin n'a aucun intérêt si l'on ne comprend pas ce que les gens que l'on espionne disent. Sari était accompagnée par une jeune nommée Pakura, dont la puissance était tout juste honorable. Hanabi m'avait envoyée quérir des informations sur eux, avant de revenir l'en informer. Elle était dans les jardins, admirant les étranges plantes aquatiques, qui, je dois l'avouer, étaient très étranges. Soudain, il arriva, silencieux. Sans le Byakugan, je ne l'aurais jamais senti s'approcher. Sasori. Je me tournai vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Il portait une tunique noire, et un pantalon rouge. Il n'avait pas la noblesse des Conseillers, et marchait comme un soldat. Il était probablement mercenaire avant d'être Assassin Royal. J'étais agacée, car je n'avais pas eu le temps de demander à Gaara des informations sur lui. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de nous et me défia longuement du regard avant qu'un sourire poli se forme sur son visage. Sauf que l'on voyait qu'il était faux. Il n'avait rien d'honnête, et il dissimulait mal son dégoût pour moi.

_ Hokage-sama, ma Lady, gardes, je venais vous saluer au nom de Son Altesse.

_ Je vous remercie d'avoir fait le déplacement, Sasori-dono, répondit Hanabi en souriant innocemment. Retournez mes salutations au Kazekage, s'il-vous-plaît.

Sasori tiqua lorsque l'on prononça son nom. Sûrement ne s'attendait-il pas à ce que nous le connaissions. Je lui souris ironiquement et il me maudit du regard.

_ Avec plaisir, Hokage-sama. Son Altesse voulait également vous faire savoir qu'il respectera la paix établi par le Sommet des Kage.

_ J'aimerais beaucoup croire à cela, Sasori-dono, mais votre seigneur s'est montré indigne de ma confiance. Dès lors, faîtes-lui savoir que je ne le considère pas comme un allié, je vous prie.

_ Ce sera fait. Profitez de votre après-midi, Hokage-sama.

Et sur ces mots, il repartit. Une fois disparu, je m'excusai auprès de ma sœur pour partir à la recherche de Matsuri, afin qu'elle m'informât des capacités de Sasori. Je la trouvai à l'étage des servantes, et m'assurai que personne ne soit là avant de m'approcher d'elle. Elle fut d'abord réticente à l'idée de discuter avec moi, prétextant que j'étais la raison pour laquelle Gaara avait disparu. Je lui mentis, inventant une histoire selon laquelle Gaara s'était échappé rapidement, car il détestait son rôle. Elle tomba à nouveau dans le piège (cette fille était vraiment stupide), et m'expliqua qui était Sasori. C'était en réalité un homme de trente-cinq ans, maîtrisant l'art des marionnettes de combat. Grâce à des fils de chakra, il contrôlait des pantins créés spécialement pour le combat. Il était un mercenaire extrêmement réputé dans le Royaume du Vent, répondant au surnom de Sasori du Sable Rouge, faisant écho à sa réputation de tueur à gages sanglant. Matsuri ignorait cependant l'étendu de ses capacités, et comment le Kazekage avait pu faire d'un tueur à gage son Conseiller. Probablement lui avait-il trouvé un surnom, le faisant passer pour quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas, ce qui expliquait sa réaction lorsqu'il avait compris que nous savions qui il était. Cela me fit sourire. Nous avions à présent un avantage sur le Kazekage. Une fois que j'eus ce que je voulais, je donnais quelques informations sur les goûts de Gaara, déclarant qu'elle pourrait ainsi parler avec lui lorsqu'elle le retrouverait. Elle fut folle de joie, et repartit travailler le sourire aux lèvres. Habituellement, je me serais méfiée de cette fille mais je savais lorsque l'on me mentait et cette enfant était tout bonnement incapable de mentir. Pourquoi l'avait-il choisi en tant que servante personnelle des Conseillers ? Elle était complètement stupide ! Même si famille servait la lignée des Conseillers... N'avait-elle pas un frère ou une soeur pour la remplacer ?

* * *

Le Sommet des Kage débuta le lendemain matin, aux alentours de quinze heures. L'ambiance était glaciale, le Kazekage et le Raikage ne parlaient à personne. Sasori était appuyé contre un mur, les yeux fermés. Haku et Roshi discutaient entre eux, et je rassurais Hanabi. Nous attendions la Mizukage, qui devait régler une affaire survenue à la dernière minute. Finalement, la femme entra, et s'excusa de son retard. Elle s'installa, et nous pûmes commencer. Mei se lança la première et sourit poliment.

_ Avant toute chose, j'aimerais vous souhaiter à tous et à toutes la bienvenue. Ce Sommet est particulier, puisque nous accueillons une nouvel Hokage, et deux nouveaux Assassins Royaux. La Yondaime Hokage Hanabi Hyuga, et les Assassins Royaux Haku, Sasori et Lady Moon.

_ Une Assassin Royale ? Une enfant incapable de se défendre, vaincue à chacun de ses combats. Comment pourrait-elle défendre sa reine si elle ne peut se protéger elle-même ? Attaqua le Kazekage.

_ Kazekage, avez-vous un problème avec la puissance de Lady Moon ? De plus, je tiens à vous rappeler que mon Assassin Royal a vaincu de nombreux ennemis, répondit calmement Hanabi.

_ Je ne fais que dire la vérité. Elle est faible et n'a vaincu Baki que parce que le traître l'a aidé, grogna le roi.

_ Peut être que Gaara-san n'est pas resté à votre service car vous n'inspirez pas la loyauté, ronronnai-je. Sa Majesté, en revanche, a gagné ma loyauté éternelle.

_ Reste à ta place, Assassin Royal ! Tonna Rasa.

_ Kazekage, voudriez-vous entamer une guerre avec mon Royaume ? Demanda Hanabi, souriante. Car il semblerait que vous chercher à m'offenser assez pour que j'ouvre les hostilités.

_ Il serait dommage que votre première guerre soit une défaite.

_ Ne vous emportez pas, Votre Altesse, chuchotai-je à Hanabi. Il ne désire que cela, afin vous faire passer pour une enfant capricieuse. Laissez-le se ridiculiser seul.

Ma sœur hocha la tête, et se contenta d'adresser un sourire froid à Rasa. Sasori posa son regard sur moi, et sourit cruellement. Croyait-il m'effrayer avec un sourire si pathétique ? Ceux de Gaara, même lorsqu'il n'avait que treize ans, étaient bien pires ! Je haussai un sourcil, et son rictus disparut. Ses mâchoires se serrèrent, et je souris innocemment. Je l'avais vexé en lui faisant comprendre qu'il était loin d'être effrayant. Il pouvait être un tueur à gages reconnu et dangereux, il n'avait pas reçu le même entraînement que moi. J'étais immunisée à tous les poisons de bas niveau, même certains mortels, j'étais capable de tuer cinquante hommes sans avoir la moindre égratignure, et torturer des gens n'avait rien de gênant à mes yeux. J'avais grandi au côté de la mort. Sasori n'était rien pour moi. Il n'était rien pour Killer Bee. Il n'était rien pour Haku. Il n'était rien pour Roshi. Comparé à nous, pour nous, il n'était _rien_. N'importe lequel d'entre nous pouvait le tuer sans problème. Les Assassins Royaux sont formés à tous les types d'assassinat. Lui ? Il n'était qu'un tueur à gages. Alors que notre duel de regard continuait, la Mizukage désamorça la situation et rappela tout le monde l'ordre de sa voix chantante. Elle tendit le parchemin à Rasa, souriante.

_ Kazekage, je pense que vous ignorez de quoi il s'agit. Voici un parchemin signé et approuvé par tous les Assassins Royaux, excepté le vôtre. Lisez-le, il est important d'en discuter.

_ Le Raikage m'a fait part de cette idiotie, rétorqua froidement Rasa, qui croisa les bras, une habitude dont Gaara avait visiblement hérité. J'y suis fermement opposé. Les Assassins Royaux sont nos armes et nos fiertés. De plus, une armée ! Est-ce une blague ? S'insurgea-t-il.

_ Kazekage, les Assassins Royaux nous servent depuis maintenant plus d'un siècle. C'est la première fois qu'ils ont des doléances, il est de notre devoir de les entendre, ronronna Mei.

_ Nous n'avons aucun compte à rendre aux Assassins, intervint le Raikage. Ils ont accepté ce poste, ils doivent assumer leur choix.

Nous fûmes tous blessés par ces paroles, car elles étaient vraies. Nous avions tous choisi cette vie, à un certain degrés. Gaara aurait pu s'enfuir, Haku et moi aurions pu refuser. Mais là encore, que serions-nous devenus ? Un fugitif, un orphelin, une servante, cachée à cause de ses yeux. Probablement au service de Jiraiya, d'ailleurs. Ou on m'aurait reléguée à la Bunke. Je ne saurais jamais. Alors, j'en voulais au Raikage de dire pareille chose. Cependant, ce fut Haku qui, surprenant tout le monde, réagit à l'attaque du roi. Il plaqua ses mains sur la table et laissa sa colère éclater.

_ Un choix ? Croyez-vous que nous avons eu le choix ? Deux options s'offrirent à moi, ce jour-là. Fuir et risqué d'être exécuté chaque jour, ou rejoindre Zabuza-san ! Aucun d'entre nous n'a eu le choix, Raikage-sama. Ne vous méprenez pas.

_ Haku ! Le réprimanda la Mizukage. Présente tes excuses au Raikage.

_ Oui Votre Altesse, siffla l'Assassin. Veuillez pardonner mon éclat de colère, Raikage-sama, s'excusa Haku en s'inclinant.

Le seigneur ne répondit pas, mais je vis les poings d'Haku se fermer compulsivement. Il serrait les dents, ses yeux étaient fixés sur le sol. Il tremblait de rage. Je le comprenais, j'avais moi-même envie de parler honnêtement à tous les seigneurs et de leur dire le fond de ma pensée. Malheureusement, je ne le pouvais pas. J'étais coincée dans mon rôle. J'étais coincée dans mon kimono trop serré alors que je n'avais qu'une envie : quitter ces lieux, rentrer chez moi, épouser Gaara et me découvrir de nouvelles passions.

* * *

Ce fût soudainement n'importe quoi. Les Kage s'attaquaient verbalement les uns les autres. Je soupirai, agacée. Mon maître m'avait prévenue : dès que les Kage ont un sujet duquel ils doivent sérieusement discuter, cela devient toujours n'importe quoi. C'était un spectacle désolant. Comment pouvaient-ils se prétendre Kage en se comportant de la sorte ? C'était ridicule ! J'échangeais un regard avec Haku, qui semblait aussi agacé que moi. Finalement, ce fut Hanabi qui mit fin à tout cela. Elle se leva et, amplifiant sa voix et sa force avec son chakra, frappa sur la table de toutes ses forces.

_ Cela suffit ! (tout le monde se tourna vers elle) Lorsque je suis venue ici, j'avais peur d'être regardée de haut en raison de mon âge ! Mais que vois-je ? Vous n'êtes pas mieux que des enfants ! Suis-je vraiment au Sommet des Cinq Kage ? Ou bien suis-je dans le bac à sables d'enfants qui se disputent pour des jouets ?

Elle respirait vite, surprise par son propre comportement. Alors que je la voyais déjà réprimandée par ses homologues, le vieil Onoki éclata de rire et jugea qu'elle avait bien parlé. Le Raikage fut amusé aussi, et finalement, les Kage décidèrent de mettre en place un vote à l'issu duquel le destin des Assassins Royaux seraient décidés. La Mizukage se leva, et lut entièrement le contenu du parchemin pour que chacun l'entende. Sasori écouta attentivement, et fronça les sourcils. Être Assassin Royal lui conférait l'amnistie pour ses crimes. Sûrement le Kazekage l'avait-l recruté ainsi. Si les Assassins Royaux disparaissaient, alors son amnistie pour son passé de tueur à gage aussi. Mais là encore, le Kazekage ne pourrait pas l'arrêter : ce serait avouer de tout son peuple qu'il a engagé Sasori des Sables Rouges pour son service personnel, alors qu'il avait tué des dizaines d'innocents. Si Sasori ne l'avait pas compris, il était stupide. C'était pourtant évident. La voix de la Mizukage résonnait dans la pièce alors qu'elle énonçait un à un les points du parchemin. Elle avait une voix puissante, qui emplissait la pièce, et me rendait sourde à tout autre bruit.

 _Premier point : l'Ordre des Assassins Royaux disparaîtra, de même que la garde royale._

 _Deuxième point : l'utilisation de chakra sera rendu légal pour tous et toutes sans distinction faite entre les utilisateurs pour une autre raison que leur talent._

 _Troisième point : les utilisateurs de chakra seront nommés « ninjas » et porteront une insigne représentant le symbole de leur Royaume. Il y aura quatre rangs dans l'armée ninja. Genin, Chunin, Jounin, Général._

 _Quatrième point : les ninjas apprendront le ninjutsu, taijutsu, fuinjutsu et genjutsu dans des Académies. Le nombre d'Académie sera d'au minimum deux par Royaume, une fois que le nouveau système sera correctement instauré, c'est-à-dire un an après son début. Avant cette date, il devra y avoir au moins une Académie._

 _Cinquième point : les ninjas occuperont les fonctions de l'Assassin Royal, et assureront la protection du Royaume et du Kage qu'ils servent._

 _Sixième point : les ninjas ont l'autorisation de se marier et d'avoir une famille avec qui ils le désirent._

 _Septième point : une force spéciale nommée « Anbu » se chargera des problèmes de criminalité des ninjas. Si un ninja trahit son Royaume, ce sera aux Anbu, et non aux camarades dudit ninja de le traquer et de l'abattre. Les Anbu auront les mêmes droits que les ninjas. D'autres groupes spéciaux peuvent voir le jour, mais ils auront toujours les mêmes droits._

 _Septième point : les anciens Assassins Royaux deviendront les premiers Généraux, et nommeront comme successeur qui ils le désirent._

 _Huitième point : les anciens Assassins Royaux gagneront le droit de se marier et d'avoir une famille._

 _Neuvième point : si un ancien Assassin Royal s'avère être le bâtard ou la bâtarde d'un Clan, il sera reconnu comme membre à part entière de son Clan._

 _Dixième point : les anciens Assassins Royaux seront tenus comme non-responsables des actes commis sous les ordres de leur Kage depuis le moment où ils sont devenus Assassins Royaux jusqu'au jour où ils seront démis de leur fonction._

 _Onzième point : de nouveaux Clans auront l'autorisation de se former, bien qu'ils ne soient reconnus qu'avec l'autorisation de leur Kage._

* * *

Et avec cela, c'était tout. Onze points, dans lesquels nous avions placé tout notre espoir. Onze points, qui changeraient radicalement notre vie s'ils étaient votés. Parfois, je demande comment aurait été ma vie si le résultat du vote avait été différent. Comment aurais-je réagi ? Qu'aurais-je fait de ma vie ? Que serais-je devenue ? Et vous ? Auriez-vous jamais entendu parler de moi ? Probablement pas. Je serais morte et aurais disparu sans personne pour se souvenir de moi. Vous ne m'auriez jamais acclamée. Vous n'auriez jamais scandé mon nom alors que je défilais dans les rues, montée sur un cheval. Je n'aurais été nommée héroïne nationale du Royaume du Feu. Vraiment, je me demande à quoi aurait bien pu ressembler ma vie si le résultat du vote avait été différent. Pour le vote, nous fûmes mis dehors. Tous les cinq, nous devions attendre devant la porte. Nous devions rester là, à attendre le résultat du vote. Hanabi m'avait donnée sa parole de Hyuga qu'elle voterait pour la mise ne place de notre rêve, et je la remerciai en m'inclinant très bas. Une fois dehors, je fus accueillie par Itachi et Hatake. Mes mains tremblaient, c'était le moment qui scellerait ma vie. J'étais pâle, mon cœur menaçait de s'extraire de mon corps, et mes sang cognait contre mes tempes. Les gardes m'aidèrent à m'asseoir, et me demandèrent, inquiets, ce qu'il se passait. J'étais tellement angoissée que ce fut Roshi qui expliqua aux gardes la situation. L'expression d'Itachi changea au fur et à mesure de discours de Roshi, passant de l'inquiétude à l'incrédulité. Hatake resta parfaitement calme, mais je voyais de l'étonnement dans ses yeux noirs. Lorsque mon homologue eût fini son discours, aucun des deux gardes royaux ne savaient quoi dire. Puis, finalement, Hatake se tourna vers moi.

_ Je suis sûr que les Kage adopteront ce projet. Il me semble des plus intéressants. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils refuseraient.

_ Le Kazekage et le Raikage y sont opposés. Quant aux autres, je ne sais pas. Lady Moon, Haku-san, savez-vous quelque chose concernant l'avis de l'Hokage et la Mizukage ? intervint Roshi.

_ Sa Majesté a approuvé ce projet. Il en est de même pour Son Altesse Mito, répondis-je.

_ La Mizukage a également accepté. Elle dit pouvoir enfin mettre fin au racisme dont souffrent les possesseurs de Kekkei Genkai ici, ajouta Haku.

Je me tournai vers Roshi et lui demandai s'il n'avait pas au moins une idée sur la réponse de son seigneur. Il secoua la tête dépitée. Le Tsuchikage serait resté impassible tout au long de la lecture du parchemin, puis avait ordonné à son Assassin de disposer et n'avait plus mentionné le parchemin. Je grognai. Ne connaissant pas bien le Tsuchikage, je ne savais pas ce qu'il pensait de tout cela. Je ne savais pas son avis sur la question, ou comment il traitait Roshi. Les minutes défilaient. Pourquoi cela leur prenait-il autant de temps. Inquiète, j'activai mon Byakugan. Un débat semblait en cours. Hanabi allait bien, cela était suffisant. Je me reposai dans mon fauteuil et regardait les Roshi et ses gardes royaux conversaient. L'un d'entre eux, blond, parlait fort et semblait enthousiaste. Il finissait ses phrases par « Hun » tandis que l'autre, ressemblant aux samouraïs peints sur de vieilles toiles ou dans les pages jaunies de vieux livres d'histoire, parlait peu. Haku était assis en face moi, le front sur les jointures de ses mains croisés, et son genou tremblait nerveusement. Il marmonnait des prières indistinctes. Killer Bee s'était isolé, regardant au travers d'une des nombreuses fenêtre. Sasori s'était également isolé, et semblait réfléchir à quelque chose, mais cela ne m'intéressait pas. Il ne m'intéressait pas.

Ma main se porta à mon coup, là où pendait la fiole de sable. Je la serrai, et mes mâchoires se contractèrent. _Gaara, où es-tu ? Pitié, ne m'oublie pas... Nous y sommes presque !_ Pensai-je. J'avais l'impression de courir dans un tunnel sombre, au bout duquel se trouvait une lumière éblouissante. Mais, entre la sortie et moi, il y avait un trou béant, et je ne savais pas si j'arrivais pas à atteindre l'autre côté. À ce moment précis, j'étais dans les airs, mais le sol me semblait loin, si loin ! Je tendis la main je devais l'atteindre. Il fallait que je l'atteigne. En dessous, c'était le retour à mes appartements qui m'attendaient. Le retour à mes potions, à mes poisons, à mes chers assassinats. Devant la sortie, il y avait Gaara, qui, les mains enfoncés dans les poches, l'air désintéressé par la situation, m'attendait. Il était mon but ultime.

* * *

Finalement, après une attente qui me sembla être une éternité, la porte s'ouvrit. Ce fût Hanabi qui sortit la première, l'air ravie. Ses longs cheveux noirs détachés se soulevaient légèrement à chacun de ses pas, et elle écarta une mèche de son visage. Son kimono doré dont le bas était bordé de flammes rougeoyantes reflétait la lumière, et ses yeux d'un blanc aussi pur que bon balayèrent la salle. La Mizukage sortit ensuite, fière et belle dans son long kimono bleue. Après, ce fut le Tsuchikage, qui volait à un mètre du sol, son dos étant apparemment très douloureux. Il triturait sa moustache, l'air absent. Le Kazekage marchait rapidement, cachant mal sa colère. Venait enfin le Raikage, agacé, qui ruminait quelques choses inintéressantes. Roshi, Killer Bee, Haku et moi nous entre-regardâmes. L'espoir gonflait dans notre poitrine, nous amenant au bord du rire hystérique et des larmes. Finalement, soulageant nos cœurs d'un étau qui les enserrait et nos poitrines d'un poids qui les compressait, faisant éclatant les chaînes qui nous enchaînait à l'angoisse, scellant nos destins et la raison pour laquelle vous me connaissez, la Mizukage parla.

_ Assassins Royaux, votre projet a été accepté !

Nous nous relevâmes tous, incrédules. Nous avions du mal à comprendre que cela arrivait _réellement_. Que nous étions tous réellement libres. Je ne sais pas qui fut ensuite le premier à le faire. Le premier à tomber à genou devant les trois Kage ayant voté pour notre libération – le Tsuchikage, la Mizukage, l'Hokage – et à poser les mains au sol, face contre terre pour les remercier. Mais nous fîmes tous pareils. Nous les remerciâmes comme s'ils étaient des dieux, des larmes dévalant nos joues et tombant sur le sol blanc. Les gardes royaux s'étaient figés, mais nous n'en avions rien à faire. Je venais d'atterrir de l'autre côté du trou béant. Ma vie dans les sous-sols du château venait de prendre fin. Nous étions _libres_. Nous pouvions aimer, posséder, être membre d'un Clan, arborer des couleurs, faire état de notre puissance dévastatrice.

Nous reçûmes l'ordre de nous relever, et nous obéîmes en silence, pour croiser les regards ravis et heureux de nos seigneurs. Nos larmes redoublèrent, et Hanabi fut la première à agir. Elle serra mes mains, et essuya mes larmes, qui ne coulait que d'un seul côté de mon visage. Mei enserra Haku dans ses bras comme s'il était son fils, et le Tsuchikage serra le bras de Roshi. Nous avions tous laissé notre façade. Du coin de l'œil, je vis le Raikage dire à Killer Bee qu'il se pliait à la décision du Sommet des Kage, et qu'il ne tiendrait pas rigueur à Killer Bee de cela. J'en fus soulagée. Seul les membres du Royaume du Vent ne parlaient pas. Mais je m'en fichais. J'étais trop occupée à pleurer et à savourer ma liberté.

* * *

Le Sommet devait reprendre le lendemain, car l'après-midi avait été consacré à cela, et les Kage voulaient apparemment nous laisser savourer notre joie. Je passais donc la soirée à fêter ma nouvelle liberté. Haku et moi dansâmes ensembles, et il s'avéra être un excellent partenaire. Les danses du Royaume de l'Eau était souple et vivante, loin des acrobaties du Royaume du Vent et du calme du Royaume du Feu. Itachi se révéla également être un bon danseur. Mais il manquait Gaara. J'aurais voulu savourer cet instant avec lui, danser dans ses bras. Même si penser à lui diminuait ma joie, j'exultais. Le rêve de mon père était enfin réalisé ! Les Assassins Royaux étaient libres ! Nous allions pouvoir nous marier, avoir des enfants, être connu. Et je deviendrais une Hyuga à part entière. Gaara serait reconnu comme un des princes du Royaume du Vent. Pour les autres, je n'en savais rien. Nous avions tous été rejetés par nos familles et la société, car nous ne rentrions pas dans le moule habituel. Ce jour-là nous prenions notre revanche : nous avions remodelé la société pour qu'elle nous accepte. Le soir, alors que j'escortais Hanabi à sa chambre, elle me demanda de rester quelques temps avec elle. J'obéis, et la regardai s'installer dans son lit en silence. Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi et souris.

_ Lady Moon, montrez-moi vos yeux, s'il-vous-plaît.

Le vert s'effaça, laissant place au blanc perlé du Byakugan.

_ Bientôt, tout le monde verra vos yeux blancs, et vous pourrez porter le symbole du Clan. Cependant... selon la tradition, vous devrez porter le Sceau de l'Oiseau en Cage, ajouta-t-elle, soudainement attristée.

_ Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que d'être marquée, Votre Altesse. J'aurais vraiment l'impression d'être Hinata Hyuga, avec ce sceau, répondis-je pour la rassurer.

Hanabi sourit, et cela me rassura. Ma reine était jeune et malléable, mais elle était aussi intelligente, forte et incroyablement bonne. Elle ne voulait blesser personne, et désirait ardemment devenir la meilleure Hokage possible. Guidée par Lady Mito, j'étais, à ce moment-là, persuadée qu'elle y arriverait. Et je savais également que je serais toujours là pour l'épauler. Je lui pris la main et lui souris aussi sincèrement que je le pouvais.

_ Votre Altesse, même si je ne serai bientôt plus l'Assassin Royal, je serai toujours à votre service. Je vous servirai jusqu'à ma mort. Vous avez gagné ma loyauté éternelle.

_ Ai-je aussi gagné votre amour ? Je veux être une souveraine aimée...

_ La loyauté naît de l'amour, Votre Altesse.

_ Merci, ma Lady.

Elle fit une pause, puis reprit, souriante.

_ Donc Gaara-sama vous est loyal ? Est-ce que vous lui êtes loyale en retour ?

_ V-Votre Altesse ! rougis-je Je... Gaara-san m'est en effet loyal. Quant à moi, je vous suis loyale. L'amour n'engendre pas toujours la loyauté... ajoutai-je en détournant le regard.

_ Mais vous aimeriez lui être loyale, n'est-ce pas ? Vous l'aimez comme il vous aime. Je l'ai vu dans votre regard quand ils m'ont attaquée. Vous aviez l'air tellement trahie, j'étais si triste de voir cela...

_ Suis-je si facile à lire que cela ?

_ Non, ma Lady. Le Byakugan est surtout très utile. Et sans la déclaration de Gaara-sama, je n'aurais probablement jamais deviné. J'ai simplement fait le rapprochement.

Je hochai la tête, silencieuse, et elle continua.

_ Un des points du parchemin précise que les Assassins Royaux auront droit à l'amnistie. Cependant, je ne pense pas que Gaara-san soit le bienvenu dans son Royaume. C'est pourquoi je lui offre le droit de vivre avec vous. Lors de notre retour à Konoha, si vous le pouvez, faîtes-lui savoir qu'il est à présent mon second Général. Ainsi, vous ne serez plus tiraillée entre amour et devoir. Je veux que vous soyez heureuse, Lady Moon. Vous le méritez.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur, et je plaquai une main sur ma bouche pour retenir un sanglot étranglé. Hanabi me sourit joyeusement et m'ordonna presque d'aller me coucher, déclarant que j'avais besoin de repos. J'obéis machinalement et, lorsque je m'endormis, cette fois-ci, j'avais un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ma main tenait distraitement la fiole de sable, et je me pris à rêver de mariage et d'enfants. D'un petit garçon aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux blancs, qui aurait mon Byakugan et peut être la capacité de manipuler le sable comme son père. Ou même un petit garçon qui ne serait capable de rien du tout, mais que j'aimerais quand même, car ce serait mon enfant, et que l'amour maternel ne se contrôle pas. Ou d'une petite fille. Je lui apprendrais tout ce que je savais, et Gaara serait un père aimant, offrant à notre enfant tout l'amour qu'il n'avait pas reçu durant sa propre enfance. Et un jour, je lui raconterais cette histoire. Mon fils, si je venais à en avoir un, s'appellerait inévitablement Jiraiya. Si mon enfant était une fille, je ne savais pas. Gaara déciderait.

* * *

Le second jour du Sommet des Kage reprit le matin, une fois que chacun fut prêt. Nous nous réunîmes dans la même pièce que la veille. J'étais debout aux côtés d'Hanabi, qui siégeait entre la Mizukage et le Kazekage. À côté du Kazekage se trouvait le Raikage. Enfin, entre le Tsuchikage et le Mizukage était installé le Tsuchikage. À présent, c'était le temps des alliances. Par chance, le Royaume du Feu ne dépendant d'aucun Royaume pour s'approvisionner en quoique ce soit. Dès lors, nous pouvions tout simplement choisir qui nous voulions comme alliés. Le Royaume de la Terre et celui de l'Eau étaient des choix évidents, et c'était ce qu'Hanabi avait décidé. Nous désirions échanger des matières premières avec le Royaume de la Terre, qui possédait les plus grandes réserves d'huiles du continent et les plus grosses carrières de pierres. Même si nous en possédions, il était bon de ne pas épuiser nos carrières. En échange, nous pouvions leur offrir du bois et du coton, deux choses que nous produisions abondamment, puisque nos forêts étaient les plus étendus, et nos pâturages les plus importants. Nous établîmes des des équivalences entre les marchandises, et il en fut de même avec la Mizukage. Hanabi se tourna ensuite vers le Raikage et le Kazekage, leur demandant s'ils désiraient réaliser une quelconque alliance marchande avec notre Royaume.

Rasa ne répondit pas, mais le Raikage déclara que nous n'avions rien qui l'intéressait et que dès lors, il n'y avait pas à faire besoin d'échanges. Hanabi voulut répliquer, mais je la retins. Il était inutile de discuter avec le Raikage, nous avions assez d'alliés. En cas de guerre, nous avions l'avantage numérique. Cette journée se solda donc en la triple alliance entre les Royaumes du Feu, de la Terre et de l'Eau et l'alliance des Royaumes du Vent et de la Foudre. Nous avions passé toute la journée à négocier, et j'avais pu observer toute la journée, les faux sourires, les promesses mensongères fuser dans la pièce. Hanabi semblait dégoûtée par le comportement faux de ces personnes. Seule la Mizukage était restée haute dans mon estime car elle prenait souvent la défense de ma sœur mais les autres n'étaient que des idiots avides de pouvoirs fiers de leurs trônes. Malgré l'habitude du monde faux de la Cour, cette scène me donnait envie de vomir tant elle dégoulinait d'hypocrisie. Heureusement pour moi, le Sommet prit fin aux bouts du troisième jour, et nous pûmes rentrer à Konoha. Alors que nous étions sur le bateau, je compris que nous étions tous agacés par tant de mensonges et d'hypocrisie. Personne n'aime cela, excepté les fous.

* * *

Konoha était toujours la même. Bruyante, jamais endormie, peuplée de gens heureux et aimant, qui nous saluèrent et acclamèrent Hanabi. De loin, je voyais le château. Il se dressait, impressionnant, au-dessus de la ville. Il était immense, imposant, et logeait plus de mille personnes chaque jour, sans compter les nobles, les messagers et les soldats qui étaient de passage. À notre arrivée, deux soldats ouvrirent la grande porte et s'inclinèrent à notre passage, puis la refermèrent dans un bruit sourd. Je descendis de mon cheval, et, rapidement, Ino accourut. Elle était suivie par Lady Mito, Nagato, Might Guy et Anko, qui marchait lentement, s'adaptant au rythme de la reine.

Elle s'inclina devant Hanabi et moi puis prit ma valise, souriante. Je lui demandai immédiatement si tout s'était bien déroulé durant mon absence, et elle me rassura. Elle disparut ensuite dans les couloirs, pour porter ma valise dans mes appartements. Je me rendis dans le bureau de Lady Mito et Hanabi afin d'entendre toutes les nouvelles du Royaume, mais également pour assister à la mise en place du projet. Je m'installai, comme toujours, face aux deux reines. Hanabi rapporta les alliances faites et l'acceptation du projet. Lady Mito fut satisfaite de notre rapport, et nous décidâmes de réunir les chefs de Clans pour discuter de la création des ninjas. Il était plus poli et logique de les consulter avant de mettre cela en place, afin qu'ils se préparent à ne plus être les seuls utilisateurs de chakra du Royaume, mais également à recenser les potentiels ninjas qui vivaient sur leurs terres. Dès le lendemain, des pigeons voyageurs partirent, les lettres portant le sceau royal accrochés à la patte.

* * *

Quant à moi, je commençais à prévoir le budget nécessaire pour l'accueil des futurs ninjas, la construction de l'Académie et des terrains entraînements. Il fallait également des armes, des mannequins, et de quoi préparer des poisons et des antidotes. Le budget risquait d'être énorme, mais cela était normal. On ne créée pas une armée gratuitement. Heureusement, notre économie se portait bien, et nous pourrions financer les travaux. Étant considérés comme des soldats, les ninjas recevraient un salaire minimum, et devraient assurer eux-mêmes leur subsistance. Ils seraient considérés comme des soldats jusqu'à leur démission ou leur mort. De toute façon, nous ne attentions pas à trouve beaucoup d'utilisateurs de chakra. Au cours de mes années en tant qu'Assassin Royal, j'avais exécuté nombre d'entre eux, principalement ceux qui étaient trop bruyants ou dangereux, et qui tentaient de me résister ou n'était pas assez puissant pour rejoindre un Clan ou la garde royale. De plus, la maîtrise de chakra n'était pas très répandue, d'après nos estimations. Je m'attendais à une vingtaine d'élèves digne de ce nom la première année, pas plus. Il y avait bien ce que nous appelions les « Clans Secondaires », des clans capables d'utiliser le chakra mais ne faisant pas partie des Clans Royaux et restant donc cachés. Nous connaissions leur existence, mais nous ignorions où ils étaient et quelles étaient leurs capacités. Ils ne causaient pas de problèmes, alors je n'avais jamais été chargée de les éliminer. J'espérais que ces clans ne viendraient pas tous à l'Académie, mais n'enverraient qu'un ou deux représentants. Sinon, ce serait ingérable.

Je serais l'instructrice principale, mais les gardes royaux pourraient se choisir des disciples ou enseigner des techniques que je ne maîtrisais pas, comme celles concernant le Katon, le Futon et le Doton. Je savais qu'Itachi avait, comme tout son Clan, une affinité Katon, tout comme Anko. Might Guy était de type Doton, et Hatake avait trois natures de chakra : Futon, Suiton, et Raiton. Ce serait parfait. Je pouvais également enseigner le genjutsu. Même si cela n'était pas mon point fort, je maîtrisais les jutsus les plus basiques. D'un point de vue pédagogique théorique, nous étions au point. La pratique restait à voir. Je comptais me baser sur l'entraînement que m'avais fait subir mon maître. De la théorie (ou de la préparation) le matin, et des exercices physiques l'après-midi. Il n'était pas bon de trop travailler physiquement ou mentalement, on s'épuise et on s'abrutit inutilement. Il fallait également un lieu adapté. Je fis donc quelques plans, imaginant l'Académie et les terrains d'entraînements, et les roulai avant de les sceller. Je laisserais à l'architecte le soin de les valider lorsque tout serait mis en place.

* * *

Les Clans arrivèrent tous une semaine plus tard, répondant à l'appel de leur Hokage. Lady Kushina arriva la première, accompagnée de son fils, d'une servante et de deux soldats. Naruto, lorsqu'il me vit, courut jusqu'à moi et grommela lorsque je m'inclinai devant lui. Il déclara que je n'avais pas à le saluer comme cela, car il m'appréciait. Cela me fit sourire, mais sa mère le réprimanda : l'étiquette était l'étiquette. Je saluai la chef de Clan respectueusement, et vit du coin de l'œil Sakura, qui essayait d'éviter de croiser le regard de Naruto ou de Kushina, tentant de fuir son amant et une situation plus que gênante. Malheureusement pour elle, la Lady la vit et la héla, lui ordonnant de venir ici. La servante me supplia de l'aider du regard, et je souris pour l'encourager. Elle n'avait rien à craindre de Lady Kushina. La servante s'inclina très bas, sous, encore une fois, les protestations de Naruto.

_ Ainsi donc, tu es Sakura Haruno ? Celle dont mon fils est épris ?

_ O-Oui ma Lady, balbutia la jeune femme, le regard fixé par terre.

_ N'aies pas peur, je ne vais rien te faire. Je dois néanmoins avouer que je n'étais pas ravie lorsque mon fils m'a annoncée qu'il t'aimait. (Lady Kushina soupira) Mais je ne m'opposerai pas à votre union. Si tu désires rejoindre le Clan Uzumaki en tant que femme de mon fils, ce sera avec plaisir. Je t'ai observée lors du couronnement de l'Hokage : tu es travailleuse, et tu as l'air de savoir repousser un homme. Vous avez tous les deux ma bénédiction, conclut-elle sous les yeux ahuris des deux amants.

Puis, finalement, Naruto poussa un cri de joie et prit les mains de Sakura. Il se mit à déballer des phrases sans queue ni tête pour exprimer son bonheur sous les yeux amusés de sa mère. Quant à moi, je les enviai. J'aurais aimé être à la place de Sakura et que Naruto soit Gaara. Que mon père nous donnât sa bénédiction et m'accompagnât jusqu'au temple d'Erin pour notre mariage rêvé. Ne supportant plus ce spectacle et ayant envie de vomir tant j'étais jalouse, je leur fis part de tous mes vœux de bonheur et tournai les talons, me dirigeant droit vers un balcon, serrant fortement ma fiole de sable dans ma main. Mon œil me piquait, mais je retins mes larmes et mes sanglots de frustration dans ma gorge. Alors que j'observais les jardins qui s'étendait sous mes pieds, et la forêt qui s'étalait derrière, le vent se leva. Un vent chaleureux, qui m'enveloppa et emporta mes cheveux, qui avait enfin repoussé. Le vent finit par se calmer et je tendis bêtement la main pour le rattraper. _Gaara ! Reste avec moi !_ Suppliai-je. Mais le vent disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu. Ma main serra autour du vide, et retomba sur la balustrade en pierre. Je serrai les dents. Bientôt. Ce serait bientôt fini.

* * *

Finalement, on vint me chercher : le Conseil commençait. Je m'y rendis aussitôt, et pénétrai dans la salle aux côtés de ma sœur. Nous siégeons au bout de la grande table. À notre gauche se trouvaient Hiashi, Hizashi et Neiji Hyuga. À notre droite, Mito, Kushina et Naruto Uzumaki. À la droite des Hyuga, Tsunade Senju et sa nièce et héritière, Shizune. À la droite des Uzumaki, Fugaku Uchiha et Asuma Sarutobi, nouveau chef de son Clan.

_ Messeigneurs, mes Lady, bienvenue à ce Conseil. Je vous remercie d'avoir tous fait le déplacement. J'aimerais vous présenter un projet approuvé par les Kage. Vous en trouverez une copie devant vous. Lisez-la je vous prie.

Les nobles obéirent en silence, et entreprirent de lire le parchemin. À la fin de la lecture, Hanabi reprit, ne leur laissant pas le temps de parler afin d'éviter que cela tourne à la joute verbale.

_ Ce projet sera mis en place quoi que vous en pensiez. Cependant, je suis prête à entendre vos avis dessus, déclara-t-elle.

_ Votre Altesse, j'aimerais connaître l'avis de votre prédécesseur dessus, s'il-vous-plaît, déclara Asuma.

_ Il y était fermement opposé, intervins-je. Je le lui ai présenté sur son lit de mort, afin de connaître ses pensées dessus.

_ Je vois. Alors, Votre Altesse, laissez-moi vous dire que j'y suis opposé. Je tiens à honorer la mémoire de mon oncle.

_ Et c'est votre droit, Seigneur Asuma, sourit Hanabi. Je ne puis régner sur vos pensées.

Asuma hocha la tête en remerciement, et les autres seigneurs donnèrent également leur avis, posèrent leur question. Lady Kushina accepta le projet, suivant l'avis de la matriarche de son Clan, mais également celui de son fils, qui jugeait qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée. Ce fut à mon tour de remercier Naruto d'un hochement de tête. Hiashi et Hizashi se concertèrent, et finirent par se mettre d'accord.

_ Votre Altesse, doit-on envoyer à l'Académie chacun de nos membres possédant du chakra ? Ce serait très compliqué.

_ Bien sûr que non, bien qu'ils doivent tous être répertoriés. Sachant que vous possédez un Kekkei Genkai, il serait difficile de former vos jeunes à son maniement. Je propose néanmoins que vous envoyiez au moins un enfant par génération, afin de prouver votre bonne foi. Si vous veniez à en envoyer plus, nous pourrons pallier à votre manque d'effectif militaire par un détachement de soldats, proposa Hanabi. Bien entendu, cela s'applique à tous les Clans, ajouta-t-elle.

_ Je vois. Dans ce cas, nous n'avons aucune raison de nous opposer à ce projet, répondit Hiashi. La Couronne aura notre soutien.

Comme nous l'avions prévu, le Clan Senju accepta également. Il n'était pas très concerné par la politique et suivait généralement le Clan Uzumaki lors d'importantes décisions. Le Clan Uchiha s'y opposa, Fugaku déclarant que c'était stupide, bien que ce soit en réalité pour faire opposition à la Couronne. Au final, cela faisant donc trois Clans contre deux. Malheureusement, s'il devait y avoir un affrontement, nous n'aurions pas la supériorité numérique. Les Uzumaki étaient peu nombreux, une trentaine, les Senju n'étaient que dix, et les Hyuga une cinquantaine. Contre les soixante Sarutobi et les soixante-dix Uchiha, nous étions même en sous-nombre. Je grognai. Même si j'étais une très bonne combattante, affronter tous les Uchiha en même temps relevait de l'impossible. Lorsqu'on annihile un Clan, on fait cela de nuit, et on les exécute les uns après les autres, dans leur sommeil. Le temps que l'alerte soit donnée, les trois quarts d'entre sont déjà morts. Le dernier quart est ensuite facile à abattre. J'espérais néanmoins que, malgré les tensions, les Clans Uchiha et Sarutobi obéissent aux ordres de l'Hokage.

Les Clans posèrent quelques questions, et la discussion dériva sur le budget de la construction de l'Académie et de l'entretien des ninjas. Tsunade Senju se proposa pour former les ninjas qui se révéleraient posséder un excellent contrôle de chakra pour en faire des médecins. Cela fut aussitôt adopté, car aucun des gardes royaux ne savait faire cela, et, même si j'étais une très bonne médecin, je ne pouvais pas tout enseigner. Hanabi décida alors de révéler ma véritable identité, et m'ordonna d'annuler mon Henge. Bien que réticente, le vert de mes yeux s'effaça lentement, laissant au blanc des Hyuga et au vide de mon œil mort. Des cris de surprise s'élevèrent.

_ L'Assassin Royal ! Vous êtes une Hyuga ! S'insurgea Fugaku.

_ Je suis une bâtarde, monseigneur. Je suis née d'un membre de la Bunke, probablement un soldat, répondis-je.

_ C'est une conspiration ! Cria l'homme.

_ Cela suffit, Seigneur Fugaku, tonna Hanabi. Je peux accepter votre refus de participer à l'instauration des ninjas, mais je ne tolérerai pas pareilles accusations ! Lady Moon ne m'a révélée son identité qu'il y a quelques semaines. Ne criez pas à la conspiration bêtement, vous vous ridiculisez. Si je lui ai ordonné de vous informer de son identité, c'est parce qu'elle la révélera d'une façon ou d'une autre à ses élèves. Le Juuken est reconnaissable, et il serait inutile de se fatiguer à maintenir un Henge. Seigneur Hiashi, Lady Moon rejoindra le Clan Hyuga en tant que membre de la Bunke. Pourrez-vous lui appliquer le Sceau de l'Oiseau en Cage après le Conseil, je vous prie ?

_ Ce sera fait, Votre Altesse, sourit Hiashi.

_ Parfait. Je tiens à ajouter que Lady Moon sera à présent connu sous son véritable nom : Hinata Hyuga, qui lui fut donné par sa mère mais gardé secret en raison de consonance avec le nom de son Clan. Y voyez-vous une objection ?

Personne ne s'opposa à ma sœur, et le Conseil prit fin. Hiashi Hyuga me proposa de nous atteler à la tâche dès à présent, et j'acceptai. Je chargeais les gardes royaux de surveiller Hanabi de très près et de ne jamais la laisser seule. Je guidai le seigneur de Clan jusqu'à mes appartements, où nous pourrions être en paix. Nous nous étions éclipsés discrètement, prétextant des affaires concernant le Clan Hyuga et la Couronne. En chemin, nous tombâmes sur Ino. Elle regarda Hiashi de travers, et me dit qu'elle s'assurerait que personne ne nous dérangerait. Une fois que nous fûmes seuls dans mes appartements, je me tournai vers le seigneur et lui demandai s'il avait besoin de préparer quelque chose pour le sceau.

_ Non, je n'ai besoin que de mon chakra. Prépare-toi, c'est très douloureux.

Je hochai la tête et respirai un grand coup. Hiashi fit quelques mutras et tout brûla. Mes yeux, ma tête, mon corps. J'avais l'impression d'être brûlée vive. Je poussai un long cri de douleur et tombai à genoux en tenant ma tête entre mes mains. Je finis par pleurer silencieusement alors que le feu s'éteignait peu à peu dans mon corps. Je tremblai de manière incontrôlable, attendant que la douleur disparaisse. Hiashi m'aida à me relever et m'amena jusqu'à mon lit, où il m'aida à m'étendre alors que je tremblai toujours, épuisée. Mon corps avait lutté contre le sceau, mais le Sceau de l'Oiseau en Cage était un des plus puissants jamais créé. Hiashi caressa doucement mes cheveux, et me murmura quelques paroles réconfortantes.

_ Je te remercie de veiller sur Hanabi, déclara-t-elle. Elle va devenir une femme capable et puissante, entre tes mains.

_ Je protégerai Son Altesse avec ma vie, monseigneur.

Un silence confortable s'installa, mais je me résolus à le briser. Je voulais en savoir plus sur _elle_. Sur ma mère. Qui était-elle ? Comment s'étaient-ils rencontrés ? Qui s'était déclaré le premier ? Leur histoire était-elle romantique, ou était-ce une erreur d'un soir ? Comment ma mère était-elle tombée enceinte de moi ? J'avais besoin de réponses.

_ Monseigneur... demandai-je. C-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? C-Comment est-elle ?

Il sembla immédiatement comprendre de qui je parlais et il soupira avant de se relever et de croiser les bras.

_ Le jour où je l'ai rencontrée, elle avait dix-sept ans, et moi vingt-cinq. Elle était avec d'autres fermières, elles jouaient dans une mare. J'étais un jeune et fier seigneur, tout juste marié. Toutes les fermières se sont inclinées à mon passage, sauf elle. Elle m'a regardée droit dans les yeux alors que je passais, fixant ses grands yeux verts sur moi. Cela a piqué ma curiosité et je l'ai cherchée. Oh, je l'ai vite retrouvée. Elle travaillait dans une ferme, et parlait fort. Elle me regardait toujours avec ce mélange d'insolence et de défi. Nous avons beaucoup discuté, et je suis tombé amoureux : elle ne me flattait jamais, et avait une honnêteté affligeante. Si je venais à être ridicule, elle riait à gorge déployée au lieu d'accourir à mes côtés. Mais elle ne donnait jamais son prénom. Elle disait toujours « demain, Hiashi, demain ! ». Je ne lui en voulais jamais, j'étais trop épris. Puis, un jour, la veille de mon départ, nous avons fait l'amour, et c'est là qu'elle est tombée enceinte. Je n'en savais rien, et je suis parti le lendemain sans savoir que six ans plus tard, on te présenterait à moi. Elle ne prononça qu'une phrase avant que je ne parte pour ne jamais la revoir : « Je m'appelle Kalana ». Même si cela ressemblait plus à « M'appelle K'lana » que Kalana. C'est ainsi que tu es née, Hinata. Elle prononce ton nom « Nata », n'est-ce pas ? Elle a l'habitude de sauter la premier syllabe.

Je hochai la tête, incrédule. Alors c'était cela, l'histoire de mes parents ? Une fermière insolente, qui s'attira de cette manière l'attention d'un Seigneur de passage ? Et c'était de là que venait le nom de ma poupée ? Une poupée nommée ainsi pour remplacer une mère que je pensais ne jamais revoir durant mon enfance. Je jetai un coup d'œil au jouet de chiffon. Elle trônait sur une des étagères, ses yeux vides braqués sur moi. Je souris légèrement. Les mères ne cessent jamais de veiller sur leurs enfants.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, toutes les délégations étaient reparties. Dès lors, Hanabi entama la rédaction de lois qui seraient distribués dans tous le Royaume pour prévenir les gens de la mise en place. Elle passa des journées entières avec Lady Mito à rédiger des édits, des lois, qu'elles envoyaient ensuite dans tout le Royaume. Konoha avait été la première ville à être mis au courant des nouvelles lois. On me regardait à présent avec crainte et respect, mais aussi avec fascination. Mon œil mort attisait la curiosité des enfants, et je pouvais à présent librement me déplacer en tenue de combat, même si Ino me forçait à porter un long manteau mauve aux bordures noires léger sur lequel était représenté le symbole de Konoha. Cela dissimulait mes lames rétractables et mon long poignard accrochés dans mon dos. Selon elle, j'aurais été trop menaçante. Je ne voyais pas le problème mais, au vu de son insistance, j'avais accepté. C'est ainsi que, deux lunes après la création des lois, je dus dispenser mon premier cours à l'Académie, et recevoir les candidats.

* * *

 **Voilà OwO. Je me suis dit que ce serait pas mal de parler un peu de la mère d'Hinata, mais sans en faire des caisses ^^ Je trouve que ce chapitre était un peu rapide, mais je n'ai pas réussi à développer plus 0^0 Désolée 0^0**


	17. Chapitre Seize : L'Académie

**Hey hey hey ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de _Lady Moon_. Ou plutôt _Lady Hinata_ , non ? ^^ D'ailleurs, je me disais : j'ai écrit un OS qui raconte l'histoire de _Lady Moon_ du point de vu de Gaara. Est-ce que ça vous intéresserait que je le poste ?**

 **Bref ~ je réponds aux reviews, et le chapitre est à vous ^O^**

 **Lerugamine : merci ^^ contente de te retrouver :D vraiment je suis la seule à y avoir pensé ? :O en tout cas c'était bien pensé, moi j'aime beaucoup x3 Moi j'ai pris le « Ai » de Ai Enma, et le « Megurine » de Luka Megurine (tu le sens le surnom bricolé en trois minutes ? xD)**

 **Rieko : Coucou ^^ Ravie de te revoir :3 Je suis heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu OwO Il m'a pris un temps fou, le bougre ^^ faut dire que je pouvais pas permettre de le foirer, celui-là OxO J'ai beaucoup hésité sur le retour d'Hinata. Au début, elle ne devait pas apparaître du tout. Puis quand j'ai décidé de l'ajouter, elle devait au début vraiment intéragir avec Hinata, qui devait aller la retrouver le soir. Puis j'ai décidé que non, parce que ça faisait trop mélodrame, et que ça ne collait pas avec ma Hinata. Vi moi aussi je pense que ça lui irait bien les yeux verts OwO Et oui, j'accorde un peu de répit à Hinata (elle a été violée, a perdu son père, son enfant, son amant a dû fuir, je crois qu'elle l'a méritée xD). Vi, parce qu'au début, j'avais une idée de la fin de mon histoire, mais pas trop de comment y arriver. Maintenant que j'ai trouvé, je vais vous laisser quelques indices x)**

* * *

Chapitre Seize : L'Académie.

Avant de commencer les cours à l'Académie, il fallut rencontrer les Clans Secondaires. Nous lançâmes un appel national, et je fus fort étonnée des retombées. Le Clan Yamanaka, la famille d'Ino, fut un des premiers à se manifester. Ils étaient un jeune Clan, comptant tout juste dix membres, né peu de temps après le système actuel. Ils étaient capable de contrôler l'esprit des gens pour un certain temps, du moment que la personne en question ne fût pas assez puissante pour les repousser, ou celui des animaux, cette fois-ci pour la durée qu'ils désiraient. Ils pouvaient lire les esprits des enfants et des personnes faibles d'esprits, et détecter les gens autour d'eux. Ino m'expliqua que son Clan avait caché son existence durant tout ce temps, effrayé par les Assassins Royaux et les Clans Royaux. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux dix membres connus. C'étaient des tailleurs et des forgerons, des gens biens, ayant tous prouvé leur loyauté au Royaume. Néanmoins, je comprenais leur crainte.

Vint ensuite ma seconde surprise : le Clan Nara, qui était celui des juges royaux. Eux manipulaient leurs ombres pour capturer celle de leur adversaire, et ainsi le forcer à copier tous les mouvements qu'ils faisaient. Si l'on couplait cela à leur génie naturel, c'était fort intéressant. Les Nara et les Yamanaka étaient amis depuis longtemps, et chacun connaissait l'existence de l'autre. Ils avaient un troisième allié, le Clan Aburame, les avocats. Eux contrôlaient les insectes dévoreurs de chakra, ce qui était fort dangereux. Néanmoins, puisqu'ils étaient restés sages, je n'avais jamais eu à les exterminer. C'était le seul Clan Secondaire dont j'avais eu connaissance, car il gardait leurs insectes dans leurs corps : il était impossible de les rater lorsque l'on utilise le Byakugan. Je les avais interrogés et, rassurée quant à leur loyauté et leur inactivité, je les avais laissés vivre. Il est inutile de massacrer gratuitement des gens biens. Ce serait une perte de temps et d'énergie.

Je fus ravie de rencontrer ces trois Clans : ils seraient de précieux alliés pour convaincre les autres Clans Secondaires qui se manifestèrent, peu ravis de la traque et de l'extermination qu'ils avaient subi par mon maître et moi-même. J'avais un jour éliminé un Clan Secondaire : les Hoshi. Capables de créer de puissantes illusions, ils causaient beaucoup de grabuge. Je les avais donc tous massacré. C'était il y a moins d'une année, et la blessure devait être encore fraîche pour eux. Nous reçûmes à la capitale les représentants des Clans Secondaires, qui étaient au nombre de six. Ils étaient guidés par Tsume Inuzuka et Chôza Akimichi. La réunion se tint dans la salle du trône, où seraient décidés du sort des Clans Secondaires, et leur place dans la société. Tsume Inuzuka avait le regard dur. Elle était flanqué d'un énorme chien possédant du chakra, aux mâchoires puissantes. Elle avait les lèvres pincées et les yeux sauvages. Elle s'inclina raidement devant Hanabi et moi, et écouta attentivement les paroles de ma sœur.

_ Bienvenue à Konoha, commença Hanabi. Je suis ravie de vous recevoir. Comme vous l'avez sûrement compris, l'usage du chakra est devenue légale à condition d'être noté sur le registre des ninjas, créé il y a un mois. Avez-vous des demandes particulières à faire ? Ajouta ma sœur.

Les yeux de Tsume se portèrent sur moi un instant, puis elle les reporta sur ma sœur.

_ Nous voulons être certains de ne plus être traqués et exécutés parce que nous sommes forts, Votre Altesse. Nous ne voulons plus d'Assassins Royaux ou de ninjas à nos trousses.

_ Je n'ai jamais exécuté un Clan qui ne posait de problèmes, intervins-je. Le Clan Hoshi que j'ai annihilé il y a peu détruisait l'esprit des gens pour les voler. J'ai maintenu l'ordre. Le Clan Aburame a toujours été laissé en paix.

Le chien de Tsume grogna, mais sa maîtresse la calma d'un geste de la main. Elle me regarda dans les yeux puis hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Elle intima également le silence aux autres chefs de Clans qui protestaient contre mes actions et se tourna vers Hanabi.

_ Nous voulons être reconnus comme des Clans officiels. Nous voulons posséder des terres, et pouvoir vivre de notre vie de ninjas. Nous protégerons nos terres et ferons régner l'ordre dessus. Nous sommes prêts à verser des redevances aux Clans Royaux.

_ Je vois, répondit ma sœur. Lady Hinata, qu'en pensez-vous ?

_ Cela me semble une bonne idée. Cela permettrait aux Clans Royaux de garder leurs hommes auprès d'eux, dans une zone précise, au lieu de les disperser sur tout leur territoire. Le Clan Uzumaki serait sûrement ravi de recevoir de l'aide pour diriger ses terres.

_ En effet, c'est juste. Voici ma proposition : vous serez placé sous l'autorité d'un Clan Royal, auquel vous reverserez une partie des impôts prélevés. Vous devrez faire régner l'ordre sur vos terres, et s'assurer que les lois sont appliquées. Tout problème d'ordre majeur sera rapporté au Clan Royal qui vous dirige, et vous obéirez à ses ordres. Il sera demander de vous d'envoyer au moins un ninja par génération à l'Académie.

_ Cela nous conviendrait parfaitement. Nous voudrons également avoir droit à la protection de Konoha en cas de maltraitance par notre Clan Royal : il est possible qu'il nous haïsse pour nos capacités et décide d'abuser de nous.

_ Tous les sujets du Royaume du Feu ont droit à la protection de la Couronne, sourit Hanabi.

Ainsi se conclut l'entretien. Les Clans Secondaires que nous connaissions déjà nous avait prévenus sur les possibles exigences des autres Clans, et nous avions préparé des solutions. La proposition d'Hanabi quant à la répartition des Clans Secondaires avaient déjà proposé aux Clans Royaux, qui avaient tous réagi favorablement. Les Uzumaki étaient forts enthousiastes, car ils étaient très peu nombreux. Les Sarutobi, qui possédaient également le plus grands territoires, étaient également satisfaits de recevoir de l'aide pour le diriger. Les Clans furent donc répartis de la sorte : le Clan Sarutobi eut sous sa direction les Clans Hoki et Kohaku, le Clan Uchiha le Clan Akimichi, le Clan Hyuga le Clan Inuzuka, le Clan Uzumaki le Clan Shimura (étant donné que les Uzumaki était le Clan avec le plus petit territoire et le Clan Shimura le Clan Secondaire comptant le plus de membres, il était inutile de confier aux Uzumaki un second Clan). Les Clans Yamanaka, Aburama et Nara étaient sous la direction directe de la Couronne.

* * *

L'Académie ouvrit une lune après. Le peuple avait bien pris les changements politiques établis, se sentant proches des Clans Secondaires et s'étant rangé à leur avis. J'arrivai le matin à neuf heures, accompagnés d'élèves venant du palais : Shino Aburame (qui avait laissé son poste à Sho, son frère), Ino et Neiji. À mon arrivée, je remarquai mes élèves. Ils venaient tous de Clans Secondaires ou étaient des civils. Je ne vis aucun membre des Clans Royaux, excepté Neiji. Néanmoins, je savais que Naruto était venu pour entrer à l'Académie. Serait-il en retard ? Cela commençait mal.

À mon arrivée, les élèves se levèrent tous et me suivirent dans le couloir qui menait à l'arrière cour, pour que je puisse les tester. Ils étaient une vingtaine. Nous atteignîmes rapidement les terrains d'entraînement et je me tournai vers chacun d'entre eux. Je sortis de ma besace des papiers de chakra, permettant de déterminer quelle était ou quelles étaient la ou les natures de chakra de l'utilisateur. C'était ainsi que j'avais découvert les miennes, quelques années plus tôt. Je leur demandai donc de se mettre en ligne et je les inspectai rapidement. Un des jeunes hommes avaient avec lui un chien gigantesque blanc, ce qui me fit tiquer. Je l'avais remarqué lorsque nous étions rentrés mais l'animal était clairement bien dressé, et ce jeune homme devait faire partie du Clan Inuzuka. Alors que j'allais parler, de nouvelles personnes arrivèrent : Naruto et Sakura. La jeune femme était gênée, et ses joues étaient de la couleur de ses cheveux. Le jeune seigneur s'excusa de son retard, penaud, et Sakura s'inclina très bas. Je leur fis signe de rejoindre la ligne et ils obéirent sans poser de questions. Ino chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Sakura, qui devint extrêmement rouge.

_ Bonjour à tous, merci d'être venu. Je suis Hinata Hyuga, mais vous pouvez m'appeler de la manière dont vous voulez tant que vous respectez mon rang. Comme vous devez l'avoir appris, je suis l'ancien Assassin Royal et actuellement votre Général. Si vous passez le premier test, je ferai de vous des ninjas, je vous apprendrai à vous battre du mieux que je peux. Si l'un d'entre vous se révèle avoir des aptitudes de médecin, il sera envoyé auprès de Lady Tsunade Senju, qui se chargera personnellement de sa formation. Les gardes royaux pourront également décider de se choisir un apprenti parmi vous. Y a-t-il des questions avant que je ne commence ?

Ils ne réagirent pas et je me rapprochai du premier : Naruto. Il prit le papier, qui se coupa en deux comme si du vent l'avait tranché. Il n'avait qu'une seule nature de chakra, le Futon. Je fus satisfaite et passai à Sakura. J'ignorai qu'elle maîtrisait son chakra, aussi m'attendis-je à ce qu'elle échoue, ayant été traînée ici par Naruto. À ma grande surprise, elle avait deux natures de chakra : le Doton et le Suiton. Elle me demanda, timide, si c'était bien, et fut ravie lorsque je lui annonçai que c'était tout à fait honorable. Ino avait exactement les mêmes, et les deux amies échangèrent un regard complice. Je souris, et annonçai que je possédai également le Suiton, pour une raison qui m'échappait. Étais-je jalouse de la relation de Sakura et Ino ? Avec le recul, je sais que je l'étais, et j'avais pris le premier élément qui me reliait à elles pour m'intégrer. Ino déclara que nous étions toutes les trois faîtes pour être amies, ce qui me fit sourire. Je dus néanmoins passer à la personne suivante, un homme que je reconnus comme Shikamaru Nara, le fils du Juge de la Cour. J'étais surprise, et il m'expliqua qu'il détestait le droit, et qu'être ninja semblait plus intéressant. Il avait deux natures de chakra : Katon et Doton. Il en allait de même pour le jeune homme imposant et gros à ses côtés, Choji Akimichi. Il venait lui aussi d'un Clan Secondaire, mais était clairement le plus faible de tout ceux que j'avais examiné depuis le début. Le suivant était le garçon avec son chien, Kiba Inuzuka. Il n'avait qu'une affinité, le Doton. Cependant, cela ne m'inquiétait pas. Il n'est pas nécessaire de maîtriser parfaitement le ninjutsu élémentaire pour être puissant. Le suivant fut Shino Aburame, qui eut pour nature de chakra le Futon et le Doton. Après vint Neiji, qui n'avait qu'une seule nature de chakra, le Suiton. Ensuite, il y eut six autres personnes capables d'utiliser le chakra, mais je ne me souviens pas de leur prénom car ils étaient encore plus faible que Choji. La dernière personne que je devais examiner était Rock Lee. Je lui tendis le papier, et rien ne se passa. Pas un tremblement, rien du tout. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser son chakra.

_ Désolée, Lee-san, mais je ne peux pas vous accepter parmi mes élèves si vous ne pouvez pas utiliser votre chakra. Rentrez chez vous, lui dis-je.

_ Non, s'il vous plaît ! V-Vous ne pouvez vraiment rien faire ?

_ Non. Engagez-vous dans l'armée, elle ne va pas disparaître avec l'arrivée des ninjas, ajoutai-je en me détournant.

_ Affrontez-moi ! S'écria-t-il soudainement.

_ Si je vous affrontais sérieusement, vous mourriez, répondis-je en me tournant au trois quarts vers lui.

Il était en position de taijutsu classique, et semblait déterminé à ne pas bouger. Je soupirai et consentis à l'affronter. Je confiai mon manteau et mes lames rétractables à Ino, avant de prêter à Lee du matériel de combat de base : des couteaux à lancer et un poignard. Puis je me mis face à lui, immobile. Les veines autour de mon œil pulsèrent, et le Byakugan s'activa. Je souris cruellement et lui fis signe de venir. Il désirait me défier ? Très bien, il verrait un Assassin Royal à l'œuvre. Même si je m'étais imposée une limite (que du taijutsu, et pas de jutsu spéciaux comme les soixante-quatre points du Hakke), je dus cependant reconnaître que Rock Lee avait du potentiel. Sans mon Byakugan, je n'aurais pas pu gagner contre lui. Mais là encore, sans mon Byakugan, je ne serais jamais devenue Assassin Royal. Reprenons. En une seconde, Lee fut devant moi, me forçant à esquiver de justesse un coup de pied puissant qui m'aurait envoyée contre un arbre et aurais brisé mes os si j'avais été touchée. Je mis un coup de pied au niveau du sol dans l'espoir dans le faucher, mais il fit un saut périlleux arrière et atterrit quelques mètres plus loin. Il était agile, rapide et fort. Cet homme s'était entraîné à se battre, il n'y avait aucun doute. Malheureusement, j'avais l'expérience et la technique qu'il n'avait pas. S'entraîner est une chose, mais s'il n'avait jamais risqué sa vie, il ne connaissait pas les limites de son corps. Or, je connaissais les miennes. Nous échangeâmes quelques coups rapides et, au bout de quelques secondes, il laissa une ouverture. Je souris. _Là !_ Me dis-je en lui administrant un violent coup de pied qui l'envoya s'écraser contre un des mannequins d'entraînement. En une demi-seconde, j'étais assis sur lui, un pied sur chaque poignet, et un poignard sous sa gorge.

_ J-J'abandonne !

Je me relevai et lui tendis la main, Byakugan désactivé. Il prit ma main et se redressa difficilement, l'air malheureux. Je rangeai mon arme et levai les yeux pour le voir en train de partir. _Où au nom d'Erin va-t-il ? Je ne l'ai pas chassé,_ Me dis-je en le rappelant. Il se retourna, le visage plein d'espoir. Je comptais l'envoyer auprès de Might Guy, qui était un maître du taijutsu. Il pourrait certainement former ce jeune homme bien mieux que moi, qui ne pratiquais que le Juuken. Je maîtrisais bien entendu le taijutsu classique, mais ce n'était pas ma spécialité et, au vu de son cas, il était dans son intérêt d'être entraîné par un des meilleurs dans ce domaine.

_ Lee-san, pensiez-vous réellement pouvoir me battre ? Demandai-je.

_ Non... Mais j'espérais tenir plus longtemps contre quelqu'un qui a retenu ses coups, Général, soupira-t-il.

_ Je l'ai dit n'est-ce pas ? Si je me battais sérieusement contre n'importe lequel d'entre vous, je le tuerais. Écoutez, je ne peux pas faire grand chose pour vous. (ses poings se serrèrent) Mais quelqu'un le peut. Demandez à voir Might Guy, le garde royal. Dîtes-lui que je vous envoie, et que vous avez un très bon potentiel en taijutsu. S'il ne veut pas de vous, revenez, je ferai mon possible pour vous aider, lui expliquai-je.

_ Merci beaucoup, Général ! Je deviendrai le meilleur ninja ! Promit-il en frappant son cœur de son poing avant de détaler.

Rock Lee était un homme étrange. Bon, courageux, digne d'un conte de fée. C'était clairement un héros dans l'âme, éduqué dans le mythe des splendides chevaliers et des princesses à protéger. Et aujourd'hui, il avait une chance d'égaler voire de surpasser ses mythes. Je secouai doucement la tête, et ordonnai à mes élèves de rentrer dans la classe. Nous commencerions par de la théorie, et nous ferions de la pratique l'après-midi. Je leur expliquai la différence entre le ninjutsu, le genjutsu et le taijutsu, les spécificités des Kekkei Genkai connus à ce jour, et l'importance de contrôler son chakra. Ils écoutaient attentivement, posaient des questions. L'énorme chien, Akamaru, dormait paisiblement sur les terrains d'entraînements, puisqu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il soit là pour les cours théoriques. La pauvre bête s'ennuierait certainement.

* * *

L'après-midi je décidai de leur enseigner comment marcher sur les murs. Ils parurent surpris, ignorant que cela était possible. Je me mis alors face à un arbre et montai dessus, marchant à l'horizontal sur le chêne. Je redescendis, et leur expliquai comment faire. Il fallait concentrer du chakra dans ses pieds pour qu'il nous permette de tenir ainsi contre n'importe quelle surface. Une fois que je leur eus expliqué, ce fût leur tour d'essayer. Chacun se mit face à un arbre, et s'entraîna. Les résultats étaient différents. Naruto traversa littéralement l'arbre, ayant utilisé beaucoup trop de chakra. Kiba eut le même résultat, tandis que les autres tombaient au sol : il n'en mettait pas assez. Seule une personne y arriva du premier coup : Sakura Haruno. Elle arriva en haut de l'arbre rapidement et s'assit sur une branche, étonnée de son propre travail. J'ouvris des yeux ronds. Elle avait une excellent contrôle de chakra ! C'était impressionnant ! Mon maître m'avait raconté avoir mis une semaine à réussir cet exercice, tandis qu'il m'avait fallu deux jours. Je lui fis signe de redescendre et elle me rejoignit rapidement, bien que peu assurée durant sa descente de l'arbre.

_ Sakura, ce soir, tu viendras avec moi : tu dois rencontrer Lady Tsunade. Tu feras une médecin formidable, avec un contrôle pareil, lui dis-je. En attendant que les autres réussissent cet exercice, va dans la remise : tu y trouveras un livre intitulé _Remèdes, Volume Premier_. Prends-le et commence à l'étudier. (puis une question me traversa l'esprit) Sais-tu lire et écrire ou as-tu besoin que je te l'enseigne ?

_ Je lis et j'écris, ma Lady.

_ Parfait. Va.

Elle hocha la tête et disparut. Quant à moi, je retournai aider les autres élèves. Ino fut la seconde personne à y arriver, mais ce fut le soir. Ils étaient tous couverts de bosses et d'hématomes en raison de leurs chutes, et je dus passer une vingtaine de minutes à les soigner, réduisant les bosses et faisant disparaître les hématomes. Je les prévins que les cours commenceraient tous les jours à neuf heures, et que les dortoirs étaient à leur disposition. Je finis par les quitter et rentrai au palais avec Ino, Neiji, Sakura et Naruto. Une fois là-bas, Hanabi me demanda de lui raconter la première journée de l'Académie. Elle fut ravie d'entendre que tout s'était bien passé, de même que Lady Mito. Je présentai Sakura à Lady Tsunade, et lui expliquai que la jeune servante, et maintenant ninja, possédait un excellent contrôle de chakra, bien meilleur que le mien. Lady Tsunade fut ravie et prit Sakura par le bras pour l'emmener dans son laboratoire. Sakura poussa un petit cri de détresse mais se laissa faire. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Quelqu'un contrôlant parfaitement son chakra, comme Lady Tsunade, est capable d'augmenter sa force considérablement, rendant n'importe quel coup de poing mortel. Naruto, comprenant que sa fiancée allait également développer une force monstrueuse, eût une réaction des plus comiques. Il se mit à prier pour ne jamais l'énerver. Sakura ayant déjà un tempérament de feu d'après Ino, je remerciai silencieusement Erin d'avoir offert à Naruto une capacité de régénération si importante qu'il pouvait survivre à presque tout, surtout les chocs directs qui semblaient inefficaces sur lui. D'ailleurs, il était le seul à s'être sorti indemne de l'exercice, malgré l'arbre qui s'était écroulé sur lui.

* * *

Le soir, alors que j'étais installée dans mes nouveaux appartements (qui étaient plus petits que les précédents car je faisais qu'y dormir et y préparer des poisons lorsque les miens étaient trop vieux et donc inefficaces) ma main se posa sur ma fiole de sable. Je la décrochai de mon coup et la regardai un instant. Hanabi m'avait dit qu'il était à présent le bienvenu à Konoha. Mais voudrait-il venir ? Il fallait en avoir le cœur net. Je débouchai la fiole et avalai le moitié du contenu. L'autre moitié fut vidée sur ma table de chevet, et je brisai la fiole, qui se transforma en sable également. Je souris et m'allongeai sur le dos. J'ignorai quand il serait là, mais je savais qu'il arriverait dans peu de temps.

* * *

Le lendemain, je gagnai un nouvel élève : Itachi. Rock Lee ayant rejoint les gardes royaux – il semblait très heureux de ce que j'avais vu – l'Uchiha avait décidé de devenir un ninja. Il avait deux natures de chakra : Katon et Suiton. Il se révéla un élève assidu et prodigieusement doué, assimilant rapidement les leçons et excellant dans tout, sauf la préparation de potions, dans laquelle il s'avéra plutôt mauvais. Il avait beaucoup de mal avec les dosages, et je constatai avec amusement qu'Ino s'était dévouée pour l'aider, puisqu'elle excellait dans la préparation de poisons. Chacun d'entre eux avait ses facilités et ses difficultés, et il était compliqué de tout gérer. Cependant, je pus rapidement créer des sortes d'équipes. Ino, Shikamaru et Choji étaient parfaits pour la collecte d'information et leurs capacités se mariaient à merveilles. Shikamaru pouvait contrôler son adversaire grâce à son ombre qui forçait soit l'adversaire à imiter les mouvements de Shikamaru, soit à déplacer un « objet ». L'objet en question était Choji, qui pouvait augmenter la taille de ses membres et se changer en bélier humain détruisant tout sur son passage. Ino, quant à elle, pouvait contrôler l'esprit de son adversaire s'il n'était pas trop puissant, mais également détecter les personnes autour d'elle. En se liant à l'esprit de Shikamaru qui utilisait Choji comme une arme, elle pouvait le guider. C'était très efficace. En espionnage, cette équipe était tout aussi efficace puisqu'Ino pouvait contrôler un animal, Shikamaru, qui se révéla être extrêmement intelligent, imaginait des tactiques et Choji les débarrassait des potentiels gêneurs. Itachi, Naruto et Neiji étaient très doués en combat aux corps à corps et, lorsque Rock Lee venait s'entraîner avec nous, ils formaient un quatuor redoutable. Cependant, Naruto était capable de générer d'importants dégâts de zone à lui seul, il lui fallait donc un coéquipier tout aussi destructeur. Je n'en connaissais que deux : Gaara, pour des raisons plus qu'évidentes, et Sakura, dont la force permettait de créer de petits tremblements de terre. Quant à moi, je m'entendais parfaitement avec Shino et Kiba. Nous formions un trio de traqueurs, mais aussi de redoutables combattants, plus discrets que les autres. Shino utilisait des insectes qui se nourrissaient du chakra des autres, et était donc redoutable. Kiba et Akamaru étaient destructeurs, mais pas assez pour faire équipe avec Naruto. De plus, je les voulais avec moi car ils étaient de fins traqueurs.

* * *

Cela arriva alors que j'entraînais mes élèves au maniement du poignard, une semaine après l'ouverture de l'Académie. Dans ce domaine, Itachi et son Sharingan dominaient tous les autres élèves. Cependant, lorsqu'il le désactivait, c'était Kiba qui avait le dessus. Ses instincts primaires et ses réflexes surhumains lui permettait d'anticiper naturellement les coups des autres et d'y réagir. Neiji était un bon troisième, talonné par Ino, qui se révéla être très souple. Elle dominait d'ailleurs tous les autres au lancement des senbons et en préparation, où elle faisait jeu égal avec Sakura. Choji était le plus puissant en terme de force physique lorsque Naruto n'avait pas recours à son héritage paternel. Shikamaru était de loin le plus intelligent, et Shino était le plus discret. Il était si discret que j'avais parfois moi-même du mal à le détecter. J'étais ravie de tous les voir exceller dans un domaine. Quant aux autres, dont je ne me souviens pas, ils avaient vite abandonné. Cela m'avait énervée, car ils croyaient qu'ils auraient droit à de nombreux privilèges. Ces opportunistes furent inscrits dans le registre des potentiels ninjas, et étaient donc régulièrement surveillés.

Reprenons, je m'égare.

J'étais dos à l'entrée de l'Académie et observais Kiba et Itachi se battre avec des poignards, leur donnant des instructions et des conseils. Ils bondissaient dans tous les sens, et Kiba semblait comprendre comment déjouer le Sharingan au bout de seulement une semaine d'entraînement. Il changeait ses mouvements au dernier moment environ une fois sur trois, afin d'éviter que le Sharingan puisque constamment anticiper ses actions. C'était très bien pensé et, si l'on couplait cela à ses mouvements sauvages et ses instincts bestiaux, on aboutissait à un très bon manieur. Soudain, Itachi, qui était face à moi, se figea et Kiba arrêta son geste de justesse, comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Itachi s'inclina alors, et tout le monde se tourna pour l'imiter. Je fis volte-face et vis devant qui ils s'inclinaient. Une boule enserra alors ma gorge, et mon estomac bondit. Mon cœur accéléra, et cogna si fort contre mes côtes que je crus qu'il allait les briser, tandis que mon sang cognait contre mes tempes. Je fus assourdie par la surprise. Le second Général du Royaume de Feu se tenait à l'entrée des terrains d'entraînements, immobile, un sourire narquois au visage, les mains enfoncés dans les poches de son pantalon noir, (lui-même enfoncé dans des bottes en cuir) assorti à sa tunique de la même couleur. Sa gourde n'était plus compressée à sa taille, et prenait toute sa place dans son dos. Elle y était maintenue par une épaisse lanière en cuir brun et un tissu blanc qui s'enroulait autour de son corps. Le vent brûlant du désert qui l'accompagnait partout s'engouffrait dans ses courts cheveux de sang. Je portai mes mains à ma bouche, tremblante. Il était là. Il était enfin là. Je l'aimais. Je pouvais enfin l'aimer devant chacun sans que l'on me reproche quoi que ce soit. Il parla alors, traînant comme à son habitude ses fins de phrases, accent caractéristique du Royaume du Vent. Ces mots me prouvèrent qu'il était réel, qu'il était bien là, que je pouvais bien me jeter dans ses bras et l'enlacer sans craindre d'être réprimandée par qui que ce soit.

_ Bonjour, Hinata. Je peux participer, moi aussi ? Je testerai bien mes compétences en maniement du poignard, se moqua-t-il en sortant une lame et en jouant avec sa dague.

 _Gaara_. Il était là. Les larmes dévalèrent alors mes joues et je m'élançai vers lui. Un an. Cela faisait un an que je ne l'avais pas vu. Il était encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, et il était à présent bien plus grand que moi, me dominant d'au moins quinze centimètres. Il écarta les bras et me serra contre lui. Il sentait toujours aussi bon. La mort, le sable, le vent qui vous réduira en lambeaux si vous vous approchez trop près. Sa peau était toujours aussi chaude et ses cheveux toujours aussi doux.

_ Je t'ai manqué, on dirait, ironisa-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur moi.

_ Tu préfères repartir ? Répondis-je.

_ Jamais. Maintenant que je suis Général ou je ne sais pas trop quoi, je reste avec toi. Et je massacre le premier qui essaie de t'éloigner de moi.

Et il m'embrassa. J'étais totalement sourde et aveugle au monde extérieur, il était le seul à m'intéresser. Je ne connaissais que sa chaleur brûlante, son étreinte puissante, son odeur enivrante, ses lèvres chaudes. Lorsqu'il me relâcha après un baiser qui faillit me faire tomber à genoux, j'avais totalement oublié mes élèves, et je riais, ravie qu'il soit là. Que nous puissions nous aimer sans être réprimandés. Il n'y avait rien de plus agréable que d'embrasser Gaara sous le soleil, le vent s'engouffrant dans nos cheveux et tourbillonnant autour de nous. Finalement, il s'écarta doucement de moi, je me rendis à nouveau consciente du lieu où nous nous trouvions. Je ris nerveusement, gênée, et jetai un coup d'œil à mes élèves, pour remarquer qu'ils s'étaient d'eux-mêmes éloignés et s'entraînaient seuls. Je souris, reconnaissante de m'avoir laissée un peu d'intimité. Nous les rejoignîmes rapidement, et Gaara les examina rapidement, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Ino et Shino combattaient, et l'affrontement se solda par un victoire de mon amie. Elle fanfaronna, vantant sa souplesse. Gaara roula des yeux, et faillit lâcher une remarque acerbe quand Ino pointa son arme vers lui, le regard terriblement sérieux. J'allais intervenir, craignant le pire, mais mon amie ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

_ Général, je vais aller droit au but. Lady Hinata est mon amie et ma maîtresse. Si elle venait à être malheureuse à cause de vous, je vous _tuerai_. Peu m'importe que vous soyez tout-puissant. Je trouverai un moyen. C'est une promesse. Et les Yamanaka n'ont qu'une parole !

Gaara prit un air suffisant, clairement amusé par la ridicule menace que représentait Ino pour lui. Elle était très loin de son niveau, et serait incapable de le toucher, même en mille ans d'entraînement. En tant qu'Assassin Royal et Général, je trouvais cela stupide. En tant que personne, je trouvais cela admirable. Pour défier le regard de glace de Gaara sans flancher et le menacer le plus sérieusement du monde, il fallait être courageux. Ou totalement inconscient, ce qu'Ino n'était pas. Elle parlait en pleine connaissance de cause.

_ Quelle admirable dévotion, moqua-t-il en écartant doucement le poignard de devant lui. Sache que si je venais à rendre ta maîtresse malheureuse, tu serais le dernier de mes problèmes. Mais je me ferais tout de même un plaisir de te réduire en tas de chair sanguinolente, si tu me défiais dans un duel à mort.

Ino fronça les sourcils, mais ne trembla pas, malgré les menaces on-ne-peut-plus sérieuses de mon amant. Elle finit par ranger son arme, et retourna dans les rangs. Gaara sourit, amusé, puis se tourna vers les élèves, qui s'étaient regroupés pour discuter. Il frappa dans ses mains, attirant leur attention. Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui et il croisa les bras. Un rictus cruel déforma son visage, et une lueur sadique brilla dans son regard.

_ À moi de vous donner un exercice, déclara-t-il. Touchez-moi. Et allez-y avec l'intention de me tuer. Tous ensembles. Mais ne vous en faites pas je ne vous attaquerai pas directement, ajouta-t-il en ronronnant. Vous avez vingt minutes.

Tout le monde, sauf moi, fut pris par surprise. Il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu la défense de Gaara à l'œuvre. Mon amant déboucha sa gourde et se plaça au milieu du terrain. Les apprentis s'entre-regardèrent, puis Kiba chargea le premier, accompagné par Akamaru. À eux deux, ils pouvaient produire des dégâts prodigieux, qui transpercerait facilement le bouclier de sable. Ils bondirent sur Gaara, qui, en un bond, avait évité les dégâts de zone provoqué par le _Gatsuga_ de Kiba. Cette technique permettait à l'utilisateur de tourner très rapidement, se transformant ainsi en bélier humain. Elle était apparemment très répandue dans son clan, mais nous l'avions améliorée pour la rendre plus dévastatrice. Naruto chargea à son tour, tentant de l'atteindre en plein vol, et tout le monde l'imita. Shikamaru, Ino et Choji mirent en place leur trio habituel, et Itachi et Neiji décidèrent de tenter de le toucher au corps à corps. Quant à Naruto, Kiba et Akamaru, ils continuaient avec les dégâts de zone. Mais si Gaara n'était pas aussi bon que moi au taijutsu ou spécialement rapide, il restait agile et fort. Il restait immobile autant que possible, n'esquivant que les attaques de zones et Choji, ignorant totalement Neiji et Itachi. Finalement, alors que Choji chargeait sur lui, il poussa un juron.

_ Toi, tu m'agaces !

Et il frappa le sol, qui s'ouvrit sous l'impact, forçant Shikamaru à changer la trajectoire de Choji de justesse. Itachi et Neiji reculèrent d'un bond, et ils toisèrent tous Gaara, qui souriait toujours. Shikamaru fronça les sourcils. Depuis tout à l'heure, il étudiait les techniques de Gaara, essayant de trouver une faille à exploiter. Il fonctionnait comme cela. C'était un tacticien de génie, qui anticipait toujours les dix prochains coups de son adversaire.

_ Manipuler le sable pour se défendre devrait demander énormément de chakra, mais s'il le fait alors qu'il pourrait tout simplement nous esquiver, il est plus que certain que cela ne lui demande pas d'énergie, ou très peu. Ai-je raison, Général ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Je ne vous répondrai pas, souris-je.

_ Je comprends. Je vais donc à m'en tenir à première hypothèse, qui a quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de chances d'être vraie. Mademoiselle Ino, pouvez-vous transmettre mes ordres à nos amis par l'esprit ?

_ Je m'en occupe !

Naruto fut visiblement le premier à recevoir une information qui m'était inconnue. Ses yeux devinrent rouge sang, ses cheveux se hérissèrent, il avait des griffes et des crocs. Puis il chargea Gaara. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, conscient que Naruto était à présent plus dangereux. Il esquiva le coup et bondit en arrière. À côté de moi, Shikamaru donnait des instructions silencieuses à ses coéquipiers qui l'écoutèrent sans broncher : Shikamaru était intelligent, et personne ne remettait en doute ses plans, même s'il semblait parfois étrange car, au final, ils fonctionnaient. Kiba fut le premier à repartir, chargeant également Gaara, mais d'un autre côté. Finalement, tout le monde l'attaqua de front, mais ils lui laissaient un chemin pour reculer, chemin que mon amant s'avéra être obligé d'emprunter s'il voulait éviter les attaques de ses adversaires. Ses assaillants ne lui laissaient pas une seconde de répit, utilisant jutsu destructeur sur jutsu destructeur. Je fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas encerclé ? Ils n'avaient pas tenté de le faire précédemment, car ils avaient tous attaqué sans aucune stratégie préalable. Cela aurait été logique d'agir ainsi à présent. Soudain, en voyant que Shikamaru restait en retrait, économisant clairement son chakra et vers où Gaara reculait je compris : il le poussait vers les arbres, là où les ombres seraient nombreuses. Shikamaru voulait l'immobiliser avec sa technique. Mobile, Gaara était intouchable. Même s'il n'était incroyablement rapide, il était très agile, et sa force lui permettait de faire des bonds prodigieux. Et, étrangement, cela marcha. Quelques minutes plus tard, Gaara se retrouva entravé par l'ombre de Shikamaru. Mon amant le fixa quelques instants, puis sourit.

_ Je vois. Ton ombre permet de contrôler ton adversaire et de le forcer à imiter tes mouvements. Tu as utilisé le couvert des arbres pour être sûr que je ne puisse pas y échapper, et tu as utilisé les autres pour me repousser sous les arbres en m'attaquant de tous les côtés. Bien joué, tu as technique très intéressante. Malheureusement pour vous, je n'ai pas montré ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ma puissance.

Et sur ces mots, Gaara s'envola. Du sable s'était rassemblé sous ses pieds, et il s'élevait lentement avec. Je compris alors ce qu'il comptait faire : étendre l'ombre de Shikamaru jusqu'à ce que la technique se rompe. Chaque technique a sa faiblesse, et il avait justement deviné quelle était celle de la technique du Clan Nara. Ce dernier ordonna aux autres d'attaquer, mais il était trop tard. Gaara contrôlait son sable sans avoir à bouger, et il esquivait les attaques des autres. Finalement, il fut trop haut, et la technique se rompit. Je regardai le cadran solaire installé dehors. Les vingt minutes étaient écoulées. Je leur en fis part, et les apprentis ninja tombèrent par terre, découragés. Gaara les avait battus à plate couture, et ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. La plupart d'entre eux étaient épuisés, ayant consommé tout leur chakra. Seul Naruto tenait encore debout, mais il était essoufflé. Gaara se posa tranquillement, et son sable regagna sa gourde. Il marcha jusqu'à moi avant de croiser ses bras et de se tourner vers les élèves.

_ Vous vous êtes bien débrouillés, les rassurai-je. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais toucher Gaara, mentis-je.

Je pouvais probablement outrepasser la défense de sable de Gaara. Étant donné que le sable était empli du chakra de mon amant, je pouvais la ralentir en empêchant le chakra de circuler dedans. Neiji avait essayé de le faire, mais le sable était resté plus rapide que lui. Aussi, si je mouillais le sable, il serait plus lourd, et plus lent. Ensuite, puisque j'étais rapide, je n'aurais plus qu'à multiplier les attaques pour le toucher. L'affronter en entraînement serait fort intéressant, et l'idée de le défier me traversa l'esprit. Nous étions tous deux opposés : lui était un expert du ninjutsu et moi, une maîtresse du taijutsu.

* * *

Le retour au palais, après la journée d'entraînement, fut angoissant. Comment Hanabi allait-elle réagir à l'arrivée de Gaara ? Elle lui avait offert la permission de rester sur nos terres et d'être son second général, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'anticiper tous les scénarios possibles. Lorsque nous entrâmes dans la cour, des voix s'élevèrent immédiatement. Les servants, ne sachant pas vraiment qui était Gaara et pourquoi il avait rejoint nos rangs, semblèrent se moquer totalement de sa présence. Néanmoins, il n'en n'était pas de même pour les nobles. Ils regardaient mon amant de travers, parlaient dans son dos. Les rumeurs sur notre liaison allaient bon train depuis le début, mais je ne m'étais jamais embêtée à les démentir : je l'aimais et à présent que nous étions libres, je n'avais aucune raison de le cacher. Ino marchait derrière nous, aux côtés de Neiji, Shino, Naruto et Sakura. Le couple et les autres ninjas nous laissèrent rapidement, préférant retourner dans leurs appartements respectifs. Quant à Ino, elle devait rejoindre sa famille. Nous atteignîmes les jardins, où Hanabi se trouvait selon une servante croisée dans les couloirs. Ma sœur était installée dans un petit kiosque, et discutait avec Lady Mito. Elles semblaient parler d'économie, et j'eus soudainement envie de faire demi-tour et d'éviter à tout prix de parler d'arithmétique, quelle que soit sa forme. Malheureusement, l'Hokage nous vit, et se tourna vers nous.

_ Oh, vous êtes enfin arrivé, Seigneur Gaara ! Je commençais à croire que vous vous étiez perdu, plaisanta-t-elle.

Nous nous inclinâmes, et ma sœur nous invita à nous asseoir avec Lady Mito et elle. Gaara regardait fixement le sol, clairement mal à l'aise.

_ Jeune homme, ne sois pas si gêné. Tu es un atout considérable, et un futur mari idéal pour Lady Hinata, le rassura l'ancienne reine en lui tapotant la main.

_ P-Pardon ? M'écriai-je.

_ Oh, était-ce supposé être un secret ? Depuis la libération des Assassins Royaux, tout le monde sait que vous vous aimez, s'amusa Lady Mito.

_ V-Votre Altesse !

J'étais terriblement gênée, cela ne se faisait pas de parler de choses comme cela à un moment aussi inopportun. Je savais bien qu'un jour la liaison que j'entretenais avec Gaara serait officialisée, mais je n'étais pas prête. J'avais toujours du mal à accepter ma libération alors mon futur mariage ? C'était trop pour moi. Si j'avais été de nature fragile, je me serais très certainement évanouie. Mon amant prit ma main et la serra. Puis il se tourna vers ma sœur et Lady Mito avant de s'incliner profondément.

_ Vos Altesses, j'aimerais avoir votre bénédiction pour épouser Lady Hinata, déclara-t-il.

Je faillis pousser un cri d'indignation. Est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait me demander la permission de parler de _mon_ mariage ? Pourquoi tout semblait se faire sans mon accord ? C'était terriblement frustrant. Hanabi, quant à elle, sourit grandement, et colla ses mains l'une contre l'autre avant de les appuyer contre sa joue. Lady Mito sourit également, et son vieux sourire plein de sagesse me toucha. Il était beau à observer. Cette femme était une force de la nature, et la voir évoluer était splendide. Elle était comme ces vieux cerisiers centenaires, au tronc immense, qui se dressent de toute leur hauteur dans les jardins.

_ Vous l'avez. Mon père a même déjà accepté de financer la moitié de cette union. Lady Hinata est une Hyuga, il est normal que notre Clan intervienne dans son mariage. L'autre moitié sera financée par la Couronne. Vous n'avez plus qu'à fixer une date ! Chantonna ma sœur.

J'étais vraiment heureuse de ne pas être fragile, car l'évanouissement me guettait beaucoup trop à mon goût.

* * *

 **Oui je suis permise de mettre un peu d'humour dans** _ **Lady Moon**_ **. C'est fait exprès, c'est là pour contraster avec toutes les scènes dures de l'histoire, qu'on sente qu'Hinata a droit à un peu de répit avant que la merde ne revienne puissance dix mille xD**


	18. Chapitre Dix-sept : Himawari Hyuga

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voici le dix-septième/dix-huitième de _Lady Moon_. J'approche du vingtième chapitre OwO Bref. Ce chapitre ne bouge pas beaucoup, mais l'action reviendra après, promis ;) je suis un peu clémente avec Hinata de temps en temps. Genre… deux chapitres tous les trente-six chapitres x) la pauvre princesse Hyuga en voit de toutes les couleurs avec moi ^^ J'ai – enfin – commencé l' _Attaque des Titans_ ! Et j'ai lu tous les chapitres en une journée. Hun -_-'' je crois que je suis un peu obsessionnelle des fois. Brefouille. Je réponds à vos reviews puisque vous avez probablement pas grand-chose à cirer de ma vie xD**

 **Lerugamine :** **Hey hey ! Je suis contente que le retour de Gaara t'ait plu. Je l'ai écrit en écoutant** ** _Kizuna_ , l'OST de Fairy Tail, en boucle, pour écrire la plus émouvante possible x3 mais c'est sûrement raté x) oui Ai est ma chérie, mon premier cosplay, mon surnom et ma waifu *-* et c'est l'héroïne du premier animé que j'ai regardé ^^**

 **Ernessa :** **Bienvenue sur la fiction d'une barge avec un harem comprenant des dizaines de waifu :D (et quelques garçons, aussi, mais y en a beaucoup moins xD). Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise x3 et encore plus que ma Hinata marche *-* à mon avis, Hinata aurait été méga badass si son père s'était pas éclaté à la torturer psychologiquement pendant son enfance:3 et le GaaHina est mon pairing préféré *-* Gaara… je ne dis rien ^^ et bien… j'ai pas le nombre exact chapitre en tête, mais sûrement plus de vingt. Vingt-quatre vingt-cinq, mais je ne sais pas ^^ j'ai la trame principal en tête, après j'écris.**

* * *

 **Chapitre Dix-Sept : Himawari Hyuga.**

Peut-être mon mariage ne vous intéresse-t-il pas. Mais j'aime à le raconter, car il est parmi les plus beaux jours de ma vie. Lors de l'annonce de mon mariage prochain, Ino devint totalement extatique et manqua de faire une crise de nerfs. Elle sautait dans tous les sens et semblait presque plus heureuse que moi. Elle me promit une tenue digne des plus grandes, mais je lui annonçai qu'elle devrait se contenir : j'aimais les danses du Royaume du Vent, et je voulais pouvoir les pratiquer. Ce serait injuste si Gaara ne reconnaissait pas sa culture dans son mariage. Mon amie bouda quelques minutes, puis me fis promettre de porter ce qu'elle me donnerait. J'acceptai et elle courut auprès de sa mère pour confectionner ma tenue et celle de Gaara. Le moment où les deux Yamanaka durent prendre les mesures de Gaara pour ses habits fut très drôle. Elles le firent tourner dans tous les sens, mesurèrent, prirent des notes, notèrent toutes ses particularités physiques.

_ Vous devez être parfaits ! C'est votre jour ! Tonna Touka Yamanaka alors que Gaara protestait.

Touka était une femme à l'autorité naturelle, et je fus amusée de voir Gaara lui obéir tout en murmurant néanmoins qu'elle était très certainement folle. Il reçut un regard noir en retour, mais sembla totalement désintéressé.

Les invités étaient très nombreux. Quinze membres du Clan Hyuga se déplacèrent, et chaque autre Clan envoya au moins un représentant. Tous nos élèves furent également conviés, cela allait de soi. Passés l'instant de surprise, ils nous applaudirent tous unanimement. Même Itachi sembla sincèrement heureux pour nous, et j'en fus ravie. Je désirai ardemment qu'il se trouvât une femme qui l'aimerait profondément et honnêtement, et qu'il l'aimerait en retour. Néanmoins, je ne m'en faisais pas beaucoup. Ino et lui semblaient partager une intéressante complicité, et l'envie soudaine d'en savoir plus me prenait lorsque je les surprenais seuls. On aurait dit des enfants pris en train de faire une bêtise. Gaara les trouvait ridicules, mais cela m'amusait. Il me semblait que ma vie arrivait enfin à se stabiliser. J'allais me marier, former des ninjas, diriger une armée.

* * *

Deux jours avant notre mariage, il se produisit quelque chose d'amusant et étrange. Une sorte de tradition qui m'était totalement inconnue, et qui venait très probablement du Clan Inuzuka, extrêmement festif. Alors que je somnolais contre mon fiancé après une journée de classe, on toqua à la porte de mes appartements. Je me redressai d'un bond, et permis à l'inconnu d'entrer. La porte s'ouvrit sur tous mes élèves, habillés comme s'ils allaient à un festival. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

_ Lady Hinata, on peut vous emprunter le Seigneur Gaara pour la soirée ? Demanda Kiba en souriant joyeusement. On vous laisse Mesdemoiselles Ino et Sakura, en échange !

_ Pourquoi au nom d'Erin voudrais-je venir avec vous ? Grommela Gaara en se redressant à son tour.

_ Parce que vous vous mariez dans deux jours et que pour fêter ça, vous allez venir faire le tour des bars avec nous !

_ J'espère que c'est une blague, rétorqua-t-il.

_ Absolument pas, intervint Naruto. Allez, venez ! Vous êtes comme moi, n'est-ce pas ? L'alcool ne vous fait que peu d'effet. Ne me laissez être le seul homme sobre de la soirée.

_ Bon, de toute façon, vous avez pas le choix. Naruto-san, Choji-san, chopez-le, on y va.

_ Touchez-moi et je repeins les murs avec vos entrailles.

_ Gaara, vas-y, intervins-je avant que tout ne dégénérât. Sortir est bon pour la santé et tu as besoin de te détendre un peu. De plus, la foule a besoin de te voir comme un être humain : tu es juste un général pour elle.

_ Je me moque pas mal de ce que la foule pense de moi.

_ Fais donc ce que je te dis.

Il obtempéra en grognant. Il disparut avec les hommes, et Sakura et Ino s'assirent sur mon lit en soupirant.

_ J'ai bien cru que tout cela finirait mal ! Lança Sakura. Votre fiancé est vraiment terrifiant, quand il veut.

_ Oui, c'est bien pour cela qu'il est aussi fort.

_ Moi, je n'ai pas peur de lui, ronronna Ino. Je sais que Lady Hinata sera là pour me protéger, ajouta-t-elle en me lançant un regard amusé.

Je souris et secouai la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, une autre femme se joignit à nous : Karin Uzumaki. Elle avait accompagné Lady Kushina, qui était venu pour le mariage. Ensuite, elles regagneraient leurs terres avec Naruto et Sakura pour les marier là-bas, devant tout le Clan Uzumaki. J'y étais également conviée, afin d'y représenter l'Hokage. Karin Uzumaki était une fille très classique, aux longs cheveux rouges et aux yeux noirs. Elle parlait peu, mais semblait avoir le même tempérament que Kushina, m'amenant à croire que cela était naturel chez les femmes du Clan Uzumaki. Le principe de cette soirée était le suivant : discuter, rire et faire un peu tout et n'importe quoi. Selon Ino, il était grand temps que j'ai une vie normale. Que je me marie, que j'ai des enfants, des amis. Et nous passions donc une soirée entre amies. Le sujet principal semblait être ma personne, bien que ce fût très gênant.

_ Au fait, qui s'est déclaré en premier ? Demanda Sakura, des étoiles dans les yeux.

_ Gaara, répondis-je. Le soir de notre arrivée à Iwa, pour le Sommet des Kage.

_ J'en étais sûre ! Couina Ino. Et comment a-t-il fait ? Que vous a-t-il dit ?

_ Il m'a embrassée.

_ Erin toute-puissante c'est tellement adorable ! Enchérit Karin. Que j'aimerais que l'on se déclare à moi ! Mais il semblerait que je sois condamnée à mourir vieille fille.

_ Ne dîtes pas de sottises, il y a forcément quelqu'un pour vous, la rassura Ino. Si Sakura peut se marier, alors vous aussi.

_ Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?! S'écria Sakura, agacée.

Je ne pus me retenir de rire. Les soirées entre amies étaient des choses forts amusantes. Puis, soudain, je décidai de torturer un peu Ino. Elle posait toujours des questions, mais ne répondait jamais.

_ Et toi, Ino ? Comment les choses se passent-elles avec Itachi-san ? Ronronnai-je.

_ Que... De quoi parlez-vous ? Rougit mon amie.

_ Oh, je parle de toutes ces fois où je vous ai surpris. Alors ? Qu'interrompais-je ?

_ Bon, très bien, il est possible qu'Itachi-san et moi nous voyons...

_ J'en étais sûre ! Fanfaronnai-je. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur possible.

_ Je savais bien que vous étiez une commère dans l'âme, se moqua mon amie. Bientôt, je vais avoir des espions à mes trousses pour satisfaire votre curiosité personnelle !

_ Ne lui donnez pas d'idées, rit Karin.

Nous enchaînâmes sur un autre sujet, et discutâmes jusqu'à plus de minuit. J'étais étonnée par mon comportement. Je souriais et je riais beaucoup. Était-ce la normalité ? Si c'était cela, alors c'était quelque chose d'agréable. J'aimais rire et discuter avec des femmes de mon âge de sujet commun, et ne plus penser aux monstres aux yeux vides. En réalité, nous discutâmes jusqu'au retour de Gaara. Il entra dans la chambre sans frapper, et titubait. Je tressaillis. S'ils avaient bu assez d'alcool pour que Shukaku ne puisse pas tout extraire, je ne voulais même pas imaginer l'état des autres hommes. Mes amies en vinrent à la même conclusion que moi, et Ino se frappa le front alors que Gaara s'écroulait sur le matelas, tout juste conscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

_ Alors là, nous avons un sacré problème sur les bras. Lady Hinata, pourriez-vous retrouver les autres hommes ? Il serait fâcheux que la première génération de ninjas soit une génération d'idiots alcooliques !

J'obtempérai. Quelle bande d'imbéciles ! Ils étaient tous dans les jardins, et c'était un miracle que Gaara ait retrouvé le chemin de nos appartements. Sakura, Karin et Ino partirent les chercher, tandis que je restai auprès de Gaara. Mon amant finit par fixer ses yeux sur moi. Il fronça ses sourcils inexistants, et posa une main sur son front.

_ J'ai mal à la tête, déclara-t-il.

_ Cela, je n'en doute pas, soupirai-je. Laisse-toi faire, je vais te guérir.

Il hocha la tête, et se laissa faire tandis que j'extirpai lentement l'alcool de son sang grâce au ninjutsu médical. Quelques minutes plus tard, il battit des paupières, à nouveau sobre. Il se redressa d'un bond et regarda autour de lui. Lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur moi, il grimaça.

_ J'ai trop bu, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Tu étais totalement soûl.

_ Quelle honte...

_ Oh, ce n'est rien. Je suis contente de voir que tu as profité de ta soirée. Il n'y avait point de danseuses, j'espère ?

Il secoua la tête. Étant épuisée, je finis par m'endormir dans ses bras. Lorsque j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux, j'étais seule. On m'avait enfilée ma robe de nuit, et installé sous les draps. Je souris, et me levai. C'était amusant de constater à quel point sourire était devenu chose banale. À présent, même si mes sourires étaient rares, je n'avais que très rarement besoin de me forcer. Je me vêtis rapidement, et passai ma journée assaillie de questions par les servants, qui voulaient s'assurer que tout soit parfait. Le soir, au dîner, je pus compter nos invités. Ils étaient vingt-six. Quinze Hyuga (Hiashi, sa femme, trois membres supérieures de la Bunke, des gardes du corps et des servants), trois Uzumaki (Kushina, Karin et un soldat), trois Uchiha (Fugaku et ses gardes du corps), cinq Sarutobi (Asuma, deux servantes et deux gardes du corps), cinq du Royaume de l'Eau (Haku, deux servantes et deux soldats). Il y avait en plus les convives de Konoha : mes élèves, Lady Mito, Nagato Uzumaki, les gardes royaux, les ministres, l'Hokage, Lady Senju. Nous serions nombreux, cela était évident.

* * *

Mon mariage commença à dix heures du matin, mais on me leva à l'aube. Ino flanqua Gaara dehors, le confiant au soin de Touka, et s'occupa de moi. J'enfilai un kimono noir sans manche court, dont le bas devenait progressivement mauve, parsemé de fleurs et de plantes à peine plus sombres. Les bordures étaient violettes, et je portai deux obis : une violette large, et une mauve par-dessus, un peu plus fine. Il y avait également une cordelette dorée, avec au centre le symbole de Konoha, tandis que le symbole des Hyuga était représenté dans mon dos. J'avais également de longs bas noirs dont le haut faisait comme le kimono, devenant mauve au fur et à mesure que l'on remontait, qui s'enfonçaient dans des bottes à talons noires. Des fleurs et des perles blanches se perdaient dans mes cheveux, accrochés à une coiffe solide mais discrète. Ino tint mes lèvres en rouge, et mes yeux en mauve. Elle vernit soigneusement mes ongles, et accrocha des boucles à mes oreilles. Je n'aimais pas les chaussures que je devais porter, mais j'avais promis, et les talons n'étaient pas outranciers.

Ce fut Hiashi Hyuga qui m'amena au temps d'Erin. Il était le père de tout le Clan, et c'était son rôle d'amener une orpheline comme moi à son mari. Mon regard était fixé sur Gaara, et le sien sur moi. Il portait un pantalon et une tunique noirs, par-dessus lequel il avait un kimono rouge sang ample et un foulard noir, qui servait traditionnellement à se protéger du vent du désert. Néanmoins, les deux habilleuses de la Cour avait arrangé le tout, et avait fait grimper les mêmes plantes que celle de mon kimono sur le sien. Le vent se leva soudainement, tourbillonnant joyeusement autour de nous alors que Hiashi donnait ma main à Gaara. Nous étions en haut des escaliers menant au temple d'Erin, devant Konan. Nous nous faisions face, et nous nous tenions les mains. Nos regards étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre, et je sentais mes joues rosir.

_ Mes frères, mes sœurs, nous sommes ici réunis pour célébrer l'union de Lady Hinata du Clan Hyuga, et du Seigneur Gaara du Désert, commença-t-elle.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque j'entendis le surnom donné à mon mari, mais je le vis sourire légèrement. Si cela lui convenait, je n'avais rien à dire. Je serrai instinctivement sa main plus fort, et il y répondit en augmentant également la pression qu'il exerçait sur ma main. Le vent tournoya plus fort, dansant joyeusement dans les jardins.

_ Ces deux âmes, bien que venant de Royaumes différents et entravées durant de nombreuses années par leur devoir, ont su rester fidèle l'une à l'autre et ont combattu l'adversité ensembles. Elles ont aidé leurs pairs durant des années, ont protégé leurs Royaumes, ont risqué leurs vies chaque jour pour notre sécurité et notre bonheur. Aujourd'hui, après des années d'éloignement, elles peuvent enfin s'unir. Puisse leur détermination nous inspirer à devenir des gens meilleurs, et leur lien nous pousser à trouver notre âme sœur.

Gaara avait resserré sa prise sur mes mains, et j'avais arrêté de retenir mes larmes. Ma joue était trempée, un de mes yeux ne pouvant plus pleurer. Konan enroula un ruban rouge autour de nos mains liées, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il était temps de réciter nos vœux. Ma voix ne tremblait étrangement pas, contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais. Nous parlions à l'unisson.

_ Je prends cette âme face à moi comme mon âme sœur, je promets de la chérir jusqu'à la fin de cette vie et de toutes celles que je vivrai, puissions-nous nous retrouver ou pas dans les époques à venir. Je la soutiendrai dans le malheur et fêterai avec elle toutes les bonnes nouvelles. Je l'accompagnerai dans la maladie et dans la santé, dans la pauvreté comme dans la richesse. Je n'aimerai qu'elle, et ne poserai mes yeux sur aucune autre. Puisse Erin entendre nos vœux, dîmes-nous en cœur.

Nos voix furent portées par le vent joyeux, et Konan nous déclara mari et femme. Nous nous embrassâmes sous les applaudissements des convives. J'étais au meilleur endroit possible. Dans les bras de Gaara. Je pleurais de joie, je riais de bonheur, je tremblais d'extase. À ce moment-là, j'étais persuadée que personne ne serait jamais aussi heureux que moi à cet instant. J'irradiais de joie. Nous descendîmes les marches lentement, rejoignant les convives qui nous félicitaient. Ino pleurait autant que moi, et mon amie m'enlaça tendrement. Rapidement vinrent les danses joyeuses du Royaume du Vent, que tout le monde avait fait l'effort d'apprendre. Gaara et moi étions au centre de la piste, et nous tournoyions plus vite et plus gracieusement que tous les autres couples qui s'étaient formés. Ma sœur dansait avec Kiba, Ino avec Itachi-san, Shino avec Tenten, Neiji avec une servante Hyuga qui semblait terriblement gênée d'être ici, Naruto avec Sakura, Lady Kushina avec le Seigneur Asuma, Hiashi avec Lady Cho. C'était merveilleux. J'avais l'impression de rêver. Était-ce cela, le bonheur ? Ressentait-on cela lorsque la joie était le sentiment principal que l'on ressentait ? J'avais le sentiment d'être saoule, comme si j'évoluais dans un monde imaginaire dans lequel tout était possible.

* * *

Lorsque la fin du dîner vint, des servants arrivèrent, les bras chargés de présents. Gaara écarquilla les yeux, je rosis. Il était agréable de voir tous les cadeaux auxquels les gens nous avaient fait. Nous les ouvrîmes les uns après les autres, charmés. Le Clan Sarutobi nous offrit deux sabres aux larmes argentées, qui brillaient comme la lune. Le Clan Uchiha nous confia un éventail gigantesque, capable de conduire le chakra de type Futon. Gaara, qui avait pour nature de chakra le Futon et le Doton, promit de l'utiliser, ainsi que quelques autres, qui étaient très tranchants. Je gardai ceux-là pour moi. Ils étaient gracieux et dangereux tout en étant discrets. Le Clan Uzumaki nous offrit également des armes en tout genre, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Vint ensuite le tour du Clan Hyuga. J'ouvris fébrilement la boîte, pour y trouver un épais livre. Nous l'ouvrîmes précautionneusement. Il contenait toutes les techniques de mon Clan, et toute son histoire. Il y avait à la fin du livre l'arbre généalogique de la Bunke. J'étais inscrite comme la fille d'Hizashi, ce qui me fit hoqueter de surprise. Pire – ou mieux – encore, Gaara était inscrit comme mon mari et, dès lors, membre du Clan Hyuga. Je plaquai une main sur ma bouche, abasourdie.

_ Vous venez tous deux de rejoindre mon Clan. Il est normal que je vous y initie, n'est-ce pas ? Déclara Hiashi. Hizashi s'est porté volontaire pour être votre père adoptif chez les Hyuga, Lady Hinata. Dès lors, je suis votre oncle par loi, et l'Hokage votre cousine.

Je hochai la tête, retenant de nouvelles larmes. Il restait encore des cadeaux. Du Clan Yamanaka vint un ensemble de kimonos splendides, et du Clan Inuzaka un petit chiot au pelage blanc. Kiba nous assura que l'on pouvait lui confier des enfants, et que, bien qu'il ne soit pas capable d'utiliser le chakra, il était férocement loyal. Il fut décider de le nommer Yuki, et la bête s'endormit paisiblement entre nous deux. Nous reçûmes beaucoup d'autres présents, et le dernier fut celui de la Couronne. Il s'agissait d'un parchemin, qu'Hanabi nous remit personnellement en souriant. Lorsque je le déroulai, je faillis pleurer à nouveau. À la frontière entre le territoire Hyuga et le territoire de la Couronne, dans la petite ville d'Aoki, un château nous était offert. Il se prénommait Perle des Bois, car était caché au milieu de la forêt avec la ville qu'il dirigeait. Il était historiquement occupé par des soldats, mais tombait lentement en ruine. Lorsqu'il serait rénové, dans environ quatre ans, nous serions libres de nous y installer. Nous y formerions les Anbus, et aurions droit à une vie intime, loin de la Cour et de ses intrigues.

Nous remerciâmes chaleureusement chacun, heureux d'avoir reçu tous ses présents. La fête de notre mariage s'étala jusqu'à l'aube. Lorsque le soleil se leva, il fut jugé qu'il était temps de dormir, et Hanabi déclara que durant deux jours, elle ne tiendrait aucune assemblée. Je regagnai les appartements que je partageais à présent avec Gaara, et, au lieu de passer un _nuit_ de noces, nous passâmes une _journée_ de noces. Lorsque je dormis enfin, j'étais épuisée, et tout mon corps me suppliait de me reposer. J'obtempérai avec joie, et plongeai dans un sommeil profond. Je dormis presque une journée et demi complète, durant laquelle Gaara rangea nos présents avec l'aide d'un servant. Cela m'étonna, car je ne les avais pas entendus. Cependant, j'étais si fatiguée que ce n'était pas si étonnant, en fin de compte. Yuki s'était irrémédiablement attaché à Gaara, qui était fort surpris, car les animaux ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup, en général. Il le fuyait, sentant le chakra démoniaque de Shukaku prisonnier en lui.

* * *

Tout semblait parfait. J'enseignai la maîtrise du chakra aux apprentis ninjas, que je venais de diplômer comme Genin, et Gaara restait auprès d'Hanabi pour la protéger et la Conseiller. Le soir, lorsque nous nous retrouvions, chacun relatait sa journée, les nouvelles lois ayant été envisagée, les progrès des élèves. Il était néanmoins intéressant de voir l'intérêt qu'Hanabi portait à Kiba Inuzaka. Le sourire sauvage et la jovialité du ninja semblaient avoir charmé ma sœur. C'était adorable à voir, surtout que mon élève était totalement ignorant de l'effet qu'il produisait sur ma petite sœur. C'était évident, au vu de leur différence d'âge. Kiba avait un an de plus que moi, soit presque dix-neuf ans. Quant à Hanabi, elle venait de fêter ses treize ans.

Ma vie continua de manière plutôt routinière mais heureuse jusqu'au retour d'un événement qui avait amené à la mort de mon maître. La grossesse. Je m'en rendis compte lorsque je me mis à vomir presque systématiquement tous les matins. Après une énième nausée, Gaara m'accompagna jusqu'à Lady Tsunade, qui était dans son bureau avec Sakura, et lui enseignait comment traiter telle ou telle maladie. Le ninjutsu médical n'était pas miraculeux, il fallait de solides connaissances en botanique pour être un guérisseur accompli. La chef de Clan et son Apprentie nous accueillirent chaleureusement. Sakura s'inclina profondément devant moi, comme à son habitude. Bien qu'elle soit mariée à Naruto depuis maintenant deux lunes, elle avait gardé des vieilles habitudes de servantes et rechignait à être servie, ayant l'habitude d'être celle qui servait les autres.

_ Bonjour, monseigneur, ma Lady ! Sourit-elle.

_ Bonjour mes Lady, répondis-je. Je venais vous consulter parce que je suis malade depuis quelques jours.

_ Bien sûr, que vous arrive-t-il ?

_ Nausée et sautes d'humeur, intervint mon mari.

_ Oh, je crois savoir, s'amusa Tsunade. Sakura, examine Lady Hinata, veux-tu ?

_ Oui ma Lady ! S'écria l'apprentie.

Ses mains s'illuminèrent du halo vert caractéristique du ninjutsu médical, et elle les posa sur mon ventre. Elle les retira rapidement, et nous sourit joyeusement.

_ Monseigneur, ma Lady, je suis ravie de vous apprendre que vous allez avoir un enfant !

Je me figeai instantanément, terrorisée à l'idée que mon bébé subisse le même traitement que le premier. Une fausse couche. La mort de manière générale. Je tremblais de tout mes membres, et ma main se serra au niveau de mon estomac. Gaara se tendit également, dans le même état d'angoisse que moi. Sakura remarqua notre malaise et pencha la tête sur le côté, étonnée. Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, se rappelant ma fausse couche. Elle était une amie d'Ino, et il était fort probable que ma suivante l'ait mise au courant de ce qu'il m'était arrivé. De plus, l'affaire avait fait le tour du palais.

_ Lady Hinata, je vous promets que je ferai tout mon possible pour que votre bébé soit en parfaite santé, déclara-t-elle en s'inclinant.

Lady Tsunade nous fit la même promesse, et me remit quelques herbes pour les douleurs et les nausées. Gaara m'entraîna ensuite dans nos appartements, et m'aida à enfiler ma tenue de professeur. Je tremblais toujours, j'étais complètement effarée. Ma propre réaction m'angoissait. Pendant combien de temps serais-je effrayée d'être enceinte ? Toute ma vie ? C'était fort possible. Quant à mon mari, il gérait son angoisse autrement. Il m'aidait. Lorsque je fus prête, il m'enlaça tendrement et me berça.

_ Ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? Je vous protégerai tous les deux. Tout ira bien. Va donner ta leçon, nous en parlerons ce soir à l'Hokage.

Hanabi fut plus que ravie d'apprendre pour ma grossesse. Neiji se félicita de devenir oncle, et mes élèves, à qui je l'avais annoncé dans la journée, s'étaient tous montrés émerveillés. Les voir tous aussi heureux de ma grossesse me redonna un peu confiance en moi et en mes capacités à être mère. J'étais en effet terrorisée à l'idée d'être une mauvaise mère, puisque je ne me souvenais pas de la mienne. Saurais-je aimer mon enfant comme il se devait ? M'aimerait-il ? On dit qu'un parent aime naturellement ses enfants, et qu'un enfant aime naturellement es parents. Cependant, Gaara était la parfaite illustration du fait que ce n'était pas toujours vrai. Un soir, je fis part de mes craintes à mon mari (qu'il était agréable de le surnommer ainsi !), qui secoua lentement la tête avant de me fixer dans les yeux en caressant mon ventre un peu rond.

_ C'est justement parce que nous savons comment il ne faut _pas_ se comporter que nous serons de bons parents. Tu vois ce que je veux dire par là ?

_ Oui.

_ Alors cesse de t'inquiéter. Tu seras une bonne mère, Hinata. N'en doute pas une seconde.

* * *

Durant les neuf mois de ma grossesse, Sakura et Lady Tsunade me veillèrent attentivement. J'étais examinée une fois par semaine, et j'eus l'interdiction de combattre, même durant mes cours. Mes élèves avaient grandement progressé, et j'étais ravie de les voir devenir, jour après jour, plus puissants. Lors de mon septième mois de grossesse, ils atteignirent le rang de Chunin, et de nouveaux élèves arrivèrent à l'Académie. La plupart d'entre eux avaient une douzaine d'années, et je reconnus parmi eux Konohamaru Sarutobi, petit-fils du Sandaime Hokage. C'était un enfant doué, possédant deux natures de chakra : le Futon et le Katon. Il semblait idolâtrer Naruto Uzumaki pour sa puissance destructrice, mais avait clairement peur de mon mari, puisqu'il l'avait soigneusement évité les rares fois où ils s'étaient croisés. Konohamaru avait désiré rester avec les jeunes de son âge, et vivait donc dans le dortoir de l'Académie avec eux. Les nouveaux Chunin, quant à eux, vivaient soit dans les dortoirs ou, dans le cas de Neiji, Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru et Shino, au palais, là où ils avaient leurs appartements et leurs familles. Il y avait aussi Sakura mais, puisqu'elle effectuait son apprentissage auprès de Lady Tsunade, il était évident qu'elle y résidât. Lors des entraînements, je ne pouvais plus faire beaucoup d'activités, mais j'étais toujours capable d'effectuer des jutsus ou de lancer des armes.

_ C'est agaçant de voir que, même enceinte et borgne, vous visez mieux que nous. Et que vous êtes meilleure en ninjutsu, grommela Kiba alors que je leur montrais leur exercice quotidien.

_ Être enceinte ne m'empêchent pas de viser ou effectuer des jutsus simples, répondis-je. Quant à ma semi-cécité, j'ai le Byakugan. Je vois mieux que vous.

Kiba grogna, agacé. Ils n'auraient jamais mon niveau. Naruto pouvait potentiellement l'atteindre, mais nous avions une différence majeure : la conscience. Tuer ne posait aucun problème. Aucune mort que j'avais causé directement ne me pesait. Tuer était quelque chose de banal, ou plutôt devrais-je dire d' _amusant_ pour moi. Cela avait été mon quotidien pendant trop longtemps pour disparaître ainsi. Je n'avais aucun remord à empoisonner quelqu'un avec qui je prenais le thé, ou à trancher la gorge d'un homme avec qui je venais de passer la journée. Ç'avait été mon devoir, et j'avais apprécié le remplir toutes ces années.

* * *

Mon enfant décida de naître au beau milieu de la journée. J'étais en train de déjeuner avec mes élèves lorsqu'une soudaine douleur transperça mon ventre. Je le saisis instinctivement, me penchant en avant pour combattre bêtement la douleur. Ma bouche s'ouvrit sur un gémissement faible, et je dus mordre ma lèvre pour me retenir de crier lorsqu'une seconde crampe me secoua. En une seconde, tous mes élèves étaient auprès de moi.

_ Ma Lady, que vous arrive-t-il ? Demanda Shino, qui était juste à côté de moi.

_ Elle est en train d'accoucher, êtes-vous aveugle ? S'écria Ino en le poussant pour m'aider à me lever. Kiba-san, Seigneur Naruto, allez donc l'allonger dans les dortoirs au lieu de paniquer inutilement ! Les autres, occupez-vous donc des enfants ! Ordonna mon amie alors que je gémissais de douleur.

Tout le monde obéit comme un seul homme, et on m'amena rapidement dans les dortoirs. Ino ordonna aux hommes de sortir, et demanda à quelques jeunes filles de l'aider. Elle leur demanda de défaire ma robe, et de me mouiller régulièrement le front. Mon amie ferma les yeux, exécuta quelques mutras, et se concentra silencieusement. Le Clan Yamanaka était capable de communiquer par télépathie, et elle envoyait certainement sa mère quérir de l'aide. Environ quinze minutes plus tard, un tourbillon de sable se forma dans la pièce, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Lady Tsunade et Sakura apparurent les premières, du matériel médical dans les mains. Gaara se forma ensuite, et regarda autour de lui.

_ Votre technique de téléportation est très pratique, monseigneur ! Le complimenta Sakura.

_ Occupez-vous de ma femme, vous me complimenterez plus tard ! Rétorqua-t-il violemment.

Les deux médecins se précipitèrent à mon chevet, et ordonnèrent à tout le monde de quitter la pièce. Gaara protesta, mais Ino le traîna par le bras, tout en lui disant qu'il ne ferait que gêner les guérisseuses. Si son chakra pouvait guérir, il n'était pas assez délicat pour aider durant un accouchement. Il obéit finalement, non sans me jeter un dernier regard. Mon accouchement dura quatre heures. Quatre longues heures horribles, qui me firent hurler de douleur. J'avais l'impression que mon corps entier était déchiqueté en des milliers de morceaux, et je priais Erin pour que cela s'arrêtât. Et, finalement, la douleur disparut. Elle s'envola miraculeusement, même si j'étais épuisée. Mon corps entier semblait vide d'énergie. Je voulais dormir, mais quelque chose me réveilla. Un petit cri. Un pleur. Je tournai légèrement la tête, et je pus le voir. Mon bébé. Mon enfant. Sakura m'aida à m'asseoir et plaça des coussins derrière moi. Lady Tsunade finit d'essuyer l'enfant, et me le tendit. Je pris le poupon dans mes bras, et des larmes dévalèrent ma joue. J'étais la mère d'une adorable petite fille. Elle avait naturellement hérité de mes yeux blancs, mais ils étaient cernés de noir, comme ceux de son père. Elle avait également des marques noires, qui traversaient verticalement ses yeux et tombaient jusqu'au haut de ses joues, et deux points noirs au-dessus de chaque œil. Ses cheveux étaient rouges comme le sang, même si je pus discerner quelques petites mèches noires. Elle était splendide. Elle gazouillait dans mes bras, et j'eus le sentiment d'être la femme la plus heureuse du monde, malgré ma fatigue intense.

_ Hinata ! Appela soudainement une voix.

Je levai la tête. Sakura et Lady Tsunade avaient quitté la pièce, et avait envoyé Gaara. Mon mari était dans l'embrasure de la porte, et ne savait visiblement pas quoi faire. Je lui souris et lui dis de venir rencontrer sa fille. Cela sembla le réveiller et il accourut à mes côtés pour observer, émerveillé, notre enfant. Il caressa doucement les marques qui recouvraient son visage, et embrassa ma tempe.

_ Ces marques... D'où les tient-elle ? Demandai-je.

_ De Shukaku, répondit-il en grimaçant. Nous ne parlons pas beaucoup, mais je l'ai rencontré quelques fois. Il a des marques semblables. Je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait en hériter.

_ C'est très beau. Elle est magnifique. Comment veux-tu l'appeler ? C'est toi qui doit nommer notre fille, rappelle-toi.

_ Himawari, répondit-il après quelques instants de réflexion.

_ Cela lui va à merveille. Cela te plaît, petite Himawari ? Souris-je.

La naissance d'Himawari fut félicitée par tous. Neiji en était le premier ravi, et Hanabi déclara qu'elle adorait le bébé. Lady Mito nous félicita, et les chefs de Clans me firent parvenir leurs souhaits de bonheur. Hiashi nous avait indiqué dans lettre que le sceau serait apposé pour ses quatre ans. Avant, cela était trop dangereux, et la douleur pouvait la tuer. Ino avait déclaré qu'elle avait l'impression d'être tante, tandis que tous mes élèves s'extasiaient. Gaara était fier comme un paon dès qu'Himawari entreprenait quelque chose de nouveau, même si elle passait, malheureusement, ses journées auprès d'une nourrice : Kurenai. Je l'avais contactée personnellement, et elle avait accepté avec joie de s'occuper de mon enfant.

_ Oh, Erin toute-puissante, elle est adorable ! S'était-elle écriée en prenant la petite fille dans ses bras.

Himawari était un bébé adorable, capable visiblement de conquérir tout le monde avec ses grands yeux blancs. Elle marcha à neuf mois, d'abord à quatre pattes puis, rapidement, debout, en s'appuyant sur les meubles avant de les lâcher. Elle dormait dans un berceau à côté de mon lit, et Gaara passait ses nuits à la veiller, selon ses dires. Chaque soir, lorsque je la récupérais dans les cuisines du palais ou les jardins royaux où elle était avec Kurenai, elle gazouillait dans mes bras, et j'étais à nouveau la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Gaara me déclara cependant une guerre silencieuse « papa » ou « maman » ? Il semblait sûr qu'elle dirait « papa », tandis que je m'en fichais un peu : cela ne voulait rien dire. De plus, « maman » était plus dur à prononcer que « papa ». Du coup, cela était évident. Néanmoins, elle décida de nous surprendre, son premier mot étant « ninja ». Cela sonnait plus comme « nija », mais ce n'était ni papa ni maman.

Jamais je n'avais vu Gaara l'air aussi abattu.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ^^ J'ai créé Himawari dans le but d'humaniser Hinata et Gaara, de leur donner une raison de se battre pour ce qui va venir ensuite. Parce que ça va chier, c'est moi qui vous le dit. Bisous les gens :D**


	19. Chapitre Dix-huit : Déclaration

**Joyeux Noël tout le monde ! Comme cadeau je vous offre... le retour des ennuis pour Hinata! (Oui concrètement, elle a droit à un chapitre et demi de paix. Hell yeah). Brefouille, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez :D  
**

 **Turellia Nerry's Del'Rynn : Bonjour, bienvenue sur mon histoire ! Tu as un superbe pseudo OwO /changement de sujet/ je suis contente que le chapitre te plaise ^^ mais oui, les ennuis reviennent :3 moi, dure avec mes personnages ? Jamais :D qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? Je reçois tes encouragements et t'envoie des gros câlins !**

 **Lerugamine : hey ! ^O^ oui, tu peux avoir peur x3 je suis contente qu'Himawari soit mimi parce que c'était le but :D je veux que tout le monde l'adore xD moi mon premier mot c'était "Maman" (dans les dents, papa !) Moi je trouve qu'elle est cool ta vie de calamar *O* moi je suis un chat x) je fais que dalle de ma vie (enfin si : j'écris). Voui, La Fille des Enfers c'est génial *bave***

* * *

 **Chapitre Dix-huit : Déclaration.**

J'aurais aimé qu'Himawari grandisse dans un monde en paix, dans notre château caché au fond des bois, et que son problème le plus pesant soit de ne pas faire de bêtise. Bien entendu, mon adolescence m'avait fait comprendre que rien ne déroulait jamais comme je le prévoyais, quelle que soit la durée des accalmies qu'Erin m'accordait. Celle-ci, en l'occurrence, dura cinq années. Ma fille grandit, et mes élèves devinrent des Jounins puissants. Le mariage d'Ino et Itachi fut splendide, mais simple. Il se déroula durant la troisième année d'accalmie, à Konoha. Il aurait pu se dérouler à Flammes Chantantes, le palais des Uchiha, mais Itachi et Ino ayant majoritairement vécu à Konoha, Hanabi déclara que la Couronne l'hébergerait, bien que l'organisation soit aux frais du Clan d'Itachi. Les Yamanaka, de simples servants, n'avaient pas les moyens de financer un mariage de cette ampleur, et offrirent à la place de confectionner toutes les tenues. Peut-être vous parait-il étrange qu'une servante épousât l'héritier d'un Clan Royal. En réalité, cela n'est pas étonnant. Si l'on ne se marie qu'entre nobles, la consanguinité arrive vite, et les Clans ne veulent pas trop se mêler entre eux pour conserver leur Kekkei Genkai intact et indépendant des autres. De plus, Ino était l'héritière d'un Clan Secondaire, et une Jounin puissante. Elle n'était pas une misérable fermière comme l'était ma mère.

Nous valsâmes beaucoup, et je fus plus qu'heureuse de voir ma meilleure amie épouser l'homme qui m'avait aimée. Ino portait un long kimono violet aux bordures noires, sur lequel poussaient des fleurs dorés, bleues et vertes. Son obi dorée formait un coussin dans le dos et tombait jusqu'au sol. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un chignon complexe et elle avait une superbe coiffe d'or et d'améthyste. Itachi portait un pantalon noir, un kimono rouge sang et une obi noire, où était accrochée l'épée de son Clan. Nous applaudîmes lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent. Durant le dîner, Itachi était fort gêné, ce qui était amusant à voir. Ino, au contraire, était très bavarde, et les quelques coupes de vin qu'elle avait bu semblait avoir délié sa langue. Nous discutions de tout et de rien avec Sakura, et mon amie blonde riait pour à peu près et n'importe quoi. À côté de nous, les hommes semblaient plus calmes, si on ignorait le rire sauvage de Kiba, et l'espèce de jeu à boire qu'ils avaient lancé.

_ Je suis ravi que vous ne soyez plus amoureux de ma femme, entendis-je Gaara dire à Itachi.

_ C'était un amour d'adolescent. Je ne puis nier que mes sentiments étaient forts, mais ils ont évolué. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai d'yeux que pour ma femme.

Je rouler des yeux et croisai le regard d'Ino. Devaient-ils _toujours_ se mesurer l'un à l'autre ? Était-ce impossible pour eux que de tolérer l'autre ? Heureusement, la conversation dévia, et je pus me recentrer sur la mienne. Actuellement, le sujet était Hanabi. Elle venait de fêter ses dix-huit ans, et moi mes vingt-trois. Néanmoins, il n'y avait toujours pas l'ombre d'un fiancé et, puisque que mes amies semblaient décider à parler d'amour, elles avaient abordé le sujet de la vie sentimentale de l'Hokage. Je trouvais cela assez intrusif et jugeai que ce n'était pas leurs affaires, mais des rumeurs se répandaient sur le fait que ma sœur ne soit pas intéressée par les hommes. Si cela ne me dérangeait pas, cela, apparemment, dérangeait quelques ministres et nobles agaçants. Or, elle avait besoin de tout le soutien possible, et le perdre à cause d'une rumeur infondée serait fort agaçant.

_ Dîtes-moi, ma Lady, qui pensez-vous être assez digne de l'Hokage ? Demanda Sakura.

_ Elle semble toujours éprise de Kiba-san. Je crains qu'elle ne veuille pas d'un autre homme, soupirai-je.

_ Et bien marions-les ! S'écria Ino en frappant dans ses mains.

_ Ino, je ne veux pas que Kiba-san profite du statut de l'Hokage, rétorquai-je.

Je voulais que ma petite sœur fût heureuse, et que son époux la traitât comme elle le méritait. Je voulais qu'il l'aimât, et non pas qu'il l'utilisât afin d'obtenir plus de pouvoir et d'argent. Si un homme osait faire ça, je le réduirai au silence et m'en débarrasserai avant qu'il ne puisse faire du mal à Hanabi. Je n'étais peut être plus l'Assassin Royal, mais je restai la Conseillère et Générale de l'Hokage, et quiconque lui causait du tort aurait des comptes à me rendre. Je n'avais en rien perdu de ma puissance, et ajouter un nom de plus à ma liste de victimes ne me dérangeait absolument pas.

_ Allons, ne dîtes pas de sottises, reprit Ino. Kiba-san est trop stupide pour faire quelque chose comme cela, cela lui demanderait de réfléchir. De plus, il est trop honnête. Je connais le Clan Inuzaka depuis mon enfance. Utiliser les autres est pire que le meurtre, chez eux. Ils sont férocement honnêtes. C'est un peu comme si on demandait à un Hyuga de danser n'importe comment en public.

_ Les Hyuga ne dansent jamais n'importe comment que ce soit en public ou non, rétorquai-je, vexée.

_ C'est une comparaison, ma Lady. Voyez-vous ce que je veux dire ?

_ Oui, je le vois bien. Néanmoins, c'est à Hanabi d'en décider, et non à nous, déclarai-je pour clore cette discussion qui ne convenait point.

* * *

Le mariage se termina à l'aube le lendemain mais, cette fois-ci, je m'étais retirée plus tôt avec Himawari. Elle s'était écroulée de sommeil dans mes bras, et je décidai d'aller la coucher et de rester à ses côtés. Je me refusais toujours à la laisser dormir seule, surtout avec tant d'invités dans le palais. Nous nous glissâmes dans mon grand lit, et ma fille se blottit contre moi pour s'endormir. Alors que je fermais les yeux, je sentis sa main sur mes cicatrices.

_ Maman ? C'est quoi ?

_ Ce sont des cicatrices, Himawari. Ce sont des marques laissées par les méchants que maman combattait, bien avant que tu ne naisses.

_ Oh... Tu as mal ?

_ Plus maintenant, répondis-je en caressant ses cheveux.

_ Tu en as une à l'œil. Tu n'as vraiment pas mal ?

_ Non, mais mon œil ne fonctionne plus. Je ne vois plus de ce côté.

_ C'est nul ! C'est un méchant qui t'a fait ça ?

_ Oui. Mais papa m'a sauvée.

_ C'est un héros, alors, papa ?

_ Oui. Papa est notre héros.

Elle sourit, joyeuse, et s'endormit finalement. Ma main se perdit dans ses cheveux rouges, qui tombait sur le Sceau de l'Oiseau en Cage. Grâce aux documents envoyés par Hiashi deux ans auparavant, j'avais pu lui appliquer moi-même. Lorsque cela avait été fait, elle m'avait demandé à quel âge on me l'avait appliqué, et je m'étais trouvée incapable de répondre. Comment raconter la vérité sur mon enfance à ma fille de cinq ans ? Elle était trop jeune pour comprendre ce qui nous était arrivés, ce que nous avions vécu. J'écris également ce livre en me disant qu'elle aimerait le lire. Qu'il lui plairait, si elle venait à tomber dessus. Qu'elle lise les histoires que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui raconter.

* * *

Ino et Itachi, malgré leur mariage, restaient discrets. Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes coéquipiers, ni la même fonction dans un combat, et ne pouvaient donc pas beaucoup interagir dans l'enceinte de l'Académie. Le soir, au palais, bien qu'il partageât les mêmes appartements, ils n'étaient obscènement proches devant nous, de la même manière que Gaara et moi. Si l'on n'y prenait pas garde, il était difficile de voir qu'ils étaient mariés.

Himawari grandissait, et ses cheveux atteignaient maintenant sa taille. Elle était toute frêle, mais essayait déjà d'utiliser le Byakugan, bien que je lui dis de ne pas trop forcer. Le sable ne semblait pas lui obéir, et elle avait longtemps pleuré, pensant que son père ne l'aimerait plus. Cela nous avait pris plus d'une heure pour la calmer. Néanmoins, lorsque Gaara lui proposa de voler sur du sable, ses larmes disparurent, remplacées par un intérêt certain. Elle aimait beaucoup jouer avec le fils d'Ino et Itachi, un bébé du nom de Madara, en hommage au fondateur du Clan Uchiha.

* * *

J'assistai à une des scènes les plus intéressantes de ma vie quelques semaines plus tard. J'étais à l'Académie, entraînant les nouveaux élèves. La première génération de Jounins m'aidait. Chacun avait trois Genin sous son commandement, et devait l'entraîner. J'avais la mienne, et j'étais heureuse de les voir progresser aussi vite. Un jour, alors que nous organisions des combats pour étudier leurs techniques, Hanabi se présenta. Elle portait un kimono léger, et marchait rapidement, indiquant qu'elle était nerveuse. Elle souriait cependant, et tentait de garder une façade joviale. Les deux Genin s'arrêtèrent en la voyant, mais elle fit un geste de la main.

_ Oh, je vous en prie, continuez. J'ai l'après-midi de libre, je suis venue voir comment évoluent mes ninjas. (Elle se tourna vers Kiba, et je compris pourquoi elle était réellement venue) Kiba-san, marcheriez-vous un peu avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle, les joues roses.

L'intéressé écarquilla les yeux mais obtempéra, et ils s'éloignèrent. Aussitôt, tout le monde se précipita à mon niveau, et regarda les deux silhouettes s'éloigner pour discuter. Ino, cramponnée à son mari, trépignait sur place. On eût dit une petite fille devant une montagne de présents qui lui serait entièrement destiné. C'était à la fois amusant et ridicule.

_ Oh, croyez-vous qu'il va dire oui ? S'écria-t-elle.

_ De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda Itachi, étonné.

_ Par Erin, ne me dis pas que tu n'avais pas remarqué ! Son Altesse est éprise de Kiba-san depuis ses treize ans ! Elle va lui demander de l'épouser, c'est certain.

Entendre tant de cris de surprise de la part de mes élèves me fit grandement reconsidérer leur sens de l'observation. Je leur ordonnai de reprendre les exercices. Néanmoins, ils semblaient déterminer à espionner ma sœur et Kiba, et je dus mettre plus de puissance dans ma voix pour qu'ils m'obéissent. Une fois entourée d'une aura de chakra et mes paroles soutenues par ma force, tout le monde trembla et fit ce que j'ordonnai. Les combats reprirent, et nous pûmes nous concentrer à nouveau sur les exercices. Le vainqueur de ce tournoi improvisé se révéla être Konohamaru Sarutobi chez les Chunin et une jeune fille de douze ans nommée Erza Uzumaki chez les Genin. Elle faisait partie de la branche secondaire des Uzumaki, et avait été envoyée à l'Académie en raison de son talent exceptionnel. Elle était très douée en fuinjutsu et avait toujours des rouleaux recouverts de sceaux pour invoquer des armes en tout genre avec elle. En la voyant vaincre aussi facilement ses adversaires, je décidai de lui accorder le rang de Chunin. Elle tomba à genoux pour me remercier, puis gagna les rangs des Chunin, dont elle était la cadette. J'examinais rapidement mes troupes. Deux généraux, trois gardes royaux, dix Jounins (même si Rock Lee était en apprentissage auprès de Might Guy), dix-neuf Chunin, et vingt-huit Genin. Cela faisait un total de soixante-deux ninjas. Il y avait en plus les Clans Royaux, qui étaient exclusivement formés de ninjas. Je souris. En cas de besoin, nous avions une petite armée capable de décimer une armée entière d'humains normaux.

_ Général ? Demanda Erza Uzumaki. Pourriez-vous nous montrer comment vous combattez ? Nous n'avons jamais eu l'honneur de vous voir faire.

J'étudiai un instant sa requête puis acceptai. Je me mis au centre du terrain de combat, et fis signe à Naruto de me rejoindre. Il se plaça devant moi, en pose classique de taijutsu. J'avais posé mes lames afin de ne pas le blesser gravement, mais toutes les autres armes étaient autorisées. Shikamaru et Itachi étaient les arbitres. Dès le début, Naruto se clona, créant environ une centaine de doubles, qui se jetèrent tous sur moi. J'utilisai le Kaiten pour les détruire, et réduisis leur nombre de plus de la moitié en quelques secondes. Les autres furent achevés avec du Juuken classique. Si le chakra des clones circulaient mal, ils disparaissaient automatiquement. Le véritable Naruto apparut derrière moi, tentant de m'infliger le Rasengan, une technique Futon que Gaara lui avait enseigné (bien qu'il ne l'utilisât jamais). Mon père savait également l'utiliser, mais j'en étais incapable de par ma nature de chakra. Cette technique permettait de créer une orbe d'air et de chakra tourbillonnante, qui infligeait des dégâts importants. Elle était mortel dans quatre-vingt-dix pour cent des cas. Je l'esquivai néanmoins facilement et vis Naruto s'écraser au sol tout en provoquant une violente explosion, emporté par son élan. J'invoquai les Lions Jumeaux et lui fonçai droit dessus. Faisant appel à son héritage paternel, Naruto put encaisser la moitié des dégâts que je lui infligeai avec les Soixante-quatre Points du Hakke. Il tomba néanmoins à genoux, et, grâce au Hakke Kushô, je l'envoyai s'écraser contre un arbre. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, il était immobilisé avec un kunai sous la gorge. J'avais gagné aisément. Nous nous relevâmes, et je constatai que les Genin et Chunin m'observaient avec des yeux écarquillés.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Votre puissance dépasse notre entendement ! Gémit Erza. Est-ce que nous pourrons un jour vous surpasser ?

_ La puissance ne fait pas tout, répondis-je. Si le Seigneur Naruto et moi avions subi le même entraînement, il serait peut être plus fort que moi. Car il y un autre facteur : l'état d'esprit. Je suis une tueuse, j'ai été élevée dans l'idée que tout le monde pouvait être un ennemi. Je n'ai pas de remords à combattre, pas de conscience pour me retenir. Si un jour mon devoir me demandait de tous vous exécuter, alors je le ferai sans aucun scrupule.

Erza déglutit tandis que je promenais mon regard sur les ninjas ils étaient mortellement sérieux. Chacun savait que je ne partageais pas les mêmes convictions qu'eux sur la vie, le devoir, la morale. Chacun savait que les meurtres que j'avais commis ne représentaient pas pour moi un poids sur la conscience. Je dormais parfaitement bien, ils en étaient conscients.

_ Mais ne vous en faîtes pas. Je n'ai aucune raison de vous tuer.

_ Général ? Demanda un Genin. Est-ce que le Général Gaara est plus fort que vous ?

_ Cela dépend des circonstances. Je pense que si nous venions à nous affronter, il aurait un avantage avec son sable et gagnerait probablement. Je suis rapide, mais je ne peux pas esquiver un raz-de-marée de sable. Si je venais à perdre, je lui infligerai tout de même de sérieux dommages. Néanmoins, sur le terrain de l'assassinat, je le vaincrai. Je maîtrise plus de poisons que lui et, même s'il est immunisé à la plupart d'entre eux, je finirai par en trouver un pour le tuer. Je le lui servirai dans du thé ou de l'alcool. J'en boirai aussi, afin de le mettre en confiance, non sans avoir au préalable pris l'antidote afin de ne pas mourir, répondis-je. Gaara et moi avons tous deux des domaines de prédilection. Disons que je suis plus discrète.

_ Je vois, répondit-il.

_ Oh, ils reviennent ! S'écria soudainement Ino.

Nous levâmes la tête pour voir Kiba et Hanabi revenir. J'activai mon Byakugan et observai le visage de ma sœur. Elle semblait ravie. Quant à mon élève, il était plus que gêné. Je repris une vision normale, et vis que tout le monde attendait le compte-rendu mon observation.

_ Je pense que nous assisterons bien à un mariage royal d'ici peu.

* * *

Les mariages royaux sont des événements internationaux, et il est très mal vu pour un souverain de ne pas s'y présenter. Le mariage d'Hanabi et Kiba fut officiellement annoncé trois jours après qu'il eût accepté. Si je m'attendais à ce que le mariage de l'Hokage et d'un membre d'un Clan Secondaire soit mal-vu, l'union en Minato Namikaze, un simple soldat, et Kushina Uzumaki, avait été accepté. Il était donc normal que celle de Kiba, héritier d'un Clan, même Secondaire, soit reconnu comme un époux acceptable pour l'Hokage. Kiba Inuzaka fut présenté à la Cour le lendemain de l'annonce. C'était une scène assez étrange, puisqu'il était extrêmement nerveux. Il n'avait pas de tenue noble, et ses cheveux étaient complètement ébouriffés. Akamaru était collé à lui, et tous deux marchaient nerveusement, le dos courbé. Si Tsume Inuzaka, sa mère, n'avait pas été là pour lui redonner confiance en lui, j'aurais probablement été obligée de le faire. Sinon, il serait passé pour un idiot. Tsume était une femme autoritaire, au regard dur et franc. Elle avait une politesse froide, et on sentait qu'elle n'aimait pas flatter les autres. Mais elle se contint, et se montra courtoise avec ma sœur. Le Clan Inuzaka était un Clan très pauvre, qui s'était établi dans les recoins du territoire Sarutobi pour se cacher et qui vivait souvent à l'écart de la population. Il fut décidé qu'ils ne paieraient rien pour le mariage, puisque Kiba rejoignait techniquement le Clan Hyuga. Normalement, Hanabi aurait dû épouser un membre du Clan Hyuga pour garder la lignée de la Soke pure mais les Inuzaka n'ayant pas de Kekkei Genkai, il n'y avait pas de compétition génétique au niveau de l'héritage. Le Byakugan, comme pour Himawari, prendrait naturellement le dessus.

Le mariage se déroula trois lunes après son annonce. Il fut bien plus riche et beau que le mien, ou celui d'Ino et Itachi. Ici, nous assistions à un mariage _royal_. Le budget était plus conséquent. Les festivités dureraient six jours, et les invités arrivèrent par dizaines. Nous reçûmes trente-cinq Hyuga, soit presque le Clan complet, quinze Uzumaki, la moitié du Clan, vingt Sarutobi, et vingt-cinq Uchiha. Il y avait en plus les ministres, leurs familles et les ninjas, qu'ils soient nobles ou non, ce qui nous amenait déjà à cent-cinquante invités. Ils étaient les soldats d'élites du pays. Je les avais cependant chargés de surveiller l'événement, aidés par mes petits oiseaux. Nous n'étions à l'abri de rien. Les gardes royaux dirigeaient les opérations. Je voulais que chaque convive soit surveillé. Il y avait également tous les Clans secondaires, ce qui faisait au total cent-soixante personnes supplémentaires. Vinrent ensuite les délégations étranges. La Mizukage s'était déplacé en compagnie de Haku, dix servants, ses six suivantes, et vingt ninjas de rang Chunin et Jounins. Le Tsuchikage était accompagné de Lady Kurotsuchi, Roshi, son épouse Lady Shaunee, quatorze ninjas, sept suivantes et dix servants. Le Raikage avait avec lui son héritier, Killer Bee, six ninjas, quatre servants et trois maîtresses. Enfin, vint le Kazekage. Nous avions beau avoir des relations très mauvaises avec lui, s'il ne s'était pas montré, ç'aurait été la pire des insultes. Il avait avec lui Karura, sa femme, son héritier Kankurô, sa fille aînée Temari, vingt-sept ninjas, dix servants et six suivantes. Nous avions donc au total quatre cent quarante-six invités. C'était un cauchemar logistique. L'aile des invités étaient pleines. Nous dûmes doubler les capacités d'accueil des chambres pour soldats, suivantes et servants. Il fallut également engager une centaine de cuisiniers supplémentaires, et, malgré cela, ils durent travailler nuits et jours. Le palais entier fut décoré aux couleurs Hyuga et Inuzaka, demandant un travail considérable.

* * *

Le mariage fût le plus beau auquel je pus assister. Erin elle-même semblait l'approuver, et les cerisiers en fleur avaient relâché leurs pétales dans les airs, les laissant librement tournoyer au gré du vent. Hanabi portait un kimono lavande, décoré de fleurs de branches de cerisiers en fleurs. Les longues manches du kimono tombaient au sol à partir de ses coudes, et les bordures du vêtement étaient blanches. Elle avait en dessous un kimono blanc au manche encore plus longue, qui dépassait et couvraient légèrement ses mains. Son obi, blanc également, était épaisse et formait un coussin dans son dos avant de tomber comme une traîne le long de son dos. Elle ses longs cheveux noirs étaient lâches, et étaient décorés d'une grande coiffe faîte de fleurs de cerisiers, qui tombaient jusqu'à sa nuque. Il y avait également des perles multicolores perdues au milieu des fleurs, et elle portait des bijoux ravissants Un long collier d'or dont le médaillon était le symbole des Hyuga et de Konoha mélangés. Elle portait d'autres colliers, plus courts, certains étaient au ras de son cou. Ses yeux étaient maquillés, mais on avait laissé ses lèvres intactes. Kiba, quant à lui, portait un pantalon noir sous un kimono, au dos duquel était représenté le symbole du Clan Inuzaka.

Ils récitèrent leurs vœux, et s'embrassèrent. Tout le monde applaudit largement, et je jetai un coup d'œil aux autres convives. Gaara, à côté de moi, semblait totalement désintéressé de la situation. Il semblait fermement s'ennuyer, comme au mariage d'Ino et d'Itachi. Il avait toujours détesté la politique, cela ne m'étonnait donc pas. Entre nous, Himawari semblait aux anges : elle adorait les festivités, puisque c'était une raison pour se coucher tard. Hiashi était ravi, et Lady Cho versait des larmes d'émotions. On avait exceptionnellement autorisé Mikoto Uchiha à assister au mariage avec son époux. Elle avait changé, physiquement comme mentalement. Travailler dans les cuisines du palais l'avait rendue plus humble et gentille. Elle avait minci, mais était robuste, et ses yeux contenaient une nouvelle force. Son mari, quant à lui, avait le regard plus dur que jamais, et semblait furieux devant la nouvelle attitude de sa femme. Néanmoins, il ne la tourmentait pas en public. Les Kage, à l'exception du Kazekage, semblaient sincèrement ravis pour ma sœur. Le Raikage semblait plus neutre, mais la Mizukage et le Tsuchikage se montrèrent très agréables. J'étais étonnée de voir le Tsuchikage encore debout. Il frôlait le siècle, et était toujours puissant et possession de toutes ses capacités mentales. Cependant, il lévitait constamment car son dos était douloureux, selon ses dires. Lui et le Kazekage s'ignoraient froidement, et nous avions tout fait pour éloigner le plus possible les deux délégations. Inutile de provoquer un incident diplomatique.

Le banquet était majestueux, et il y eût à manger et à boire durant trois jours et trois nuits. Les musiciens se relayaient, et nous dormîmes très peu. Le mariage fut très vivant, animés par la joie de vivre des Inuzuka, qui avait charmé Hanabi. Kiba la fit danser encore et encore, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Elle était heureuse, cela seul me suffit. Son sourire ne disparut pas durant les soixante-douze heures de son mariage, et il s'élargit même lors des présents. Le Royaume de la Terre offrit une collection de bijoux précieux et ravissants, le Royaume de l'Eau des kimonos en soie splendides, le Royaume de la Foudre deux sabres en argent gravé aux gardes serties et le Royaume du Vent un étalon noir et une jument couleur de sable. Les Clans offrirent également des présents au couple royal, mais je m'en souviens malheureusement pas : je m'occupais d'Himawari qui, épuisée, dormait dans mes bras.

Ce fût un mariage joyeux, et chacun espérait que tout se déroulât bien. J'avais pris toutes les initiatives possibles pour que la chose soit sécurisée et protégée. Mes ninjas surveillaient les étrangers, et le Clan Hyuga nous avait confié les soldats qu'ils avaient amené avec eux. J'avais mis à profit leur Byakugan, leur confiant des postes de surveillance stratégiques. Cela soulageait les ninjas, et les rendait aptes à se déplacer. Hanabi était sous la surveillance directe de deux Hyuga, Erza Uzumaki, Ino et Itachi, en plus de la mienne et de celle de Gaara. Elle était l'Hokage, après tout. Tsume Inuzaka avait mis à notre disposition tous les membres de son Clan, et les Inuzuka, sous leur apparence joviale, m'avait assuré être prêts à n'importe quelle bataille.

* * *

Le mariage se déroula heureusement sans accroc. Néanmoins, avec autant d'invités, nous ne relâchâmes pas notre attention. Tous les gens importants étaient sous protection et surveillés. Mais là était le problème. Les gens _importants_. Ceux qui ne comptaient pas politiquement étaient plutôt délaissés par les soldats, et laissés sans protection. Or, certaines importants n'étaient pas importantes politiquement, mais symboliquement. Elles représentaient quelque chose. C'était le cas d'Himawari. Elle était une Hyuga, le Clan Royal actuellement au pouvoir, et symbole de la fin de l'ère des Assassins Royaux. Elle était un symbole de paix et de royauté en même temps.

J'étais dans mon bureau lorsque cela arriva. Le mariage était terminé depuis une semaine, et la plupart des délégations étaient partis. Les Clans Secondaires étaient repartis, de même que les délégations étrangères. Les Clans Sarutobi et Uzumaki étaient également repartis depuis quelques jours. Ils ne restaient que les Hyuga, qui nous quitteraient le lendemain, et les Uchiha, qui venaient de partir un peu plus tôt la journée. Alors que j'écrivais un ordre de mission d'escorte à mes ninjas pour les entraîner, on toqua frénétiquement à ma porte.

_ Entrez ! m'écriai-je.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un soldat Hyuga paniqué. Il tremblait de tout ses membres, et je fronçais les sourcils. Je le questionnai sur ce qu'il se passait.

_ Il s'agit de votre fille, ma Lady ! Elle a été enlevée !

Je me levais d'un bond et quittai mon bureau en laissant tout tel que c'était. Je suivis rapidement le soldat dans les couloirs. Il me guida jusqu'aux cuisines, où Himawari restait souvent en compagnie de Kurenai et de Lady Mikoto. J'entrai dans la pièce et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Les cuisines avaient été mise à sac. Kurenai gisait sur le sol, les yeux agrandis par la peur et la surprise, la bouche ouverte sur un cri muet. Son abdomen était ouvert, et elle baignait dans une grande marre de sang. Elle avait un couteau à la main, montrant qu'elle avait voulu se défendre. Je fermai les yeux, retenant mes larmes. Kurenai était une femme des plus gentilles et fortes qu'il m'avait été donnée de rencontrer, la voir ainsi me répugnait. Elle avait été la première à s'occuper de moi. Elle était celle qui avait été chargée de prendre soin de la bâtarde que j'étais à Flammes de Pluie. C'était horrible, et injuste. Les autres cuisinières étaient toutes mortes, serrant dans leurs mains ustensiles de cuisine pour se défendre. Quant à Lady Mikoto et Himawari, elles étaient introuvables.

_ Personne n'a rien entendu ?

_ Non, ma Lady. C'est cette jeune femme qui les a trouvées, dit-il en me montrant une servante qui tremblait dans les bras d'une de ses camarades.

_ Peux-tu tout me raconter ? lui demandai-je.

Elle hocha la tête et entama son récit. Elle avait été chargée par Kurenai d'aller chercher de seigle dans la réserve, au sous-sol. Le trajet prenait cinq minutes et, lorsqu'elle était revenue une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle avait trouvé les cuisines ainsi. Elle n'avait vu personne dans les couloirs, mais cela ne m'étonnait pas. Si des gens avaient été capables de tuer toutes les cuisinières et d'enlever la femme de Fugaku Uchiha et ma fille en une dizaine de minutes, il était fort probable qu'ils puissent dissimuler leur présence à une jeune cuisinière qui ne les cherchait pas.

Je me levai et activai mon Byakugan, le poussant à sa limite. Dix-sept kilomètres… Dix-huit kilomètres… Dix-neuf kilomètres… Vingt kilomètres… Vingt-et-un kilomètres… Mon œil me brûlait mais je m'en fichais : je cherchais ma fille. Vingt-cinq kilomètres… Je tombai à genoux, mais continuai à pousser mon œil à sa limite. Trente kilomètres… Je gémis de douleur. Trente-et-un kilomètres… Je poussai un cri de rage, poussant encore plus. Trente-trois kilomètres… Je ne pouvais rien faire de plus. Je fouillais les moindres recoin de ces trente-trois kilomètres. Dans chaque maison, chaque placard, chaque forêt. Je la trouverai. Je voyais à travers tout. Là ! Des cavaliers ! Ils étaient presque à la limite de mon champ de vision. Lady Mikoto était ligotée derrière l'un d'entre eux, inconsciente et blessée. Elle s'était défendue. Himawari était dans un sac en toile, assommée. Je voulus voir leur visage mais un bruit de course me déconcentra. Mon champ de vision se rétracta immédiatement à sa taille habituel. Je me retournai pour condamner celui qui m'avait empêchée de réussir à voir le visage de ceux qui avaient pris ma fille, mais me retins. Il s'agissait de Kiba, Gaara et Hanabi.

_ Lady Hinata, j'ai appris ce qu'il vient de se passer !

Lentement, le calme olympien que j'avais gardé s'effilocha, et je me mis à trembler de peur pour ma fille. Que lui voulait-on ? Qui l'avait prise ? Voulait-on m'atteindre ? Je jetai un coup d'œil à Gaara, qui venait de me prendre dans ses bras. Il caressait mon dos, ses yeux froids fixés sur le carnage. Kiba entra dans la pièce et respira un grand coup avant de se tourner vers mon mari, les yeux plissés.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? Gronda Gaara.

_ L'odeur qui plane dans la pièce. Elle ressemble un peu à la votre. Cela sent le sable et le vent chaud. Mais ce n'est pas la seule. Il y a également une odeur de ce Royaume. Du cèdre je dirais. Et une dernière, que je connais pas.

Des habitants du Royaume du Vent, d'un autre Royaume, et du notre ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Le visage d'Hanabi était furieux. Cette fureur ne disparut pas alors qu'un soldat accourait, un parchemin portant un sceau inconnu à la main. Hanabi le prit et l'ouvrit rapidement, agacée, déclarant qu'elle avait autre chose à faire. Néanmoins, son visage pâlit considérablement lorsqu'elle le déroula. Kiba le regarda à son tour, et grogna sourdement. Elle me le tendit en tremblant. Gaara le prit et nous le regardâmes ensembles.

 _Salutations, Hokage-sama, Roi Kiba, chers Assassins Royaux ! N'oubliez pas votre place naturel, mes chers amis ! Votre chère bâtarde et la traîtresse Lady Mikoto sont avec nous, et, si nous ne pouvons pas voler ses yeux, nous pouvons toujours nous en occuper !_

C'était signé de quatre symboles. Un du Royaume du Vent. Un du Royaume de la Foudre. Un du Clan Uchiha. Un du Clan Sarutobi. Hanabi, quant à elle, s'était tournée vers le soldat. Sa colère était visible sur son visage. Elle était livide de rage. Ses mains tremblaient, et sa voix brûlait de puissance. Nous avions devant nous une Hokage furieuse, qui comptait écraser ses ennemis.

_ Que les Clans Secondaires, Uzumaki et Hyuga soient immédiatement rappelés ! C'est une déclaration de guerre, et nous allons les écraser !

Comme pour se moquer de nous, Erin envoya alors une mauvaise nouvelle supplémentaire. La voix d'Ino résonna dans le couloir alors qu'elle accourait, rapportant une terrible information.

_ Vos Altesses, ma Lady, monseigneur ! Le Clan Uzumaki vient d'être attaqué par le Clan Uchiha et le Clan Sarutobi ! Lady Kushina et six autres membres ainsi que les sept ninjas assignés à leur escorte ont pu s'échapper !

_ Comment le savez-vous ? s'étonna Hanabi.

_ Un membre de mon Clan était parmi eux, nous pouvons communiquer par télépathie. Ils implorent la protection de Konoha.

_ Ils seront accueillis. Que dix ninjas aillent à leur rencontre pour les aider et soigner les blessés ! Ordonna-t-elle. Que tout le monde soit prêt au combat ! Y a-t-il un membre de votre Clan qui escorte les Hyuga ?

_ Oui, Votre Altesse .

_Qu'il ordonne ceci à mon père : lui et tous ses soldats doivent revenir immédiatement à Konoha ! Nous allons nous installer dans la capitale et la défendre ! Trouvez-moi le Ministre Danzo immédiatement ! Et que quelqu'un s'occupe des malheureuses qui ont péri aujourd'hui !

Les soldats repartirent en courant et Ino se concentra pour transmettre les ordres. Hanabi se tourna vers nous, et planta une main sur sa hanche. Ses yeux étaient on-ne-peut-plus sérieux. Elle n'était la petite fille que j'avais vu grandir. Devant moi se tenait le Yondaime Hokage du Royaume de Feu, et elle était hors d'elle.

_ Nous trouverons votre fille. Lorsque les combats seront engagés, nous verrons comment faire. En attendant, ne foncez pas tête baissée vous êtes mes Généraux, j'ai besoin de vos conseils.

_ Il en va de soi, Votre Altesse.

* * *

Tout se fit très vite. Dans la salle du Conseil, il fut décidé de former les équipes auxquelles j'avais pensé à l'Académie. Chacune avec un rôle particulier, et des équipes de Chunin équivalentes de soutien furent montées. Les gardes royaux, la moitié des Chunin et les Genin assureraient la protection de l'Hokage, tandis que les Jounin et l'autre moitié Chunin iraient directement au combat. Les équipes de Jounin furent les suivantes : l'équipe 1 était composé de Gaara, Naruto et Sakura. Ils étaient les maîtres des attaques de zones, et, grâce au support médical de Sakura, pourraient attaquer frontalement les lignes ennemies. L'équipe 2 était composée de Shikamaru, Ino et Choji. Ils étaient chargés de la collecte d'informations et de l'espionnage. La troisième était une équipe spécialisée dans le corps à corps et l'assassinat. Elle était composée d'Itachi, Neiji et Rock Lee. Il fut longtemps question de la traîtrise d'Itachi, mais après avoir été interrogé, nous comprîmes qu'il n'était pas un traître. Mais reprenons, je m'égare. Mon équipe était chargée de la traque, de l'espionnage et de l'assassinat, ne comptait malheureusement que deux membres : Shino et moi. Il devrait y avoir Kiba, mais je me refusais à amener le nouveau roi sur le champ de bataille. Néanmoins, il s'y opposa fermement.

_ J'irai combattre, tonna-t-il. Vous m'avez aussi bien formé que les autres, je suis parmi les meilleurs Jounin !

_ Je ne remets pas vos capacités en question, Votre Altesse. Mais vous êtes le roi, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque que vous mourriez.

_ Je ne mourrais pas. Et d'ailleurs, je ne suis que le _roi_. Je ne suis pas l' _Hokage_. Ce n'est pas moi qui dirige ce Royaume, mais ma femme. D'ailleurs, si je vais au combat en étant le roi, peut être que le peuple nous fera plus aisément confiance pour cette guerre.

_ Ma Lady, Son Altesse a raison, intervint Danzo. Dans une guerre, le moral est extrêmement important. Si le peuple aime ses soldats, son Hokage et les soutient, alors ils seront plus détendus. Les actes de violence régresseront car les gens voudront soutenir leur Royaume et croiront en lui. Il leur faut des héros de guerre, des histoires fabuleuses à se raconter le soir. Ils doivent être fiers. Si Son Altesse participe et que notre Hokage l'accompagne personnellement jusqu'à son cheval, et lui souhaite de revenir, les gens se sentiront proches d'elle, ils l'aimeront encore plus. Voyez-vous ce que je veux dire ?

_ Je comprends, soupirai-je. Votre Altesse, êtes-vous prêt à prendre le risque ? Notre équipe aura des cibles particulières et ne sera souvent dans les premières lignes, mais le danger reste réel.

_ Je suis un Jounin. J'ai accepté ce rôle et tous les risques qui vont avec.

Hanabi le serra soudainement dans ses bras. Il parut d'abord surpris, mais il lui rendit son étreinte. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux sombres, un sourire doux aux lèvres. Ma sœur s'écarta et planta son regard blanc dans le sien.

_ Tu as intérêt à revenir en vie ! C'est un ordre, compris ?

_ A vos ordres, Hokage-sama, sourit-il.

Je souris légèrement puis me concentrai sur ce que nous pouvions faire. Shikamaru exposa quelques idées de plans qu'il avait imaginé grâce aux informations que nous avions pu lui donner, mais il était très incertain : tant qu'il n'aurait son adversaire sous les yeux, il ne pourrait pas établir de stratégie parfaite. Nous nous employâmes donc à nous préparer pour la guerre. Les portes de Konoha furent fermées, on fouillait quiconque désirait pénétrer dans la capitale. On commença à stocker de la nourriture, et Hanabi prépara un discours pour expliquer la situation à ses sujets.

* * *

La veille du discours, alors que j'étais accoudée à la fenêtre, Gaara craqua. Il se mit à pleurer comme un enfant, terrorisé pour notre fille. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, et son sable volait dans la pièce. Je le fixai, stupéfaite. Il serrait contre lui une des poupées d'Himawari, sa préférée. Je finis par me précipiter à ses côtés. Je le serrai contre moi, et les larmes montèrent d'elle-même. Nous pleurâmes de manière incohérente, passant des sanglots qui vous secouent dans tous les sens aux larmes silencieuses. Nous étions terrorisés et furieux. Alors que nos larmes ce calmaient enfin avec une demi-heure de désespoir, nous promîmes sur Erin de ramener notre fille et tuer tout ceux ayant osé lui faire du mal.

* * *

 **Allez-y, détestez-moi de faire du mal à une petite fille de cinq ans x) Mais c'est la guerre ! En cadeau supplémentaire, voici le titre du prochain chapitre : La Première Grande Guerre Ninja.**


	20. Chapitre Dix-Neuf : La Première Guerre

**Salut tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre décrivant la première partie de la Première Grande Guerre Ninja ^^ Malheureusement, comme je n'écris que du point de vue d'Hinata, ce sera plus court que ce à quoi vous vous attendez, probablement. Je ne peux pas détailler les combats de chaque personnages, même si j'aurais beaucoup aimé _ Mais c'est le genre qui le demande. Avant de répondre aux reviews, j'ai deux petites annonces :3  
**

 **Annonce n°1 : ma meilleure amie a dessiné un poster prenant l'apparence d'une couverture pour _Lady Moon_ , qui est splendide. Elle doit me l'envoyer par mail, et je la mettrai en image de couverture (et si j'ai la foi, je me ramène sappée comme ça au TGS d'avril, parce que c'est vraiment génial ce qu'elle a fait). Donc, ma chère Barbara/Gigantor, je t'aime très fort et merci encore pour ce magnifique poster *_***

 **Annonce n°2 : je vais créer un recueil de One-Shot sur les personnages de _Lady Moon_ , sur le point de vue de certains personnages sur des événements en particulier ou juste leur vision globale de l'histoire. Ce sera assez court et totalement écrit au feeling xD ça vous intéresse ? Si oui, dîtes-le moi, je les posterai :3 et je prendrais toutes vos idées de personnages ^^**

 **Lerugamine : Himawari a été créée uniquement dans ce but xD elle est là pour humaniser Hinata et Gaara x)**

 **Turellia Nerry's Del'Rynn : C'est normal ^^ ça vient d'où ? :O Quand je pense que j'ai adouci le sort réservé à Himawari x) je dirai en fin de chapitre ce qui était censé lui arriver à la base ^^ faut dire que j'étais plutôt fière de mon titre de chapitre, mais le contenu... ne me plaît pas beaucoup. Je n'arrive pas à rendre toutes les émotions et actions que je veux, surtout qu'on est loin de la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja vécue par Naruto. Ici, c'est plus... "calme" pour une guerre. Pas de demi-dieux sorti des fins fonds du scénario pour péter la déesse lapin xD juste... des soldats et des ninjas xD et là je force pas mal sur l'inspiration OwO je galère pour écrire le chapitre 20, un truc de fou Ô_o**

* * *

 **Chapitre Dix-neuf : La Première Grande Guerre Ninja.**

« Mes chers amis, mes frères, mes sœurs. Je suis navrée de vous annoncer que la guerre est à nos portes. Hier, alors que nous pensions être en paix, le Royaume du Vent et le Royaume de la Foudre se sont alliés pour enlever la fille de Lady Hinata Hyuga et du Seigneur Gaara du Désert, Himawari, une simple enfant et ma cousine. Pire encore ! Ils furent aidés par des traîtres : les Clans Sarutobi et Uchiha se sont alliés contre nous. Déçus par mon envie de libérer les Assassins Royaux du fardeau qu'ils portaient, et les prenant pour de simples armes, ils sont mécontents de ma politique et désirent me remplacer par la force. Ils ont déjà attaqué le Clan Uzumaki, qui me soutient. Ils viennent sans doute ici pour nous annihiler. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas : nos fiers ninjas vont nous défendre et nous protéger. Je vous demande à tous, s'il-vous-plaît, de soutenir notre Royaume dans cette période sombre. Au fond de moi, je suis persuadée qu'Erin nous apportera la victoire.

Le discours d'Hanabi continua encore quelques minutes. À nos pieds, la foule écoutait. Lorsque ma sœur se tut, tout le monde applaudit. Il n'y eût aucun geste de panique, seulement des acclamations. L'Hokage avait bien choisi ses mots, et elle saluait à présent la foule. Elle présenta les Jounin que nous étions, et nous donna même un surnom : l'Akatsuki. Nous étions le symbole de l'aube d'une nouvelle ère : celle des ninjas. Elle avait organisé cela en secret avec le Clan Yamanaka et des forgerons. Elle nous remis à tous de longs manteaux noirs décorés de nuages rouges aux bordures blanches. Il y avait également des bagues : nous en reçûmes également une chacun. La mienne était _Rei_ , le zéro. Gaara avait _Gyoku_ , la sphère. Itachi _Shu_ , le pourpre. Ino, _Sei_ , bleu. Shikamaru, _Kuu_ , le ciel. Choji _Kai_ , le verrat. Kiba _Nan_ , le Sud. Shino _Kita_ , le Nord. Sakura _Chikara_ , la puissance. Naruto, San, le trois. Neiji eût Haku, le blanc. Et Rock Lee, _Jishin_ , la confiance en soi. La foule nous acclama, scandant le nom de notre groupe, et celui de l'Hokage. Danzo avait raison : un peuple qui vous soutient sera prêt à tout endurer il n'y a pas de limite à l'engouement général, que ce soit en bien ou en mal.

* * *

Les rares survivants du Clan Uzumaki et leur escorte arrivèrent deux jours plus tard, escortés par dix Chunin. Ils furent inspectés, soignés, logés, nourris. Lady Kushina se remettait difficilement du massacre de son Clan, et Lady Mito pleura longtemps avec elle. Quant à Naruto, il était furieux. Il tremblait constamment de rage, et ne demandait que du combat. Je comprenais pourquoi il était si fou de rage : sa famille avait été réduite à néant. Il était dans un état de colère compréhensible, et je me mis à me demander ce qu'il se passerait si je venais à perdre tout ceux auxquels je tenais. Je pensais d'abord à Kurenai, morte pour ma fille, puis la perte de mon père revint immédiatement, et je serrai les mâchoires, retenant ma tristesse. Il y avait également le visage d'Himawari qui ne quittait jamais mon cœur. Mon esprit inquiet imaginait toutes sortes d'horreur que l'on pouvait lui faire subir, et je tremblais tous les soirs. Mais elle était en vie, j'en étais persuadée au plus profond de mon être. Était-ce cela, l'instinct maternel ? Mon amour de mère me permettait-il de sentir que mon enfant était en vie, ou bien était-ce simplement l'espoir qui me faisait tourner la tête ? Faisais-je bien d'espérer ? Devais-je renoncer ? Peut-être le devais-je. Mais j'en était incapable. Je rêvais chaque nuit de la serrer à nouveau dans mes bras. Je voulais la bercer, la câliner, lui apporter tout l'amour qu'elle méritait, et même plus encore. Elle était mon bébé, mon enfant, ma petite fille adorée. Elle était le symbole de ma liberté, mais plus encore, elle était Himawari Hyuga, celle qui me regarderait toujours avec des grands yeux aimants. Peut-être les enfants sont-ils aussi là pour flatter nos egos. Tout du moins ce fut que je me dis à ce moment. Mais je n'en avais cure, car je savais que j'aimais profondément et inconditionnellement ma fille. Et je la sauverais. Je sauverais Himawari. « Je ne laisserai plus jamais mourir quelqu'un que j'aime » me jurai-je.

Les préparatifs commencèrent dès le lendemain. J'ordonnai aux forgerons de créer des lames similaires aux miennes pour les cinquante Hyuga qui combattraient. Les Clans Secondaires, les Clans Hyuga et Uzumaki ainsi que les ninjas étaient rassemblés et mis au pas de guerre. On rationna tout le monde, y compris au palais : hors de question de gaspiller quoi que ce soit, la capitale allait très probablement supporter un siège. Nous approfondîmes les douves qui entouraient Konoha, condamnèrent deux des quatre portes afin de limiter les possibilités d'entrée de nos adversaires. Nous envisageâmes un moment de partir à leur rencontre afin d'éviter ledit siège, mais cela était impossible. Ils étaient en surnombre plus qu'évident, ce serait courir droit à notre mort. Néanmoins, il fallait éviter le siège. Il fallait éviter d'être coincé dans la capitale. Notre stratégie fut donc la suivante. Nous allions les empêcher de mettre leur siège en place, et se réfugier dans Konoha après les combats. Il nous fallait attendre les renforts.

Hanabi avait envoyé un pigeon voyageur au Royaume de l'Eau, et un autre au Royaume de la Terre. Elle demandait leur aide, au nom du traité qu'ils avaient signé au dernier Sommet des Kage. Néanmoins, les Royaumes étaient loin, et se préparer à la guerre est également long. Nous ne pouvions pas espérer recevoir la moindre aide avant au moins encore une lune. Il nous fallait tenir d'ici là. De plus, nous avions dû envoyer une partie de nos soldats protéger les villages et villes sans garnisons, qui étaient mises à feu et à sang par les hommes du camp adverses. Je n'étais pas contente de me séparer d'une partie de mes hommes, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Nous avions même dû envoyer des Genin, qui, bien qu'ils soient forts, ne seraient pas sûrement suffisant. Néanmoins, nous espérions que nos adversaires ne seraient que de passage dans ces villes, et qu'il n'y accorderaient pas beaucoup d'importance.

* * *

Les armées étrangères furent repérées par les Hyuga alors qu'elles étaient à sept kilomètres de nous, et nous eûmes donc le temps de nous préparer. Étant donner qu'il n'y avait que des soldats humains, il était inutile d'envoyer tous nos ninjas. Il fut donc décidé d'envoyer uniquement l'Akatsuki. Danzô trouvait que cela était, en plus, bon pour le moral du peuple. Nous nous postâmes donc sur les remparts, attendant les soldats. Pour l'instant, nous combattrions frontalement : nous n'avions pas encore de cibles désignées. Le Kazekage, le Raikage et les chefs de Clan étaient évidemment nos cibles, mais nous ignorions où ils étaient, et combien de gardes les protégeaient. Nous allions donc _faire le ménage_ puis nous capturerions un capitaine, lieutenant, soldat ou ninja et nous lui soutirerions des informations. Soudain, nous les vîmes. D'abord, la cavalerie. Derrière, l'infanterie humaine. J'activai mon Byakugan, et mes yeux virent immédiatement tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi dans un rayon de vingt kilomètres, y compris le camp ennemi. Néanmoins, je ne pus voir l'intérieur : des sceaux m'en empêchaient, ce qui m'agaça. Je levai la main et criai notre signal. L'Akatsuki bondit au pied des remparts, et commença le massacre.

Ils tombaient comme des mouches sous nos coups. Kiba, Shino et moi prirent l'aile gauche. Au centre, l'équipe de Gaara. À droite, l'équipe d'Itachi. L'équipe de Shikamaru était en rentrait, mais combattait néanmoins. Ils protégeaient la porte de ceux étant passés entre les mailles du filet et étudiaient leur stratégie de combat. Quant à moi, je tuais, je tuais, je tuais. Encore, et encore, et encore. Mes ennemis mourraient les uns après les autres, les cadavres s'empilaient, le sang tâchait mes vêtements, éclaboussait mon visage, trempait mes lames. Je dansais gracieusement et mortellement au milieu de mes ennemis, mon manteau de l'Akatsuki volant joyeusement autour de moi. Quiconque s'approchait de moi était mort. L'aile gauche était condamnée. Shino utilisait ses insectes pour dévorer ses adversaires vivants, Kiba et Akamaru les broyaient.

Au centre, c'était également la débâcle. Les soldats tentaient de fuir pour la plupart les plus courageux, ou les plus fous, tentaient d'affronter Gaara, Naruto et Sakura. Mais c'était peine perdue. Le sable de mon mari écrasait ses adversaires et les étouffait, Sakura les frappait si forts que les hommes mourraient sur le coup et Naruto s'était multiplié. À moitié métamorphosé, il se battait sauvagement, massacrant tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage. À droite, Itachi, Neiji et Rock Lee, moins extravagants, n'en n'étaient pas moins mortels. Nous nous battîmes avec acharnement, tuant tous ceux se trouvant sur notre passage. Personne ne passa, et les rares à échapper aux combats des premières lignes étaient exécutés avant d'atteindre la porte par l'équipe de Shikamaru.

Les combats avaient commencé à l'aube, ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu de l'après-midi. Les soldats humains du Royaume du Vent étaient tous morts, sauf un, que nous comptions interroger. Quant à nous, malgré la fatigue et les combats incessants, nous étions tous debout. Je levai mes yeux, et vis Sasori perché dans un arbre. Il croisa mon regard et bondit en arrière avant de disparaître dans les bois. Je voulus le poursuivre, mais Shino posa un bras sur mon bras. Je m'arrêtai et le regardai sans tourner la tête.

_ Laissez-le rapporter ce qu'il a vu, Général. Pourquoi ? Car cela va les décourager. Si les troupes ennemies n'ont pas foi en leur dirigeant et ont peur, elles seront plus faciles à vaincre.

Je hochai la tête et nous quittâmes le champ de bataille. Des Chunin de nature Katon iraient brûler les corps. Notre retour fût triomphant. Les gens nous acclamaient dans les rues, jetaient des fleurs à nos pieds, les enfants se précipitaient au premier rang pour nous voir passer. Est-ce à partir de ce jour que je suis devenue votre héroïne ? Est-ce à partir de ce jour que vous avez cessé de me voir comme une Conseillère et une Assassin, mais comme une Générale allant au combat pour sauver son Royaume ? Je me demande… Lorsque je pose la question, j'ai toujours droit à des réponses hypocrites. Il faut croire que les gens pensent que je ne sais pas détecter un mensonge. Or, non seulement je sais lorsqu'on me ment, mais j'ai horreur de cela ! Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, je m'égare. Reprenons. Nous fûmes accueillis en héros par Hanabi. Elle nous fit des louanges, et nous fit préparer des bains et un dîner copieux pour nous féliciter. Lady Tsunade et les autres médecins-ninjas nous examinèrent longuement, cherchant des traces éventuelles de poisons ou de blessures. Néanmoins, nous n'étions que peu blessés, et Gaara était en parfait état.

Cette journée avait une franche réussite. Nous avions éliminé environ mille soldats. Ce n'était pas la force totale du Royaume du Vent plutôt la moitié d'après les estimations des éclaireurs. Les forces du Royaume de la Foudre étaient estimées au nombre de nombre de trois milles hommes, humains et ninjas. Il y avait également soixante-dix Uchiha, et soixante Sarutobi, tous étant des ninjas. Nous étions en sous-nombre, même avec les Hyuga, les Uzumaki, les Senju et les Clans Secondaires. Cela pouvait sembler démotivant, mais il fallait croire à l'arrivée de nos alliés étrangers et en notre capacité à tenir le coup.

* * *

Entre temps, Shikamaru nous expliqua ses pensées sur cette première journée de combat. Le Royaume du Vent avait sacrifié les soldats que nous avions affronté dans l'espoir que nous envoyions tous nos ninjas dans la bataille pour évaluer leur nombre, et les écraser le lendemain avec les leurs. Il était possible que Sasori – chargé de surveiller les combats – aient pensé que nous avions effectivement envoyé tous nos ninjas, mais les chances étaient de un pour cent, et nous travaillions avec les quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent restant. Il serait alors possible dans quatre-vingt-quinze pour cent des cas que, le lendemain, le Royaume de la Foudre et le Royaume du Vent nous envoie l'intégrité de leur armée humaine en une seule fois pour nous épuiser, avant de nous achever avec leurs ninjas. Leur but était clairement de nous vaincre rapidement, afin de pouvoir riposter lorsque nos alliés étrangers arriveraient : s'ils étaient deux Royaumes contre trois, même si l'un était privé de la moitié de ses forces ninjas, ils perdraient à coup sûr. Entre les soldats humains et les ninjas qui seraient en parfaite santé de nos alliés, et nos forces qui, malgré la fatigue, resterait un soutien non négligeable, ils seraient massacrés, leurs hommes n'ayant pas la possibilité de se reposer. Il fallait donc gagner du temps ou les écraser nous-même, ce qui était malheureusement presque impossible. Cela me désespérait. Je n'aimais pas faire face à des situations pareilles, dépendre de l'aide d'un autre. Or, ici, nous n'avions pas le choix.

_ Envoyons l'équipe trois, déclara Gaara. On a des espions, il faudrait être demeuré pour ne pas les utiliser. Ou assassinons le Kazekage et le Raikage. Ce devrait être suffisant pour les décourager. Nous pourrons gagner en une nuit.

_ Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Cela éviterait beaucoup de morts ainsi que la mise en place du siège.

_ Je m'en charge, déclarai-je. Ce type d'assassinat est ma spécialité. Je tuerai les deux Kage, Sasori et Killer Bee. Asuma Sarutobi et Fugaku Uchiha se rendront dès qu'ils auront perdu toute leur armée.

_ Nous venons aussi, déclarèrent Kiba et Shino. Nous pourrons en profiter pour secourir Himawari-chan et Lady Mikoto, nous ne serons pas de trop, ajouta Kiba.

_ Cela me paraît un bon plan, déclara Hanabi. Shikamaru-san, Danzô-san, vos avis ?

_ Je n'ai aucun doute que Lady Hinata serait capable d'occire les deux Kage. Mais qu'en est-il de Sasori-dono et Killer Bee-dono ? Ce sont pour l'un un tueur en série et pour l'autre un Assassin Royal. Ils ne sont pas à prendre à la légère, ajouta le ministre de la guerre.

_ Kiba-san et moi le ferons, décréta Shuno. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'à deux, nous pourrons les battre.

_ Y a-t-il d'autres objections ? Lançai-je ensuite à la cantonade. Parfait. Shino, Kiba, préparez-vous, nous partons dans un quart d'heure.

_ Je viens aussi lâcha soudainement Gaara. Killer Bee possède une quantité de chakra presque supérieure à la mienne. S'il y a affrontement vous ne pourrez pas le toucher comme ça. Je m'occuperai de lui. Vous tuerez Sasori et retrouverez Himawari et Lady Mikoto.

* * *

Kiba voulut protester mais Shino le retint. Gaara semblait on ne peut plus sérieux, je décidai donc de me fier à son jugement. Gaara me suivit silencieusement dans nos quartiers et m'enlaça fortement par l'arrière dès que nous fûmes seuls. Je restai immobile un instant, surprise, puis me tournai vers lui et l'embrassai tendrement. Il me mordilla l'oreille et le cou puis me poussa contre le mur, décrochant sa gourde et la posant au sol. Je grognai. Nous n'avions pas le temps pour cela. À notre retour, nous aurions tout le temps pour nous aimer. Il s'écarta cependant de lui même et me regarda réajuster mon corset, compter mes lames et préparer mes réserves de poison. Je mis par-dessus mon attirail mon manteau de l'Akatsuki, puis nous rejoignîmes mes deux coéquipiers. Ils étaient vêtus comme moi et nous mîmes nos capuches dès que nous posâmes un pied hors de l'enceinte du palais. Nous marchions vite dans la forêt, guidés par mon Byakugan. Le camp ennemi se trouvait à environ trois kilomètres de marche. Lorsque que nous fûmes à cent mètres, je fis signe à mes deux amies de s'arrêter. C'était à Shino de jouer. Il envoya quelques uns de ses insectes en reconnaissance. Quelques minutes plus tard, les petites bêtes revinrent et Shino nous transmit les informations. Le Kazekage et le Raikage étaient dans leur tentes personnelles et profitaient de prostituées. Je grimaçai et me levai, rejoignant les tente du Kazekage – le premier sur mon chemin – par l'extérieur du camp. Grâce à un jutsu de camouflage, il fut aisé de tromper la vigilance des soldats et ninjas qui auraient pu me voir. J'arrivai dans la tente par l'arrière, et me glissai entre deux pans de tissus. Le Kazekage était en plein acte avec une prostituée. Retenant une grimace de dégoût, je marchai droit vers eux, soulevai la femme par les cheveux et la poignardai en plein cœur alors qu'elle poussait un gémissement de surprise. Rasa se redressa d'un bond mais n'eût pas le temps d'appeler à l'aide. Je le frappai violemment au visage et m'assis sur lui. En quelques coups, son chakra était désactivé, et j'avais plaqué ma main sur sa bouche. Il tenta de résister mais je planta un poignard dans son épaule. Il poussa un cri de douleur étouffé par ma poigne.

_ Bonsoir, Kazekage-sama. Je vous ai manqué ? Sifflai-je.

Il me fixa durement et je souris en coin, profitant de cette situation pour étaler ma haine personnelle envers lui. Il avait traité Gaara comme un monstre, comme une bête. Je comptais le lui faire payer. Je comptais lui annoncer ce qui allait arriver à son Royaume. Nous allions l' _écraser_.

_ Vous allez mourir, Kazekage-sama. Mais avant que je vous crève comme le porc que vous êtes, laissez-moi vous dire une chose : nous allons écraser votre Royaume. Nous allons massacrer votre armée. Priez pour que votre famille survive, sifflai-je.

Je le poignardai en plein cœur et ne retirai ma main lorsque je fus certaine qu'il fusse mort. Je me redressai et activai mon Byakugan, vérifiant rapidement le chemin à prendre pour me rendre à la tente du Raikage. Il était vraisemblablement seul, ce qui m'arrangeait. Je remis ma capuche et me rendis droit vers ladite tente, à nouveau par l'extérieur. J'entrai silencieusement, m'assurant de ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Le Raikage me tournait le dos, concentré sur ses papiers. Je souris en coin, et, aussi discrète chat, je m'approchai de lui. Finalement, je me lui saisis la nuque d'un geste rapide et lui couvris la bouche avant de lui ouvrir la gorge. Je le tins fermement contre ma poitrine, empêchant son corps pris de convulsion de tomber et faire du bruit. Lorsque le Raikage fut mort, je rabattis ma capuche et me dirigeai rapidement vers la tente dans laquelle Shino m'avait dit avoir trouvé Himawari. J'y pénétrai, comme toujours, par l'arrière.

* * *

Au cours de votre vie, des scènes, des images, vous ont forcément marquées. Elles se sont gravées au fer rouge dans votre esprit, et vous hanteront jusqu'à votre dernier souffle. Celle-ci en était une. Une image aussi horrible que celle de mon père couché dans le sable, mourant. En la voyant, je la sentis s'imprimer dans chaque partie de mon corps. Mes genoux manquèrent de me lâcher, mes mains se mirent à trembler, moites, et mon cœur manqua un battement avant de cogner fortement contre ma cage thoracique, résonnant dans mon crâne. Mes yeux étaient écarquillés, mon souffle rauque, mes oreilles sourdes. J'étais horrifiée. Himawari était enchaînée dans une cage minuscule. Ses habits étaient en lambeaux, son corps tailladé, ses os brisés. On lui avait coupé les cheveux, arraché les ongles. Elle était inconsciente, mais pas morte. Je retins un hurlement d'effroi devant l'état de mon enfant. La colère, la rage, la furie montèrent en moi comme un typhon. Des pensées vengeresses m'envahirent l'esprit. Je les massacrerais tous. Je leur arracherais les yeux, je leur briserais les os, je leur trancherais la langue, je les pendrais avec leurs propres boyaux ! Ces ordures sans foi ni loi mourraient lentement et douloureusement ! Ils finiraient par me supplier de les achever ! Je leur montrerais ce qu'il en coûtait de toucher à mon enfant !

Je tombai à genoux devant ma petite fille, et ouvrit la cage. Je la sortis lentement, prenant garde à ne pas plus endommager son corps blessé. Je l'allongeai sur le lit qui était installé à côté, et caressai doucement son front. Puis je respirai profondément et mis mes mains au-dessus d'elle. Je devais la soigner. Mes mains tremblaient. Elle tremblaient si forts que je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler. Je commençai à hyperventiler. _Allez ! Soigne-la ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?_ Me morigénai-je. Mais je n'y arrivai pas. J'avais l'impression de revoir mon père étendu dans le sable de l'arène de Konoha, mourant dans une marre de sang. Je tremblai de tout mon corps, je n'arrivai pas à bouger, à réagir, à concentrer mon chakra pour sauver mon enfant. J'étais si douée pour tuer, et si mauvaise pour soigner. J'étais impuissante, comme à mes quinze ans, alors que mon père adoré décédait sous mes yeux. Soudain, on écarta les pans arrière de la tente. Je me levai d'un bond et sortis mon poignard avant de m'immobiliser. Gaara. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Himawari. Aussitôt, il se figea et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Le vent se leva, furieux, hurlant à l'extérieur. Il avait les poings serrés. Un de ses yeux s'était entièrement transformé.

_ Je vais tous les tuer… Tous… je vais me baigner dans leur sang…

Je m'interposai entre lui et l'entrée de la tente. Nous n'avions pas le temps de laisser libre cours à notre colère. Il nous fallait retourner à Konoha et soigner Himawari. Nous la vengerions plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle avait besoin de soin, et de ses parents. Voir Gaara dans cet état m'avait permis de recouvrir mes sens et de retrouver mon calme olympien. La panique et la fureur avaient laissé place à la colère froide. Gaara posa ses yeux furibonds sur moi et fronça des sourcils inexistants.

_ Laisse-moi passer Hinata, siffla-t-il en me poussant violemment sur le côté.

_ Hors de question ! Rétorquai-je en lui saisissant le bras pour le forcer à me regarder. Nous devons soigner Himawari ! Elle a besoin de nous, pas d'une pile de cadavres ! Ta colère est-elle plus importante que sa santé ?

Cela sembla le ramener à la réalité et il s'excusa d'avoir été brutal avec moi. Je balayai ses excuses de la main, et j'entrepris de soigner Himawari tandis qu'il montait la garde. Je sentis les os se reformer, les ongles repousser, les hématomes disparaître. Lorsque j'eus fini, je l'enroulai dans une couverture et nous quittâmes la tente rapidement. Nous rejoignîmes le point de rendez-vous que nous avions fixé avec nos deux autres coéquipiers. Ils étaient déjà là. Lady Mikoto était blottie contre Akamaru, enroulée dans les manteaux des deux Jounin. Elle avait les cheveux emmêlés, un œil au bord noir et les lèvres couvertes de coupures. Elle avait été violemment frappée et violentée. Je grimaçai, confiai Himawari à son père – qui ne la lâchait pas du regard – et m'accroupis face à la Lady, qui frémit à ma vue.

_ Elle a eu peur de nous lorsqu'on est entrés. Il nous a fallu du temps pour qu'elle vienne, expliqua Kiba. Elle ne parle pas.

_ Lady Mikoto, c'est moi, Hinata Hyuga. Vous me reconnaissez ?

Elle hocha la tête.

_ Nous allons retourner à Konoha. Est-ce que vous pouvez marcher ?

Elle grimaça puis secoua la tête.

_ D'accord. Est-ce que vous voulez monter sur Akamaru ? Ou préférez-vous que l'un d'entre nous vous porte ?

Elle se blottit contre l'immense chien. Je l'aidai donc à monter dessus, et elle se cramponna à la fourrure épaisse de l'immense animal. Nous nous élançâmes ensuite dans les bois, retournant rapidement à Konoha. Lady Mikoto et Himawari avaient désespérément besoin de soin. Nous atteignîmes rapidement la capitale et nous nous abritâmes rapidement derrière les murs. Konoha était toujours endormie, et nous retournâmes au palais sans croiser qui que ce soit. Nous fûmes accueillis par des servants et le reste de l'Akatsuki, qui accourut jusqu'à nous. Itachi souleva sa mère et la serra contre lui, la berçant tendrement alors se blottissait contre lui, lui murmurant des paroles douces et rassurantes. Que c'était fini. Qu'il était là. Qu'il la protégerait. Le genre de paroles que l'on sort aux blessés, plus pour se rassurer soi-même que ledit blessé. Ino tenait la main de sa belle-mère, tandis que Lady Tsunade accourait à ses côtés. Quant à Sakura, elle courut jusqu'à nous, les yeux écarquillés. Même si je lui avais prodigué les premiers soins, ma fille était dans un état plus que déplorable. La médic-nin courut jusqu'à nous et examina rapidement Himawari, prenant son pouls et testant ses os.

_ Je dois la traiter d'urgence. Elle est affamée et assoiffée. Lady Hinata, vous lui avez sauvé la vie, décréta-t-elle. Naruto, prends Himawari et suis-moi : tu vas me servir d'assistant. Quant à vous deux, hors de mes pattes ! Votre inquiétude ne servira à rien, ajouta-t-elle à notre attention. Je vous appellerai quand j'en aurais fini avec Himawari. Compris ?

J'étais fort étonnée de voir Sakura donner des ordres mais dans le domaine du ninjutsu médicale, elle s'était révélée être un véritable génie. Je pris donc sur moi et acceptai de rester hors de la chambre dans laquelle ma fille était traitée J'étais appuyée contre Gaara, qui avait un bras autour de ma taille. Son genou bougeait nerveusement, par spasmes, et son autre main était serrée sur une des poupées d'Himawari. À nos pieds, couinant régulièrement, Yuki attendait aussi de voir sa maîtresse. Le chien que nous avait offert les Inuzuka était énormément attaqué à Himawari, plus qu'à Gaara ou moi. Finalement, après deux longues heures d'attente, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Sakura en sortit. Nous nous levâmes d'un bond, attendant le verdict, nos mains noués. Elle nous sourit, et je sentis le soulagement m'envahir avant même qu'elle ne parlât.

_ Elle va avoir besoin de temps et d'attention, mais Himawari va s'en remettre. Évitez de faire du bruit. Elle vient de se réveiller, et vous réclame.

Nous bougeâmes comme un seul homme et pénétrâmes dans la chambre en même temps, accourant aux côtés de notre fille. Elle faisait si petite, allongée dans son grand lit. Je sentis des larmes de soulagement monter et je m'assis au bord de lui, prenant sa petite main dans la mienne. Gaara s'accroupit devant moi et lui caressa doucement le visage du bout des doigts avant de lui tendre sa poupée.

_ Papa… Maman…

_ Oui petite princesse ? Répondit Gaara.

_ Vous avez battu les méchants ?

_ Bientôt, soufflai-je. D'abord, on est venus te chercher. Papa et maman vont te protéger, je te le promets. Plus personne ne te touchera.

_ Kurenai-san, elle va bien…? Et Lady Mikoto…? Les méchants l'ont frappée très forts quand elle a essayé de partir avec moi.

_ Lady Mikoto va bien. Kurenai-san est maintenant aux Plaines Dorées avec les autres cuisinières. Erin les a accueillies comme des héroïnes, répondis-je la gorge serrée.

Les yeux d'Himawari se mouillèrent de larmes et elle fondit soudainement en larmes. Je l'entourai immédiatement de mes bras et Gaara nous enlaça toutes les deux. Je berçai doucement notre fille, et écoutai Gaara chantonner à voix basse une berceuse du Royaume du Vent en langue ancienne. J'avais été étonnée de découvrir qu'il était un bon chanteur. Il n'était pas excellent, mais sa voix grave et profonde était agréable à écouter, et Himawari reprit à son tour les paroles. Elle les connaissait par cœur, car les chansons, la musique et les danses étaient les rares choses que Gaara lui avait enseigné de sa culture natale. Après tout, les habitants du Royaume du Vent étaient très fiers de leur art de la fête, comme ceux du Royaume du Feu l'étaient de leur fierté, de leur incapacité à abandonner (Gaara appelait cela de la stupidité). Mais je m'égare. Je fermai les yeux, profitant de notre réunion familiale. Ma fille et mon mari étaient là – même le chien d'Himawari se joignit à nous – j'étais heureuse.

* * *

Lorsqu'Himawari fut endormie, Shino vint nous relater leur affronter avec Sasori, qu'ils avaient remporté grâce à l'effet de surprise. Kiba et Akamaru avaient détruit les marionnettes qui n'étaient pas contenues dans des rouleaux, tandis que Shino l'attaquait avec ses insectes. Sasori avait réussi à les frapper et avait manqué d'empoisonner Shino, mais ce dernier était immunisé grâce aux capacités de son Clan. Tuer Sasori avait ensuite été facile. Je remerciai silencieusement Kiba et Shino de lui avoir donné une mort rapide. D'après les dires de Lady Mikoto qu'Itachi m'avait rapportée pendant que Sakura soignait Himawari, Sasori s'était fermement opposé aux sorts réservés à ma fille et l'Uchiha. Pour cela, je lui étais reconnaissante. Quant à Killer Bee, Gaara avait eu de la chance : il était endormi à son arrivée et, même si la présence de mon mari l'avait réveillé, il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir et s'était fait broyer dans le sable avant de pouvoir réagir. C'était parfait.

Nous pensions qu'Asuma et Fugaku se rendraient le lendemain, après que les armées ennemies soient parties, découragées. À ma grande surprise, il n'en fut rien. Un ninja débarqua dans nos appartements alors que j'aidais Himawari à s'habiller. C'était un jeune Hyuga, qui pantelait. Gaara lui jeta un regard noir, sous-entendant que s'il n'avait pas une bonne raison de nous déranger, il ne repartirait pas indemne. Le ninja déglutit légèrement puis annonça son message. Les ninjas et soldats ennemis, guidés par Asuma et Fugaku, avançaient vers nous avec leurs machines de siège, nous étions attendus dans la salle du Conseil. J'écarquillai les yeux.

La guerre n'était pas finie.

* * *

 **Alors ~ pour ceux que ça intéresse, Himawari était censée, à la base, être violée et tuée par Sasori ou le Raikage (je m'étais pas vraiment fixée). Mais ça aurait donné lieu à un évènement que je garde pour plus tard, et je me sentais clairement pas d'écrire ça. Je ne savais pas comment rendre toute l'horreur qu'aurait ressenti Hinata en trouvant sa fille dans cet état.**


	21. Chapitre Vingt : La bataille de Konoha

**En voilà un qui m'a donnée du mal ! La bataille de Konoha est probablement le chapitre qu'il m'a été le plus dur d'écrire ! J'y introduis un nouveau personnage (allié ou ennemi ? Ha ha !), et je voulais vraiment que ce soit à la fin. Et que mon chapitre soit un minimum long, aussi x) Bref, voici le Chapitre Vingt : La bataille de Konoha !**

 **Lerugamine :** **Quand je pense que la description du corps d'Himawari devait être super longue et détaillée et trash xD je sais pas, parce qu'en fait,** ** _Lady Moon_ aura une séquelle, qui se passe durant _Naruto_ , et j'envisage de faire de Sasori un gentil x3 mais je verrai en temps et en heure ^^ brefouille :3 ceci dit, certains personnages n'auront pas la chance d'Himawari. Disons que la seule dont tu peux être sûre de la survie, c'est Hinata. Les autres, je ne dis rien ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre Vingt : La bataille de Konoha.**

Gaara et moi réagîmes immédiatement. Nous confiâmes Himawari aux Hyuga et nous précipitâmes vers la salle du Conseil, où nous, l'Akatsuki, Danzo et Hanabi devions nous réunir. Nous arrivâmes en même temps que les autres membres de l'Akatsuki. Nous fermâmes la porte derrière nous et nous réunîmes pour discuter des contre-mesures à prendre.

_ Combien de temps avons-nous ? Lady Hinata, dans combien de temps seront-ils là ? Demanda Danzo.

Mon Byakugan pulsa, et ma vue s'étendit sur vingt kilomètres. Instantanément, je repérai les troupes ennemies. Alors que je les sondais rapidement pour calculer combien de temps leur serait nécessaire pour nous rejoindre, je fus surprise de découvrir parmi eux quelqu'un que je pensais mort depuis la veille. Son corps n'avait plus rien d'humain. Il était à présent devenu une arme, une marionnette. Sasori. Je serrai les dents. Comment avait-il fait ? Aurait-il transféré sa conscience dans une marionnette ? Mais je n'avais pas, à ce moment-là, le luxe de me poser ce genre de question. Il fallait se concentrer sur l'arrivée imminente de nos adversaires. Ils devaient être là d'ici environ une demi-heure. On commença à émettre des hypothèses sur comment réagir : aller directement au front était du suicide, notre sous-nombre était trop important. Nous devions tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée de nos alliés, et empêcher nos ennemis de pénétrer dans Konoha. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Shikamaru. Il réfléchissait intensément, muet. Je serrai les dents. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment faire. Aucune idée ne me venait. Nous pourrions toujours libérer Shukaku, mais nous n'avions aucune garantie que le Biju ne s'attaquerait pas ensuite à nous ou retournerait sagement dans le crâne de Gaara. J'angoissais légèrement. Que faire ? Finalement, Shikamaru eût une idée.

_ J'ai un plan, mais cela ne fera sûrement que les retarder. Que tous les ninjas de type Doton se préparent. Nous allons creuser des douves autour de Konoha. Les plus profondes et les plus larges possibles. Cela évitera que les machines de sièges se rapprochent. Les archers auront pour mission d'abattre quiconque essaie de les franchir ou de les reboucher.

Nous approuvâmes, et Ino communiqua les ordres à son Clan, qui était chargé des communications. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les ninjas possédant l'affinité requise sautaient au bas des murs. Guidé par Shikamaru, tous les combattants posèrent un genou au sol et invoquèrent un jutsu. Leurs voix résonnèrent alors que la terre tremblait et se creusait, se soumettant à leur volonté. D'immenses crevasses se formèrent, profondes d'une quinzaine de mètres, larges de trente. C'était suffisant. Nous avions privilégié la longueur sur la profondeur, afin de limiter les potentiels dégâts avec les catapultes. Ils en avaient et, même si nous pouvions détruire les pierres en plein vol grâce à certaines techniques, il était mieux de l'éviter, c'était épuisant.

_ _Doton ! Daichidôkaku !_

Ils répétèrent l'action plusieurs fois autour de la ville, l'entourant finalement de douves. En parallèle, je fis construire et installer des pointes au bas des remparts, afin de décourager ceux qui réussiraient à bondir de l'autre côté des douves. Par la suite, je me rendis dans mon bureau et rédigeai des ordres de rationnement. La capitale allait supporter un siège. Tout le monde, que ce soit Hanabi ou un simple marchant, aurait droit à la même dose de nourriture quotidienne. Les seules exceptions seraient les malades graves et les femmes enceintes de plus de trois lunes. Je fis circuler les ordres dans la capitale, ils devaient être mis immédiatement en application. D'après les estimations de Shikamaru, il faudrait tenir trois semaines avant que nos alliés n'arrivassent. Il fallait survivre jusque là, ce qui ne serait pas une affaire aisée.

Les ninjas de type Doton revinrent, épuisés. Creuser des douves les avait considérablement fatigués, en particulier parce qu'ils avaient dû agir dans l'urgence. Nous aurions dû les creuser plus tôt, nous ne pouvions nous en prendre qu'à nous-mêmes. Nous avions pensé que les décourager serait suffisant, mais ce ne fut cependant pas le cas. Tant pis pour nous. Je serrai les dents en voyant les ninjas s'attabler lourdement pour reprendre leur souffle, me morigénant intérieurement de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Néanmoins, je me rassurai en me disant que si nous avions creusé ces douves plus tôt, évacuer Konoha en cas de besoin aurait été presque impossible. Les ninjas étaient simplement fatigués. Et même si cela était énervant car nos ennemis n'étaient pas loin, au moins, ils étaient vivants, et capables de se battre en cas d'extrême nécessité.

Gaara me rejoignît sur les remparts. Il était le seul à ne pas être fatigué. Son immense réserve de chakra lui avait permis d'effectuer ce jutsu à plusieurs reprises sans consommer toute son énergie. Je pressai sa main, et nous guettâmes avec appréhension l'arrivée de nos ennemis. Pour économiser mon chakra, j'avais désactivé mon Byakugan, laissant aux autres Hyuga le devoir de surveiller la forêt. Et, finalement, ils furent là. Je fis une rapide estimation de leur nombre et grimaçai. Ils étaient très nombreux. Beaucoup trop nombreux pour gagner si nous venions à les affronter dans une bataille frontale. Nous serions engloutis par le nombre, et même Gaara ne survivrait pas sans libérer Shukaku. Nous allions supporter un siège. Nous étions coincés derrière les murs de Konoha. Nous étions prisonniers de notre capitale. Je serrai les dents et observai calmement les machines être abandonnées. Leur portée n'était pas suffisante pour toucher nos murs, les douves créées étaient trop larges. Nos murs étaient sauvés, et c'était, en soit, une belle victoire. Notre devoir était simple. Empêcher nos ennemis de pénétrer dans Konoha, en tuant systématiquement quiconque tentant de le faire. Protéger Konoha. Protéger la Couronne. Le devoir des Assassins Royaux n'avait pas disparu. Nous l'avions modifié, certes, mais, face à cette situation, je compris que notre devoir ne disparaîtrait jamais. Or, ce que nous faisions autrefois seul, nous étions aujourd'hui bien plus nombreux que cela à le faire. Nous étions des centaines.

* * *

Avez-vous déjà vécu un siège, cher lecteur ? Y en a-t-il parmi vous qui connaisse la sensation d'être enfermé dans une ville ou un château sans pouvoir en sortir ? Le siège de Konoha s'éternisa sur plusieurs semaines. Trois pour être précise. Nous étions enfermés dans la ville, et regardions avec horreur nos réserves disparaître. Nous passions nos journées sur les remparts, abattant quiconque tentant de pénétrer dans notre capitale. Les archers, bien que non ninjas, faisaient un travail remarquable. Ils n'avaient besoin de nous que pour s'occuper des ninjas ou des bombes qui nous étaient lancés. Le Clan Hyuga les remplaçait la nuit, afin de les laisser se reposer. De plus, leur vue dans le noir n'égalait en rien celle de mon Clan. Le Clan Uzumaki, aidé par les autres ninjas, avait apposé des sceaux explosifs aux différentes entrées, qui se déclencheraient si un soldat ennemi passait à proximité. C'était ingénieux, et un excellent dernier recours. Les habitants étaient, étrangement, d'un immense soutien. Ils se portaient volontaires pour aider à la fabrication des armes ou s'occupaient de ravitailler les soldats et ninjas postés sur les remparts, par exemple. C'était fort étonnant, mais très agréable. Cela signifiait qu'ils nous soutenaient toujours. Leur moral était maintenu à son beau fixe par les petites victoires que nous remportions jour après jour, nuit après nuit, en repoussant les assauts ennemis. Chaque fois que je regagnai le palais à l'aube avec les autres Hyuga, des habitants venaient nous saluer, nous complimenter, nous encourager. Ils demandaient à savoir comment notre nuit s'était passée.

Durant ces trois semaines de siège, nous perdîmes trente ninjas et cent soldats. Parmi les ninjas, quinze d'entre eux venaient des Clans Secondaires, un venait du Clan Hyuga, les autres étaient des ninjas issus du peuple. Le peuple les pleura, et Hanabi déclara qu'à la fin de la guerre, un monument portant le nom de chaque mort serait érigé au cœur de la capitale. C'était une bonne initiative, qui permettrait aux familles se recueillir. Pendant les siège, je vis peu ma propre famille, puisque mon Clan et moi-même avions pour mission de garder les remparts de nuit. Je croisais Gaara à l'aube, lors de la relève, et rejoignais ensuite Himawari dans nos appartements. Elle dormait à chaque fois que j'arrivais, je ne la voyais que très peu, et uniquement le soir, lors du dîner, avant que je ne partis faire mon devoir. Cela me peinait, et j'avais hâte que la guerre se terminât j'avais envie de quitter Konoha et de m'installer avec mon mari et ma fille dans notre château pour entraîner les Anbus. Les affaires de la Cour m'avait toujours agacée au plus au point. Il me tardait que tout s'arrêtât, qu'on me laissât mener une vie paisible, comme celle que j'avais eu avant la guerre.

* * *

La bataille de Konoha commença au milieu de la quatrième semaine de siège. Je dormais paisiblement lorsque Gaara me réveilla brutalement. Je bondis hors de lit, surprise, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il passait. Karin Uzumaki, qui était extrêmement douée sonder les environs, avait repéré les armées alliées qui s'approchaient. Le Royaume de l'Eau avait envoyé six cents soldats, ainsi que soixante-dix ninjas, dont Haku et les Sept Épéistes de Kiri. Les Sept Épéistes de Kiri était un groupe de ninjas extrêmement doués en kenjutsu qui formaient une équipe d'élite. Le Royaume de la Terre, quant à lui, nous avait envoyé quatre cents soldats ainsi et trente ninjas, dont Roshi, Deidara (un jeune homme possédant un Kekkei Genkai), Han (qui possédait également un Kekkei Genkai) et sept membres du Clan Kamizuru, un Clan qui contrôlait les abeilles de la même manière que les Aburame contrôlaient les insectes dévoreurs de chakra. Cela faisait au total cents ninjas et mille soldats. Ce n'était pas assez pour être en surnombre, mais nous avions beaucoup de ninjas sortant du lot, et les troupes étrangères n'étaient pas fatiguées par le siège. J'étais, ceci dit, plutôt mécontente du peu d'aide envoyée par nos alliés. Mais il faudrait nous en contenter. Nous réunîmes rapidement le Conseil, et je pus soumettre une idée pour vaincre nos adversaires. Nous allions utiliser une technique native du Royaume de l'Eau nommée _Kirigakure no jutsu_ , qui permet de créer un immense brouillard dépouillant ses adversaires de leur vue et de leur ouïe. Bien entendu, ils n'étaient pas totalement sourd et aveugle, mais cette technique réduisait drastiquement leur champ de vision et d'écoute. Si tous les utilisateurs de Suiton qui la connaissaient l'utilisaient, alors nous pourrions tromper les sens de nos ennemis et les vaincre. Certains ninjas puissants pourraient y résister en partie et Sasori, qui n'était même plus humain, pourrait très probablement y voir parfaitement. Mais nos chances de vaincre nos adversaires augmentaient tout de même drastiquement. Mon plan fut approuvé, et Ino le communiqua à Haku et Roshi, qui étaient très certainement à la tête des armées. Ils acceptèrent, et tous les ninjas et soldats furent mis sur le pied de guerre. Chacun devait se préparer. La bataille pour Konoha allait commencer. Les médic-nin firent circuler des potions pour redonner de l'énergie au Clan Hyuga qui n'avait pu se reposer suffisamment, et les ninjas montèrent sur les remparts alors que les soldats attendaient derrière la grande porte. Les citoyens nous soutenaient, chantant une sorte de comptine inventée après la victoire de l'Akatsuki.

Le brouillard apparut alors, rampant au sol, s'élevant haut dans le ciel du soir rougissant, montant jusqu'au sommet des catapultes et recouvrant la ville encerclée et ses alentours. Je restai admirative devant une telle réussit : le jutsu, bien que simple, avait été déployé une immense zone, et je tirai mon chapeau aux ninjas l'ayant mis en place. Aussitôt, nous nous élançâmes dans la bataille. Gaara créa un pont de sable, nous permettant de traverser les douves, avant de nous rejoindre. Alors que les soldats et ninjas ennemis tentaient de fuir, Gaara fit le « ménage », d'une certaine façon. Mon mari forma quelques mutras et se concentra. Aussitôt, jaillissant du sol comme une vague qui s'écraseraient sur le rivage, du sable s'éleva avant de s'écrouler sur une partie du champ de bataille, engloutissant une partie de nos ennemis. Nos alliés avaient les yeux écarquillés, contemplant la puissance de mon mari d'un regard à la fois effaré et admiratif. Lorsque la vague de sable se fut écroulée sur nos adversaires, Gaara posa un genou à terre et posa ses mains sur la sable, un immense rictus aux lèvres.

 __ Sabaku Taiso !_

Des ondes de choc traversèrent le sable, broyant sans aucun doute tous ceux qui avaient été pris dans le sable destructeur de mon mari. Ce dernier se releva, pencha sa tête sur le côté puis me regarda et m'annonça qu'il avait éliminé mille soldats et cent cinquante ninjas. Nous avions donc cinq cents soldats et quarante ninjas de moins que nos adversaires. Avec la technique mise en place par les ninjas du Royaume de l'Eau, nous allions les écraser. Toutes les équipes se lancèrent donc dans la bataille, détruisant tout sur leur passage. L'équipe 1, celle de Gaara, avait pour mission de tuer tous nos adversaires, guidant ainsi les soldats et les ninjas. Mon équipe, celle de Shikamaru et celle de Neiji avaient pour mission de détruire les machines de sièges et d'exécuter tous les médecins et médic-nin que nous pouvions trouver. Le but était simple. Tuer tout le monde.

* * *

Nous combattîmes, détruisîmes durant des heures. Nous brisâmes les machines de sièges et tuâmes les soldats chargés de les protéger. Ce fut long et fastidieux, car Konoha était totalement encerclée. Cela nous prit environ deux heures et, lorsque nous regagnâmes le gros du champ de bataille, nous découvrîmes avec satisfaction que notre camp l'emportait sur nos adversaires. Grâce aux actions de Gaara et du Royaume de l'Eau, nous avions un avantage non-négligeable. Je fis un signe de tête à mes deux coéquipiers, et nous nous élançâmes dans la bataille. Les soldats ennemis étaient totalement désemparés. Si la plupart des ninjas arrivaient à se défendre convenablement contre les soldats humains, ils ne faisaient pas le poids face à d'autres ninjas qui n'étaient pas affectés par le brouillard surnaturel. Je tranchai des gorges, poignardai, brisai des nuques, esquivai des coups, lançai des couteaux avant de les récupérer sur les cadavres de mes victimes, invoquai la foudre et l'eau pour noyer ou brûler mes ennemis. Nous nous battîmes durant des heures. Nous nous battîmes si longtemps que j'épuisai toutes mes lames rétractables et pris donc mon épée.

Je la fis tournoyer une fois dans ma main puis commençai à trancher des têtes, ouvrir des bustes, transperçai des cœurs ou des poitrines. Je repérai soudainement Fugaku Uchiha. Un sourire cruel naquit sur mes lèvres et j'allais m'élancer vers lui lorsqu'un hurlement de rage m'arrêta et je me tournai vers la provenance du cri. Il s'agissait d'Itachi, hors de lui, qui fonçait vers son père, son poignard à la main. Je serrai les dents et repris ma course. Fugaku, bien que je le méprisasse de tout mon cœur, était un combattant qui atteignait très facilement le niveau de Jounin. Itachi fonçait tête baissée, il risquait d'y laisser la vie. Il fallait l'arrêter, qu'il retrouvât ses esprits. Neiji me héla, et m'indiqua que lui et Rock Lee allaient assister leur coéquipier. Je hochai la tête et sondais rapidement le champ de bataille. Lady Kushina ainsi que son Clan, l'équipe 4 (celle d'Ino) et les Épéistes de Kiri affrontaient le Clan Sarutobi. Lady Kushina était armée l'Épée aux Cent Morts, l'épée familiale du Clan Uzumaki. Cette lame était gravée de multiples sceaux, qui condamnaient à une mort certaine quiconque serait tranchée par cette épée, même s'il s'agissait d'une simple égratignure. C'était une arme redoutable, que la chef de Clan maniait avec une grande dextérité. Plus loin, Gaara, l'air dément, massacrait tous ceux qui passaient à sa portée. Je ne l'entendais, mais je savais pertinemment qu'il devait rire devant tant de sang, défoncée à la violence et la mort qu'il répandait. C'était affreux et fascinant. Les ninjas du Royaume de la Terre protégeait ceux du Royaume de l'Eau tandis que leurs soldats, Roshi et Deidara s'était lancé dans la bataille. Deidara, volant au-dessus de nous sur un oiseau d'argile et larguait des bombes. Son Kekkei Genkai était des plus intéressant, force était de le reconnaître.

* * *

Notre combat dura jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Il fallait écraser les soldats ennemis qui encerclaient toute la ville, ne laisser aucun survivant. Je tuais les soldats humains sans utiliser de chakra, et les ninjas étaient tous trop faible pour représenter la moindre menace pour moi ou mes équipiers. Nous avancions aisément mais ils étaient nombreux, et un siège est dur à supporter. Nous nous épuisions plus facilement. Néanmoins, nous restions plus puissants et remportions lentement mais sûrement cette bataille. Il restait cependant une inconnue : Sasori. Il était en retrait depuis le début de la bataille, mais je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de l'approcher, les ninjas avaient besoin de moi au front. L'occasion de l'affronter se présenta finalement d'elle-même. Sakura le repéra et, faisant craquer ses jointures, se précipita sur lui. J'écarquillai les yeux. L'idiote ! Sasori ne devait pas être pris à la légère ! Je serrai les dents et m'élançai vers elle. Elle était relativement éloigné de son équipe, et n'avait donc aucun soutien. Shino et Kiba sur mes talons, je me joignis au combat en détruisant une des marionnettes de Sasori d'un coup de pied. Nous nous plantâmes devant lui et l'ancien tueur en série recula d'un pas, les dents serrés. Il eût un sourire en coin peu rassuré, mais se mit à son tour en position de combat.

_ Shino-san, protégez Son Altesse et allez prêter main-forte aux soldats et ninjas. Sakura-san et moi nous occupons de Sasori, ordonnai-je.

Je devais absolument éloigner Kiba d'ici. Sasori était un maître des poisons et je ne comptais pas risquer la vie du roi. Il devait survivre et retourner auprès d'Hanabi. Je protégerais ma sœur de tout, y compris de la tristesse. J'étais son aînée, et je ne comptais pas laisser qui que ce soit rendre ma cadette malheureuse. L'Inuzuka refusa d'abord, mais Shino l'emporta de force, et il finit par céder devant mon regard. Il s'éloigna donc et s'en retourna affronter le menu fretin. Je pus reporter mon attention sur Sasori et l'examiner grâce à mon Byakugan. C'était en effet une marionnette, dont le corps était rempli de chakra. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas de tanketsus car il n'était pas un être vivant, mais une machine, dont le chakra était le carburant. Le Juuken serait donc inefficace dans cette situation. Il faudrait le frapper avec de la force brute, la spécialité de Sakura. Je repérai néanmoins son cœur humain qui était toujours intact. Il était logé au même emplacement que sur un corps humain, et cela me satisfit. Si on le retirait, il était hautement probable que Sasori mourrait. Mais pour cela, il fallait l'atteindre, et il ne se laisserait pas faire. La coopération était donc la clé de la réussite.

_ Sakura. Tu dois frapper Sasori au niveau du cœur de toutes tes forces. Je me charge de te protéger des marionnettes, ordonnai-je à la ninja.

Elle hocha la tête et se propulsa aussitôt en avant. Des marionnettes cliquetantes lui foncèrent aussitôt dessus mais elle ne ralentit pas et je bondis, détruisant la première d'un coup de pied et les autres d'un large mouvement de l'épée. Je devais économiser mon chakra, l'utiliser de manière hasardeuse serait du gaspillage, et fort dangereux. Je m'en tins donc à des mouvements strictement nécessaire. Je détruisais tout ce qui approchait de Sakura et esquivais le reste tandis que l'épouse de Naruto affrontait Sasori au corps à corps. Ses bras étaient emplis de mécanisme lui permettant d'utiliser des jutsus. Il esquivait majoritairement, contrôlant ses dix marionnettes d'une seule main tandis que l'autre attaquait Sakura sans lui laisser la moindre ouverture. Chaque marionnette détruite était remplacée par une autre, ce combat semblait sans fin. Agacée, je les détruisis toute d'un coup et me propulsai à mon tour vers Sasori qui bondit en arrière, évitant mon coup de poing. Il nous étudia toutes les deux un instant puis forma des mutras et des rouleaux jaillirent de son long manteau.

_ _Ninpô ! Hyaku Ningyô !_

Aussitôt, une centaine de petites marionnettes peu puissantes jaillirent en cliquetant des rouleaux et nous attaquèrent dans tous les sens. Je pris mon élan, me concentrant et formai à mon tour des mutras, invoquant à mon tour un jutsu. À côté, Sakura m'imita et, tandis que j'écartai violemment les bras pour faire appel au Raiton, mon équipière de fortune frappa ses deux mains au sol, faisant elle appel au Doton. Nos techniques se déployèrent en même temps, massacrant les cent marionnettes invoquées par Sasori, qui contempla, horrifié, le désastre. Des dizaines de roches taillées en pointe jaillirent du sol, empalant une quarantaine de marionnettes tandis que la foudre s'écrasa sur les dernières, les détruisant sur le coup.

_ _Doton ! Shinpan no hi !_

_ _Raiton ! Thunder Palace !_

Les miettes et morceaux tombèrent sur la terre froide et Sakura se redressa, sérieuse comme jamais. Elle braqua son regard émeraude sur Sasori. Je fis de même et nous nous élançâmes vers lui d'un accord silencieux. Il fit un bond en arrière, invoquant des jutsus élémentaires que nous évitâmes ou annulâmes rapidement et, en quelques secondes, nous étions à un mètre de lui. Il recula à nouveau, créant un écran de fumée qui, s'il ne m'empêchait pas de voir, brûla mes voies respiratoires. Par réflexe, nous reculâmes de quelques pas en toussant et je vis Sasori partir en courant pour s'échapper. Je me relevai pour s'élancer à sa poursuite lorsque quelqu'un apparut devant. Deux saphirs montés sur un visage pâle encadré d'or. Ino. Mon amie avait un grand sourire aux lèvres et posa sa main sur la tête de Sasori. Aussitôt, les deux s'immobilisèrent et je compris ce qu'il se passait. Ino avait bloqué l'esprit de Sasori avec le sien, mais semblait incapable de le posséder. Il fallait le tuer rapidement. Heureusement, Sakura s'était déjà propulsé vers lui et, hurlant son fameux cri de guerre, frappa le cœur de notre adversaire en utilisant toute sa force destructrice.

_ _Shanarooooo_! Hurla-t-elle.

Le cœur fut projeté, esquivant Ino de justesse et s'écrasa au sol une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Ino relâcha aussitôt le corps sans vie de Sasori et, tandis que je le détruisais, elle transperça et déchiqueta le cœur de l'ancien tueur en série. Nous échangeâmes toutes les trois un sourire, et Ino planta ses mains sur ses hanches, contemplant notre œuvre. Elle semblait fière d'elle, et se tourna vers moi, souriante.

_ Nous formons une bonne équipe, n'est-ce pas ma Lady ?

_ Je le pense aussi, répondis-je.

_ Vous dîtes ça mais je suis sûre que vous auriez pu gagner seule, lâcha Sakura en croisant les bras derrière sa tête, amusée.

_ En effet. Mais j'ai besoin d'économiser mon chakra. Ma réserve est importante, mais je dois économiser mon chakra. Naruto-san a plus de chakra que moi, expliquai-je. Je ne peux pas me permettre de relâcher toute ma puissance contre un adversaire alors que nous sommes en pleine guerre.

Sakura hocha la tête et nous décidâmes de nous débarrasser des survivants ensembles. Notre équipe fonctionnait bien, et nous abattîmes rapidement les derniers officiers des Royaumes ennemis. Alors que nous pensions en avoir fini, une explosion retentit derrière nous et nous fîmes volte-face à temps pour voir Naruto se faire projeter sur un vingtaine de mètres par le sable de Gaara, qui riait à n'en plus pouvoir. Il avait les bras écartés, commandant à une tornade de sable qui s'attaquait à tout ce qui bougeait. Je jetai un coup d'œil au ciel et blêmis. C'était une pleine lune parfaite.

* * *

La soif de sang de Shukaku explosait durant les pleines lunes, et mon mari était baigné dans le sang depuis l'après-midi. Le Biju devait être totalement incontrôlable. Je m'élançai rapidement vers la tornade et hurlai à Sakura et Ino de faire évacuer le champ de bataille. Il fallait tenir nos soldats loin de Gaara. Ce dernier riait, dément, en jouant avec les cadavres des soldats ennemis qu'il avait attrapé. Naruto se releva lorsque je passai à côté de lui et me rattrapa par le poignet.

_ Lâchez-moi. Je dois le calmer, la pleine lune rend Shukaku hors de contrôle.

_ Il n'y a pas que Shukaku ! s'écria Naruto alors que je me dégageais.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ Un autre Biju approche… avoua l'Uzumaki. Je ne sais pas comment je le sais, mais j'en suis certain ! Il doit attiser la démence du Général !

_ Erin toute-puissante, soufflai-je en titubant. Je dois y aller quand même, je n'ai pas le choix. Il faut que quelqu'un le retienne. Naruto-san, j'ai besoin que vous préveniez tout le monde de l'arrivée du second Biju. Préparez-vous à évacuer la ville en cas de besoin. On ne sait pas s'il est hostile ou non.

_ À vos ordres, Générale ! s'écria mon ancien élève en s'élançant.

Il disparut avec les autres soldats dans la capitale et je m'élançai vers Gaara, qui massacrait les rares survivants ennemis. Il était à moitié transformé, c'était, cette fois-ci, réellement terrifiant et je me surpris à faire un pas en arrière, un frisson parcourant mon échine. Son œil droit était transformé, et du sable, jaillissant de sa gourde, semblait avoir fusionné avec son corps. Il avait ainsi un bras monstrueux, et la moitié de son visage était déformé, couvert de sable et de marques semblables à celle d'Himawari. Une longue queue de sable fouettait l'air dans son dos. Je me repris néanmoins. C'était Gaara, je n'avais aucune raison d'avoir peur de lui. Mais que faire pour l'apaiser ? L'arrêter ? Le laisser se battre ? Je décidai de le laisser faire, espérant que cela étancherait la soif du Biju qui grondait en lui. Il broyait leurs os à mains nues, les écrasait dans son sable, arrachait leurs membres sans difficultés, tout cela sous une pluie de sang et de restes humains en riant. Je restai immobile, observant calmement le massacre, ignorant les appels à l'aide des victimes de mon mari. Si j'avais développé un important attachement à mes proches, je n'éprouvais que mépris pour les ennemis de la couronne. Je les regardai donc paisiblement mourir, abritée sous la capuche de mon manteau de l'Akatsuki. Lorsque tous les soldats furent morts, il se tourna vers moi. Sa bouche hideuse se déforma en un sourire écœurant, et il prononça mon nom d'une voix gutturale.

_ Hinata… Viens…

_ Gaara, il faut que tu te calmes, s'il-te-plaît. Un Biju arrive et nous ignorons tout de ses intentions. Il faut se préparer au pire, soufflai-je.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et, un instant plus tard, il était devant moi. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien et nous nous fixâmes ainsi durant de longues secondes. Il grognait, et sa voix était déformée par la forme déglinguée de sa bouche transformée. Il s'attendait probablement à ce que je fusse effrayée, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je ne serais jamais effrayée par Gaara ou Shukaku. Si je n'avais aucune idée de ce que Shukaku éprouvait pour moi (probablement était-il totalement désintéressé de ma personne), je savais que Gaara ne me ferait jamais de mal. Je le sentais, c'était ainsi, je ne saurais pas l'expliquer. De la même manière, je ne saurais expliquer la raison qui me poussa à prendre le visage de Gaara dans mes mains et à coller mon front contre le sien. Je lui murmurai que je l'aimais.

_ Tu n'as pas peur ? Grogna-t-il.

_ Jamais.

Aussitôt, il ferma les yeux, et sa transformation régressa, le sable regagnant paisiblement la gourde. Il cligna des yeux et examina son bras et toucha son visage avant de m'adresser un regard reconnaissant. Nous nous prîmes la main et nous repartîmes en direction de Konoha. Il me susurra qu'il m'aimait, et s'excusa pour ce qu'il avait fait. Je me contentai de hausser les épaules. Je n'en avais cure. Nous fûmes accueillis à la capitale par les autres membres de l'Akatsuki, l'Hokage, Haku et Roshi, qui nous mirent au courant de la situation. Tous les citoyens étaient prêts à partir, et les Hyuga poussaient le Byakugan au maximum de ses capacités pour trouver le Biju. Les Yamanaka, Karin et tous les autres ninjas dotés d'un pouvoir de détection cherchaient également. Finalement, ce fut Ino, dont les capacités sensoriels étaient les plus sensibles, qui le détecta. Elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux, tremblantes et accourut vers l'Hokage.

_ J'ai trouvé le Biju ! Il est à trente-deux kilomètres d'ici et se déplace lentement. Il possède… Il s'agit du Biju à neuf queues, Kurama.

Naruto et Kushina s'entre-regardèrent tandis que nous nous pâlissions tous à vue d'œil. Si le Biju nous était hostile, il serait impossible de l'emporter sur lui, le retarder était tout juste de notre niveau. Hanabi ordonna à tous de se tenir prêts et les citoyens et blessés furent rassemblés au niveau de la porte sud étant donné que Kurama venait du nord. Il fut proposé à nos alliés de partir avec eux mais Roshi et Haku refusèrent : ils avaient été envoyé pour nous prêter main-forte, il le ferait dans cette bataille si nécessaire. Tous les médics-nins s'affairèrent. La force de tous les membres de l'Akatsuki fut restaurée en priorité, puis vinrent les deux Généraux étrangers, les Seigneurs de Clans et ainsi de suite. Nous étions tous prêts. Nous nous postâmes sur les remparts, et je vis Gaara s'incliner devant Naruto pour demander son pardon par rapport à sa perte de contrôle. L'héritier des Uzumaki sourit grandement et déclara que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il n'en voulait pas à ses amis. Mon mari hocha la tête et reporta ensuite son attention sur les ruines la forêt qui bordait Konoha, en partie détruite durant les combats. Nous attendîmes vingt-trois minutes avant de le voir. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds, des marques semblables à des moustaches sur les joues, identiques à celles de Naruto, et neuf queues de renard fouettaient joyeusement l'air derrière lui. Il portait un pantalon noir seulement, mais allait pieds nus. Il leva ses yeux rouges vers nous et sourit en coin, dévoilant des crocs. Aussitôt, il relâcha une vague de pouvoir et nous fîmes tous quelques pas en arrière, assommé par tant de puissance. Mes genoux faillirent me lâcher et j'avais le sentiment d'avoir pris un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Des frissons me parcouraient l'échine et même Gaara et Naruto, qui nous surclassaient tous en terme de réserve de chakra, semblait mal à l'aise. Je me mis à prier silencieusement pour que Kurama ne soit pas hostile. Nous n'avions aucune chance de vaincre un tel monstre.

* * *

 **Alors ~ gentil ou méchant Kurama ? Hi hi, j'attends vos impressions ^^ bonne nuit !**


	22. Chapitre Vingt-et-un : L'Edo-Tensei

**Salut tout le monde ! Voici le Chapitre Vingt-et-un, l'Edo-Tensei ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira… En tout cas, le vingt-deuxième me demande beaucoup de travail, parce que je dois écrire un combat… dur xD dans le style Orochimaru/Hinata. Brefouille x3**

 **Réponse à la review de Lerugamine : Coucou:3 pour Kurama bah… tu vas vite être fixée ^^ mais le titre devrait être un indice, n'est-ce pas ? ^^ Ben en fait, la description plus longue du corps incluait les traces de viol, et les blessures mortelles xD bref faudrait que j'en enlève la moitié donc… je vais y réfléchir. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai _très_ envie de faire revenir Sasori dans la séquelle ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre Vingt-et-un : L'Edo-Tensei.**

Le vent tournoyait, s'engouffrant dans nos manteaux, nos cheveux. Nous ignorions quoi faire face à l'arrivée du Biju. Il était puissant, horriblement puissant, et sa présence faisait l'effet d'un vent froid, si froid qu'il brûlait. Je ressentais sa force dans chaque parcelle de mon être, jusque dans mes os. Néanmoins, je ne sentais aucune animosité émaner de lui. Avions-nous tort de nous inquiéter ? Peut-être, Kurama, contrairement à Shukaku, n'était pas réputé pour être dangereux. Il était comme ses frères et sœurs, incommensurablement puissant, mais je n'avais jamais entendu la moindre histoire racontant qu'il ait ravagé une ville ou une région. Néanmoins, je ne désirais pas m'avancer, et restai donc sur mes gardes. Après tout, nous ne le connaissions pas, et les Biju ne dépendaient pas des lois humaines. De ce fait, il était imprévisible. Lorsqu'il arriva aux niveaux des portes de Konoha, je bondis au côté d'Hanabi avec le reste de l'Akatsuki, et nous nous inclinâmes tous, posant un genou à terre, la tête baissée. Il s'agissait de ne pas l'énerver, de savoir ce qu'il venait faire ici. Kurama pencha la tête sur le côté, nous étudiant silencieusement. Ses lèvres se tordirent en un sourire énigmatique, et je déglutis, attendant que quelqu'un parlât. Ce fut Hanabi qui la première prit la parole. Sa voix était calme, mais j'entendis un léger tremblement causée par la puissance écrasante du Biju.

_ Seigneur Kurama-sama, soyez le bienvenu à Konoha. Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous satisfaire ? Demanda-t-elle, toujours inclinée.

_ Jeune humaine, es-tu l'Hokage ?

_ Oui, monseigneur.

_ Je vois… Le vieux fou est mort, ricana Kurama, et je vis du coin de l'œil ma sœur serrer des dents à la mention de son maître. Je suis ici pour voir ma femme et mon fils.

Naruto se leva, d'abord hésitant puis, voyant que sa mère faisait de même et, flanqué de cette dernière qui le rejoignit hâtivement, s'approcha de son père, souriant. Néanmoins, je sentis leur malaise. Il émanait à présent une sorte d'aura noire de lui, qui me fit déglutir. Je préparai mon chakra, prête à intervenir si la situation dégénérait. Je perçus le regard de Kurama sur moi durant un instant et frissonnai, terrifiée par l'écrasante supériorité de la Bête Sacrée. Je serrai les poings mais ne bougeai pas, ne cédai pas. J'attendis simplement que la situation évoluât. Je voulais m'inquiéter pour rien, être tout simplement trop méfiante. Cela aurait été bien mieux, mais nous ne pouvons pas prévoir l'avenir, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Kurama serra sa femme et Naruto dans les bras, les étreignant. L'héritier des Uzumaki, plus que ravi de rencontrer son père, sautant presque sur place, lui présenta Sakura, qui rougissait et bafouillait, gênée. Kurama sembla satisfait du choix de son fils, et souriait, mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, et je vis du coin de l'œil que c'était notre cas à tous. Lady Kushina finit par le questionner sur sa présence, sur pourquoi _maintenant_. Le Biju sourit largement, dévoilant des crocs à l'air ridiculement tranchants. Puis il expliqua ses raisons. Il voulait que sa femme, son fils, (et maintenant Sakura) quittassent le Royaume du Feu avec lui pour vivre loin des Hommes. Lady Kushina fit un pas en arrière et je me redressai, sentant que cela allait dégénérer. Je vis l'Akatsuki et les Généraux se préparer également. Tout le monde sentait la tension électrique qui rongeait l'air. Je posai une main sur mon poignard et me mis devant Hanabi, immédiatement imitée par Kiba. Gaara croisa les bras, sa pose habituelle de combat.

_ Mon cher, cela n'est pas possible dans l'immédiat, répondit calmement Lady Kushina. Notre Royaume sort d'une guerre, et mon Clan a été presque entièrement décimé. Nous ne pouvons les abandonner. Pourquoi ne pas rester avec nous, dans notre château, dans le territoire Uzumaki ? Nous y serions biens, nous pourrons être tous réunis, proposa-t-elle d'une voix tendre en posant une main sur sa joue.

Tout se passa alors à une vitesse surnaturelle. La rage de Kurama explosa et il transperça Lady Kushina d'une seule main, son bras ressortant de l'autre côté de son corps. La Lady écarquilla les yeux, la bouche ouverte, bavant du sang. Elle balbutia le nom de son amant et tomba au sol, morte, lorsque le Biju retira sa main de son corps. Un trou béant se tenait à la place du cœur de la chef de Clan mais nous n'eûmes pas le temps d'étudier son cadavre. Usant son sable, Gaara attira Sakura et Naruto à nous qui étaient restés figés sur place par l'horreur. Les cris de ce dernier retentirent dans toute la ville réduite au silence par le choc, et Haku tendit les mains devant lui, créant un mur de glace devant nous pour retarder provisoirement le Biju.

_ _Yoton ! Hyôheki !_

La glace se dressa à une vitesse fulgurante et Haku s'efforça de la générer en continu, Kurama tentant (sans trop forcer j'en conviens) de la détruire. Mon homologue faisait un travail remarquable mais nous savions parfaitement qu'il ne tiendrait pas plus d'une petite minute. Je hurlai aussitôt aux gardes royaux d'évacuer la population et l'Hokage avec l'aide des soldats et des ninjas. L'Akatsuki resterait sur place pour retarder le plus longtemps possible la Bête Sacrée, qui venait de détruire le mur de glace, envoyant Haku s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin. Heureusement, tout le monde obéit rapidement, ils étaient tous trop effrayés pour me désobéir. Kurama traversa les débris de glace, marchant droit vers nous. Aussitôt, faisant preuve d'un courage inattendu, Hiashi Hyuga se planta à côté de nous. Son Byakugan était activé, il était en position de Juken, et il semblait mortellement sérieux. Parlant de sa voix habituellement grave, il s'adressa à Neiji et moi-même.

_ Vous deux… Vous avez l'interdiction formelle de me protéger. (puis il parla à Kurama, le fixant droit dans les yeux) Quant à toi… je ne te laisserai pas toucher à ma fille ! Tant que je vivrai, tu ne tueras pas mon enfant !

_ Amusant, chantonna Kurama.

_ On est tellement dans la merde, marmonna Neiji.

* * *

J'entendis Hanabi nous appeler, nous supplier de fuir avec eux mais je lui jetai un coup d'œil et lui adressai un sourire aimant. Je lui demandai de prendre soin d'Himawari pour moi, persuadée que j'allais mourir. Je le savais à cet instant. Je n'allais pas réchapper de ce combat. Il était impossible pour des humains de vaincre un Biju, il nous était tout juste possible de le retarder. Et encore, aucun de nous n'avait beaucoup d'espoir. Kurama nous étudiait calmement du regard, n'attaquant pas. Je fis appel à mon Byakugan, et, un instant plus tard, ma vue devint parfaite, les veines pulsant familièrement autour de mon œil valide. Je jetai mes bracelets pour lames rétractables, puisque je n'avais plus de lames. Je n'avais plus que mes poisons, mes poignards et mon propre corps. Le vent souffla, tourbillonna plus fort qu'auparavant, et Kurama se propulsa vers nous. Ses queues tournoyaient dans tous les sens, tentant de nous appeler. Je fis signe à Shikamaru de rester en retrait : il nous fallait une stratégie, et réfléchir serait impossible s'il devait en même se focaliser sur le combat. Ino et Chôji étaient à ses côtés, chargés de le protéger. Gaara bondit soudainement devant nous, formant des mutras que je connaissais bien.

_ Crève au fond du désert ! _Ryuusa Bakuryû !_ Hurla mon mari.

Le sable jaillit en vague du sol, s'écrasant brutalement sur le Biju. Naruto, invoquant le Futon, fit tourbillonner le vent au-dessus du petit désert, menaçant de lacérer quiconque se tiendrait sur le sable. Sakura frappa le sol, ravageant le paysage devant elle. Le but était simple : écraser Kurama, l'enfoncer profondément sous terre pour l'empêcher de nuire, ou au moins le contenir un certain temps. Néanmoins, le Biju bondit hors du sable, reprenant sa véritable apparence, celle d'un immense renard, haut d'une trentaine de mètres. Il poussa un puissant rugissement assourdissant, dont le souffle seul suffit à nous envoyer nous écraser une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Je me relevai en toussotant et me tournai vers Shikamaru, le suppliant silencieusement de mettre au point une stratégie. Heureusement, Erin semblait avoir entendu ma prière, et la voix d'Ino résonna dans notre esprit.

 _Équipe 1 ! Attirez son attention ! Équipe 2 ! Seigneur Hyuga ! Tranchez ses tendons et ses queues ! Équipe 3 !_ _Brisez-lui les os_ _!_ _Mon équipe percera son cœur !_

_ En avant ! Hurlai-je aussitôt.

Tout le monde se redressa et nous fonçâmes droit vers le Biju. J'ordonnai à mon équipe et à Hiashi d'utiliser des poisons corrosifs afin d'éviter qu'il se régénérât. Nous n'étions en aucun cas sûrs que cela fonctionnerait, mais il fallait essayer. Après tout, nous étions sûrs que nous allions mourir, et aucun de nous n'espérait voir le lendemain. Nous mourrions au cours de cette nuit. Cette pleine lune au-dessus de nos têtes seraient la dernière chose que nous pourrions contempler avant de mourir. Nous en étions si sûrs. À ce moment, la victoire était inenvisageable. La Bête Sacrée rugit lorsque je plongeai mon poignard dans une de ses articulations et tenta de se débarrasser de moi mais je tins bon et repérai Hiashi sur son autre patte arrière. Ce dernier se fit projeter contre un mur mais se releva et repartit à la charge, esquivant habilement les queues. De nous quatre, Kiba était celui s'en sortant le mieux. Naturellement doté de griffes et de crocs, il s'accrochait aisément au Biju et déchirait ses tendons facilement. Pour ma part, je versai du poison sur les plaies, et regardai, satisfaite, la préparation rivaliser avec la vitesse de régénération du Biju. Je passai à l'articulation au-dessus et, alors que j'allais planter mon poignard dedans, Ino hurla, et mon Byakugan fut témoin de la mort d'un des membres de l'Akatsuki. Choji. Il avait poussé Shikamaru hors de portée des mâchoires du Kurama, mais s'était fait prendre dedans et la Bête Sacrée venait de le dévorer.

Chôji était mort.

Shikamaru était assis au sol, les yeux écarquillés, trop choqué pour réagir. Je poussai juron et allais bondir pour l'éloigner du Biju mais Naruto s'en chargea à ma place. Écartant Shikamaru, le nouveau chef du Clan Uzumaki tendit le bras vers Kurama. Aussitôt, des lames de vent foncèrent droit vers la Bête Sacrée, qui rugit lorsque l'une d'entre elles déchira sa joue droite. Même si la blessure se referma instantanément, la douleur poussa le Biju à ruer comme un cheval sauvage, envoyant les équipes 2 et 3 au sol. Itachi nous entoura tous dans son _Susano_ , nous protégeant des débris de maisons qui nous tombaient dessus. Cela nous permit de ne pas être blessés, mais Itachi pantelait, la technique étant apparemment très coûteuse en énergie, surtout s'il protégeait autant de personne. Cependant, la réaction de Kurama arracha un sourire à Gaara et je compris qu'il avait à présent une ouverture. Il colla brutalement ses paumes l'une contre l'autre et invoqua son sable.

_ _Dai_ _suna_ _no ken !_

Jaillissant de sa gourde, une immense épée de sable transperça la poitrine de Kurama qui poussa un hurlement de douleur. Nous nous figeâmes. Avions-nous… gagné ? Pouvions-nous espérer avoir vaincu une créature sacrée ? Des Hommes avaient-ils pu défier et l'emporter sur un Biju ? Était-ce possible ? Était-ce tout bonnement réel ? Nous observâmes, médusés, emportés par un élan d'espoir fou, Kurama s'écrouler au sol. L'épée de glace disparut, et une grande lumière recouvrit le corps du Biju. Cela signifiait-il donc que nous avions gagné ? Malheureusement, nos espoirs n'aboutirent pas. Nous n'avions en aucun cas gagné. Kurama avait repris sa forme humaine et il se redressa en parfaite santé. Il contempla son corps, et nous vîmes des cicatrices aux endroits où nous l'avions frappés, en particulier au niveau de son cœur.

_ C'est pas vrai, gémit Neiji.

_ Cela fait longtemps, admit-il, que je n'avais pas fait face à des adversaires digne de ce nom. Penser qu'il existe des humains capables de me défier ! Je suis impressionné et je vous félicite ! Vous tous êtes vraiment l'élite des Hommes ! Continuez à m'amuser, voulez-vous ?

_ Shikamaru, trouve-nous une stratégie, ordonnai-je, les dents serrées, avant de m'adresser aux deux Généraux et à Hiashi. Seigneur Hiashi, je vous remercie de votre aide mais je ne désire pas vous impliquer d'avantage. Vous devriez quitter cet endroit.

_ Hors de question. Je suis le chef du Clan Hyuga, ne me sous-estimez pas.

Je hochai la tête, comprenant qu'il avait pris sa décision, et pris une voix forte, m'adressant à l'Akatsuki. En face, Kurama attendait patiemment que nous ayons fini nos adieux. Il allait nous vaincre et le savait parfaitement. C'était probablement sa manière de respecter les quinze humains qui avaient osé se dresser sur sa route. Je serrai les poings et lançai ce que je pensais être mes dernières paroles à toute l'Akatsuki, à tous mes amis. Quelle idiote j'avais été le jour où je leur avais dit que j'aurais pu les tuer sans broncher s'ils représentaient un danger pour la couronne. C'était faux, si faux ! Ils m'étaient tous incroyablement précieux et la mort de Chôji me donnait la nausée, j'avais envie de pleurer. Même s'il était le plus faible d'entre tous, Chôji était une des personnes les plus agréables qu'il m'avait été donné de rencontrer. Souriant, volontaire, courageux, prêt à tout pour protéger ses proches. Un homme bon, et honorable, qui n'avait pas mérité de mourir de la sorte.

_ Akatsuki ! Être votre Générale et professeur est le plus bel honneur qui m'a été donné ! Chacun d'entre vous m'a rendue incroyablement fière ! Vous êtes tous mes précieux amis ! Voici mes derniers ordres : restez en vie. Ne vous avisez pas de mourir avant moi ! Tonnai-je.

Gaara pressa ma main, et je vis que tout le monde adressait à ses proches des derniers gestes ou mots affectueux. Naruto embrassa le front de sa femme, Neiji et Hiashi s'échangèrent quelques mots, Ino et Itachi s'enlacèrent Kiba tapota affectueusement l'épaule de Shino et caressa Akamaru. Puis, comme un seul homme, nous prîmes position. Ino et Shikamaru reculèrent, chargés d'établir un plan. Tous les autres… Nous fonçâmes bêtement vers Kurama, cherchant à le vaincre avec toute notre puissance. Nous combattions, survivions, ignorions les appels douloureux de notre corps, qui nous suppliait de nous reposer. Mes muscles tiraient, ma gorge brûlait, mes poumons flambaient, mes mains me faisaient mal à force d'être crispées sur mes poignards émoussés par le combat.

* * *

Néanmoins, Shikamaru n'eût jamais le temps d'établir une stratégie. Nous n'étions tout simplement pas assez fort. Nous fûmes vaincus à une vitesse incroyable. En une quinzaine de minutes, nous étions tous écroulés au sol, blessés, en sang. Je sentais tout juste ma jambe droite, qui avait été broyée par une des queues de Kurama alors que je tentais de lui asséner un coup de pied. Le Biju se dirigea vers moi et me souleva par la gorge. Je mis mes mains sur son poignet, tentant vainement de le faire lâcher prise. Du sable fonça droit sur lui, et je vis Gaara, allongé au sol, le bras tendu vers, moi, la tempe en sang. Sa défense de sable n'avait pas fait le poids face au Biju. Il avait souffert autant que nous, si ce n'était plus, puisqu'il n'était pas habitué à être physiquement blessé. Cependant, nous étions tous en mauvais état. Des points noirs dansaient devant mon œil, j'avais de plus en de mal à respirer. Soudain, une vague de chakra percuta violemment Kurama, l'envoyant s'écraser une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Je retombai au sol, et portai une main à ma gorge blessée, toussant violemment. Je me tournai difficilement pour faire face à mon sauveur et écarquillai les yeux. Hiashi Hyuga se tenait debout et, bien qu'ensanglanté, il ne montrait aucun signe de douleur. Il était en position, son Byakugan pulsant autour de ses yeux.

_ Je te l'ai dit, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne toucheras pas à mon enfant tant que vivrai. Je suis Hiashi le Droit, je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole.

Mon cœur rata un battement alors que je comprenais que Hiashi me reconnaissait comme son enfant. Une larme dévala ma joue alors que j'étais enfin reconnue comme sa fille, mais je retins mes émotions et mes sentiments, essuyai mon visage crasseux et me relevai difficilement en m'appuyant sur une poutre. Je voulus ensuite concentrer mon chakra pour me soigner mais je ne le pus. Kurama passa devant moi à une vitesse ahurissante et, en quelques secondes, avait empalé mon père de la même façon qu'il avait tué Lady Kushina. Mon hurlement vida mes poumons et je me traînai jusqu'à Hiashi, claudiquant, boitant. Je m'écroulai sur son corps et caressai son visage d'une main tremblante, le visage sillonné de larmes. Kurama se tenait juste au dessus de moi, m'étudiant avec un sourire cruel, mais je n'en avais cure. Au moment même où il me reconnaissait enfin comme étant sa fille, Hiashi mourrait. Je pleurais un seigneur, le chef de mon Clan, celui que j'avais appris à aimer comme un oncle, celui qu'Himawari aimait comme un grand-père. Celui qui m'avait offert le Marque de l'Oiseau en Cage, celui avait fait de moi une véritable Hyuga. Je vis Kurama tendre le bras vers moi mais soudain, quelque chose nous figea tous les deux. L'apparition d'un chakra similaire au sien, écrasant, puissant, omniprésent, supérieur. Mon souffle fut coupé par la déferlante soudaine de puissance, qui m'étouffait presque. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'enserrait la gorge, j'étais abasourdie. Cette nouvelle sensation, couplée à la présence déjà oppressante de Kurama, me cloua sur place. Ma poitrine était compressée, respirer était compliqué. Cette apparition fut accompagné de cris de surprise de la part de nos coéquipiers et je me tournai, pour faire face à quelqu'un que je connaissais sans avoir jamais rencontré.

Shukaku.

* * *

Il avait de longs cheveux couleurs de sables attachés en une queue de cheval basse. Ils encadraient un visage pâle couvert de marques semblables à celle d'Himawari, mais elle semblait recouvrir tout son corps. Ses yeux étaient dorés sur un fond noir sa pupille était en forme d'étoile noire. Il avait des oreilles pointues, percées de bijoux en plusieurs endroits, et il était plus grand Gaara. Sa queue sortait du manteau de l'Akatsuki, mais ses vêtements étaient restés inchangés. Kurama se désintéressa aussitôt de moi, éclatant de rire à la vue de son frère libéré, tandis que je tremblai. Shukaku semblait _furieux_. Pourquoi ? Je n'en savais strictement rien, mais je savais une chose : cela ne présageait rien de bon. Le Biju du sable restait immobile, fixant Kurama. Ce dernier se rapprocha de Shukaku, hilare.

_ Je savais bien que le pouvoir de cet humain m'était familier ! Mais de là penser que tu t'étais fait sceller, frère ! Lâcha le Biju à neuf queues.

_ Le gamin et moi sommes d'accord sur un truc. T'es un peu trop prêt de notre femme. Si tu te casses sans faire chier, je te laisser peinard. Par contre, si tu continues à vouloir la tuer, je t'étripe. Compris, frère ? Siffla Shukaku.

 _Leur_ femme ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Shukaku me considérait comme sa femme ? J'aurais aimé l'interroger, mais je n'en avais pas la force, ou l'occasion. Je me contentai donc de rester silencieuse, ébahie, et d'écouter la discussion entre les deux Bêtes Sacrées. Kurama eût un sourire torve, et je frémis. Cependant, étrangement, la présence de Shukaku me rassurait. Peut-être était-ce futile, idiot, mais j'avais l'espoir qu'il était notre allié, qu'il ne nous laisserait pas mourir. J'espérais bêtement que Gaara et lui avaient trouvé un arrangement, une alliance, un but commun, et que mon mari lui avait volontairement laissé sa place. Mais je ne voulais pas, ne pouvais pas y penser. J'avais mal à la tête, mon sang cognait contre mes tempes, et je repérai à Sakura qui s'était faufilée jusqu'à moi pour soigner ma jambe brisée.

_ Oh ? Tu as de la pitié pour les Hommes, frère ? Toi qui aimes tant les détruire Ronronna Kurama.

_ Pas tous. Juste deux. La femme que j'aime, et ma… nièce ? Petite-fille ? J'sais pas, la p'tite, rétorqua Shukaku en croisant les bras. Les autres, j'adorerais les crever un par un, ajouta-t-il en souriant largement, les yeux déments.

_ Je vois… Je ne peux rien te dire, j'ai moi-même eu un fils avec une de ces misérables créatures, soupira Kurama alors que Naruto lui hurlait une insulte. Mais aujourd'hui, je compte détruire cette région. Vas-tu t'y opposer ?

_ Oui, décréta Shukaku avant de se tourner vers nous. Partez, vous allez m'encombrer.

_ Hors de question, grognai-je en me redressant, mon Byakugan pulsant. Je suis chargée de la protection de ce Royaume depuis mes six ans, je combattrai tous ses ennemis jusqu'à la mort. Quels qu'ils soient.

Je ne tremblais étonnamment pas. J'étais debout, en position de Juken classique, prête à mourir. Je n'avais pas peur de mourir, je n'ai pas peur de mourir. La mort nous cueille tous un jour, en être effrayé était totalement futile. En face de moi, Shukaku serra des mâchoires mais je vis dans son regard qu'il avait compris qu'il était impossible de me dissuader de combattre. Le reste de l'Akatsuki se leva à son tour, ils étaient tous sérieux.

_ Venez pas vous plaindre si vous clamsez, grogna le Biju du sable.

* * *

L'espoir était à nouveau là, semblable à une petite flamme qui brûlait dans ma poitrine. Je voulais y croire, espérer, je voulais croire à une victoire, une _véritable_ victoire, une version de l'Histoire dans laquelle Kurama serait vaincu, un récit qui donnerait lieu à des légendes. Nous allions assister à un combat légendaire. On racontait toujours qu'un combat entre deux Biju donnerait lieu à un cataclysme. Ce n'est pas un mythe. Les deux Bêtes Sacrées laissèrent exploser leur pouvoir et l'air crépita. Le vent se leva violemment, le ciel gronda, et un orage se déclencha. Une pluie torrentielle martela le sol et la foudre s'écrasa à un kilomètre de nous, manquant de mettre le feu à un arbre. La puissance des deux bêtes grimpa, et l'orage redoubla de puissance. Puis, comme si le temps lui-même s'était suspendu, tout s'arrêta. Le vent tomba, l'orage cesse. Seul l'air était resté électrique. Shukaku et Kurama avaient comparé leur force, s'étaient mutuellement menacés. Je restai immobile, clouée sur place par des pointes d'angoisse. J'étais terrorisée. La peur tournoyait en moi, essayant d'éteindre la maigre et petite flamme de l'espoir qui brûlait timidement dans mon cœur. Soudain, du sable jaillit du sol et nous enveloppa tous. Je poussai un cri de surprise puis compris ce qu'il se passait et laissais le chakra de Shukaku soignait mes blessures et remplir ma réserve. Cela prit une dizaine de secondes. Une fois ce délai écoulé, nous retombâmes tous au sol, à nouveau prêt à nous battre. L'Akatsuki était à nouveau sur pieds.

_ Oh ? Tu comptes sur ces humains pour t'aider ?

_ Non, pas spécialement. Mais s'ils veulent se bastonner, autant qu'ils soient en forme.

_ En ce cas, permets-moi de les occuper, ronronna Kurama.

Il se mordit le pouce jusqu'au sang et posa la main par terre. Immédiatement, des symboles se dessinèrent d'eux-mêmes sur le sol. Je tressaillis. Un jutsu d'invocation. Qui Kurama pouvait-il invoquer ? Il se suffisait à lui-même. Je ne comprenais pas. Néanmoins, lorsque je vis douze cercueils jaillirent du sol, je sus, je compris comment il comptait nous _occuper_. Je connaissais cette technique inhumaine, monstrueuse. Elle était si compliquée, elle demandait tant de chakra que le dernier humain à l'avoir utilisée était mort d'épuisement par la suite. Les planches fermant les cercueils tombèrent, révélant ceux que nous allions affronter. Les _morts_ que nous devions affronter. Ceux que Kurama avaient ramené à la vie sous ses ordres grâce à cette technique monstrueuse, qui pouvait arracher des héros des Plaines Dorées et les forcer à combattre à nouveau. Cette technique, je la haïssais.

_ _Kuchiyose no jutsu !_ _Edo-Tensei !_

* * *

Lentement, mon œil reconnut nos adversaires. Le premier à sortir venait de mourir. Il s'agissait du chef de mon Clan, Hiashi. Sakura fit quelques pas en avant, le défiant du regard. La deuxième était également morte aujourd'hui. Kushina Uzumaki, armée de l'Épée aux Cent Morts, fit face à son fils. Le Raikage se présenta ensuite à nous, nous dominant de son impressionnante taille. Asuma Sarutobi sortit du cercueil à son tour, et Shikamaru se planta devant lui en murmurant « Galère ». Vint ensuite une des gardes royales du Quatrième Kazekage, Pakura. Ino sortit ses senbons, souriante. Ensuite vint le Troisième Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Neiji se dévoua pour l'affronter, bien qu'il marmonnât qu'il allait certainement mourir. Je serrai les dents, refusant d'observer Hiruzen. Je ne voulais pas le voir et je me concentrai donc sur les autres revenants. Fugaku et Sasuke Uchiha sortirent en même temps de leurs cercueils. Itachi fit face à son frère, il avait déjà eu sa revanche contre son père. Rock Lee se mit en garde devant l'ancien chef du Clan Uchiha. Rasa et Killer Bee se présentèrent à leur tour. Shino libéra ses insectes, face au Kazekage, tandis que Kiba faisait craquer ses articulations, défiant Killer Bee.

Mon regard se posa enfin sur le dernier revenant. Je poussai un cri étranglé en le reconnaissant, et le voir me fit l'effet d'un coup de poing. J'avais envie de vomir, de pleurer, de tomber dans ses bras. Il était là, debout, devant moi, et j'étais stupide au point de vouloir l'enlacer et pleurer dans ses bras comme l'enfant que j'étais autrefois. Je respirai rapidement, je haletai. Je n'avais aucun envie de le combattre. Je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas. Cela m'horrifiait, me dégoûtait, me répugnait, me rendait malade. Il était la personne que je n'aurais jamais pu tuer, que je n'aurais jamais pu poignarder. J'avais la nausée, mon cœur tambourinait, martelait contre mes côtes, menaçait de les détruire pour s'extirper de mon cœur, mes mains étaient moites, je tremblais, j'avais froid et chaud à la fois. J'avais envie de pleurer, de fuir, de tout laisser tomber. Je ne voulais pas l'affronter, je ne voulais être son adversaire et pourtant, je ne voulais pas que qui que ce soit d'autre l'affrontât. Ce combat ne pouvait avoir lieu qu'avec moi, je refusais qu'un autre membre de l'Akatsuki le combattît.

 _Jiraiya._

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ^^ à la base, le chapitre devait s'arrêter à l'arrivée de Shukaku, puis à l'invocation de l'Edo Tensei, mais j'ai décidé de l'allonger encore un peu ^^ le prochain chapitre contient du Jiraiya vs Hinata. Si quelqu'un a des idées je suis preneuse parce que je galère à mort ! Je connais la conclusion du combat, et comment il se conclut, mais j'ai besoin d'idées pour le milieu x) alors si quelqu'un a une envie qui lui pope dans la tête, je veux bien.**

 **Autre moi : et donc t'assumes totalement le fait que t'es pas foutue d'écrire un combat toute seule en fait ? Boulette va.**

 **Moi : Maiiiiiis euh… je veux qu'il soit long le combat moi T_T**


	23. Chapitre Vingt-deux : Treizième membre

**Wow… C-C'est l'avant dernier chapitre… Il ne reste plus qu'un épilogue, qui ne se passera pas du point de vue d'Hinata… mais… Merde… C'est… c'est la fin des mémoires… et… putain je suis triste.**

 **Je suis aussi désolée… parce que ce chapitre est court. Trop court. Tout juste 8 pages Open Office… J'ai fait comme j'ai pu, vraiment. Mais… J'arrive pas à faire mieux… alors… pardon. Voilà… juste… dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez…**

 **Lerugamine :** **Hey ! J'ai essayé de faire Kurama le plus détestable possible ^^ (même si je l'adore et qu'à la base il était censé être gentil x)) pas bête l'idée de la grenouille xD malheureusement, je n'ai pas réussi à l'intégrer x3 mais j'ai pu intégrer ton autre idée ^^ brefouille. J'espère que le combat contre Jiraiya te plaira OwO**

 **Turellia Nerry's Del'Rynn :** **je vois que l'apparition de Shukaku a plu je suis contente ^O^ c'était** ** _le_ personnage que je voulais faire intervenir et visiblement c'est réussi /contente d'elle/ en réalité, j'aurais bien aimé mettre ton idée du Genjutsu mais ça n'aurait pas suivi mon histoire, puisque j'ai annoncé que les Hyuga, grâce aux Byakugan, étaient immunisés aux illusions ^^ désolée T^T /déprime/ C'est le pseudo le plus stylé au monde xD. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

 **Chapitre Vingt-Deux : Le treizième membre de l'Akatsuki et Gaara du Désert.**

Faire revenir les morts est à mes yeux un des péchés les plus impardonnables. Les morts ont droit au repos de mille ans, les réveiller est immonde. Jamais je n'aurais jamais osé faire pareille chose et, pour cela, Kurama n'obtiendrait pas mon pardon. Seule sa propre mort rattraperait cette faute horrible. Néanmoins, je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir à cela. Il me fallait me concentrer sur mon combat contre mon père. Ce dernier, comme tous les autres morts, étudiait son corps, le testait. Étaient-ils conscients de qui ils étaient ? Ils n'étaient donc pas des pantins sans âme ? Je serrai les dents et me mis en position, attendant. Il me fallait réfléchir à une stratégie pour vaincre mon père. Les gens ressuscités par l'Edo-Tensei pouvaient guérir de toutes les blessures physiques. Néanmoins, je ne connaissais pas leur résistance aux poisons. Peut-être pouvais-je tenter de lui en injecter un paralysant. J'enduisis donc mon poignard de poison, et me mis en garde. Je devais écourter ce combat et retourner affronter Kurama, porter main-forte à mon mari, même si pour l'instant, Shukaku était celui ayant le contrôle de leur « corps ». Alors que je prenais mon élan pour me propulser vers mon père, ce dernier _parla_.

_ Hinata ? C'est bien toi ? Tu as grandi…

_ J'ai vingt-trois ans, père, répondis-je, contrôlant difficilement les trémolos de ma voix.

_ Vraiment ? Alors cela fait huit ans que je suis mort. Tu es devenue une merveilleuse Assassin Royal.

_ Je ne suis pas l'Assassin Royal. Je suis la Générale des Armées Ninjas, père. Je suis mariée et mère, à présent.

_ C'est merveilleux ! Je suis si heureux, ma chère fille. Tu es enfin libre, sourit-il. Si tu savais comme cela me soulage.

Je hochai la tête, ne sachant quoi dire. J'avais envie de lui détailler minutieusement les huit dernières années de ma vie, mais cela m'était impossible. Ma gorge s'était serrée irrémédiablement, et s'était asséchée, semblable à un désert. Mon œil était embué de larmes, j'avais envie de pleurer comme un petit enfant. Mais cela m'était impossible. Je devais le combattre, le sceller, l'empêcher de nuire. Il n'était pas mon père, mais une marionnette, un corps manipulé par Kurama. Bientôt, le Biju reprendrait sûrement les souvenirs et les sentiments de mon père, et le forcerait à me combattre. Je devais me préparer. Serrant les dents, je pris mon élan et me propulsai vers lui, tenant mon poignard vers le bas, de sorte à pouvoir le trancher et le blesser plus aisément.

_ Pardonnez-moi, père, mais je dois vous sceller ! Criai-je en tournoyant sur moi-même pour le blesser au niveau du torse.

Mais il se recula de justesse, évitant ma lame empoisonnée. Dès lors, plus aucun mot ne fut échangé. Seul le combat important. J'utilisais ma main gauche pour tenter de le frapper avec le Juken (et ainsi le forcer à se régénérer) et pour repousser ses attaques tout en tentant de le toucher avec mon poignard. J'étais désavantagée sur tout les poings. Mon style de combat était très efficace sur les êtres vivants, mais les immortels comme mon père n'était pas affecté. Leur corps étaient partiellement détruits mais se reformaient presque aussitôt. Dès lors, nous ne pouvions que les immobiliser. Si le poison ne fonctionnait pas, il me faudrait le sceller. Or, pour sceller un Assassin Royal aussi fort que mon père, il me faudrait utiliser un sceau extrêmement puissant. Le seul qui me venait à l'esprit et celui des Cinq Éléments, réputé assez puissant pour sceller une armée entière. Il était très coûteux en énergie et, vu mon état, je pouvais probablement m'évanouir d'épuisement. Mais je n'avais le choix. Mon cerveau était uniquement concentré sur le combat, y consacrant toute son attention.

Bloquer – bloquer – esquiver – coup de poignard – bloquer – coup de pied dans le plexus – bloquer – _Hakke Kusho_ – bond en arrière pour esquiver une technique Doton – Là ! Bond en avant, le poignard prêt à trancher.

Comme prévu, mon arme trancha sa gorge et je reculai d'un bond, satisfaite. Je devais observer les résultats. Si cela ne marchait pas, alors je devrais le sceller, donc gagner du temps pour me préparer. Malheureusement, et comme je l'avais anticipé, le poison n'avait aucun effet. C'était logique, si j'y réfléchissais. Il n'avait plus de système sanguin, il n'était pas un être vivant. Il me fallait donc avoir recours au sceau des cinq éléments. J'évitai une attaque Katon, réfléchissant à la marche à suivre pour le retarder et ainsi me préparer. Mes natures élémentaires ne me seraient d'aucune utilité. En effet, il possédait quatre nature de chakra, la seule qu'il n'avait pas était le Raiton. J'étais en difficulté. Je fronçai les sourcils et cherchai une solution tout en évitant ses attaques, répliquant uniquement lorsque cela était nécessaire. Je devais absolument économiser son chakra. Néanmoins, j'avais reçu quelques dommages, et ma joue ainsi que mon épaule gauche avaient été lacéré par son épée. Le sang dégoulinait sur mes vêtements et ma peau, la blessure me brûlait, mais j'en fis abstraction. Je me soignerais lorsque j'aurais gagné.

Soudain, alors que j'étais en l'air pour éviter un attaque Suiton, quelque soudainement dans mon champ de vision entra m'attrapa la jambe et m'envoya valdinguer. Je poussai un cri de surprise et écarquillai les yeux en voyant ce qui m'avait attrapée. Mon père avait envoyé ses cheveux sous-terre (le sol-endroit à travers lequel je ne regardais jamais), et ils étaient ressortis derrière moi, agissant comme un bras. Néanmoins, comment avais-je pu ne pas les voir alors que j'étais en l'air ? Fronçant les sourcils, j'étudiais soigneusement ma vision avant de pâlir considérablement. Ma semi-cécité avait donné naissance à un angle mort au niveau d'une de mes vertèbres. Mon Byakugan avait un angle mort.

Je serrai les dents, agacée, et tournai sur moi-même pour atterrir avant de percuter quelqu'un d'autre. Je glissai sur quelques mètres une fois au sol, creusant des sillons dans la terre et remarquai grâce à mon Byakugan que l'ancien Hokage allait achever Neiji. Ce dernier gisait au sol, gravement brûlé sur la moitié du corps. Je serrai les dents et fit volte-face, annulant la boule de feu avant un mur d'eau. Les deux techniques disparurent dans un écran de fumée et je profitai de l'aveuglement momentané d'Hiruzen pour le sceller. J'utilisai pour cela un sceau sur un type de papier spécial. Je le plaquai contre la poitrine de mon adversaire et concentrai mon chakra, invoquant le nom du sceau, et le troisième Hokage se retrouva rapidement couvert de symboles aux différentes significations. Ce n'était pas le meilleur qui existait, mais j'avais du agir dans l'urgence. Mon Byakugan me montrait mon père qui se dirigeait vers nous, son épée à la main. Je serrai les dents. Il me fallait une idée, une stratégie pour le vaincre. La force brute ne fonctionnerait pas contre lui. Il me fallait absolument l'occuper, et ce en utilisant le moins de chakra possible. Soudain, une idée me vint. Je me tournai vers Naruto, et le hélai. Il avait beaucoup de mal à attaquer sa mère comme j'avais du mal à me battre contre mon père, bien qu'il soit beaucoup plus puissant.

_ Naruto-san ! J'ai besoin de vos clones ! Criai-je.

_ Tout de suite ! _Kage bunshin no jutsu !_

Aussitôt, une dizaine de Naruto apparurent, et se précipitèrent à mes côtés. Naruto possédant une énorme réserve de chakra, bien supérieure à la mienne, il pouvait facilement créer des dizaines, voire des centaines de clones. C'était d'ailleurs sa technique favorite. Les clones se postèrent à côté de moi, attendant mes ordres, qui étaient très simples. Il fallait qu'ils gagnassent du temps pour que je puisse me concentrer et utiliser le sceau à nouveau. Aussitôt, les clones se propulsèrent vers mon père, sautant autour de lui. Je n'avais probablement qu'une dizaine de secondes avant que mon père ne les détruisît tous mais c'était suffisant pour exécuter les mutras et concentrer le chakra. Si cela fonctionnait, je tomberais sans doute inconsciente à cause de l'effort, mais cela était nécessaire.

Néanmoins, rien ne fonctionnât comme prévu. Mon père détruisît les clones plus vite que prévu et fût sur moi dans la seconde qui suivit. Surprise, je parais de justesse son épée avec mon poignard. Les deux lames crissaient l'une contre l'autre tandis que je devais me renforcer avec du chakra afin d'avoir autant de force que mon maître. Je forçai un peu plus et lui assénai un violent coup de pied dans le plexus. Un être vivant serait mort sur le coup, mais son torse se détruisît avant de se reformer automatiquement. Je profitai de ce moment de latence pour me propulser vers lui et me préparai à le frapper à nouveau. Néanmoins, il saisit mon bras au dernier moment et m'attira à lui, formant un rasengan dans son autre main. Je devais absolument éviter de me faire toucher par cette technique. Je chargeai donc du chakra dans ma main libre et la tendit devant moi, frappant son épaule, paume ouverte. J'allais utiliser la fragilité de son corps contre lui.

_ _Hakke Kusho !_

L'épaule de mon maître explosa et je pus m'arracher à sa poigne, profitant d'un moment de surprise. Ce ne serait pas assez pour utiliser le sceau des Cinq Éléments, mais je devais empirer son état. Plus il serait grave, plus mon père mettrait de temps à se soigner. Je devais donc continuer à utiliser son unique faiblesse. Son temps de régénération. Je ne devais pas lui laisser le temps de se remettre et exploiter mon angle mort. Je n'étais plus du tout à l'aise d'avoir perdu ma vision si parfaite, mais je devais faire avec. Je devais m'appuyer énormément sur mes autres sens.

_ _Raiton ! Raging Bolt !_ Tonnai-je.

Aussitôt, de la foudre s'écrasa sur mon père, qui voulut la contrer jusqu'à une technique Futon, mais je n'allais pas le laisser faire. J'allais le réduire en un tas de cendre. Créer des dégâts trop important que l'Edo-Tensei lui permît de se remettre en un instant.

_ _Suiton !_ _Suiryuu !_

Le dragon aqueux frappa mon père dans le dos, et la foudre put s'écraser sur lui. Son corps fut transpercé de part en part, et détruit à environ quarante pour cent. C'était ma chance. D'après ce que j'avais rapidement estimé, il lui faudrait quarante secondes pour se régénérer. Aussitôt, ne perdant pas une seconde, je concentrai tout le chakra qu'il me restait. Je désactivai même mon Byakugan afin de faire toutes les économies possibles et sentis mon énergie se rassembler dans mes mains, tournoyant presque autour de moi. Le lac calme qu'était ma réserve de chakra était presque asséché, et j'en drainais les dernières gouttes en force. Je devais absolument le sceller. Forte de ma détermination, je poussai tout mon chakra restant à m'obéir, je reléguai ma douleur et mon épuisement dans un coin de ma tête, n'y accordant aucune importance, et formai les mutras. Je devais effectuer deux fois la série des mutras représentatifs des cinq éléments principaux.

_ _Hebi-Tora-Inu-Suigyû-Ryû_. _Hebi-Tora-Inu-Suigyû-Ryû_ , invoquai-je à voix basse. _Gojyô Fûin !_ Tonnai-je finalement.

Aussitôt, les chaînes jaillirent du sol transperçant le corps tout juste reconstitué de mon père. Lorsqu'elles arrêtèrent de bouger, mon père fut scellé irrémédiablement. Je posai un genou à terre, essoufflée. Ma vue se troublait, mes oreilles bourdonnaient, mon sang cognait contre mes temps, j'avais trop chaud. Je levai les yeux vers mon père, et laissai cette fois-ci tout mon chagrin se manifestait. Je fondis en larmes, sanglotant comme une petite fille alors que je voyais mon père adoré être transpercé de part en part et immobilisé par ma technique. Mon pauvre père… Lui qui était enfin libéré du devoir des Assassins Royaux, lui qui était enfin en paix dans les Plaines Dorées, lui qui n'avait plus à se battre, lui qui était enfin heureux, il avait été forcé de revenir parmi les Hommes et leurs conflits. Il avait été forcé de revenir dans un monde qu'il avait pourtant déjà quitté, arraché à son repos de mille ans. Les yeux vides de mon père étaient braqués sur moi, et semblaient me juger froidement. Je savais que ce n'était point le cas, mais cela me donnait l'impression d'avoir pris un coup de poing dans l'estomac, et je ne pus pleurer qu'encore plus.

* * *

J'avais besoin de repos, mais je ne pouvais pas. Hasardeusement, je regardai autour de moi, cherchant à voir dans quel état était mes partenaires. Neiji était bien évidemment blessé, mais il avait réussi à se traîner hors de la zone de combat, à une quinzaine de mètres de moi. Naruto venait de sceller sa mère, et je pus assister à la fin du combat d'Ino. Mon amie était immobile, et avait pris possession du corps de Pakura, et se scella elle-même, d'une certaine manière, avant de regagner son propre corps. Elle était celle qui était la plus en forme, physiquement parlant, de nous tous. Son combat s'était surtout joué sur le plan mental. Néanmoins, Shikamaru, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Rock Lee et Itachi combattaient toujours. Ino s'élança au secours de son coéquipier brun et asséna un violent coup de pied dans le dos de Fugaku Uchiha, l'envoyant s'écraser contre un mur. Aussitôt, Shikamaru posa un genou à terre et je vis son ombre se disperser en cinq lignes et foncer dans cinq directions différentes. Il comptait immobiliser les cinq derniers revenants d'un coup.

Cela fonctionna étonnamment, et Ino ordonna aux combattants toujours en état de se dépêcher de sceller nos adversaires. Naruto s'occupa de Killer Bee et Rasa tandis que mon amie et Itachi s'occupait des trois derniers, Sakura se précipitant aux côtés de Neiji, qui était dans un état critique. Aussitôt, ses mains s'illuminèrent d'une lueur verte, tandis que je respirais de plus en plus difficilement. Une quinte de toux finit par me secouer et je crachai du sang, qui se répandit sur le pavé. Je serrai les dents. J'avais pris plus de dommages que je ne le pensais. Soudain, Ino s'accroupit à côté de moi, paniquée.

_ Ma Lady ! Ne bougez pas, je m'occupe de vous.

_ Mon coude est cassée, déclarai-je.

Elle hocha la tête et je grimaçai lorsque mes os se ressoudèrent et mes tendons se remirent en place. Mon ami referma également mes plaies, mais j'étais condamnée à avoir une nouvelle cicatrice qui s'étendrait du coude gauche au dessous de l'œil, seul le cou était épargné. J'en étais déjà couverte, ce n'était pas un problème, l'annonce ne fit donc pas réagir, et j'attendis silencieusement que ma blessure soit refermée. Lorsque ce fut fait, je me concentrai, faisant appel à mon chakra, afin de voir s'il m'en restait. Je pouvais faire appel au Byakugan mais les techniques élémentaires de ninjutsu étaient irréalisables. Je fronçai les sourcils. Ce ne serait pas assez mais je devrais faire avec pour affronter Kurama. Je devais prêter main-forte à Shukaku. Lorsque ma blessure fut guérie, je me relevai et promenai mon regard sur mes camarades.

_ Je vais porter main-forte à Shukaku dans la mesure du possible, déclarai-je en me tournant vers le centre de la ville, ou des explosions détruisaient fréquemment des bâtiments. Escortez les blessés en sécurité et reposez-vous. Ceci est un ordre.

_ Je refuse de vous obéir, décréta Ino en se levant à son tour avant de sourire en coin. Et puis, il faudra un Yamanaka pour annoncer notre victoire à l'Hokage, n'est-ce pas ? Je viens avec vous.

_ Il vous aussi une médecin, déclara Sakura en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Vous allez encore finir dans un état catastrophique, il faut quelqu'un pour vous soigner.

Je secouai légèrement la tête alors qu'ils désiraient tous m'accompagner. Je voulus protester mais je vis que c'était impossible de les dissuader. Même Neiji se releva, titubant légèrement. Néanmoins, son regard était déterminé, et je retins des larmes d'émotions. Mes chers amis, tous autant qu'ils étaient, je ne voulais en perdre aucun autre. Je voulais les protéger. Je devais les protéger, c'était mon devoir. Ino attrapa mon bras et m'entraîna à sa suite alors que nous nous dirigions tous vers le centre de Konoha.

_ Hauts les cœurs, direction les Plaines Dorées ! Ironisa Neiji, appuyé sur Naruto.

_ Tais-toi donc, grommela Itachi en roulant des yeux.

Je pouffai légèrement, mais me figeai aussitôt en voyant l'état de la place principale. Elle était couverte de sable, et les deux Biju s'affrontaient sans faire attention à nous. Ils étaient tous les deux sous forme humaine, leurs queues fouettant l'air derrière eux. La tension était plus que palpable, l'air crépitait autour de nous. Shukaku était armé d'une lance ressemblant légèrement à un trident, bien que les quatre lames n'aient pas la même base ou la même longueur. L'arme était rouge, couverte de marques semblables à celle qui décoraient son corps. En face de lui, Kurama était impassible, en position de combat, ses neuf queues fouettant l'air derrière lui. Je serrai la main d'Ino et sourit légèrement. Nous allions probablement mourir. Je regardai derrière moi. Ils étaient tous là. L'Akatsuki. Chacun respira profondément et nous posâmes les pieds sur le sable de Shukaku, qui s'adressa à nous sans se tourner.

– Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? Siffla-t-il.

– Vous mettiez un peu de temps, alors on va vous donner un coup de main, ricana Neiji. Même si on va probablement tous y passer, ajouta-t-il, cynique.

– Pourquoi ai-je soudainement envie de te buter ? Grogna le Biju. Et bien soit. Battez-vous. Mais ne me gênez pas.

– Akatsuki, en avant ! Tonnai-je en me propulsant frontalement vers Kurama alors que Shukaku nous hurlait d'attendre.

* * *

Je n'avais cure des conseils du Biju. Notre but était simple : permettre à notre allié de trouver une ouverture chez Kurama pour l'abattre. Nous n'avions pas le choix. Nous ne pouvions rien faire en tant qu'humain à part être des créatures faibles et agaçantes. Des insectes. J'activai mon Byakugan, et évitai un coup de griffes de Kurama, tentant de le frapper au niveau du plexus. Aussitôt, le reste de mon groupe nous fonça dessus, et nous nous engageâmes dans un combat féroce. Malgré ma vue renforcée, impossible de faire une courte pause pour m'assurer que mes compagnons étaient en bonne santé. Nous étions tous trop occupés à survivre et obéir aux ordres de Shukaku qui résonnaient occasionnellement dans nos têtes. Mon corps fonctionnait telle une machine, agissant de lui-même, instinctivement. Je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir. Bloquer – esquiver – esquiver – sauter – reculer – frapper. Soudainement, une ouverture se fit et j'eus un léger sourire, préparant mon attaque. Je n'allais pas le rater. Je me mis en position pour utiliser les soixante-quatre poings du Hakke lorsqu'une des queues de Kurama entra soudainement dans mon champ de vision au moment où j'entamais mon attaque. J'avais oublié mon angle mort ! Je ne pus que pousser un hoquet de surprise et sacrifier mon bras gauche, qui se retrouva entouré par la queue rousse du Biju. Il m'adressa un sourire condescendant et la queue se contracta, broyant mon bras. Je serrai les dents, refusant de crier ou gémir de douleur alors que mes os se brisaient lentement.

Soudain, l'emprise de la queue se desserra et le membre tomba au sol alors que Kurama hurlait de douleur. Écarquillant les yeux, je vis Itachi, son épée à la main, qui venait de trancher la queue du Biju. Il bondit aussitôt en arrière, sacrifiant son arme pour survivre à un coup de griffes qui l'aurait réduit en lambeaux. Kurama rugit comme une bête sauvage, sa queue repoussant lentement. Aussitôt, la voix de Shukaku résonna dans nos têtes. _Maintenant !_ Nous obéîmes immédiatement et nous nous propulsâmes tous vers Kurama. Il fallait l'immobiliser autant que possible. Ignorant la douleur causée par mes os fragilisés mais pas encore brisés, je saisis un des bras de Kurama. Rock Lee attrapa l'autre tandis que les autres se jetaient sur ses différentes queues. Shikamaru et Neiji durent s'y mettre à deux pour maintenir une des queues en raison de leurs blessures et de leur épuisement, mais Kurama fut immobilisé. En même temps, Shukaku s'était élancé et avait bondi pour empaler son frère au bout de sa lance.

Le vaincu se figea sur place, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche dégoulinante de sang, tandis qu'une plaie béante se formait au centre de son torse, détruisant son corps et son cœur. Le vainqueur sourit cruellement tandis que le vaincu tombait à genoux au sol, avant de cracher du sang tandis que le vainqueur retirait son arme du corps du vaincu. La neuvième queue de Kurama s'était reformée à temps et avait transpercé Shukaku en plein dans le torse, ravageant son buste. Le Biju du sable lâcha sa lance qui tomba dans le sable et il porta, éberlué, une main au niveau du trou béant qui se avait déchiré son corps.

– Idiot de petit frère. Ton corps est mortel, même si tu ne l'es pas. Meurs.

* * *

Mon hurlement déchira l'air et je faillis lâcher prise pour courir auprès de Shukaku lorsque la voix de Sakura s'éleva, mon Byakugan me la montrant amorcer un coup de poing dévastateur à l'encontre du Biju. Soutenu par son célèbre cri de guerre, _Shannaro_ , mon amie frappa la tête de Kurama de toutes ses forces, l'envoyant s'écraser contre un mur, le crâne détruit. Elle me fit signe d'y aller et j'obéis, ravalant mes larmes, tandis qu'elle se précipitait aux côtés de Shukaku. Shikamaru et Neiji s'évanouirent d'épuisement tandis que mes autres compagnons et moi-même amorcions l'ultime attaque envers Shukaku. Concentrant tout mon chakra, j'invoquai les lions jumeaux et préparaient une attaque qui serait la dernière. Les cent vingt-quatre poings du Hakke, qui était mon ultime chance de mettre Kurama hors d'état de nuire. Prenant mon élan, je respirai profondément et entamai mon attaque.

– _Juuken Hou ! Hakke,_ _Hyaku nijyuhachi sho ! Ni sho ! Yon sho ! Ha sho ! Juroku sho ! Sanjyuni sho ! Rokujyuyon sho ! Hyaku nijyuhachi sho !_ tonnai-je en assénant les cent vingt-quatre coups.

Kurama rugit de douleur et dans un dernier effort, envoya ses queues contre nous. Horrifiée, je vis Rock Lee se faire empaler. Figée sur place, je ne vis pas les deux queues foncer sur moi et criai de surprise lorsque l'on me poussa brutalement. Je tombai au sol et relevai la tête pour écarquiller les yeux, affolée. Itachi m'avait poussée hors de la trajectoire et n'avait pas eu le temps ou l'énergie d'invoquer Susano. Les deux queues le transpercèrent et je poussai un cri dégoûtée. Au même moment, Naruto, rugissant de rage et désespoir, transperça son père à mains nues et arracha son cœur qu'il broya dans ses mains griffues. Le Biju poussa un hurlement de douleur et disparut en une myriade de boules lumineuses, qui dansaient autour d'une, bien plus grosses que les autres. Je fixais, désespérée, Ino tomber à genoux à côté du cadavre de son mari, qui était mort pour me protéger. C'était ma faute s'il était mort. Comme mon père.

– J-je suis désolée… murmurai-je. C'est à cause moi…

– C'est à cause de Kurama ! Me coupa-t-elle. Allez voir Gaara ! Ajouta-t-elle.

Gaara ! Je me levai d'un bond et courus vers le corps de mon mari et de Shukaku, mue par l'énergie du désespoir. Je tombai à genoux à côté de lui, et interrogeai Sakura du regard, tremblante. Pourquoi avait-il les yeux fermés ? Il ne pouvait pas être mort ! Gaara ne pouvait pas mourir ! C'était impossible. Gaara était trop puissant, trop fort, pour mourir. Il ne pouvait pas me laisser, m'abandonner seule dans ce monde. Je ne pouvais pas être seule à nouveau. Mon amie, les yeux pleins de larmes, croisa mon regard.

– I-Il… Je ne peux pas le sauver… La plaie… elle est trop importante… je suis désolée, ma Lady… Je l'ai maintenu en vie pour que vous puissiez vous dire adieu mais… j-je suis tellement désolée…

Je poussai un cri de désespoir et prit sa main froide dans la mienne. Je la couvris de baiser entrecoupé par des supplications. Shukaku ouvrit lentement les yeux et tourna difficilement ses yeux vers moi. Un sourire sanguinolent se forme sur ses lèvres, et un sanglot m'échappa. Il parla, et sa voix rauque était entrecoupée par une respiration difficile et hachée. Je tremblais d'horreur, de chagrin, de désespoir. Je pleurais, ma vision était floue à cause des larmes, mais j'écoutais bêtement les dernières paroles de Shukaku, le treizième membre de l'Akatsuki.

– Oye… pleure pas, chérie. Tout va bien… Le gamin et moi, on est contents de t'avoir rencontrée, tu sais ? En six mille années d'existence, celles que j'ai passé avec toi, même si j'étais dans la tête du gosse… Ben c'était les plus belles… Avec la p'tite… Et moi, j'suis tout barge et pas normal, dang'reux et pas net, mais j't'aime Hinata… Vraiment… T'es belle et t'es forte, t'as pas peur… J'adore te voir tuer… on dirait que tu danses… on se voit dans cent ans… D'accord… ?

Avec ces mots, il se redressa brusquement et écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je restai figée, ne sachant comment réagir. Finalement, il retomba au sol. Mais ce n'était plus Shukaku. C'était Gaara. Gaara et ses cheveux rouges, ses yeux bleus et son teint pâle. Il esquissa un sourire et m'adressa ses dernières paroles avant de fermer ses splendides yeux une dernière fois, sa main glissant de ma joue avant de tomber lourdement dans le sable.

 _Bam-bam._ Quelqu'un hurla. _Bam-bam._ Il fallut que ma gorge me brûlât pour que je comprenne que c'était moi. _Bam-Bam._ Je hurlai le nom de Gaara. _Bam-Bam._ Je pris son corps contre le mien et le berçai tendrement. _Bam-bam._ Je pleurai, hoquetai. _Bam-bam._ Il était mort. _Bam-bam._ Gaara était mort. _Bam-Bam._ Je ne le verrais plus jamais. _Bam-bam._ Je ne l'entendrais plus jamais. _Bam-bam._ Je ne le toucherais plus jamais. _Bam-bam._ Je ne sentirais plus jamais son odeur. _Bam-bam._ Et je ne pouvais rien y faire. _Bam-bam._ J'avais perdu mon mari, ma raison de vivre, celui qui m'avait donnée envie d'être libre, celui pour qui j'avais voulu être libre, celui que j'avais toujours aimé, mon unique et grand amour, mon tout.

Gaara était mort.

* * *

Combien de temps berçais-je le corps de Gaara ? Je n'en sais rien. Le temps n'importait pas. J'étais noyée par mon chagrin, suppliant Erin de me le rendre, de le laisser mourir de vieillesse avec moi. Pourquoi devais-je perdre tout le monde ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas le droit d'être heureuse ? Pourquoi devais-je souffrir ? Pourquoi ? N'étais-je pas assez loyale à mon Royaume, mon Hokage ? Qu'avais-je fait de mal ? Pourquoi méritais-je cela ? Je ne le sais point. Je sais juste que j'ai bercé le corps de Gaara, encore et encore, jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. Là encore, je n'avais aucune envie de lâcher Gaara, ou même de leur accorder la moindre attention. Ils ne m'intéressaient pas.

– Maman !

J'ouvris brutalement les yeux. Himawari… Ma petite fille. Je levai vers elle mon œil unique et vis qu'elle courrait vers moi, ses courts cheveux se soulevant à chacun de ses pas. Elle trébucha dans le sable mais se traîna jusqu'à moi. Elle se figea néanmoins à la vue de son père, ses yeux blancs cerclés de noirs s'écarquillant d'horreur, avant de se remplir de larmes. Elle marcha lentement, et je vis dans ses yeux toute la tristesse du monde. Elle tomba à genoux devant son père et moi, et leva vers moi ses grands yeux.

– Papa est… mort…? Demanda-t-elle.

– Je suis désolée, sanglotai-je. Je n'ai pas pu protéger Papa… Lui et Shukaku nous ont tous sauvés, ajoutai-je, des larmes dévalant ma joue.

– Alors… Papa est aux Plaines Dorées ?

– Oui… Avec ton grand-père, Itachi-san, et Hiashi-sama… Ils veillent sur nous et un jour, quand Erin jugera que c'est l'heure… nous pourrons les rejoindre et banquer avec eux pour les milles années à venir, répondis-je, même si ma voix tremblait et se brisait.

– Alors ne pleure pas maman ! C'est juste un au revoir ! Sourit finalement Himawari, dévoilant ses dents blanches, avant de se tourner vers le corps de son père et d'embrasser son front. Repose-toi bien, Papa. Maman et moi allons rester ici un peu plus longtemps puis on te rejoindra. Tu veux bien nous attendre ?

Oui. Himawari avait raison. Ce n'était qu'un au revoir. Gaara avait simplement été rappelé par Erin plus tôt que nous. Il allait enfin pouvoir dormir et se reposer, comme il l'avait toujours voulu. Il ne serait plus taraudé par la voix de Shukaku constamment, et peut être même ferait-il la paix avec le Biju qui avait été scellé en lui. Je souris à travers mes larmes et serrai ma fille contre moi. Je n'étais pas seule. J'avais Himawari, ma sœur, mon frère adoptif, mon Clan, mes amis, mon Royaume et, quelque part, j'avais peut être encore une mère. Je n'étais pas seule, et je ne le serais sûrement plus jamais. Et, surtout, j'étais libre.

* * *

C'est ce jour-là que vous m'avez proclamée héroïne nationale, de même que les autres membres de l'Akatsuki. Nous fûmes reçus en héros, traités comme des princes. Nos homologues nous félicitèrent et les Kage nous envoyèrent à tous des présents pour nous féliciter de notre victoire. Nous étions les courageux héros, ceux ayant vaincus le puissant Kurama. Une puissante stèle, que vous pouvez toujours admirer d'ailleurs, fut dressée en notre en notre honneur à Konoha. Nous avions tué un Biju, et sur la statue, nos quatorze noms furent inscrits, puisque Hiashi Hyuga avait également combattu à nos côtés. Mais nous ne considérions pas comme des héros. Nous pleurions nos morts, nous étions dévastés. Nous étions et sommes toujours des survivants. Nous sommes de ceux que la mort ne semblent pas vouloir emporter. Je comprends aujourd'hui les paroles de Lady Mikoto. À quoi cela sert-il de vivre longtemps si c'est pour voir tous ses proches partir ? J'ai vu des gens naître et mourir, des ninjas périrent sous mes ordres alors que j'étais bien plus vieille qu'eux, alors que je survivais toujours. Le nombre de mes cicatrices n'augmenta plus, mais ce n'était pas grave. J'en ai bien assez, que ce soit mentalement ou physiquement.

* * *

Après la Première Grande Guerre Ninja, le Royaume de Feu eût beaucoup de mal à se remettre. La guerre avait coûté cher et Konoha était dévastée. Néanmoins, nous reçûmes une aide inattendue de la part des Royaumes étrangers. Le Royaume du Son nous offrit toutes les fournitures de bois dont nous avions besoin, et le Royaume de la Terre exporta sa pierre à un très bon prix, nous permettant de nous reconstruire rapidement. Pour ma part, je fus envoyée au Royaume du Vent afin de présenter aux perdants les conséquences de leurs actes. Leur princesse Temari fut mariée à Shikamaru et le prince Kankurô à une jeune Lady très intelligente venue du Royaume de la Terre, afin de garder le Royaume sous contrôle. Il en fut de même pour le Royaume de la Foudre. Le Royaume de l'Eau entreprit d'héberger leur plus jeune prince pour l'éduquer, tandis qu'une femme du Royaume de la Terre épouserait Darui, le nouveau souverain. De plus, les deux Royaumes perdirent beaucoup de leur privilège, dont celui d'avoir une armée offensive. Leurs armées devaient être purement défensive.

Une fois cela fini, j'eus enfin le droit de m'installer à Perle des Bois, et de former les Anbus, comme Gaara et moi le souhaitions. Je pus vieillir en paix, mais je vis mes amis mourir les uns après les autres sans avoir la possibilité de les suivre. Les maladies et le temps me laissaient intact, refusant de m'emporter. Pourtant, je désire simplement partir. Je veux me reposer, que tous mes tourments me laissent en paix.

Voici, mes chers amis, la véritable Hinata Hyuga, la légende que vous tous avez tant admiré. Aujourd'hui, que pensez-vous de moi ? Suis-je toujours votre héroïne nationale, ou l'erreur d'un grand chef de Clan, qui se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ? Suis-je toujours une grande femme, ou simplement une tueuse dénuée de morale ? Qui suis-je, à présent, pour vous ? Sachez, néanmoins que pour moi, vous êtes tous des sujets de mon Royaume, et que je vous protégerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, bien que je sois lassée de tout cela et que je n'aspire qu'à une chose : rejoindre Gaara dans les Plaines Dorées.

* * *

Lady Hinata Hyuga, Générale des Armées Ninjas et Commandante des Anbus du Royaume de Feu, ainsi qu'ancienne Assassin Royal.

* * *

 **Voilà. Les mémoires d'Hinata sont… finies. Elle a raconté ce qu'elle avait à raconter. C'est la vie d'Hinata. Cette histoire, c'est mon bébé et là, bordel, j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Parce que je sais que plus qu'un épilogue et j'aurais fini. Croyez-moi, y aura un section remerciement, et vous serez tous dedans parce que tous ceux qui lisent ces mots, je vous adore. Écrire _Lady Moon_ a été génial et… merde. J'ai pas les mots pour dire à quel point chaque review m'a faite plaisir. Et j'espère que lire mon histoire vous aura fait plaisir aussi, que ce chapitre vous aura satisfait. J'ai décidé de le centrer sur les sentiments d'Hinata, sur la mort de Gaara. J'ai longtemps hésité à le tuer, mais une amie m'a dit « Vas-y, fais-le. Et fais-le aussi bien que tu peux. Chiale quand tu l'écris. » alors j'ai fait ça. J'étais horriblement mal quand j'ai écrit ce passage.**


	24. Epilogue : le voyageur

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici l'épilogue, qui se passe un siècle plus tard. Ici, on est en point de vue omniscient, pas de « je ». J'ai essayé de rendre un personnage aussi fou que possible, mais c'est pas évident ~ dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez. Moi en attendant, je vais aller chialer parce que c'est le dernier chapitre de ma fiction.**

 _ **Lady Moon**_ **aura cependant une suite, qui se passera dans le monde de** ** _Naruto_ :3 elle sortira… quand elle sortira (pas taper T^T) x) j'espère que je vous y retrouverai et qu'elle vous plaira ^^.**

 **Lerugamine :** **pleurer carrément ? OwO je suis choquée OwO je pensais pas que la mort de Gaara et Shukaku était réussie OwO et oui, ils seront tous les deux présents dans la séquelle qui sortira… quand je saurais comment la démarrer #le talent.**

 **Mayshea :** **y aura une suite ne t'en fais pas ^^'''''''' voui ça c'est sûr x3 ah bon ? OwO lesquels ? OwO je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé suivre la vie d'Hinata et j'espère te retrouver durant la séquelle !**

* * *

 **Épilogue : le voyageur.**

Gaara Hyuga, soixante-quinze ans, se figea lorsqu'il ressentit une aura puissante et oppressante. Il eut l'impression que l'on écrasait sa poitrine. Jamais de toute son existence il n'avait ressenti un chose pareille. Fronçant ses sourcils, le vieil homme se dirigea vers l'entrée du château où tout le monde se rassemblait. Tous les ninjas présents à Perle des Bois, le château où les Anbus étaient formés depuis maintenant un siècle par sa lignée, s'étaient rassemblés dans la cour, attendant le nouvel arrivant, sur le qui-vivent. Le dirigeant du château fronça les sourcils et activa son Kekkei Genkai hérité de sa mère, Himawari Hyuga, le Tenseigan. Cette forme évolué du Byakugan avait vu le jour grâce à la force du Biju Shukaku, scellé dans son grand-père, dont sa mère avait elle-même hérité. Cette technique lui conférait les capacités du Byakugan habituelles mais lui permettait également d'analyser la puissance de ses ennemis de manière plus précise que la détection habituelle. Il était capable de connaître leur nature de chakra. De plus, cette technique lui permettait de créer des boules de chakra pures bleuâtres, extrêmement destructrices. Néanmoins, sa fille Kalana n'en avait pas hérité, et son petit-fils, Jiraiya, n'était pas non plus en mesure de l'utiliser, bien que le Kekkei Genkai soit sujet à s'éveiller plus tard.

Sa vision lui montra, à cinq kilomètres de là, un voyageur, qui s'approchait d'eux. Son chakra était incommensurable et Gaara pâlit considérablement. Alors qu'il allait ordonner aux autres de se préparer pour le combat, une voix s'éleva.

– Paix, Gaara. Il est le bienvenu ici.

Le vieil homme fit volte et trouva sa grand-mère, Lady Hinata Hyuga, dans l'embrasure d'une des portes du château. Elle s'avança lentement mais noblement dans la cours. Elle était vêtue comme une combattante, décrétant qu'elle haïssait les robes et qu'elle était bien mieux ainsi. La vieille femme aux longs cheveux blancs au niveau de Gaara et sourit tristement, une larme roulant de son œil valide sur sa joue. Ses yeux toujours fixés vers la porte, elle prit la parole.

– Sais-tu qui vient, mon petit-fils ?

– Non, grand-mère.

– Allons, réfléchis. Il possède des marques faciales qui ne te sont pas inconnus et il est celui à qui tu dois ton Tenseigan.

– Le Biju Shukaku, souffla Gaara, abasourdi.

– Effectivement. Reprenez vos activités, et restez hors de son chemin. Shukaku n'est pas connu pour son amour des humains, ajouta la Générale, amusée.

* * *

Shukaku la repéra immédiatement. Ses cheveux étaient devenus blancs, son visage plus adulte et sillonné par quelques rides qui marquaient sa vieillesse. Néanmoins, son regard était le même. Fort, assuré et perçant. Cependant, il nota autre chose dans son œil. De la nostalgie et une étrange forme d'espoir. Il pénétra dans le château qu'il n'avait jamais pu visiter et s'arrêta devant elle, avant de sourire. Malgré son âge, elle était toujours aussi belle. L'amour le rendait peut-être aveugle, mais Shukaku n'en avait cure. Hinata était Hinata, et il l'aimait. C'était tout ce qu'il comptait. Il la vit s'incliner légèrement et grogna.

– T'avise pas de t'incliner devant moi, Hinata. Y pense même pas. Enfin… y a un endroit où on pourrait être tranquilles ? Tes humains me tapent déjà sur le système. À moins que tu ne veuilles écrémer le nombre de candidats, j'aimerais bien dégager.

– Il y a des jardins derrière.

– Parfait.

Une fois dans les jardins, Shukaku l'aida à s'asseoir sur un banc, ignorant le regard désolé qu'elle lui lançait. Il soupira et s'installa à son tour, les yeux braqués sur le ciel, bien qu'il lui jetât des regards furtifs de temps en temps. Elle était vraiment belle, et lui vraiment amoureux. _Ça va être sympa dans mille ans quand elle va se réincarner, sans aucun souvenir de cette vie…_ se dit le Biju, soudainement attristé à l'idée qu'elle puisse un jour l'oublier. Mais il se rassura vite : les humains pouvaient, parfois, se souvenir de leur vie antérieure. Et s'il y avait une humaine assez têtue pour se souvenir de sa précédente vie, c'était bien Hinata. Il n'y avait qu'à voir : elle était trop bornée pour crever. Elle était arrière-arrière-grand-mère au nom de sa mère ! Shukaku secoua la tête. Cette humaine était vraiment trop têtue pour mourir.

– Elle est où, la petite, au fait ? Finit-il par lâcher. Me dis pas que faut que j'me tape un autre château blindés d'humains insupportables pour la voir.

– Himawari a été emportée par le temps il y a vingt-cinq ans… répondit Hinata au bout d'un certain temps. Grâce à votre pouvoir, elle a développé le Tenseigan, qui s'est transmis à son fils, Gaara, mais pas à Kalana et Jiraiya.

Le Biju déglutit. La petite était morte ? La petite Himawari, qui souriait tout le temps et que son père surprotégeait ? La gamine qu'il considérait comme sa nièce ? Celle qu'il aurait adoré protéger ? Celle à qui il aurait adoré apprendre à tuer les autres pour se défendre ? Merde… il sentit sa gorge se serrer et son ventre se tordre désagréablement. C'était pas prévu, ça. Putain, qu'allait-il faire lorsqu'il Hinata mourrait ? Retourner aux Plaines Dorées, là où sa mère ainsi que ses frères et sœurs le détestaient à cause de sa folie ? Là où la partie sur laquelle il régnait et accueillait des âmes n'abritaient que des criminels et des fous ? Enfin… s'il réussissait à ramasser les âmes des _rares_ humains qu'il appréciait, rester dans les Plaines Dorées ne serait pas si terrible mais putain, ils avaient intérêt à rester avec lui jusqu'à leur réincarnation. Shukaku sentit une larme bêtement rouler sur sa joue lorsque la voix d'Hinata attira son attention.

– Le temps et la maladie ne semblent pas vouloir m'emporter… Quoi que je fasse, même si je refuse des prendre des médicaments, je survis toujours. Erin semble refuser de m'accorder le repos… Pourquoi ? Ai-je fait quelque chose pour mériter cela ? J'ai vu mon enfant naître et mourir… Ce n'est pas normal, c'est elle qui aurait dû m'enterrer… N'est-ce pas ? Je n'en peux plus, Shukaku… Je vois les gens mourir les uns après les autres… Bientôt, si cela continue, j'enterrerai mon petit-fils adoré. Je ne veux pas cela. Je veux simplement rejoindre les Plaines Dorées, là où Gaara, mes amis et ma fille m'attendent. Je veux me reposer… Je suis fatiguée, Shukaku, fatiguée de marcher sur cette terre à laquelle je n'ai plus rien à apporter… Fatiguée de voir des gens naître et mourir alors que je suis toujours là…

Elle se tourna vers lui, et Shukaku vit dans son regard un supplication qu'il ne voulait pas entendre, et il détourna les yeux, refusant de la regarder ou de l'écouter. Il ne voulait _pas_.

– S'il-te-plaît… Shukaku s'il-te-plaît ! Je t'en prie ! Cria-t-elle en saisissant sa main.

Mais il se dégagea et se releva d'un bond, braquant ses yeux furieux sur elle.

– Non ! Je t'interdis de me demander ça !

Sa voix se brisa, sa gorge se serra et ses mouvements ainsi que sa respiration devinrent erratiques. Comment osait-elle lui demander ça ?

– Je refuse de te tuer ! Hurla-t-il.

– Et moi je te supplie de le faire ! Cria-t-elle en retour.

Elle s'était également levée, et avait planté son regard dans le sien. Shukaku secoua la tête, refusant à nouveau de croiser ses yeux. La tuer lui était impossible.

Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas.

* * *

Et pourtant elle continuait de le supplier. Elle pleurait, l'implorait de mettre fin à ses jours et la laisser se reposer. Elle lui disait qu'il pourrait toujours la voir dans les Plaines Dorées, qu'ils passeraient un millénaire ensembles. Mais Shukaku ne voulait pas l'entendre, il voulait juste _qu'elle se tût._

* * *

Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi. Tais-toi.

– TAIS-TOI ! Hurla-t-il.

Et, sans se rendre de ce qu'il faisait, Shukaku brisa la nuque d'Hinata. Il voulait juste qu'elle se tût. Lorsque le corps sans vie s'écroula dans ses bras, Shukaku le rattrapa machinalement et, réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, le Biju hurla de désespoir, son rugissement de peine résonnant dans tout le château. Il serra le cadavre contre lui, des larmes dévalant ses joues. Il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas ! Il tomba à genoux, Hinata toujours contre lui, priant sa mère de lui rendre la femme qu'il aimait, même s'il savait que c'était impossible. Il sanglota, encore et encore, berçant le corps sans vie d'Hinata comme si elle était toujours en vie. Hinata, sa chère et belle Hinata, qu'il aimait tant, qu'il chérissait plus que tout au monde, la seule personne avec qui il avait la sensation d'être sain d'esprit.

* * *

Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata. Hinata.

* * *

Un rire hystérique secoua alors Shukaku. Il avait tué Hinata. Il avait tué sa seule raison d'arpenter le monde des hommes. Tremblant, il ramena le corps sans vie de son amour à Jiraiya Hyuga et ferma les yeux, disparaissant dans un myriade de boules lumineuses, regagnant les Plaines Dorées. Il allait rejoindre Hinata, le gamin et la petite. Il allait les emmener dans son royaume parmi ces satanées Plaines, et passer les mille prochaines années à leurs côtés.

* * *

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **R** **emerciements  
**

 **Et ça y est, je chiale comme pas permis, parce que, putain, j'ai fini** _ **Lady Moon.**_ **Mon bébé touche à sa fin, et j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour l'écrire le mieux possible. Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler de moi, mais de vous tous :**

 **Merci à mes chers followers : Elwande, Ernessa, Lerugamine, MichiSaru, My fiona and largo, Nanou973, Nom-aléatoire, Rieko-sama, Souky-chan, Turellia Nerry's Del'Rynn, guillox23, machin- 738, rosi hime, samsamnobaka et xHinaSasux.**

 **Merci à ceux qui ont mis** _ **Lady Moon**_ **parmi leurs fictions favorites : Elwande, Ernessa, FaenaFiliana, Lerugamine, Rieko-sama, Souky-chan, Turellia Nerry's Del'Rynn et .**

 **Merci à chers reviewers,** **dont chaque commentaire m'a fait chaud au cœur** **: Mayshea, Lerugamine, Turellia Nerry's Del'Rynn, Ernessa, Rieko-sama, MichiSaru, Nom-aléatoire, Vivi6, xHinaSasux, mariam27, djadja, Azuleys, Nanou973, pripris, happylo,** **It-Hi-Sa-Uch,** **hina169, anonymous, guest et Nata.**

 **Mais, surtout, merci à** **quatre d'entre vous, que j'adore. Vos commentaires m'ont énormément fait plaisir, et je vous aime très fort ! Vous êtes les meilleur(e)s !**

 **Lerugamine pour** **t** **es** **avis et conseils et, aussi, pour tes reviews qui ont battu des records d'arrivée ! ^^ ça m'a toujours plaisir de voir que tu avais commenté, surtout ce matin, quand je me suis réveillée avec une review pour le chapitre précédent !**

 **Turellia Nerry's Del'Rynn pour ton enthousiasme, c'était super chouette de lire tes réactions à** _ **Lady Moon,**_ **ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des reviews. Tes idées pour le combat contre Jiraiya étaient super chouettes, et… et… C'était génial T^T**

 **Rieko-sama et tes pavés de bonne humeur :3 j'ai l'impression que tu es une pile électrique, et discuter avec toi, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, en MP était super génial ! Tes reviews me faisaient rire, c'était super ! Surtout quand les Assassins Royaux ont été libéré par les Kage. Celle-ci fait partie de mes préférées x3**

 **Nom-aléatoire pour tes commentaires toujours trop mignons et vivants, et surtout, tout de manière générale ! Les reviews que tu m'as laissées m'ont toutes fait plaisir, et j'ai toujours aimé les lire !:D**

 **Note finale :**

 **La fin de** _ **Lady Moon**_ **n'était au début pas censée être comme ça. Au départ, Hinata devait tuer Gaara, qui perdait le contrôle de Shukaku après les affrontements face aux ninjas adverse. Il devait attaquer Konoha et Hinata finissait par le tuer, sauvant ainsi le Royaume, mais tuant son grand amour.**

 **Puis il y a un second changement : Kurama devait libérer Shukaku, qui massacrerait les adversaires survivants avant de partir. Hinata se serait lancée à la poursuite de Shukaku, aidée par Haku et Roshi. Mais Kurama attaquant Konoha, Hinata et les deux autres Généraux auraient dû retourner là-bas, obligeant Hinata à abandonner Gaara. Néanmoins, celui serait revenu au dernier moment pour sauver Hinata, et aurait tué Kurama par surprise alors que presque toute l'Akatsuki se serait faite décimer, les seuls survivants étant Hinata, Ino et Kiba.**

 **Ensuite, j'ai encore changé, pour amener au combat que nous avons eu, même s'il a eu quelques changements. Au début, tout le monde devait mourir sauf Hinata. Elle devait être la dernière debout. Mais je n'ai pas eu le courage, j'ai donc drastiquement réduit le nombre de morts.**

 **Je n'étais pas non plus sûre de tuer Gaara. Un moment, Shukaku devait se sacrifier pour guérir Gaara, mais j'ai abandonné.** **Je les ai tués tous les deux. Comme certains le savent, Himawari aussi devait mourir mais j'ai pas eu le courage x) d'ailleurs, si cela avait été le cas, Shukaku serait intervenu beaucoup plus tôt, Gaara pétant un câble et massacrant le camp adverse, fou de rage. Du coup eh ben ça allait pas xD**

 **Fut une période ou Hinata et Gaara devaient en réalité s'enfuir, mais c'était au tout début, et je me suis dit « Meh, crétine, pourquoi elle écrirait ses mémoires ? » alors j'ai changé, refait mes plans, et écrit l'histoire telle que vous la connaissez.**

 **Itachi a été tour à tour : le traître, le futur héritier, et finalement, la version que vous connaissez. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas réussi à l'intégrer dans l'histoire mais il a un fils, Madara, qui est le premier Uchiha à posséder le Mangekyô Sharingan, puisque c'est dû aux mélanges des capacités psychiques du Clan Yamanaka et les capacités des yeux des Uchiha. Voilà, voilà ^^ Les Hyuga ont eu Himawari et le Tenseigan, les Uchiha ont eu Madara et le Mangekyô Sharingan.**

 **Et, enfin, l'épilogue. S'il a toujours eu le même but, relater le retour sur terre de Shukaku et la mort d'Hinata, ça ne devait pas au début se passer comme ça. Au départ, Naruto devait être le dernier survivant, Shukaku arrivant trop tard et assistant à l'enterrement d'Hinata. Naruto devait ensuite lui offrir un manteau de l'Akatsuki, qu'Hinata aurait fait coudre spécialement pour lui. Ensuite, Shukaku ne devait pas refuser de tuer Hinata. Mais je me suis dit que ce serait mieux d'écrire la scène comme ça, afin de renforcer la folie de Shukaku.**

 **Voilà voilà ! C'est tout ! J'ai fini ! J'ai terminé** _ **Lady Moon.**_ **Ma fiction est finie. /Pleure/**

* * *

 **Je vous adore.**


End file.
